Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future
by Arius Miura de Galdri
Summary: The androids are no more. Cell has been destroyed. And under the watchful eye of Trunks, the people of Earth are beginning to recover. But all is not well. On the planet of Galdria, a young nobleman of Saiyan descent struggles against a new enemy...
1. Prologue: Forbidden Union

_**The Androids are no more. Cell has been destroyed. And under the watchful eye of Trunks, survivor of the once proud Saiyan race, the battle-weary people of Earth have finally taken their first crucial steps toward a hard-won peace.**_

_**But all is not well…**_

_**On the distant world of Galdria, a young nobleman of Saiyan descent is thrust into a terrible struggle against a vile new enemy, whose sinister agenda will soon put the delicate peace of planet Earth, and the rest of the universe, at stake once again.**_

_**It begins almost twenty-one years ago, on the planet of Galdria…**_

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**PROLOGUE**

"**Forbidden Union."**

The Emperor looked down on the woman in disgust.

Silence dominated the Great Hall of the palace, punctuated only by the quiet weeping of the woman before the throne. She lay prostrate upon the cold stone floor, face pressed down, begging her Lord for forgiveness and mercy. The Emperor's face was a mask of calmness, but the trembling of his clenched fists showed his true feelings: rage barely kept in check.

Emperor Gilliam had an air about him that could only be called powerful, and his subjects both feared and respected him. His dark green hair showed little gray despite having ruled for nearly a century, for his people were long-lived and he would not show the ravages of time for many years. After what seemed like hours, the Emperor of Galdria, the oldest and most respected planet in its solar system, spoke.

"Arise, Lady Ellia, and prepare to hear your sentence." He spoke through clenched teeth, biting off every world clearly. Slowly the woman rose, her face pale but her expression firm in spite of the fact that death was almost certainly just days, maybe even hours, away. Her eyes, which were usually a brilliant shade of purple, were now red and bloodshot, lacking the clarity that was usually there. Her light blue hair was a mess after having spent the night in the palace dungeon. She stood proudly before the Emperor, unashamed of the tears that continued to stream down her white cheeks. Again there was a long silence, for all assembled in the hall were listening intently to what their ruler would judge.

"Lady Ellia, you have broken our greatest law by entering willingly into a relationship with our most hated enemy, a Saiyan. He has already paid the price for his part in this, and you will do the same. It will be death." He slowly stood from his throne, ignoring the restraining hand of his wife. He walked down the eight steps that separated the Royal Dais from the rest of the hall and stood before the silent, trembling woman. "If you were a commoner then maybe your punishment would not be so fierce, but you are no commoner. You are of the Blood Royal! You are my cousin, and you have been raised to know better!" Gilliam stopped again, and it looked as if he might strike Ellia. He turned and made his way back up the dais.

Quietly, almost too soft to be heard, Ellia spoke. "My Lord Gilliam, I… I loved him. I will make no excuses for my actions, but I ask you one question: why enforce a law that is now completely pointless? Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago, and Pare may have been the last of his kind." She stopped, overcome with emotion, but after a moment she continued. "He posed no threat to you! It's been hundreds of years since the war between our people, yet you refuse to forget it!" Her words echoed through the hall as she fell to her knees again, lost in her own misery.

Gilliam turned and stared coldly at his cousin. "Love? Feeling love for an animal like that is not possible." His body was trembling as he tried to contain his anger. "How could you forget what his kind did, the damage they caused here?!" The Emperor once again turned his back on Lady Ellia, closing his eyes as he tried in vain to hide his wrath. "They killed thousands of our people…"

"And we killed thousands of them!" Ellia shouted as more tears began to stream down her pale face. "Both of our peoples were at fault! Not just his, and not just ours!" Ellia's voice broke as she was once again overwhelmed by sadness and desperation. "Why can't you see that? How can you still be jaded by something that happened so long ago?!"

Again it was silent, except for several gasps of disbelief that this criminal, royalty or not, would raise her voice to Emperor Gilliam. Pheris, the wife of Galdria's Emperor, sat quietly observing, concern etched upon her beautiful features. More than any of the other nobles assembled in the Great Hall, Pheris understood the hopelessness that Ellia now felt. The condemned woman was now severed from the one thing that she had thought would protect her: her royal status. But Pheris came from a poor family, a family that had never before known the protection granted by royal blood, and it was only by Gilliam's grace that she had ascended to such a high position, although none would argue that her exquisite beauty also had much to do with it. Like all Galdrians, Pheris was fair of skin, with bright pink eyes that seemed to peer into the soul of those she watched. Her dark hair, blue but appearing black unless hit by direct light, was lightly streaked with gray, like her husband's. Beyond the grief of her condemnation, Pheris felt that something else was also troubling the young noblewoman. Rising from her throne, the Empress descended the Royal Dais and faced Lady Ellia.

Pheris spoke without hesitation, her voice quiet so that only the woman before her could hear. "What is it that you're hiding, Lady?" Pheris asked. "There's something about you… Some weight on your shoulders," she paused as Ellia's eyes once again filled with tears. "I understand," the Empress said as she placed a comforting hand on Lady Ellia's trembling shoulder. Turning to face her husband, Pheris again spoke, allowing all within the Great Hall to hear. "This woman cannot be put to death, for by killing her you would be breaking another of our most ancient laws: the murder of an innocent life form." The assembled nobles of Galdria began muttering amongst themselves as Gilliam stood from his throne, all effort to hide his rage now gone.

"Liar!" he growled at his wife. Those nobles gathered in the hall fell silent as the echoes reverberated through the spacious throne room, for never in the long history of their planet had an Emperor dared to insult his wife in public. The Emperor strode down the dais and stood before his wife and cousin, his body shuddering with anger. "What _nonsense_ is this?!" he screamed. "She has admitted to breaking our law! We have witnesses who saw the two of them together! She is far from innocent, my wife, and she _will_ be executed!" Gilliam turned and walked toward the entrance of the Great Hall, the echo of his footsteps breaking the tense silence.

"She will not be executed," Pheris said calmly. "She is with child, carrying inside of her an innocent being. By killing her you would also be killing the child, and not even you can break _that_ law." The Emperor stopped, saying nothing for several moments. When at last he turned to his wife, his face was contorted with rage and hatred.

"We will discuss this in private, Pheris, but I assure you that Ellia and the abomination growing within her will both be dead by sundown tomorrow. This court is adjourned. Guards, return the criminal to her cell." With that Emperor Gilliam left the hall, followed closely by his wife, who was lost in thoughts of her own: how was she going to save this unborn child, condemned to death by the crimes of its parents?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellia awoke to the sound of her door being unlocked.

She sat up, trying to get her bearings in the darkened cell. It was impossible to tell what time of day it was, for there were no windows this low in the palace, but she felt as if she'd only been asleep for a few hours. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but her sleep had been restless and she felt no better than she had before. As she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of her cell, Ellia saw a woman come in through the open door. The young noblewoman was shocked to discover who her visitor was.

"E… Empress?" she asked, afraid to believe what her eyes showed her. She bowed low, showing the deference of a commoner to her cousin's wife. "What are you doing here? Surely it can't be morning already." Pheris stood quietly, looking down on Ellia. After several moments tears began running down her cheeks, and Ellia was surprised to see such a show of emotion from her Empress. Realizing what was occurring, Ellia's own tears began to flow. "I'm still to be put to death… My child and I will soon be with its father," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Pheris knelt down next to the sobbing noblewoman, putting her arm around her trembling shoulders, trying vainly to give as much comfort as she could. Eventually Ellia stopped crying long enough for the Empress to speak. "All is not lost, Ellia," Pheris said softly, patting the young woman's arm reassuringly. "You will be put to death, I could not save you from that fate. You knew the consequences of your actions. I'll not say that what you did was wrong, for love is a strange force, often binding together those who seem to be the most unlikely. But what you did was foolish, and you broke the law." Pheris was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in before she spoke again. "Your child, however, will live."

Ellia looked up, the misery in her eyes replaced by hope as the Empress continued. "Your execution will be put off until the baby is born, but you will remain here in this cell. Once a day you will be allowed out, to walk and get fresh air. You will be fed well, and you will receive the proper medical attention when the time comes."

Ellia wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she spoke, her voice sounded weak and afraid to her own ears. "What of my child?" She stood up, helped by Pheris, and looked her Empress in the eyes. "What will happen to my child?" she asked again.

Pheris said nothing for a moment, as if unsure of herself for the first time in her life. Finally she spoke, "Your child will be taken from you before your execution and given over to one of our noble families. It will be raised as a Galdrian Lord or Lady, and it will be educated and given rank in our court. There… There is even a chance that, if your child is a male, he may actually become our next Emperor."

At this Ellia gasped, for of all the possibilities she had thought about, her child rising to a position of power seemed impossible to her. "What did you say?" she asked. "Emperor? You must be joking."

Pheris lowered her eyes. "I wish I was… My son, Dorian, left us several years ago on a journey of enlightenment in preparation for his future role as emperor, as I'm sure you know. Several months ago we lost all contact with him. We… We fear that something may have happened to him; that is why Gilliam was so on edge. But Ellia, please don't think badly of your cousin. This has been harder on him than you think, you know. If contact is not regained with Dorian… If my son is dead… Then your child, if male, will be the closest male kin of Gilliam." Pheris looked at Ellia with a sad smile. "You see, Gilliam would have no say in the matter. It is the law." Ellia nodded, relief obviously etched into her features. If she was to die, at least her child would live on.

"Thank you, Pheris. You've taken a great load off of my shoulders." Ellia sat upon the hard wooden bench that doubled as her bed as the Empress turned to leave. Before the door was closed, Pheris faced the condemned woman.

"Ellia, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to make sure your child grows up safely. As long as I live, I swear to you that no harm will come to him or her." With that Galdria's Empress exited the dark cell, leaving Ellia alone with her thoughts.

_My child will live on_, she thought as she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, plagued by dreams of her child's uncertain future.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunters

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hunters Saga, Part I**

"**Hunters."**

They sat silently, watching their prey intently.

It had taken the two Hunters months to discover the bandits' hideout, and now that they knew where it was, nothing would prevent them from taking the outlaws down. The building before them was as far away from civilization as possible, a perfect place to stash the stolen relics that the Hunters were here to recover. The forest that they were hidden in gave the two of them enough cover to hide them from the bandits' prying eyes. They crouched in the sheltering darkness, their long black cloaks helping to camouflage them.

"Miura," the female Hunter whispered to the male. "When do we hit them?" The hunter called Miura sat quietly, as if deep in thought. Slowly he readied his energy rifle, looking at his partner with a slight smile. The girl closed her bright green eyes and sighed. _Maybe I should have just stayed back home at the palace_, the young Galdrian noblewoman thought. She ran a hand through her dark green hair, cut short at the shoulders, and was surprised at the amount of sweat that she found there. The temperature on this planet was anything but warm, but after sitting nearly motionless for hours her nerves were beginning to wear on her.

"We may as well get this over with now, Z. The longer we wait, the more they get dug in." Zellis only nodded as she too readied her weapon, the standard issue energy rifle used by all members of the Alliance of Bounty Hunters. Miura took one last look around, taking in everything he could from his surroundings. "I think we should just charge them. As far as we know there are only two of them, so it should be no problem for us, right?"

Zellis could only nod dumbly, for a reckless charge was not her idea of wise, but Miura usually knew what he was doing. He had always been pretty rash, even when the two of them had been children. Better than anyone on Galdria, their home planet, Zellis could understand Miura's impatience, a trait not shared by most members of their race, and definitely a trait not shared by the other members of Galdria's royal family. Miura was unique, being the offspring of a Galdrian noblewoman and a Saiyan man. Zellis' mother, a high ranking member of the Galdrian royal court, took Miura in and raised him as her own following the executions of Miura's parents, for the union of a Galdrian and a Saiyan was a crime punishable by death. Zellis was born two years later, and Miura had always played the role of the protective older brother to her, and he even insisted on joining her when she decided to become a licensed Hunter against the will of their family. Everything about Miura told of his odd heritage, from his jet-black hair, which spiked nearly straight up while Galdrians shared characteristically straight hair, to his eyes, which were a piercing purple inherited from his mother, while Saiyans typically had dark eyes. He had power and strength inherited from his warrior father, but he also had his mother's gentle and calm nature as well, if one but took the time to get to know him.

Before Zellis had a chance to protest, her adopted-brother and partner burst out of the forest, running head long toward the small building. Zellis followed shortly after, and for a moment she thought that they might actually reach the building unnoticed. She was wrong. The two Hunters were halfway across the clearing when the bandits opened fire. Zellis was barely able to drop to the ground in time, and she looked up to see Miura take a hit to his left arm, but rather than hit the ground he continued his daring charge.

Lowering his rifle before him, Miura fired five blasts at the building's only window, where the enemy shots were coming from. The first four missed his target all together, but the fifth entered the window, and Miura was rewarded with a grunt of pain as one of the bandits went down, hopefully for good. With a short lull in the oncoming fire, Zellis jumped to her feet and followed after Miura. Upon reaching the shelter, Miura dove into the open window with Zellis close behind. After entering the outlaws' building, all hell broke loose.

Zellis' vision was filled with flashing lights as she was struck in the back of the head by one of the bandits. Miura managed to knock her attacker back before more damage was done, but in doing so he left his back unguarded. He was barely able to dodge aside as a blast of energy cut through the air right where he had been standing. The half-Saiyan Hunter picked up his adopted-sister and dashed back, putting as much space between them and their enemies as possible. The four fighters stood facing off, none of them making a move, as if sizing each other up before continuing the battle.

Miura set Zellis back on her feet. "Are you alright? That was quite a hit you took," he said, never taking his eyes off of the two outlaws before him. Zellis nodded and took up a fighting stance beside her partner, prepared to fight hand to hand after losing her weapon upon entry of the building.

"What happened?" she asked. "I thought you had at least one of them down before we came in." She studied her enemies, looking for any obvious injuries. Both of them looked basically the same: humanoid, light blue skin and coal-black eyes without apparent pupils. Their hair was a darker shade of blue, and like Miura's it spiked straight up. They were dressed in what appeared to be torn up old mercenary clothes, well used but not well taken care of. One of them stood a full head taller then the other, but both of them were several inches taller than the two Hunters. "Neither of them looks hurt, it's like they wanted us to get in here…" Miura took his eyes off the bandits just long enough to look at his partner and flash her one of his cocky half-smiles.

"That's exactly what they wanted, to catch us off guard and lure us into a trap." He glared at the opponents before him, seeing his glare mirrored in their own expressions. "I'll bet they knew we were out there all along." Suddenly recognition struck Miura and his eyes widened. "There's something else… Something we didn't expect. Z, these two are Erions, I'm sure of it." The Hunter's eyes narrowed again, not wanting to give his enemies the pleasure of catching him off guard. "That's why my energy rifle shots didn't really hurt them." Any further conversation was interrupted as the two Erion bandits launched their attack.

The larger of the two dashed toward Zellis, lashing out with a powerful spinning kick. The Galdrian Hunter simply put up her arm, taking the blow between her wrist and elbow with a small grunt of pain. The Erion jumped back, surprised that his attack had been blocked by such a slight girl. His hesitation lasted only moments, for this time Zellis was on the attack, striking at her opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches. While nowhere near as physically powerful as her opponent, Zellis had years of Hunter combat training as well as her natural speed on her side, and she was able to take anything that the Erion threw at her. It was an obvious stalemate.

Miura jumped aside with surprising speed as the smaller bandit attempted to tackle him to the ground. Looking around, Miura realized that there wasn't enough room in the small building for Zellis and him to fight at their full potential. As the bandit spun back around to face Miura, he was rewarded with the young nobleman's powerful fist colliding with his jaw. He let out a gurgling sound, his jaw obviously broken, and staggered back. Miura followed, delivering another punishing blow, this time a roundhouse kick that snapped the smaller Erion's arm. Glancing over his shoulder, the half-Galdrian saw his partner locked in a furious battle with the larger bandit.

"Z! Let's take this outside, it's too crowded in here!" Miura shouted over the grunts of exertion coming from his sister and her opponent. Zellis nodded, barely noticeable between her constant attacking and defending. The young Galdrian noblewoman jumped back, disengaging herself from her opponent, then dashed forward again, and with a shout of anger she threw all of her strength into one powerful right hook. She took the bandit in the side of his head, just behind the ear, and the force of the blow knocked him right through the wall behind. Miura smiled slightly and grabbed his injured opponent by the front of his ragged, dirty cloak, tossing him over his shoulder and out the open window. The two Galdrians followed immediately after.

"Miura," Zellis gasped between breaths. "What did you mean back there? When you said your rifle shots didn't hurt them?" She looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to take her attention from the two enraged opponents before her. Zellis felt energy beginning to well up around her brother and was amazed at how powerful he truly was.

Miura's expression remained firm as he said, "It's something I remember hearing about a long time ago." As the half-Saiyan continued gathering his energy, a light purple aura began to manifest around his body. "I heard that somewhere, on a planet called Eria, there were people who were immune to energy attacks, all kinds of energy… I thought it was just a rumor." Suddenly Miura's muscles constricted as his body reached its limit, and he shouted as the large aura around him dissipated, leaving only slight wisps of energy coursing around him. "Z, these two may be a little beyond your ability to deal with." As his partner began to protest he shook his head. "Besides," he said with a cocky smile, "you look pretty exhausted from your little tussle back there." His expression again turned serious. "Let me handle this one. Just back me up if I need it, okay?" Zellis nodded and held her fighting stance, prepared to jump in at any time.

Miura was off with an explosion of energy, dashing toward the two bandits and leaving a trail of dust in his wake. With a primal scream of rage, the half-Saiyan Hunter collided with the first of his opponents, the smaller of the two Erions. Without even slowing down, Miura delivered a thunderous backhanded blow to the already injured bandit, knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain. Miura continued forward, flying straight toward the larger Erion. Unfortunately the second bandit was already prepared for the young Galdrian, and he held his ground as Miura lashed out with a powerful kick. The large Erion ducked below Miura's leg and countered with an attack of his own, a thrusting punch meant to take the Hunter in the side of his head. Only Miura's seemingly supernatural reflexes saved him from the crippling blow as he dropped to his knees, allowing the Erion's attack to pass harmlessly overhead. The two warriors, Saiyan and Erion, backed away from each other, knowing that each of them faced an opponent worthy of caution.

Miura stood ready, panting and gasping for breath. _Damn_, he thought. _I was hoping to take both of them out in that charge, but now I've wasted too much energy to finish this guy quickly… I'll just have to wear him down. _The Hunter cast a sideways glance at the smaller Erion, still lying on the ground, unconscious or dead, Miura didn't know which. _If that other one manages to get enough strength to rejoin the fight, I could be in trouble. _Miura took a deep breath and turned his glance toward Zellis, who had concern for her partner clearly etched on her features. _She still hasn't regained much strength from the fight in the building. No, it looks like I'm on my own._ The Galdrian nobleman returned his attention to his opponent, who was also showing signs of exhaustion and apprehension. For a long time neither fighter moved, as if allowing each other this small moment of rest before the battle began once again. Miura took another deep breath and clenched his fists, drawing on his last reserves of energy. The Hunter was about to attack when he felt energy gathering around his opponent, and he watched in stunned silence as the large Erion powered up to his maximum fighting ability.

"Oh no," Miura whispered as the bandit saw his opening in the Hunter's defenses. He rushed Miura, and nailed the Saiyan with a rib-crushing blow to the chest. The young half-Galdrian cried out in pain as he was sent hurtling backwards, striking the ground hard. He was barely able to roll aside as the Erion's leg smashed into the ground where Miura had just landed. Taking advantage of the situation, the young Hunter grabbed his opponent's leg and threw him as far as he could, trying to get some distance between himself and the Erion. Miura jumped to his feet as the bandit stopped himself in mid air. The Erion's body was trembling with rage, having obviously hoped to kill his opponent by now. He slowly took a breath, allowing himself to calm down as he ascended higher into the air.

_So_, Miura thought. _He wants to take this fight into the air, huh? Fine by me._ Miura began to float slowly upward, much to the surprise and irritation of the Erion. Suddenly the bandit increased his speed, and he was soon soaring high above the Galdrian nobleman. With an alien scream of frustration, he pointed both of his hands toward Miura and unleashed a powerful blast of energy. The young Saiyan's eyes opened wide in astonishment as he watched certain death descending quickly upon him. He flew back as fast as he could, hoping to outrun the Erion's attack, but even as he did so the blast began to pick up speed. Suddenly Miura landed and crossed his arms in front of him, prepared to take the full force of the Erion's energy blast. _I'm too weak to take this hit_, Miura thought. _Even if I manage to somehow survive this, I'll have nothing left!_ The Hunter screamed in anger as the blast approached him, making his black cloak blow and whip around him in the ever increasing gusts of wind.

Time seemed to slow down as Miura held his ground, waiting for the Erion's attack to reach him. _Here it comes!_ he thought as he clenched his eyes shut. Just before the blast hit him, the young Hunter felt another presence interpose itself between him and the Erion's attack. Miura opened his eyes and saw Zellis standing before him, her body surrounded by a blinding energy aura as she summoned all of her Galdrian power, a skill that Miura still couldn't manage to utilize. She pulled her arm back, balling her hand into a tight fist, and with everything she had she knocked the energy blast away. Into the distance it flew, until it crashed into the surrounding mountain range with a deafening explosion and a blinding flash of light. Miura smiled as he looked at his adopted-sister, whose slender body was now surrounded by a bright green and silver aura. Her cloak, which before had looked torn and dirty, now appeared miraculously clean, and it seemed to glow with some inner light. Slowly Zellis' power began to decrease, and the light around her faded.

The three fighters held their breath for a moment, each side unsure of their next move. The large bandit descended back down to the ground, unmasked disgust showing clearly upon his face. Slowly, menacingly, the Erion began walking toward the two Hunters. Miura could tell that the bandit was weaker now after having thrown so much energy into his last attack, but even with his depleted power the Erion was still strong enough to destroy the two Galdrians.

"Z," Miura whispered between breaths. "I have an idea, I just need you to watch the smaller one. I could swear that I saw him move a minute ago… He might be trying to catch us off guard." Out of the corner of his eye, the young Galdrian nobleman saw his partner nod. Miura began focusing as much energy as he could for one last charge against the Erion bandit, who had slowed his advance after seeing the two Hunters whispering amongst themselves. Without another word Miura dashed toward his opponent.

The bandit held his ground and took a defensive stance as the young Hunter closed in on him. Miura let out a scream of rage as he made contact with the Erion. Pulling his left fist back for a powerful strike, Miura watched as the bandit shifted his defenses to counter the blow, just as the half-Saiyan had hoped. Suddenly Miura dropped to his knees and delivered a crippling right uppercut to the large bandit's abdomen. Before the Erion could even utter a cry of pain, Miura jumped up and pulled a long, thin blade from within his cloak. The young Hunter's feet had barely hit the ground when the bandit fell backwards, the blade protruding from his right eye socket.

Miura felt more than saw the smaller bandit rushing towards him. The young Hunter turned to face his next opponent, but Zellis was already upon him. Due to her incredible speed, she seemed to materialize above the small Erion, coming down on him with as much strength as she could muster. A cloud of dust and earth burst up from the ground as Zellis smashed the bandit down with all of her power. A sickening crunch came from deep within the Erion's body, and the bandit screamed in anguish before going completely silent.

Miura let his body relax as he dropped to the ground, sitting up and trying to catch his breath. Zellis walked towards him, brushing the dirt from her cloak. "Good job," she told her brother. "But you're lucky he fell for your feint." Miura could only nod as he lay back on the ground.

"I knew he would," the young Galdrian said as he stared into the sky, now slowly fading into dusk. He leaned up on one arm to look at Zellis. "Thanks. I don't think I had enough energy left to finish that smaller one." He looked past Zellis and grinned as he saw the crater in the ground behind her. "A little unnecessary though… We were only supposed to recover the stolen goods."

Zellis shrugged. "They shouldn't have resisted." Miura laughed as he slowly stood up. Zellis walked over to where the large Erion lay unmoving on the ground. She crouched over him and pulled the blade from his eye, wiping the blood off on the dead bandit's clothing. "Well, let's get what we need and get out of here. I'm ready to go home."

Miura gave her a small smile and nodded. "Home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seven months earlier…_

The flowers were in full bloom as Miura made his way to the Princess' garden.

The day was slowly coming to an end, and the first few stars could now be seen in the purple sky of twilight. His last job had been pretty messy, and he was glad to be back home after so many months away. The young nobleman reached into his cloak and pulled out the envelope that had been delivered to him upon his return to the palace earlier that day. He smiled as he read the note inside:

"_Arius, I didn't believe my father when he said you'd be returning today!_

_It seems like it's been forever since we were together, and I'd like to see_

_you as soon as possible. Come to my garden when you can, I'll be waiting._

_Elysia."_

The young Hunter was forced to smile again. Only Elysia and her father, Emperor Gilliam, insisted on calling him by his official name, Arius Miura de Galdri. He shook his head and sighed as he tucked the note away and entered the Royal Gardens. Miura stopped and smiled slightly as he saw a young woman seated on a bench not far from where he stood, her face hidden behind a large book. She sat with her legs stretched out and crossed in front of her, feet resting on the ledge of a bed of indigo flowers. The robe she wore was a dark shade of blue, hemmed at the edges with a delicate gold thread, and the sleeves, which were far too large, had slid down near her elbows, revealing the pale, soft skin of her forearms. As Miura approached, the girl lowered her book and caught sight of him. Her hair was jet black, a rarity among full-blooded Galdrians, and was cut just above her shoulders, showing off her long, slender neck to very good effect. Her features were delicate, and her eyes, which were a bright shade of pink, seemed to glow within her pale face, which lit up as she tossed her book aside and leapt from the bench, jumping into Miura's arms.

"I can't believe you're back," she cried as she buried her face in Miura's shoulder, her body shuddering as she sobbed against him. Miura put his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled, her face streaked with tears. "I'm so glad to see you, I was worried sick. Is Zellis alright? I'd heard she was injured when you arrived." Elysia closed her eyes and laid her head against the Hunter's chest as he held her close.

"Z's fine," he answered, stroking her hair softly. "She took a pretty nasty shot to her arm, but she'll be alright. As for me, I'm just glad to be back, with you. But…" Miura's voice trailed off as Elysia took a step back from him, her face clouded with worry. As Miura lowered his eyes and turned his back to her, the young Galdrian Princess crossed her arms over her chest.

"But what?" Elysia asked. "Arius, what is it?" She walked over to her unofficial fiancée, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Miura slowly turned to face her. "I won't be able to stay long, I'm afraid." Elysia looked down at the ground as Miura continued. "Z and I have another assignment. We'll be leaving as soon as she's healed up. A shipment of extremely valuable historical relics was stolen from a cargo ship as it was being refueled at a Way Station near Tura. We've been selected to recover the cargo." He brushed a few stray hairs out of Elysia's face before tilting her chin up to kiss her as he slipped his arms around her waist. After a moment he continued. "Z should be fit enough to leave in a week or two, then it may be a long time before we can see each other again."

Elysia nodded as she looked into his eyes. "Then let's not waste what time we have together worrying about it. Come on, Mother and Father have invited you to join us for dinner tonight." The young Princess smiled as she kissed the half-Saiyan Hunter lightly on the cheek. "And after that… Who knows?" Miura nodded as she slipped her arm through his and led him into the palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miura! Miura, wake up, we're getting a distress signal!"

Miura slowly opened his eyes, still half asleep as he looked around, unsure of what was happening. "What… Elysia?" Suddenly he remembered where he was. He must have drifted off to sleep after setting the ship's autopilot coordinates. He stood up from the control seat of his small star cruiser and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. "What is it, Z?"

Zellis was standing at the main control screen with her back to her partner. "I'm not sure, but it looks like someone is broadcasting some kind of distress signal… they sure are using an out of date code though." She turned to Miura with a grin on her face, looking comically sinister in the dim lighting of the ship. "Think they'd give us a reward for helping them out?"

Miura shrugged as he walked toward the screen. "Go ahead and put it through, we may as well help them out if it's on our way back to Galdria." The young Hunter crossed his arms as Zellis began the communication process. Within moments the face of an elderly man appeared on the control screen in front of the two Galdrian nobles. His skin was slightly darker than average, and it made his silver hair and beard stand out all the more. He bore a long scar on the left side of his face that went from forehead to mid-cheek, and his eyes were dark, looking almost black on the computer screen.

"Hello out there," the old man said with a grin. "Didn't actually think there'd be anyone else around this far out. My name is Seth, and I'm the owner of the cargo ship _Gelnika_. It seems I misjudged my fuel situation… My crew and I have been stranded out here for two days, our food, water, and oxygen supplies are running low. We don't have much time left, I'm afraid."

Miura looked over at another monitor that was currently displaying a chart of the surrounding star systems. He narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention. "Why don't you send a request for aid to that planet down there? My chart says it's called Applicah; I'm sure it should have some kind of rescue outpost." The young half-Saiyan looked back at the communication screen, seeing a look of distress come over the old man's face.

Seth shook his head and let out a short chuckle. "I'd rather not ask for help form Applicah. I used to live there, you know. Their so-called 'rescue outpost' is corrupt beyond imagination. I'd rather take my chances out here, thank you very much." The old man wiped sweat from his forehead as he continued. "Applicah is out of the question, young man."

Miura stood silent for a moment, contemplating everything Seth had just told him. "How large is your ship, and how many crew members do you have?" the Galdrian Hunter finally asked after several moments of silence.

Seth wiped more sweat from his brow as he replied. "My ship is an L-Class Cargo Cruiser, and my crew consists of myself, my daughter, and my bodyguard. I'm on a special assignment to deliver this cargo to some Hevan big shot named Mylember." A look of exhaustion came over the old man's face. "I'm already two days late, and you know how those Hevans can be. I'll be lucky if I get even half of my pay."

Zellis narrowed her eyes slightly. "Three crew members for an L-Class? You've got to be kidding me. Where's the rest of your crew?" Miura looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the look of suspicion on her face.

Seth scowled. "There are no other crew members; I haven't the money to hire extra assistance these days." He sighed as he looked down. "It seems I've come upon some hard times of late, you know how it is." The old man's scowl turned to a wry smile as he continued. "Besides, some of my business isn't always what you may call 'legal,' so getting good help can be very hard sometimes. Actually, I'd rather not go into the details of it if you don't mind."

Zellis and Miura looked at each other as if some silent communication had passed between them. The half-Saiyan Hunter looked back toward the screen. "Give us a moment to discuss this. We'll contact you shortly." With that Miura shut off the view screen and sat back down in his chair. "What do you think, Z?"

Zellis shrugged as she leaned against the control panel. "I'm not sure. His story sounds odd to me, but he did say that a Hevan was involved. Due to our alliance with planet Heva, it's our duty as Galdrian nobility to help them out, I guess." She smiled at her adopted-brother. "Besides, if it is a trick I'm sure we can handle some old man."

Miura nodded as he rested his head in his hand. "It's not the old man I'm worried about," he said as he stared at the blank monitor. "It's the bodyguard."

_To be continued..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hunters Saga, Part I**

"**Hunters."**

**Power Levels**

Large Erion Bandit: 1,900,000

Large Erion Bandit, powered up: 2,500,000

Small Erion Bandit: 1,700,000

Miura: 1,800,000

Miura, powered up: 2,300,000

Miura, maxed out: 2,800,000

Zellis: 1,200,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 2,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**While attempting to rescue Seth and his crew, the two hunters discover that they are the target of a powerful new enemy, one who will stop at nothing to destroy Miura…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hunters Saga, Part II**_

"_**Rescue." **_


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hunters Saga, Part II**

"**Rescue."**

The airlock hatch opened slowly with a hiss.

Miura and Zellis stepped on board the _Gelnika_, welcomed by the old man himself. The two Galdrians were surprised to see how short he was, for only his face had been visible during their communications. He wore a drab, olive green jumpsuit and big black boots and gloves that would have made him look comical if it wasn't for the large broadsword that he had strapped to his back. He smiled as he walked toward the two Hunters, arms wide open in a gesture of friendship.

"Ah," Seth said as he looked Zellis up and down. "You are much more beautiful in person, darling. The rumors of Galdrian beauty appear to be true, I see. And you, young man," he said as he turned his glance to Miura. "What power you possess. You must be a great Hunter indeed." Miura raised and eyebrow as Seth turned his back to the two Hunters and began walking swiftly down a long corridor, dimly illuminated by the amber glow of the _Gelnika's_ emergency lights. The Galdrian nobles stood silently for a moment, listening to the echo of Seth's footsteps as he slowly walked out of sight.

Zellis looked at Miura and gestured for him to go first, and the half-Saiyan rolled his eyes as he began following the old man. "What did you mean back there?" Miura asked as he caught up with Seth, Zellis following close behind. "Surely you can't sense power levels without some sort of device; I don't think that's possible." Seth only smiled as he continued walking, not slowing his pace at all.

"There are many skills that one can master, if one but takes the time to try," Seth responded as he looked at Miura out of the corner of his eye. "I have a feeling there's a lot that you could learn if you'd only attempt something new." He stopped before a large blast door with a keypad installed into the wall next to it. He turned to Miura and Zellis, raising his eyebrows as he cleared his throat theatrically.

"Oh, sorry," Miura said as he and Zellis turned their backs to the mysterious old man, allowing him to enter the code in secret. Zellis looked at Miura and cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly. The half-Saiyan Hunter only shrugged and grinned. He had already taken a liking to the old man, and he felt that there was a lot that someone like Seth could teach him. The two Hunters heard the door slide open, and they turned to see Seth gesturing to them to follow him inside.

"You'll have to excuse the lighting in here," the old man said as he walked into a large chamber, which Zellis and Miura assumed must be the bridge. "After the fuel cells were depleted, the power was completely shut down, so now we're running on backup power. I suppose it could be worse though," Seth said with a grin. "We could have no power at all." Miura took a few steps into the chamber and halted suddenly. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room, for he sensed that someone was watching him, someone very strong.

Miura quickly jumped back as someone flew at him from a shadowy corner, throwing a punch right where the young nobleman had been standing only moments before. The figure, which Miura couldn't fully see due to the dim lighting of the chamber, appeared to be large, probably several inches taller than him. Miura crouched down as a leg cut through the air just above his head. The Galdrian Hunter jumped back several feet, sliding across the metal floor as he quickly got into a defensive stance. Zellis stood ready for a fight just behind and to the right of him, and Seth stood calmly off to the left, his arms crossed over his chest. Miura's attacker was nowhere to be seen, but the half-Saiyan could still feel his presence nearby. Seth raised his hand to halt the assault of Miura's mysterious opponent.

"That's enough Clef," Seth said sternly as he walked toward Miura and laid his arm on the young Galdrian's shoulder. "I think that he's proven himself to be genuine." Seth, noticing Zellis' questioning look, smiled and patted her on the arm. "You must understand, darling. There are many dangerous people in this universe, some of which wouldn't hesitate to impersonate a Hunter just to get their hands on my cargo. However," he said with a smile, "there are very few common crooks in this galaxy with enough skill to match my bodyguard. Seth moved away from Miura and Zellis, standing in the middle of the dim bridge. "Clef, it's alright to show yourself now, I feel confident that these two mean us no harm. And if they do pull anything," the old man said with a grin, "then you may do as you please with them."

Miura slowly let his guard down as a tall figure emerged from the shadows just behind him. The young Hunter was startled at just how close his opponent had managed to get to him, and he was more than a little embarrassed. The clothing worn by Miura's attacker was fairly commonplace: dark blue, baggy pants and a long, sleeveless black jacket that hung down to his knees. His shoes were unusual, appearing to be some kind of light colored leather, without any apparent laces. The most striking thing about the mysterious attacker was the color of his skin, which was a dark green, with strange pink muscle patterns and striations along his exposed arms and stomach. Miura studied the stranger's face and noticed the thick, hairless ridges that protruded just above his dark eyes. From out of the green-skinned warrior's forehead there rose two short, thin antennae, and the head itself was hairless and smooth. The assailant's ears were pointed at the tops, as the two Galdrians noticed when he turned his head toward Seth and whispered something to the old man.

Recognition suddenly came upon Miura. "You're a Namekian!" At this, Seth and the warrior he had called Clef ceased their whispered conversation. The old man smiled at the young nobleman, but the Namekian simply glared at him. Miura nodded as he continued, "I've heard of the green-skinned people from Namek, but I never thought I'd actually meet one this far from their home world. And from the way you attacked me back there you're obviously a warrior, which is a rarity among your people… if I'm not mistaken, that is." Seth chuckled and looked up at Clef, noticing for the first time the scornful look that his bodyguard was giving Miura.

Seth elbowed the Namekian in the ribs and scowled, but Clef ignored him and strode forward, stopping only a few inches away from Miura. "You're pretty knowledgeable for a Saiyan, which a rarity among your people… if I'm not mistaken, that is," Clef said, obviously mocking Miura. The Namekian warrior smiled coldly at the expression of surprise on the Hunter's face. Miura turned to Zellis, alarm etched clearly into his features. She was too shocked to do anything, for in all their years as Hunters no one had ever guessed her adopted-brother's secret. Seth stood dumbfounded for a moment before breaking out into one of his loud chuckles.

"Nonsense, Clef. The Saiyans are extinct, my friend; I think you're finally losing your mind." Seth continued laughing, ignoring the sharp stare of his Namekian bodyguard. "It's been about fifty years since planet Vegeta was destroyed." He stopped laughing for a moment as he looked Miura over again, raising an eyebrow as he seemed to notice the Galdrian's unusual spiky hair for the first time. "Now, I'll admit that for a Galdrian his hair's a little strange, but he doesn't look like he could be twenty years old, let alone fifty."

Miura's hand slowly grasped the handle of his energy rifle, which he kept concealed within his long black cloak. Zellis noticed this as she too began to reach for her weapon. Suddenly Clef began laughing. "Don't bother with your weapon, I could care less whether you're a Saiyan or not. You know, you aren't the first Saiyan I've met, although it's been a long time. I was just a child then…" Clef's voice trailed off, as if he was lost in some private memory. Eventually the Namekian warrior strode forward, laying his hand on Miura's shoulder. "Actually I have some information you may be interested in, but we'll get to that later. For now, I'm just glad you took it easy on me earlier." Clef smiled slightly, seeing the relief that came over the young half-Saiyan's face. "Despite all of the training I've had, I doubt that I'd stand a chance against a Saiyan. At least not according to the stories I've heard."

"Enough," said Seth as he made his way to a door on the right side of the bridge. "Let's move this conversation somewhere a little less dreary." Miura and the others followed the old man as he entered another room, smaller and illuminated entirely by candles. Sitting at a short, square table in the center of the room was one of the most beautiful women Miura had ever seen. Her light pink hair was long, flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Her face was perfectly proportioned, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of maroon. She looked tall, though it was hard to judge with her sitting, and she was built like a dancer: slender arms and waist, small breasts, and long, beautiful legs. She wore a jumpsuit like Seth's, but skin-tight and showing off her figure perfectly. The old man smiled proudly at the girl as he walked around the table, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"Twilight, I'd like you to meet our saviors, Miura and Zellis. They're Hunters from Galdria, and they were gracious enough to hear me out." Turning toward the Hunters, Seth smiled and put his arm around the girl. "Zellis, Miura, this is my daughter, Twilight." The girl rose from her seat and made her way towards the two Galdrians. She smiled and hugged them each in turn.

"Thank you so much for going through all the trouble to help us. You have no idea how much this means, since we were almost out of supplies and would surely have died if not for you." She made her way back to the table, gesturing for the others to join her. After all of them were seated, Zellis spoke up.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure what we can really do in a situation like this. We don't carry many extra fuel cells on our ship, certainly not enough to power a cruiser this size." She looked down at the table and shook her head. Everyone was silent for several minutes, not knowing what to say. It seemed Seth and Twilight's hopes had been crushed, and Clef merely leaned back in his seat, obviously deep in thought. The sound of Miura clearing his throat broke the silence.

"There is one way." At this Twilight and her father seemed to perk up slightly. They both looked at him, silently imploring him to continue. Miura looked at them for a moment and lowered his eyes. "Unfortunately it would involve you abandoning your cargo here. The three of you could board our ship and we'd take you to the nearest planet or Way Station, from there you could hire a salvage crew to come and pick up your cargo." Again there was a long silence, until Seth spoke up.

"No… Leaving our cargo is out of the question. Space pirates and privateers could easily find the ship with their deep space probes." He looked at Miura and shook his head. "Besides, the Hevans won't accept any excuses…" Seth's voice trailed off as he rested his head in his hands. The two Hunters looked at each other, neither of them able to think of an easy solution to the problem. Zellis was about to speak when a soft beeping began emanating from within her cloak. She jumped up from her seat and pulled out a small device. Immediately Miura was up and heading towards the door, Zellis close behind. The other three remained seated, unsure of what to do. Seth stood and followed the Hunters into the bridge. "What's the matter? Zellis, Miura, is something wrong? What's going on?" The two Galdrians made their way back towards the airlock, readying their weapons as if in preparation for battle.

"It's an incoming signal from our ship," Miura said as he continued walking. "It means that an unidentified cruiser or probe has made it through our sentry points." As the Hunters reached the airlock, Miura stopped and turned to Seth. "I suggest that you and your daughter get somewhere safe. For something to make it so far into our defenses without first sending some kind of transmission isn't a good sign." Suddenly the _Gelnika_ shook violently, tossing the three of them to the ground. The dim emergency lights flickered several times but remained on, though their color had now changed from amber to red. Miura stood and looked at Seth. "You have much more to worry about now than your cargo… I think your ship's been boarded."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef shut the door firmly behind him.

He slowly walked through the bridge, making his way to a large blast door several yards away. After opening the door, Clef stepped through into a long corridor leading slightly downward, moving closer and closer to the immense power he had felt boarding the _Gelnika_. The Namekian had sensed some dread drawing closer to the cruiser for the better part of an hour, right around the time that the two Galdrian Hunters had arrived on board. After the explosion that had rocked the ship, Clef had commanded Twilight to remain in the room, and to lock the door behind him after he had left. _Not that a locked door will protect her from the power that I'm sensing right now_, he thought as he moved deeper and deeper into the bowels of the ship.

After creeping through the darkness for several minutes, Clef came upon one of the _Gelnika's _empty cargo bays. It was a large chamber, easily three times the size of the bridge, which was now several levels above him. _A perfect place to await my opponent… And a perfect place for a fight._

The Namekian warrior didn't have long to wait, for he felt the power of the mysterious invader enter the chamber through a doorway directly across from the entrance Clef had used. The footsteps of the mysterious attacker echoed through the empty cargo hold, slowly making their way closer to the Namekian, who now stood ready for battle.

"Well, well, what have we here?" asked a voice out of the darkness. "A Namek, huh? Too bad. I was hoping that I'd get to fight someone a little more challenging." The intruder continued walking toward Clef until his outline could be seen by the Namekian. It seemed to the green-skinned warrior that the assailant had hair very similar to that of Miura's: dark, probably black, and spiked straight up, lacking only the Hunter's one small spike that hung down over his forehead. The invader's clothing, though hard to see clearly in the dim lighting, looked like a baggy black jumpsuit, cinched at the waist with a tight, black belt. As he continued to approach Clef, the Namekian saw that the stranger also wore a long black cape and black gloves, whose knuckles were capped with short spikes. Clef narrowed his eyes as the mysterious invader stepped into the red light, which was shining down from the ceiling far above them. The Namekian gasped as he now clearly saw the resemblance between his soon-to-be opponent and Miura. The attacker could easily have been his twin, though Miura looked slightly younger than the stranger. Miura's hair, while also spiked, seemed to be slightly shorter, and it had a different looking texture than the hair of the invader. But it was clear to Clef what this stranger truly was. _Another Saiyan._

The Saiyan warrior continued his advance, seemingly undaunted by Clef's presence. "Stand aside, Namek scum, you're not the one I'm here for." When he saw that Clef had no intention of letting him pass, the mysterious Saiyan warrior stopped and crossed his arms, laughing. "Very good, very valiant, I'm sure your friends would be very proud of you… But this _is_ your last chance." The warrior's face became a mask of rage when Clef still stood his ground. "Fine!" the Saiyan shouted. "You've made your last mistake, Namek!"

The Saiyan was upon Clef so fast that the Namekian didn't even see his movements. It was too late to put up any kind of defense as the Saiyan warrior drilled Clef in the side of the face, his spiked gloves digging into the Namek's flesh and knocking him across the room. The intruder bared his teeth and screamed in rage as he flew after Clef, who was still reeling from the blow, dark purple blood running down the side of his face. Again the Saiyan made contact as he gave Clef a roundhouse kick, smashing the green-skinned warrior into the solid metal wall. Clef could only sit there, half-embedded in the wall and in a daze as the mysterious assailant began walking toward him, cracking his knuckles and laughing.

"Well Namek dog, have you learned your lesson yet?" The Saiyan flashed a sinister smile at the injured Namekian. "Now," he said as he grabbed Clef by the face and threw him to the ground at his feet. "You will beg me for mercy." The green-skinned warrior slowly struggled to his hands and knees, his body trembling slightly. The Saiyan invader's face, which was still set in an evil smirk, quickly changed to a look of surprise and hatred as Clef looked him in the eyes and spat on the attacker's black boots. The Namekian's opponent looked down on him in disgust. "Ungrateful wretch," the Saiyan said through clenched teeth. "I offered you a chance to live, all you had to do was beg, and this is how you—" He stopped short as an aura of energy began to manifest itself around the warrior at his feet.

Suddenly the energy exploded outward in a wave, blowing the Saiyan across the chamber as Clef jumped up from the ground and dashed at the startled intruder. The Namek threw a flurry of blows at the mysterious Saiyan, landing several, then jumped back and fired a blast of energy at his opponent. The Saiyan warrior gasped as the blast collided with him, exploding in a flash of light and knocking him backwards into the opposite wall. The chamber shook from the impact, and Clef ran at the dazed Saiyan, not allowing him any time to recover. The Namekian lashed out with a devastating kick, which the Saiyan easily blocked, surprising Clef with a left hook that smashed the green-skinned warrior into the ground. Clef screamed in pain as the Saiyan came down on him, driving his knee into the Namekian warrior's back.

The black-clad warrior began laughing as he ground his knee into the small of Clef's back, eliciting more screams from the Namekian. The intruder's eyes opened wide in surprise as he felt a strong pressure around each of his arms. He looked left and right, grunting in anger as he saw the source of the problem. Clef's arms were stretched out to unbelievable proportions, and were wrapped tightly around the arms of the Saiyan warrior. The intruder gasped as he was pulled off his feet, and he cried out in pain as Clef came down on him with all of the strength he could muster. The Namekian drove his foot into the abdomen of his opponent, crushing the Saiyan warrior into the ground. The black-clad intruder spit out a mouth full of blood and clenched his eyes shut as he gasped in pain.

The mysterious Saiyan warrior thrust his arm towards Clef, firing a blue burst of energy at the face of the Namekian. Clef tilted his head to the side and sprang back, sliding across the floor as his arms retracted back to their original length. The Saiyan jumped to his feet, holding his stomach and breathing heavily as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. The mysterious invader wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand as Clef took up an offensive stance, prepared to deliver another attack. "Tell me," the Namekian said, not taking his eyes off of the opponent before him. "Are you one of the Saiyans from Earth?"

The black-clad Saiyan glared at him, slowly assuming a fighting stance of his own. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted angrily at the Namekian warrior. "I am the last of my kind, unless you count that pathetic half-breed Miura." The Saiyan continued to glare at Clef. "These so called 'Earth Saiyans' are nothing but a ridiculous story." The green-skinned warrior only smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, friend, but you're wrong." The Saiyan said nothing as he stared at the Namekian, obvious hatred etched in his features. Clef continued. "Many years ago, when I was just a child, several Saiyan warriors came to planet Namek claiming to be from Earth. There were three of them, and they saved my people from a tyrant called Frieza." Clef smiled when he saw the look of disbelief on the Saiyan's face. "That's right, by now there may be a whole colony of your people living on Earth."

The intruder's face once again became a mask of hatred and anger. "Well, I appreciate this information, weakling. I'd heard, of course, that Frieza was destroyed, but by a Saiyan? How very fitting." The black-clad warrior slowly began gathering power to himself, forming an aura of blue energy around his body. He let out a scream of rage as his power continued to grow, causing the entire ship to tremble. Clef had to struggle to keep his footing as the floor beneath him began to shudder. The floor around the Saiyan exploded into shrapnel as he dashed toward the Namekian bodyguard.

Clef crossed his arms, forming an X, and raised them before his face as the mysterious Saiyan threw a straight punch, his fist colliding with the Namekian's defense. Clef had underestimated the intruder's strength, and he screamed in pain as he was sent reeling back, only to be caught from behind by the Saiyan warrior. _He's so fast!_ Clef thought in amazement. Before the Namekian warrior had a chance to attempt an attack, he was engulfed in a powerful energy blast that plowed him across the chamber. He slid across the floor and lay there in pain as smoke rose from his charred clothing and flesh. The Saiyan stood on the other side of the empty cargo hold, his body still surrounded by the blue aura.

"Well, it has certainly been fun, my green friend." The black-clad warrior pointed his gloved hand toward the Namekian and began to focus enough energy for a devastating blast. "By the way, the name's Hanzo. Now when God asks, you can tell him who sent you." The Saiyan unleashed his attack on Clef, the blast of energy tearing through the air and making its way toward the Namekian. Time seemed to slow down for Clef as he struggled to his feet, prepared to do what he could against such a powerful force. To the surprise of both fighters, two more energy beams flew into the room. The first, a bright green in color, collided with Hanzo's blast and illuminated the large chamber with a huge explosion of energy. The second, more powerful blast was purple, and it smashed into the right side of the Saiyan warrior, eliciting a scream of pain and frustration from him as it sent him crashing through the wall and into the next chamber over.

Miura flew into the room, heading straight for Hanzo as Zellis dashed toward Clef, catching him just before he fell to the ground, overcome by exhaustion. The room that Hanzo had been blasted into was suddenly illuminated from within by a bright blue light, and the Saiyan warrior burst through the wall with an explosion of energy. Miura's eyes opened wide and he stopped in midair as Hanzo flew towards him, preparing a powerful attack. The young Galdrian dropped to the ground as a bolt of energy tore through the air above him. Miura had no time to react as Hanzo appeared in front of him and gave him a solid kick to the chin, sending the half-Saiyan spiraling toward the ceiling. Hanzo immediately jumped into the air, causing the floor around him to shatter with energy. Miura continued flying upwards, trying in vain to regain his senses as the black-clad Saiyan reached him and pulled his fist back for a devastating blow. Before Hanzo had a chance to strike, he was aware of a new power flying up from below him, and as he looked down he was struck squarely in the face by a ball of green ki. Three more energy orbs followed, striking the Saiyan warrior and causing him to growl in frustration.

Miura gasped in pain as he struck the ceiling of the chamber, all of his breath knocked out of him. He felt someone catch him as he began to fall, and he was set safely on the ground by Zellis, her body emitting a soft green glow and surrounded by an aura of Galdrian energy. Hanzo landed several yards away, glaring with undisguised hatred at the two Hunters while his scorched clothing smoked around him. Miura took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance next to his adopted-sister.

"Finally," Hanzo said as he flashed a wicked smile. "I've waited so long for this moment, Miura. You are going to die." The Saiyan warrior began to laugh maniacally as an enormous amount of power could be felt welling up from inside his body, causing the chamber to fill up with an ominous wind. The _Gelnika_ began to tremble slightly as Hanzo continued to draw upon some internal source of power, a power unlike anything that the two Galdrians had ever felt before. Miura took a step forward and clenched his fists, his hair and cloak blowing wildly about him.

"Who are you?!" Miura shouted as he began to power up also, summoning all of the energy that he could. "Why do you have so much hatred for me when we haven't even met before?!" He looked at Zellis questioningly, but she merely shrugged and shook her head, unsure of Hanzo's motives herself. As Miura looked back at his opponent he gasped in surprise, for Hanzo's entire body was surrounded by a bright aura of golden energy that seemed to emanate from within his body. The Saiyan's eyes, which before had been as black as coal, were now a chilling shade of green, and his hair and eyebrows seemed to be outlined in the shimmering golden color of his aura. Hanzo's eyes clenched shut as he let out a shout of exertion, causing a wave of energy to sweep through the cargo chamber.

Zellis and Miura were barely able to hold their ground, and were forced to shield their eyes from the bright flash of energy that emanated from their opponent. When the light had died down, the two Galdrians looked at the Saiyan warrior and gasped in amazement. His aura seemed to flare around him like a golden flame and his hair and eyebrows were now entirely changed from black to a bright shade of golden-yellow. He stood with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, a cocky smirk clearly evident on his face.

"Now you face the power of a Super Saiyan," Hanzo said. "Prepare yourselves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth's hands were a blur as they flew across the control panel.

The clicking of the computer keys echoed through the empty, silent bridge. He stopped for a moment to wipe sweat from his forehead. _It's useless_, the old man thought as he shook his head in dismay. The sudden tremors of the _Gelnika_ had knocked it too close to the planet Applicah, which now appeared to hover just below the large cargo cruiser. Now they were caught in the planet's gravitational pull, and soon the entire ship, not to mention Miura's star cruiser which was still docked to the _Gelnika_, would be sucked into the atmosphere. _I knew I should have spent the extra money for escape pods_, Seth thought as another tremor slammed him into the control panel. The old man turned suddenly, his hand flying to the hilt of his broadsword as a loud grinding sound came from somewhere close behind him.

His eyes widened in surprise as the floor in the center of the bridge seemed to buckle upward, forming a red hot bubble that continued to spread outward. Seth pulled his sword from its sheath and held it before him, prepared for anything. The grinding sound grew louder as something continued to try to burst forth from the level just below the bridge, until the floor began to crack around the bubble. Suddenly the entire center of the room exploded upward in a bright flash of energy. Seth looked on in amazement as Miura, surrounded by a pillar of golden light, was slammed hard against the ceiling of the bridge.

The young Hunter screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the pillar of energy dissipated. Seth ran to Miura, skirting along the edge of the hole in the floor. Upon reaching the young Galdrian, Seth heard another sound coming from inside the small crater. Before the old man could react, a strange warrior, clad entirely in black and surrounded by an aura of yellow energy, burst out of the hole. The mysterious golden-haired warrior held Zellis by the ankle, and he tossed her to the ground near Miura.

The half-Saiyan Hunter struggled to his feet, his cloak charred and torn, blood running down his face from a large gash in his forehead. "Hanzo, you bastard! What have we done to you?!" Miura shouted as Seth ran to his side, steadying him as he almost fell to the ground. The young Galdrian looked at him, as if noticing him for the first time. "Seth, go! Get Z and Twilight out of here, this guy's a monster, he's too strong for us!" The old man nodded as he returned his sword to its scabbard and picked Zellis up from the floor, tossing her over his shoulder as he ran toward the exit of the bridge.

Hanzo watched the two of them flee, not attempting to stop them. Slowly he turned his gaze back to Miura and smiled. "Well then, it's just you and me now, as it should have been all along." Hanzo glared at the young half-Saiyan. "And you're finished," he said through clenched teeth. "Look at you, you can barely stand. I'll enjoy killing you, but don't worry about you friends. As long as they stay out of this, I'll consider leaving them alone. No promises though. You understand, right?"

Miura spread his legs beneath him, trying to steady himself as his body began to tremble in rage. Small pieces of metal and debris began to float into the air around the Galdrian, and Hanzo uncrossed his arms and looked on in surprise as Miura's power began to slowly increase. The half-Saiyan looked at the black-clad warrior, contempt clearly displayed on his face. "You won't touch any of them! I won't let you!" Miura shouted in rage as a golden aura sprang up around him, causing his dark hair and the remnants of his cloak to blow fiercely around him.

Hanzo watched in utter amazement as the Galdrian's eyes, usually bright purple, began to change until there were the same shade of green as the Super Saiyan's own. He stumbled back as the _Gelnika_ shuddered again, and this time the shaking was accompanied by an incredibly loud groaning and grinding sound. "Fine then!" the black-clad Saiyan shouted at Miura. "Tear the ship down around us; kill us both for all I care!" Miura let out a scream as energy exploded around him, causing the ship to tilt severely to one side. Hanzo glared at the Hunter, gathering as much power as he could. With a flash of energy, Hanzo flew toward Miura, holding a ball of concentrated ki in his right hand. "Take this!"

Before the Saiyan warrior could strike, Seth, who had returned to help Miura, attacked him from behind, using his broadsword to slash downward with all of his strength. Hanzo screamed in pain as the old man's heavy sword bit deep into his back, causing blood to splatter onto Seth's face. The old swordsman jumped back, tossing his sword aside as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Miura!" he shouted above the terrible grinding and groaning. "Hold onto something, we're going down!"

The inside of the cargo cruiser became excruciatingly hot as it entered Applicah's atmosphere. As large pieces of the ship began to break apart, the three warriors on the bridge were thrown to the ground, and Hanzo was tossed through the hole in the middle of the chamber. The screams of the mysterious Saiyan warrior were the last things Miura heard as the _Gelnika_ slammed into the ground of planet Applicah.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hunters Saga, Part II**

"**Rescue."**

**Power Levels**

Hanzo: 3,200,000

Hanzo, powered up: 4,100,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 5,300,000

Clef: 1,950,000

Clef, powered up: 2,600,000

Miura: 2,000,000

Miura, powered up: 2,900,000

Miura, False Super Saiyan: 4,300,000

Seth: 75

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,200,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 2,000,000

Zellis, (from above) maxed out: 2,500,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura and Clef have survived the **_**Gelnika**_** crash, but Zellis and Twilight have been taken by Hanzo. The two warriors rush to face off against the ruthless Super Saiyan, who has a startling revelation for Miura…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hunters Saga, Part III**_

"_**Revelations." **_


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hunters Saga, Part III**

"**Revelations."**

Miura's body was flooded with pain as the hot sun beat down on him.

Slowly, ignoring the jolts of pain that coursed throughout his battered body, the young Hunter stood to his feet. His eyes were blinded by the bright sun, and he shielded them with his hand as he tried to regain his bearings. The environment around him appeared to be some kind of desert wasteland, though it may have been otherwise before the crash of the _Gelnika_. Large pieces of the ship lay strewn about, but most of the cruiser remained intact, though it would obviously never fly again. As Miura took a step forward, the pain in his ribs became unbearable, forcing him to his knees. Again the Hunter attempted to stand, but it was no use, and he fell to the ground as darkness overcame him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three years earlier…_

Miura knelt before his Emperor.

Gilliam, Emperor of Galdria, looked down upon the young nobleman, disappointment clearly evident on his face. The green-haired ruler absently rubbed his chin, contemplating Miura's unusual request. Gilliam sat in his personal quarters, having granted Miura's desire for a private meeting. The Emperor stood up and began pacing around the richly decorated room, stopping for moment to stare intently at a large rack of ancient books. He sighed as he returned his attention to Miura.

"I understand your reasons for wishing to leave, Arius. Zellis is very important to you, and you only wish to see that she remains safe." The young nobleman slowly looked up, locking eyes with his Emperor—his mother's executioner. Gilliam stared coldly back, eventually closing his eyes and shaking his head. After returning to his seat, Galdria's Emperor continued. "You are no fool, so I'll not try and hide it any more. Arius, you will be my Heir… I need you here, to finish your education."

Miura gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. "My Lord, I… I had no idea." Gilliam sighed as he ran his hand through his long, dark-green hair. After lowering his gaze, Miura swallowed hard, unsure of his next words. "Why me? Why allow a _half-breed_ like me to become Emperor?" The young nobleman raised his eyes, seeing to his surprise the look of exhaustion and weariness that now came over Gilliam's face.

"Because there is no one else. And because my daughter is very fond of you," the Emperor replied. "And because I am guilty of things from the past that I cannot now, unfortunately, undo. Arius," Gilliam said quietly, his voice thick with emotion, "your mother was very special to me…" The Emperor was cut off as Miura snorted and stood to his feet, turning his back on his ruler. Gilliam closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"How dare you talk to me about my mother," the young half-Saiyan whispered through clenched teeth. "I never even knew her because of you; you had her killed because of some antiquated law." Miura looked at Gilliam over his shoulder, his face red with anger. "And now I'm supposed to become the next Emperor, the Emperor of a people who murdered my parents?" Tears began streaming down Miura's face as he looked away, ignoring the look of sorrow on Gilliam's face. With his fists clenched, the young nobleman walked briskly toward the door, stopping long enough to speak once more. "And how dare you talk to me about Elysia? You're the one who's been dead set against our relationship for years, so don't try to tell me that you're doing this for her." Miura flashed an angry glare at the Emperor, his body trembling as he attempted to hold back more tears. "You're doing this for you. Do you think that Ellia will forgive you if you make me the next Emperor? I pity you, you poor fool…"

"Arius, wait," Gilliam begged, rising from his seat. "I know that I've wronged you, and I wish with all my heart that I could bring your mother back, but I can't!" The Emperor strode forward, grabbing the young nobleman lightly by the arm. "Just hear me out, please…"

"I've heard enough," Miura said softly as he pulled away from Gilliam's grasp. "I'm going with Z." With that Miura left Gilliam's presence, prepared to accompany Zellis on her Hunter training, regardless of his Emperor's wishes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, he's starting to come to!"

Miura's eyes fluttered open as he took in the sight of a dimly lit room around him. He could sense that there were people nearby, but everything else still seemed blurry, and none of the figures that he sensed could be seen.

"Z? Clef? Is that you?" The half-Galdrian Hunter sat up from the soft bed that he'd been lying in as his vision started to clear. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he was struck by a crippling bout of dizziness.

"Just take it easy, son," said a man's voice from off to his right. "You're lucky we found you when we did, otherwise you'd probably be dead right now… Too bad about the others though." The man, who Miura still couldn't make out clearly, sighed. "How many were on your ship anyway? I mean, if you don't mind my asking, that is."

Miura tried to answer, but the man's comment about "others" had caused the words to stick in his throat. After a moment of disbelief, Miura spoke. "What do you mean? What others?" Gradually, as the young Hunter's vision cleared, he saw for the first time the two people who shared the room with him.

The first was man, middle aged with short dark hair that was streaked with grey. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days, but his clothes were clean and he looked very fit and healthy. He was dressed strangely, but Miura realized that the clothing, which consisted of loose white pants, a baggy shirt and vest, and a turban-like hat upon his head, marked the man as a desert dweller. His skin was dark, but Miura was unsure if it was a natural color or merely tanned by the hot desert sun. The second person, an old woman, had a similar complexion, though her skin was wrinkled and her hair grey and white. Both had light blue eyes that stood out brightly against their darkened faces.

"You should never have said anything about the other two, Scherez," the old woman muttered to the man. "Now you've gone and worried him, and he isn't even fully recovered!" Slowly the old woman turned her gaze to Miura, and she lowered her eyes and sighed. We recovered two other folks from the wreckage out there. One, a Namek by the looks of him, isn't doing so well. The other… Well, maybe we ought to just let you see for yourself." The man, whom the old woman had called Scherez, helped Miura stand to his feet. The young Saiyan was surprised to see that all of his wounds had been tended to, and he was dressed in clean clothing, similar to the desert garb of Scherez. The two strangers led Miura into an adjoining chamber where a second bed was located. A sheet was draped over what appeared to be the form of a sleeping person, but the half-Galdrian knew better.

Miura slowly walked toward the bed, aided by Scherez, and as he went he felt a dread creeping up on him. One of his friends, unless by some miracle it was Hanzo, was lying before him dead. The young Hunter reached for the top of the sheet, and he gasped as he pulled it down, revealing the face of the body. He stood silent for a moment as he closed his eyes, and with a trembling hand he replaced the sheet.

"Seth," Miura whispered. "I'm so sorry… I should be dead, not you. Hanzo was after me, only me." The half-Saiyan Hunter leaned against the wall and remained silent for a while, untroubled by Scherez and the old woman. After several minutes Scherez cleared his throat and gestured to a third room that lay at the end of a short hallway.

"Perhaps we should take him to the Namek now, Niena," Scherez said as he turned to face the old woman. She nodded and motioned for him to once again assist Miura. Everyone was silent as the three of them moved gradually down the hallway. Niena opened the door as Miura and Scherez entered the third room.

Clef lay unmoving on a bed in the center of the small, dim chamber. His breathing, barely noticeable in the shadowy room, was shallow, but he showed no outwardly visible wounds. "I hate to tell you this, but he probably won't make it," Niena said as she shook her head in dismay.

Scherez rolled his eyes at the old woman. "You don't know that for sure. Nameks are pretty durable, I hear. He may still come out of it." The dark-skinned man guided Miura to a chair in the corner and helped him sit down. "What happened up there, on your ship? How many people were with you when you went down? With a ship that size I'd expect to find a lot more than three people."

Miura, who had had his head bowed with sorrow, slowly looked up. "You mean you only found the three of us, no others?" Scherez shook his head as he leaned against the opposite wall. _Z and Twilight could still be alive somewhere_, Miura thought as a slight glimmer of hope entered his mind. Then his thoughts again turned to darkness as he realized that Hanzo may have lived also. Niena, who had seated herself in a chair next to the bed, stood up and stretched.

"It's still early, and you're still hurt, unless I'm mistaken," the old woman said. "How about we get you some food and drink, then you can introduce yourself and tell us all about these 'others' of yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura remained silent, awaiting the reactions of Niena and Scherez.

They had been talking in what appeared to be the kitchen, seated around a small, round table. The two desert dwellers remained quiet for several moments, allowing the young Hunter's story to sink in. Scherez leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin in one hand as he looked across the table at the old woman. Niena, who hadn't spoken a single word as Miura relayed his tale, sat back with a slight scowl on her weathered face. Eventually she spoke.

"That's quite a story, my young friend," she said to Miura, who had stood up and was now leaning against the wall opposite her. "And if it weren't for the powerful evil presence that I've been feeling since your crash, I probably wouldn't believe you. To think, a Saiyan that somehow escaped Frieza's destruction of planet Vegeta." Miura stared at Niena in surprise, startled that she was able to feel so strongly the negative energy that must belong to Hanzo. She smiled as she noticed the look of amazement that the half-Galdrian tried so hard to conceal. "I know what you're thinking, young one. A planet like Applicah is probably brimming with bad energy, but not like I've been feeling lately. My people have senses that are very in tune with any disturbance to this planet's life force. You see, Scherez and I are the last two native Applicans alive."

"So you're saying that Hanzo survived the crash," Miura muttered. "Damn, I should have known I couldn't be so lucky." Miura stood up straight and stretched the aching muscles of his back and ribs. "That's it then. I have to find him. Maybe he knows what happened to Zellis and Twilight, if they're still alive." The young half-Saiyan absently rubbed the bandage that covered the large gash in his forehead. "You both know that assisting a Hunter in a time of need will get you a pretty hefty reward, and I intend to return here as soon as I can dig up the necessary funds." With that Miura left the room and made his way to the entrance of the underground desert home.

"Now wait a second, Miura," Scherez said as he and Niena followed the Hunter down the long, up-sloping corridor. "You're in no condition to fight anyone, let alone this Saiyan. Stay here for a while and rest up. Who knows, maybe Clef will even come to and the both of you can find Hanzo, together." Miura stopped and looked at the two strangers who had taken him in and, in all respects, probably saved his life. He was about to turn down the suggestion of Scherez when something behind the two Applicans caught his eye.

"Oh my god," Miura gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. "Clef…" Scherez and Niena whipped around, finding themselves face to face with the injured Namekian. Miura took a few steps forward then stopped. "Stay here Clef; I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No!" the Namekian warrior shouted at Miura. "I think you should reconsider his request, my friend." Slowly Clef made his way toward the young Galdrian, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "You have a lot of preparations to make before you go looking for Hanzo. If you fought him now, he'd probably tear you apart." Upon reaching Miura, Clef put his hand on the half-Saiyan's shoulder. "Let our wounds heal, and then we'll face him. Together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months passed slowly for the two warriors.

Miura and Clef were now fully healed, and they spent all of their time training and preparing for the battle ahead. As the two warriors focused on the coming conflict, Scherez used all of his resources to locate their missing comrades. Niena, who had devotedly nursed Clef and Miura back to health, remained in the compound, trying with all of her might to "lock on" to the energy signatures of Zellis and Twilight.

Although he had underwent various forms of combat training to become a Hunter, Miura knew that to stand a chance against someone like Hanzo he'd have to forget everything he'd learned. Hanzo was no mere criminal, and his Saiyan fighting techniques had obviously been too much for the young nobleman to handle. So in preparation for the coming battle, Clef had taken it upon himself to teach Miura all that he could regarding the ancient Namekian style of combat, and the young Saiyan was more than ready to learn. The two warriors had been outside for most of the day, sparring with each other near the unmarked grave where Seth had been laid to rest, when Scherez's hover bike approached the compound from the direction of Felcian, the nearest major city. The desert dweller leapt from his bike almost before it had stopped, and he ran toward Miura and Clef, apparently very shaken up about something.

"Clef, Miura! I've found him!" Scherez shouted as he neared the two exhausted warriors. The half-Saiyan and the Namekian ran toward their dark-skinned companion, desiring to immediately hear his news. "Several acquaintances of mine from Felcian told me that a stranger has been seen around the city of late," Scherez told them as he gasped for breath. "They say he is dressed in a long, hooded cloak in this ridiculous heat! Can you imagine!? But that isn't the oddest part. My sources tell me that he desperately seeks information about the crash! He says that he is searching for any of his companions that may have survived!" Miura looked at the Namekian warrior, silently asking for his thoughts on this matter.

Clef looked down for a moment, remaining silent as Scherez finally caught his breath. "How can we know for sure?" the green-skinned warrior asked. "How do we know that this is Hanzo?" Scherez grinned at him, obviously hoping that this question would be asked. Clef glared at him and clenched his teeth as he spoke. "Well, out with it you desert rat!" he shouted, playfully insulting his newfound companion.

"Very well, my friend, very well," Scherez said as he moved closer to the two warriors, as if trying to keep some grand secret. "This particular man is often seen purchasing large amounts of food, enough for say… three people?" Miura's eyes widened in surprise as comprehension dawned on him. "Besides," the desert-dweller said, "my friends from Felcian tell me that the stranger 'gives off a bad aura,' one that they find most unpleasant. And believe me, for these particular individuals to say that this man is unpleasant means quite a lot."

Miura grabbed Scherez by the shoulders and shook him, staring into the desert dweller's light blue eyes. "This means that Twilight and Z may have survived the crash! If this man is Hanzo, I have to know where he is." Scherez merely smiled at the young nobleman as he slowly pulled a slip of paper from his baggy white shirt. Miura released the Applican as he took the paper from his hand. Clef moved behind his young friend, to better see what was written on the slip. The two warriors looked at the writing on the paper, unable to read the strange Applican script.

Scherez laughed as he took the paper back. "It is directions to a secluded spot in the mountains west of here; apparently this unusual fellow is more than happy to reveal his location to anyone who he feels may have information about the _Gelnika_. He seems to be very intent on 'reuniting' with you, my friends."

Miura looked at Clef questioningly. "But why now, after so much time has passed?" he asked. "Why not just track us down and kill us while we were still injured?"

Clef was silent for several moments. Finally he spoke, smiling slightly as he did so. "Isn't it obvious? He must have been just as injured as we were, if not worse." He nodded to himself as he began to laugh softly. "Seth, you old dog, your sword must have bit even deeper than we thought." The Namekian bodyguard turned toward his young companion. "So, what do you think Miura?"

The half-Galdrian looked Clef in the eyes, his face a mask of determination. "We rest tonight, and tomorrow we take him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising as the two warriors flew over the Applican mountains.

Their farewells had been said earlier that morning, with Miura vowing to return not only for Seth's body, but also to bestow upon the two Applicans his promised reward. After going over the route to the location one more time with Scherez and Niena, Clef and Miura were on their way. They had been flying less than an hour when Miura spotted something just ahead.

"There," he shouted to his companion. "I see the clearing that Scherez must have been talking about." Clef narrowed his eyes and looked ahead; sure enough the Namek could see a small valley in the mountains, clear of all trees and other vegetation. Small outcroppings of stone could be seen scattered throughout the clearing, along with something else that caught the attention of the two warriors. On the far west side of the clearing, a small, makeshift shelter had been constructed, and smoke could be seen issuing from what appeared to be a chimney. Clef looked toward Miura and nodded, agreeing with the young Hunter's assumption. The two warriors landed in the middle of the valley, gasping in surprise as a figure emerged from the rough shelter.

"Hanzo," Clef said with a wicked grin. "You don't look so good, friend." Miura glared at the Saiyan before him, and he was forced to agree with his companion's assessment. Hanzo stood before them dressed in the same clothing he had worn on the _Gelnika_, though by now it was dirty and torn almost beyond recognition. The cloak was smeared with mud and dirt, and it was tattered at the edges. The jumpsuit beneath it was also torn to shreds, and it was a miracle that it was still wearable. Dark circles were visible around the Saiyan's eyes, and his cheekbones could easily be seen in his gaunt face. Hanzo's hair was a mess, filled with dirt and brush, and he now bore a large scar on his forehead, just above his left eyebrow.

The evil Saiyan warrior grinned maniacally at the two opponents before him. "Well, well, out of hiding now? I thought maybe you were killed in the crash, lucky for me I was wrong." He glared at Miura as he took a step forward. "I don't know what I would have done if my revenge was stolen from me by some stupid accident…"

"I don't care about your 'revenge' Hanzo. Where are Z and Twilight? If you have them let them go, I'm here now." Miura began walking slowly toward Hanzo, with Clef just a step behind. "You have no reason to keep them now, understand?" Hanzo merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of the two warriors approaching him. The Saiyan took a step back, moving toward the makeshift shelter.

"Alright you two, come on out. You're free to go now." The black-clad Saiyan reached over and opened the small doorway before stepping aside. Miura gasped in relief as Zellis and Twilight stepped out of the shelter. The girls, while both a little dirty, looked healthy and clean, and no wounds were visible on either of them. They were dressed in desert garb similar to what he and Clef wore, and this surprised the young nobleman after having seen the rags that Hanzo was still dressed in. As he looked over the two young women, Miura noticed that each of them had a strange device strapped to their right leg. The young Galdrian Hunter returned his attention to Hanzo, who smiled slightly as he noticed Miura's observation.

"Just a little security measure, in case either of them tried to escape. You know, you'd be surprised at the kind of cargo I found in the wreckage of the ship after it crashed. There were weapons that even _I've_ never seen before, so I was able to whip up these remote explosives pretty easily." He glared at his two opponents as they stopped in place, prepared to attack. "Now, now, don't worry, I'll remove them. I have no intention of killing these two; they have nothing to do with this."

Hanzo knelt down before the two girls as he removed the explosive devices. After tossing them aside, he stood to his feet, tilting his head toward Miura and Clef. Zellis ran to Miura, throwing her arms around him as tears streamed down her face. "I thought you'd been killed," she sobbed as she buried her face against his neck. Miura embraced his adopted-sister, kissing her lightly on the forehead. After several moments, Zellis stepped back, wiping her eyes on the long, baggy sleeve of her white desert shirt. "Did you find Seth's body? Twilight and I saw it before Hanzo took us…" Miura nodded, looking to Twilight, who stood just behind Zellis.

Clef lowered his head in shame as Twilight approached him. "Forgive me; I wasn't able to protect your father like I should have." The beautiful young woman walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, Clef. You've been with us for years, and in that time you've saved us plenty of times." She smiled at him sadly as he looked her in the eyes. "It was an accident. You did everything you could." Tears clouded her maroon eyes as she looked away. "Just promise me that when this is over you'll help me give him a proper burial." Clef nodded as he looked past her to Hanzo, who stood leaning calmly against the small shelter.

Zellis and Twilight stepped aside as Miura and Clef assumed fighting stances. The two girls slowly began moving backward, getting as much space between themselves and the three combatants as possible. Once they were safely into the forest, Miura glared at Hanzo, who still stood quietly in front of the shack.

"Before I'm forced to kill you," Miura said to Hanzo through clenched teeth, "I want to know why you're doing this." Hanzo slowly took several steps forward, leaving only a few feet between himself and the young nobleman. Miura and the Saiyan warrior glared at each other, neither one trying to hide their contempt for one another. "Answer me. You're responsible for Seth's death, and for us being stranded here. You held Twilight and my sister captive for almost six months, and you owe me an explanation!"

Hanzo flashed his two opponents a sinister smile. "Very well; I suppose I owe you something." The mysterious Saiyan turned his back on his enemies, walking slowly toward the shelter. Once he had put some distance between himself and his opponents, Hanzo turned to face them, arms crossed over his chest. "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, before you were born Miura, there was a Saiyan named Pare, who had managed to escape planet Vegeta's destruction with his wife. For almost twenty years the two of them lived in peace on an uninhabited planet called Iquela, until Pare's wife died while giving birth to their son. Though he mourned the loss of his lover, Pare was proud to have a son, and he was determined to do his best to raise him right. As the years passed, the two Saiyans lived off the land, and with his father's help the boy became a great hunter and fighter. One day, Pare told the boy that he had to leave, that he had dreamed that other Saiyans were still alive on a planet called Earth. The boy was afraid, but his father told him to stay strong and be brave. Pare said that he would be back soon, but that it was too dangerous for the boy to go with him." Hanzo stopped for a moment, barely able to conceal his wrath. He uncrossed his arms and began to pace back and forth as he continued.

"So the boy put on a brave face for his father, and he promised to be strong until Pare returned. Little did the boy know that he would never see his father again, and that his life would soon be turned into a living hell." Hanzo stopped again, standing with his back to Miura and Clef. Looking over his shoulder, Hanzo returned to his tale, speaking softly, as if to himself. "Several years passed, and Pare didn't return. One day, the boy saw a ship land on a nearby island, and he was overjoyed, thinking that his father had returned. But it wasn't Pare; it was a band of slavers from a nearby planet. The boy tried to fight off the slavers, but there were too many, and he was taken."

Miura narrowed his eyes, only half-guessing what Hanzo was getting at. "Get on with it," he growled to the Saiyan warrior. "I didn't ask for a whole damn story, so quit stalling." Clef stood silently behind his companion, guessing more than Miura at what Hanzo was building up to. Miura took a step forward, his body trembling with rage. "I should kill you right now."

Hanzo again turned to face his opponents. "Maybe you're right, but I think you might be better off letting me finish." The mysterious black-clad Saiyan took several steps toward the two warriors before he continued. "Abandoned by his father and sold into slavery, the boy was changed, he was made harder, and he learned for the first time about the cruelties and evils of the universe. As the years drug painfully on, the boy became much stronger, and eventually he used this new strength to destroy his captors. He spent the next few years of his life searching for any information he could find about his father." Hanzo gave Miura a look of pure hatred that made the young half-Saiyan's blood run cold. "It wasn't long before he found that information."

Suddenly recognition hit Miura, and he gasped in amazement, unable to fully comprehend what it was that Hanzo was saying. "My god," Miura uttered in disbelief. "You can't be serious…" Hanzo remained still, his face contorted with hatred and rage.

"That's right, my friend. Pare was on his way to Earth when his ship malfunctioned and crash landed on a planet full of stuck up, rich, egocentric bastards. A planet called Galdria. He was taken in by a young noblewoman named Ellia de Galdri, and they supposedly fell in love." Hanzo smiled evilly, seeing the look of undisguised shock on Miura's face. "Apparently Pare knocked this noblewoman up before their relationship was made public; before those ignorant fools executed him. That's right, Miura; he was my father. Or should I say, _our_ father?"

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hunters Saga, Part III**

"**Revelations."**

**Power Levels**

Hanzo, recovered after _Gelnika_ crash: 3,500,000

Clef, injured after _Gelnika_ crash: 430,000

Clef, recovered after _Gelnika_ crash: 1,950,000

Clef, after training with Miura: 2,300,000

Miura, injured after _Gelnika _crash: 725,000

Miura, recovered after _Gelnika_ crash: 2,400,000

Miura, after training with Clef: 2,800,000

Niena: 45

Scherez: 115

Twilight, recovered after _Gelnika _crash: 8

Zellis, recovered after _Gelnika_ crash: 1,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The battle begins between Miura and his half-brother, who is determined to destroy the young nobleman no matter what. Will Miura and Clef be able to defeat the powerful Super Saiyan warrior, or will Hanzo finally have his revenge?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hunters Saga, Part IV**_

"_**Escape."**_


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hunters Saga, Part IV**

"**Escape."**

An eerie silence filled the valley.

Hanzo stared at his two opponents, his arms crossed over his chest as he let out a sinister laugh. "Surprised, are you?" The evil Saiyan began walking toward the two warriors, uncrossing his arms and flexing his fingers. "My life was a living hell because of you and your kind!" Hanzo shouted in rage. "You damned Galdrians call my people uncivilized and savage, but you're the barbarians who murdered my father! Oh, if you only knew how long I've been after you, and all this time I've wanted vengeance…" He stopped in front of Miura and Clef, leaving barely a yard between them. "But I'm no fool; I know that I can't seek revenge on your entire planet, so I've decided to just settle with you!" Hanzo was upon the two warriors before either of them had a chance to react.

Miura felt a powerful fist smash into his stomach and was knocked back several feet, falling to the ground next to Clef, who had also been forced back by the evil Saiyan. Miura jumped to his feet just in time to see a bolt of red energy tearing through the air, obviously heading right for him. The young Hunter dashed to the side, feeling the heat from Hanzo's attack is it flew harmlessly past him. Miura gasped in amazement as the Saiyan who claimed to be his half-brother seemed to materialize before him, his leg drawn back in preparation for a crushing kick. Before Hanzo was able to strike out at Miura, Clef crashed into the black-clad Saiyan, knocking him away from the half-Galdrian. Not wanting to give Hanzo a chance to recover, the Namekian fighter flew after him, and the two warriors collided in midair.

Miura could only watch in awe as Clef and Hanzo ascended higher and higher into the air, both warriors throwing flurries of attacks so fast that they could barely be seen. Energy began welling up around the two airborne combatants, and the echoes of their struggle filled the entire surrounding mountain range. After shaking off his surprise, Miura flew up after Hanzo and Clef. As he neared the two fighters, Miura heard a loud crack overhead, and he was barely able to move aside as an unconscious Clef came plummeting down from above, hurtling to the ground below. "Clef!" the young nobleman shouted. He looked up and saw a bright blue aura floating above him, and in the midst of the aura Hanzo could be seen, his face set in a wicked grin. Miura began to power up as he glared at his ruthless half-brother.

"So, now it begins for real, huh? Fine by me, little brother!" Hanzo flew down toward Miura at an incredible speed, clenching his fists and shouting in rage. As the evil Saiyan warrior neared him, waves of powerful purple energy began emanating from Miura's body. With his own shout of anger, the young Hunter launched himself toward Hanzo. A sound like a thunder clap filled the valley as the two Saiyans clashed high above the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls watched the ensuing battle in awe.

Zellis' body trembled as she clenched her fists, fear for her adopted-brother clearly evident in her features. She shut her eyes as the two Saiyans made contact, filling the valley with an ear-shattering crack. Twilight gasped, grabbing on to Zellis' arm as tears of worry ran down her face.

"Z, what's going to happen?" the pink-haired girl asked, her voice shaky and afraid. "And where's Clef? I don't see him anywhere…" Zellis tried her best to comfort Twilight, but she was also unsure of the battle's inevitable outcome. The young Galdrian noblewoman rose to her feet, unable to stand by any longer.

"Twilight, listen to me," Zellis said through clenched teeth. "I want you to stay here, don't leave no matter what." She heard Seth's daughter gasp behind her. "You know as well as I do that Hanzo won't hurt you. If he wanted to hurt either of us he'd of done it by now." She turned to face Twilight, whose beautiful face was now streaked with tears. "If we lose, I'm sure Hanzo will just leave, and you'll be fine…" As Zellis turned to go, Twilight grabbed her upper arm, holding her back.

"No, please stay here," she begged. "If things start to go badly, then you can leave, but not yet." Zellis smiled, noticing the new look of hope upon the younger girl's face. "They still have a chance… Don't they?" Zellis closed her eyes and nodded, praying that Twilight's hopes were well founded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The savage airborne battle continued.

Hanzo and Miura threw a barrage of punches at each other as they slowly began descending to the ground, their energy auras flaring around them and causing winds to tear through the clearing below. Miura growled in frustration as Hanzo tilted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding a punch that the young Galdrian had meant for his face. The determined Hunter pulled away from his opponent as Hanzo's leg cut through the air in front of him. The evil Saiyan screamed with exertion as the energy around him changed from blue to gold, and Miura's blood ran cold as Hanzo transformed into a Super Saiyan. Miura immediately dashed back as he landed, avoiding yet another powerful kick from his sinister half-brother. The ground below Hanzo exploded with debris and energy as he landed in front of Miura.

"So, are you prepared to die?" Hanzo asked as he slowly assumed a fighting stance several feet away from the trembling half-Saiyan. "You're afraid, aren't you? Well, I don't blame you, though I was expecting a lot more out of you, brother." Hanzo began focusing all of his energy around him, his muscles tensing from the exerted force. Waves of energy exploded outward from the evil Saiyan's body, forcing Miura to cross his arms before him in a vain attempt to keep his footing. The young Galdrian screamed in frustration as he was knocked back several feet in a bright flash of golden light. The ground beneath Hanzo erupted as he flew toward his younger brother.

Feeling the approach of the Saiyan warrior, Miura tried to regain his senses before it was too late. The Hunter's body tensed as he felt powerful arms encircle him, pulling him sharply to the left, out of the way of Hanzo's charge. "Clef," Miura gasped as the Namek set him back on his feet. Hanzo slid to a stop in front of them, his golden aura flaring around him like a flame. Clef and Miura assumed defensive stances as the evil warrior who stood before them began to laugh sinisterly. "What can we do Clef?" the half-Saiyan whispered to his companion. "He's so damn strong…"

Clef nodded slightly, wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm. "I know what you mean. He's just so far out of our league… I think he's even stronger than last time." The Namekian looked at his young ally out of the corner of his eye. "All we can do is fight." Clef looked back toward his opponent. "He can't keep up this 'Super Saiyan' form for long, its way too powerful for his body to sustain." Miura nodded, hoping that Clef was right.

Suddenly Hanzo rushed at them, but this time Miura and Clef were ready. The two warriors began powering up, both of them prepared for Hanzo's assault. As the Saiyan reached them, Miura and Clef leapt forward, meeting Hanzo's attack head on. The ground shook as the three combatants went all out, each of them trying their hardest to overcome their opponent. Try as they might, however, Miura and Clef were no match for Hanzo's Super Saiyan power. The black-clad Saiyan, putting all of strength into one devastating punch, knocked Clef aside, sending the Namekian warrior head first into a nearby outcropping of stone. Clef hit with an explosion of dust and debris, and he was buried under a pile of stone and earth.

Miura foolishly took his attention off of Hanzo as he attempted to see Clef amid the cloud of dirt and dust. The evil Saiyan took advantage of his younger brother's lapse in judgment, driving his knee deep into Miura's torso and causing the Galdrian nobleman to scream in pain. Raising his hands above his head, Hanzo brought them down and delivered a double axe-handle strike to the back of Miura's skull. The young half-Saiyan fell to the ground at Hanzo's feet, knocked completely senseless from his older brother's blow.

"So, this is how it ends, is it my brother?" Hanzo asked as he rested his foot on the chest of the dazed Hunter. The evil Saiyan smiled grimly, ignoring the sweat that continued to run steadily down his face. "So be it. This is the moment that I've waited so long for." Hanzo lifted his right arm above his head, gathering energy for a final attack. A ball of red ki appeared in his hand, growing larger as he continued to focus more power into it. "Now you die!" the black-clad Saiyan shouted as he pointed his hand toward the shocked nobleman at his feet.

Before Hanzo had a chance to launch his attack, the pile of debris covering Clef erupted upward with a flash of energy. Hanzo gasped in surprise as the Namekian bodyguard flew toward him, his body surrounded by an incredibly powerful aura. Before he could move aside, Hanzo was kicked straight up into the air by Clef, who then launched a volley of energy blasts toward the evil Super Saiyan. Unfortunately for Clef, Hanzo was far too powerful to be injured by the Namek's attacks, and he easily deflected the blasts with his free hand. Realizing that he still possessed the ki attack that he had meant for Miura, Hanzo flashed a sinister grin at Clef, and he screamed in exertion as he launched the powerful blast at the green-skinned fighter. Clef, who had expected his attacks to at least confuse the Saiyan, was caught completely off guard by Hanzo's energy bolt. The red ki attack collided with the Namekian, who screamed in pain and was driven into the ground. An explosion of red energy and large pieces of earth rocked the valley, kicking up a cloud of dust.

After snapping out of his daze, Miura leapt to his feet, blinded by the dust and debris around him. Slowly a golden light emerged from the gloom, making its way steadily toward the young Galdrian Hunter. As the dust settled, Miura was able to clearly see the source of the light: Hanzo, still engulfed in his Super Saiyan energy and holding the injured Clef by the back of his head. Miura gasped as Hanzo released the Namek warrior from his grasp before brutally kicking him aside. The young half-Saiyan glared at his older brother, his body trembling with rage.

Hanzo returned his younger brother's glare as his golden aura slowly dissipated. "See what happens when you let others get involved in a personal dispute, brother?" the Saiyan asked as he ran his hand through his golden-yellow hair. "This is between you and me, no one else!" Hanzo's green eyes were filled with hatred as he gazed at his half-brother. "So what next? Do you intend to kill me, or are you just going to stand there?" The evil Super Saiyan assumed an offensive stance, preparing to launch a vicious assault against Miura. Before Hanzo could put his attack into action, a blast of concentrated Galdrian energy smashed into him, pushing him back and making him growl with exertion as he attempted to deflect the blast. Miura saw Zellis standing several yards away, were body shimmering with Galdrian energy as she continued to pump more and more power into her sneak attack.

Seeing an opportunity to take the offensive once again, Miura gathered as much energy around him as he could before he made his move against Hanzo. The half-Saiyan dashed at his brother, who still had his hands full trying to deflect Zellis' surprisingly powerful energy blast. Hanzo screamed in frustration as he felt Miura's approach, and he clenched his teeth as he continued to try in vain to divert the young noblewoman's attack. Miura growled as he pulled his fist back and delivered a thunderous backhanded blow to his evil brother's jaw, knocking the villainous Saiyan several yards away. Zellis' blast, now completely unhindered, plowed into Hanzo, illuminating the entire clearing with an explosion of bright green light.

The two Galdrian Hunters immediately closed in on Hanzo's position, neither of them willing to give the Saiyan warrior even a moment of respite. Miura rushed at his brother, throwing a barrage of strikes against the evil Super Saiyan. Hanzo was caught completely off guard, and Miura and Zellis were able to slowly overcome the evil fighter, driving him back and forcing him to go on the defensive.

"Enough!" Hanzo shouted, calling upon every last bit of energy that his weakened body could muster. Waves of golden power began to emanate from his body, forcing his two attackers to their knees and giving him enough time to fall back. Miura slid to a stop and jumped to his feet, a purple aura of pure energy coursing around his exhausted body. Zellis also came to a stop several feet away from her brother, prepared for whatever Hanzo might throw at them next. With a burst of power, Hanzo flew toward his opponents, holding a ball of golden-yellow energy in each hand. Just before reaching the two Galdrian nobles, Hanzo quickly ascended high into the air and suddenly dashed backward, firing the two ki attacks as he did so. Miura prepared himself for impact, determined to deflect his half-brother's powerful blast, while Zellis waited for just the right moment to dodge aside. The two warriors were so focused on the oncoming bolts of energy that they failed to notice Hanzo, who had taken the opportunity to move in behind them. Zellis noticed the wicked Saiyan too late, and she was defenseless as Hanzo pulled his leg back and delivered a crushing kick to the young noblewoman's midsection. She cried out in pain, but her cry was cut short when Hanzo grabbed her by the neck and head butted her in the face, instantly knocking her unconscious. After tossing Zellis aside, Hanzo returned his attention to Miura, who had easily deflected the golden energy blast.

"Don't you see, brother?" Hanzo asked as Miura stood several feet away, his body trembling with anger. "I don't expect you to believe me Miura, but I really don't enjoy massacring your pathetic friends. If I had wanted your little partner dead, then I would have killed both her and Twilight a long time ago." Hanzo took a few steps forward, shaking his clenched fist at Miura. "And Clef? He's the one who continually insists on attacking _me_; I have no quarrel with him!" The Super Saiyan stared intently at his younger brother, returning the Galdrian Hunter's glare. "Do you think I wanted it this way? Because I didn't! But you have to understand, your friends mean _nothing_ to me!" Chills ran down Hanzo's spine as he felt a frightening, though somehow familiar power welling up around Miura. "Don't blame me!" Hanzo shouted, his voice filled with wrath. "Anyone who stands in my way will end up dead, mark my words brother!" Hanzo staggered back and gasped in amazement as he realized that Miura's body now seemed to emit a soft golden light. The half-Saiyan's eyes flashed green as the ground around them began to tremble.

"No," Miura whispered. "I won't let you kill anyone else; you've already ruined enough lives!" Every muscle in Miura's body tensed as, with a scream of exertion, he made his first transformation into a Super Saiyan. Energy seemed to flow endlessly from the young Hunter's body, and Hanzo was forced to struggle to remain on his feet. "Now it's your turn!" Miura shouted at his brother. "Time for a taste of your own medicine, heartless bastard!"

"Fine! Do your worst you runt!" Hanzo growled as the two Super Saiyan warriors rushed at each other. As the brothers made contact, a sound like a sonic boom echoed throughout the small valley, causing several of the surrounding mountains to crack and crumble. Hanzo gasped in surprise as he felt Miura's fist drill into his stomach, and he lashed out with a powerful strike of his own. The younger Super Saiyan was barely able dodge aside as Hanzo attempted to knee him in the jaw, and the evil warrior growled in frustration as he realized that he now had a dangerous opponent to worry about. _When did he learn how to fight like this!_ Hanzo thought as he narrowly avoided another powerful strike from his half-brother. _On the _Gelnika_ he could barely throw a punch, and now he's going blow for blow with me… It must have been that damned Namek!_ Again Hanzo lashed out at the half-Galdrian, and again Miura was able to dodge the black-clad Saiyan's attack.

The battle continued as the sun began to set, filling the valley with shadows. Miura easily countered everything that Hanzo threw at him, while landing several crippling blows of his own against his older brother. With a flash of golden energy, Hanzo took to the air with Miura right behind him. Seeing that the young Hunter was still determined to end this, Hanzo began to fire several blasts of energy at the half-Galdrian. Miura was able to deflect the attacks, but he was caught off guard when Hanzo seemingly appeared next to him. The younger Super Saiyan gasped in amazement, unable to comprehend how Hanzo, who he had thought to be exhausted, was able to still move so quickly. Hanzo grinned maliciously, delighting in the look of undisguised shock on his younger brother's face, and he proceeded to deliver a punishing right hook to Miura's jaw, sending the half-Saiyan Hunter spiraling to the ground below. Before Miura was able to regain his senses, Hanzo was upon him again, bringing his knee up into the younger Saiyan's ribs while at the same time driving his fist into Miura's face. The young nobleman gasped in pain, and he threw a powerful punch that was easily caught by Hanzo. After crushing the half-Galdrian's fist, Hanzo kicked him aside, laughing as Miura's Super Saiyan transformation dissipated.

"I… I don't understand," Miura stammered as he lay on the ground, his entire body flooded with intense pain. He struggled to his feet, looking down at his own body in surprise. "What happened? Where did all of that power go?!" Suddenly the young Hunter coughed up a mouthful of blood and doubled over in pain, his ribs having obviously been broken during Hanzo's last attack. As he lay unmoving on the ground, Miura heard his evil half-brother laughing.

"What's wrong? Did you really think that your pathetic half-breed body would be able to sustain the power of a Super Saiyan?" Hanzo continued to laugh as he slowly made his way toward his injured opponent. "It takes time and practice to control that transformation for any extended period of time. Too bad… You almost had me, you know." Hanzo stopped as he stood over his brother, allowing his own Super Saiyan power to fade away. "I'm afraid that you've come to the end of the road, little brother. It ends now…" _Too bad_, Hanzo thought. _You've shown true fighting spirit today, much more than I had expected from a half-breed… _"Enough! I've waited too long for my vengeance!"

Miura lost consciousness as a strange rushing wind filled the clearing, kicking up a storm of dust. Hanzo gasped in shock as a small space cruiser descended from high above, its floodlights illuminating the darkened valley and blinding the evil Saiyan. Hanzo jumped back in surprise, distancing himself from his fallen brother as the ship hovered ominously above them. Without warning, the dual blaster cannons on the cruiser began to glow, powering up for an attack. Before Hanzo could react, the cannons began firing at him, the first three blasts hitting him dead on. The black-clad warrior was thrown to the ground, rolling out of the way as the mysterious cruiser continued to fire at him. Hanzo staggered to his feet, obviously injured by the cannon fire. The cruiser, which had remained airborne throughout its assault, suddenly landed in front of the injured Saiyan, both cannons preparing for a final blast. Hanzo growled in rage as he prepared to launch an attack of his own against the mysterious spacecraft, but it was too late. The cruiser fired its dual cannons, and both powerful energy beams plowed into the already weakened Saiyan, driving him through his makeshift shelter and into the nearby encircling mountains. A bright explosion illuminated the night sky, and the echoes of Hanzo's screams filled the small valley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura once again awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.

The half-Galdrian nobleman was lying on a cot in what appeared to be a small cargo hold, his wounds cleaned and cared for and his dirty, tattered clothing replaced with a clean black jumpsuit, the standard uniform worn by most licensed Hunters. He sat up, the pain in his ribs forcing him to gasp in surprise. Miura slowly stood up from the cot, walking toward the door as cautiously as possible. Suddenly the door slid open, startling the young Hunter, who immediately assumed a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything.

After a moment, a young woman entered the small room. She wasn't very tall, maybe two or three inches more than Zellis, and her auburn hair was kept short. Her bangs, which remained slightly longer than the rest, hung over her face, covering one of her light green eyes. She was slender and well proportioned, and the tight fitting jumpsuit that she wore showed off her body to very good effect. Miura sighed in relief as the woman placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

"Iris…" Miura whispered as the beautiful young Hunter walked toward him. "I guess I owe you one, huh?" Iris laughed as she hugged her old friend.

"I guess so. Actually I'm just glad to see you and Z alive." A look of concern clouded her face as she looked up at Miura. "I'd heard that your ship crashed here after docking with an unregistered L-Class… Everyone said that you were dead, you know." She slipped her arm through his as the two of them exited the small chamber. "I should have known better, though. It'd take more than a freak accident to finish the two of you off." Miura and Iris walked down a short corridor and through another doorway, this one leading directly to the ship's small bridge.

"About time you woke up," Miura heard a familiar female voice say as he entered the bridge. Looking to his right, the young half-Saiyan was relieved to see Zellis leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She too was clad in a black jumpsuit, and she sported a nasty black eye. The Galdrian noblewoman embraced her adopted-brother and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been two days since Iris rescued us; I guess you were pretty exhausted, huh?" Miura nodded, looking past Zellis and noticing Clef and Twilight, both of whom looked to be in pretty good shape after the conflict on Applicah. Zellis stepped aside as the Namekian warrior approached her partner.

Clef smiled at Miura as he placed his hand on the half-Galdrian's shoulder. "You did great out there," he said. "You were able to show that bastard Hanzo a thing or two, and you rescued the girls in the process." Miura nodded and turned away, shaking his head in disappointment.

"But he's still out there, Clef. I know that he's still alive, I can feel it." The young Saiyan clenched his fists in frustration. "And you know as well as I do that he'll be back," Miura whispered, almost too quiet for Clef and the others to hear. "But next time I'll be ready… He won't beat me again," Miura said as he turned to face his friends, his eyes flashing with anger. "Iris, I hate to ask any more of you, but is there anyway that I can contact Galdria from this ship?"

The female Hunter nodded. "Yeah, but at this distance I can't guarantee how good of a signal you'll get." Iris gave Miura a wry smile as she leaned against the control panel. "What's wrong? Have to call and check in with your little girlfriend?" Miura rolled his eyes and gently pushed her aside as he attempted to make contact with his home planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura gasped in disbelief.

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?" Miura had managed to make contact with the palace, but the Galdrian who had received his signal was a stranger to him. The mysterious Galdrian was dressed in robes of jet black, very different from the bright colors typically worn by the people of Galdria, and the look that he gave Miura sent chills down the young nobleman's spine. "I'll ask you again: do you have any idea where Princess Elysia has gone?"

The mysterious Galdrian narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lord Arius, but no one really knows the Princess' whereabouts. Nearly a year ago, shortly after you left for your last mission if I'm not mistaken, we received a faint transmission from deep space. After examining the signal, it appeared to have been sent from Prince Dorian's ship, which was lost several years ago… as I'm sure you know. The Princess insisted on personally investigating this transmission, and she left shortly after you departed." Miura was silent for a moment, unsure of what to think.

"Fine," he finally replied. "Just give me her general location and I'll send out a transmission, hopefully she'll pick it up." Now it was the black-robed Galdrian's turn to remain silent. "Well? What's the problem?" Miura asked, his fists clenched in anger. Zellis walked over to stand beside her brother, and she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to inform you that we lost contact with the Princess' ship several months ago." Seeing the look of shock on Miura's face, the mysterious Galdrian smiled slightly. "Rest assured that we have done everything in our power to locate Princess Elysia; unfortunately we have had no success in locating either the ship or the Princess." The black-clad Galdrian crossed his arms over his chest, a disconcerting smile on his face. "I'm afraid that Emperor Gilliam and Empress Pheris fear the worst, and are already in the process of selecting a new Heir, now that both their son and daughter have vanished; not to mention the fact that you ran away from your duty a long time ago." With that, the mysterious Galdrian ended the transmission, and an eerie silence filled the bridge of Iris' space cruiser.

"Iris, I need you to take us to Galdria," Miura said as he turned to face his old friend. "I'm sorry to make this request after everything that you've already done for us, but it's very important that I speak with Gilliam." Zellis looked up at her adopted-brother, a look of undisguised shock clearly evident on her face.

"Miura," she whispered, "what do you intend to do?" The half-Saiyan Hunter turned his head, looking at his partner over his shoulder.

"I don't know yet. But something is definitely wrong at home," he replied, his face clouded with worry. "And I have to learn more about Elysia's disappearance. Besides, something about that guard we spoke to didn't feel right, I have to know the truth." Miura walked over to Clef and Twilight, who had remained silent during the transmission. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I won't be able to return you home as soon as I'd hoped. But you're free to accompany me to Galdria, and hopefully after all of this is sorted out you'll be returned to wherever it is that you came from."

Twilight smiled sadly at Miura. "Don't worry; you've already done so much for us. You just do whatever you need to do to find this Princess of yours, Clef and I can wait. And we'll do anything that we can to help you, right Clef?" The green-skinned warrior nodded as Miura returned his attention to Iris.

The beautiful Hunter sighed and shook her head. "Listen, I'd love to fly you home and all, but I just don't have that kind of fuel right now. Besides, I think it'd be a better idea for you and Z to check in with Head Quarters, since everyone there thinks that the two of you are dead." After seeing the look of disappointment on her friend's face, Iris continued. "Look, how about all of you come back to Head Quarters with me? Maybe you can pick up another ship, and I'll bet that you could even check the data bases for any information pertaining to Elysia's disappearance. If anyone knows where she is, they'll be at Hunter HQ, right?"

Miura looked questioningly at Zellis, who nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Okay, that sounds like a plan." He looked over at the blank view screen, as if expecting to once again see the strange, black-robed Galdrian guard. _But hopefully I'm making the right choice_, Miura thought as Iris' ship continued to fly through the emptiness of space, steadily making its way toward Hunter Head Quarters.

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hunters Saga, Part IV**

"**Escape."**

**Power Levels**

Hanzo: 3,500,000

Hanzo, powered up: 4,800,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 5,900,000

Clef: 2,300,000

Clef, powered up: 2,900,000

Clef, maxed out: 3,100,000

Iris: 120

Miura: 2,800,000

Miura, powered up: 3,500,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 6,000,000

Miura, weakened after Super Saiyan transformation: 800,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,800,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 2,200,000

Zellis, (from above) maxed out: 2,500,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**With Iris' help, Miura and the others were able to escape destruction at Hanzo's hands. But in the place where they had expected to be most safe, the five companions find themselves surrounded by enemies, and faced with a new challenge…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part I**_

"_**Head Quarters."**_


	6. Chapter 5: Head Quarters

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Mylember Saga, Part I**

"**Head Quarters."**

_Five years earlier…_

The boy was silent as he ate, ignoring the conversation of those around him.

"Miura? Miura, are you listening?" Lady Kelys Ariyadi asked, noticing for the first time her adopted-son's unusual silence. Kelys, Empress Pheris' most trusted adviser, was easily one of the most beautiful women on planet Galdria. Her hair, which was a pale sea-green, showed no signs of grey, and her face was also without the telltale signs of her age. Lady Kelys was, by Galdrian standards, middle-aged, being nearly one hundred years old, but she still held herself with the grace and dignity of a young noblewoman. She insisted on wearing only the latest styles, a habit that had only helped her to remain youthful and vibrant. Miura looked up from his meal and smiled sadly at his mother, causing tears to slowly well up in her shining blue eyes. "What is it, Miura?" Kelys asked, the look on her fifteen year old son's face breaking her heart.

"It's nothing, Mother." He sighed as he pushed his food aside, ignoring the comforting hand of his adopted younger sister, Zellis. "May I be excused?" Kelys nodded, unsure of what she could say to comfort the young nobleman. As soon as Miura had left, Lady Kelys flashed a questioning look at her daughter.

"He got into a fight today, with Galian," the young teenager responded. She rolled her eyes as her mother gasped in surprise. "Don't worry about it, he won. Besides, Galian deserved it… he insulted Miura's real mother, said she was sick to make love to an animal, though he didn't put it that kindly…" The beautiful noblewoman closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her face. Zellis stood up from the table and made her way to her mother, hugging her gently. "Don't worry, Mother, Miura is strong. He can take care of himself…"

"It's not that, Zellis. If you only knew how hard it really is for him sometimes…" Kelys' voice trailed off as she wiped her tears away and stood up. "Does Emperor Gilliam know about the fight?" she asked as she began to clear the table herself, not bothering to summon one of her many servants to do the job.

"Well, Elysia was there… so if she doesn't tell him, then Galian's father probably will," Zellis answered as she started to help her mother. "I'm pretty sure Galian will raise a fuss about it, since he got beat up by someone so much younger than him. He's just a poor sport."

Lady Kelys sighed as she used the sleeve of her bright yellow robe to wipe sweat from her brow. "He may be a poor sport, but his father is the Duke of Adean, and I'm sure Emperor Gilliam will not approve of Miura's abusing the son of a member of the court. Zellis, promise me something, please." The young girl looked at her mother and nodded. "You know as well as I do that Miura has a temper quite unlike anyone else on this planet." Again Zellis nodded, beginning to see what Kelys was getting at. "Just promise me that you'll do everything you can to keep him out of trouble, okay?"

"I'll try," Zellis replied. "But you know that it's not going to be easy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miura, watch out!"

Zellis tackled her adopted-brother to the ground, avoiding another powerful energy blast as it sped toward them. They were in a large hanger, but unfortunately it wasn't the hanger that they had been making their way toward. She looked to her right, barely able to see her companions through all of the confusion. Iris crouched behind a large metal crate, waiting for a lull in the oncoming fire, while Clef and Twilight had found cover several yards away. Zellis slowly moved off of her partner, seeking cover behind the same crate as Iris. She shook her head in disbelief, seeing her own look of exhaustion mirrored in Iris' features. Miura had managed to duck down behind a small forklift that was used to load and unload cargo from outgoing and incoming ships. Seeing the look of worry on his sister's face, Miura waved his hand at her, showing that he was fine. She sighed in relief. _I can't believe that the _Gelnika's_ crash got us into this mess!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three hours earlier…_

It took them nearly a week to reach their destination.

It was much the same as Miura and Zellis had remembered: a large, circular space station light years away from the nearest planet or outpost. It had been built as a military base many years ago, but after the United Space Federation was dissolved it had remained abandoned. The Alliance of Bounty Hunters had stumbled across it only twelve years ago, and they took it upon themselves to repair and re-outfit the large, unused station. It now housed Hunter Head Quarters, one of the most powerful and well respected factions in the known universe. Its archives and databases were widely agreed to be the best and most accurate available, and it was easily the most well defended and best armed space station in existence.

Shortly after disembarking from Iris's ship, the entire group was confronted by several armed guards, who insisted on escorting them to the Chief Director's office. Not wanting to make a scene after just arriving, Miura and the others agreed to meet with the leader of all Hunters: Chief Director Ashe. It took nearly an hour to make their way to Ashe's office, which was on the other side of the enormous space station, and when they finally reached it, all of them were filled with a deep sense of foreboding. As the five companions entered the Chief Director's darkened office, the solid steel door shut ominously behind them.

"Ah, Miura, Zellis, welcome back," a deep voice said from the darkness. A small desk light was turned on, revealing an old man behind a large, ornate desk. "I should have known that you weren't really dead… although perhaps it would have been better for you not to have survived." The old man stood up, showing himself to be much taller than he had first appeared to be. He was clothed in a jumpsuit similar to that worn by Miura, Z, and Iris, though he also wore a long, black cape. Wrinkles covered his darkened face, and a large scar ran through his left eye, which was a milky white in color. He smiled and ran a gloved hand through his long, dark hair, streaked with gray. "You see, I regret to inform you that you no longer belong to the Alliance of Bounty Hunters."

Miura narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, hearing his adopted-sister gasp behind him. "What the hell do you mean, Ashe?" the Galdrian nobleman asked, his voice filled with anger. "What's going on here, anyway?" Miura looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing the look of disbelief on Iris' face.

Ashe began to laugh as he walked around his desk, moving past Clef and Twilight to stand directly before Miura. "You've made a huge mistake, my young friend, by getting on the bad side of a very powerful Hevan Lord by the name of Mylember." He grinned maliciously, seeing recognition dawn on Miura. "He's not what anyone would call _sane_, but I'd not want to cross him."

"Mylember… It was his cargo that was lost with the _Gelnika_! But he can't possibly blame us for that, we were attacked!" He looked imploringly to Clef, who nodded in agreement with Miura's statement. "Ashe, you can't be serious!" Miura suddenly remembered what Hanzo had said about Seth's cargo. "It was an illegal weapons shipment! You should be thanking me for destroying it; this Mylember must be a renegade, or a weapons runner. We—"

"Sorry, but I don't really ask a lot of questions," the Chief Director interrupted with a chuckle. "I just do as the man says; as a matter of fact, I've been offered quite a bundle to make sure you don't leave this station alive." Ashe looked around at Miura and Zellis' companions, smiling menacingly as he did so. "I guess I'll have to make sure all of you die here, just to be sure."

Miura looked at Clef, who nodded again, sensing what the half-Saiyan was planning. Suddenly the two of them turned toward the door, each of them firing a powerful blast of energy. Ashe gasped in surprise as the heavy steel door exploded outward, and he could only watch in rage as Miura, Clef, Zellis, Twilight, and Iris dashed out of the room, easily breaking through the guards outside. The five of them, now fugitives, continued to make their way toward the hanger as Ashe stood quietly in his office, a look of smug confidence on his face.

"Sir, with your permission we can easily cut them off before they reach their ship!" an armed guard said as he knelt before Chief Director Ashe. "We've alerted the entire station, every Hunter currently available has been ordered to stop them at all costs." Ashe merely nodded, gesturing for the guard to leave.

Once again alone in his office, Ashe removed a small communicator from a pouch on his belt. "Daerist, they're coming your way. Either kill them or take them back to your master, I don't care which, so long as I receive my payment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura looked to his right, gesturing to Zellis that he was fine.

_That was close, though_, he thought as he huddled down behind a small forklift. _If she hadn't knocked me out of the way, I might be dead right now!_ "Clef! Can you hear me?!" Miura shouted, narrowly avoiding another burst of energy. He heard the Namekian respond over the noise of battle. "Listen, let's take them! We're getting nowhere by just sitting here!"

"Fine!" Clef shouted. "Anything's better than waiting here to die!" The Namek warrior looked over his shoulder at Twilight, who was hiding behind him. "Stay here until the firing stops, understand?" The pink-haired girl nodded, her eyes wide with fear. "Miura, are you ready?" Clef waited until he heard Miura's answer before he leapt out into the open, knocking away several weak blasts of energy.

Clef and Miura were among the group of Hunters almost instantly, wreaking havoc among them before their presence was even realized. Most of their attackers were fairly weak, relying completely on their energy rifles for offensive power. The two warriors made quick work of them, and in a matter of minutes all of the attacking Hunters were strewn about on the floor, dead or unconscious, Miura didn't care which. Zellis, Iris, and Twilight came out of hiding and followed their companions down a long hallway, steadily making their way back toward the hanger, and Iris' ship.

"Miura," Twilight asked as they continued running. "Do you really think that this Mylember character wants us dead? Just because we destroyed his cargo?"

"If what Ashe said is true, and Mylember really is insane, then it wouldn't surprise me," Miura responded as they turned a corner. "Besides, I'm sure Mylember had a lot of people to answer to when his shipment came up missing." Suddenly Miura felt a burst of power from down the corridor, and he was barely able to dodge aside as a single bolt of energy tore through the air beside him. _What now?_ he thought, assuming a defensive fighting stance.

"You must be the Galdrian Hunters that I've heard so much about," a raspy male voice said as the lights in the corridor began to flicker ominously. The five companions looked on in awe as a black mist began making its way toward them, obliterating all light as it approached. "My Lord Mylember will be quite pleased with me for ending your lives, and the lives of your unfortunate friends."

Clef narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted as he moved in beside Miura, preparing himself for anything. He saw Zellis move in closer, also prepared for battle as Iris remained behind with Twilight. "If this Mylember is so great, why isn't he here to deal with us himself?" The dark mist slowly neared the three warriors, and a silhouette could barely be made out within the confines of the shadowy haze. Eventually the mist faded away, revealing the source of the mysterious voice.

Standing before the fugitive warriors was one of the most unusual and frightening individuals that Miura had ever laid eyes on. The mysterious, gloom enshrouded being was of average height, being only an inch or two shorter than the Galdrian nobleman, and he was extremely slender, almost feminine. His hair, which was long and flowing, was like a living shadow, constantly moving and writhing as if with a mind of its own. The shadowy individual's skin, which was only visible on the exposed face, was a dull grey, being more of a lack of color than anything else. Miura couldn't tell if he was wearing some sort of form-fitting, jet-black jumpsuit, or if he was simply manipulating the shadows around him, making them appear to be clothing. But it was the eyes that sent chills down Miura and Clef's spines: they were jet black, very similar to those of the Erion bandits, but there was something about them that felt wrong. Looking into those eyes filled Miura with a sense of dread and hopelessness, a sense that no matter how hard he fought, there was no way to defeat this mysterious, shadowy warrior.

"Hmm… A Namekian too, huh? Fine with me, the more the merrier, as they say," the unusual, disconcerting individual said. "I have many names, but you may call me Daerist, for that is the name given to me by my master." Daerist moved in closer to the three warriors, appearing to be very calm and confident. "I'd rather just get this over with, if you don't mind." Before Miura, Clef, and Zellis could react, they were engulfed in a dark vapor, blinding them and causing a feeling of panic to build up inside of them. Miura heard his adopted-sister cry out in pain, but he was unable to see her due to the shadowy mist around him.

"Clef, if you can hear me, power up! Hopefully our energy will be able to brighten things up a bit!" Miura shouted as he began to gather as much power around himself as he could. He let out a scream of exertion, sighing in relief as a bright purple aura surrounded his body and cut through the misty darkness. The young former Hunter smiled to himself as he looked toward Clef, seeing that the Namekian warrior had also powered up. Looking to his right, Miura noticed Zellis lying unconscious against the wall, her body trembling slightly. "Clef, I need you to listen to me. Get the girls back to Iris' ship, I'll be there as soon as I take care of Daerist! We're almost to the hanger, so it shouldn't take you too long, understand?"

Clef, who knew better than to argue with the young half-Saiyan, nodded as he made his way over to Zellis, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. _This isn't a good idea,_ Clef thought as he made his way toward the exit. _Miura still hasn't fully recovered from his battle with Hanzo… _Daerist stood at the far end of the corridor, blocking the entrance to the main hanger. To the surprise of all five fugitives, the mysterious assassin merely stepped aside, allowing Clef and the others to pass. The wary Namekian gazed over his shoulder at Miura, who gestured for him to go. Again Clef nodded, motioning for Twilight and Iris to follow him past Daerist. After the four noncombatants had exited the spacious corridor, Mylember's assassin moved in to block off the exit once again.

"Well now," Daerist whispered, barely loud enough for Miura to hear. "I guess I'll kill_ you_ first; your friends will be dealt with soon enough." Before Miura could prepare himself, the corridor was once again filled with a dread darkness, and the young nobleman could sense Daerist quickly approaching. Even with the light emitted by his aura, Miura was unable to see the shadowy assassin until it was too late. The half-Galdrian warrior gasped in pain as Daerist lashed out at him with a roundhouse kick that took Miura in the chest, knocking him back several yards and causing the all of the breath in his lungs to explode outward.

Again Daerist seemed to appear before the young nobleman, but this time Miura was ready for him. Mylember's assassin prepared to strike once again, only to find himself without an opponent. He froze in place, unsure of Miura's location, but not for long. The half-Saiyan came down on Daerist from above, delivering a powerful double axe-handle blow to the mysterious, shadowy warrior's skull. Daerist cried out in pain, and he was barely able to dodge aside as Miura lashed out again, this time with a thunderous right hook. The former Hunter growled in frustration, having hoped to take the assassin out with his last attack. He didn't have long to be angry as Daerist suddenly rushed him, his body engulfed in mystifying shadows and darkness. Before he could react, Miura was surrounded by webs of pure night, and without warning his bright energy aura suddenly dissipated.

"What?!" Miura shouted into the darkness. "Damn you Daerist!" Slowly a panic began welling up inside the former Hunter, and frantically he tried in vain to release himself from the shadowy webs around him. _I won't let it end like this_, he thought as he continued to struggle, not only with the dark haze around him but also with his rising sense of panic. _I have to transform again! If anything can pierce this darkness, it will by the power of a Super Saiyan…_ The young nobleman began to focus as much energy as he could, trying with all of his might to call upon the Super Saiyan power that he knew lay deep inside of him. "Come on!" Miura screamed in rage, "why isn't it working?!" No matter how hard he tried, the power within him remained hidden, and panic slowly began to overwhelm him.

"Is something wrong, Galdrian?" Daerist asked mockingly from somewhere out of Miura's limited field of vision. "Try as you might, there is no way to escape my webs of despair." Miura was defenseless as the shadowy assassin began his assault, striking out repeatedly at the former Hunter, who was powerless to stop him. As Miura's power began to fade, Daerist's malicious laughter could be heard from all around. "This is it, my young friend," the mysterious warrior whispered, seemingly in Miura's ear. "My Lord Mylember will be most pleased with me, I assure you."

The half-Galdrian nobleman gasped as he felt the surrounding darkness close in on him, squeezing the very breath from his lungs. _No, not like this!_ Miura thought, feeling a small amount of energy welling up inside of him. "Not like this!" Daerist growled in frustration as a golden light began to emanate from his opponent. The mysterious assassin attempted to strengthen the power of his webs, but it was too late. With a primal scream of hatred, Miura shattered the gloom around him, filling the darkened corridor with a blinding golden light. Daerist shrank back, fear etched into his alien features.

Miura stood in the center of the large passage, his body engulfed the bright aura of a Super Saiyan. His eyes had turned the prerequisite green, but his hair and eyebrows remained their original black. After taking several steps forward, Miura suddenly dashed at his opponent, hoping to catch the professional killer off guard. Daerist screamed in fear as he attempted to retreat from the enraged half-Saiyan, but it was no use. Miura made contact with the shadowy warrior, driving his fist into Daerist's torso. The young former Hunter lashed out with a punishing kick meant for Daerist's head, but to his surprise his leg passed harmlessly through the assassin. _An after image! _Miura gasped in disbelief and jumped back, distancing himself from his unusual opponent as his golden aura slowly faded away, leaving him once again powerless.

"Why?" Miura muttered, looking down at his trembling hand. "Why can't I sustain this power like Hanzo? I don't understand!" Tears filled his eyes as he fell to his hands and knees, ignoring the mocking laughter of Daerist, who now stood several yards away at the end of the corridor. "That's it…" Miura muttered as his vision began to blur. "I… I'm finished." Daerist began to slowly make his way toward the weakened former Hunter, his body surrounded by an aura of impenetrable black energy. His scornful laugh echoed through the passageway as Miura struggled to his feet, determined to fight this assassin with every last breath in his body.

"How very gallant of you, the mighty Galdrian Hunter who refuses to give up," Daerist taunted. "It's almost a waste; someone like you would make a fine servant for my Lord Mylember." The shadowy assassin pointed his hand toward Miura, and the young nobleman clenched his eyes shut as a ball of negative energy was launched at him. As Miura prepared himself for the end, a solid beam of golden ki came bursting through the wall next to him. Daerist growled in frustration as the mysterious energy blast collided with his own attack, and the ensuing explosion sent both warriors reeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef gasped in disbelief as the three girls boarded Iris' space craft.

"Oh no," the warrior from Namek whispered under his breath. "Not him, not here!" He spun around to face his three female companions, who had now exited the small ship. "Listen, all of you! Get back on the ship, _now_! Prepare for a quick getaway, but don't leave until Miura and I return!" He turned his back to Iris, Zellis, and Twilight as he made his way toward the hanger's exit.

With Iris' assistance, Zellis took a few steps forward, still lightheaded from her confrontation with Daerist. "Clef, what's going on?" The green-skinned warrior didn't respond, as if not hearing the Galdrian noblewoman's question. "Hey, what do we do if you don't come back?" she shouted as the distance between herself and the Namekian bodyguard increased. Clef stopped for a moment, as if deep in thought.

"If neither of us returns in twenty minutes," he said solemnly, "then leave. We'll probably be dead if we're not here…" He turned to face the three young women, his face clouded by worry. "Z, we have more to worry about than Daerist and the other Hunters: Hanzo's here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura staggered to his feet.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Miura, in need of someone's help as always," said a disturbingly familiar voice." The half-Saiyan spun around to his right, and he gasped in amazement, unable to believe what he was seeing. There, standing proudly before him, his body surrounded by the bright aura of a Super Saiyan, was Hanzo. "Ah, you must be terrified right now," Hanzo taunted as he walked toward his younger brother. "So, how does it feel, being saved by your most hated enemy?" Miura took several steps back, trying to distance himself from the evil Super Saiyan.

"Impossible!" Miura blurted out, unable to comprehend what was occurring. "What are you doing here, Hanzo?" he asked, his body trembling slightly with fear. Suddenly it dawned on him what had just happened: Hanzo had deflected Daerist's finishing attack. He had saved Miura's life! "Why did you do it?" the Galdrian nobleman asked, staring with disbelief at his older half-brother. "By letting him kill me, you'd have saved yourself a lot of trouble…"

"Hmph, not _that_ much trouble," Hanzo replied indignantly as he approached Miura, stopping only inches away. "And let that freak steal my revenge? I think not, little brother. You won't get out of it that easily." Hanzo then turned his back on the half-Galdrian former Hunter, focusing his attention on Daerist, who still lay unmoving on the ground at the opposite end of the corridor. "You stay back while I handle this," Hanzo said to Miura's surprise. "I'd hate for this loser to accidentally kill you and rob me of my vengeance." The exhausted Miura could only nod in agreement, wondering what true purpose had driven his older brother to rescue him from certain death, and just before losing consciousness the Galdrian nobleman saw Daerist rise to his feet, preparing for battle with a new opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef ran through the maze of passageways.

As the Namekian warrior got closer to the location where he had left Miura, a shadow of fear came upon him. _What if he's dead?_ Clef thought as he suddenly stopped in place, his body trembling with fear. _What if I'm responsible? Should I have stayed to help against his orders? _The green-skinned warrior's thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a high power level, though whoever possessed this incredible power remained around the corner, entirely out of Clef's sight. _This power… It definitely isn't Miura_, the Namek thought. _It feels more like Hanzo…_ Clef's assumption was correct, and he jumped back as the evil Saiyan warrior turned the corner in front of him, a cocky smirk on his face. The warrior from planet Namek growled in anger as he noticed Miura, unconscious and thrown over Hanzo's right shoulder.

Miura's half-brother grinned as he saw the look of rage on Clef's face. "Well, I can't honestly believe that my brother, no matter how pathetic he is, would still hang around with a worthless dog like you." Hanzo stopped in place, his golden Super Saiyan aura fading as he returned to his normal state. The evil Saiyan warrior was now dressed in a jumpsuit, black like those worn by the Hunters but not nearly as tight. His white boots and gloves stood out against the dark jumpsuit, and they were stained with what appeared to be dark blue blood. Hanzo's left arm was hidden behind a long, flowing black cape, clasped at the neck by some type of golden broach.

"Hanzo, put him down," Clef ordered through clenched teeth. "I don't want to fight you…" Hanzo burst into laughter, sending chills down the Namekian's spine. "I mean it," Clef said as he took a step forward.

"I can't really blame you, Namek," Miura's half-brother said with a laugh. "I wouldn't want to fight me either!" Hanzo continued to laugh as he flung his cape aside, revealing the contents of his left hand to the surprised Namek. Clef jumped back as Hanzo tossed the severed head of Daerist at his feet. "If I wanted Miura dead right now, he'd be dead, understand?" Clef could only nod in disbelief as Hanzo walked past him, still holding the silent and unmoving Miura over his shoulder. "Well, you do have a ship around here, don't you?"

"Wait just one minute," Clef said as he snapped out of his daze. "What the hell makes you think that I'd even let you on board the same ship as us?!" Hanzo turned to face the enraged Namekian, flashing him a smug smile.

"Because if you don't let me go with you, I'll just kill you all right now. That's right; I'll kill you and all your pathetic little friends." The black-clad Saiyan walked toward Clef, coming face to face with the Namekian bodyguard. Suddenly, to Clef's surprise, the expression on Hanzo's face changed from arrogance to something else, something that the warrior from Namek couldn't put his finger on. "Clef, I'm coming with you." The two fighters stood silently for several moments, until the sounds of a large group of people could be heard approaching from a neighboring corridor. "They're coming… So what will it be, Namek?"

Clef growled in frustration. _What would Miura do in a situation like this?_ he thought. Finally, with his body trembling with rage, Clef nodded. Hanzo grinned and patted the Namekian's shoulder with his bloody left hand.

"Good," the Saiyan said. "But we should probably go now, before things get… out of hand." Hanzo turned his back on Clef as he continued to make his way down the corridor, his pace increasing slightly as he approached the hanger. He didn't stop to look back to make sure that Clef followed, and the green-skinned warrior stood like a statue, still unsure of Hanzo's true intentions.

Finally Clef shook his head and allowed his tense body to relax. "Miura isn't going to be happy about this," he sighed as he ran down the corridor after Hanzo, who for the moment seemed to be a powerful ally.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part I**

"**Head Quarters."**

**Power Levels**

Chief Director Ashe: 850

Daerist: 5,000,000

Hanzo, recovered after battle with Miura: 4,200,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 6,500,000

Clef: 2,300,000

Iris: 120

Miura, recovered after battle with Hanzo: 3,800,000

Miura, False Super Saiyan: 5,200,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Lured into a trap on the icy world of Neth, Miura and the others find themselves faced with a new enemy: none other than Mylember himself, the insane Hevan Lord whose illegal weapons shipment was destroyed during the **_**Gelnika**_** crash…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part II**_

"_**Climactic Battle?"**_


	7. Chapter 6: Climactic Battle?

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Mylember Saga, Part II**

"**Climactic Battle?"**

Miura watched his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you make of it?" the half-Saiyan asked as he turned to Iris. They had picked up on a weak signal, possibly a distress code, which seemed to be coming from a nearby planet called Neth. Iris shook her head and shrugged, and Miura nodded understanding. "It could be a trap…"

Zellis agreed, and she walked toward the control panel to closer examine the supposed distress signal. "We should be careful, after all the trouble we've been in lately," she said, casting a sidelong glance at Hanzo. He snorted quietly as he exited the bridge, obviously having taken offense at Zellis' offhanded comment.

It had been two weeks since Hanzo had joined the crew of Iris' ship and, surprisingly, he had proven his worth dozens of times since then. He remained silent most of the time, which unnerved Miura and Clef, but the Saiyan warrior was always courteous and polite to the girls, and he never complained when asked to do any small chore on the ship. On the few occasions that he had actually spoken to Miura, Hanzo was brief and to the point: joining up with his half-brother's group was only a means to an end, and he still meant to see Miura dead.

Clef had been struggling for weeks to understand Hanzo's motives, and he was still unsure about the odd look that he had noticed on the face of his enemy before escaping the space station. As time wore on, the Namekian bodyguard slowly began to realize what that look had been: uncertainty. It seemed to Clef that Hanzo was uncertain of his own quest for revenge, though the green-skinned warrior hadn't mentioned this fact to Miura.

"Well, we should still check it out you guys," Iris said, ignoring the glare she received from Miura. "Listen, what if it isn't a trick? Neth is a dangerous place; it gets incredibly cold down there. What if someone really needs help, and we just ignore them?" She rose from her seat and crossed the bridge to stand before Miura. "We can't just keep on going."

"Yes we can," Miura said through clenched teeth. Twilight looked to Clef, who returned her look of surprise; neither of them had seen Miura so determined before. Iris glared at her old friend, obviously upset with his response. The Galdrian nobleman turned his back to her as he made his way to the bridge's exit. "Something strange is happening on Galdria, and it's of the utmost importance that I get there as soon as possible. We're too close now… I'll risk nothing else, got it?" He pressed a button on the wall, opening the sliding steel door, and left his companions on the bridge.

"Well, good thing it's not _your_ ship," Iris muttered as she approached the control panel, altering their course toward the planet Neth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura awoke as the ship shuddered violently.

He sat up, looking across the small chamber to see Hanzo laying on his bunk, eyes closed and arms behind his head. The Saiyan warrior smiled, sensing his half-brother's distress. As Miura stood up from his bunk, Hanzo laughed quietly.

"Well, it looks like we're entering the atmosphere… the question is, _which_ atmosphere?" He slowly sat up, opening his eyes to look at Miura. "I have a bad feeling about this, little brother." Miura nodded, ignoring Hanzo's tone of sarcasm as he made his way back to the bridge. The older Saiyan smiled slightly at his brother's concern as he followed him out of the small room.

Miura entered the control room, eyes narrowing as he took in the scene before him. Iris stood several feet away, in front of the view screen, her body hidden under a heavy winter cloak. Clef and Zellis stood off to the side, but both were similarly attired. Upon seeing her adopted-brother, Zellis blushed and looked away, obviously ashamed of herself for going along with Iris' plan. Clef stared at the young nobleman, his face a mask of determination, and Twilight was also nearby, her eyes wide with concern. Miura walked further into the bridge, Hanzo just behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" the former Hunter asked, biting off every word clearly. "I know Galdria isn't cold enough this time of year to warrant those heavy cloaks, so unless I'm mistaken we're about to land on Neth, right?" He heard Hanzo laugh behind him, and he flashed his older brother a sharp look, obviously not amused by his comrades' decision.

"You may as well put on one of these cloaks, little brother," Hanzo said as he approached a wall of lockers, pulling out one of the heavy winter shrouds. "It's obvious that Iris has made up her mind, and since it's her ship, you have no say in the matter." After wrapping himself in the large grey cloak, Hanzo grinned evilly at his half-brother. "So suck it up, since we might need you out there." He slowly walked to the other end of the bridge, standing beside Clef and Zellis.

Without a word, Miura removed a cloak from the locker, put it on, and stared coldly at his companions. After several moments he spoke, his voice even and controlled, despite the trembling of his body. "Alright then, if you've all decided." He turned his gaze toward Twilight. "But she stays here, understand? After all Zellis and I went through to keep her alive, I'll not risk her life for some stupid, outdated distress signal."

Iris nodded, and turned toward the control panel, not wanting to look Miura in the eyes, so intense was his anger. "Alright, we're setting down, everyone get ready." The ship shook violently as it broke through Neth's atmosphere, and it shuddered again as it set down on the surface. "This is it. Watch yourselves out there, the temperature is unbelievably low." She looked at Miura out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "And keep your eyes open for any signs of a trap…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind shrieked as it tore at the heavy cloaks.

Miura could hardly comprehend how cold it was, and from the distressed looks of his companions, he wasn't alone. They had left the ship almost an hour ago, and, using a handheld receiver, had been steadily making their way toward the mysterious distress signal. The Galdrian half-breed still felt that a trap was likely, though he followed Iris' lead without question, confident that whatever was lurking on Neth would be easily dealt with by himself, Hanzo, Zellis, and Clef.

"It's close!" Iris shouted over the roaring wind, her words almost lost to her four companions. "Just over this ridge, I'd guess!" She looked back toward her friends, locking eyes with Miura for a moment before nodding and readying her weapon. Clef also looked to the young nobleman, nodding in agreement with his unspoken suggestion. Zellis and Hanzo followed their companions' examples, preparing themselves for trouble.

After several minutes of struggling up the steep, snow covered ridge, the five fugitives stood looking down on a large, bowl-like valley, surrounded on all sides by a steep range of mountains. Miura instantly felt something unusual, and he gasped in amazement as he felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise.

"My God…" he uttered as an enormous blast of red energy descended on the group from above. The impact was incredible, and everyone was sent flying in different directions as the ground beneath them erupted upward in the blast's aftershock. Snow, earth, and stray wisps of energy filled the air, and Miura lost sight of his companions as he was buried beneath a mound of debris.

After several minutes, Miura came to his senses and managed to dig his way out of the pile of earth and ice. He gasped in disbelief as he took in the scene before him. As far as he could tell, he had been blown at least a hundred feet away from the top of the rise, which was now nonexistent, replaced by a massive, smoking crater. The young nobleman jumped to his feet, frantically scanning the surrounding area for any signs of his companions. He staggered to the edge of the crater, discovering to his amazement that there was no apparent bottom to it. _Unbelievable… _he thought. _What kind of person could possibly be powerful enough to do this?_

"Miura!" someone shouted from the opposite side of the seemingly bottomless pit. The half-Galdrian looked up, staring through the haze of smoke that continued to drift upward from the crater. As the air became clearer, Miura could see Iris running around the lip of the depression. Before the she could reach the former Hunter, Miura felt the atmosphere around him charge with energy, once again causing his hair to stand on end.

"Get down!" Miura screamed as a bolt of searing energy collided with the ground between them. This time, however, Miura was able to keep his footing, though he was forced to cover his face with his arms, so bright was the flash of energy. The young Saiyan warrior gasped in surprise as he heard chilling laughter in the air above him. He looked up and saw a mysterious figure floating above the crater, his arm extended and still coursing with leftover energy. Miura jumped back several feet, assuming a defensive fighting stance as the unidentified combatant lowered himself to the ground. "Who the hell are you!?" the half-Saiyan growled, his body trembling with rage.

"Who am I?" the mysterious fighter asked rhetorically, his back turned to the furious Galdrian nobleman. Slowly he turned, and Miura was startled by the madness that was easily noticeable in this warrior's eyes. This man, whoever he was, was clearly insane. He wasn't very large, standing almost three inches shorter than Miura and looking fairly slim, almost gaunt. He wore a long red cloak, and underneath he appeared to be clothed in a dark grey and crimson jumpsuit. His hands and feet were covered by heavy grey gloves and boots, and he wore a thin circlet of silver on his brow. The seemingly insane warrior's hair was grey, streaked through with silver, though his face was smooth and unmarked by wrinkles or other signs of age. His eyes were a very pale shade of blue, bordering on grey, and they were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles, as if he were extremely exhausted. The grey-clad stranger began laughing once again, taking his attention off of the opponent before him as he started to pace back and forth.

Suddenly, Miura was struck by a frightening realization. "My God…" he whispered. "You… You're Mylember, aren't you?!" The mysterious warrior stopped his pacing, looking over his shoulder at Miura, an unsettling smile slowly spreading across his face. The former Hunter took several steps back, his body trembling with fear. "But how? How did you know we'd come here…"

"For a Hunter you are extremely dense. Do you honestly think that I'd allow you to leave Head Quarters so easily? I made it perfectly clear to Ashe that your ship was to be tagged with a homing device. I knew you'd make straight for Galdria, and since this was the fastest route, I decided to wait here for you." Mylember's smile faded and was replaced with a look of hatred. "I was surprised to learn of Daerist's death, though. He was one of my strongest and most trusted assassins." The Hevan walked toward Miura, a dim aura of energy slowly forming around him, causing his red cloak to stir in the unsettling wind. "You will pay for killing him, as you will pay for costing me my cargo. You and your partner should have stayed out of things that didn't concern you, Galdrian."

Before Miura could react, Mylember was upon him, lashing out with a crippling punch that took the young nobleman in the side of his head, drilling him into the ground at the Hevan's feet. Miura shook off a spell of dizziness and leapt back, narrowly avoiding another blow from Mylember. The half-Saiyan screamed as his body was engulfed in an aura of purple energy, and he launched a furious assault against his smaller opponent, but all of his attacks were easily countered by the insane warrior. Again Miura was knocked to the ground as Mylember brought his knee up into the Galdrian's abdomen. Miura lay in the snow before Mylember, gasping for breath as he clutched his ribs. The mad Hevan warrior lifted his hand above his head, gathering energy for a final attack against the young half-breed.

"After all I've heard about you, I can't believe how simple this was. You are pathetic." Mylember pointed his hand downward, toward Miura, as a ball of energy began to appear in his palm, growing larger as the seconds seemed to drag by. "Now you die!" Miura was helpless as the Hevan Lord fired the blast, and the ground around him erupted in a searing flash of light. As the unnatural glow died down, Mylember realized that Miura's body was nowhere to be found, and he began to laugh hysterically. "Too bad, I guess I must have vaporized him!"

"Not quite!" a voice shouted from behind the Hevan warrior. Before Mylember could turn around, his body was engulfed in a powerful blast of energy. He screamed in frustration, causing the attack to dissipate. The evil Hevan whipped around to face his opponent, who looked shocked that his attack seemed to have had no apparent affect. Hanzo stood stock still, his left arm pointed toward Mylember as he supported the exhausted Miura with his right. "Damn me," Hanzo whispered as the Hevan rushed at him. The black-clad Saiyan shoved his younger brother aside, prepared to meet Mylember's assault head on. The two warriors clashed and immediately took to the air, filling the surrounding area with the echoes of their struggle.

Miura shook off his momentary shock and quickly joined the battle in the air, feeling strange to see his brother fighting beside him, as an ally. For all their power, however, the two Saiyans were unable to overcome Mylember. The sinister Hevan Lord continued his chilling laughter as he seemingly made sport of his two opponents. Hanzo and Miura's power levels continued to increase, and they used every technique at their disposal in an attempt to subdue the Hevan, who was more powerful than either of the Saiyans could believe.

"Enough of these games!" Mylember shouted as he disengaged himself from his opponents. Waves of energy emanated from the evil Hevan's body, leaving Miura and Hanzo too stunned to move. Before either Saiyan could react, Mylember flew toward them and attacked, drilling his fist into Hanzo's face as he took Miura in the chest with a powerful kick. Miura and his half-brother fell to the ground, smashing into the snow covered floor of the valley they had seen from the ridge.

"Now, just in case," Mylember snarled, preparing two large orbs of glowing blue energy. "You two are finished!" he shouted as he tossed the blasts downward, hoping to wipe Miura and Hanzo out in one final attack. As the energy balls approached the two Saiyans, Mylember heard a voice behind him.

"Z, hurry!" Clef screamed, looking past Mylember to where Miura and Hanzo lay on the valley floor. The malevolent Hevan Lord turned around, only to see the Namekian's fist collide with his face. He uttered a cry of surprise as Clef pressed the attack, lashing out with a flurry of blows that kept Mylember on the defensive.

Using her incredible speed to good advantage, Zellis dashed toward her partner and his brother, looking up to see Mylember's attacks racing toward them. She came upon Hanzo first, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. _Damn it!_ she thought as she continued running, praying that she could reach Miura before it was too late. _Hanzo's weighing me down too much, I'm sinking in this snow! _After what felt like hours to the Galdrian noblewoman, she finally knelt by her adopted-brother's side, and she struggled to lift him onto her other shoulder. _I have to hurry,_ Zellis thought as she took to the air, flying slowly at first until she was able to compensate for the extra weight. She couldn't have cut it any closer, as Mylember's attack plowed into the valley with an ear shattering explosion. The young Galdrian and her two dazed companions were caught in the explosion's aftershock, and it took all of her strength to remain airborne. Miura and Hanzo regained consciousness as Zellis set them on the ground.

"You guys wait here until your strength comes back," Zellis said over her shoulder as she turned to watch the distant battle between Clef and Mylember. "Clef needs my help, he can't hold out forever." She looked at Miura and smiled. "Wish me luck, okay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef screamed in pain.

"Have you had enough yet, Namek?" Mylember taunted as he tightened his grip on Clef's throat. "Why are you willing to die for something that doesn't involve you?!" The Hevan's face was contorted with rage as he shook Clef, causing the Namekian warrior to cry out in agony. Mylember spat in Clef's face before driving his fist into the bodyguard's stomach. "I only wish to punish the Galdrians, not you… Although this has been most entertaining." The evil Hevan released Clef from his grip, watching as the Namekian fell to the ground below.

Suddenly Mylember gasped as he felt the air around him charge with power, and he spun around as a bolt of bright green energy collided with his torso, blasting him backward as he struggled to deflect it. Before the Hevan Lord could divert the mysterious attack, Zellis was upon him, her body engulfed in an aura of pure Galdrian energy. Mylember gasped in surprise as the young noblewoman struck him in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick, followed shortly after by a thunderous uppercut. The Hevan growled in frustration, preparing himself for the girl's next attack. As Zellis closed in on him he vanished, leaving the startled Galdrian floating in the air, looking vainly about for any signs of the evil warrior.

"Where are you, God damn it!" Zellis screamed as she continued searching for Mylember. "Show yourself, coward!" She gasped in disbelief as she felt a high power appear behind her, and her body went rigid with fear.

"Fine, little girl. Here I am," Mylember whispered into the noblewoman's ear. Zellis cried out in pain as the Hevan Lord pulled her head back by her hair and drove his elbow into her throat. He then lifted the Galdrian above his head, spinning her around by her short hair before he threw her to the ground below. "Looks like you'll be the first to die, Galdrian bitch!" Mylember clenched his teeth as he began gathering energy, and his body was soon illuminated by a dark crimson aura. Zellis continued to fall as the Hevan drew more energy to him, preparing a devastating attack obviously meant to utterly destroy the Galdrian noblewoman. "Now die!" Mylember shouted as he thrust his hands toward the quickly descending Zellis, firing a large orb of sizzling red power.

Zellis closed her eyes as she slipped into darkness, sensing that death was now only moments away. To her surprise, her descent suddenly stopped as she was caught by someone in midair. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief, seeing her adopted-brother, his hair the unmistakable golden-yellow of a Super Saiyan. The air around them was suddenly illuminated by an eerie red light as Mylember's attack continued to rush toward them. Zellis was forced to squint as the red light grew brighter, closing in on the two Galdrians.

Just when it seemed like the end, a figure surrounded by a nimbus of golden light interposed itself between Mylember's energy blast and the two former Hunters. The figure pulled its fist back and with a yell of exertion knocked the crimson energy orb away, where it exploded in the distance. Hanzo, who was now utilizing his Super Saiyan power as well, floated back to hover beside Miura and Zellis, an arrogant smile on his face.

"Is that all you've got, you Hevan bastard?" Hanzo taunted as Mylember glared at him, his body trembling with wrath. "Just as I thought," the Saiyan warrior continued, "you're pretty cocky when fighting someone weaker than you, but let's see how you fare against the most powerful race in the universe." Hanzo looked over his shoulder to see Zellis floating silently to the ground below. Miura nodded once, indicating that it was time to end this. Hanzo again flashed his usual, confident grin as he returned his attention to Mylember. "You're no match for us, Hevan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mylember easily held the two Saiyans at bay.

The battle had begun instantly, with both Super Saiyans pressing the advantage of numbers. To their utter amazement, the evil Hevan Lord was more powerful than they had imagined, and he met each of their attacks with an ironclad defense. On several occasions Miura and Hanzo had thought themselves victorious, but each time the smoke cleared, Mylember stood before them unscathed. The two Saiyans were slowly being overwhelmed, both physically and mentally. After another failed assault, the brothers floated to the ground below, hoping to distance themselves from their opponent and come up with another plan.

"This is madness," Miura gasped as he used his tattered grey cloak to wipe sweat from his brow. "What power…" He looked to his left, seeing his brother nod in agreement.

"How can he keep on fighting?" Hanzo asked, not taking his eyes away from Mylember, who stood calmly with his arms crossed several yards away. "He isn't getting weaker at all, if anything he's only gotten stronger." He shook his head and ran a gloved hand through his golden-yellow hair. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I have an idea for you, Saiyan scum," Mylember shouted at Hanzo. "Stand aside and let me finish my business with your friend there." The sinister Hevan began walking toward the two Super Saiyans, his crimson energy aura flaring around him. When he saw that Hanzo had no intention of leaving, Mylember laughed. "Fine then, you've chosen your fate, Saiyan." Miura and Hanzo both assumed defensive stances, watching in awe as the Hevan Lord began gathering more energy, easily enough to end this battle once and for all.

"Miura, I say we attack right now with everything we have," Hanzo said, watching his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. "There's no sense in letting this maniac get any stronger, got it?" The younger Super Saiyan nodded agreement, and Hanzo immediately launched himself toward Mylember.

Upon seeing the two Saiyan warriors rushing toward him, Mylember began to laugh maniacally. "Have you learned nothing?!" he shouted as he thrust his hands toward Miura and Hanzo. Immediately the two Super Saiyans felt an unbelievable pain tearing through their bodies as strands of red energy, which seemed to be emanating from Mylember's finger tips, began to constrict around them. Their golden energy auras dissipated as they gasped in pain.

The evil Hevan renegade laughed in glee as his opponents fell to the ground before him, writhing in agony. His mirth was cut short as a ball of energy, no more than ten inches in diameter, sped toward him from his left side. Suddenly the pain that had been coursing through the Saiyans' bodies subsided as Mylember turned his attention to the unexpected attack. He wasn't fast enough, however, as the energy orb collided with him, engulfing his entire body in a blinding flash of light.

The brothers lay in shock for a moment until they felt someone shaking them, trying to get their attention. Miura shook off his disorientation as Zellis helped him to his feet. Hanzo also stood, though he had to be supported by his younger half-brother.

"We have to hurry," Zellis gasped. It was obvious to Miura that his adopted-sister was in a great deal of pain, most likely due to her earlier confrontation with Mylember. "Clef's hurt too, he can't distract that maniac for long. We have to get back to the ship; Iris says she has a plan." The young noblewoman staggered for a moment, and Miura released his hold on his brother to catch her, causing Hanzo to fall face first in the snow. As the Saiyan warrior cursed his half-brother, another series of flashes, accompanied by several ear shattering explosions, returned his mind to the conflict at hand.

"We'd better get moving," Hanzo said, pulling himself up out of the deep snow. As the three weary warriors began their trek up the steep ridge, the sounds of battle rang out behind them. Miura was tempted to stop and look back, but a firm grip on his arm and a threatening look from Hanzo convinced him to keep moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef pressed his attack.

The advantage of surprise had bought him some time, but he was weakening and Mylember was regaining his bearings. The Namekian bodyguard knew that his only chance was to keep the Hevan Lord guessing, and Clef had used every offensive technique he could remember against his opponent. He had no illusions about defeating Mylember, he was easily the most powerful being that Clef had ever encountered, but if he could keep his tactics fresh, he might have a chance of surviving this.

Clef risked a moment to look over his shoulder, and he smiled to himself as he saw his companions cresting the ridge that surrounded the valley that had served as their battlefield. _Just a little longer_, he thought as he returned his attention to Mylember. His curiosity turned out to be a mistake, as the evil Hevan warrior exploded out from the center of a cloud of dust and debris and flew toward the exhausted Namek.

"Oh no," Clef muttered as he prepared himself for the fight of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship hovered above the battlefield.

Miura, Zellis, Hanzo, and Twilight watched in amazement as Clef fought a desperate but losing battle against Mylember. Iris sat on the floor behind them, assembling what appeared to be a large energy rifle. As she attached the final component, the former Hunter stood up and balanced the weapon on her right shoulder. Miura turned to face her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"An Obsinian Burst Rifle?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Iris, that type of weapon is good for leveling a city block during urban warfare, but against that?" he asked as he pointed out the open rear cargo hatch at Mylember. "I think you're underestimating our opponent."

She pointedly ignored him as she walked to the edge of the hold, kneeling to aim the Burst Rifle. An infrared view screen folded out from the side of the large weapon, and Iris used this to zero in on her target. "I think Clef could use a distraction," she said without taking her eyes from the small screen. Miura and Hanzo looked at each other and shrugged, each taking up a position on either side of Iris. "Now," she said calmly. The two Saiyans, both exhausted from their clash with the Hevan, drew upon their last reserves of energy, launching two powerful blasts toward Mylember.

The evil Hevan immediately ceased his struggle with Clef as he sensed the approach of the Saiyans' attacks. Taking advantage of the situation, the green-skinned warrior made a fast getaway, using all of his remaining strength to propel himself into the air. As he entered the ship, Iris fired the Burst Rifle, and a solid beam of white-hot power sizzled through the air beside him. Clef could only stare in awe as the blast made its way steadily toward Mylember.

The Hevan Lord easily deflected the weak attacks launched by Hanzo and Miura, but his eyes widened as the Burst Rifle's discharge sped toward him. He braced himself for impact, and he growled in rage when he realized that Clef had managed to escape. Instead of the expected contact, the searing beam of energy flew past Mylember, merely singeing his now-tattered red cloak. He gasped in disbelief, watching as the attack flew harmlessly by.

Miura clenched his fists in anger as he looked at Iris, who now stood up and began disassembling the large weapon. "You missed," he said in a calm voice, though his body was trembling with rage. Suddenly the ship was rocked by an immense explosion, and it sounded as if the sky were being torn apart. An amazing flash of white light was followed by a second sound, like rock grinding against rock. The light died down, and Iris' companions looked out of the hatch, their faces showing their disbelief.

The tall mountain range that had formed a half-circle around the valley was crumbling, and as far as they could tell, Mylember had been buried somewhere underneath the ensuing avalanche. The hatch closed with a hiss as Iris made her way back toward the control room.

"I wasn't aiming for _him_," she said as she left the small cargo bay, leaving her stunned and silent comrades behind.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part II**

"**Climactic Battle?"**

**Power Levels**

Mylember: 8,000,000

Mylember, powered up: 9,200,000

Clef: 2,300,000

Clef, powered up: 3,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 4,200,000

Hanzo: 4,200,000

Hanzo, powered up: 5,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 7,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, maxed out: 7,500,000

Iris: 120

Miura: 3,800,000

Miura, powered up: 4,500,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 6,800,000

Super Saiyan Miura, maxed out: 7,300,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,800,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 2,200,000

Zellis, weakened after battle with Mylember: 600,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura and Zellis finally return home to planet Galdria, only to find that a new foe has set himself upon the Imperial Throne, and treachery lurks around every corner…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part III**_

"_**Home."**_


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Mylember Saga, Part III**

"**Home."**

The ship descended into the atmosphere of planet Galdria.

After their confrontation on Neth, Miura, Zellis, Hanzo, and Clef had slept for three days straight, even refusing to be awakened when the ship reached a Way Station for supplies and to refuel. After the short pit stop, it had taken them merely nine days to reach Galdria, a trip that usually took eleven or twelve. When the four weary warriors had finally woken up, they seemed to have a new found respect for Iris, for they would most likely all be dead if not for her quick thinking.

Now planet Galdria loomed below them, a large orb of green and blue, and Miura and Zellis were relieved to finally be home, though they both knew that something unusual was going on. Miura was still troubled by Elysia's mysterious absence, and memories of the seemingly cold and distant Galdrian whom they had communicated with continued to disturb the young half-Saiyan.

As the ship neared the planet, Iris, Clef, Twilight, and even Hanzo were filled with awe, for they had never seen anything that remotely compared to Galdria's splendor. The planet was large, nearly twice the size of Applicah, and it seemed to the onlookers that most of the surface was covered in an ocean of deep blue. Galdria's cities, whose light could be seen clearly from space, were immense, easily the largest that anyone on board Iris' ship had ever seen. And everywhere they looked, the terrain was lush and green, with enormous, luminescent trees dotting the landscape as far as the eye could see.

As the ship approached Valdis, the capital city of the Galdrian Empire, the surroundings changed drastically. Instead of the lush, beautiful landscape that the group had viewed so far, the city seemed to be covered in a grey haze. It was difficult to see from their vantage point, but it seemed to Miura and the others that a large portion of the city was blanketed under a layer of dark smoke.

"Well, here we are, guys," Iris said as the ship settled down at one of Galdria's larger spaceports, nearest the Imperial Palace, which sprawled out in the distance as if it were a city unto itself. "What do you think?" she asked, turning her attention to Miura and Zellis. "Is everything okay?"

"We'll soon find out," Miura responded, tilting his head toward the view screen. A large company of Imperial Guards, all similarly attired in black robes and armor, were steadily making their way through the press of people in the spaceport. "Looks like they're heading this way."

Twilight looked at her two Galdrian companions. "What will happen?" she asked as she moved closer to Clef, her maroon eyes clouded with worry. Miura's face was unreadable as he made his way to the exit hatch, with Zellis and Hanzo close behind.

The black-clad Saiyan smirked to himself as he followed his brother out of the ship. "Well, little brother, looks like I might get to exact my revenge on your whole planet after all. Or at least I can take out some aggression on these idiots." Miura looked back at his half-brother, his expression clearly showing he didn't appreciate the offhanded humor.

As Twilight and Clef joined their comrades, Miura turned to face them. "Listen, everyone, I don't want to start a conflict here, got it? Just keep quiet and do as you're told… for now." He looked pointedly at Hanzo, who snorted and looked away. The young half-Galdrian glanced at Clef and tilted his head toward his brother. The Namekian nodded, indicating he understood Miura's silent request: if Hanzo got out of hand, it would be Clef's job to handle him.

The Imperial Guards came to a stop before Miura and his party, and the half-Saiyan nobleman was shocked by the expressions of undisguised hatred on the faces these soldiers. To a man, they all seemed disgusted by the mere presence of Miura and his companions, and when their leader, a pale-faced, green-eyed Galdrian, spoke his voice was filled with false kindness.

"Welcome home, my Lord," he said with a low bow. "And to you, Lady," he said as he bowed his head to Zellis. "I am Captain Horace, of the Imperial Household Guard. The Emperor has requested the presence of yourselves and your companions in the throne room at once. If you'd allow my company the honor of escorting you to the palace, I would feel most fortunate."

Miura narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at this mysterious, black-clad warrior. "I remember the way; we'll not need your assistance, Captain." He looked at Zellis out of the corner of his eye, seeing his own suspicions echoed in the features of his adopted-sister. "Please send word ahead of us to Emperor Gilliam. Tell him we'll be arriving shortly."

Horace flashed a sinister smile, and Miura heard Hanzo growl quietly behind him. "You misunderstand me, Lord Arius. We have been instructed to see you safely to His Majesty's presence. Things are not as they were when you were last among us, my Lord, and it may be that your safety is at risk."

Miura looked out toward the smoke enshrouded city. "So I've noticed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura could barely contain his anger.

Valdis, the capital city of the Galdrian Empire, lay in ruins. Buildings that had stood tall and proud before Miura had left the planet were now little more than piles of rubble, and an acrid smoke hung heavy in the air. The few citizens who were seen about looked haggard, their clothing torn and dirty, and their kept they eyes down, as if afraid to look up for any reason. A few of the dejected looking people cast hurried glances at the party, but they quickly diverted their gazes and went about their business.

"What's happened here?" Miura asked while attempting to keep his voice calm and controlled. "How has the city come to such a state?" The young Galdrian nobleman cast a cold glance at the black-clad Captain, who had remained silent throughout most of the journey so far.

"As I said, Lord Arius, much has changed during your absence." Horace looked around at the destruction stoically, as if it were commonplace. "Shortly after Princess Elysia's disappearance, some of our more zealous soldiers attempted to take control of the city, for their commander desired the throne for himself."

Zellis cast a sidelong glance at her adopted-brother, and saw her own questioning look mirrored in his expression. "Captain, I was under the impression that Emperor Gilliam was currently in the process of selecting a new Heir," the young noblewoman commented. "Anyway, that's what we were told during our last communication with the palace."

Horace nodded in agreement before shrugging. "That is true, but the long process of choosing a new Heir seemed inconvenient to many. But fear not, my Lady, for an Heir has been chosen, and with his help we were able to crush the rebellious faction." As the party turned a corner, they could see the palace before them, looking relatively unharmed compared to the destruction around it. "Soon your questions will be answered Lady Zellis, but for the moment I'm afraid I can say no more."

Miura, Zellis, Twilight, Clef, Hanzo, and Iris were escorted into the palace, and everywhere they looked they saw Imperial Household Guards, all dressed in flowing robes of jet black. Miura and Zellis exchanged questioning looks but neither spoke what was on their minds: something was dreadfully wrong here. With a quick glance over his shoulder, the half-Saiyan noticed that Clef and Hanzo were on edge, obviously ready for anything. Iris and Twilight looked concerned, and the young girl from Applicah stayed close to Clef. Before long, the party stood outside the throne room, prepared to meet with the Emperor of one of the most powerful and influential races in the universe.

The doors were opened by two black-clad soldiers, who looked upon Miura and his comrades with barely concealed disgust. Captain Horace flashed another one of his unsettling smiles before leading the group into the presence of Galdria's Emperor. The Great Hall, where the Emperor conducted his daily business, was dimly lit, which struck Miura as odd since, as long as he had known, the Hall was always kept bright. To the left and right of the room, a series of elevated benches were arrayed, the traditional seating area of the Assembly of Lords, a group of important Galdrian nobles who were permitted to attend the Emperor's court. All of the benches were now empty, though dozens of black-robed soldiers stood arrayed before them. As Miura turned his gaze toward the throne, he felt his blood run cold, for the one sitting before him was not Gilliam, Emperor of Galdria.

The figure on the throne was much younger than Gilliam, appearing to be only slightly older than Zellis or Miura. His long, dark crimson hair was held back by the golden circlet of his office, and his eyes were a startling shade of yellow. The new Emperor wore clothing similar to his Royal Guards: long, flowing black robes and black gauntlets and boots. In contrast, however, this man's robes were obviously of much more expensive weave, and the edges were trimmed in royal purple. He smirked at the party before him, revealing rows of straight white teeth.

"Lord Arius, Lady Zellis," began Horace. "I have the pleasure of presenting you to His Imperial Majesty, the one-hundred and twenty-second ruler of the Galdrian Empire, Emperor Galian Lestan du Adean." Miura gasped, and he felt Zellis go rigid beside him. Here before them, sitting on the Imperial Throne, was a person well-known to both of the former Hunters. Galian du Adean was the son of a minor noble, the Duke of Adean Province, a small area of land to the south of Valdis. As a child, Miura had constantly been forced to endure insults and, more often than not, physical abuse from Galian, who was four years older than the half-breed nobleman. On several occasions Miura had retaliated, finding that his greater-than-average strength was more than the older boy could handle.

"What the hell is this?" Miura asked as he took a step forward. Suddenly Captain Horace lashed out with a powerful backhanded blow, knocking the half-Saiyan warrior to the floor. Zellis was still in shock from seeing Galian on the throne, but Hanzo and Clef reacted instantly, prepared to defend their comrade. Miura stood to his feet and wiped blood from his lip, gesturing for his companions to stand down. Clef immediately put his guard down, but Hanzo had to be restrained by the Namekian warrior. Eventually Miura's older brother calmed down, but his expression showed that holding back was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

Horace moved forward until he stood face to face with Miura. "You piece of half-breed garbage!" he shouted. "Who gave you the right to speak while in His Excellency's presence?! You will remain silent until you are commanded to speak!" The Captain's face was contorted with rage, and his eyes were wide with contempt. Several other soldiers approached, prepared to give Horace backup if he needed it. Miura glared at the Captain but silently returned to his companions.

Galian slowly stood from his throne and walked down the eight steps that separated the Royal Dais from the floor of the Great Hall. He calmly waved Captain Horace and his men aside as he came to stand before Miura, Zellis, and the others. "Arius. I'd be lying if I said it was good to see you." He took a step forward, looking Miura square in the eyes. "You shouldn't have returned… Everything was going so well here. If you'd have had the decency to die at the hands of Mylember's assassin, or even Mylember himself, you'd have saved yourself and your unfortunate companions a lot of pain." He turned away and made his way back to his throne.

"Galdria is mine now, as you can see, and I'll be damned if I let anyone take it away from me." He grinned maliciously as he sat down. "I went through so much trouble to depose that idiot Gilliam, though things were made much easier when we received that transmission from Dorian. Elysia was bound and determined to go searching for her brother… it was simple to make sure that the pilots of her escort ships were under my sway."

Miura glared up at Galian and clenched his fists in rage. "What did you do to her?" he asked. "I swear, if you've hurt her in anyway, it will take a lot more than these soldiers to keep me from you."

"Don't make me laugh, half-breed. I know you're strong, but not even you are a match for my new Imperial Guards. But if you must know, yes, I did have a hand in Elysia's little 'accident.' As soon as her ship reached the location that Dorian's signal had originated from, her escort ships had a 'weapons malfunction' and _accidentally _opened fire upon her. There were no survivors." Upon seeing Miura's expression of shock, Galian let loose with a sinister laugh, which echoed throughout the hall. "From there, it got a little more difficult: warfare in the streets, political assassinations, hostages, most of the things you'd expect from a revolution. Luckily, certain members of the High Council of planet Heva were sympathetic to my cause."

Zellis's eyes widened as she had a sudden realization. "You were in league with Mylember!" she gasped. Horace moved to silence her, but Galian held up his hand, signaling for the Captain to halt. Miura moved himself between his sister and the black-robed Captain anyway, just in case.

Galian smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. Lord Mylember had ambitions very similar to my own, and he hoped to see himself as the sole ruler of Heva someday. We decided to assist each other in any ways possible. I must admit, I was very distressed to learn of his demise. He was so confident that he could destroy you all…" His expression changed from one of smug confidence to a look of unconcealed wrath. "Which is why I've decided on a punishment for you: for engaging in unauthorized combat with a member of the Hevan race, who we are currently allied to, I declare you both to be traitors to your people."

Twilight gasped in fear as she clung to Clef, and Iris looked questioningly at Miura and Zellis, who stood rooted in place, paralyzed with shock. Hanzo appeared to be on the verge of exploding, but he somehow managed to restrain himself. Miura looked back at his half-brother and shook his head, indicating that now was not the time. He had no doubt that he, Clef, and Hanzo could easily defeat a dozen or so of the black-clad soldiers, but there were at least a hundred of them assembled here. The enraged half-Galdrian nobleman returned his attention to the throne, where Galian stared down upon him coldly.

"Horace, strip them of their weapons and escort them to the dungeon. Tomorrow at dawn all six of them, the traitors and their accomplices, are to be executed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was marched silently toward the dungeon.

There were twelve guards, including Horace, escorting Miura and his companions, and they formed a circle around the group of prisoners. They had only passed one other group of black-clad soldiers, consisting of a half-dozen men, and Miura had decided that Galian wasn't nearly as secure in his power as he had led the party to first believe. Miura took stock of his surroundings and realized that now was the time for action. Without stopping, Miura made a slight motion with his hand, and instantly the corridor erupted into chaos.

Clef and Hanzo immediately lashed out at the two guards closest to them, catching the black-robed Galdrians off guard and sending them crashing into the wall. Zellis leapt forward, throwing a bone-shattering right hook that took Horace in the jaw, causing him to collapse to the ground with a gasp of pain. Iris grabbed Twilight and pulled her to the ground, realizing that the best way for them to help was to stay out of the way. Miura took a moment to power up before launching himself towards two more of the evil Galdrian warriors. Out of the corner of his eye, the half-Saiyan nobleman watched as two of the black-clad guards turned and fled down the corridor, back toward the throne room.

"Take them!" he shouted as he dodged an attack by one of the remaining soldiers. "They're going for reinforcements!" Miura could spare no more time worrying about the two fleeing guards, since the seven remaining Galdrians were pressing their attack, slowly pushing Miura, Clef, Zellis, and Hanzo back. The fighting raged on for what seemed like hours, and then suddenly it was over. Miura found himself standing in absolute calm, with no opponents before him as he panted from exertion. He looked around and saw all of the guards lying motionless on the floor, including the two who had sought to flee. Clef was drenched in perspiration, but he looked unharmed, and Hanzo and Zellis also seemed fine, though they were both gasping for breath. Iris and Twilight walked cautiously over to their companions, obviously alright after the frenzied combat.

"It's about time," Hanzo said with a grin. "I'd have taken out all of them myself if you'd of given me a chance. I can't tell you how good it felt to finally break some Galdrian heads." He cast a wry glance at his brother. "No offense."

"None taken," Miura replied as he walked over to the wall on the right side of the hallway. "We have to hurry, in case more soldiers come this way." He placed his hand firmly against a decorative panel on the wall and pressed lightly, until an entire section of the wall slid silently upward. "Come on."

"A secret passage!" Twilight exclaimed. She walked slowly toward the passageway and stuck her head inside, recoiling slightly from the musty smell that emanated from within. "It stinks," she said with a grimace.

"It probably hasn't been used in years," Zellis said as she inspected the entrance. "Supposedly the palace is riddled with passages like this," she said with a glance toward her adopted-brother. "If you know where to look." As Miura entered the passage, Zellis and the others silently followed him in. Once inside, the section of wall slid securely back into place, plunging the entire party into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of battle caused the group to halt.

On more than one occasion Miura and the others had heard the sounds of combat filtering through the walls around them. Clef, Miura, Zellis, and Hanzo had taken turns leading the way, using their ki to generate enough light to maneuver by. Clef, who was currently guiding the party through the seemingly endless passage, looked over his shoulder at Miura.

"Whatever's happening out there sounds serious," he said quietly. Miura was silent for a moment before shaking his head. Clef sighed and looked down. "We're going to have to leave this passage eventually, Miura. What if some of your people are out there, trying to reclaim the palace?"

"Just a little further," Miura said eventually. "There's another false wall up ahead, so we'll come out behind whoever it is that's fighting out there." When nobody seemed to protest, Miura moved to the front of the group and led them down the passage for another dozen yards or so, where he halted and opened the hidden entrance that led back to the main corridor.

The sounds of battle that they had heard while in the secret passage filled the air around them. Miura and the others turned to the left and were greeted with a scene of chaos: black-clad Galdrian soldiers were fighting a battle, though their opponents remained unseen through the press of guards that literally clogged the spacious corridor. It was impossible to tell which side was winning, but judging from the sheer number of Galian's guards, it seemed that their unseen opponents were in trouble. If the black-robed Galdrians sensed Miura, Hanzo, Zellis, and Clef behind them, they were too late to react. The four warriors threw themselves into the fray, and each of them lost themselves in the rhythm of combat.

It seemed to Miura that he was facing an unending stream of enemies, for every time he defeated one evil Galdrian two more took his place. The battle raged on, and Miura lost sight of his companions as the mob of black-clad soldiers began to fall back, dispirited after having been attacked on both sides. Miura's arms felt heavy, and his legs threatened to go out from underneath him as he struggled to defend himself from an inexhaustible tide of enemies. Suddenly Miura was struck hard from behind, and he collapsed to his knees as the warrior who had struck him prepared to deal a finishing blow. Miura braced himself, but the strike never came, and he looked up to see his assailant fall to the ground, and a warrior unknown to Miura held his hand out to help him to his feet. The exhausted former Hunter took the offered hand and stood up, glancing around to see that the battle was over. Clef, Hanzo, and Zellis stood nearby, all obviously fatigued but otherwise okay. Iris and Twilight peered out cautiously from around the corner at the end of the corridor and, after seeing their companions were safe, came out of hiding.

Miura looked around and saw three other strangers standing nearby. The warrior who had helped Miura to his feet pointedly cleared his throat. He was slightly shorter than Miura, and he appeared to be very young, perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. He had long black hair which hung to his mid-back, and his eyes were a bright shade of blue. He wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black, hooded jacket. In his right hand he held an eight inch long cylinder of wood, carved with intricate designs that Miura recognized instantly: this stranger was armed with a Galdrian energy saber, a very dangerous weapon in the hands of a master swordsman. It was then that Miura realized, to his amazement, that this stranger was literally exuding Galdrian power.

Miura's eyes widened as he looked the stranger over. "What?" he muttered as he staggered backward to rejoin his companions. Hanzo appeared ready for another fight, and Miura was amazed that his half-brother had so much strength left after fighting two chaotic battles in the last hour. Clef stood beside Miura, exhausted but also prepared for anything. Zellis remained behind with Twilight and Iris, who both looked confused.

"This may not be the best time to explain," the stranger said as his three comrades, two young females and one older male, all wearing long cloaks with deep hoods, moved closer to him. "I'd be more than happy to answer your questions, friend, but how about we find somewhere a little more private." He looked around nervously, as if expecting more soldiers to appear out of nowhere. "It could get very busy around here in a minute."

"I don't think so," Hanzo said angrily. "For all we know, this is all some trick to get us back into custody." He glanced at his brother for a moment before stepping forward. "Miura, let's waste these losers now!" He clenched his fists and assumed an offensive fighting stance.

"Wait," said one of the cloaked females. "What did you just say?" She stepped forward to stand directly before Hanzo. "Did you just say Miura? As in Arius Miura de Galdri?" she asked nervously. Hanzo nodded and looked questioningly over his shoulder toward his brother. The mysterious girl pulled her hood back, and Miura staggered, nearly falling over, so great was his shock.

Princess Elysia ran toward him and jumped into his arms as tears streamed down her face. Her hair was longer, and her clothing was ragged and dirty, but it was definitely the young princess, and Miura felt completely overwhelmed by emotion. He embraced her and clenched his eyes shut as he let the tears fall unashamedly down his face. Hanzo looked confused as he turned his glance toward Zellis, who appeared to be in a state of shock equal to her adopted-brother.

"We have the entire Imperial Guard after us and he thinks he has time for a reunion," Hanzo growled as he turned around and headed back toward the secret passageway. "I agree with our young friend over there, we'd better go." Everyone agreed, and the group followed Hanzo into the hidden entrance.

Elysia clung tightly to Miura's arm, and regardless of the coming conflict, he felt complete for the first time in over a year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party sat in darkness.

Miura, Hanzo, Clef, Zellis, Iris, and Twilight, along with Elysia and her three companions, had traveled for over two hours through the hidden passageway. They had decided to continue downward, heading toward the palace dungeon, hoping to avoid detection by Galian's soldiers. They hoped that by remaining in the palace, even near the dungeon itself, the black-robed guards would be unable to locate them, having focused most of their attention on the palace exits and spaceports. The ten weary fugitives had located a seemingly abandoned storage room several levels above the dungeon, where they decided to take a moment to rest.

"I think it's time for some answers," Clef said quietly, as if afraid to break the oppressive silence. "Forgive me for my ignorance, princess, but we were under the impression that you were gone." He stood nearest to the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Hanzo, who leaned against the opposite wall, nodded in agreement. Before Elysia could respond, one of her companions, the older man, spoke.

"Your information was correct, my friend. Elysia was absent from the planet, at least until six days ago." He pulled his hood back, revealing a surprisingly youthful looking face. His hair was silver, and he wore it in a long pony-tail down his back. If not for the slight wrinkles around his mouth and at the corners of his bright blue eyes, he could have easily passed as the mysterious young Galdrian warrior's brother. "Allow me to introduce myself and my companions." He tilted his head toward the young warrior who had saved Miura during the previous battle. "This is Gabriel, my son." The teenager nodded in greeting to everyone in the room but remained silent as his father continued. "This young woman is Rika," he said, gesturing toward the cloaked figure who sat beside him. She removed her hood and smiled. She was what Miura thought of as "average" in appearance: long brown hair, green eyes, and a relatively plain face. "She is a companion of my son's, from a planet called Earth."

"I couldn't help but notice that your son here was using Galdrian energy," Clef said. "If Rika is a companion of his, and she's from Earth, then who are you, and how is it that Gabriel is able to harness this power?" The Namekian glanced momentarily at the young warrior, who flashed a wry grin. "I was under the impression that only _Galdrians_ could wield that type of energy."

"That's true, Clef," Miura said as he slowly pulled away from Elysia and walked toward the old man. "But this man _is_ Galdrian." Miura knelt until he was eye to eye with the mysterious stranger. After a moment, the half-Saiyan nobleman looked over his shoulder toward Elysia, Rika, and Gabriel. "Prince Dorian?" he whispered as he returned his attention to the old man in front of him. Miura silently studied the features of the stranger before him. He possessed signs of age that should have been impossible, for Dorian was only around thirty years older than himself, meaning that the Prince was only fifty or so years old. But the silver hair and wrinkles were very unusual, for a Galdrian's features would have remained unmarred by them for nearly a hundred and twenty years, if not more. "How is this possible?" Miura asked as the old man smiled slightly.

"We have a lot to discuss, boy," Dorian said. "We've not met before, but my sister speaks very highly of you, Arius." The old prince sighed and looked down, as if ashamed for a moment by his appearance. "Twenty five years ago I left Galdria, on a quest of enlightenment. I believed that by traveling the universe, by learning as much as I could about other worlds and cultures, I would become a better person, a person more able to rule fairly when my father relinquished the throne to me." He stood up and began pacing slowly around the room. "I had been gone almost five years when my ship malfunctioned above planet Earth…" He shook his head and closed his eyes as he relived past memories. "It's a miracle that I survived the crash, for my entire ship was demolished, leaving me with no way to communicate with Galdria. I was stranded."

"Surely you could have commandeered an Earthling's ship," Hanzo blurted out. "For someone of your heritage, it should have been easy to subdue the people of a planet like Earth." He gazed long and hard into Dorian's eyes, seeking out any sign that his story was false.

"I'm afraid you don't understand," the prince replied. "Earthlings aren't as advanced as most of the other races that we know of. Besides, they were embroiled in a conflict of their own." He silent a moment as he looked around at the people in the room. "The human race was being tormented by two beings of incredible power. Androids who felt no remorse for their actions, and had been systematically destroying cities the world over." He got a distant look in his eyes for a moment before continuing. "They were so strong…"

"Father," Gabriel said. "Perhaps we should speed this up a bit." He smiled slightly at Miura and his companions. "I'm sure our friends here aren't interested in your entire life story." Dorian narrowed his eyes as he stared at his son, but he eventually nodded agreement.

"For the first couple of years I endured. I salvaged everything that I could from the wreckage of my ship, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't broadcast a distress signal far enough for anyone to pick up on. I also discovered that I was weakening, and at first I thought it was merely an unfortunate side effect from the crash. After being stranded on Earth for four years, I gave up on ever seeing my home again." He smiled warmly at Gabriel. "I met a woman, and after a brief courtship we wed. Gabriel was born shortly after."

Gabriel continued where his father left off. "But he soon realized that something was wrong. As he got older, he began to age more like a human than a Galdrian." Dorian nodded, indicating that his son was correct.

"It was the planet itself, you see, drawing my energy away from me." He shook his head in regret. "It seems that the famous 'eternal youth' that Galdrians possess isn't some inherent trait, but rather a gift from our home planet. My unique energy couldn't sustain itself on Earth, but I didn't care. My wife died not long after Gabriel's birth, and I was tired of living. Aging and dying a natural death seemed like blessings to me, as the years began to pass by." Dorian looked at his son, who nodded slightly.

"That's when the dreams started," Gabriel said. "My father and I both began having terrible dreams, dreams that I didn't understand at first, of places that I didn't recognize. It was then that he told me his story, and I learned of my heritage."

"I had always sensed Galdrian power in the boy," Dorian continued. "And for reasons I didn't understand, it never seemed to fade from him like mine did. It must have something to do with his human side, his connection with the planet Earth, I suppose. But these dreams, they were so _real_. Images of Galdria, of the palace in flames, and people being slaughtered by a nameless evil. I knew the time had come to return home, or die trying." He returned to his place next to the girl named Rika and sat down. "I had continued to work on the transmitter from my ship over the years, but with Gabriel and his friend Rika's help," he paused and patted the girl on the shoulder, "I was finally able to broadcast one distress signal."

Miura's eyes widened as he looked at Elysia. "You received the signal," he said in amazement. The princess nodded as Miura returned to her side. "That's when you left, isn't it?" Elysia nodded again as she cleared her throat to speak.

"When my ship neared Earth, the two escort ships that were with me opened fire." Her voice was filled with anger as she continued. "I knew that I'd been betrayed by someone back on Galdria. The ship crashed on the planet, killing everyone on board but me." Her eyes filled with tears and she said nothing for a while. "People who had served and educated me my entire life were gone, and I was alone on a strange planet." She slipped her arm through Miura's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Luckily Dorian came for me."

Gabriel leaned back against the wall next to Hanzo, ignoring the dirty look flashed at him by the Saiyan warrior. "We exchanged stories and decided it was in all of our best interests to get back here as soon as possible." He glanced at Rika and smiled slightly. "Luckily we had someone who was able to get us a ship."

Rika stood up and stretched. "Well, it took a couple of months, but eventually I managed to steal one from my employer, a technology manufacturing company called Capsule Corporation. We left right after that."

"Arius, you must understand what it is we're up against," Dorian said quietly. "Galian du Adean is possibly the most dangerous person on this planet, if not the entire universe. He has agents everywhere, and we've come close to being caught several times over the last week. He has mastered an ancient and forbidden power known as 'Dark Galdrian Energy,' and it is incredibly destructive." The old prince looked into the eyes of the other nine people in the room. "He must be stopped… No matter what the cost."

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part III**

"**Home."**

**Power Levels**

Captain Horace: 2,000,000

Galian: 5,000,000

Galian's Dark Galdrian Guards: 1,200,000 each

Clef: 2,300,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,000,000

Hanzo, recovered after battle with Mylember: 5,000,000

Iris: 120

Miura, recovered after battle with Mylember: 4,800,000

Rika: 12,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Battle is waged between Miura, the rightful Heir to Imperial Throne, and Galian, who has declared himself the new Emperor of Galdria. Will Miura's Super Saiyan power be enough, or will he be forced to call upon a new power?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part IV**_

"_**Power Struggle."**_


	9. Chapter 8: Power Struggle

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Mylember Saga, Part IV**

"**Power Struggle."**

Galian sat alone.

The faints sounds of battle that had echoed throughout the palace corridors had stopped several hours ago, leaving the self-proclaimed Emperor of Galdria to sit upon the throne in silence. _Horace_. It was obvious to Galian that the Captain of his Royal Household Guard had failed his mission, and what a simple mission it had been: escort a group of six prisoners, three of whom had been _women_, to the dungeon to await their execution. Now there were _two _groups of fugitives running loose in the palace, much to the Emperor's distress. Galian's mood darkened when he thought of the miraculous return of Princess Elysia, not to mention the fact that she had, indeed, found her long lost brother. _And it was Horace's incompetence that allowed the Princess and her companions to escape._ _He will be severely punished, if he lives through all of this..._ Galian was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty Great Hall.

"My Lord," said a soldier as he dropped to one knee. "We have reason to believe that Lord Arius—"

"What did you just say?" Galian asked as he leapt from his throne. He made his way down the steps and dealt a vicious back-handed blow to the startled soldier. "That piece of trash doesn't have the right to live, let alone the right to any kind of rank or title." The guard threw himself to the ground at his master's feet, fearing another outburst from the Emperor as Galian's hate-filled voice echoed through the throne room. "If I ever hear you refer to that bastard as 'Lord' again, I will personally rip your tongue from your mouth and force it down your throat. Understand?!" Galian turned and slowly made his way back to the throne, and when seated, calmly said "Continue."

The trembling soldier did so, quietly and cautiously. "We believe that Arius and his companions have joined forces with Dorian and Elysia." He was silent for a moment, awaiting any kind of reaction from Galian. When none came, the black-clad guard continued. "We also have reason to believe that neither party has left the palace." At this Galian raised his eyebrows slightly, his only reaction to the possibly disastrous news. The palace was now being defended by only a handful of men, since Galian had sent all of his troops to the outlying spaceports, believing that the fugitives would attempt to flee. If the fighting in the corridors was any indication, it was possible that all of Galian's soldiers that had remained in the palace were now dead.

"Very well," the dark Galdrian ruler said eventually. "It would appear that matters have fallen into my hands now." He cast a hate-filled glare toward the terrified soldier. "Take whatever men you find alive to the dungeon, to assure that Gilliam and Pheris remain… undisturbed. Kill anyone who approaches their cell, understand?"

The black-robed warrior nodded once and turned to go. As he reached the large double doors that separated the Great Hall from the palace corridors, the frightened guard turned to face his Emperor. "What of you, my Lord?"

Galian smiled to himself. "When Arius decides to face me, I'll be here waiting for him." The dark Emperor began laughing maniacally, sending chills down the soldier's spine. Suddenly he stopped, and his face became a mask of madness. "And rest assured, he _will_ come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group split up.

It had been decided that Miura, Clef, and Hanzo would journey to the throne room in an attempt to remove Galian from power while Iris, Twilight, Zellis, Gabriel, Rika, Elysia, and Dorian continued on to the dungeon, where it was rumored that the former Emperor Gilliam and his wife were being held. Elysia was loathe to be separated from Miura again, after finally being reunited, but her concern for her parents convinced her in the end to remain by her brother's side.

After Gabriel's group had left, Miura, Clef, and Hanzo remained in the storage room attempting to formulate some kind of strategy. In the end all three warriors decided that a straightforward assault was the best plan. As Miura and his two companions left the small, dark room, the young Galdrian Heir hoped that this conflict would be resolved quickly.

But a terrible sense of foreboding had gripped him, and Miura knew that peace was still a far off hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorian signaled a halt.

It hadn't taken long for the seven fugitives to reach the palace dungeon. Surprisingly, it seemed that all of Galian's guards were elsewhere, and the group remained undisturbed throughout their short excursion. Dorian moved cautiously toward the dungeon entrance, gesturing for his companions to remain where they were. Gabriel moved to the front of the group, his hand holding firmly onto his energy saber. If his father was walking into a trap, Gabriel was determined to be the first one to his side. The old Galdrian reached the large, barred entrance without incident, and he motioned for the others to join him.

"Through this door is an intersection, with one hallway going left and the other going right." He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember the dungeon layout, though it had been over twenty years since he had last seen it. "The cells are staggered on each side of each passage, starting on the right, then moving to the left, and so on. Check each cell, and when our parents are found, alert either myself or Elysia immediately," Dorian continued. "Elysia, I want you, Zellis, Iris, and Twilight to check the left corridor. Gabriel, Rika, and I will check the right, got it?" After everyone nodded understanding, the two groups separated.

"Zellis," Elysia whispered as she peered into a dimly lit cell. They had been searching the dungeon for over an hour, and so far they hadn't found any signs of life. "How have you and Arius been?" She looked over her shoulder, where Zellis searched another chamber.

"We're alright, I guess," the young noblewoman responded. "We've just been through a lot the last year, that's all." Zellis turned to face Elysia, and was surprised by the look of concern that marred the beautiful Princess' features. "Don't worry, Elysia," Zellis said with a slight smile. "He was determined to find out what happened to you, no matter what. His feelings for you haven't changed, I promise." Elysia's expression brightened a bit, but her response to Zellis was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Elysia," Rika said as she came into view. "Hurry up and come with me. We've found them!" Tears filled the young Princess' eyes as she followed her human companion back down the long, dark corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne room doors exploded inward.

Miura, Hanzo, and Clef strode confidently forward, their eyes locked on the enemy before them. Galian sat smugly on his throne, seemingly unfazed by the three warriors who approached him as he brushed back a lock of his long, crimson hair. As Miura and his two companions halted before the Royal Dais, the self-proclaimed Emperor of Galdria rose to his feet.

"You've come," Galian said with a wicked smile. "I knew you would, Arius, though I'm surprised that your friends decided to come with you." The dark Galdrian ruler slowly descended the stairs, showing no signs of alarm at being outnumbered. "These two companions of yours are either commendably loyal, or they're both fools." Before Galian could continue, Hanzo attacked.

The Saiyan warrior leapt forward, clearing the gap between himself and Galian instantly, and lashed out with a powerful right hook. His fist connected with Galian's face with an audible crack that echoed throughout the empty throne room. The evil Galdrian Emperor was taken completely by surprise, and he fell backward, tripping over the bottom step. Before he could stand, Hanzo was upon him again, throwing an unpredictable combination of blows.

Clef and Miura stood dumbfounded as Hanzo continued to punish Galian, forcing the dark Galdrian back up the steps toward the Royal Dais. "I guess Hanzo didn't appreciate being called a fool," Miura said as he watched his half-brother's assault.

Clef smiled slightly and shrugged. "Either that, or he didn't appreciate being called your 'friend.'" The Namekian warrior and his half-Saiyan companion continued to watch Hanzo's fierce assault, and the sounds of battle echoed throughout the Great Hall. "Miura," Clef continued, "we need to be careful… Something about this Galian strikes me as extremely dangerous." As if the Namekian's words were prophetic, an earsplitting crack echoed throughout the throne room, and a dark form flew past Miura and Clef before crashing through the wall behind them.

"Hanzo!" Miura gasped, seeing his half-brother lying unconscious in a heap of broken stone. Clef was dashing toward Galian before Miura had a chance to say anything and as the Galdrian Heir prepared to assist his companion, a strong hand gripped his arm. Miura turned to see Hanzo, slightly out of breath, kneeling behind him.

"Miura," the older Saiyan said quietly. "There's something very wrong here, Galian is much more powerful than he seems." Hanzo stood to his feet, flexing the muscles in his neck. "Trust me, little brother, this guy is no pushover."

Miura smiled slightly, despite the gravity of his half-brother's attitude. "I guess not. He has to be strong to land such a powerful attack against you," he taunted. "Or did he just get lucky?" Hanzo didn't see fit to reward Miura with a response; instead he growled quietly to himself and leapt forward to join in the battle. The former Hunter merely shrugged before following after his brother. _Hopefully the others are doing as well as we are_, he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia wept.

The young Galdrian Princess was kneeling on the filthy floor of the dungeon cell, cradling her dying father's head on her lap. Zellis and the others were silent, as they had been since the two rulers of Galdria were found only moments ago. Gilliam, the once strong and proud Emperor of Galdria was now a shadow of his former self, broken and dispirited. Every breath was a struggle for him, and it was obvious that he would soon be joining his wife in death. Zellis cast a sidelong glance toward the corner of the cell, where Empress Pheris' body laid, her once beautiful face now scarred and bruised. It hurt Zellis to realize that had they arrived only moments earlier, Pheris may have been able to see the faces of her children one last time.

Elysia cried softly to herself, struggling to hear her father's dying words. Emperor Gilliam had asked for a few moments alone with his children, and out of respect Zellis, Iris, Rika, and Twilight stood near the far wall, just out of hearing range. Gilliam reached up and took his daughter's hand, squeezing it lightly as he gestured for his son, whom he had thought lost all these years, and his grandson, who he would never now know, to come closer. Dorian and Gabriel knelt down beside the dying Emperor, both with tears streaming down their cheeks, cutting clean paths through the dirt and dust that covered their faces. Gilliam whispered something to his son, who nodded once and beckoned for Zellis to approach.

The young noblewoman was shocked, but she recovered herself and came forward, feeling her own tears well up as she crouched down next to her Emperor. There was a moment of silence as Gilliam once again struggled for breath, and it was Dorian who spoke.

"Zellis," he said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. "My father has asked that you bear official witness to this, his last request." He paused, waiting for a response from the noblewoman-turned-Hunter. She nodded once, not trusting her own voice to respond. "I will not follow my father as Emperor," he stated flatly. "We are both agreed that my time on Earth has aged me too much, and that I have been too long absent from the politics of our planet." Again Zellis nodded, not sure where this conversation was heading. Dorian continued. "It has also been decided that Gabriel, who would be the next in line of succession, will not claim the mantel of leadership. He has no formal training, and is ignorant of all of our customs and laws, information necessary for the future Emperor." At this Zellis started, for suddenly she knew what was going on.

"Dorian," she whispered. "You can't be serious…" Her eyes were wide with shock as the old Prince nodded. "My God," Zellis gasped. She turned her glance to Gilliam, who stared up at her with tear filled eyes.

"My Lady," Gilliam started, his voice sounding rough and strained. "I ask that you bear witness to this, my final act as your Emperor. Arius Miura de Galdri, son of the Saiyan Pare and Lady Ellia de Galdri, blood of my blood, will succeed me as Emperor of Galdria." Gilliam stopped for a moment as his body was wracked by a fit of coughing, and blood began to run from the corner of his mouth. He reached out and took Zellis' hand as he struggled to smile up at her, despite the tremendous amount of pain that coursed through his broken body. "Please, my dearest Lady Zellis, tell Arius how terribly sorry I am for treating him so badly…" Gilliam's body shuddered once before the light left his eyes, and the grip on Zellis' hand weakened.

Gilliam was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was shifting in favor of Miura and his allies.

As soon as all three warriors had surrounded Galian, the self-styled Emperor's chances of victory had disappeared. Miura, Hanzo, and Clef continued to throw a barrage of attacks at Galian, forcing the renegade Galdrian to defend himself on all sides, a skill that he obviously hadn't worked much on. The outer wall of the throne room had been decimated in the struggle, and the four combatants now found themselves battling in Princess Elysia's courtyard garden. Miura and his two companions had paused a moment, all of them obviously exhausted, though far from finished. Galian had definitely proven himself to be a great warrior, for most other fighters would have been easily overwhelmed by the two Saiyans and Clef.

Galian stood in the middle of a triangle whose points were Clef, Miura, and Hanzo. His long black robes were now in tatters, and blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth, but still he smiled arrogantly at his opponents, and his yellow eyes were still bright with cunning.

"I'm very impressed," he snarled. "Who would have thought that our battle would have come to this?" Miura cast a questioning look toward Clef, who merely shrugged as he continued to pant for breath. It was Hanzo who spoke up.

"You foolish Galdrian pig," he said with a cocky grin. "I could have told you exactly what this battle would come to: your slow, painful death!" The Saiyan warrior dashed toward Galian, who now stood silently with his eyes closed and his arms crossed before him. Before Hanzo could reach his would-be enemy, the ground below him exploded into a pillar of jet black energy, unlike anything that Miura or his allies had ever felt before. Hanzo disappeared within the dark column of power, with only his agonizing screams to prove that he was, in fact, still there.

Miura and Clef were paralyzed, neither of them quite sure what to do after Galian's display of raw power. The dark Emperor opened his eyes, which were now jet black, and began laughing quietly as wisps of negative energy started to course around his body. He pointed one hand toward the pillar of darkness that surrounded Hanzo, and clenched his fist to dissipate the devastating attack. Hanzo remained motionless in midair for a moment before falling to the ground, gasping in pain as his black clothing smoked around him.

Clef shot a questioning look at Miura, who nodded in agreement. For all his power and skill, Galian had turned his back on the two warriors, having focused all of his current attention on Hanzo. The two fighters charged Galian, eventually forsaking stealth for speed and sheer power. At the last minute Galian turned to face them, grinning maliciously as a bubble of negative energy emanated outward from his body. Miura and Clef were too slow to react, and their bodies exploded with pain as the dark energy tore through them. Both warriors were sent careening backwards, unable to move as unnatural agony continued to flood their bodies.

"Now do you see?" Galian taunted, ignoring both Hanzo and Clef as he began slowly walking toward Miura, who now lay writhing on the ground several yards away. "This is true power, Arius. Damn those of our ancestors who forbade us the knowledge of this strength, who were too afraid to use it for themselves." As he spoke, a nimbus of dark Galdrian energy erupted from his body, surrounding him and casting an eerie glow on the once beautiful gardens around him. "I brought this knowledge to that doddering old fool Gilliam when I was told of it, but he would have nothing to do with it," Galian said, nearly spitting when he spoke Gilliam's name. "He even forbade me from using it, can you believe it? He was _afraid_ of me, Arius!" Galian stopped several feet away from Miura, who now lay perfectly still on the ground, still in shock from the attack that had immobilized him. "Now, I'll destroy you, Arius. You see, I never really forgave you for beating me all the time when we were children… It just wasn't right that a lousy half-breed should have had power such as yours." He smiled evilly at Miura, who struggled to his feet. "My, my, how the tables have turned." With a snarl of rage, Galian thrust both hands toward the weakened nobleman before him, launching an attack meant to sear the flesh from Miura's bones.

Time seemed to slow down for the half-Saiyan as the dark flames left Galian's hands and flew through the air between them, a mere six or seven feet. _I've failed you, Elysia_, he thought, clenching his eyes shut. Suddenly, Miura felt a powerful presence come between himself and Galian's attack, and his eyes snapped open just in time to watch Clef's body burst into black flames. The noble warrior from Namek crumpled to the ground at Miura's feet as the flames continued to destroy his flesh.

"God! Clef, no!" Miura screamed, dropping to his knees before his burning comrade. The young Galdrian Heir sat in silent misery, knowing for sure that Clef was beyond his ability to help. Clef had sacrificed himself so that Miura could go on, so that he could destroy Galian and get his own life back to what it used to be, before Hanzo, before Mylember, before any of this. Miura clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears, and his stomach turned sick as the smell of charred flesh assailed his nostrils. The young half-Saiyan didn't have long to mourn, however, as Galian was suddenly upon him.

The dark Galdrian ruler lashed out at Miura with a lightning fast combination of blows, most of which found their mark easily. Galian laughed as he continued to pummel the former Hunter, and Miura was forced back. Eventually Miura found an opening, and he drilled his fist into Galian's abdomen, causing the evil Galdrian to gasp in pain. Miura took advantage of his opponent's shock and delivered a thunderous roundhouse kick to Galian's jaw, sending the false Emperor spiraling through a nearby wall and into the palace's main courtyard. Loathe to let Galian out of his sight for even a moment, Miura flew after him, foolishly thinking himself in control of the battle. He was mistaken.

No sooner had the half-Galdrian noble cleared the wall between garden and courtyard when an orb of dark power collided full on with him, again filling his body with an unnatural pain. He had no time to put up any kind of defense when Galian leapt toward him and began an entirely new cycle of punishment, this time in midair.

_I'm a fool_, Miura thought as his vision began to darken. _He's so much stronger than I could have imagined._ But soon he realized something: he and his allies had faced Mylember, a powerful Hevan Lord, and lived to tell about it. Galian was powerful, true, but he was no Hevan. _He's beating me mentally as much as physically,_ Miura thought. _He's definitely stronger than me now, but would that have stopped me as a child?_ An image of himself being assaulted by Galian as a child flashed into his mind, filling him with rage. _What would I have done then?_

Galian pulled his fist back for another punch when an aura of raw, unrestrained golden power exploded from within Miura's body, engulfing both warriors in a blinding light. The dark Emperor was still struggling to see when Miura's fist collided with his face, causing him to scream in rage and pain. The next attack came just as fast, with Miura appearing above him and hammering him downward, where he plowed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Miura landed lightly on the ground nearby, his body glowing with the aura of a Super Saiyan. He narrowed his cold green eyes as Galian leapt out from the crater he had created in the center of the courtyard, landing only yards away.

"So, I see you've picked up a thing or two since you left us," Galian said, spitting out a mouthful of blood, along with a single white tooth. "But you're more of a fool than Gilliam if you think you can defeat me, Arius." Galian smiled maliciously, though the effect was somewhat lost on Miura, who was distracted by the gap left by the dark Galdrian's missing tooth. "Soon you'll be able to finally meet your barbarian father," the self-proclaimed Emperor of Galdria snarled. "And your _whore_ of a mother." He waited silently, full of a sense of victory, for as children, comments about Miura's dead parents had always blinded the half-Saiyan with rage. Unfortunately for Galian, Miura said nothing, and simply looked calmly to the left. "Do you really think so little of my intelligence?" Galian asked coldly. "I'll not be tricked by your—" the evil Galdrian was cut short as an enormous blast of yellow-gold ki plowed into him from the left, engulfing him and drilling him into yet another of the palace's thick stone walls.

Miura glared toward the outer palace wall, where Galian lay unmoving on the ground. "You should have looked left after all." The young nobleman turned his attention to the direction from which the powerful attack had come, and he felt strangely relieved to see Hanzo standing on the other side of the courtyard, his arms still outstretched after firing off such a forceful blast of energy. Like Miura, Hanzo had transformed into a Super Saiyan, and despite his earlier injury, he seemed ready to continue the battle.

"Well, little brother," Hanzo said, the rage in his voice startling Miura. "I say we kill this bastard slowly," the older Saiyan turned his shining green eyes on his brother, "for Clef." Miura was caught off guard, and he felt a slight pang of pride for his half-brother. The Galdrian Heir nodded once, and both Saiyan warriors dashed toward Galian, who was now slowly standing to his feet.

As the brothers neared their target, a terrible shrieking sound, like a thousand lost souls screaming their sorrow, tore through the air around them. Suddenly, tendrils of jet black energy burst forth from the ground, entangling Miura and Hanzo before they could reach Galian. As the tendrils tightened around their bodies, both warriors watched in horror as Galian began walking toward them, his body surrounded by an aura of chilling black flames. The very ground beneath the dark Galdrian's feet cracked, and thin lines of black power began to spread across the floor of the courtyard. As Galian neared them, Miura and Hanzo began to tremble, for the power they were now feeling was terrible in its wrath.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Saiyan dog," Galian whispered, his voice filled with an unearthly power. "It will be the two of you who will die slowly." He smiled then, and the two Saiyans felt their stomachs twist at the sight of it. "That is, if I'm even merciful enough to let you die…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorian watched in horror as Galian easily manipulated the Forbidden Power.

Elysia, Rika, Gabriel, Iris, Zellis, and Twilight entered what was left of the throne room just behind the old Prince, who stood watching the ensuing battle in the courtyard below. Before Dorian could even say a word, Gabriel was off, dashing through the large hole in the wall of the Great Hall. The young warrior's energy saber seemingly appeared in his hand, and there was a small flash of light as the pale blue blade came to life.

"Gabriel, no!" Dorian shouted as his son cleared the gap between themselves and the combatants in seconds. Another form left Dorian's side, and he clenched his teeth as Zellis also flew toward the battlefield. Rika was about to join her companions when she felt Dorian's firm grasp on her arm.

"Damn it Dorian!" she protested. "Let me go help them!" But try as she might, the warrior from Earth was unable to pull free of Dorian's grip. "I'm strong enough, I can fight!"

"Not this time, my dear," the former Galdrian Heir said quietly. "I'm afraid that your powers, and mine too, aren't enough to turn the tide of this power struggle." Rika looked up at Dorian, her brown eyes narrowed in anger. "Galdrian energy, and a lot of it, is the only thing that can penetrate the dark power that Galian has conjured up."

Iris stepped forward, her body trembling slightly out of fear for her friends. "But…" She turned around to face Dorian, her features clouded with fear. "But Miura can't gather Galdrian energy!" At this the old Prince started, for he didn't realize that all of Miura's power seemed to stem from his Saiyan heritage.

"Well then," he said, almost to himself. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?" His expression turned stern as he gazed long and hard at Elysia, Iris, Rika, and Twilight. "All of you stay here, understand? If the battle is lost, get to the nearest ship and escape from here." Without another word, the former Heir made his way toward the battlefield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galian screamed in rage as the tendrils were cut.

Miura and Hanzo fell to the ground, their Super Saiyan energy dissipating as they struggled just to remain on their hands and knees. Both warriors gasped in surprise as a form shot between them, heading straight for Galian. Before either exhausted Saiyan could react, the decimated courtyard around them exploded into a burst of light. And Galian screamed.

Another form, this one more familiar to Miura, flew past the two Saiyans. As the light died down, Miura let out a gasp of surprise at what he saw: the tendrils that Galian had summoned forth seemed to be disintegrating, and the aura around the treacherous Galdrian had become less defined, as if his power was suddenly weakening. Two warriors stood between Galian and his injured opponents, one was obviously Zellis, surrounded by a nimbus of Galdrian energy, and the other appeared to be Dorian's son, Gabriel, whose body was also glowing brightly.

"Miura, can you stand?" his adopted-sister asked without taking her attention from Galian. The injured and exhausted nobleman muttered a reply, and Zellis nodded. "I think you should go, and take Hanzo with you." Before Miura had a chance to protest, Zellis continued. "Just go! Gabriel and I will do what we can, but you're in no condition to continue this fight!" The half-Saiyan nodded once, seeing the wisdom in his sister's words.

As he helped Hanzo to his feet, Miura looked at Zellis over his shoulder. "Z," he said softly. "You should know that he killed Clef." The former Hunter saw his adopted-sister stiffen slightly, knowing that she shared his pain. Though she hadn't spent as much time with the Namekian warrior as her partner had, Zellis had come to deeply admire Clef's wisdom and strength. _God help Galian now_, Miura thought as he staggered to safety with his half-brother. Before Miura and Hanzo had even reached the remains of Elysia's garden, battle once again erupted in the courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galian's defense seemed impenetrable.

Zellis was like a bolt of light, her body emanating an incredible amount of Galdrian energy as she flew toward her opponent, dodging between the seemingly endless barrage of dark power that Galian threw at her. Unfortunately for Z, every time that she managed to get within a few feet of Galian, an enormous pillar of black flames would burst up from the ground below her, forcing her back.

Gabriel was having the same difficulties as his ally, though he chose to take a more aggressive course of action. Every time one of Galian's dark pillars blocked his path, the young Galdrian warrior would lash out with all of his strength, using his energy saber to forcibly slash through the black flames. Whenever Gabriel's shining blue blade made contact with the evil energy, the entire pillar would explode into a cloud of noxious black vapor, allowing the half-human to move closer to his target. Eventually, though, Galian tired of Gabriel's continuing advance.

As Gabriel's attention was focused on another column of dark fire, Galian used his tremendous speed to maneuver behind the young half-Galdrian. Gabriel realized this too late, and the self-proclaimed Emperor of Galdria took advantage of the opening in his young opponent's defense.

"Gabriel!" Zellis screamed as Galian, whose entire body was engulfed in an aura of shadowy flames, thrust his hand toward the half-human's neck. She winced and turned her head away, unwilling to witness the death of Prince Dorian's only son. But the cry of pain never came, and as the former Hunter reopened her eyes, she gasped in amazement.

Gabriel had managed to dodge aside at the last minute, and the strike that had been meant for his neck had found a different mark. A look of pain momentarily appeared on Gabriel's face as he looked downward at Galian's left hand, which was now firmly embedded in the young warrior's right shoulder. With a growl of frustration, Gabriel tossed his energy saber from his right hand, which was now almost useless due to Galian's flawed attack, to his unharmed left, lashing out with a devastating backhanded slash. Galian gasped in shock as the blade sung through the air toward his face, the glowing blue blade flaring slightly in response to its wielder's strong emotion. As contact was made, Zellis and the observers were blinded by a sudden flash of light, and Galian's cry of pain echoed off of the surrounding walls.

As the light died down, Zellis was able to see the outcome of the short, but heated, confrontation. Gabriel had managed to use his injured arm long enough to remove Galian's hand from his shoulder. With his left arm now firmly in Gabriel's grasp, Galian was forced to reach over with his right hand to stop the energy saber's wicked attack. The end result was, in Zellis' opinion, worth Gabriel's effort.

Galian's face was contorted with hatred and agony as he stared at his right hand, which held the blade of Gabriel's saber in a firm grip. The blue energy from the half-human's weapon had somehow transferred itself onto Galian's body, and the dark Emperor's entire right hand was pulsing with a bright blue light. The pain must have been incredible, because Galian's pale face turned as crimson as his long hair as he screamed in anguish. He quickly let go of Gabriel's deadly saber, his body shuddering with pain, but it did him no good.

"What in the hell is happening?!" Galian managed to cry out, watching in terror as the blue energy began to slowly engulf his entire arm. "You'll pay, princeling!" Finally Galian understood what was happening: the blue light that now covered his arm was pure, powerful Galdrian energy, which was anathema to his own dark powers. "No…" he muttered, amazed that this incredible power he had mastered could succumb to such a simple weakness. "When I'm finished with you, boy, you'll be wishing you'd stayed on your own planet!"

Gabriel merely glared at the wounded enemy before him, his aura of Galdrian energy flaring out around him, causing Galian to shrink back. "You're wrong," Gabriel whispered, taking a step forward. "This is as much my planet as Earth is." Slowly, menacingly, the half-Galdrian pulled his saber back, readying it for a final strike. "What I do now, I do for my grandparents, who died as a result of your actions!" Gabriel swung the saber downward, but the finishing blow never came.

Zellis' eyes widened in astonishment as several tendrils of black energy burst out of the ground around Gabriel, constricting tightly around him and causing him to drop his precious Galdrian saber. The young warrior screamed in agony as the tendrils around him sent waves of dark energy through his body. Zellis was filled with rage when she saw Gabriel's Galdrian power leave him, for his body was now too exhausted to sustain it. The young noblewoman immediately dashed toward the two warriors in a desperate attempt to save Gabriel, whose remaining life now seemed dangerously short.

"Gabriel, fight it!" Zellis shouted as she neared her stricken ally. Galian glanced in her direction, his jet black eyes shining with pain and anger. Zellis felt her skin crawl under that hateful gaze, and she began focusing large amounts of Galdrian power into her hands. "Take this, for Clef!" she cried, tossing two powerful orbs of energy toward Galian. But like Gabriel's intended finishing blow, Zellis' attacks never found their mark as an enormous amount of energy, emanating directly from Galian's dark aura, exploded around her, filling the entire courtyard with a flash of black fire, in which Zellis and Gabriel were hopelessly trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura watched as his sister vanished in a cloud of dark flames.

Instinct took over as the half-Saiyan stood to his feet, prepared to reenter the battle despite his lack of energy. Hanzo stood also, ready to give his half-brother back up if necessary. Before Miura had a chance to make his move, however, Dorian arrived, grabbing the former Hunter but the tattered remnants of his cloak.

"Don't Arius," the old Prince ordered, his voice as strong and powerful as his grip. "With your current power, you can never hope to beat Galian." Dorian stared deeply into Miura's eyes, pleading with him to listen. When Miura nodded once, Dorian continued. "Galian can only be overwhelmed by an incredible amount of Galdrian energy, more than Gabriel and Zellis could generate on their own." As he mentioned his son's name, Dorian's features clouded with worry. "Gabriel's wound has weakened Galian greatly, but neither of them has enough power to finish this."

"You don't understand," Miura replied, turning his back to his fiancée's older brother. "I can't… I've never been able to use Galdrian energy."

"That's because you've always focused so much on the _Saiyan_ half of your heritage," Dorian quickly replied. "I can show you, right now, how to use the tremendous amount of power that lies dormant within you." Miura was silent for a moment, unsure if Dorian was actually able to do such a thing.

"How long will this take," the young nobleman finally asked, never taking his gaze from the dark inferno that had once been the courtyard. "How long?" he repeated.

It was Dorian's turn to be silent now, but eventually he responded. "A few moments, no more." Dorian's mind spun as he struggled to explain the concept to Miura. "It's called the 'Mind Sync,' and by performing it I will be able to instantly transfer my knowledge of Galdrian energy manipulation to you, though you may have a headache for the next few days."

"We don't have anymore time!" Miura exclaimed. "Zellis and your son are dying in there!" Again Miura prepared to enter the battle, but this time Hanzo was the one to restrain him.

"Do as the old man says," the Saiyan demanded. "Don't worry about your pretty little sister, or the boy. I'll stall Galian long enough for you two to do your little mind trick." Hanzo flashed his brother a quick grin, but Miura knew how weakened the older Saiyan was. For Hanzo to attempt this would be suicide.

"Why are you willing to do this for me?" Miura asked. But it was too late, for Hanzo had already dashed headlong into the dark flames. "Well?" asked, turning to Dorian, his body trembling with exhaustion and fear.

The old Prince nodded once, gesturing for Miura to sit. When both of them were seated across from each other, Dorian reached out and took Miura's head between his hands. Miura instantly felt a strange warmth emanate from Dorian's palms, and his eyelids became heavy.

"This may be a bit jarring," Dorian said quietly, as Miura's vision went dark. There was a brief moment of peace before a staggering amount of pain began to tear the young warrior's mind apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo burst through the wall of fire.

_There he is, the cocky bastard_, Hanzo thought to himself as he watched Galian toy with the two weakened Galdrians. Gabriel was still immobilized by Galian's black tendrils, though he now looked as if he was at death's door, for as surely as the dark power was weakened by Galdrian energy, so too was the opposite true. Hanzo turned his attention to Zellis, who struggled vainly to land a blow against her opponent, who still held the upper hand, despite the debilitating pain caused by Gabriel's saber attack.

Hanzo hung back for a moment, drawing on as much power as he could still muster. _So, Super Saiyan is no longer an option_, he thought angrily, feeling his body reach it's energy limit in a surprisingly short amount of time. _So be it._ With a small burst of energy, Hanzo began a suicide dash toward Galian, hoping to buy as much time as possible for Dorian and Miura. He didn't go unnoticed for long.

Galian spun around to face him, obviously surprised to find a third opponent. His shock was short lived, however, as he instantly sent out a wave of dark Galdrian energy against his Saiyan opponent. Hanzo was barely able to dodge aside, and he felt pain explode along his ribs as a part of the blast still managed to make contact. Ignoring the stunning sensations along his side, Hanzo fired a blast of red ki toward Galian, praying that it was strong enough to do some damage. Galian easily deflected the attack, but in doing so left himself wide open to Zellis, who took full advantage of the situation.

The Galdrian noblewoman placed both hands out before her, summoning as much power as she could for a single attack. She cried out and collapsed to the ground as the last of her Galdrian energy left her, speeding silently toward Galian, who remained oblivious until the last moment. As he turned, Zellis' attack plowed into him, exploding into a flash of light and kicking up an amazing cloud of dust. Galian screamed in rage as he staggered back, only to feel Hanzo's fist collide with his stomach.

Now it was Hanzo's turn to cry out, for as soon as his fist made contact with Galian's body, a tremor of pain shot through his arm, stunning him. It was then that Galian made his counter attack, bringing his knee up into the Saiyan's chin, knocking him straight into the air, where he was struck again by two bolts of dark energy. Hanzo was unconscious when he finally hit the ground. Free of all distractions now, Galian returned his attention to Gabriel, who still struggled weakly against the tendrils that encircled him.

"Well, my boy, this has most certainly been enlightening," Galian taunted as he delivered a powerful backhand to Gabriel's jaw. "You and your friends definitely had more fight in you than I had thought." He raised his hand, placing it only inches from the young warrior's face. "But now it's over, and Arius will be next." Galian's hand began to faintly glow as he gathered enough power to wipe out any trace of Gabriel's existence.

Unfortunately for Galian, another blast was fired first, and it sped quickly toward him, a silver orb of Galdrian energy surrounded by white flames. The evil Galdrian was too slow to dodge the attack, and as it struck him, pain more powerful than any he had ever experienced tore through his already injured body. His eyes opened wide and reverted back to their original yellow, and he growled in rage as he felt his energy weakening. _But who!?_ he thought suddenly as his body was struck with another powerful burst of Galdrian energy. This time it was too much, and Galian fell to the ground, writhing in misery as his body was wracked with pain. He gasped in amazement as Miura strode calmly across the decimated courtyard, heading straight for him.

The half-Saiyan's body was encircled by a shimmering aura of silver and white Galdrian energy, casting an eerie light over his stern features. His tattered cloak blew violently around him, and his hair swayed back and forth in the unnatural wind created by his power. Through the haze of Galdrian force, Miura appeared cold and frightening, and Galian knew that he was finished.

Miura stopped in front of Galian's trembling form, smiling slightly in amusement as he reached down to pick the self-styled Emperor up by his long, red hair. "I'm not only doing this for the people you've killed: Pheris, Gilliam, Clef, and who knows how many else," Miura whispered menacingly, his bright purple eyes glowing faintly. "I'm doing this for me." Galian tried to protest, but it was too late. Miura discharged all of his newfound Galdrian power in one tremendous attack, engulfing Galian's entire body in a blinding light, and instantly dispersing the dark flames that had continued to burn throughout the gardens and courtyard. The aftershock of such an attack was disastrous, and Miura was vaguely aware that nearly half of the palace suddenly exploded as he poured more and more power into his destructive attack, to insure that Galian was indeed finished.

_There will be _no_ miraculous survival_, Miura thought. _His body will be ashes and dust before I'm satisfied! _Eventually, though, Miura exhausted his vast supply of strength, and he collapsed into the pile of ashes at his feet.

Ashes that had been Galian.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part IV**

"**Power Struggle."**

**Power Levels**

Galian: 5,000,000

Galian, Dark Galdrian Power Up: 9,000,000

Galian, (from above) maxed out: 11,500,000

Clef: 2,300,000

Clef, powered up: 3,200,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,000,000

Gabriel, Galdrian Power Up: 2,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) maxed out: 3,200,000

Hanzo: 5,000,000

Hanzo, powered up: 6,800,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 8,000,000

Hanzo, weakened after battle with Galian: 1,500,000

Hanzo, (from above) powered up: 2,000,000

Iris: 120

Miura: 4,800,000

Miura, powered up: 6,500,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 7,900,000

Miura, weakened after battle with Galian: 1,200,000

Miura, (from above) Galdrian Power Up: 9,600,000

Miura, (from above) powered up: 12,000,000

Miura, (from above) maxed out: 14,500,000

Rika: 12,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 1,800,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 2,200,000

Zellis, (from above) maxed out: 3,500,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The people of Galdria are slowly recovering after the destruction caused by Galian. But Miura finds it hard to move on with so much blood on his hands. Will news brought by Rika help cleanse Miura's conscience, or will it speed him closer to destruction?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part V**_

"_**Aftermath."**_


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Mylember Saga, Part V**

"**Aftermath."**

_Eight years earlier…_

The sounds of quiet weeping could be heard coming from the young boy's room.

Lady Kelys Ariyadi stood silently in the hallway, listening to the heart-wrenching sobs that drifted through the half-opened door. She moved quietly forward, slowly opening the door and entering the small room that her adopted-son occupied. In the dim lighting, Kelys could just make out the small form of Miura lying trembling on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chin as the light from the hallway illuminated the shining tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Miura," Kelys whispered, "are you alright?" She watched as her young son's body stiffened, and a small hand came up to wipe away any evidence of tears on his pale face. As he turned to look at her, Kelys could see the unshed emotion that remained in Miura's bright purple eyes, and she could feel her own tears running slowly down her face. "Miura…" she whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the child's bed. "Is this about Aidan?" Kelys asked, feeling her chest tighten as memories of her recently deceased husband came flooding into her mind.

Lord Aidan Ariyadi had been stricken with a terrible disease, one which quickly aged and killed him within a matter of months. A death such as that was considered a horrible tragedy by the people of Galdria, who were typically expected to live well past two hundred years of age. Zellis, the only blood child of Kelys and Aidan, had taken her father's death very hard, and she still couldn't be persuaded to speak, though the funeral had been over a week ago. Miura, on the other hand, kept his feelings about Aidan's death bottled up inside, which worried and scared Kelys. She ran a hand through her pale green hair and sighed, cursing fate for having deprived her of her one true love.

"No, Mother," Miura quietly replied as he wiped away his remaining tears. "It's not about Father…" He was silent for a moment, but Kelys was content to let her son continue when he felt ready. "I… I got into another fight today," he said, lowering his eyes in shame. Again, the room was filled with silence.

"Go on," Kelys prompted, taking the young boy's hand. "What happened, Miura?" The twelve year old boy began to tremble once again, though he did his best to hold back another flood of tears.

"It was Galian," Miura said, nearly spitting as he said the name. "Why won't he just leave me alone!?" He pulled his hand away from Kelys' comforting grasp and clenched his fists. "I've never done a thing to him, you know! Yet he insists on making my life miserable." It was too late now to hold back the tears, though Miura clenched his purple eyes shut anyway. "I wish he was dead!"

Kelys stiffened at this, for she had never known that her son's feelings about the subject were so strong. "Miura, you're just saying that because you're mad," she reassured him. "I know you don't really want Galian dead…" But even as she said it, Kelys knew that she was wrong. Miura was not a normal Galdrian child, but a half-breed, and it was his Saiyan half that was speaking now. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as if to ward off a chill. _He wants Galian dead_, Kelys thought as she gazed at her weeping son. _His Saiyan nature is just too strong…_

"I'll speak to Galian's father about this, I promise," Kelys said, embracing her oldest child. "But never, under any circumstances, will you be allowed to kill Galian, do you understand?" She could see the rage in Miura's eyes subsiding, but still she was filled with a strange fear, a fear that her adopted-child may be beyond her ability to control. "Miura, if you kill Galian, you'll just be proving him right, you know. You'll be showing everyone on this planet that Saiyans are nothing but savage killers. You have to be better than that, my son." She stared into Miura's eyes as she struggled to find her next words. "Promise me, Miura. Promise me that you will never kill Galian, or any other person on this planet for that matter."

"I promise," the child sobbed as he buried his face against his adopted-mother's shoulder, his body shuddering violently. "I'll prove them wrong, Mother. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura knelt before his adopted-mother's grave.

_I'm so sorry, Mother_, he thought as he laid a single flower before Lady Kelys' head stone. _I've broken my promise to you._ He looked at the small holographic image of her that was projected from the stone, an image that he and Zellis had picked out earlier that week. It depicted Kelys, with her sea green hair and striking blue eyes, smiling sweetly, with her two beloved children sitting at her feet. It had been her favorite image of the three of them, taken just after Lord Aidan's death. Miura looked over at his adopted-father's grave, and the flickering holographic image of him. _Now you're together again_, he thought. _Be at peace, my beloved parents._

It had been eight days since Galian's defeat, and the people of Galdria were beginning to rebuild the structures and lives that had been shattered during the self-styled Emperor's short reign. Miura and Zellis had found the body of their mother in one of the many dungeon cells, and she had not been the only noble to be found there. It seemed that Galian had done everything in his power to secure the throne for himself, and several of Emperor Gilliam's closest friends and supporters had been found either dead or near death in the damp, dark cells of the palace dungeon.

Miura looked back over his shoulder, filled with sorrow at the sight of the palace, which was now barely a shell of its former self. His victory had come at a high cost, and the deaths of his friends and family weighed heavily upon him. If only he had arrived sooner, so much tragedy and chaos could have been prevented. Footsteps behind him snapped the mourning Galdrian Heir out of his reverie.

"I'm sure she understands," Zellis said, coming to stand beside her brother. "Don't worry, Miura. Galian had to be killed; it was the only way to stop him." She looked into Miura's bright eyes, which remained fixed upon the small image of Lady Kelys. "Please don't blame yourself…" The wind blew through her dark green hair, causing the hologram to flicker slightly. "Let's get back to the palace, okay?"

"Alright, Z," Miura responded, putting his arm around his younger sister's shoulders. "How are Elysia and Dorian doing?" he asked, aware that he had seen very little of his fiancée or her brother during the last week. Elysia had told Miura what Gilliam's last request had been, but the half-Saiyan had refused to assume the mantel of leadership. It felt wrong to him, that he should be expected to rule over these people when his hands were so stained with the blood of others. So, rather than explain himself to the young Princess, Miura had been avoiding her for the last few days, at least until he could sort out his own feelings.

Zellis shrugged, pulling her cloak more tightly around her to block out the cold wind. "They're alright, both keeping busy with the reconstruction of the palace." She looked at Miura out of the corner of her eye. "You should go see her, you know."

"I know," Miura replied, shaking his head slightly. "But it's hard…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo watched his captives carefully.

The Saiyan warrior smiled to himself, almost thanking his half-brother for allowing him to round up Galian's soldiers. Throughout the last week, Hanzo and a unit of soldiers loyal to the late Emperor Gilliam had been scouring the palace and its surrounding city, looking for hidden groups of dark Galdrians. According to information extracted from several captives, this was the last group of Galian's former allies, and they would soon be joining their imprisoned comrades in the dungeon.

"Stop your whining, dogs," Hanzo snarled at the group of captives, numbering somewhere between twenty and twenty five. "Be thankful that Dorian and Miura have requested you be brought to the palace alive, or I'd have gladly killed you all by now." Several of the loyal soldiers cast worried glances amongst each other, still uncomfortable with the idea of a living, breathing Saiyan in their midst. Hanzo paid them no mind.

"You," he ordered, pointing to a Royal Guard. "See that these sniveling, pathetic, foul smelling excuses for warriors are escorted safely to the dungeon." Without waiting to see that his orders were carried out, Hanzo left his group of Galdrian soldiers behind as he made his way to the main palace gate, where his brother and Zellis had just entered.

Miura looked past his approaching brother, noticing the group of dark Galdrian warriors. "Is that the last of them?" he asked as Hanzo stopped before him, smiling slightly.

"Supposedly, though I'd stay on my toes for a while, if I were you," Hanzo responded. He glared for a moment at his younger half-brother, causing Miura to raise a questioning eyebrow. Hanzo turned his back on the half-Galdrian, looking over his shoulder to speak. "Now that this mess is cleaned up, I suggest you prepare yourself for our battle, little brother."

Miura was shocked, and he heard Zellis gasp beside him. He narrowed his eyes and took a step toward his older brother. "What the hell do you mean, Hanzo? I thought you were over this!" Hanzo was silent for a moment, and Miura took another step toward him. "Just let this go, Hanzo. I have no reason to fight with you, not now."

"Did you honestly think that I'd joined your little group?" Hanzo asked, turning to once again face Miura. "I'd sooner die than live happily ever after with you and your ridiculous excuses for friends!" The Saiyan warrior clenched his fists and took a step forward, now standing only inches away from his half-brother. "Did you think that I was helping you out of the goodness of my heart?! What a fool you are."

"Then why?" Miura asked, his body trembling with anger. "Why even bother helping me in the first place?" Zellis came forward, placing a calming hand on Miura's arm, her eyes wide with worry. "You could have easily let Galian kill me! Or even Daerist or Mylember! So why were you so damned driven to fight alongside me!?"

Zellis nodded agreement. "He's right Hanzo. You owe us an explanation for all of this." She narrowed her eyes as the Saiyan warrior, looking almost comical in his baggy Galdrian robes, turned his glare on her. "Well?" she prompted, unfazed by Hanzo's angry gaze.

"Fine, if you're both so curious, I'll tell you," Hanzo finally said. "If someone else would have succeeded in killing you, I could never have forgiven myself. It is my right, and mine alone, to end your existence!" He stared long and hard at Miura, as if testing his mettle, before he turned away and began walking toward the palace. "But don't worry," Hanzo said over his shoulder. "I have no intention of killing you yet, not when you're so distracted. When we fight, I'm going to want your undivided attention."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura and Zellis entered the council chamber.

The room, which had survived relatively undamaged, was used for meetings between the Emperor and his most trusted advisors. Elysia, Dorian, Rika, Twilight, Iris, and Gabriel sat inside at a large, round table waiting for Miura and Zellis to be seated. Once the last two members of the unofficial council were in place, Dorian stood.

"I trust everyone is doing well, or as well as can be expected considering the sad circumstances of our meeting?" he asked quietly, acknowledging the nods of affirmation from around the circle. "The passing of my and Elysia's parents has left our world without an Emperor, and without even a clear line of succession." At this he glanced quickly at Miura, who remained silent. "I, Elysia, Rika, Twilight, Iris, and Gabriel were present during the late Emperor's final moments. We all heard his dying request." The old Prince turned his attention to Zellis, who sat quietly next to her adopted-brother. "Lady Zellis Ariyadi, you were called upon by Emperor Gilliam as witness to his final act as Emperor. Would you be so kind as to inform the council of his request?"

Zellis looked at Miura, who indicated for her to stand and do as instructed. "Alright," Zellis said as she stood to her feet, looking at each person who sat around the table. "As his final act as Emperor, Gilliam declared that Arius Miura de Galdri be named official Heir to the throne of Galdria." Again she looked at her adopted-brother, who only nodded once, as if to himself. Dorian indicated that the young noblewoman could be seated before he continued.

"So spoke Gilliam de Galdri, one-hundred and twenty-first ruler of the Galdrian Empire." The former Heir looked pointedly at Miura, though he did not speak for some time. "Arius Miura de Galdri," Dorian finally continued. "Please stand." Everyone's attention was turned to Miura, who remained seated.

"I will not," the young half-Saiyan replied quietly, ignoring the gasps of disbelief that came from Elysia and the others. "I do not accept the title of Heir, and I will not rule over this planet." He looked at Elysia, seeing tears streaming from her eyes, which were now clenched shut. "I beg you to understand," he said, his words meant not only for the council, but for Elysia in particular. "I have too much blood on my hands to accept so great a responsibility." Miura turned his attention to Twilight, who sat uncomfortably, as if feeling out of place among the members of the unofficial council. "Twilight," the former-Hunter said. "Your father is dead because of me, as is Clef, your friend and bodyguard." The pink-haired girl said nothing, biting her lip as her bright eyes filled with tears. "Elysia, Dorian," Miura continued. "Your parents are dead, when I could have helped protect them had I only been here." He looked down for a moment, lost in his own sorrow. "Zellis' mother, who loved me and raised me as her own, is also dead."

"Arius," Elysia whispered, her voice full of emotion. "Please, please reconsider. I'm begging you…" The young Princess stood to her feet and walked around the table to stand behind her lover. "I don't blame you for their deaths, Arius. And I know that they don't blame you either." Miura felt soft arms encircle him, and warm tears dripped from Elysia's chin, landing lightly upon the exposed skin of his neck. "I need you here, Arius. I need you here with me."

"She's right, Miura," Twilight said quietly. "I've never blamed you for my father's death. If anything, I owe you my life." She paused for a moment, as if considering her next words. "If you and Zellis hadn't answered our distress signal, then I would be dead right now, along with Clef and my father." She smiled at Miura, her voice soft as she spoke. "Please don't feel responsible, Miura. I'm sure that my father is very proud of you for protecting me. And so is Clef."

The room was silent now, no one willing to speak. It seemed that Dorian and the others were waiting, waiting for Miura's final decision. The half-Saiyan glanced at Zellis, who smiled reassuringly at him and patted his arm. _"Do it,"_ she seemed to be imploring. _"Do it for Elysia, if not for yourself."_

The silence was broken by Dorian, who cleared his throat loudly. "There is no one more qualified, Arius. I'm too old now to have so much weight on my shoulders, and my son is uneducated in the ways of our people. If you do not accept…" He shrugged and sat down, casting a penetrating gaze in Miura's direction.

Miura looked around the table, taking a moment to study each person. Dorian continued to watch him, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting of the council chamber. Gabriel sat beside his father, watching Miura with the same intensity as Dorian, and Miura was struck for the first time by how much the young half-Galdrian resembled his aged father. Rika was next, her light brown hair pulled back to reveal features that appeared plain to Miura, who had been raised around the legendary beauty of Galdrian women. Iris seemed unconcerned with the whole thing, as she picked at some imaginary speck on her dark Hunter's cloak. Twilight sat next to the auburn-haired Hunter, looking pale and withdrawn, lost in her own sorrow; Clef, the only truly familiar person left in her life, was now gone. Miura again felt a stab of pity in his heart for her.

"Please, Arius," he heard Elysia whisper as she clung to him, her body trembling slightly as she wept against him. "I don't want to lose you again…" Miura put his arms around her shoulders and held her close, unsure of what he should do.

He turned his attention to Zellis, who sat next to him, staring silently at the table, lost in her own thoughts. Her dark hair had grown longer over the past few months, since the encounter with the Erions, and it suited her. The young noblewoman's usually bright green eyes seemed dimmer lately, and Miura knew that she was taking the death of their mother very hard. He closed his eyes, wishing with all of his might that Gilliam hadn't laid this burden at his feet. _Damn you, Gilliam_, Miura thought. _You brought this decision to me almost four years ago, and I turned you down… You knew exactly how I'd react to this, didn't you? _

The half-Galdrian nobleman slowly disengaged himself from Elysia's embrace, smiling slightly at the beautiful Princess, whose face was streaked with tears. Her pink eyes lit up for a moment, as if anticipating Miura's next words. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before she left his side, making her way slowly back to her own seat beside her brother. Dorian looked on with interest as Miura struggled to find the right words.

"I accept the title of Heir," Miura said, his voice filled with exhaustion. "But on my own terms," he continued, staring Dorian in the eyes. The old Prince raised his eyebrows, unsure of where this was heading, though he gestured for Miura to continue. "I refuse to accept the throne while our people are still suffering so badly. Once the aftermath of Galian's rebellion is resolved, when the people have had a chance to recover, and the city is rebuilt, then I'll take the throne… and the title of Emperor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months passed by quickly.

Word had spread about Miura's declaration, and the people of Galdria quickly banded together to see that the imperial palace, along with the capital city of Valdis, was reconstructed as quickly as possible. Miura was overwhelmed by the act, realizing for the first time how grateful the people were to have been freed from Galian's tyranny. Rika, Twilight, Iris, Zellis, and even Hanzo spent most of their time working on the demolished city, helping the citizens wherever they could. Miura, on the other hand, spent all of his time indoors, going over obscure points of Galdrian law with Dorian, who insisted that Gabriel also sit in on the lessons. When questioned about this, Dorian's response shocked the half-Saiyan Heir: until such a time as Miura and Elysia produced offspring of their own, Gabriel was currently the next in line of succession. Dorian felt, and Miura agreed, that if a situation occurred where Galdria fell into the hands of Gabriel, at least the boy could have some basic governing skills to fall back on.

Elysia had taken it upon herself to personally oversee reconstruction of the palace, hoping to take some of the burden off of Miura's shoulders. She also spent a lot of time making secret preparations for her and Miura's inevitable wedding, though when and where the ceremony would take place had not yet been decided. It worried the young Princess that Miura tended to sidestep any question or comment regarding their wedding, but she hoped that once things had settled down a bit, he would be more willing to discuss their future together.

The daylight was fading when Miura, Gabriel, and Dorian exited the palace, all three of them looking exhausted. Elysia, who had been overseeing the replanting of her once beautiful gardens, caught sight of the trio, smiling as she made her way toward them.

"It's nice to see the three of you outside for a change," she teased with a smile. "You all look so much more handsome in the sunlight, you know." Miura ran a hand through his unruly black hair, basking the warmth of the late summer air. "Really, Dorian, you should let Arius outside more often. It wouldn't do to have him all pale and sickly looking on the day of his coronation." _And our wedding_, she thought to herself, blushing.

As if reading her mind, Miura said, "I'm sure you're worried about more than my coronation, though, aren't you?" He smiled at his fiancée, his purple eyes alight with his love for her. "Don't worry, Elysia. Your slave driver of a brother promises me that we'll be finished with all of this studying soon." He slipped his arm around her slender waist and tilted her chin up for a kiss. After a moment he continued. "Then you will have my undivided attention, I promise."

"Not undivided, I hope," a taunting voice said from behind the two lovers. Miura turned around, removing his arm from Elysia's waist. Hanzo stood leaning against the wall behind them, eating an apple-like fruit that was grown in the orchards outside the city. "We still have unfinished business, brother," the older Saiyan said with a cocky smile.

"I haven't forgotten, Hanzo," Miura said, feeling frustrated that he was unable to break through his brother's hatred for him. "Though I think you're a fool if you believe you can beat me again." It was Miura's turn to flash confident smile now. "My Galdrian powers are too much for you to handle, brother. Or didn't you hear Galian's screams as I killed him."

Hanzo glared at the half-breed Heir, looking so official in his flowing robes of office, silver circlet resting lightly on his brow. "We'll see," he muttered, turning away from Miura and his companions and walking down the hill toward the city.

"I wish he'd just leave," Elysia said when Miura had rejoined her and her brother and nephew. "He has no reason to be here, unless you count taunting you a reason," she said, looking up at Miura. "Are you really going to fight him, Arius?"

"I don't want to," Miura replied, wishing that his brother would just forget about his foolish grudge. "But if it comes to a battle, he'll be sorry." Miura left it at that, refusing to let his half-brother's negative attitude ruin his evening. "Let's go find Z and the others and get something to eat. I'm starving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura paced the darkened throne room.

For the third time this week, the Galdrian Heir had been unable to sleep, plagued as he was by nightmares and a feeling of unrest. He had accepted the mantel of leadership, but still he wondered if his decision was right. Was he really worthy enough to rule these people? _This is foolish_, he thought to himself. _I know that the deaths of Seth, Clef, Gilliam, Pheris, and my mother weren't really my fault…_

"You still feel guilty," a quiet, female voice echoed throughout the empty Great Hall. Miura turned, seeing Rika standing across the hall from him, watching him intently.

"I didn't know that people from Earth could read minds," Miura responded as he continued to pace the cold, stone floor. Rika remained silent as the young Heir did so, as if she was loathe to disturb him once again.

"I didn't have to read your mind," she finally continued, walking calmly toward him. "Your actions say it all." The human warrior sat down on the bottom step of the Royal Dais, resting her head in her hands. "If there was a way to bring your friends and family back, to erase this unfounded guilt that you have, would you be willing to do it?" Before Miura could respond, the brown-haired girl lifted her hand to stop him. "Think long and hard about this, Miura. If you could restore to life your Mother, would you really feel less guilty about her death? It wouldn't change the fact that she had died, you know." Rika was silent again, though Miura still did not speak, sensing that the young human was not yet finished.

"It would be the same with Dorian and Elysia's parents," Rika finally continued. "Bringing them back would not right the wrong of their deaths." She stared at Miura, her dark brown eyes searching his for something that only she understood. "You already righted that wrong by killing Galian." Before she could continue, Miura finally spoke.

"Why are you asking me this?" he whispered harshly. "I understand what you're saying, and in some respects I actually agree with you… But what about Seth and Clef?" He shook his head and sighed. "I can't answer for them, you know. I would do anything to bring them back. Not for me, Rika, but for Twilight!" Miura stiffened as he felt the earthling's hand on his arm.

"Very well," she whispered, and something in her voice caught Miura's attention. He looked deep into her eyes, pleading with her to continue. "On my home planet, Earth, there is a legend regarding seven magical jewels that can grant any wish." Miura gasped in disbelief as Rika continued. "If a person is able to travel the world and find all seven jewels, which are commonly called 'Dragon Balls,' a great dragon god will be summoned, and will grant the person a wish, supposedly any wish at all."

Miura pulled away from Rika's light grasp, turning his back to the girl from Earth. "But you said it yourself," Miura replied. "Is such a thing even possible? These 'Dragon Balls,' they're only a legend." He slowly looked back over his shoulder, locking gazes with Rika. "Right?"

She shook her head, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I worked for a company on Earth called Capsule Corporation, and the owner of that company has used the Dragon Balls in the past, on several occasions." Rika crossed her arms over her chest as Miura turned to face her once again. "You _can_ bring them back, Miura. And I pray that doing so will at least clear your conscience, because nothing will ever wash the blood from your hands…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura watched silently as the ship was readied.

Rika, Zellis, and Hanzo stood nearby, prepared to leave whenever Miura was ready. The half-Saiyan had expected Rika to accompany him, along with Zellis, but Hanzo had been a surprise. The Saiyan warrior had come striding into the spaceport earlier that day, wearing a plain black jumpsuit, with white boots and gloves. Miura didn't even bother trying to forbid his older brother to come, knowing that to do so would have been fruitless. It was obvious that Hanzo only insisted on accompanying his half-brother in case someone attempted to kill the Heir before Hanzo himself had the chance to do so.

Elysia, Dorian, Iris, Gabriel, and Twilight were there to see the four companions off, though Elysia had done everything in her power to change Miura's mind, including a few things in private that had nearly succeeded. She now stood silently with her brother, who kept his arm around her shoulder. Miura walked over to her, silently wishing that she could understand his motives.

"I'm sorry, Elysia," he began, taking her hands in his own. "I have to do this if I'm ever to feel confident enough to become Emperor." The Princess nodded once, keeping her shining pink eyes downcast. "Please understand…" he begged, feeling relieved when Elysia finally looked up at him.

"Be careful, my love," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. As she stepped back, the Galdrian Princess reached within her robe, pulling out an energy saber similar to that carried by Gabriel. It was made of a hard, jet black wood, with three amethyst jewels set into the base of the hilt, and intricate carvings along the surface that provided a sure grip. "This was my father's," Elysia said with a small smile. "It was to be given to you at your coronation." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away again. "I want you to have it now… to keep you safe, okay?"

Miura took the weapon, feeling it instantly tap into his Galdrian power as he held it. "Thank you," he said quietly as he placed the weapon within his tattered old Hunter's cloak, which he had insisted on wearing. "I'll be back soon, Elysia, I promise." The beautiful Princess smiled and nodded as her fiancée turned his back on her and boarded the small space cruiser.

"He'll be fine, Elysia," Iris assured her. "I've fought alongside Miura enough to know that he can take care of himself, you know." She reached out and took the Princess' hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. "He'll be back soon." _I hope_, the auburn-haired Hunter thought to herself, clinging to Elysia's hand as the ship took off into the dark night sky.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part V**

"**Aftermath."**

**Power Levels**

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel, recovered after battle with Galian: 1,200,000

Hanzo, recovered after battle with Galian: 6,300,000

Iris: 120

Miura, recovered after battle with Galian: 6,350,000

Rika: 12,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis, recovered after battle with Galian: 2,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura and his companions reach Earth, only to be confronted by an old enemy. Will a mysterious, purple-haired warrior be able to assist the four travelers from Galdria?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part VI**_

"_**Earth."**_


	11. Chapter 10: Earth

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Mylember Saga, Part VI**

"**Earth."**

Galdria was in flames.

Zellis floated in a dark void, mute with terror as she looked down upon her burning home world, trying her hardest to block out the cries of agony and fear that filtered through the emptiness to reach her ears. The air around the young noblewoman became excruciatingly hot, causing her to gasp in pain as each breath she took filled her lungs with fire. She opened her mouth, trying to scream for help, wishing that someone would rescue her from this agony, but the words refused to come.

_What is happening?! _she screamed in her own mind. _This can't be real!_ As Zellis stared uncomprehendingly at her dying planet, the void around her shifted, placing her in the middle of Galdria's inferno. She shrunk back from the flames, fearing for her life as the imperial palace burned around her. _Miura!_ she silently screamed. _Anyone, please help me!_ Suddenly, the flames abruptly vanished, leaving the green-eyed Galdrian alone in the ruins of the palace. Again, the scene around her shifted, and she gasped in terror at her new surroundings.

As far as the eye could see, Zellis was surrounded by cold, blue sand. In the distance, ruins of some kind could be seen, but no signs of life were evident. The air was cold, as if the sun itself loathed this inhospitable place, and Zellis looked up to where a large, lush planet hovered in the void of space.

_So this is a moon_, she thought. _But what planet is that? _Before Zellis had a chance to study the blue and green orb in the sky, the ground around her began to shudder, causing the young Galdrian to fall to her knees. Large spikes and columns of earth burst up from the ground around her, filling the air with dust and debris. Suddenly, a blood-chilling laugh echoed around the noblewoman, who now had tears of panic running down her pale cheeks.

"_WEAK AND FOOLISH GALDRIAN_," a dark voice boomed around her. "_HEAR MY VOICE AND KNOW FEAR, FOR I AM TO YOU WHAT YOU YOURSELF ARE TO THE INSECTS._" Zellis cowered on the ground, covering her ears in vain, as the sinister voice was present in her mind as well. "_YOU AND YOUR ALLIES WILL FALL BEFORE ME, AND YOUR WORLD WILL BE A LIFELESS ROCK BEFORE MY LUST FOR DESTRUCTION IS FULFILLED._"

The voice was replaced by a low, guttural laugh that tore through the very fabric of Zellis' body. Blood flowed freely from the girl's ears, and her heart began to beat irregularly. She gasped in pain as pressure surrounded her brain, feeling like nothing so much as a great hand, crushing her mind in its fiery grasp as the world around her shattered like glass…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis screamed.

Miura flew out of his small bunk and dashed through the doorway, Hanzo right behind him. The two Saiyans burst into the tiny chamber shared by Zellis and Rika, their eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger. Rika held the trembling noblewoman in her arms, her face pale from fear. Zellis continued to scream until Miura knelt beside her and took her hand into his own.

"Z," Miura whispered as his adopted-sister's cries finally ceased. "What's going on?" he asked, turning his attention to Rika. The human girl shrugged, obviously as confused as Miura. Hanzo, still unconvinced that the four of them were safe, took up a position in front of the door, determined to let nothing in or out of the room until the situation was resolved.

Slowly, feeling as if the room around her was spinning, Zellis sat up, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "It… It was just a nightmare, that's all." Miura looked into her green eyes, and she knew that he would never believe her. "Miura, I swear, I'm fine." Zellis stood to her feet, straightening her bedding as she prepared to go back to sleep. "We should all get back to sleep," she said with a small smile, running a hand through her lengthening, dark green hair. "We'll reach Earth in a couple of days, so we should be ready."

Miura exchanged worried glances with Rika and Hanzo before nodding. "Alright, Z," he said. "But if you need anything, I'm right across the hall." She flashed him a reassuring smile before rolling over, hoping that she'd be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Miura and Hanzo exited the chamber and Rika returned to her bunk, but not before casting a questioning look at Zellis. "Are you sure everything's okay?" the brown-haired earthling asked, her voice full of concern. But no answer was forthcoming, and Rika, assuming that Zellis had fallen fast asleep, turned out the light.

But sleep never came for the young Galdrian, and every time she closed her eyes, the echo of her nightmare was relived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four companions watched the radar silently.

For the last two days, an unidentified ship had been following them, moving closer each hour. Miura had attempted to open communications with the mysterious craft, but no response was given. The small cruiser that Miura and his allies had chosen for their journey wasn't meant for battle, and what few weapons it possessed were fairly weak. Though the approaching spacecraft showed no signs of hostility, its presence still put everyone on edge, even though their destination was now before them.

Earth was beautiful, even to Miura and Zellis' eyes, which were accustomed to the splendor of Galdria. Lush and green, covered with clear blue oceans, the planet below them appeared to be a paradise. Unlike most planets with an intelligent race, Earth wasn't riddled with space ports, and the dark void around Miura's small ship was filled only with bright stars. The half-Saiyan cast a final glance at the radar as they entered the atmosphere, feeling relieved as the unknown spacecraft that had been following them changed its course slightly.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be back," Rika said with a sigh of relief. "All my life, I wondered what it would be like to go into space, you know. To see different planets, meet all kinds of interesting people…" She shrugged, smiling at her three companions. "But once we got to Galdria, and all of the trouble started with Galian, well… I guess I just never really thought I'd see home again."

Miura nodded, knowing exactly what Rika meant. He had felt the same way several months earlier. _Has it really been almost a year? _he thought, remembering everything that he and his friends had endured since the _Gelnika_ disaster. His first sight of Galdria, after nearly being killed on multiple occasions, had brought him to tears. "I understand," he said, putting his hand on Rika's shoulder as her eyes glistened.

The ship set down in a small clearing, several miles south of a large city that the foursome had seen from the air. Rika said that it was called West City, and that it was where she had lived for the last several years. Her former employer, Capsule Corporation, was the leading developer of technology on Earth, and it was there that Rika hoped to find some information regarding the Dragon Balls.

As the four warriors exited the ship, a strange stillness filled the air around them. Miura and Hanzo instantly assumed fighting stances, knowing that what they felt was the slight change in air pressure that preceded the discharge of energy. They didn't have long to wait.

A blinding bolt of red ki tore through the air, heading straight for the two brothers. Zellis and Rika were stunned, neither of them able to move as the powerful attack collided with their companions, causing the ground beneath their feet to shudder violently. The two young women shielded their eyes from the flash of light, struggling to remain on their feet as a tremendous power, strangely familiar to Zellis, began to make its way steadily toward them.

"My dear Lady," a menacing voice whispered. "How glad I am to see you once again." Zellis' eyes were filled with tears as she struggled to see through the blinding light from the explosion of energy. "Our last encounter was cut short unfortunately," the strange voice continued, striking Zellis as uncannily familiar. "I was about to come down to Galdria and finish the lot of you, but as I was preparing to do so, you all left! Imagine that," the stranger continued. "So I figured I'd follow you for awhile, just to see what you were up to. I must say, you took an awfully long trip for nothing… Earth is a waste of everyone's time…" Suddenly she had it.

"Mylember!" she gasped in amazement. As if on cue, the bright glow of energy died down, revealing a short, slim figure clad in dark crimson and grey clothing. His long grey and silver hair hung freely over his shoulders and down his back, and his pale, icy-blue eyes were filled with malice. Mylember stood confidently, arms crossed over his chest, as he let his unexpected appearance sink in.

Unsure of what exactly was happening, Rika glanced to the spot where Miura and Hanzo had been standing. No sign of the two Saiyans remained, and the human warrior momentarily wondered if they had been vaporized. Her attention was once again drawn to the powerful Hevan Lord as he uncrossed his arms and made his way slowly toward the two stunned girls. His advance was halted, however, when two beams of golden-yellow energy sped down upon the renegade Hevan from the sky above.

Mylember calmly looked up, rolling his eyes in exasperation. With barely a wave of his hand, both attacks instantly dissipated. Miura and Hanzo, however, were not finished yet. Both warriors, bodies engulfed in Super Saiyan power, seemingly materialized before Mylember, and the battle was on.

The three warriors were a blur as they sped across the open field, filling the air with the sounds of combat. Miura and Hanzo struggled in vain against the Hevan, who appeared to be even more powerful than he was during their last encounter. Every punch was dodged, every kick was blocked, and every feint was anticipated as Mylember easily went blow for blow against his two Super Saiyan opponents. Miura could feel the evil Hevan's power increasing with every second that the battle raged on, while his own power, and that of his half-brother, weakened. Finally, without warning, Mylember took the offensive.

The movements of the Hevan Lord were too fast to be seen, even by Hanzo's experienced, Super Saiyan eye. The crushing kick to the ribs was felt before the black-clad Saiyan could put up even the most basic defense. As Hanzo was sent reeling back, Miura attempted to catch Mylember off guard, to no avail. Miura's punch hadn't even been fully extended when Mylember appeared behind him, catching the Galdrian Heir in a powerful headlock. The half-Saiyan's golden aura vanished instantly as pain shot through his exhausted body.

Hanzo slid to a stop, clutching his ribs with one arm as he prepared himself for Mylember's next move. But none came, and Hanzo clenched his teeth in rage as he watched the Hevan choke the life out of his younger brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis watched in horror as Mylember made short work of the two Super Saiyans.

A quick glance at Rika told her that the human warrior was just as afraid, though both of them stood with fists clenched, debating whether or not to get involved in this battle, which was being fought between powers much greater than either of them could muster.

"Z," Rika whispered, her body trembling with fear. "We have to do something. We have to—" She was cut off by a loud rushing sound, and a sudden gust of wind that tore through the clearing. Suddenly a new power level, even greater than Mylember's, could be felt as it flew through the air toward the three combatants.

Hanzo cried out in amazement as he was blown back several feet, along with his brother and Mylember, and an incredible power landed between the three of them. Bright golden energy emanated from a young man who appeared to be slightly older than Miura, and as the light died down, the mysterious figure was more easily seen.

Long, light purple hair that hung down to his shoulders was the newcomer's most prominent feature. His eyes were a bright shade of teal, and they seemed to be full of anger at the moment. The young warrior wore simple clothing: a sleeveless, skin tight black shirt, dark grey pants, and pale yellow boots. He was very well built, muscular but not bulky, and he emanated a fearsome amount of power. The strange purple-haired warrior smiled, but there was no humor in it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my planet?" he asked, his voice powerful and commanding. Hanzo, Miura, and even Mylember himself remained silent, amazed as they were by this young man's power. "I'll ask you again," he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the three combatants one at a time. It was Mylember who finally spoke.

"Be gone, wretched human," the Hevan Lord shouted, crossing his arms confidently over his chest. "I have no quarrel with you, for the moment anyway." He narrowed his pale blue eyes at the purple-haired fighter, a smug smile stretching across his face. "Though you may be better sport than these two pathetic excuses for warriors."

"Hey, you," the young man said, pointedly ignoring Mylember as he turned his attention to Hanzo, who was still powered up to his Super Saiyan state. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"That's right," Hanzo responded, feeling his Saiyan pride take over. "As a matter of fact, my brother over there," he waved his hand toward Miura, "and I are the last two Saiyans alive." He flashed a cocky grin at the mysterious newcomer, who remained unimpressed. "And he shouldn't even count," Hanzo continued, once again gesturing toward his half-brother. "He's a nothing but a half-breed. But me? I'm the real deal."

"Is that so?" the stranger asked, flashing Hanzo a smug grin of his own. Suddenly the ground around the young purple-haired warrior began to shake, and transparent bolts of golden lightning started to course around him. A nimbus of yellow-gold ki sprang up, surrounding the warrior and bathing him in an eerie light. He clenched his fists and, without even a scream of exertion, transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Miura shot a disbelieving look at his brother, who appeared to be enraptured with the young man's performance. The Galdrian Heir then turned his attention to Mylember, who looked on with undisguised wrath in his eyes. Zellis and Rika, who remained near the ship, couldn't believe what they were seeing, or feeling for that matter, for the young warrior's power was beyond belief.

Seeing everyone's expressions of shock, the purple-haired stranger laughed. "This is nothing," he said. "I can show you something better than this." He spread his legs beneath him for extra support, calling upon even more energy from his vast well of power. His golden aura flared madly around him, and his muscles began to quiver with exertion. Suddenly, the strange young warrior's body nearly doubled in mass, and the muscles of his arms bulked up to incredible proportions. The spikes of his golden hair became even more pronounced, and the ground around him shattered into a cloud of earth and dust.

"So," he said, his voice sounding strained. "What do you think?" Slowly the massive power died down, and the young man's body returned to normal. Running a hand through his long purple hair, the mysterious stranger grinned. "I call that one 'Ascended Saiyan.'" A look of confusion crossed the young man's face as he looked around momentarily. "What happened to your friend?"

"What?" Miura asked in amazement, noticing for the first time that Mylember was nowhere to be seen. Zellis and Rika came running over as Miura continued to scan the area for any sign of the Hevan's presence. "Hanzo did you—"

"No, I didn't see a thing," the older Saiyan snapped, cutting his brother off. "He must have escaped during your little light show," he growled, turning to face the purple-haired youth. _I can't believe it!_ Hanzo thought to himself. _Another damned Saiyan, and he's so strong! How can this be! _"Way to go, boy," he muttered, turning his back on the mysterious Saiyan.

"My name is Trunks," the young man said, glaring slightly at Hanzo. "_Don't_ call me 'boy,' got it?" Hanzo was smart enough not to argue, so he simply nodded. "And I'm going to ask you again," Trunks continued. "What the hell are you doing on my planet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks remained silent as Miura finished his tale.

"So that's it," the half-Galdrian said, leaning back in his seat. The four travelers from Galdria, along with Trunks, had returned to the small space cruiser, where they had spent the last couple of hours relating the purpose of their mission to the purple-haired Saiyan. "We really meant no harm," Miura said quietly. "If I'd have known that the ship following us was Mylember's I'd have never even landed here." He frowned and looked down into his empty cup, smiling at Zellis as she refilled it with a hot, coffee-like Galdrian drink. "I didn't mean to let that maniac loose on another world."

Trunks shrugged and took a sip of his hot drink. "I'm not too worried about it, to be honest. I've faced worse than him, I can promise you that." He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Besides," he said with a smirk. "He seemed more than willing to run away when I showed up."

Zellis nodded agreement. "To think," she said. "Another Saiyan, and here on Earth!" She shook her head in disbelief. "What are the chances, huh?"

"So Clef wasn't just bluffing after all," Hanzo said quietly. When everyone around the table indicated that they didn't understand, he continued. "When I fought with Clef on the _Gelnika_, he told me that there might be a colony of Saiyans here on Earth." He took a long, deep drink, completely draining the contents of his glass. "I thought, at the time, that he was just stalling. So," he said, staring Trunks directly in the eyes, "how many of you are there?" Trunks remained silent, and it was Rika who answered.

"Just him," she said, casting a sidelong glance at Trunks. "Right?" When the young warrior nodded, the brown-haired girl continued. "When I was a kid, and the androids were on their rampage, I remember hearing about the warriors that fought against them. Warriors whose hair changed from black to yellow…" Noticing the slight look of pain in Trunks' eyes, Rika stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said, blushing.

"No," Trunks reassured her. "It's fine. Rika's right, though," he said with a frown. "The others were all killed a long time ago… Including my father, and my best friend Gohan." Trunks stood to his feet and stretched before speaking again. "As far as the Dragon Balls are concerned…"

"What," Miura asked quickly, fearing that his hopes may have been in vain. "What about the Dragon Balls, Trunks?" Zellis placed a comforting hand on her brother's arm, sensing his distress.

Trunks looked long and hard at the half-Saiyan before answering. "They're gone, Miura. The Dragon Balls are gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Capsule Corporation Head Quarters was enormous.

The large, dome-shaped yellow building sat amidst the sprawling metropolis of West City, one of the largest settlements on Earth. According to Trunks, the city, along with most of the planet, had been laid to waste several years earlier. Looking around, it was hard for Miura and his allies to believe that, for it seemed to them that the city and its people had managed to restore nearly all of the damage that had been done, though some wrecked buildings and construction sites could still be seen around the city. If Trunks was to be believed, most of the planet was still suffering from the terror caused by the duo of androids, and now that West City, the unofficial "new capital" of Earth, was rebuilt it was time to focus on the rest of the planet.

Miura, Hanzo, Zellis, and Rika had agreed to accompany Trunks back to his home, where he had introduced them to his mother, an attractive woman named Bulma. Trunks resembled his mother, especially the eyes, which were the same shade of teal. While in her early fifties, Bulma was still beautiful with stunning blue hair and a fit body, and Miura was impressed to think of how amazing she must have looked in the prime of her youth. On Galdria, a woman Bulma's age would still look very young, but the people of Earth aged quickly, as Dorian had once said.

Hanzo, Zellis, and Rika sat upon a low couch in what appeared to be Bulma's personal quarters, while Miura and Trunks had opted to stand, Trunks behind his mother's chair and Miura against the far wall. The blue-haired woman was finishing her story, of how her friends and husband had been killed during the struggle with two powerful androids who had wreaked havoc on the Earth for nearly two decades.

"So after Piccolo was killed, the Dragon Balls just… ceased to exist," Bulma explained, her eyes downcast and filled with painful memories. She looked up at her son and smiled as she patted him on the shoulder. "Trunks destroyed 17 and 18 about four years ago, and we've been doing what we can to help rebuild the all of the destruction they caused. Everything was going fine until Cell showed up last year and managed to do quite a bit more damage before Trunks managed killed him, too."

"That's awful," Zellis said, feeling pity for the people of Earth. "If only we'd have known about this on Galdria," she said, shaking her head. "We would have done everything in our power to help you." She looked over her shoulder to where Miura stood, arms crossed and staring out the window. "Miura?"

The Galdrian Heir turned around and walked to where his companions were seated. "So we've wasted our time here," he said softly, a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miura," Rika said apologetically. "I had no idea that the Dragon Balls had been destroyed, I swear." She sighed and scratched her head nervously. "It's my fault."

Miura could have kicked himself for being so thoughtless. "It's not your fault, Rika. You couldn't have known." He pulled a chair over and sat, resting his face in his hands. "Besides, if we hadn't come here, Mylember would have attacked us on Galdria, which would have been a disaster. We've barely recovered from the damage done by Galian, and I don't think the people could have handled another violent battle."

Zellis stiffened slightly, reminded suddenly of her terrible nightmare. She had seen Galdria burning, heard the cries of sorrow… '_YOUR WORLD WILL BE A LIFELESS ROCK BEFORE MY LUST FOR DESTRUCTION IS FULFILLED_,' the terrible voice had said. She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. It was just a dream…

"There may still be a way," Bulma said finally, worry marring her beautiful features. Trunks looked surprised by this, and he gazed at his mother intently. "Trunks, you have to forgive me for not telling you sooner," she said, taking her only son's hand. "But you had so much else to deal with until now, and I didn't want to add any more to your burden." Tears filled her eyes as she looked away.

"Tell us, Mother," Trunks prompted, his eyes glowing with the faint light of hope, a glow that was mirrored in Miura's own purple eyes. "Is there another way to bring them back?"

"Planet Namek," Bulma answered. She stared her son in the eyes, once again surprised by how similar they were to her own. "You have to go to planet Namek."

Suddenly Trunks understood. "Oh my God!" he gasped, running a hand through his long hair. "How could I have forgotten," he asked himself, sitting down in an unoccupied chair. "Gohan told me about the battle against Frieza, from when he was a kid…" Trunks looked at Miura, his face alive with hope. "Miura," he said, his voice filled with excitement. "There's another set of Dragon Balls on Namek!"

"But wait," Hanzo interrupted. "If there is a set of these balls on Namek, why didn't Clef ever mention them?" He shook his head and smiled grimly. "Was that dog holding out on us, or what?"

"He may not have even known about them," Bulma answered. "After the conflict with Frieza, the Namekians decided to keep the Dragon Balls secret, even from their own kind. Only the elders of the seven largest villages know about the balls, and they've been sworn to secrecy ever since they relocated to their new planet, after the battle with Frieza. And there's more," she said, her eyes alight with old memories. "The Namekian balls actually give you three wishes! Not just one like the old set here on Earth!"

"But will they let us use them?" Miura asked, unwilling to get his hopes up again. "Or would they see us as a threat, like Frieza was?"

"I'll bet that if you mention my name," Bulma said, "then they'd be more than willing to help you." She smiled to herself as old memories came back to her. "They actually lived here with me for a while, you know. Besides, if you take Trunks with you, they'll definitely see the resemblance."

Miura was silent as he and Trunks stared at one another, as if trying to read each others thoughts. "Well?" the half-Galdrian finally asked. "What do you think, Trunks?"

"I think we should leave as soon as possible," Trunks replied almost instantly. "It's too good a chance to pass up. Besides," he said with a smile. "Even if they don't let us use the balls, I've always wanted to see Namek!"

"Wait," Rika spoke up. "What about this Mylember guy? Aren't you worried that he may follow us there?" She stood up and began pacing the room, hands on her hips. "Or what if he attacks here while we're gone, huh? What then?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Hanzo said. "Between all of us, I'm sure we can handle that Hevan bastard. And as far as the Earth is concerned, I'd highly doubt it. That lunatic has a one track mind, and he's determined to kill Miura. He'll follow us to Namek." He flashed a cocky grin at Rika. "You're pretty little planet will be just fine, I'm sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia was filled with relief.

It had been almost a month since Miura and the others had departed for Earth, and now, finally, Miura was sending her a transmission. As her fiancée's face appeared on the large holographic view screen, she smiled warmly.

"Well it's about time," she teased, relieved to finally be hearing from her future husband. "Have you found the Dragon Balls yet?"

Miura took his time explaining the current situation to the Galdrian Princess, who listened without interruption. She looked worried when Miura mentioned traveling to yet another world, but she kept any comments to herself until he had finished.

"So I'm afraid I'll be gone longer than I'd intended," Miura finished, his eyes filled with longing for his beautiful Princess. "I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I know, Arius," Elysia replied, trying her hardest to give her lover a smile. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about me," he responded with a laugh. "Hanzo won't let anything happen to me, and Trunks is powerful enough to deal with just about anything we encounter." His expression changed to one of sadness as he said, "I can't wait until this is finished. I want to be home with you so badly…"

"I know," she replied, blushing slightly. "But I'll be here waiting. And besides, maybe by the time you get back our palace will be finished." _And our wedding can finally be held…_ she thought to herself.

"I'll see you soon, Elysia," Miura said. "And I'll try and send you another transmission when we get to Namek." With that, the long distance contact was terminated, and Elysia was left alone in the dark emptiness of the imperial communications chamber, and the loneliness of her own thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The preparations were complete.

Miura, Hanzo, Zellis, and Rika waited inside their new ship, a Capsule Corp. model complete with an artificial gravity machine, as Trunks and his mother shared a few last moments together.

"Trunks," Bulma said softly as she embraced her only son. "Remember, the Namekian Dragon Balls aren't the same as Earth's were." Seeing the look of confusion on her child's face, Bulma explained. "The conditions of their use are different, though it's been so long that I can't remember the particulars. And the wishes _must_ be made in the Namekian language, so make sure you find a translator, okay?" Her eyes filled with tears as Trunks nodded, holding tightly to his mother's hand.

"I'll be back soon, Mother," the half-Saiyan said with a smile so similar to his deceased father's that it made Bulma's heart ache. As if sensing Bulma's pain, Trunks' expression became serious. "And I'll bring Father back with me, you'll see."

"Just don't get your hopes up too much," Bulma said, hugging her son one last time before he boarded the round, white and black space craft. As the ship took off, Bulma was overwhelmed by a feeling of deja vu. _He's leaving me again_, she thought, remembering Trunks' last departure, on board an experimental time machine of her own making. _Vegeta, if you can hear me at all, please watch over our son, and see that he returns to me safely…_

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part VI**

"**Earth."**

**Power Levels.**

Mylember: 9,800,000

Mylember, powered up: 13,900,000

Bulma: 6

Hanzo: 6,300,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 8,500,000

Miura: 6,350,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 8,600,000

Rika: 12,000

Trunks: 9,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 19,500,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks: 30,000,000

Zellis: 2,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks accompanies Miura and his allies to Namek, where they hope to use the Dragon Balls to restore their dead loved ones to life. But Mylember is on Namek also, and a final battle will be fought against the Hevan Lord, who desires the power of the balls for himself…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Mylember Saga, Part VII**_

"_**Resurrections?"**_


	12. Chapter 11: Resurrections?

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Mylember Saga, Part VII**

"**Resurrections?"**

The journey was uneventful.

The ship given to them by Bulma was nearly three times the size of the last ship that Miura and his companions had traveled in, allowing for more spacious quarters. There were three separate sleeping chambers: one was shared by Rika and Zellis, the second by Hanzo and Trunks, and the third was given to Miura. The other amazing feature of the orb-shaped space craft was Bulma's patented gravity machine, which allowed for training in extremely high levels of pressure.

This had proven to be Hanzo and Trunks' preferred method of passing the time, and Miura was amused by how much his half-brother had come to enjoy Trunks' company. Trunks had become something of an unofficial teacher to Hanzo, educating Miura's brother in new styles of combat, and even attempting to help him ascend beyond Super Saiyan.

Rika and Zellis also used their time together for training, though the two young women tended to avoid the high powered gravity chamber. Instead, the female warriors underwent a series of mental exercises that Zellis had learned on Galdria, focusing on building the power of the mind rather than the body. Zellis swore that as she spent more time performing the calming, meditative rituals, she could feel her own strength increasing, and Miura couldn't argue, as he had also sensed his adopted-sister's growing power.

Miura spent much of his time alone in his quarters, reading and rereading information that was periodically sent to him by Dorian, who refused to let the future Emperor shirk his studies. It was dull by any measure, but the half-Saiyan understood the importance, and even appreciated the distraction it provided, for when left alone and without something to occupy him, Miura would lose himself in dark, brooding thoughts. What if the Namekian Dragon Balls were also somehow lost? What if Mylember finally succeeded in destroying him? How were things faring back on Galdria? Those, and a thousand other equally disturbing questions, raced constantly through his mind, making for sleepless nights and slow, tedious days.

_Soon this will all be finished_, he forced himself to remember. _Clef and Seth will be restored and reunited with Twilight, Galdria will be rebuilt, and Elysia and I will finally be able to get on with our lives. Together._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took six days to reach Namek.

If Earth had appeared as a shining blue sapphire in the dark void of space, then Namek was an emerald. The surface of the planet was covered in beautiful oceans of bright green, broken up by pale blue land masses. As the ship streaked through the atmosphere, Miura was astounded by Namek's lush, beautiful landscape, teeming with life.

"It's gorgeous," Zellis said, her soft voice filled with awe. Miura looked over at his sister, whose large green eyes were shimmering with amazement. "It almost reminds me of home," she continued, flashing Miura a bright smile. "But more subdued, you know? More blue and green, less reds and purples and yellows…"

Miura nodded, agreeing completely with his younger sister. During all of their journeys together as Hunters, no planet had even remotely resembled the virtual paradise that was Galdria. Until now, anyway. Namek was full of life, but not industrialized and noise polluted like Earth, and it was beautiful in a raw, untouched way, lacking the thriving, elegant cities of Galdria.

The ship settled gently on the soft, blue grass near the outskirts of a large Namekian village. The natives, having seen the ship as it descended from the green sky, cautiously approached, several of them obviously being warriors. As Miura, Trunks, Hanzo, Rika, and Zellis exited the Capsule ship, the Galdrian Heir felt a slight tug in his chest. _They all look so much like Clef_, he thought, swallowing the lump in his throat. _Soon_, he reminded himself. _Soon he'll be back._

One of the Namekian warriors, who Miura assumed was the leader, spoke something that sounded like a question in his native tongue. When his question was met with silence, he spoke again, this time stepping forward.

"We don't speak Namekian," Trunks finally responded, unsure of what the green-skinned man was asking. "We came here from Earth," the purple-haired Saiyan continued. When the Namek didn't respond, Trunks tried a different approach. "I'm a friend of Goku's." At this, the entourage of Namekians, both children and adults, gasped and began chattering amongst themselves. The leader of the group of warriors said something to one of his companions, who nodded and flew off to the south. The remainder of the warriors walked calmly toward Miura and his friends, faces stern and unreadable. At a gesture from their leader, the six Namekians formed a circle around the travelers.

"What the hell is going on," Hanzo snarled, obviously on the brink of causing an interplanetary incident. "If one of these pieces of scum so much as touches me—" He was cut off by a cold glare from Miura. "Fine, I'll not jeopardize our mission, little brother." At another gesture from their leader, the circle of Namekians began walking, escorting the five companions toward the village.

Miura, Trunks, Hanzo, Zellis, and Rika were led to a small, round building made from a hard, white material that was unknown to them. Once they were safely inside, the door was closed and bolted from the outside.

"Great," Rika muttered to herself. "We're prisoners…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party didn't have long to wait.

Barely an hour had passed when the door was opened again, and a tall, slender Namekian entered, dressed in red and white robes. He looked to be nearly the same age as Clef, though Miura couldn't be certain, and he took several moments closely examining each of the people in the building.

"I was told Goku was here," he stated flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed slightly, and as if feeling his tension, two warriors from outside entered the building to stand on either side of the newcomer. "Would someone care to explain to me what is going on here?" The five travelers were dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what they had just heard.

"You speak our language?" Zellis asked, relief in her voice. "Thank God." She looked at Trunks, silently imploring him to explain their situation. It was, after all, him who had mentioned the name "Goku."

"There are still some of us who remember your tongue," the richly dressed Namek responded, a faint smile on his lips. "Though most of my people have tried hard to forget those painful times, we still speak with admiration of Goku, who saved our lives from Frieza…"

"My name is Trunks," the half-Saiyan said, relieved that this Namek seemed to be friendly. "My mother said that we may be able to find help here…"

"Dende," the red-and-white-clad Namekian supplied, staring intently at Trunks. "Please, continue," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Dende," Trunks repeated with a nod and a wide smile. "My mother told me a lot about you." Suddenly the Namekian's eyes opened wide with surprise, and his dark green face paled slightly.

"Your mother?! Is her name Bulma?" Dende asked, his voice filled with disbelief. When Trunks nodded, the Namekian ran forward and hugged him, causing Trunks to raise his eyebrow slightly. "Your mother was a great friend of mine, a long time ago! You really do look quite a bit like her, you know? Tell me, Trunks, how are the others? And why didn't Goku or Gohan come with you, where are Krillin and Piccolo?" Seeing the look of grief that overcame Trunks' face, Dende stepped back from their embrace, studying the half-Saiyan in the dim light of the small building.

"I think we have a lot to catch up on," Trunks replied, patting the Namekian on the shoulder. "Is there a better place for us to do this, Dende? My friends and I are hungry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Namekians' hospitality was unsurpassed.

The people of Namek, Miura had learned from Clef, did not require food to survive, and they lived off of nothing but water. Despite this, the now-accepting villagers did their best to provide what small amounts of food could be found for the weary travelers. After the meal was finished, Trunks began his long, sorrowful tale, and for the second time in barely a month, Miura heard the grisly details of the androids' rampage on Earth.

Dende remained silent, though tears formed in his eyes as he learned the fates of his former comrades, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and even Vegeta. When Trunks had finished his story, the Namekian host remained silent, lost in old memories. After what seemed like hours, Dende spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry to make you relive what must have been a nightmare for you," he said quietly, his voice barely audible. "They were friends to me, but all of them were like family to you… How awful." Dende turned his gaze to Miura, who had also remained silent as Trunks told of his mission, to restore Seth and Clef with the Dragon Balls. "As the spiritual leader of the people of Namek, I will allow you the use of our Dragon Balls," Dende said, reaching out to take Miura's hand. "May the resurrections of your comrades bring you some peace, for I sense that yours has also been a hard lot."

Dende stood and walked slowly toward the door, his body bent with grief. "The first of the seven Balls is located here, in this village, and will be brought to you shortly. Your next stop should be the village of Urep, several miles north from here. Once their Dragon Ball is in your possession, the village elder will inform you of your next destination. When you have all seven, return here, and I will personally convey your wishes to Porunga, the Great Dragon of Namek." The red-and-white-robed Namekian turned to face Trunks before leaving. "I wish that our meeting had not been so tainted by this sorrowful news. Please, send my regards to your mother, Trunks."

Even after Dende left, the somber mood of the party could not be banished, and it was finally decided that they would spend the night in the Namekian village. Once dawn arrived, the five travelers would set out after their first Dragon Ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took over a week to secure all seven Dragon Balls.

Some of the village elders, unable to believe that Miura and his companions had been granted special permission to gather the Balls, insisted on sending messengers to Dende. Thankfully, the messengers would typically return after only being gone a few hours, carrying not only affirmation of Miura and Trunks' claim, but strict reprimands from Dende himself for obstructing what he called "a brave and noble quest."

Once the Balls were all accounted for, Miura, Trunks, Hanzo, Rika, and Zellis wasted no time returning to the village where Dende awaited them. Miura and Trunks each carried two of the large, amber spheres, while Hanzo and the two girls each held one of their own. Each of the large orbs had a different number of stars set into their surface, ranging from one to seven, and Miura had never seen their like. Just as the party neared the village, all hell broke loose.

A barrage of energy descended down from above, attempting to knock the five companions from the sky. Miura and Trunks felt the oncoming attack at the last minute, screaming out warning to their three comrades. It was too late. The air around Miura exploded in a flash of red energy, and he could hear the painful cries of his four allies as they all plummeted to the ground below. Miura lost his grip on one of the Dragon Balls as he plunged headfirst into the warm, green water of a Namekian sea. He heard another splash and realized that he was not the only one of his friends to find themselves under water.

Zellis, Rika, and Trunks collided painfully with the unyielding ground, kicking up a large cloud of debris. Trunks was immediately back on his feet, still holding both Dragon Balls as another onslaught of energy tore through the air, heading straight for him and the two female warriors. Without hesitation, the half-Saiyan dropped the two spheres to the ground, crossing his arms before him in anticipation of contact. He didn't have long to wait.

The energy crashed into him, forcing him back as he tried with all of his might to protect Zellis and Rika. The barrage kept on coming, with no end in sight, forcing Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. As the golden energy sprang up around the young warrior, he dropped his defense, letting his powerful aura simply deflect the oncoming attacks.

"Z, Rika, can you hear me?!" he shouted over his shoulder to where the two girls lay dazed on the ground. Slowly, Zellis staggered to her feet, pulling Rika up with her. "Take my Dragon Balls with your own to the village, now!" Before Rika could make an objection, Trunks continued. "I'll send Miura or Hanzo after you with the other three, as soon as possible! Hurry! We can't let the Dragon Balls fall into the wrong hands!" He was unable to see the girls as they gathered up his two Dragon Balls and flew off toward the village, distracted as he was by the barrage of red energy that was now slowly dying off.

As the attack finally ceased, Trunks could make out his opponent, who floated in the air above him. "Mylember," the half-Saiyan growled, allowing his aura to flare about him like a living, golden flame. "You can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

The Hevan Lord only smiled as the lowered himself to the ground. "I must say, you and your friends pick the worst places for vacations." He opened his arms wide, gesturing around him as he spun in a slow circle. "First Neth, then Earth, and now Namek? You do have horrible taste." He stopped and faced Trunks, whose green, Super Saiyan eyes were filled with anger.

"You can't beat me," the young Saiyan said with an arrogant smile. "I saw how you fled back on Earth, so what makes you think this will be any different?" To Trunks' surprise, Mylember flashed him a mirror image of his own cocky smirk.

"Foolish earthling," the Hevan Lord said mockingly. "The only reason that I fled was so that you and your idiot friends would think yourselves superior. Besides," he continued, taking a step toward the Super Saiyan warrior. "I was curious about Miura's journey… Why leave his precious planet so soon after the conflict with Galian? And, of all places, why journey to Earth?" As Mylember spoke, translucent waves of crimson power began to emanate slowly from his body, and Trunks was stunned by the amount of energy that the renegade Hevan was able to call upon. "But once the five of you set out for Namek, then I knew. You see, even _I_ have heard the legend of the magical balls of Namek."

"I don't understand," Trunks stammered, in awe of Mylember's rising power. "If you were this strong, why not simply destroy us on Earth!" The Hevan laughed at his half-Saiyan opponent's apparent fear.

"Where would the fun be in that, boy?" he asked as a pillar of red energy rushed up around him, causing his long, silver hair to blow about his face. "It's so rare for me to find opponents such as yourselves, you know. I didn't want this little game of ours to end so quickly." In the blink of an eye, the Hevan dashed toward Trunks, who was barely able to dodge aside. Mylember's assault wasn't finished however, and the Super Saiyan was caught off guard as two orbs of crimson power cut through the air in front of him, colliding with his body in a detonation of light.

"But now, the game is over," Mylember said softly, gathering two more balls of ki into his hands. "I can't allow Miura or any of you to make a wish, you see. I _must_ be the supreme power! None of you will take that away from me!"

As Trunks lay on the ground, his clothing scorched from Mylember's attacks, he shook his head. _I can't believe how paranoid he is_, the Saiyan from Earth thought to himself. _He just assumes that we're going to use the wishes to make ourselves stronger! He'd never understand our true intentions, the selfish bastard!_

Just as Mylember was about to discharge his energy blasts against Trunks, an incredibly high power burst up from the sea behind him. As the maniacal Hevan turned to face this new opponent, he was struck dead on by a powerful blast of golden-yellow ki. Mylember screamed in frustration as he was drilled into the ground, and he was enraged to discover that he had lost his concentration, causing his attacks to dissipate.

Trunks, still powered up to his Super Saiyan form, staggered to his feet, relieved to see Hanzo, also engulfed in a nimbus of golden energy, floating in the air above the body of green water, still holding his single Dragon Ball under one arm.

_That makes five_, Trunks thought, smiling slightly to himself. "Where's Miura?" he asked as Hanzo landed beside him. "He has the last two." Hanzo shrugged, obviously unconcerned for his brother's well-being.

"I'm sure he's fine," the black-clad Super Saiyan responded, never taking his eyes off of the pile of rubble that now covered Mylember. "You sent the girls away with the other Balls?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to do the same to you," Trunks said, feeling Mylember's power rising once again. "He's way stronger now than he was before, Hanzo. I think I'm the only one who can beat him this time." Before Hanzo could protest, Trunks pressed on. "You have to get that Dragon Ball back to the village! If we can't make our wishes, then this entire journey has been for nothing, don't you understand? Just go, and let me handle Mylember." Just as Trunks finished his pleading speech to Hanzo, the pile of debris over the Hevan exploded upward in a storm of red energy. Mylember stood within the tempest, his face contorted with anger and hatred. "Go, Hanzo… Now!"

The older Super Saiyan nodded once, though in his cold green eyes Trunks could see the desire to fight. "I'll take this Ball to the village," he said as he slowly rose into the air. "But I'm coming back as soon as I can. Not even you could stop me from beating some sense into this pompous Hevan." With that, Hanzo flew off toward the village, a streak of light in the pale green sky of Namek.

Trunks now stood alone, facing off against Mylember, whose power continued to increase. "Now we can really get down to business," the half-Saiyan said as he began to call upon a power even greater than Super Saiyan. "You won't leave this planet alive, Mylember," Trunks said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, with a blaze of golden-yellow light, the Saiyan from Earth transformed into his Ascended level.

Mylember wasted no time in engaging his opponent, who was now much more powerful than the Hevan himself. _But I'm only getting started_, the silver-haired warrior thought. _And soon, I'll have this weakling begging me for a quick death._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura was surrounded by warm, green water.

He had managed to hold onto one of the Dragon Balls, but the other had slipped from his grasp when the party had been attacked. _Mylember_, he thought darkly to himself. The Galdrian Heir had known who their assailant had been, though he hadn't been able to actually see the Hevan Lord during the assault. The power, however, was unmistakable.

Even now, as Miura searched the surrounding area for the missing Dragon Ball, he could feel the power of Mylember on the land above him. But he could also feel Trunks' distinctive energy, along with the lingering traces of his brother, who had retreated from the battle for some reason. Rika and Zellis were nowhere to be felt, and that worried Miura.

It was then that he saw it: a slight glimmer of light reflected from the depths below him. Struggling to hold his breath for just a moment longer, Miura dove further down, nearly gasping in relief as he reached his missing Dragon Ball. Once the large, orange-gold orb was in his possession, Miura made his way to the surface of the green sea, bursting out of the water in a flash of amethyst energy.

On the ground below him, Miura watched as Mylember and Trunks, who had powered up to his Ascended Saiyan state, went blow for blow with each other. Even though Trunks currently held the advantage, the evil Hevan refused to back down, and Miura could feel his intense power level increasing every second. A quick scan of the area revealed no sign of Rika, Zellis, or Hanzo, and Miura assumed that the other three warriors had gone ahead to the village with their Dragon Balls.

_I guess I should do the same_, Miura thought to himself, casting one final glance at the two combatants below him. _Just keep him busy for a little while longer, Trunks. Please…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo landed in the center of the village.

Zellis, Rika, Dende, and several other Namekians stood silently in a circle around the four Dragon Balls, which Hanzo now approached. As he set his own orb in place with the others, a second energy signature dropped down from the sky above. The Super Saiyan warrior spun around and assumed a fighting stance, prepared to protect the five Balls with his life, if necessary.

"Miura!" Zellis exclaimed, rushing to embrace her drenched companion. "I'm glad you're safe," she said, smiling as she noticed the two Dragon Balls he carried. "And now we have all seven!" She took the Balls from Miura and placed them with the other five. As Dende approached the seven amber-colored orbs, they began to emit a soft light.

"Miura," Hanzo said, approaching his younger half-brother. "You can stay here if you want to, but I'm going back to help Trunks." Before Hanzo could leave, Miura grabbed his arm.

"I'll come with you," he said, staring his brother in the eyes. "Mylember's power keeps on increasing, and it's only a matter of time before Trunks finds himself with his hands full." Miura turned his attention to Zellis and Rika, who stood beside Dende. "You remember the wishes right?" When the two young women nodded, Miura and Hanzo took to the air, making their way back toward the battlefield.

"Let us begin," Dende said softly, spreading his arms above the Dragon Balls. "It is time to summon Porunga, the great Dragon who will hear our wishes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky turned black.

Trunks delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to Mylember's jaw, sending the Hevan careening into a large outcropping of stone several yards away. The half-Saiyan looked up at the darkened sky, instantly realizing what was happening. _Miura must have gotten to the village with the last two Balls!_ he thought as lightning split the blackness above him. _The dragon is coming!_

Suddenly Trunks felt Mylember's power level skyrocket, and the young Ascended Saiyan warrior knew he had made a mistake by not pressing his advantage. Mylember, whose strength was now nearly equal to his Saiyan opponent's, tore through the air, closing the distance between them in barely a second. A powerful fist collided with the half-Saiyan's jaw, and a knee in the ribs lifted him off the ground. Pressing his surprise attack, Mylember then delivered a thunderous backhanded blow to the left side of Trunks' head, sending the young half-human spiraling through the air before he crashed to the ground.

"Say goodbye!" Mylember shouted as he fired off a single, powerful bolt of energy in Trunks' direction. To his surprise, however, another blast, golden in color and nearly as large as his own, struck Mylember in the side, causing him to stagger slightly to the left, and giving Hanzo the opening he needed to physically lash out at the silver-haired warrior. As the evil Hevan's bolt of red ki approached Trunks, another form interposed itself between the attack and its dazed target.

Miura, now glowing with the yellow-gold aura of a Super Saiyan, drew his fist back, preparing to knock Mylember's crimson blast off course. With a shout of exertion, the Galdrian Heir thrust his fist forward, taking the Hevan's attack dead center, and sending it careening off into the distance, where it exploded in a blazing display of scarlet light. Not waiting to see how Trunks fared, Miura immediately joined his brother in a desperate assault against the powerful Hevan Lord, who was currently making short work of Hanzo.

Even with two well-trained Super Saiyans fighting against him, Mylember was laughing with maniacal glee. No matter how hard Miura or Hanzo tried, neither of them was able to land a hit against their red-and-grey-clad adversary. Mylember, on the other hand, had no problem, lashing out with blow after blow that connected solidly with both Saiyans. After one particularly powerful strike, Miura and Hanzo disengaged themselves from their opponent, hoping to gain some distance, but it was no use.

Mylember refused to give the two Saiyans any respite, and he was upon them again, this time determined to end the battle once and for all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dragon arose.

Zellis, Rika, and most of the surrounding Namekians were speechless as the immense, green and yellow dragon filled the black sky above them. Large, heavily muscled arms flexed as the creature let out an earthshaking bellow, forcing those on the ground below to cover their ears. The dragon, whom Dende had referred to as "Porunga," looked down upon his audience and spoke several words in the Namekian tongue.

"Quickly," the Namekian leader said. "Your first wish, what will it be?!" He looked over his shoulder toward Zellis and Rika, who remained speechless for several moments. "Hurry!" Dende prompted.

"Trunks' friends!" Rika finally exclaimed. "Ask him to restore Trunks' friends, who were killed by the androids, to life!" Dende gave the girl a quick look of anger.

"Porunga cannot do that!" he shouted. "Only one life may be restored per wish, didn't you know that?" When both girls shook their heads, Dende cursed quietly in his native language. "Fine. We'll use this wish to restore Piccolo to life, then." When Rika and Zellis flashed him a questioning look, he explained. "If Piccolo is brought back to life, then the Earth's Dragon Balls will be restored! You can use them to bring the rest of Trunks' friends back!" Dende returned his attention to Porunga, who floated silently above them. After a brief moment to decide how to properly word the wish, Dende spoke to the dragon in the Namekian language, asking him to restore Piccolo the Namek to life.

Porunga's eyes glowed brightly for a moment before he growled a reply to the red-and-white-robed Namek leader below him. Dende cried out in shock, spinning around to face the two girls, his face contorted by disbelief.

"The wish cannot be granted!" he cried out in dismay. "Porunga says that too much time has passed since Piccolo's death, and he is unable to bring him back!" He dropped to his knees, as if weighed down by sorrow. "There is nothing that can be done for Goku or the others." Tears ran down his face as he clenched his eyes shut. "They are lost to us…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura's saber was a purple blur as it attempted to strike Mylember.

Having forsaken his weakening Super Saiyan power in favor of his Galdrian energy, Miura was still unable to do more than irritate the psychotic Hevan warrior. _At least he seems a little more cautious now_, Miura thought as he took another swing at Mylember, who nearly lost his balance as he jumped away from the glowing blade of amethyst energy. _If I can keep him distracted, Trunks and Hanzo may be able to come up with something!_

Trunks, who had rejoined the battle only moments before, stood beside Hanzo, both Saiyans gasping for breath as Miura forced Mylember back with his energy saber. The young Galdrian Heir pressed his attack, his body surrounded by a glowing sphere of white and silver Galdrian power.

"Amazing," Trunks murmured, witnessing his first real display of the unusual, but powerful, energy. "I've never felt a power like that before." He looked at Hanzo, who stood next to him, his face a mask of anger. "Does it bother you?" he mocked. "That your little brother is stronger than you are?"

"Nonsense!" Hanzo shouted, clenching his fists in rage. "I'll show my pathetic excuse for a brother what true power is!" The black-clad Super Saiyan's blinding aura flared outward, forcing Trunks to stagger back and shield his eyes. "How dare he believe himself to be stronger than me?!" Hanzo bellowed from within the nimbus of golden light. Trunks gasped in surprise as he felt Hanzo's power level increasing dramatically, approaching the same level of strength as the half-human himself. With a final cry of rage, Hanzo's aura flashed and died down, revealing the startling physical transformation that had occurred. Hanzo had become an Ascended Super Saiyan.

Sensing the tremendous increase in Hanzo's strength, Mylember glanced quickly past Miura, where the other two Saiyans had stood in shock of the young Galdrian's power. _Where did they go?!_ the Hevan thought frantically, seeing no sign of Hanzo or Trunks. His answer came in the form of a bone-crushing blow to the back of his head, causing him to stagger forward into Miura's path of attack. The glowing saber of light flashed quickly toward Mylember, slashing the Hevan Lord along the right side of his ribs. Mylember cried out in pain, sending waves of scarlet energy outward from his body, forcing Miura, who stood before him, and Trunks and Hanzo, who had snuck up behind him, to fly back in different directions.

When Mylember stood safely alone, he began drawing on even more power, encasing his body in an artificial cocoon of energy. "Enough!" he shouted, hidden as he was by the blinding shell of light. "This will end now, Saiyan scum! If you hadn't been so stubborn, perhaps I would have killed the three of you quickly! But now _you_ _will_ _suffer_!"

Miura and his two Ascended Saiyan allies staggered to their feet, covering their eyes as the nimbus of light around Mylember grew in brilliance, even breaking through the darkened sky above. When the three combatants thought they couldn't take any more of the blinding energy, the shell around Mylember began to crack, revealing a transformation even more startling than Hanzo's…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village trembled.

Namekians threw themselves to the ground in terror, covering their heads and praying in their unusual language. Dende was tossed down also as another tremor shook the ground below him, and Zellis and Rika helped him back to his feet.

"That power," he gasped, seeing is own fear mirrored in the faces of the two young women. "How terrible!" He shook his head, trying to focus on his current objective. "Hurry, you must decide on a different wish!" It was Zellis who spoke up.

"Ask that Clef be restored to life!" she begged, shaking Dende by the shoulders. "Miura and the others could use his help!" Seeing the wisdom of the noblewoman's words, Dende translated the wish to Porunga.

Again the great dragon's eyes glowed brightly before he nodded, speaking in the Namekian tongue. "It's done," Dende declared, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Where is he?" Zellis asked, looking around for any sign of Clef. "I don't even feel his power anywhere!" The Galdrian again shook Dende, confusion in her eyes. "Where the hell is Clef!"

"He's not here, Zellis!" Dende replied, pulling away from her grasp. "All you did was restore him to life, so he'll be wherever his body was left! Just use your next wish to bring him here, to Namek!" Zellis nodded, allowing Dende to translate the wish for Porunga. The dragon nodded again, telling Dende that the wish had been granted.

Rika nearly fainted when a form shimmered into existence beside her. Zellis spun around, facing the newly resurrected Namekian warrior. Clef stood beside Rika, his eyes filled with confusion, both at his surroundings and his miraculous revival.

"Clef!" Zellis shouted, running to embrace her resurrected companion. "I'll explain everything later, but right now Miura and the others need your help!" She lightly shook the tall, green-skinned warrior, snapping him out of his daze. "Hurry, Clef! It's Mylember!"

"Mylember!" the Namekian warrior repeated, clenching his fists. Suddenly he felt the tremendous power in the distance. "Unreal," he growled through clenched teeth. "How did he get so much stronger?!" With a final nod to Zellis, Clef took to the air, flying as fast as he could to assist his struggling comrades.

"Your final wish, hurry!" Dende shouted as the ground shook again. "Miura and the others may not be able to hold the Hevan back any longer, and we can't let him get this last wish!" Rika nodded agreement, looking to Zellis for her decision.

"Ask Porunga to bring Seth, the merchant from Applicah, back to life!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scherez wiped sweat from his forehead as the Applican sun beat down on him.

"I picked a bad day for this," he muttered as he continued to work on his hover bike. He sat in the sand with a toolbox before him, drinking water from a bottle that he let hang around his neck from a string. "Damn sun…"

Suddenly, something caught Scherez's attention. The ground several feet away from him seemed to bulge upward for a moment before flattening out again. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he stood and walked over to the area. "But this is where we buried—" Before the native Applican could finish, a black-gloved hand burst forth from the ground at his feet. Scherez screamed and jumped back, falling over his hover bike and landing on the sandy ground.

Another hand sprang up from the earth beside the first, followed by a grey-haired head. Again Scherez screamed, running toward the subterranean home that he shared with Niena. Slowly, sputtering dirt and shaking sand from his short grey hair, Seth sat upright in his shallow grave.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. "And where is my daughter?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mylember had changed.

The Hevan renegade, who had at first been slightly shorter than Miura, now towered over the three warriors, standing nearly eight feet tall. His body mass had tripled, causing his heavily muscled arms and legs to stretch the fabric of his red and grey jumpsuit to maximum capacity, and his once blue eyes were now solid white, with no apparent pupils or irises. The muscles of Mylember's neck bulged out over the tight collar of his jumpsuit, and the once neutral, pale face was now set in a hideous grin of madness. The power emanating from the Hevan was almost tangible, and small bolts of jet black lightning coursed around Mylember's now bulging body. As the Hevan Lord slowly walked toward his three stunned opponents, the very ground trembled with every step.

"Feel fortunate," Mylember said harshly, his voice now filled with terrible power. "Never before have I had to reveal this power to any enemy. You are truly warriors of great skill and strength." He clenched his fists and shouted, sending gusts of wind and energy at the three Saiyan warriors. "None can stand against the true power of a Hevan warrior!"

"What can we do?" Hanzo asked, his body trembling slightly in fear as he attempted to stay on his feet, arms crossed before him to shield himself from Mylember's power. "I had no idea that he was _this_ strong! It's madness!"

Trunks remained silent, though he nodded in agreement with Hanzo. Both Ascended Saiyan warriors struggled to stand against the buffeting winds sent at them by Mylember, but Miura simply stood as if nothing were occurring around him. The bright aura of Galdrian energy around Miura flickered slightly, and he raised his saber before him, preparing to continue the battle. In the blink of an eye, the Galdrian Heir dashed toward Mylember, flashing purple blade ready to deal out more damage against the Hevan warrior.

The two clashed, causing the ground to buckle upward as geysers of energy broke through the surface of the land and water. It was a terrible struggle, with Miura constantly forced to defend against Mylember's onslaught, unable to even attempt an attack of his own. The half-Galdrian was being slowly overwhelmed when Hanzo and Trunks leapt into the fray, throwing everything they could against the earth-rending power of Mylember.

Suddenly the sky, which had been a solid black for the last hour or so, returned to its original green, and the ragged bolts of lightning ceased to streak across it. Mylember thrust his mighty arm toward the three exhausted warriors, forcing them back with the power of his will. As the three Saiyans slid to a halt, Trunks looked at the brightening sky and smiled.

"The wishes are finished!" he exclaimed, flashing a grin at Miura. "We did it!" The Saiyan from Earth relaxed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming a confident pose. "Soon, my father and Goku will arrive, and you'll be finished Mylember."

"Is that so?" the arrogant Hevan asked, a slight flicker of doubt flashing in his colorless eyes. "I don't feel any more great powers here, so where are these friends of yours?" Mylember smiled grimly at Trunks, who now glared at the renegade Hevan Lord. "They probably did the intelligent thing and fled, you know."

"He's right, Trunks," Miura whispered to his half-Saiyan ally. "I don't feel any more high power levels around us, except…" The Galdrian Heir cocked his head to the side for a moment, as if listening to some distant sound. "There _is_ something—" Before Miura could finish, a bolt of concentrated blue and white ki came crashing down from above, striking Mylember and engulfing him in a storm of energy.

A figure dropped to the ground before the three fatigued warriors. Tall, with green skin and pointed ears, and with a familiar energy signature that Miura could never forget; there was no question in the half-Galdrian's mind who the newly arrived fighter was.

"Clef!" Miura and Hanzo exclaimed at the same time. The Namekian warrior turned to face his two companions, a grim smile on his face.

"Hurry! Mylember won't remain distracted for long," Clef said, returning his attention to the fading explosion of blue energy that currently surrounded the Hevan. "I really hope you guys have some kind of plan up your sleeves, because if not, I may as well have stayed dead!"

"We've tried everything," Trunks said breathlessly. Sustaining the Ascended Saiyan form was beginning to finally take its toll on the half-Saiyan, and on Hanzo also. "I'm not sure what else we can do…"

"Trunks is right," Hanzo said as his golden aura died off suddenly, and he reverted back to his normal state. "I don't have anything left!" The black-clad Saiyan glanced at his half-brother, who was still shimmering with Galdrian power. "Well, Miura, what now!"

The conflagration of energy that surrounded Mylember finally dissipated, revealing the form of the Hevan warrior, nearly unscathed despite the severity of Clef's attack. He began laughing, and ran a hand through his long silver hair.

"I have an idea," Miura muttered, drawing upon the well of power inside of him. "Clef, Trunks, Hanzo, just back me up, alright?" Before the three warriors could give Miura an answer, he was off, looking like nothing so much as a blur of light as he sped toward Mylember.

As Trunks, Clef, and Hanzo looked on, it appeared to them that Miura's white aura of Galdrian power began to shimmer with hints of silver and gold. Small, golden bolts of lighting coursed around the half-Saiyan, and his jet black hair spiked up even more, as if he were transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"What is he—" Hanzo began, but was cut off by a sudden flash of silver and gold light that emanated from the form of his younger brother. "Impossible!" Hanzo shouted, finally realizing what was occurring.

Miura tore through the air, rushing toward Mylember as waves of power flowed through him. His hair was now a shining silver in color, and his body had become more muscular, similar to the changes that occurred during the Super Saiyan transformation. His clothing flowed around him, illuminated and glowing with a blinding amount of Galdrian energy, and his aura was composed of both Super Saiyan and Galdrian power. His eyes, which were now a pale, nearly translucent blue, glowed with rage as he readied his energy saber before him, its blade now flaring like a purple flame.

"He's combined the two powers," Trunks gasped as his own energy returned to normal. He ran a hand through his long purple hair, his eyes wide with shock. "My God! I don't believe how powerful he's become!"

"But something's wrong," Clef said, narrowing his eyes to better study his half-Galdrian companion. "Don't you feel it? It feels like he's becoming weaker by the second…"

"You're being paranoid, Namek," Hanzo said with a smirk. "I don't feel any lessening of his power; if anything he keeps on _gaining_ strength." _Perfect!_ Hanzo thought to himself. _With a power like that, how am I ever going to defeat him! Damn it!_

"I'm not talking about this power level," Clef responded, a look of worry crossing his face. "It's as if his very life force is being drawn out by this new transformation…" He suddenly turned to face the two Saiyans behind him. "If we don't stop this, Miura could die!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis could feel her brother's life draining away.

She and Rika stood on a ridge overlooking the battle below, having arrived only moments before. Miura and Mylember seemed to be evenly matched, though her adopted-brother's energy seemed to be using his life force to sustain itself. The battle would end soon, one way or the other.

"Rika, something's wrong," Zellis whispered softly, her face pale and eyes wide with worry. Before the young human woman could say anything to comfort her companion, a bright flood of energy erupted up from the battlefield.

"This is it!" Rika shouted as she was thrown to the ground by the immense waves of power. "Hold on to something!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura plunged his saber into the Hevan's heart.

A brilliant upsurge of gold, silver, and white energy surrounded the two combatants as Miura poured more and more strength into this, his final attack. Time slowed down for the Galdrian Heir, whose body was now screaming with pain as its very essence was being torn from it and pumped into the devastating attack.

Mylember screamed in agony but, try as he might, was unable to remove the flaming, amethyst blade from his body. The amount of energy that poured forth from the saber was simply too much, and both warriors began to cry out as the nimbus of light around them became more than they could bear.

Then suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, the terrible display of power simply ceased to exist. Clef, Trunks, Hanzo, and even Zellis and Rika, ran across the battlefield, rushing to the side of Miura, who lay unmoving on the ground next to the body of Mylember.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mylember Saga, Part VII**

"**Resurrections?"**

**Power Levels**

Mylember, true power: 14,000,000

Mylember, (from above) powered up: 19,000,000

Mylember, maxed out: 26,000,000

Mylember, transformed: 32,000,000

Mylember, (from above) maxed out: 40,500,000

Bulma: 6

Clef: 3,000,000

Clef, powered up: 5,200,000

Dende: 2,000

Hanzo, after training with Trunks: 7,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 10,500,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, maxed out: 16,500,000

Ascended Saiyan Hanzo: 22,300,000

Ascended Saiyan Hanzo, maxed out: 25,000,000

Ascended Saiyan Hanzo, weakened during battle with Mylember: 19,500,000

Miura: 6,350,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 9,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, maxed out: 12,400,000

Miura, Galdrian Power Up: 14,300,000

Miura, (from above) maxed out: 18,900,000

Super Saiyan Miura, Galdrian Power Up: 27,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, (from above) maxed out: 36,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, (from above) Galdrian Saber Attack: 42,000,000

Rika, after training with Zellis: 20,000

Trunks, after training with Hanzo: 10,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 22,000,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks: 32,000,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks, maxed out: 34,500,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks, weakened during battle with Mylember: 26,000,000

Zellis, after training with Rika: 2,900,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura is finally declared Emperor, while Trunks struggles with the knowledge that there may still be another way to restore his friends and family to life. But can information given by a dying enemy be trusted?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part I**_

"_**Emperor."**_


	13. Chapter 12: Emperor

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Mad God Saga, Part I**

"**Emperor."**

Miura awoke, gasping for air.

A soft form lay in the bed next to him, encircling him in a comforting embrace. Slowly Miura became aware of his surroundings: his own quarters in the imperial palace. He laid back down, body trembling and covered in sweat. The warm body next to him moved closer, pressing soft lips against his cheek and brushing a few strands of hair from his pale face.

"Shhh," Elysia's voice comforted. "You're home now, Arius. You're safe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three weeks earlier…_

Clef and Hanzo carried Miura back to the village.

It had been nearly three hours since the final confrontation with Mylember, and still the young Galdrian heir had not regained consciousness. His energy was dangerously low, and his companions feared that he may never wake up at all.

"What happened back there?" Zellis asked once they had arrived safely in the village. Dende had secured a small but comfortable building for their use, and the young noblewoman now sat beside the bed that held her comatose brother. "I've never felt a power like that," she whispered, wiping Miura's forehead with a damp cloth.

"I'm not sure, though I suspect he'll think twice before he tries something like that again," Clef responded, shaking his head. The Namekian could still remember the terrible amount of life force that was drawn out of his half-Saiyan friend. _It was too close_, he thought. _His body just can't sustain a power like that… no one's can. _Clef looked down at his bedridden companion, barely able to recognize him. "If Miura ever attempts a stunt like that again, he probably won't live through it…"

Miura was pale, even more so than before, and his closed eyes were surrounded by dark circles, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His cheeks were gaunt, and his hair appeared dull and sickly. Even Miura's energy felt different than usual, and Clef feared that he may never fully recover from the strain of his final attack.

"We leave, now," Hanzo suddenly ordered, lifting his unconscious half-brother from the bed. "I don't know much about this sort of thing, but it seems to me that the best place for Miura to recover would be on Galdria."

"You're right," Zellis said, opening the door for Hanzo. "His body's supply of Galdrian energy has been greatly depleted. The only way to restore that lost energy is by getting him home." She turned to Rika and Trunks, who had remained silent thus far. "I hope the two of you don't mind accompanying us?" she asked, feeling awful for putting the two earthlings in this position. Trunks only grinned at her as he stood.

"Actually, I'd be honored to go with you," he said. "I've heard so much about Galdria, I think it'd be great to finally see the place with my own eyes." Rika nodded agreement, looking forward to being reunited with Gabriel and the others.

After saying their farewells to Dende and the other Namekians, the party made their way back to their ship, arriving in time to see Hanzo exit after having placed Miura in his bunk.

"Well, let's get on with it!" he ordered, gesturing for the other four travelers to board the Capsule Corporation spacecraft. "The longer we wait, the worse he gets, and I will _not_ let him waste away and die, not before I'm able to exact my revenge." He was pointedly ignored by the others, who were deep in conversation.

"Zellis," Trunks asked, looking at the ground, "why didn't you have Porunga grant _my_ wish?" He looked up, meeting the young noblewoman's gaze with his own, teal eyes flashing slightly in anger. "I thought we'd agreed to have the dragon grant my wish first…"

Zellis was speechless, feeling suddenly ashamed of herself, even though there was nothing she could have done. No matter how hard she tried, Zellis couldn't find the right words to answer Trunks, who waited patiently for some kind of response. Rika saved her the trouble.

"We tried," she said, placing her hand on Trunks' arm. "Porunga said that he couldn't restore them to life, that they'd been dead too long." She shook her head and looked away, ashamed to meet the half-Saiyan's heartbroken gaze. "I'm sorry, Trunks. There's no bringing your friends back, not now. It's too late."

"That's not true," a dry, pain-filled voice softly spoke from behind the five warriors. "There… may… be… another… way." The party spun around, startled by the voice, which sounded uncomfortably familiar to them.

"Impossible!" Clef exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief. Lying on the ground, using his arms to drag himself toward the group, was a bloodied and dying Mylember. "How could you have survived that?!" the Namekian bodyguard shouted, staring in shock at the broken Hevan lord.

"I _didn't_ survive… it… Namek," the dying Mylember gasped. "I've come to… apologize for my… actions. I was… sick… but now, I… I feel _normal_ again…" He swallowed hard, clenching his eyes shut with pain. "And I over… heard your little… conversation… just—" He was interrupted by Trunks.

"What did you mean, 'there may be another way?'" he asked, rushing to the once proud Hevan's side. "Do you know of another way to bring my father and the others back?" The purple-haired Saiyan knelt down beside the dying warrior, awaiting his answer.

"Tiris…" Mylember gasped, coughing up a mouthful of blood. "One of the… moons of my home… planet…" he continued, struggling for breath. "There you… will find six… ancient relics… which will summon… a god!" Mylember again went into a fit of coughing, trying his hardest to finish. "Legend says… this god will grant… a single wish… no limitations…"

Hanzo smiled grimly before extending his arm toward the suffering Hevan lord. "We appreciate your information," he snarled as his hand began to glow with energy. "But you're wrong if you think this little story of yours is worth your life." Before Mylember could even beg for mercy, Hanzo unleashed his attack, and the renegade Hevan was obliterated, leaving only a blackened patch of earth where he had lain.

Trunks, Rika, Zellis, and even Clef stared at Hanzo, horrified by the expression of glee on his face. Trunks stood up from where he had been kneeling, still smelling the stench of incinerated flesh, and cast an enraged glare at Hanzo. Clef tensed, prepared to step between the two Saiyans if necessary.

"Well," Hanzo said with a smirk. "Shouldn't we be going?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura remained bedridden.

For five days after finally regaining consciousness, the fatigued future Emperor was forbidden to leave his chambers by Princess Elysia. Anyone who had business with the heir was permitted to visit with him for a short amount of time before being kindly asked to leave Miura in peace so that he could rest. But regardless of the rest, regardless of being back on Galdria, the half-Saiyan's energy and strength remained dangerously low. Despite all of the restorative power of his home world, Miura's life force refused to increase, leaving him exhausted and fatigued. On the fifth day of his convalescence, Miura received some unexpected visitors.

"Seth!" Miura exclaimed as the old merchant from Applicah, along with his daughter and bodyguard, were escorted into the room by Elysia. "You don't know how much better it makes me feel just to see you alive again," he said, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Seth, about the suffering that I've caused you and Twilight." Miura smiled slightly at Clef, who watched the recuperating heir with a dubious expression. "Not you, my friend. I can't say that I'm sorry for what _you've _been put through because of me." The half-Saiyan's eyes flashed slightly, showing some sign of his former strength. "I owe you a lot, Clef. And I thank you for standing with me."

Seth exploded into one of his famous chuckles. "I don't deserve your apology, Miura. If not for you, Twilight and I, and probably Clef, too, would be dead right now. If anything, I should thank you for protecting my daughter." The old man walked to the edge of Miura's bed and patted the young heir on the shoulder, pride and tears shining in his dark eyes. "So, thank you, my friend. For everything."

Twilight nodded agreement with her father, but it was Clef who spoke. "Actually, the three of us were wondering if you wouldn't mind putting up with us for a little while longer." The warrior from Namek smiled at his young companion, once again seeing a small flash of power in those bright purple eyes. "Seth and Twilight would like to help with the reconstruction of the city, and I'd like to make sure you don't slack off on your training… Emperor or not."

"The three of you are always welcome here," Miura responded with a laugh. "Stay as long as you like, forever for all I care." The Galdrian heir glanced toward the door, where Elysia stood impatiently tapping her foot. "I'm afraid my future wife has decided that our visit has gone on long enough," he said, casting an affectionate smile in the princess' direction. Seth, Twilight, and Clef nodded and left the chamber, wishing their comrade well. Once the three of them were gone, Elysia spoke.

"Arius," she said, a look of concern clouding her flawless features. "You have one more visitor, one that Dorian insists you see." Miura raised a questioning eyebrow, but Elysia merely shrugged. "I know as much as you do, I'm afraid. But Dorian is adamant…"

"Very well," Miura replied, settling back into his bed, prepared for a long, drawn out meeting with some noble or influential commoner. "I trust your brother's judgment, and if he insists that it's important, it must be." A moment later Dorian entered, followed by a woman that Miura could only describe as stunning.

While tall, slender, and very well proportioned, this mysterious woman was much more than some attractive Galdrian noble or merchant's daughter. She radiated power, and her body nearly glowed with a strange energy that caused Miura's skin to crawl. Her hair, which was a shade of dark brown similar to Rika's, was pulled back in a tight ponytail, leaving only a stray wisp or two to frame her face. Shining golden eyes stared out from a perfect oval face of flawlessly tanned skin. Her lips were full, but lacking any kind of cosmetics to add unnatural color. The woman wore a long, nearly form-fitting red gown that played up her bronzed complexion, a rarity among the people of Galdria, were almost all fair skinned. She smiled slightly, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as she noticed Miura's appraisal of her.

Dorian looked at Miura, a stern expression on his face. "My Lord Arius Miura de Galdri, heir to the imperial throne, may I have the honor of introducing Lady Kirien, ambassador from the world of Genji." The woman bowed slightly to Miura, her eyes never leaving his. "Lady Kirien has been sent as a representative of her people, in regards to the recent conflict with Galian du Adean."

Miura narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to remember the location of planet Genji, and why its people would be concerned with his struggle against Galian. _I'm sure I've never heard of a place called Genji_, he thought to himself. _I don't even recall it being mentioned anywhere in the Hunters' data base…_ But it wasn't just his uncertainty regarding Kirien's home world that worried Miura, it was the unusual and incredible power that flowed from her. A quick glance at Elysia assured Miura that he wasn't the only one confused by this mysterious woman.

"My lord," Kirien said as she straightened up from her bow. Her voice was musical, and the sound of it sent chills down Miura's spine. "I can see that you are… confused by my presence here." The brown-haired ambassador looked to Dorian questioningly, smiling when the old Prince shook his head. "Now I understand," she said with a slight grin. "You have not been _fully_ educated concerning the history between our peoples. If you wouldn't mind, my lord," she finished, inclining her head toward Dorian.

"Of course not, Kirien," Dorian said as he approached Miura's bedside and sat down in a chair near the weakened heir. "I had intended to explain this _after_ your coronation, but I suppose now would be a better time." He gestured for Kirien to come closer, indicating a second chair beside his own. Once the Genjin woman was seated, Dorian looked up at his sister, who remained near the door. "Elysia, please don't take offense, but I'm going to insist that you leave us. No, no, don't protest. What is said in this room must be for Arius' ears only, as our next Emperor. Please." To Dorian's surprise, it wasn't Elysia who protested, but Miura himself.

"No, Dorian," the young half-Galdrian said softly. "Elysia is going to be my wife, she will rule beside me." He stared his soon-to-be brother-in-law in the eyes, obviously determined to have his way. "She and I will have _no_ secrets between us, do you understand?" Kirien watched in amusement while the old prince nodded, and Miura smiled slightly as Elysia sat quietly at the foot of their bed. "Please, continue."

After clearing his throat, Dorian began his tale. "Several thousand years ago, before our society had become as advanced as we are today, contact was made with an alternate universe." Miura and Elysia gasped in disbelief and looked over at Kirien, who only smiled and inclined her head, verifying Dorian's statement. The former heir continued. "Some event, now long forgotten by our people, brought our two 'realities' together, so to speak. The best way to describe it would be… something like a _rift_ or _tear_ in the veil between our separate universes." He shrugged, as if the idea was too much for his mind to handle. "The rift was never really closed, as no one from either side could seem to figure it out, so, instead, a shrine was built around it, to protect it from anyone who would seek to do harm to either world, Galdria or Genji." Dorian lifted his downcast eyes, meeting Miura's inquiring look head on. "That shrine was added to over the centuries, until it became the imperial palace."

"Impossible!" Elysia gasped, her bright pink eyes wide and alight with disbelief. "Why have I never heard of this?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself as a chill passed through her. "Why didn't father ever tell me?" Kirien reached over, placing a reassuring hand on the princess' shoulder.

"Please, take no offense, your highness," the Genjin ambassador said with a kind smile. "It was decided long ago that no one on your world, other than your Emperor and his chosen heir, must learn of my universe's existence." She looked down, her golden eyes filled with sorrow. "It was our wish that no strife come between our two worlds, therefore the rift was kept secret from all but the most highly placed officials from both planets."

"Alright," Miura said, finally breaking his silence. "I assume that the portal between realities still lies somewhere here in the palace?" When Dorian and Kirien both nodded, the fatigued half-Saiyan stood up from his bed, stretching as he did so. "I want to see it," he said as he made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a heavy fur robe, which he put on over his bedclothes. "Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rift was amazing.

Lying in a hidden chamber, below even the lowest level of dungeons, the shimmering gateway between realities was a sight to behold. Roughly twice Miura's height, and nearly five times his width, the rift could only be described as immense. A large slab of stone, a full two feet thick, had concealed the portal, but had been easily moved aside with a simple touch from Kirien. According to her, anyone of either Genjin or Galdrian blood could move the stone gate, which was precisely the reason that she had been sent to Galdria in the first place.

If Miura understood correctly, the planet Genji was ruled by a tribunal made up of the world's three eldest citizens. They had actually _felt_ the negative energy emitted by Galian, even through the rift itself. Fearing that Galian may eventually discover the secret of their universe, the Tribunal had decided to send an emissary to the Galdrian Emperor, to ascertain what exactly was happening on their "neighboring" planet. Kirien had arrived the same day that Miura and his companions had left for Earth, and she had waited patiently for his return, and again for his recovery.

"I hope that you understand the situation that Lord Galian's rebellion has put us in," Kirien said softly, amused by Miura and Elysia's fascination with the portal. Dorian, who had actually seen the rift several times, stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. The Genjin woman flashed him a brilliant smile before continuing. "My presence here is only to assure the Tribunal that no backlash from the recent struggle will 'leak' over into our universe. The impact that such an alien power might have on the fabric of our world is frightening to consider…"

"No," Miura muttered, transfixed by the glowing mass of shifting colors before him. "I understand completely, Lady Kirien." His attention was torn away from the portal when he heard the enchanting sound of the beautiful ambassador's giggle.

"Please, just 'Kirien,' my lord," she said, walking forward and sliding the stone slab back into place. The room, which before had been lit by the glowing rift, suddenly became dark, other than the faint light that emanated from Kirien's body. "I hold no real title on my home world, and the rank of ambassador is only for this journey, I'm afraid."

"Fine, and you can just call me Miura, by the way," he responded with a smile, slipping his arm around Elysia's waist. "I prefer to be informal whenever I can manage." The four of them exited the hidden chamber and found themselves in the palace dungeon, surprised by how bright the dimly lit corridors now seemed after having been shut in the dark, secret portal chamber.

"If you don't mind, Miura, I'd like to remain here long enough to see your coronation," Kirien said as the group finally returned to the heir's private chamber. "It would be good to have a representative from my home world here to witness the ceremony, if you don't mind, of course."

"Agreed," Miura replied, lying back down in his large bed. "We'll hold the coronation one month from today." Before Elysia could protest, he continued. "If I'm not feeling better by then, chances are that I won't _ever _be feeling better. I think you'd agree with me, Elysia." The princess looked down but nodded, taking her fiancée's hand and squeezing it firmly, ignoring the weakness and cold that she felt in Miura's once strong grasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coronation was held on schedule.

Miura looked pale and deathly ill beneath the heavy robes and symbols of his newly acquired office, but the people of Galdria didn't seem to notice. They cheered and applauded as their new Emperor was presented to them, feeling relieved and blessed that Galian's destructive reign had been cut short. Elysia stood beside her lover, feeling equally blessed, but wishing that this joyous occasion hadn't come at the cost of so many lives. She looked skyward, as if seeking some sign from her deceased parents.

_I'm happy, Mother_, she thought as tears ran down her face. _And Father, please don't worry about your people. Arius will make a fine ruler, and a loving husband._ She cast a sidelong glance toward Miura, who sat pale and sweating on the throne beside her, his usually bright eyes dull and filled with fatigue. _Please, let him recover. I can't lose him again…_

The day wore on as each noble of sufficient rank was presented to their new Emperor, one at a time. Each had some small remark to make, or some simple gift, but all wore beaming smiles of pride and relief. Their new ruler would be both wise and generous, something they had dared not hope for while Galian was in power. Again Elysia looked at Miura, shuddering as she noticed his quiet suffering. He was exhausted, and apparently in pain, and from the looks of things the ceremony would continue for at least another hour or so.

_Hold on, Arius_, she thought, reaching out and gently taking his cold and trembling hand in her own. _Hold on, for me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks waited outside the Emperor's suite.

It had been three weeks since Miura's coronation and, at least from Trunks' point of view, the entire planet seemed happier. Even Miura himself was feeling better, and his recovery had sped up tremendously. While still far weaker than he had been before the battle with Mylember, the half-Galdrian's strength had begun to grow once again, and his complexion was back to normal; his eyes, while still slightly paler than they had been before, were free of the fatigue that had hindered the newly proclaimed Emperor for so long.

The half-Saiyan from Earth was admitted into Miura's chamber by Elysia, who led him to a small office in the rear of the suite before taking her leave. Miura sat at an ornate desk, dressed in the light, comfortable robes that he preferred when in private. He smiled when he saw Trunks, and gestured for the purple-haired earthling to have a seat.

"I really am sorry," Miura began, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his unruly black hair. "I got your message two days ago, but I've barely been able to breathe with all the work I've been doing." Noticing the expression of shame in Trunks' eyes, Miura raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want to go to Tiris," Trunks responded, raising his gaze to look Miura in the eye. "No, I _need_ to go." He stood up and began pacing the office while the Galdrian Emperor looked on silently.

"This is about what Mylember said before Hanzo killed him?" Miura asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in thought. "Do you really think that what he said is possible?"

"So, I see someone already told you," Trunks said with an ironic smile. "Probably Clef, right?" When Miura nodded, the half-Saiyan laughed. "There aren't a lot of secrets between the two of you, are there?"

"There shouldn't be." Miura stood from his desk and walked to the window, noticing that the sky was dark, especially for this time of day. _Looks like rain_, he thought.He looked out over the courtyard, remembering the vicious battle that had been fought there over half a year ago. "We trust each other completely, you know. In fact, other than Elysia and Zellis, Clef is the only person I can honestly say that I fully trust." He turned to face his guest, a small smile on his lips. "No offense."

Trunks returned his smile. "None taken. You'd be a pretty poor ruler if you had blind trust in everyone." He shrugged, taking his seat once again. "I just wish I knew what to do. I've contacted my mother, asked her advice on the situation…"

"And?" Miura prompted, sitting on the edge of his desk. "What does she think?"

Trunks sighed and looked down. "She told me not to waste my time. She says that my father, my friends, they're all gone for good. 'Why dwell in the past?' she said. I just…"

"You just feel like you need to go?" When Trunks nodded, Miura continued. "Trunks, you don't need my permission to go to Tiris, you know. You're only here because you want to be, not because of any allegiance that you owe me. If anything, I owe you. Without the Dragon Balls, without bringing Clef and Seth back to life, I may not have accepted the title of Emperor."

"I know that I can leave whenever I want to, I just wanted your advice." Teal eyes filled with sorrow begged Miura for a solution to this inner conflict. "I really do value your opinion, Miura."

"Alright then, I think you should check it out," the half-Galdrian replied after a brief moment of thought. "What harm could it do, Trunks? Either the story is true or it isn't." Miura stood up and walked to the window again, frowning slightly as it began to rain. "I'm even willing to go with you."

At this Trunks started, surprised that Miura would be willing to involve himself in the purple-haired Saiyan's problems. "I couldn't ask that of you, Miura. You have responsibilities here."

"Dorian and Gabriel can handle things for a while." He smiled warmly at Trunks before continuing. "Besides, I could use a little break from all this work, to be honest. And it's only right, after everything you've done for me. Consider it my first official step as Emperor to mend the damage between our two races. How's that sound?"

Trunks felt relief course through his body as Miura led him to the door. "That sounds great," he said before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That sounds terrible!"

Elysia, clad only in a thin, nearly transparent nightgown jumped out of bed, much to Miura's dismay. "How could you tell him something like that?" she asked, glaring angrily at her fiancée. "You have responsibilities here!"

"It'll be fine," he said, walking over to her and putting his arms around her. "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks. And Clef, Iris, and Hanzo have already agreed to go with me. I'll be in good hands." He kissed her gently on the forehead, feeling her tense in his arms. "I have to do this, Elysia. It's symbolic for me, a way to right some of the wrongs that the Saiyans and Galdrians did to each other. Please tell me you understand."

"Symbolic, huh?" Elysia responded coldly. She pulled away from Miura's embrace and made her way back to bed. "If you insist on going on this ridiculous trip, so be it." She cast a wicked glance at her future husband as he returned to bed. "But _you're_ the one who's going to tell Dorian he's in charge, got it?"

"Fine, fine," Miura sighed, pulling the blankets up around him. "You can really be heartless sometimes, did you know that?"

Elysia only smiled as she laid her head against his chest. "You're one to talk," she said quietly. "Always leaving on some adventure or another. Leaving your poor, terrified fiancée all alone to worry about you," she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "You're going to give me grey hair and wrinkles, you know."

"Am I?" he asked playfully before tilting her chin up for a kiss. "Well, if that's the case, I'd better enjoy my time with you while you're still young and attractive!" Elysia screamed in mock outrage and playfully slapped his face before the lights were turned out, and the newly crowned Emperor of Galdria spent a final night with his beloved princess before journeying to the Hevan moon of Tiris.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part I**

"**Emperor."**

**Power Levels**

Clef, recovered after battle with Mylember: 3,200,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,200,000

Hanzo, recovered after battle with Mylember: 9,700,000

Iris: 124

Kirien: 20,000,000

Miura, recovered after battle with Mylember: 5,800,000 (power level decreased)

Rika: 20,000

Seth: 75

Trunks, recovered after battle with Mylember: 12,000,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 2,900,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura and Trunks, along with their companions, reach the moon of Tiris. Will the six relics hidden there really call forth a god, or will the party from Galdria be destroyed by a powerful new enemy, who is determined to keep the relics out of their grasp?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part II**_

"_**Second Chance?"**_


	14. Chapter 13: Second Chance?

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Mad God Saga, Part II**

"**Second Chance?"**

Zellis' body shuddered with fear.

Everything around the young noblewoman seemed to be trembling as the sinister laughter continued. She held her clenched fists against her ears, trying in vain to block it out, stomach lurching with pain at the terrible sound. But the laughter wouldn't cease, and the quaking of the earth around her intensified.

_Stop this!_ she silently screamed, attempting to block out the agonizing pressure that was continuing to build in her head. _Who are you?! What do you want?!_ Abruptly, both the laughter and the earthquakes stop.

"_I AM POWER, GALDRIAN WRETCH,_" the chilling voice responded to her silent inquiries. "_AND SOON, MY RAGE WILL BE UNLEASHED UPON YOU AND THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR._"Again the laughter echoed throughout the dark void around her, filling the former Hunter with dread. "_YOU AND YOUR ALLIES WILL BE SCATTERED LIKE DUST BEFORE THE FURY OF MY VENGEANCE._"

Tears streamed down Zellis' pale cheeks, but as she wiped them away, the noblewoman was startled to find her hands covered in blood. She clenched her green eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the flowing crimson tears. The darkness around her shifted until she found herself once again standing on the mysterious, lifeless moon. The unknown planet still hovered above her, and the landscape was as devoid of life as it had been before. Clouds of pale blue sand were kicked up by a sudden wind, and a cold shadow sprang up from the arid ground, blocking out all light around the frightened Galdrian.

_Stop this!_ she repeated, falling to her knees as the overwhelming pain returned to her mind. _Leave me alone! _The form that towered above her let loose another roaring laugh, causing Zellis to feel as if every bone in her body was about to shatter. _You're hurting me!_

"_YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN GALDRIAN, NOT YET. BUT BE WARNED, DAUGHTER OF MY ENEMIES. SOON YOU WILL KNOW _TRUE_ PAIN. MY HATRED AND STRENGTH WILL BE A TEMPEST OF POWER, AND THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FROM MY WRATH._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis' screams echoed through the palace.

Kirien, who was sharing a room with the green-haired noblewoman while the palace was still under construction, sprang from her bed instantly, calling upon her vast supply of energy to illuminate the darkened room. Her golden eyes scanned the chamber for any sign of danger, though she felt no other presence in the room. The Genjin ambassador moved cautiously toward Zellis' bed, reaching out to gently brush a few strands of dark green hair from the Galdrian's pale and tear-streaked face.

"Lady Zellis," she said softly, kneeling beside the bed. "Are you alright?" Zellis' eyes fluttered open, and Kirien caught a brief glimpse of undisguised terror there before full consciousness was reached. "What is it that has you so frightened, my dear Lady?" Kirien asked, gently stroking Zellis' cheek.

"Tempest…" she muttered, clenching her eyes shut again, as if to block out some horrifying memory. When she reopened them, Kirien saw that whatever had haunted her before was now locked safely back within the realm of dreams. "It's nothing, Kirien," Zellis said reassuringly, "just a nightmare."

"Another one?" a female voice asked from the now open doorway. Zellis sat up, placing a comforting hand on Kirien's shoulder as the Genjin warrior prepared to leap to her feet in the young noblewoman's defense. Rika entered the room, a large blanket draped around her like a robe. "Zellis, what's going on?" she asked. "I remember what happened on the way to Earth, you know. The nightmare you had then." She stared at Zellis with her penetrating brown eyes. "Was it the same?"

Zellis nodded, blushing slightly with shame. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. I didn't mean to wake either of you." She stood up and walked across the room, pulling a thick purple robe from her wardrobe. After slipping it on, she made her way to the door. "It's almost morning, so I'm just going to get cleaned up and make sure Dorian is awake. It wouldn't do to have him oversleep on his first day as fill-in Emperor, would it?"

Rika and Kirien both nodded, but after Zellis left, they exchanged concerned glances. Rika simply shrugged and left, leaving Kirien alone in the once again darkened chamber. The Genjin's eyes narrowed, remembering Zellis' first word upon awakening.

"Tempest," she repeated, eyes widening with disbelief. "Tempest…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship approached Tiris.

From space, the moon looked lifeless and uninhabitable, a pale blue orb that simply drifted in a set course around the larger, lush orb that was planet Heva. Miura found it hard to believe that, if Mylember could indeed be trusted, there were six ancient objects here that would summon a god. As if reading his thoughts, Trunks spoke.

"He had no reason to lie, right?" The purple-haired Saiyan looked at Miura out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, what good would it do him to lie about this, when he was dying anyway? Did he think that by giving us this information we'd spare his life?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I pray that it wasn't a mistake to come here…"

"Having second thoughts?" Iris teased, walking to stand beside the half-Saiyan from Earth. "Look at the place," she continued, gesturing toward the rapidly approaching moon. "What could possibly be down there to cause us any trouble?" She smiled at Trunks, and Miura was amused to realize that the green-eyed Hunter had taken a liking to the young warrior. "We'll get the relics, make your wish, and go home. Simple as that, right Miura?"

The Galdrian Emperor didn't respond, he only continued to stare out the large, round window at Tiris. _I hope you're right, Iris_, he thought, feeling a strange chill travel down his spine. _But I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura, Hanzo, Clef, Trunks, and Iris exited the ship.

Upon landing, Trunks had run a scan on the atmosphere of Tiris, and the party was relieved to find out that the air would be breathable. Once all five of them had left the ship, they took a moment to survey their surroundings.

Tiris was a wasteland of pale blue sand and large, sinister looking outcroppings of jet black stone. The temperature was cold, nearly as frigid as Neth had been, and random, powerful gusts of wind blew storms of dust and sand across the barren landscape. Far away on the horizon Miura could make out the forms of what appeared to be buildings, though from this distance it was hard to tell.

"What a dump," Hanzo muttered, kicking at the cold blue ground. "I swear, if Mylember was lying I will personally pull him back from whatever level of hell he now inhabits and kill him again!"

"I think we should head for those ruins," Clef said, ignoring Hanzo's bad attitude. "If nothing else, at least we can make sure that we're really alone on this rock." He looked to Miura, who nodded agreement. _He shouldn't have come_, the Namekian bodyguard thought. _If anything happens to him, Elysia—_

"It wasn't always so depressing here, or so they say," a voice said from near the ship. Standing behind Miura and the others was a young man, looking to be about twenty years old or so, leaning calmly against the side of their space craft. His white-blond hair hung down to his shoulders, except in the back, where a longer ponytail reached mid-back. Intelligent blue eyes stared intently at the travelers, as if searching their features for something unknown. The blond stranger was clothed in a simple outfit of black and silver, with a long grey jacket that hung down to his ankles. His ungloved hands showed a number of expensive looking rings, and his feet were covered in a pair of sturdy black boots. Over all, the mysterious young man looked quite stunning.

"Who are you?" Clef asked, taking up a defensive position in front of Miura. The half-Saiyan raised an eyebrow as Trunks and Iris took up similar stances around him, obviously ready to shield him from harm if need be. Hanzo remained apart, standing off to the side with his arms crossed, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I don't really know the specifics," the young man continued, pointedly ignoring Clef's question. "But at some point in our long and dignified history, a battle of epic proportions was said to have been fought here." He shrugged, gesturing with his right hand to the wasteland around them. "A shame, really. This place has so much potential."

"A battle?" Miura asked, his curiosity now piqued. "What kind of battle could have decimated this entire moon?" He walked silently past his three guardians, making his way straight for the blond young stranger. "My name is Arius Miura de Galdri, Emperor of Galdria, and I come here in search of the legendary relics that are said to be found on this moon. It is my wish to see the friends and family of my companion Trunks, Prince of the Saiyans, restored to life." Miura then knelt before the blue-eyed man, bowing his head low in a sign of respect.

The young man was silent for a moment before placing his hand on Miura's shoulder. "Stand, Lord Arius, for such a show of humility is not required here. My name is Talyn, and I have been instructed by the High Council of Heva to reside here on Tiris, to guard those very relics you seek."

Clef, Trunks, and Iris relaxed a little, but the three of them remained wary of this young man. After their confrontation with Mylember, it would be a long time before any of them felt completely comfortable around a Hevan.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes slightly at his half-brother's show of respect. _What a fool_, he thought, clenching his fists. _Spouting off his title like it will make any kind of difference. And to _bow_ before a piece of weakling Hevan garbage like this… Disgusting._

"Come with me, my Lords," Talyn said, beckoning for Miura and Trunks to follow him as he walked off into the wasteland. "Your servants are welcome to come also, if you feel it is necessary, though I swear to you that your lives are in good hands. We must discuss this request of yours in more detail."

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked, casting a bewildered glance at Miura. "Do you think we should follow or not?" he whispered to the Galdrian Emperor, who watched silently as Talyn continued to walk away.

After a brief moment, Miura nodded and indicated that Hanzo, Clef, and Iris should accompany them. "Stay close, everyone," he said softly as they set off after the young Hevan. "And keep a sharp eye out for trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreams came again.

Zellis walked silently through the cemetery as the palace and city burned behind her. She held a single black rose in her hand, clutching it tightly and ignoring the pain as thorns pierced her soft skin. Blood ran from her hands and down her forearms, dripping to the ground, yet still she walked, driven by some external force. She could hear other people behind her, weeping quietly and stumbling over their own feet as they marched forward, lost in their own private misery.

_What's happening?_ Zellis thought as she approached the royal family's final resting place. It was here that all previous rulers of Galdria were laid to rest, along with their families. _How long has it been_, she silently asked herself, _since I was last here? Since Gilliam and Pheris were buried? Since my mother died? _Nearly a year, she realized. It had been nearly a year since Galian was defeated and peace had returned to the planet. But that peace was now broken.

The funeral procession stopped before a new grave, one that had not been here during Zellis' last visit. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the holographic image projected from the gravestone.

_Miura!_ she screamed silently, her outburst of emotion accompanied by a loud explosion in the city, and the heart wrenching cries of the dying and injured. She fell to her knees before her brother's grave, crying tears that felt too thick as they ran down her face. _Blood. Tears of blood._ A strong hand gripped her shoulder, and she shuddered as the voice echoed throughout the night around her.

"_THE TIME IS NEAR, CHILD OF MY ADVERSARIES. YOUR HOME, AND THE HOMES OF YOUR ALLIES, WILL BURN IN THE FLAMES OF MY WRATH. NEVER AGAIN WILL I BE LOCKED AWAY BY WEAK COWARDS, COWARDS WHO ARE POWERLESS AGAINST THE FULL EXTENT OF MY FURY. MY RAGE AND HATRED WILL CRASH DOWN UPON YOU LIKE A TEMPEST._" The grip on Zellis' shoulder tightened, causing her to mentally cry out in pain. She felt the terrible presence behind her, yet she could not turn to face it. Fingers broke through her skin and continued to squeeze her shoulder tighter and tighter, causing her bones to crack and splinter, flooding her body with agony.

"_THE THREE RACES WILL SUFFER FOR THEIR SHORT-LIVED VICTORY AGAINST ME. SOON I WILL RETURN, AND THEIR CRIES OF TERROR AND PAIN WILL ECHO THROUGOUT THE UNIVERSES. THEY WILL PAY._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirien held the weeping noblewoman.

For the second time in two weeks, Zellis had woken up screaming, nearly hysterical this time. Kirien did her best to comfort the frightened young woman, but to no avail. She continued to sob against the Genjin ambassador's chest, body shaking uncontrollably, whispering Miura's name between cries of anguish.

"Shhh," Kirien whispered, stroking Zellis' long, dark-green hair. "You must be calm, Zellis. Please, you're going to have the whole palace in an uproar soon if you don't quiet down." She closed her eyes and concentrated, causing a pale aura of light to surround the grief-stricken Galdrian. Almost immediately Zellis' body stilled, and her weeping slowly subsided.

"Miura," Zellis whimpered. "The fire, the planet is burning." Her eyes, which had been wide with fear, now slowly closed as peace began to overcome her. "Don't die. Please don't die, Miura." Kirien let out a sigh of relief as Zellis lapsed back into sleep, but not before mumbling one final word, barely audible. "Tempest…" the Galdrian noblewoman whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Afraid to wake the exhausted young woman, Kirien simply remained on the floor, holding Zellis in her arms like a child. Sleep never came for the Genjin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn came slowly.

The pale light of early morning shone dimly through the council chamber's single window, illuminating the small room with a soft glow. Zellis, Kirien, Gabriel, and Dorian sat around the round table, their faces masks of solemnity.

Upon waking just two short hours ago, Kirien had insisted that Zellis reveal the grave details of her persisting nightmares. The young Genjin woman requested the presence of Dorian and his son, also, though Elysia was left out of this private discussion. _Why worry her?_ Kirien thought to herself, remembering Zellis' fleeting comment about Miura's death the night before. _They are only dreams, after all. Hopefully…_

The old Prince and his half-human son had sat in silent terror as Zellis recounted the dreams that had plagued her for the last several months. As when the former Hunter had finished, she stood and walked to the window, looking down upon the gardens that Elysia had struggled so hard to replant.

"Zellis," Dorian began after regaining his composure. "Why didn't you bring these nightmares to our attention sooner?" Gabriel nodded agreement with his father's question, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry," she responded, remaining at the window. "I just thought they were dreams, that's all." Zellis shuddered as fragments of the nightmares flooded momentarily into her mind. "But the last two were so… so _real_."

"This isn't good," Kirien said, speaking for the first time since her friend had finished recounting the dreams. "I fear that something awful is about to happen." She stood and walked over to the window, placing an arm around Zellis' shoulders. "These nightmares… I think they were premonitions. You described the environment of the moon you were on as cold and arid, covered in shifting blue sands, correct?" The green-haired Galdrian nodded, her eyes full of bewilderment. "I believe that it was Tiris, the same moon that Miura and the others have journeyed to. The planet that you saw in the sky was must have been Heva." Zellis gasped as Kirien continued.

"Dorian, you and Gabriel should remain here, in case something _does_ happen. Lady Zellis and I are leaving immediately. We have to reach Tiris before it's too late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first three relics had been found.

After nearly two weeks of consideration, Talyn had finally permitted Miura and his companions to seek out the artifacts, which happened to be the broken pieces of a life-sized statue; so far they had collected the right arm, left leg, and torso. The first two pieces had been found in the ruins of two separate temples, nearly eighty miles away from each other. The third had also been found in the ruins of a building that may have also been a temple at some point in time. As Talyn led the travelers to the fourth piece, they were attacked.

Out of nowhere, a barrage of energy exploded around the warriors, forcing Miura, who had been carrying Iris, to the ground. Talyn and Hanzo landed beside the young half-Saiyan, but Trunks and Clef remained caught in the maelstrom of power. After setting Iris down, Miura immediately flew back into the air, determined to save his two companions. Hanzo had a different plan in mind.

He dashed straight ahead, clearing a dune of blue sand and coming face to face with their assailant. The stranger gasped in surprise as Hanzo collided with him, knocking him back several feet and breaking his concentration on the attack. As the display of power in the sky above dissipated, Miura managed to grab a hold of his two dazed allies, lowering them gently to the ground.

Hanzo glared at his opponent, taking in every detail that he could. The man was fairly nondescript, dressed in a plain grey jumpsuit and black over-cloak. His hair was cut short, and was a dark shade of brown, nearly black, streaked with a small amount of silver. His eyes were grey-green, and his skin was slightly darker than average. A beard of black and silver covered the bottom part of his face, and he stood perhaps three or four inches taller than Hanzo himself. He met the Saiyan's glare with one of his own, slowly assuming a fighting stance.

Miura, Trunks, and Clef landed beside Hanzo, who refused to take his attention away from his opponent. The mysterious warrior stood his ground, unafraid of the four enemies in front of him.

"Hand over the relics," he ordered in a deep, powerful voice. "You have no idea what you're doing, fools!" He took a single step forward, clenching his fists. "Give them to me, and I will let you leave this god forsaken rock alive. Resist and I will be forced to make you suffer."

"I think not, friend," Hanzo replied with a smirk. "We've come a long way to get these damned chunks of stone, and I'm not about to let you stop us. If you_ could_ stop us, that is." He looked at Miura out of the corner of his eye, flashing him a cocky grin. "Little brother, go with Clef and help Iris and Talyn get the rest of those relics. Trunks and I should have no problem breaking this old man."

Miura nodded agreement, and soon he and Clef had rejoined Talyn and Iris atop a nearby sand dune. The four companions took to the air in search of the next relic while Trunks and Hanzo faced off against the grey-clad stranger.

"Tell us who you are and what you want," Trunks demanded as a well of golden energy rushed up around him, blowing his long purple hair around his face. "If you cooperate, we'll let you live. If not," the half-Saiyan didn't finish the thought, shrugging as he reached his Ascended Saiyan state, along with Hanzo.

"Impressive powers," the dark-haired man said with a slight smile. "But not nearly enough to beat me." Without so much as a grunt of exertion, the mysterious assailant called forth a tremendous amount of power, which gathered around him in an aura of unnatural strength that made the two Saiyans' flesh crawl. "There is no one in this universe that can stand against the power of a fully trained Genjin warrior." His power continued to grow as the ground around him shook, kicking up clouds of blue sand. "My name is Kalen. And you are about to die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiris filled the view screen as the ship moved closer.

Zellis and Kirien stood in the control room of their small space craft, staring intently at the pale blue moon before them. The journey had taken nearly two weeks, and Zellis and remained silent and grim the entire time, convinced that her nightmares had indeed been premonitions. Rather than spend the time making idle chit chat or asking redundant questions, Kirien had also spent the trip in quiet contemplation, praying that their fears were unfounded.

The Genjin ambassador was startled when Zellis reached out and took her hand, clutching it tightly in her own cold and trembling grip. Kirien looked over, noticing that the Galdrian's gaze remained fixed on the view screen before her, face pale and wet with tears. The young Genjin woman gave Zellis' hand a reassuring squeeze, trying her best to comfort Miura's frightened sister.

"Everything will be fine, precious Lady," Kirien said softly. But in her heart, she knew it was a lie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The right leg and the head were now in their possession.

Miura and the others flew as fast as possible to their next destination, trying to ignore the powerful energy signatures coming from the battlefield behind them. _That man's power feels strangely familiar_, Miura thought to himself as he followed Talyn, carrying Iris with him. _And I can't believe how strong he feels now. Trunks, Hanzo… Be careful._

"Here it is," Talyn said as he descended into a large crater. At some point in the distant past, a building situated precariously on the edge of the crater must have fallen in, because the ground around them was littered with the rubble and broken stone work of another temple. "It's here somewhere," the young Heva said as he dropped to his knees and began digging.

Miura followed his example, determined to find the last piece. Clef approached and knelt down beside the Galdrian ruler, his eyes narrowed with concern.

"Miura, do you recognize the power being used by that man?" he asked quietly. When Miura didn't respond, the Namekian bodyguard continued. "I've felt energy like that before. Around Kirien."

Miura stiffened in surprise, realizing that Clef was right. The energy being used by their mysterious attacker was the same alien, disconcerting power that emanated from Kirien's body. Power that made Miura's hair stand on end whenever she was near. Genjin power.

"Clef, that guy's a Genjin!" the half-Galdrian exclaimed. His Namekian companion nodded agreement as he continued to dig around in the debris. "Trunks and Hanzo can't beat him alone, not with a power like that." Before Clef could respond, he was interrupted by Iris, who cried out in happiness.

"I found it!" she shouted, struggling to pull the final relic, the left arm, out from a pile of rubble that refused to surrender it. Talyn walked over and easily freed the artifact from the grasp of the debris, holding it victoriously over his head.

"That's it," Miura said, his voice filled with awe. "We finally have all six of them." He looked Clef in the eyes before smiling slightly. "Let's get this over with now. For Trunks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen's strength was phenomenal.

The battle raged on as the two Ascended Saiyan warriors went blow for blow against the powerful Genjin. Each time Trunks or Hanzo attacked, Kalen easily countered, effortlessly maintaining his dominance over the two weakening Saiyans. Whenever one of the Genjin's attacks made contact, his victim's body was flooded with pain, as if Kalen's very touch was deadly. During a brief respite, Trunks and Hanzo tried to formulate a plan of attack.

"Bastard," Hanzo growled, spitting blood and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. One of the Saiyan warrior's eyes was now swollen completely shut, and his black jumpsuit was torn to shreds. "I'm spent, Trunks," he admitted grudgingly, trying desperately to maintain his Ascended Saiyan transformation. "But look at him, the smug ass. He's barely even winded. Damn!" With an explosion of power, Hanzo dashed toward his opponent, obviously letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Hanzo, no!" Trunks shouted, reaching out for his ally too late. "What an idiot," the warrior from Earth cursed as blood ran down his face from an open wound in his forehead. After taking a brief moment to gather more energy, the son of Vegeta rejoined the battle just in time to watch Hanzo get crushed.

Kalen easily sidestepped the enraged Saiyan's suicide charge, waiting until Hanzo was right next to him before he went on the offensive. Kalen spun around lightning fast, bringing his knee up into Hanzo's ribs, smiling as he heard the satisfying sound of breaking bones. Miura's brother screamed in agony as Kalen grabbed him by the back of the head, painfully wrenching his neck back to look him in the eyes.

"You should have left well enough alone," the warrior from Genji whispered menacingly, spitting in Hanzo's face. "Now you'll pay for your arrogance." Seemingly without effort, Kalen threw his opponent high into the air while gathering two enormous blasts of energy, one in each hand. He shouted in rage as he launched two attacks at Hanzo, illuminating the entire area in an eerie green light. The first blast hit its mark, and Hanzo let out an ear-shattering shriek as his broken body was engulfed in the full fury of Kalen's attack. Trunks arrived just in time to deflect the second.

The Saiyan from Earth materialized between his suffering ally and Kalen's next devastating attack. With all of his strength, Trunks knocked the blast away, feeling the shock run all the way up his arm. Devoid now of his golden aura, Hanzo fell, making no sound as he struck the arid blue ground below. Trunks' relief at saving his comrade was short lived, however, as Kalen rushed toward him, prepared to finish this battle once and for all. The young half-Saiyan could feel his energy slipping, and he instantly knew that he was in over his head.

The Genjin easily broke through Trunks' weakening defense, and he unleashed a series of punishing physical blows against the Saiyan. Trunks cried out in pain as he smashed into the dusty terrain of Tiris, feeling sheer terror when Kalen landed calmly in front of him, still as strong as he had been when the battle began.

He pointed his hand at Trunks' face, prepared to unleash one final attack. A strange tingling rushed through the young half-Saiyan's body as Kalen's hand began to glow. The Genjin's powerful aura flared slightly as he called upon more and more power, more than enough to destroy Trunks. But before the attack was fired, Kalen stopped. Trunks looked up, surprised to see Kalen's attention drawn away from him.

"No! They've recovered all six pieces!" he exclaimed, turning to look at Trunks once again. The terror that had overcome Kalen's features sent chills through the purple-haired Saiyan's body. He instantly knew that something was wrong. "Your foolish act of obstinacy has cost all of us our lives!" he shouted at Trunks. "Tempest is coming!" Suddenly, with a burst of energy, Kalen took to the air, streaking across the sky like a bolt of pure light.

"Tempest?" Trunks whispered before drifting off into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The relics pulsed with a faint white light.

"Have… have you ever done this before?" Iris asked quietly, unable to look away from the glowing artifacts. "I mean… is this what's supposed to happen?" Talyn seemed as mesmerized by the display as the Hunter herself was, his blue eyes wide with amazement.

"I don't think anyone has actually been permitted to gather these relics before," the young Hevan finally responded. "As far as I know, nobody else's reasons were deemed worthy enough. This is a momentous occasion indeed."

Miura and Clef remained dubiously silent, trying to ignore the deep sense of foreboding that had gripped them. The half-Saiyan glanced at his Namekian friend, seeing his own expression of apprehension reflected in Clef's stern features. The pulsing nimbus of light around the statue pieces grew brighter, illuminating the four companions in a soft haze of white energy that made their blood run cold.

"Something's wrong," Miura gasped. But it was too late. With an explosion of power, all four warriors were temporarily blinded. From somewhere within the fierce conflagration of energy, a chilling and sinister laugh could be heard.

A god had been summoned.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part II**

"**Second Chance?"**

**Power Levels**

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen, maxed out: 45,000,000

Clef: 3,200,000

Dorian: 800,000

Gabriel: 1,200,000

Hanzo: 10,500,000

Ascended Saiyan Hanzo: 26,000,000

Ascended Saiyan Hanzo, maxed out: 31,000,000

Iris: 124

Kirien: 20,000,000

Miura: 5,800,000

Rika: 20,000

Talyn: 10,000,000

Trunks: 12,500,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks: 34,000,000

Ascended Saiyan Trunks, maxed out: 39,700,000

Zellis: 2,900,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The relics have been gathered together, and a god is summoned. But will he grant Trunks' wish, or does he have an agenda of his own?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part III**_

"_**Doomsday."**_


	15. Chapter 14: Doomsday

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Mad God Saga, Part III**

"**Doomsday."**

The storm of energy finally died down.

Miura, Clef, Iris, and Talyn blinked tears from their eyes, trying to let their damaged vision return. Through the haze, Miura could make out the form of a large man standing where the six relics had been only moments before. The very air around the four stunned companions was thick with power, causing the half-Galdrian's body to tremble involuntarily with fear.

_What is this?_ he thought, trying to push down a nearly overwhelming sense of panic. He wiped sweat from his forehead, ignoring the shaking of his hand. _Can this really be real?_ Finally his vision cleared enough for him to make out the forms of his friends, who appeared to be in the same state of terrified awe that he was. Clef was actually on his knees, body shuddering and face dripping with the cold sweat of fear. Iris and Talyn seemed to be speechless, their pale countenances and wide eyes expressing their own feelings of astonishment.

"Talyn," Miura rasped, surprised by how much his voice trembled. "What next?" He glanced over at the stunned Hevan, who had yet to snap out of his startled daze. "Talyn!" the former Hunter shouted, finally gaining the young blond warrior's attention. "What do we do now?"

"I… I'm not sure," he responded, staring at Miura with wide, tear-filled blue eyes. "I guess we just… I don't know, maybe ask him to grant our wish?" He looked back at where the artifacts had been assembled, still unable to make out the features of the being who had been summoned. "I'll do it," he said quietly, clenching his fists in determination. "As keeper of the relics, it is my duty, after all."

"Be careful," Clef uttered as Talyn slowly approached the supposed god. "Miura," he whispered to his companion, "this is wrong. Don't you feel it? This energy around us is not _benign_ at all." He shook his head and staggered to his feet, assisted by Iris. "It feels so destructive…"

Miura agreed, but it was now too late to turn back. As Talyn neared the being of immense power, a terrifying thought struck the Emperor of Galdria. _What it Mylember planned this?_ His stomach twisted and he nearly collapsed to his knees as he considered the possible repercussions of this journey. _Was he really so mad that he would wish this terrible power unleashed upon us? _Impossible.

"Hear me, god of the relics!" Talyn shouted in a trembling voice. He had come to the edge of a large crater, which must have formed during the explosion of power caused by the artifacts. Floating in the center of the crater was the "god" himself, now clearly visible as the last remnants of the blinding storm finally dissipated.

The being that had been called forth was immense, at least a foot taller than Clef, who was the tallest among Miura's current group. His broad shoulders were heavily muscled, as were his arms and legs. A pale face unnervingly devoid of expression was relatively plain, other than the deep, jet black eyes. The god's silver-blue hair spiked straight out in every direction, reminding Miura of Trunks' own hair when he reached his Ascended Saiyan form. A long gray cape and simple gray, skin tight jumpsuit that covered both hands and feet were the supposed god's only garments, unmarked and undecorated. He stared coldly down at Talyn, who attempted to remain firm and commanding despite his obvious fear.

"You have been called forth to bestow upon us one wish of our choosing," the young Hevan declared, his voice no longer afraid. He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing blue eyes as he attempted to stare down the mysterious being. "What have you to say?"

The massive god grinned maliciously, showing rows of perfect white teeth. A quiet laugh escaped him as he floated downward, coming nearly face to face with Talyn. Miura was impressed by the Hevan's resolve, for he refused to back down, even in the presence of such immense power.

"What have I to say?" he said quietly in a distant sounding voice. Miura, Iris, Clef, and even Talyn gasped, for the very voice of this supposed god sent jolts of physical pain through their bodies. "I say that I am no man's servant." Suddenly, the blond Hevan warrior burst into flames, screaming in agony as he threw himself to the ground where he writhed about in utter pain.

"Talyn!" Iris shouted, preparing to run to the dying young man's side. Miura reached out and caught her arm in a firm grasp. She turned to look at her long time friend, seeing his features shadowed by absolute terror. "Miura…"

"Iris, get the hell out of here," he whispered sharply, his entire body shuddering with fear. "You have to get to the ship, understand? You have to leave this place before it's too late!" Iris tried to argue, but the young Emperor merely tightened his grip on her arm. "Now!" She nodded once, shocked by the commanding tone of Miura's voice. She looked to Clef, who nodded agreement with his half-Saiyan ally.

"Be careful," she begged before running off in the general direction of the ship, which was still where they had originally landed. _It will take me hours to get there,_ she thought, cursing Miura and Clef. _And what difference does it make, anyway? None of us will make it off this place alive…_

Miura watched with relief as Iris retreated from what was undoubtedly about to become a battlefield. His attention was immediately drawn back to the god, who had begun laughing again.

"And where does she think _she's_ going?" he asked, ascending higher into the air as a faint aura of flickering, multi-colored power sprung up around his massive body. "You're not getting away that easily!" he shouted, causing the ground to tremble with only the power of his voice. Miura gasped in disbelief as the mysterious being pointed one hand forward, firing a blast of incredible power toward the auburn-haired Hunter.

"Iris, no!" the half-Galdrian screamed, watching in sickened horror as the young woman was engulfed in an explosion of destructive power. "God, no!" Miura had to be restrained by Clef as he attempted to run into the storm of energy, unwilling to believe that his dear friend had been wiped out instantly by this impossibly powerful being who was said to be a god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen saw the explosion.

The Genjin warrior cursed himself for a fool, realizing that Tempest had indeed been summoned here. _I should have gathered the relics sooner_, he thought as he flew as quickly as possible toward the devastating power he felt in the distance. _What were these fools thinking; didn't they know what would happen?! If only I'd been able to secure the damned things…_

Suddenly, from the direction of Tempest's power, two more energy signatures sprang into being. Both were fairly powerful, though not in comparison to the god's own frightening strength, and one was strikingly similar to the two warriors Kalen had just dispatched. _Another Saiyan? I guess they're not as extinct as everyone believes them to be._

The battle was already under way when the Genjin arrived. He watched in silent awe for a moment as two warriors, one obviously a Super Saiyan and the other appearing to be a Namekian, tried in vain to destroy Tempest, who continued to laugh as he toyed with his struggling opponents. Kalen narrowed his pale eyes as he debated whether or not to assist the two overwrought warriors. After observing for another moment, his mind was made up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura was blind with rage.

He tore through the air toward his overpowering opponent, the golden-yellow aura of a Super Saiyan streaking behind him. His green eyes were filled with tears of anger and sorrow, and he clenched his teeth to hold back a cry of hopelessness.

Iris and Talyn were dead. He and Clef were probably next. Trunks and Hanzo may have already been killed by the mysterious Genjin. It _was_ hopeless. How could anyone possibly defeat a god?

With Clef at his side, Miura clashed with the mad god, his mind reeling with dizziness as he made physical contact. The very energy emitted by this being was enough to disorient and weaken, and Miura had to struggle to continue fighting. Every punch was blocked, every kick was dodged, and every energy blast was easily deflected. Neither Miura nor Clef was able to land a single blow against the supposed god, who remained on the defensive as he taunted and laughed at his weaker adversaries.

The two warriors, already feeling exhausted from their fruitless battle, landed on the arid blue ground below, panting and covered in sweat. The god floated down slowly, until he hovered scarcely a foot above the ground, arms crossed in arrogance as he glared cruelly at his two opponents with his soulless black eyes. Suddenly an immense beam of glowing emerald force collided with the mysterious being, completely surrounding him in an impenetrable storm of pulsing energy.

Miura and Clef were stunned when Kalen landed beside them, his face set in a mask of determination. "He won't be occupied for long," the Genjin man said, turning his hard gaze on Clef and Miura. "Our only chance is to get out of here. Tempest _can't_ be defeated in battle. We'd only be throwing our lives away…"

"Tempest," Miura repeated, glaring into the inferno of energy that raged around the mad god. "So that's his name, huh?" The ruler of Galdria turned his cold green eyes on Kalen, who stood right beside him. "What have you done with Hanzo and Trunks?" he asked, clenching his fists in anger. "Where are they?" When the Genjin didn't respond, it was Clef who spoke.

"You've killed them!" the Namekian exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief. Kalen kept his attention focused on the storm of power before him, remaining silent. "Do have any idea what you've done?!"

"Do _you_!?" Kalen shouted, spinning around to face Clef and Miura, who flinched at the power in his voice. "If you hadn't gotten in my way, this would never have happened! You have no idea what has been unleashed upon us today, Namek!" He took a step forward, eyes blazing with fury. "I warned you not to use the relics! This is all _your_—" The Genjin's accusation remained unfinished.

Tempest was suddenly among the three warriors, whose senses began to reel from such close proximity to the apparent god. With one sweep of his hand, Tempest unleashed a wave of fearsome power against his opponents, who were immediately blown back off their feet. He smiled wickedly as he picked his next target.

Clef sensed Tempest's approach too late, and he cried out in agony as the mad god lashed out with a bone crushing combination of strikes meant to permanently disable the Namekian bodyguard. Clef was brutally kicked aside as Tempest dashed toward his next victim, Kalen.

Surprisingly, the Genjin was able to block the god's first several attacks, which only enraged Tempest even more. Both combatants took to the air, exchanging minor blows. Kalen, confidence bolstered by his ability to stand against the mysterious supernatural being, suddenly went on the offensive, assisted by Miura, who had just recovered from his initial shock at Tempest's assault. Despite the combined power of the Genjin and Super Saiyan warriors, the god easily dispatched both of them with a simple discharge of alien energy. Waves of power exploded outward from Tempest's multihued aura, sending Miura and Kalen plummeting into the sandy blue wastes below.

With Miura, Clef, and Kalen out of commission, it was Hanzo and Trunks' turn to face off against the mad god. The two Saiyan warriors, weakened from their earlier confrontation with Kalen, arrived at the battleground just in time to see Miura and Kalen collide with the ground, kicking up an immense cloud of blue dust and debris. Hanzo, who was barely able to sustain his Super Saiyan power, was the first to make contact with Tempest.

With a scream of exertion, Hanzo attempted to shatter Tempest's jaw with a punishing right hook. With a flash of golden Super Saiyan energy, Miura's older brother put all of his strength into the hit, which never even made contact. Tempest, moving with a speed that bordered on precognition, seemed to materialize behind Hanzo, pulling his leg back for a kick that was meant to take the exhausted Super Saiyan's head from his shoulders. Fortunately for Hanzo, Tempest's attack failed to connect also.

Trunks, who had been gathering energy while Hanzo launched his desperate assault, finally unleashed his devastating attack. With both hands outstretched before him, the Saiyan Prince fired a blast of unmatched power at the mad god. Forced to choose between Hanzo's demise and his own defense, Tempest growled in frustration and turned his attention to Trunks' shining golden ki attack.

_So, he thinks he's going to block it, huh?_ Hanzo thought, enraged that Tempest was able to avoid his punch so easily. _We'll see about that!_ As Trunks' beam of destruction approached, Hanzo flew higher into the air, completely unnoticed by Tempest, who was focused solely on Trunks' gambit. The god thrust both of his hands forward, prepared to stop the energy blast that tore through the air.

"Take this!" Hanzo shouted, putting all of his remaining power into a blast of his own, which descended quickly down upon Tempest. The supposed deity noticed Hanzo's blast too late, and he was silently caught in the attack's explosive power. It was then that Trunks' blast also made contact, illuminating the dark sky of Tiris in a bright flash of discharged energy. Hanzo, no longer strong enough to sustain his Super Saiyan power, fell to the ground, laughing as he did so.

"So, that was the 'terrible' god, huh?" He grunted in pain as he struck the unyielding blue wasteland. "Not so bad after all…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis watched in terror.

Even from space, the flash of light from Trunks' attack was clearly visible, and the ship shuddered violently in the aftermath. Kirien's golden eyes narrowed as she watched the view screen, her stomach twisting with fear.

_We're too late_, she thought as she supported Zellis, who had nearly fallen during the tremor. _Should we just turn back now, and pray that Tempest doesn't follow us?_ She looked at her companion, surprised to see the young noblewoman's expression of determination.

"We have to hurry, Kirien," Zellis whispered, eyes wide as she observed the continuing display of blinding light that played across the surface of Tiris. "They need us down there…"

"Of course," the Genjin representative replied, feeling her own confidence increase with Zellis' example. "We'll do everything we can, my Lady." She put her arm around the Galdrian's trembling shoulders, smiling reassuringly.

Zellis stared intently at the monitor, bright green eyes dry of tears. _It's not too late_, she thought fiercely. She clenched her fists and pushed her fears aside, replaced by determination to help her adopted-brother. _It _can't_ be too late…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest remained unscathed.

Unable now to maintain his Ascended Saiyan power, Trunks was forced to battle the mad god alone and at a serious disadvantage. Even with his impressive Super Saiyan strength, Trunks was getting battered by Tempest, who showed no signs of exhaustion despite the length of time he'd been fighting. Miura, Clef, Kalen, and Hanzo had already fallen before the deity's unfathomable power. Trunks knew that he would be next.

"Finished already?" Tempest asked scornfully as Trunks retreated in hopes of gaining a moment of respite. "I can't honestly believe that _you _are the best that this universe has to offer now. Absolutely embarrassing." He floated in the air a mere ten feet away from Trunks, who looked desperately to the ground below, praying that one of his companions would be able to assist him.

_I can't beat this guy_, the Saiyan Prince thought as sweat ran down his dirty and bloodied face. _What have I done? I should have known that Mylember couldn't be trusted. It's all over now…_ Suddenly Trunks' eyes narrowed as he thought of his father. _What was running through _his_ mind before the androids killed him? Did he feel the same way as me?_ No. The exhausted Super Saiyan couldn't fathom a time when his father, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, would ever just give up. _He'd be so ashamed of me!_

With a cry of rage, Trunks flew toward Tempest, determined to defeat the god or die trying. The immensely powerful villain smiled at his opponent's newfound strength, and he laughed as Trunks crashed into his ironclad defense. Blow after blow from the young half-Saiyan was blocked as Tempest toyed with him, insulting and degrading him time and time again. Yet Trunks refused to give up, even after the shimmering nimbus of golden Super Saiyan energy left him.

Just as he was about to faint from exertion, Trunks felt a power level burst upward from the ground below, followed by another, and even another after that. He disengaged himself from his hopeless battle with Tempest as Clef, Hanzo, and Kalen rushed past him, determined to destroy the supposed divinity once and for all.

The three warriors were a blur of blue, yellow, and pulsing jade light as they struggled against Tempest's unreal power. Namekian, Super Saiyan, and Genjin energy charged the air around Trunks, and the half-human warrior floated gently to the ground below as his last reserves of strength finally left him. Before he drifted off into darkness, however, he felt another power signature kneel down beside him.

"Miura," Trunks whispered, smiling in relief at seeing his friend alive. "Forgive me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky of Tiris was rent in a frightening display of power.

Clef used all of his impressive power to lash out against the mad god, who simply brushed the Namekian's bone-shattering kick aside while single-handedly defending against Kalen and Hanzo simultaneously. A punishing uppercut meant for Tempest's jaw never made contact as the horrifying deity brought his leg up, kicking Kalen solidly in the right temple. Hanzo was next, and his own attack, a pointblank burst of pure Super Saiyan energy, was ignored all together. As the blast struck Tempest's chest, the god let loose with a thunderous backhanded blow to Hanzo's face, shattering the Saiyan warrior's nose in an explosion of blood.

"Hanzo!" Clef shouted, attempting to rush to his companion's rescue. Tempest, however, had other plans for the valiant Namekian. As Clef flew toward Hanzo, the supposed god let out an earth-shattering scream, willing his aura of multicolored energy to explode outward. The warrior from Namek, along with his two allies, was swept away in the tumultuous discharge, and they all lost sight of Tempest.

Kalen was the first to feel the mad god's wrath. The Genjin gasped in surprise as Tempest materialized behind him, nearly crushing his spine with a well placed blow. Kalen cried out in pain and clenched his eyes shut when the mysterious being wrenched his head back with a handful of hair, stretching the Genjin's neck almost to the breaking point. Tempest continued to pull back until Kalen was unable to breath, and with a growl of malice he brought one massive elbow down into the bearded warrior's abdomen.

Clef heard the Genjin's strangled yell of agony, but it was too late for him to do anything. Tempest chose the green-skinned warrior as his next victim, rushing at him in a blinding display of multihued power. Clef saw the blow coming at him in slow motion, and he was unable to put up any kind of defense. Tempest raised both hands above him before bringing them down like a bolt of lighting on Clef's unprotected head. Unfortunately for the Namek, Tempest wasn't finished yet. Before Clef had even begun to fall, the mad god unleashed a spinning kick that shattered the Namekian's ribs and sent him plummeting to the arid blue wasteland below.

Hanzo proved to be more trouble than Tempest had bargained for. As the evil divinity sought the Super Saiyan out as his next target, it was Hanzo who struck. Tempest was caught completely off guard as the black-clad warrior rushed up at him from below, striking out at him with a fierce and unpredictable combination of punches and kicks. Hanzo grinned with self confidence as Tempest was seemingly forced back, and he shouted in exertion as he called upon all of his remaining strength.

The golden aura of a Super Saiyan flared around Hanzo like waves of living sunlight, bathing the mad god in an eerie yellow glow. Tempest smiled maliciously at his arrogant opponent, waiting for just the right moment to make his counterattack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura's body trembled with rage.

Trunks, Kalen, and Clef lay sprawled around him in the blue desert sand, barely conscious and unable to move. He narrowed his shining purple eyes, struggling to watch the heated battle that continued to unfold high in the air above. It was obvious to the weakened Emperor that his half-brother was slowly losing ground to the monstrosity that was Tempest. It was also obvious to him what needed to be done.

Clef noticed his companion's resolute stance and gasped in disbelief. _He can't, not again!_ the injured Namekian thought frantically as he rose to his feet and staggered toward Miura. Upon reaching his most trusted ally, Clef nearly collapsed, and Miura was forced to support him.

"Don't say it, Clef," Miura warned before the green-skinned fighter could even speak. "You know as well as I do that I _can_ end this. Now." He continued to watch his brother's courageous assault against Tempest, who was obviously only toying with the rash Saiyan. "This needs to be done."

"No, I won't let you," Clef responded softly, the searing pain in his ribs stealing all breath from his lungs. "You and I both know what will happen, Miura! You'll die if you try to use that power again!"

"And we'll all die here anyway if I don't!" the Galdrian ruler responded harshly. "God damn it, Clef! Who knows how many will suffer and die if that monster continues living!" Clef tried to protest, but Miura's mind was made up. "Clef, you don't know that I'll die, do you?" When, after a moment, the Namek shook his head, Miura continued. "And even if I do, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Further debate was interrupted by a furious detonation of energy in the darkening sky above.

Hanzo, his body engulfed in glowing blue flames, crashed into the ground not far from Miura and his wounded companions. As the cloud of blue dust died down, Miura could see his older brother lying motionless in the center of a small crater, his black jumpsuit torn to shreds and his exposed skin covered in blood.

"Hanzo!" he cried out, pulling away from Clef's weak grasp. "That clenches it, my friend," Miura said over his shoulder to the Namek. "He has to be stopped." He looked down, momentarily filled with grief. "If anything happens to me Clef, tell Elysia that I'm sorry."

"No, Miura, wait!" Clef exclaimed, trying to reach the half-Saiyan before it was too late. But his broken body refused to move fast enough, and Miura shot into the sky like a bolt of lightning, his body surrounded by a nimbus of gold and silver energy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship set down near the battlefield.

Zellis and Kirien rushed out of the craft, though the young Galdrian noblewoman had barely taken three steps before she halted, mouth open and eyes wide with disbelief. Tiris was impossibly familiar to the green-haired Galdrian, who had never actually seen the place before. _But I have_, she thought to herself as images of the blue wasteland suddenly flooded into her mind. _I have seen this place. In my nightmares!_ Zellis was snapped out of her state of shock by Kirien, who took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Lady Zellis!" she shouted, her beautiful face clouded with worry. "Please, Lady… Please try to remain calm." When Zellis finally came to her senses, Kirien sobbed in relief. Tears ran down her golden-tanned cheeks as she embraced the trembling noblewoman.

Blushing with embarrassment, Zellis looked past the Genjin just in time to see Miura take to the air. Kirien spun around, and both young women gasped in awe as they felt a tremendous amount of power building up around the Emperor of Galdria, who looked like a streak of shimmering light as he sped through the air toward Tempest.

"My God," Kirien muttered, her face pale with disbelief. "Lady Zellis, we must hurry!" She grabbed the noblewoman's hand and ran toward the scarred piece of wasteland that had seen most of the combat. As they ran, Kirien's gold eyes remained wide with panic, and her grip on Zellis' hand was almost painful.

"Kirien, this isn't good," the green-haired Galdrian gasped, watching her adopted-brother's ascent. "I've seen him use this power before, against Mylember! It almost killed him then.." As they neared the battleground, the two frightened women could make out the shapes of Trunks and Hanzo lying in the cold blue sand, and the form of Clef and another unknown person, both of whom stood in silent amazement, leaning on each other for support.

"Clef!" Zellis cried as she ran to her companion, taking him from Kalen's care. "What's happened!" An answer to her question never came, however, as Miura and Tempest both came crashing to the ground in an explosion of energy.

Miura leapt back, gaining as much distance from his enemy as he could, all the while his iridescent, disconcerting aura continued to flare around him. His shining silver hair and cold blue eyes were proof enough that he had once again merged the powers of both his bloodlines. He reached calmly into his fluttering cloak and pulled out his Galdrian energy saber, activating the flaring purple blade with only a thought.

Tempest stood several yards away, his face a mask of hatred for this brash young warrior who had dared defy him. He assumed an offensive stance and sought to intimidate his smaller opponent by tensing all of the muscles of his massive arms and legs, but Miura refused to be unsettled.

"We have to stop him!" Clef gasped, pulling away from Zellis' supportive arms. "He'll die if we just stand here!" The Namekian felt a strong hand grip his upper arm, holding him in place, preventing him from rushing to Miura's side. When he turned around, Clef was shocked to see Kalen, whose face was contorted with disbelief.

"Who is he!" the Genjin shouted, digging his fingers into Clef's arm. "Who is he to control this, the most ancient of Genjin powers!" Clef grabbed Kalen's wrist and pried his hand loose from his now-bruised arm.

"What the hell are you talking about!" the bodyguard from Namek hollered, using his unhurt arm to grab Kalen by the front his ragged cloak. "Genjin powers?! Are you mad?!"

All of a sudden the terrain around the six warriors shuddered, tossing them to the ground. Large cracks tore through the wasteland around them, kicking up clouds of blue sand and steaming vapor. Large masses of land lifted into the air around them, and bolts of silver lightning split the darkened sky. It was as if the entire moon was tearing itself apart.

It was then that Miura attacked. Holding his saber before him, the young half-breed dashed toward Tempest, who held his ground despite the frightening amount of power that poured forth from the Galdrian Emperor. The space between the two combatants was quickly covered, and Miura began his desperate assault against the mad god. Tempest, suddenly realizing the danger of Miura's raging purple saber, found himself on the defensive.

The half-Saiyan could feel his life force draining away as the battle wore on, and if it wasn't ended soon, Miura knew that he would end up dead. It was then that he saw his opening. Tempest, in an attempt to dodge the glowing weapon, had shifted his body wrong, leaving his right side exposed to Miura.

The thrust was lightning quick, and the saber pushed deep into Tempest's muscled torso, traveling upward toward his heart. A howl of anguish tore from the deity's throat, and he struggled in vain to remove the Galdrian weapon from his flesh as it continued to pump more power into his body with every passing second.

"You will pay for this!" Tempest shrieked, the volume of his voice threatening to deafen both the onlookers and Miura himself. "I _will not_ be defeated by the likes of you!" The mind-shattering bellow continued as Miura called upon every last bit of energy within him, willing all of it into the flaming purple blade of his saber.

"Elysia, forgive me," the silver-haired half-Galdrian gasped as he felt his body finally give out. "I've saved you. I've saved everyone…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef ran toward the battle.

Just when he thought that the agony of Tempest's screams couldn't get any worse, the very earth beneath his feet exploded upward in a fountain of gold and silver power. All around him, Clef watched in mute horror as the surface of Tiris was ravaged by Miura's devastating power. Power that was costing the young Emperor his life.

A glance over his shoulder showed Clef that his companions had scattered as wave after wave of energy burst forth from the ground below them. Kirien had managed to toss Hanzo over her shoulder as she made her way precariously to the ship, which had remained miraculously untouched so far. Zellis, following the Genjin ambassador's example, struggled to carry the still form of Trunks, eventually reaching the Galdrian space craft. Kalen, however, was nowhere to be found, as if the ground itself had opened under him, sucking him into the stream of power that flowed beneath the surface.

_Probably for the best_, Clef thought as he strived to reach his half-Galdrian companion, who refused to disengage himself from the shrieking, writhing form of Tempest. _I have to hurry!_ he realized, feeling Miura's life force quickly draining away. _Almost… Almost there!_

Finally, after being swept off his feet nearly a dozen times by the violent bursts of energy, Clef reached Miura. He felt himself being blown back again, but this time he refused to be diverted from his goal, not when he was so close. The Namekian's arms shot forward, stretching out to nearly four times their normal length. Clef wrapped his elongated limbs around Miura's waste and used all of his remaining strength to pull the two combatants apart. He fell back as his arms returned to their normal length, holding tightly to the disturbingly still form of Miura, who still clutched his now extinguished energy saber in his right hand.

Tempest, body now glowing with cold silver light, continued to scream, his voice causing all of Tiris to tremble as surely as Miura's frightening display of power had. Clef struggled to stand, but was unable to support both himself and Miura, and he fell to the ground, overcome with exhaustion. Just when the Namekian bodyguard thought all was lost, both he and Miura were hastily lifted up. Clef gasped in amazement as Kirien easily tossed both himself and his unconscious ally over her shoulders. He was even more shocked when the young woman began to run toward the ship, unmindful of Tempest's dying outburst of destructive power, which emanated outward from the suffering god, destroying anything in its path.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds, Clef and Miura were set down inside the small space craft beside the motionless forms of Trunks and Hanzo. Clef clenched his eyes shut as the ship rocked violently before finally taking off, leaving the hellish moon of Tiris far behind them.

He reached out and took Miura's hand, startled by the coldness of his skin. He tightened his grip, praying for some minute reaction from the unconscious warrior who had managed to save everyone from Tempest's indescribable power. There was no responding pressure, no sudden spasm of pain as the Namek clenched harder, digging his sharp nails into cold flesh and drawing blood. Clef quickly moved his thumb to Miura's wrist, waiting for several moments, hoping to feel even the slightest hint of a pulse, but there was nothing.

Miura was dead.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part III**

"**Doomsday."**

**Power Levels**

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen, maxed out: 45,000,000

Tempest: 60,000,000

Clef: 3,200,000

Clef, powered up: 6,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 11,200,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, weakened from battle with Kalen: 14,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, (from above) maxed out: 17,500,000

Iris: 124

Kirien: 20,000,000

Miura: 5,800,000

Super Saiyan Miura: 7,800,000

Super Saiyan Miura, Galdrian Power Up: 27,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, (from above) maxed out: 36,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, (from above) Galdrian Saber Attack: 42,000,000

Super Saiyan Miura, (from above) full power: 50,000,000

Talyn: 10,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, weakened from battle with Kalen: 16,500,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, (from above) maxed out: 19,000,000

Zellis: 2,900,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks and the others return to Galdria, where the news of Miura and Iris' deaths shake the foundation of the Empire, and Kirien fears that Tempest may have survived the battle on Tiris…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part IV**_

"_**Mourning."**_


	16. Chapter 15: Mourning

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Mad God Saga, Part IV**

"**Mourning."**

_Four years earlier…_

Zellis silently packed her belongings.

The red mark left on her cheek by her mother's hand was now beginning to fade, and her bright green eyes were now free of tears. _I hate her_, Zellis thought, remembering the heated argument she and Kelys had gotten into three hours earlier, an argument that, in Zellis' opinion, shouldn't have happened at all.

At fifteen years of age, the green-haired girl finally felt ready to explore the universe, rather than being confined to Valdis, capital city of the Galdrian Empire. She had decided to join the Alliance of Bounty Hunters, a job which seemed right for someone of her obvious talent. Even at her young age, Zellis was regarded as one of the strongest fighters on Galdria, along with her adopted-brother Miura, and she was determined to use those skills to help people, regardless of her mother's protestations.

_Why won't she just let me grow up, for God's sake?_ she thought as tears threatened to flow down her face again. _I'm not even needed here anyway, so why should I stay? Why?_ She clenched her eyes shut before the tears could escape, ignoring the second thoughts she was now having. She had never left Galdria before…

"Z, can I come in?" a concerned male voice asked from outside her door. "Mother told me what happened… I thought we could talk." After a brief moment of silence, Zellis replied in the positive and her door slowly opened. Miura entered the darkened room cautiously, his shining amethyst eyes filled with worry. He ran a hand nervously through his spiky, unruly black hair before sitting down on his sister's bed.

"Did she send you in here to change my mind?" Zellis asked, continuing her packing. "Or are you hoping to convince me to stay yourself?" When he didn't respond, the young noblewoman stopped and looked at her adopted-brother out of the corner of her eye. "Well?"

Miura bit his bottom lip, a nervous gesture that Zellis hadn't seen since he was a child. After an uncomfortable silence, the half-Saiyan spoke. "I'm going with you," he said simply, standing up and staring the petite teenager in the eyes. "There's no way that I can stay here by myself! I can't deal with these people, not without you around… to back me up."

Zellis actually laughed before realizing that Miura was right. The highborn nobles of Galdria, and their condescending sons and daughters, had never truly accepted Miura. They felt threatened by his Saiyan heritage, feelings that went back nearly five hundred years to the war between their two peoples. More often than not, Miura found himself the butt of a joke or the object of ridicule. Galian, son of the Duke of Adean Province, was especially cruel to the half-breed, and was responsible for most of Miura's childhood torment.

"But what about Elysia?" Zellis inquired as her older brother handed her an armful of her clothing to be packed away. "What does she think about all this? I thought the two of you were… you know… _engaged_?" She smiled as Miura actually blushed slightly. "You haven't even asked her, have you?"

"No, Z, but it doesn't matter," he firmly replied, placing a strong hand on the young girl's arm. "Elysia means the world to me, but you mean the entire universe." Zellis felt the tears threatening to come again, and she looked away as Miura continued. "You've always been there for me, Z. You've always treated me like your real brother and taken the insults and comments right along with me. I know it was hard for you, and I would never have blamed you for joining them, you know."

"Miura, I never once even considered it!" she exclaimed, surprised that her brother would even think such a thing. "You _are_ my real brother! And damn everyone else to Hell!" She smiled and embraced her older sibling, and her closest friend. "I would love for you to come with me, Miura. More than you could ever know."

"Then it's settled," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'll tell Mother and speak with Gilliam in the morning." He placed his hands on Zellis' shoulders and held her away from him, staring directly into her tear-filled eyes. "Z, I'll never let _anything_ happen to you, and I'll always protect you, little sister. Even if it means my own life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis shivered.

The palace infirmary seemed colder than usual as she sat silently beside the body of her brother. Miura laid in one of the many beds, dressed in his flowing, black and silver robes of office, the thin circlet that proclaimed his rank resting lightly on his lifeless forehead.

The beaten and weary survivors of Tempest's rampage had arrived on Galdria earlier that day, and Zellis had passed out from exhaustion upon reaching her room. After awakening several hours ago, the mourning noblewoman had come to be by Miura's side, refusing to leave for anything, not even food or drink. Tomorrow he would be laid to rest beside his birth mother, whom he had never had a chance to know. This was the last time she would ever see her beloved brother, and closest friend.

"You kept your promise, in a way," she whispered, her soft voice sounding distant even to her own ears. "You gave up your life for mine… For everyone's." She smiled sadly, wiping tears of grief from her sparkling green eyes. "How like you. Always doing the dramatic thing, just for the attention, I'm sure. Just like when we were kids…"

"Zellis?" a sorrow-filled voice spoke from behind. "Is there… anything that you need?" The former Hunter looked back over her shoulder, startled to see Elysia standing just behind her. "I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, staring painfully at Miura's lifeless body. "I… I just wanted to see him."

Zellis stood and took Elysia into her arms, hugging her tightly as the Princess wept almost uncontrollably. It wasn't long before Zellis' own tears began to flow, and the two grieving young women simply clung to each other, trying to find the strength to continue living now that the dearest person in both of their lives lay dead before them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef and Kirien stood just outside the infirmary.

The warrior from Namek felt his heart twist as he listened to the terrible sounds of weeping and sorrow that emanated from the room. He looked across the hall at Kirien, who was pale and withdrawn, obviously mourning for the deceased Emperor in her own way. _And what is my way of mourning?_ Clef thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and winced in pain. His broken ribs had been treated and wrapped, but the pain was still with him, and would be for a long time.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Kirien asked suddenly, as if sensing Clef's feelings and desiring to change the subject. "I'm sure you didn't ask me to meet you here just to view the body, correct?" She stared long and hard at the Namek, and Clef felt his skin crawl under her stern gaze. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," he responded, trying hard to block out the pitiful cries that sounded from the infirmary. "We met a Genjin warrior on Tiris, a man named Kalen." Kirien's left eye twitched slightly, but no other reaction was given. "He was also attempting to gather the 'relics,' though he didn't really say why."

"I know of Kalen. He is one of my planet's most wanted criminals." Kirien began to slowly pace the hallway, arms held behind her back as she stretched. "We thought that he may have entered this universe some time ago, though we had no way of knowing for sure." She looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes slightly as she watched Clef. "Was he killed?"

"I think so, but it doesn't matter." He tilted his head toward the open infirmary entrance, where the sounds of crying had finally died down somewhat. "The power that Miura used to kill Tempest… Kalen said it was some kind of _Genjin_ ability. Is that even possible?"

"Ordinarily no," Kirien responded as she resumed her pacing. "The energy that my people use is far too alien for anyone from this universe to wield, and vice versa. For Miura to have exerted such power, he would have to have Genjin blood in his veins." She looked worried for a moment before continuing. "As far as I know, one of my kind has never been able to produce offspring with a Galdrian, or any other race from this reality. I don't think its even possible."

"You're wrong, my Lady. It _is_ possible," Dorian's voice echoed down the nearly empty hall. He walked calmly toward Clef and Kirien, eyes sunken and filled with sorrow and weariness. "It must have been, oh, fifty or so years ago that one of your kind stumbled upon the portal. He was young and adventurous, so the opportunities presented by a whole new universe were too much for him to pass up."

"Dorian!" the Genjin envoy exclaimed, the grief that had clouded her features now replaced by shock and anger. "You've said too much! These things must not be spoken of in front of—"

"Lady Kirien, I understand your distress, but Arius trusted Clef completely and so do I," the old Galdrian Prince interrupted. "Besides, he already knows that you come from an alternate reality, you let that one slip all on your own. Knowledge of the portal will not be used for devious purposes in the hands of this brave Namekian, whom our late Emperor considered a valuable ally and friend." He inclined his head to Clef, who was amazed to be trusted so fully by this dignified member of the Galdrian royal family.

"I swear, Kirien, that I will never allow the knowledge of this 'portal' to fall into the wrong hands," Clef said, bowing slightly toward the Genjin woman despite the pain caused by his numerous broken ribs. "Please," he requested as he returned his attention to Dorian, "continue."

"Of course. As I was saying, a young Genjin named Fantys managed to sneak through the rift between our worlds, wishing to live a life of adventure and excitement. His plans were, however, happily discarded when he met Idalia, Arius' grandmother." Dorian paused momentarily as he allowed what he had just said to sink in. It was Clef who spoke first, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Are you saying that this Fantys was Miura's grandfather?" When Dorian nodded, Clef was forced to lean against the wall for support, as his legs went weak and threatened to give out on him. Kirien took the shock a little better, but it was obvious that she was completely caught off guard.

"Why is it that none of my race ever heard of this?" she demanded, eyes narrowed with a mixture of doubt and irritation. "Surely such an unprecedented occurrence, the impregnation of a Galdrian woman by a Genjin man, is something that we should have been made aware of!"

"Lady Kirien, please try to understand Fantys' situation. He had entered a strange and alien world, met and fallen in love with a beautiful young woman of very high station, and was welcomed by our people with open arms!" The former Heir chuckled to himself quietly, secretly amused by Kirien's belief that her people had been somehow slighted. "According to Fantys, he was little more than a peasant slave on your home world, so as you can imagine, the promise of a happy life of freedom was more than he could pass up."

Clef broke in, slightly irritated by the direction that his conversation was heading. "I think we're getting off track here, Dorian. Tell me, what happened to Miura's grandparents, and why is it that no one else seems to have any knowledge of this incident?" He flinched in pain for a moment as he turned his body wrong, bringing a sharp stab of agony from his injured ribs. "If, as Kirien says, this was such an unusual event, why weren't more people just as amazed as we are now?"

"It was decided, by both my father and Fantys and Idalia themselves, that his remarkable heritage be kept secret." Both Kirien and Clef flashed questioning looks at Dorian, who sighed with annoyance, as if educating two stubborn children. "Fantys wanted only to start a new life, he did _not_ want his past to come back and haunt him."

"What happened, then?" Kirien prodded, sitting down on a small bench and assisting the injured Clef to do likewise. "What happened to Fantys and Idalia?"

"They died several years after Arius' mother, Ellia, was born. Poisoned by someone who had evidently found out about Fantys' secret. Ellia had been poisoned too, but luckily she was saved." Dorian looked down at the floor, shaking his head in dismay. "You see, many people here feel very strongly about keeping our bloodlines pure, and it was for this same reason that my father was forced to execute Ellia and her Saiyan lover, Pare. The pressure on him from several high ranking nobles was too much, and there would have been rebellion had they been allowed to live. It was only by a miracle that my mother was able to convince Father not to have Arius killed also."

The hallway was filled with an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Zellis and Elysia exited the infirmary, surprised to see Dorian, Kirien, and Clef standing quietly in the corridor. Both girls showed obvious signs of their mourning, with tearstained faces and red-rimmed eyes, the two Galdrian nobles looked as if they'd been crying for days, not merely an hour or so.

"Dorian, forgive me, but I _can't_ believe this… this _story_ of yours without first verifying it myself," Kirien stammered, still shocked by the revelations that Dorian had made. "Princess Elysia, I hate to ask this after everything that you've already been through, but may I be permitted to examine the Emperor's body alone for a few moments?" Elysia looked confused, but she granted Kirien's strange request.

"What is she doing?" Zellis asked, sudden concern and protectiveness for her brother coming to the fore. "Dorian, what's going on?" Clef stood and placed an arm around Zellis' shoulders, leading her down the hallway with Dorian and Elysia.

"Don't worry, Zellis," Dorian replied evenly. "I'll be sure to explain everything when we reach some place a little more comfortable. I'm an old man, and standing around in this freezing hallway will be the death of me!" It was, of course, a _very_ poor choice of words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirien entered Miura's private study.

Dorian, Elysia, Clef, Zellis, and now Rika and Gabriel, waited inside, expecting the Genjin's imminent arrival. She shut the door firmly behind her, face drawn and pale, eyes dull with exhaustion. She felt annoyed that so many people now knew the secret of her race, for surely Dorian had explained _everything_ to his sister and Zellis, and probably to his son and Rika as well.

"It's true," was all she said as she threw herself down in an unoccupied chair. "I'm certain now that Miura _did_ possess not only Saiyan and Galdrian genes, but that Genjin blood flowed through his veins also." She closed her golden eyes and ran a hand through her dark russet hair. "It's unbelievable."

"What killed him?" Clef asked from his place near the window that overlooked the courtyard. "What's the point in being able to manipulate a power like that if the cost is your own life?" Nods and softly spoken agreements came from the others in the room, all of whom looked to Kirien for answers.

"The only explanation I can give is this: it's true that the energy Miura used to battle both Mylember and Tempest resembled a perfect blend of his Super Saiyan and Galdrian powers. In actuality, however, it was a very old, very powerful Genjin technique, one that is incredibly rare to find in our people today." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I guess Fantys was carrying the ability within is blood the entire time, and it was he who passed it on to Ellia, and from her to Miura."

"But what's the point?" Elysia asked, still pale and trembling with grief. "Is it some kind of suicide technique, one that's only supposed to be used if there is no other choice?"

"I don't think so," Kirien replied wearily. "I believe that since Miura was only _part_ Genjin, his body was unable to endure the strain necessary to wield such power. Had he been a full Genjin, or at least half, perhaps he could have survived. Then again, perhaps not, who knows?" The beautiful young Genjin woman stood from her seat, stretching and cracking her back before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Zellis asked, worry in her voice. She also stood and made her way to Kirien, who was about to exit the room. "Is something wrong?" She lightly touched the ambassador's arm, pulling back slightly as she felt Kirien tense up. "Kirien?"

"I have to return to my own universe, _now_," the Genjin representative said, refusing to look Zellis in the eyes. "I'll return as soon as possible, but it is very important that I get home… Please believe me." She exited the chamber, moving quickly down the hallway toward the dungeon, and from there to the secret portal that would return her to planet Genji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those who had never before seen the portal were stunned.

Kirien stood in front of the shimmering tear in reality, Zellis, Elysia, and Dorian beside her as Rika, Gabriel, and Clef remained near the hidden chamber's entrance, rendered completely speechless by the pulsing light of the portal. The Genjin warrior turned to face her six companions, her features clouded with worry. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Listen to me, everyone," she started, fists clenched and eyes wide with concern. "I believe that Tempest may have survived the battle on Tiris." Clef and Zellis, who had witnessed Miura's amazing display of strength on Heva's moon, started to object, but were silenced by a gesture from Dorian. "My people have had dealings with this being in the distant past, and it is said on my world that Tempest _cannot_ be defeated in battle. He is, by all accounts, indestructible."

"Kirien," Zellis said softly, taking the Genjin ambassador's hand in her own. "If you truly believe this, then why are you leaving?" Kirien looked away, unwilling to meet the Galdrian noblewoman's questioning gaze. "We don't stand a chance against Tempest, not even Trunks or Hanzo! We need you here, Kirien. You're the only one strong enough to beat him…"

"I have my reasons for leaving, you must believe me," she replied, gently pulling her hand out of Zellis' grasp. "If you have any hope of surviving, you _must_ lay low for a while, until I am able to return with some help, understand?" When Elysia, Dorian, Zellis, Clef, Rika, and Gabriel all agreed, Kirien smiled. "I swear that I'll be back as soon as possible, and then, if Tempest did survive, we'll take him out together."

After casting a final, sorrowful glance at Zellis, Kirien stepped into the glowing rift. Dorian stepped forward and slid the stone slab that covered the portal back into place, filling the small chamber with darkness. A darkness that seemed to reflect the grave feelings of Miura's closest companions, now left behind to mourn his passing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral procession moved slowly through the city.

_How very like my dream this is_, Zellis thought to herself. She looked down at the single rose held in her pale, trembling hands. Red, not black as the one in her dream had been, and no thorns pierced her skin as she clenched tightly to the stem. She looked around her at the city of Valdis, capital of the Empire, and the quiet, weeping forms of its inhabitants, lining the streets to pay their respects to their deceased Emperor. There was no destruction here, no flames or agony. The wetness that ran down Zellis' white face was not blood, just tears of sorrow.

The procession entered the sprawling cemetery that held the bodies of generations of Galdrian nobility, tiny holographic memorials flickering in the harsh wind. Elysia, who walked calmly beside Zellis, reached out and took the younger girl's hand, squeezing it tightly and trying desperately to hold back a flood of tears. Dorian and Gabriel, as the highest ranking members of the family, led the march into the burial ground, and Miura's remaining companions walked slowly behind the Galdrians. Trunks, who was still recovering from his encounter with Tempest, joined the procession, aided by Twilight and Seth, but Hanzo had yet to remain consciousness. Clef, Rika, and several notable Galdrian citizens brought up the tail end of the funereal march.

Once Miura's resting place was reached, and his body was given back to the Galdrian soil, Elysia stepped forward and, helped by Zellis, placed her fiancée's memorial over the mound of earth that covered him. Once it was set in place, a small image projected upward, revealing a smiling Miura embracing his beautiful Princess. Elysia had wanted the hologram to show Miura and Zellis together, but the green-haired noblewoman had refused, wishing instead that Elysia choose her favorite image from their time together.

Eventually the emotionally exhausted group returned to the palace, where they were served cool drinks in the comfort of Miura's study. Elysia, Zellis, Dorian, Gabriel, Clef, Trunks, Rika, Seth, and Twilight sat or stood around the small room, observing a reflective silence. Even Hanzo, who had finally regained consciousness and was barely able to move at all, was helped into the room by a pair of obviously frightened servants.

As silence pervaded the chamber, a heaviness weighed down upon Trunks, and he knew with terrible certainty that Miura and Iris' deaths could have been prevented. Even the destruction of Talyn, who had only been known to Saiyan Prince for a brief few weeks, gnawed at him. In his mind it was simple: _he_ had been the one who wanted to journey to Tiris; _he_ had been the one who desired to restore his father and the others to life; _he_ had been the one determined to summon Tempest, regardless of Kalen's warnings. _He_ was responsible for the deaths of Miura, and Iris, and Talyn.

_It _is_ my fault_, he thought to himself, clenching his fists in anger. _God, what have I done!_ Tears of frustration threatened to run down his face, which still bore bruises and open wounds from his battle against the alleged god. _No, not alleged. He _was _a god, there's no other way to explain all that power. _

"Don't blame yourself," Rika said, reading Trunks' expression like an open book. She reached forward and gently took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Miura went with you of his own free will, and if he were here, he'd tell you the exact same thing." She looked at Gabriel, who nodded agreement.

"She's right, Trunks," the half-human said with a small smile. "Besides, what's done is done, as they say. Tempest is dead, and that's all that matters. Miura was willing to give up his own life to protect all of us from that maniac, so let's not spend the time he gave us in sorrow."

"Why is everyone being so damn stupid?" Hanzo asked in a weak voice, struggling to sit up. His broken nose had been reset, though it was still swollen, and he had a plethora of other wounds to show off. In Trunks' opinion, Hanzo had come out of the battle in worse condition than anyone else who had survived.

"Hey, relax," Clef coaxed, until the battered Saiyan warrior glared him down. "Fine, do whatever you want, Hanzo, but at least tell us why we're all being 'so damn stupid.'"

Miura's older brother flashed them his famous smirk, his eyes alight with optimism. "Two words: Dragon Balls." As the other people in the room gasped in surprise, Hanzo continued. "It's simple, really. We go to Namek, get the Balls, and wish Miura and his pretty little Hunter friend back to life! Hell, we could even waste a wish on that pathetic Hevan that got himself killed, too."

A hush once again filled the study as Elysia and the others suddenly realized that Hanzo was correct. In reality, nothing was stopping them from simply traveling to Namek to use the Balls, and the fact that this had slipped everyone's minds simply proved how numb they had all become with grief and exhaustion. No one spoke, but it was obvious that the Saiyan warrior's words were on everyone's minds. It was Hanzo himself who broke the stillness.

"We should leave tomorrow, for Namek," he said, trying to hide the pain and fatigue in his voice. "The sooner we get there, the sooner Miura will be back." A glint of mischief sparkled momentarily in Hanzo's dark eyes as he continued. "And the sooner he gets back, the sooner _I_ can send him packing to the afterlife again." Everyone knew better than to take the Saiyan seriously, for if he _really _wanted Miura dead, he would have done it himself a long time ago.

"Tomorrow, are you kidding?" Twilight asked, looking with disbelief at Hanzo. "You can barely walk, and Trunks is faring little better. Not too mention Clef, who shouldn't even be out of bed!" The slender, pink-haired girl shook her head, confused by the stubbornness of the men around her. "You need at least, _at least_, a week to recover, all of you!"

"She's right," Elysia responded, her voice soft and exhausted. "Take the time needed to heal before you go running off on another escapade. Besides, Kirien told us to lie low for a while; I think we should probably listen to her." She cast a hateful glare at Hanzo as he snorted.

"With all due respect, _Princess_, you weren't there to see Miura's little outburst." Hanzo stood, barely, and staggered toward the door. "There's no way in hell that Tempest survived that. And if he did, then he really _is_ some kind of god." Hanzo stood shakily to his feet and left the chamber, assisted by a young servant who looked terrified to be left alone in the presence of a real live Saiyan. After he had departed, Trunks spoke.

"You're right, of course," he said to Twilight. "We'll give it a week or two, and then see how we're feeling. I know I could definitely use the rest…" Clef nodded agreement as another jolt of pain coursed through his ribs.

"I say we give it a week or _three_," the Namek responded, managing to get a few quiet laughs from the distraught people around him. "Come on, lighten up, everyone. Miura and Iris will be back with us in no time, you'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis' nightmares seemed to have come to an end.

Every night for nearly a month she slept perfectly, knowing that soon her beloved brother would be restored to life, and everything would return to normal. Even Elysia seemed to be in better spirits after realizing that Miura's absence was only temporary, and she resumed her daily routines shortly after the funeral. Clef, Trunks, and Hanzo had taken longer to recover than they had hoped, but were now finally gaining some of their strength back, and in another few days they would all be leaving for Namek.

Zellis stood in the cemetery, alone with her thoughts as she laid a bouquet of flowers over her mother's grave. She smiled at the holographic image of herself, her mother, and her adopted-brother that was projected from Lady Kelys' headstone, wishing that those simple days weren't so far behind her. A cough from behind her caused Zellis to turn around.

Elysia stood several feet away, smiling softly as Zellis motioned for her to join her. The Princess approached and laid a single flower next Zellis' bouquet. She held a small bundle of exquisite violet cloth in her arms, and she blushed slightly as she handed it to Miura's younger sister.

"I felt that you should have this, at least until Arius returns," the dark-haired Princess said, grinning at her friend's reaction as she unwrapped the mysterious gift. Miura's energy saber, which had previously belonged to Emperor Gilliam, activated with a burst of light, green this time instead of Miura's own purple. Galdrian energy sabers utilized the specific power of their user, and since each person on Galdria had their own specific color and shade of energy, no two blades ever glowed with the same light.

"Thank you, Elysia," Zellis replied breathlessly, shocked to be holding the very weapon that had destroyed both Mylember and Tempest. "I'll take good care of it until we're able to return it to its rightful owner."

"Yes," Elysia said, her pink eyes shining with hope as she and Zellis exited the cemetery. "We'll return it to him soon."

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part IV**

"**Mourning."**

**Power Levels**

Clef, injured after battle with Tempest: 2,000,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,500,000

Hanzo, injured after battle with Tempest: 350,000

Kirien: 20,000,000

Rika: 20,000

Seth: 75

Trunks, injured after battle with Tempest: 500,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 2,900,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks, Hanzo, Zellis, and Clef return to Namek in hopes of restoring Miura to life with the Dragon Balls. Upon arriving, however, it would appear that their hopes have been crushed…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part V**_

"_**Genocide."**_


	17. Chapter 16: Genocide

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Mad God Saga, Part V**

"**Genocide."**

Zellis gazed at the endless sea of stars.

Trunks, Hanzo, and Clef had decided to turn in for the night, leaving her alone in the small control room to take first watch. Not that, in her opinion, it was entirely necessary. The four travelers had only left Galdria that morning, and it would be quite some time before they left 'civilized' space. Zellis was sure that they would be safe enough until then.

_Safe_, she thought to herself bitterly. _How can anyone feel safe when there's even a remote possibility that Tempest is still alive out there somewhere? _She frowned and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to fight off a sudden chill. _How long has it been anyway, since I could truly say that I felt safe? _

The confrontation with the Erions over a year ago had set off a chain reaction that's effect was still playing out, even now. That mission had led to the _Gelnika_, and a life or death battle against Hanzo. Seth had been killed in the crash, and Zellis and Twilight had been kidnapped by the mysterious Saiyan warrior, who stunned everyone by revealing that he was Miura's half-brother. Even after that situation had been resolved, Mylember had turned the entire Alliance of Bounty Hunters against Zellis and Miura, and Head Quarters had become a battlefield, one that they had barely managed to escape alive.

_I still can't believe that _one_ mission could have had such an incredible effect on our lives_, she thought as she stared at the dark void of space shown on the monitor. _It was a close thing, getting out of HQ alive. I'm sure we'd of been dead without Hanzo's help._ In an amazing act of selflessness, Miura's volatile half-brother had rescued the party from Mylember's assassin, Daerist. But that victory had only led to another battle, against the Hevan Lord himself this time. It had been Iris who had saved everyone then, with her quick thinking. Iris, who was now dead…

Even upon their arrival home, Miura and Zellis had found themselves confronted with yet another enemy, their childhood adversary Galian Lestan du Adean. He had killed Emperor Gilliam and Empress Pheris, along with many other nobles, including Zellis' own mother, Kelys. Her brother had managed to kill Galian, but the damage was already done. Clef had died, and Miura's spirit was broken, even though he had been reunited with his lost love, Elysia. It had been the battle with Galian that had led Miura and the others to Earth, and another face off with Mylember.

_At least some good came of it_, she thought as she continued to reminisce. _Trunks is a great ally to have, and a true friend._ In fact, without the young Saiyan Prince's help, Miura would have been destroyed by the insane Hevan, and would have never learned about Namek's Dragon Balls. A final battle had been fought there against Mylember, forcing Miura to use his self-destructive new power for the first time. _Genjin power_, Zellis thought sullenly. _Power that eventually killed him… _Clef and Seth had been brought back to life, and Miura finally felt secure enough to assume leadership of Galdria, much to Elysia's relief.

But the fighting only continued, like ripples in a pond, spreading outward from the _Gelnika_ disaster. The treacherous Mylember had used his final words to deceive everyone into thinking that Trunks' companions, who had been killed years ago during a battle on Earth, could still be restored, even though the great dragon Porunga had denied the wish. Zellis was now certain that Mylember had indeed known about Tempest, and that in his insanity he had actually _wanted_ the mad god to be unleashed, to wreak havoc on the entire universe. In a strange way, then, Mylember had truly gotten the last laugh: Miura and Iris were dead due to his treachery, killed during the ensuing clash against the newly awakened Tempest.

_Two years_, Zellis thought sadly. _It's been almost two years since I last felt truly safe…_ She sighed and leaned against the control panel, reviewing their course for the third time, praying that their journey to Namek would continue without incident. _But it won't, will it?_ she silently asked herself, unable to shrug off a feeling of deep foreboding. _The battles will only continue, I'm afraid, as we rush blindly into a chaotic future…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks lay quietly on his bed.

The Saiyan Prince stared at the ceiling, lost in thought as the ship continued to hurtle through space toward Namek. It had now been five days since they had left Galdria, and the monotony of the voyage was beginning wear on everyone's nerves. The lack of space on board the shuttle made training impossible, though both Trunks and Hanzo had attempted to spar with one another the day before, with disastrous consequences. Hanzo, angry that Trunks was winning the practice match, lost his temper and nearly blasted a hole through the side of the ship. Zellis and Clef had forbidden the two Saiyan warriors from sparring for the remainder of the journey.

Trunks sat up and stretched, wishing that the capsule ship lent to him by his mother hadn't been left on Tiris. _I'm so sick of just sitting here, doing nothing!_ he thought, longing for the opportunity to set foot on solid ground again. _Not much longer… Soon we'll be on Namek, and Miura and Iris will be back._ A knock on the door snapped the half-human out of his musing.

"Come on in," he said, shifting to sit on the edge of his bunk. Hanzo, who had also been lying silently, lost in thoughts of his own, sat up too. Zellis entered the small chamber and looked back and forth between the two restless warriors.

"Don't be like this," she said, rolling her eyes. "You almost killed us all last time! Besides, only a few more days until we're on Namek, then the two of you can beat each other senseless to your hearts' content." Zellis shook her head and leaned back against the wall, suddenly looking pale and exhausted. "Believe me, its not easy for me to just sit here either…"

"Did you want something, Galdrian?" Hanzo prompted, glaring angrily at the young woman. "Or did you just come here to chat?" He flashed Zellis a humorless smile before standing up and cracking his back. "Surely you have better things to do than waste your time whining to us, _my Lady_," he finished, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up," she hissed, casting a threatening glance at Miura's older brother. "I didn't come here to see _you_." The Galdrian noblewoman turned her attention to Trunks, ignoring Hanzo's grunt of annoyance. "We're within communication range of Earth, I just thought you should know." With that Zellis left the small room, but not before flashing another disgusted look in Hanzo's direction.

"This is great!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping up from his bunk. "I can try to contact my mother now!" The purple-haired Saiyan left the room, nearly running to get to the control room.

"Mama's boy," Hanzo snorted, before lying back down his bed. "Miura, you'd better come back soon so _I_ can kill you. I don't know how much more of this I can stomach…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's terrible news, son."

"But don't worry, Mother," Trunks responded, smiling slightly. "We're on our way to Namek right now, and Miura will be back in no time, you'll see." He leaned back in his seat, staring at the view screen that currently displayed Bulma's face.

"I hate to sound like a doting mother, but please be careful Trunks," she said, eyes filled with concern for the safety of her only child. "I understand that you think Tempest is gone, but you should know better than anyone that even when it seems like an enemy is defeated, nothing is for sure."

"You're talking about Cell," Trunks responded, nodding agreement. "But that was different, Mom. Miura's power was so… so mind-blowing. I've never felt anything like it, not even from Goku or Father." Noticing that his mother's expression of unease remained, Trunks smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, alright? Once Miura and Iris are

back and things on Galdria settle down, I'll be home. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef watched as planet Namek began to fill the view screen.

_It really is beautiful_, he thought. _How different would my life have been, I wonder, had I been allowed to live it out normally?_ This planet, of course, wasn't the _same_ Namek that he had been born and raised on, for that world had been destroyed by Frieza a long time ago. It was nearly impossible to tell, though, for the two worlds were uncannily similar. It had been almost twenty-five years since he was taken from his home by Frieza's henchmen. He had only been a child then, unable to resist his captors, forced to do demeaning physical labor. How often had he wished death upon his subjugators…

_But they eventually got what was coming to them_, he thought with a cold smile. _What would Miura and Hanzo think, if they knew it was their father, Pare, who gave me my life back?_ The Saiyan warrior had stumbled across the contingent of Frieza's troops who had captured Clef while on his journey to Earth, where he hoped to find more survivors from planet Vegeta's destruction. Pare easily killed the soldiers, and immediately set Clef free, telling him to seek out his own reason for living. _How strange, that fate has seen fit to cross my path with the paths of Pare's children… Is that why I feel so indebted to Miura, I wonder? Do I feel like I owe him something, since it was his father who saved me?_

"Clef?" a soft female voice asked spoke from behind him. "How much longer?" Zellis asked, placing her hand on the Namekian's shoulder. She felt him tense up momentarily and pulled her hand away, unsure whether or not she had somehow offended him. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing," he responded, turning to face the weary young woman. "Just remembering, that's all…" He took her hand and squeezed it gently, looking directly into her green eyes, usually bright and sparkling but dulled now by fatigue. "We should be able to begin landing soon, Z. And soon we'll bring them back to us. I swear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The travelers from Galdria disembarked.

Their relief at finally being able to leave the ship was short lived, however, as the four warriors took in their heart-wrenching surroundings. Zellis wondered, momentarily, if her nightmares had finally returned, for the landscape around her was a scene straight out of hell.

Dead Namekians littered the ground, bodies contorted with their final spasms of pain, some burned and disfigured beyond recognition. The ground was soaked with blood, and Zellis felt sick as she sank ankle-deep in mud with each step. All of the trees, as far as the eye could see, had been uprooted, and the once pristine lakes were now clogged with the bodies of Namek's unfortunate people. Even the suns shone dimmer in the early afternoon sky, as if their very light and warmth had been drawn out of them.

"Who… Who could have done this?" Clef stammered, eyes widened in horror as he beheld the countless dead scattered across the terrain before them. "What kind of monster would possibly…" His voice trailed off as realization struck him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hanzo growled, trying his hardest to remain stoic in the face of such slaughter. "Can't you feel the power lingering in the air even now? _Who_ isn't the question, Clef; _How_ is. How could he have survived Miura's pretty little light show on Tiris?" His body began to tremble slightly and his eyes widened with undisguised terror. "It's true, isn't it?! He _must_ be a god!"

"Hanzo, get a grip!" Trunks said harshly, shaking his companion by the shoulders. "Fear isn't going to help us now, understand? We _need_ you now, Hanzo. If Tempest is still here, we can't fight him without you! Snap out of it!" The older Saiyan nodded once, and Trunks was relieved to see reason return to his wide eyes. "Besides, can't any of you sense it? I'm _sure_ Tempest is much weaker now than he was on Tiris… But why?"

"Miura's final attack," Clef muttered, clenching his eyes shut to block out the horror that surrounded them. "It had to have been… Nothing else even made contact with him during that battle. Miura may have given us the chance we need to end this here and now. If Tempest really is still injured from the last battle, maybe we can finish him."

"I hope you're right, Clef. But I'm not sensing any energy readings anywhere," Zellis whispered, scanning the horizon in vain for any signs of life. "What if…" She looked at the purple-haired half-Saiyan over her shoulder, green eyes filled with desperation. "Trunks, what if they're all dead? How will we bring Miura and Iris back?!"

"Impossible!" Clef shouted, clenching his fists in rage. "They can't _all_ be dead! Even Frieza was forced to keep our former elder, Guru, alive in order to use the Dragon Balls! If Tempest really _is _some kind of god, he must know better, too!"

"She's right, Clef," Trunks responded. "I don't feel any power levels anywhere. Besides, what would Tempest want the Balls for anyway? It seems to me like he's already indestructible…" He walked over and put his arm around Zellis' trembling shoulders. "Zellis, we can't give up hope, not yet." She remained silent, but nodded agreement before Trunks returned his attention to the others. "Standing around here won't get us anywhere—" he began, but an explosion of energy around Clef interrupted him. The purple-haired Saiyan gasped in surprise as the Namekian warrior took to the air, screaming in rage as he tore through the sky, determined to find any survivors.

"Clef, no!" he shouted, reaching out for his companion too late. "Damn it! Hanzo, Zellis, let's go! We can't let him go off on his own, not with even a remote chance that Tempest is still around!" With that he blasted off into the dismal Namekian sky, flying after his enraged companion. Hanzo and Zellis waited only a moment before following his example, though neither one of them said what was really on their minds: _All of the Namekians are dead… And the Dragon Balls are gone forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dome of energy rose high into the air.

From a distance, Zellis and the others had noticed the glowing yellow display of power, and they had immediately decided to start their search for survivors there. Upon reaching the flickering, energy-charged dome, it was obvious that they had made the right decision. Within the half-sphere of pulsing light, hundreds of small forms could be seen, some simply sitting or lying on the ground, others walking the perimeter of the dome, looking for some way out.

_Children?_ Zellis silently wondered as she and her three companions took a moment to study the barrier. _But why would he keep all of the children alive? Why not kill them like the others?_ Her question was repeated aloud by Clef, whose body trembled uncontrollably with rage.

"What does he think he's doing?" the Namekian bodyguard whispered through clenched teeth. "What can he gain by sparing the children?" He descended lower, cautiously approaching the dome of pale yellow energy. Several of the children inside immediately noticed his presence, and they swarmed toward him, though still separated by the barrier. "We have to get them out," he said, voice firm with authority as he looked over his shoulder toward Hanzo, Trunks, and Zellis.

"I agree," the young Saiyan Prince responded, lowering himself to float next to Clef. "I think that if we all combine our powers together, we should be able to crack this thing open and get them out." He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the dome, wondering what Tempest was planning. "Hanzo, Zellis, what do you think?"

"I think we should get the hell out of here while we still can," Hanzo muttered. But despite his fear, he joined Clef and Trunks where they hovered before the energy barrier. "If we're going to do this, let's do it quickly. I want to be off this lifeless rock as soon as possible." Clef glared at the Saiyan warrior out of the corner of his eye, surprised that Hanzo could seem so heartless, even with hundreds of children trapped within the mysterious dome.

Zellis also descended to the same level as her allies, but a commotion from within the obstruction caught their attention before an attack could be launched. Several of the children moved aside, clearing a path for an older Namekian to approach the wall of the dome. Tall, slender, and clad in white and red robes, there was no question who the newcomer was.

"That's Dende!" Clef exclaimed, relief washing over his face momentarily. "If he's still alive, then the Dragon Balls are still active!" Bewildered looks from Zellis, Hanzo, and Trunks prompted the green-skinned warrior to continue. "During our last visit here, Dende pulled me aside and revealed that he was the current wielder of Porunga's power! The strength to sustain the Dragon Balls was passed on to him by his predecessor, the previous leader of Namek!" He actually grinned, so happy was he to see Dende alive. "He was afraid to reveal his secret to anyone _not_ Namekian, so he told me!"

"So we still have a chance?" Zellis asked excitedly. She flung her arms around Clef's neck, tears of relief streaming down her pale face. "Thank God," she whispered, burying her face against the Namekian's heavily muscled chest. Suddenly she felt Clef tense up, and she heard startled gasps escape her other companions. A familiar and blood-chilling power filled the air around her as she pulled away from her brother's closest friend.

"Celebrating your victory already?" a voice asked, sending jolts of pain and terror down everyone's spines. "I wouldn't be quite so hasty, if I were you." Tempest floated silently just above the top of the dome, smiling coldly down upon the disbelieving travelers from Galdria. "Why are you so shocked, I wonder?" he taunted, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"Impossible!" Hanzo blurted out, clenching his fists in rage. "How could you have _possibly_ know that we'd come here? Answer me!" For a moment Zellis was afraid he would rush forward and attack Tempest all by himself, but Trunks placed a restraining hand on the older Saiyan's arm, shaking his head in the negative.

"If you insist," Tempest said with a laugh. "What kind of god would I be if I didn't know about the magic balls of Namek? You see, my body may have been sealed away within those stone relics, but my mind was quite free." He drifted slowly downward until he stood atop the colossal dome of yellow light. "I was very much aware that you'd be rushing here to revive your fallen comrades, you see…"

"But if stopping us from doing so was your plan, why leave Dende alive?" Zellis asked, her voice sounding weak and shaky to her own ears. "Why not just kill everyone and leave?" An unsettling laugh echoed forth from the mad god, and the Galdrian noblewoman had to struggle not to cover her ears.

"I left these ones alive because I want to play a little game with you," Tempest answered, his face splitting into a wide, malicious grin. "These are the rules: my dome of energy is about to begin shrinking, moving inward to slowly crush all within it. The four of you will attack me with everything that you've got, keeping in mind that the dome will continue to contract. All you have to do is hit me, and I'll destroy the dome and let all of the pathetic little Nameks inside go free. I've even put the one who controls the Balls in there, so you can wish your friends back if you succeed. Understand?"

A response wasn't necessary, for as soon as Tempest had finished declaring the rules, the half-sphere of energy began to slowly decrease in size. Clef and the others looked on in horror as the hundreds of children within, along with Dende, started to rush inward, seeking to escape the enclosing walls of the dome.

Zellis and Clef wasted no time engaging in battle with the mad god, but Trunks and Hanzo hung back for a moment, caught in a dilemma. Should they also rush Tempest in hopes of freeing Dende and the children, or should they use their power in an attempt to destroy the ever-shrinking dome of light. As they watched the alleged deity toy with their two companions, the Saiyan warriors' minds were made up.

"Trunks, let's go!" Hanzo exclaimed, grunting with exertion as he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. The prerequisite golden-yellow aura flared around him as he prepared to join in the struggle against Tempest. Before he could enter the fray, however, Miura's half-brother was restrained by Trunks' hand on his shoulder. "What are we waiting for?!" he asked, glaring at the purple-haired youth.

"Hanzo, listen to me," Trunks began, not taking his eyes off of the battle being waged in the air above them. "Don't use the Ascended Saiyan power for this fight, understand?" It was obvious that Hanzo didn't, but before he could voice his opinion, Trunks continued. "Would you listen, God damn it! I should have told you sooner, but our Ascended forms leave us at too much of a disadvantage during battles like this…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hanzo asked, voice filled with skepticism. "I'm far more powerful when manipulating the Ascended power, so why shouldn't I use it on Tempest? If he's a god, we'll need everything that we can throw at him!"

"But not now! Don't you get it? The Ascended Saiyan transformation may give us increased power, but think about how our speed and mobility suffer!" He shook his head in frustration, seeing that Hanzo still didn't realize the point. "Think, Hanzo! The Ascended strength worked fine against Mylember, because then it was just our raw power versus his! But remember back to our fight against Kalen, and our last confrontation with Tempest…"

"We could barely lay a hand on them," the full-blooded Saiyan responded, green eyes wide with disbelief. "Then what's the point! Power means nothing if we're too slow to use it! Why even go through the trouble of teaching it to me, or using it yourself!" For a moment, Trunks thought that Hanzo would actually lash out at him in a blind rage.

"Because the Ascended form is an important step in obtaining even greater power, Hanzo!" Trunks explained, his mouth turning up into a sly smile. "When I went back in time to battle Cell, I was too slow to even hit him while using my Ascended Saiyan ability. But my friend Gohan was able to reach an entirely new level of Super Saiyan, one that increased both power _and_ speed! I think that with a little more training, we can too."

"Fine, I see your point," Hanzo agreed, willing his energy to decrease as he powered down to Super Saiyan. He gasped slightly in pain as his muscles were forced to diminish so quickly, but the feeling soon passed. "Shall we?" he asked, inclining his head toward the battle above them.

"Right," Trunks answered as he also transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Remember, Hanzo, all we have to do is hit him, just one time. Speed is the key." He cast a glance downward at the dome, which continued to shrink in on itself. "But we'd better hurry, before its too late!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis and Clef struggled.

Even though they had been fighting against Tempest all this time, the god refused to go on the offensive, and was content to simply let the two weaker warriors waste all of their energy with their vain attacks. Despite their efforts, however, neither Zellis nor Clef was able to even come close to striking their all-powerful opponent. And, to make things worse, Tempest did nothing but laugh cruelly as they spent themselves cracking helplessly against his impenetrable defense. The laughter stopped, though, when Hanzo and Trunks entered the fray.

The two Saiyans rushed headlong toward Tempest, bodies encased in flaming auras of golden ki. Zellis and Clef were forced to disengage themselves from the mad god as Trunks and Hanzo crashed into his solid defense. Blow after blow, the two Super Saiyans struck out at their gigantic opponent, but every attack failed to hit the mark, and Tempest remained untouched.

Then children started dying.

A chill passed through the four warriors, and their attention was immediately drawn down to the dome, where the first wave of Namekian younglings was crushed between the encroaching wall of yellow energy and their frantic fellow-hostages. Tears sprung from Zellis' eyes as dozens of the young, green-skinned children died, and she knew that more would follow if Tempest was not stopped.

"Hanzo, Clef, Trunks!" she shouted, pulling her deceased brother's Galdrian energy saber from within her cloak. "Get down there and do whatever you can to stop that thing! I'll eradicate Tempest, or die trying!" Without giving her weary allies a chance to object, the young emerald-haired noblewoman launched herself toward the mad god, her face set in a mask of determination. _I _have_ to do this!_ she thought. _I have to do this for Miura, and Iris, and all of those children who've lost their lives because of this sickening game of his!_

Tempest looked momentarily stunned to see this slight young woman rushing toward him, gleaming jade energy saber prepared to inflict deadly vengeance upon him, just as Miura had on Tiris. He actually gasped, so startled was he when Zellis made her first move, a lightning swift back-handed slash meant to take Tempest's head from his shoulders. He dodged, barely, and Zellis was on the offensive once again, determined to finish what Miura had started on Tiris, and with the very same weapon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The barrier was impenetrable.

Hanzo and Trunks, still able to sustain their Super Saiyan power, and Clef, who was drawing upon all of the strength available to him, were all unable to even dent the flickering dome. And with every second that they wasted, more young Namekians died. This had been going on for nearly ten minutes, and now scarcely half of the children remained alive. Dende kept calm and tried his best to crowd the youngsters inward, to escape the diminishing half-sphere, but soon it would be too late.

"Damn it all!" Clef screamed, causing the earth around the three warriors to tremble slightly. "What can we do?" he asked through clenched teeth, falling to his knees and pounding ineffectively against the glowing yellow barrier. "What the hell can we do?" The nimbus of pale blue energy that had surrounded the enraged Namekian bodyguard slowly faded away as he continued to slam his fists against the unyielding dome of light.

"Tempest was right," Trunks muttered, feeling his stomach sicken as he came to the inevitable conclusion. "Unless we can manage to strike him, that barrier will crush all of them." He clenched his fists and glanced toward Hanzo, whose body was shuddering with fury. "Hanzo, I don't think Zellis can do this on her own, despite her amazing speed." When the black-clad Saiyan warrior nodded concurrence, Trunks continued. "Clef, stay here and do what you can, don't give up! Hanzo and I are going to help Zellis!" Without another word, both Saiyans shot skyward, rushing toward the two combatants who were locked in a frenzied struggle high above.

Clef rested his forehead against the ever-shrinking dome. He shut his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face and fell to the ground, body trembling with hopelessness. _What can I do?_ he thought as he continued to plug away at the dome, Tempest's chosen means for what Clef knew would soon be genocide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest was on the defensive.

Zellis was unsure whether it was her lightning speed or simple fear of Miura's saber that had the god so frantic, and she really didn't care. Her only concern was to kill her opponent, and she let her training and reflexes take over as she chanced a quick glance down toward the dome. She gasped when she noticed Hanzo and Trunks' absence, and her moment of carelessness cost her dearly.

Before the Galdrian noblewoman could react, Tempest was upon her, safely inside the reach of her energy blade. One massive fist plummeted down upon her from above, and the pain and shock that rushed through her small body was beyond excruciating. The agony alone felt as if it would kill her as she fell to the ground below, causing an explosion of debris as she collided with the unyielding terrain.

Hanzo and Trunks had just entered the battle as Zellis was taken out, and both Saiyans fought with a sudden sense of desperation, which increased as they heard Clef cry out below them. More children had died, if the Namekian's bellow of anguish could be correctly interpreted. Try as they might, however, every punch, kick, and energy blast thrown by Hanzo and Trunks failed to make contact. Tempest was simply too fast, too powerful.

_I won't continue to be embarrassed like this!_ Hanzo screamed within his own mind. _I am a Saiyan warrior, we do _not_ lose! Not like this!_ A geyser of energy poured forth from Miura's brother as he caught his second wind, and miraculously, he found Tempest entirely focused on Trunks, leaving himself wide open for attack.

His battle-trained instinct took over, and Hanzo found himself rushing silently forward, fist clenched and pulled back, ready to deliver the blow that would end this "game". Time slowed down for the full-blooded Super Saiyan, and it seemed like his vision had suddenly sharpened, as every detail about the battle now became glaringly clear to him.

Trunks lashed out with a right hook, which Hanzo could easily tell was nothing but a feint. As the half-Saiyan's attack was, of course, blocked, Trunks brought his leg straight up, leaving himself wide open to counter attack, but risking it all on this chance to strike his godlike adversary. Tempest didn't contradict his reputation.

One arm, moving too quickly to make out, even to Hanzo's battle-heightened senses, snapped forward, grabbing Trunks by the leg and lifting him overhead. After swinging the young Prince around several times, Tempest released, sending Trunks spiraling downward to land somewhere near Zellis.

_Now!_ Hanzo shouted noiselessly, using the element of surprise to seemingly materialize before a startled Tempest. The punch was thrown in slow motion to Hanzo's eyes, but Tempest's defense was still lightning fast. The Saiyan warrior cried out in disbelief as his fist was caught firm in the mad god's vice-like grip, and his cry abruptly changed from shock to misery as every bone in his hand was crushed.

"My, my," Tempest said, shaking his head. "That was _very_ good. You almost had me. Really," he taunted, slowly twisting Hanzo's arm, being very careful only to inflict tremendous pain, not to actually break it. Yet. "I should kill you now, but…" his chilling, distant-sounding voice trailed off as he grinned evilly. "Time is up."

Hanzo's eyes widened, and all pain was forgotten as he whipped his head around, staring over his shoulder at the carnage below. Sure enough, the ground was littered with the corpses of hundreds of dead Namekian children. And there, lying in the middle of the massacre, was Dende, body crushed nearly beyond recognition.

The next thing Hanzo knew, he was falling. Tempest was gone, leaving not even the faintest trace of his power anywhere on the planet. Hanzo struck the ground, but not as hard as he would have expected, having landed on the mass of small, broken bodies. He immediately rolled aside, trying to distance himself from the slaughtered children as he felt his stomach begin to heave. He raised himself to hands and knees as he vomited, his entire body quaking with anguish.

Trunks had failed. Clef had failed. Zellis had failed. _He_ had failed. Dende was dead, and that meant that, just like on Earth, the Dragon Balls were gone forever. Miura would not be resurrected, and Hanzo's vengeance must go unfulfilled. But vengeance was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. His brother, his only living family in the entire universe, was truly dead…

Without any thought to what his dazed and equally sickened companions might think of him, Hanzo collapsed to the ground and wept.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part V**

"**Return to Namek."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest, weakened after Miura's saber wound: 45,000,000

Clef: 4,000,000

Clef, powered up: 9,500,000

Clef, maxed out: 14,000,000

Dende: 2,000

Hanzo: 12,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo: 16,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, powered up: 18,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, maxed out: 21,000,000

Trunks: 14,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 17,500,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, powered up: 20,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, maxed out: 24,000,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 5,000,000

Zellis, (from above) maxed out: 8,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**After their heart breaking defeat on Namek, Zellis and the others return to Galdria, where not only another tragedy awaits them, but also a personal message from Tempest himself…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part VI**_

"_**Disaster."**_


	18. Chapter 17: Disaster

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Mad God Saga, Part VI**

"**Disaster."**

_Three years earlier…_

Hanzo entered the dim establishment.

All eyes turned toward him as he made his way through the crowded, reeking, smoke-filled bar. With each step, the proud Saiyan warrior had to struggle to refrain from coughing or rubbing eyes that had been dried out by the clogging smoke. The black-clad Saiyan stopped in the middle of the room, looking around and glaring at the bar's gawking clientele. He clenched his gauntleted fists and spat on the ground.

"I'm looking for a man named Torin," he stated flatly, narrowing his eyes further. "I was told I could find him in this dump." Still no response, though all eyes in the bar slowly turned toward the back corner, and a table where an elderly man sat silently, puffing away at a long, straight pipe. Still feeling chagrined that these cowardly, weak, disgusting people had refused to answer him outright, Hanzo weaved his way through the chaos, stopping in front of the old man.

_Old is an understatement_, the dark-eyed Saiyan warrior thought. The man seated at the table looked impossibly ancient, with thinning, snow-white hair that hung below his shoulders and a face obscured by layers of wrinkles. His cheeks puffed out as he took a long pull from his pipe, and he looked upward, meeting Hanzo's guarded stare straight on. The sinister black-cloaked fighter nearly gasped, for there were no signs of infirmity or senility in the old man's shining orange eyes, which shone with a raw, undisguised power that Hanzo had never felt before.

"You are the Saiyan I was told about," the old man said, again surprising Hanzo with the strength and clarity of his voice. "Please, sit," he continued, gesturing toward the unoccupied chair directly opposite him. "I am Torin, and it is an honor to finally meet with you, after all I've heard."

"Enough with the pleasantries, old man," Hanzo snarled, kicking the proffered chair aside. "I was told you had some information for me, regarding a half-breed Hunter." Torin didn't respond, choosing instead to simply exhale a mouthful of smoke into his unmannerly guest's face. It took all of Hanzo's self-control not to simply obliterate Torin right then and there.

"I know of the one you seek," Torin finally replied, setting his pipe down carefully on the filthy table. "I wonder, though, why you seem to have such a vested interest in this young man. I assume there is some history between the two of you?"

"You could say that," Hanzo answered, crossing his arms over his chest. He tapped one finger absently against his arm as he continued. "Miura and I have unfinished business, though I'd seriously doubt he even knows of my existence."

"Shame on you, for arousing an old man's curiosity," Torin said with a sly smile. "But don't worry, my young friend, I'll not pry into your business." He stood up, moaning slightly as he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. "Here's the information you've been seeking," Torin said, pulling from within his tattered grey cloak a small disk. "I believe you'll find your quarry and his partner somewhere near planet Tura."

"Tura, huh?" Hanzo said, placing the disk inside his own cloak. "What in the hell would he be doing out there, I wonder?" _Finally!_ he thought, excitement welling up inside him. _I'll finally be able to get my revenge!_ His musing was interrupted by a quiet laugh that emanated from Torin.

"You're satisfied, I take it?" the old man asked with a slight smile. "To answer your question, friend, Arius Miura de Galdri and his partner Zellis Ariyadi have been sent to recover a shipment of religious artifacts that was stolen from Tura's Way Station. It's a good place to start your search, anyway."

"And the disk?" Hanzo asked, turning to leave. Another laugh from Torin caught his attention, and he turned to once again face the ancient-looking man. "Well, answer me!" he demanded, not at all happy about being laughed at.

"The disk has all of his personal information, including the license number and transmission code for his ship." Torin returned to his seat and closed his glowing orange eyes, as if overcome by weariness. "You'll have no problem finding him. But if you don't mind my asking, what will you do when the two of you finally come face to face?"

It was Hanzo's turn to laugh this time, as he made his way toward the exit. Before leaving, the dark-haired Saiyan looked over his shoulder at Torin, who remained seated with his eyes closed, absently rubbing his temples.

"When I finally do find Miura, I'm going to kill him," Hanzo said, grinning maliciously as he clenched his fists. "Yes, when I find my dear little brother, I'm going wipe his existence from the memory of the universe." The Saiyan warrior began laughing as he left, oblivious to the expression of smug satisfaction that crossed Torin's aged features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo sat alone in the darkened control room.

As it always did, drinking had brought back troubling memories for the weary Saiyan warrior, though at least this time those memories hadn't included his nightmare years as a slave to those who had taken him from his home. Those were dark times for Hanzo, and to this day the memory of his tail being forcefully removed haunted him, though he'd never admit such to anyone else. He had noticed that Miura, too, had been separated from his tail, which wasn't surprising, considering the fact that he had been raised among the Galdrians. _Probably removed it at birth_, Hanzo thought. His mind turned back to those fateful days when he had finally managed to track Miura down, after _years_ of fruitless searching…

_What a fool I was then_, he thought, reaching for the bottle of strong Galdrian liquor that rested on the table beside him. _How could I have been so blinded by foolish desires of revenge? How ridiculous, to wish vengeance on someone whose only crime was to be born to a race of murderers._ He took a long swallow, sighing contently as a warmth spread through his body. _At least I knew my father, even if only for a short time. Miura didn't even get to meet him, or his mother. _The warmth brought on by the alcohol was slowly replaced with cold rage. _Damn all Galdrians to hell…_

"Hanzo?" a soft, feminine voice asked from the control room's entrance. Zellis stood silently just within the room, barely able to make out her former partner's half-brother in the dimly lit chamber. Noticing the half empty bottle that sat at his side, Zellis walked purposely forward, taking the seat across from Hanzo's. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, gesturing toward the drink.

_Well, maybe not _all_ Galdrians_, Hanzo corrected himself with a barely perceptible smile. "Why not?" he replied, sliding the bottle toward the young noblewoman, whose normally beautiful features were now clouded by grief and sorrow. _Poor girl_, he thought, studying the Galdrian's pale and drawn face. _This is the second time in less than two months that she's had to mourn the loss of her brother…_

"So," Zellis began after taking a long, deep swallow of the amber colored liquid. "I suppose your little quest for revenge is over now, huh?" She slid the bottle toward Hanzo, who snatched it up and helped himself to yet another drink. "What will you do now?"

"You're mistaken, my Lady," Hanzo said, his voice lacking the usual sarcasm that accompanied his use of Zellis' title. He remained silent as he let the alcohol course through his blood, smiling as the familiar warmth crept through him once again. "My thirst for vengeance has yet to be quenched, you see."

"No, I don't see," the green-haired noblewoman responded before swallowing another mouthful of the intoxicating Galdrian drink. "Miura's dead, Hanzo. For good this time. You can't possibly have your retribution now, you know."

He caught the bottle as it was once again passed to him, furrowing his brow in disgust as he found it empty. He shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring the sound of broken glass that followed. He stood up from his seat and made his way to control room's exit, stopping momentarily to gaze back at Zellis, who sat with her head bowed over the table.

"No, Zellis," he said, eyes flashing with rage as he recalled his last two encounters with Tempest. "My lust for vengeance isn't sated yet. It's merely found a new target…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the travelers came face to face with a disaster.

Valdis, capital city of the Galdrian Empire, was barely more than a heap of rubble, and the northern horizon, which was typically broken by the silhouette of the palace, now provided an unobstructed view as far as the eye could see. Dozens of dazed and sorrowful people staggered about, vainly searching the remains of the city for any fortunate survivors.

Zellis collapsed to her knees, tears springing instantly from her eyes as she took in the full fury of the destruction around her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shiver, pressing her forehead to the ground as her body was wracked with sobs of anguish. _This is my nightmare, made real!_ she silently screamed, keeping her eyes clenched shut, as if refusing to look upon the disaster would make it all go away.

Trunks, Clef, and even Hanzo found themselves struggling to maintain their composure as the mournful cries of survivors cut through the otherwise silent evening. After a moment, Clef assisted Zellis to her feet, holding the trembling noblewoman close as the four battle-weary travelers wended their way through the chaos, moving steadily toward the palace; or, rather, toward where the palace had once stood.

Eventually, the companions reached a massive, seemingly bottomless crater that occupied the former site of Galdria's royal palace. Not a single stone remained from the once beautiful structure, which had in and of itself been a small city. Upon taking their first staggering steps toward the edge of the tremendous depression, a cry of disbelief sounded from within a small circle of survivors that stood silently off to the side.

"Zellis!" Elysia shouted, rushing toward her friend and throwing her arms around her, tears of relief streaming down her dirtied face. "Thank God you're alright! We'd thought you were all dead, after that monster came here!" The two young women wept in each other's arms as Clef, Hanzo, and Trunks stared at one another in utter shock.

"How could he have beaten us here?" Hanzo asked, quietly enough so that only his two companions would here. "I thought our ship was one of the fastest in the Galdrian fleet…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clef asked, shaking his head. "He didn't _use_ a ship!" When his comment met with dubious expressions from both Hanzo and Trunks, Clef elaborated. "Think about it! With the amount of power that Tempest possesses, do you really think that something as trivial as a flight through the vacuum of space would even _affect_ him?" The sarcasm in Clef's voice was clear, but the point was well taken.

"When I went back in time to warn everyone about the androids, Goku had learned a technique called the Instant Transmission," Trunks said, almost to himself. "It allowed him to cover vast distances, even through space, by simply focusing on a distant point of energy and _willing_ his body there." The Saiyan Prince shook his head in disbelief as he went on. "He's the only one I've ever seen use that technique, until now…"

"Perfect," Hanzo responded, his face assuming a grimace as he spat upon the ground and clenched his fists. "So not only is he immeasurably powerful, but he can instantaneously move from place to place?" He simply shook his head and walked a short distance away as Clef echoed his earlier statement.

"Just perfect…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several of the survivors gathered within a hastily erected shelter.

Miraculously, Elysia wasn't the only one of Zellis and the others' comrades to have survived the devastation wrought by Tempest. Dorian, Gabriel, Rika, Twilight, and Seth were all seated quietly within the makeshift shelter, none of them looking the worse for wear. After a few moments of bittersweet reunion, Clef, Trunks, Hanzo, and Zellis sat down among their shaken companions, and Dorian filled them all in on what had occurred.

Six days earlier, a being of immense power had appeared on planet Galdria, and immediately began laying waste to the cities that surrounded Valdis. Thousands of people were killed before the remaining population fled to the capital city's emergency underground shelters. Eventually the unknown destroyer reached Valdis, where he proceeded to completely obliterate the entire palace, leaving not even a trace that it had ever existed, other than the immense crater left in its absence.

By this time, Dorian, Elysia, and the others were doing their best to keep the people of Galdria calm, though they were all certain that this mysterious and powerful being meant to eradicate all of them. Instead of destroying the underground bunkers that sheltered Galdria's panic-stricken people, however, the unidentified assailant ceased his assault. In a voice loud enough for all of the hidden Galdrians to hear, the being identified himself as Tempest, and declared that, even though he knew where everyone was hiding, he would not kill anyone else.

"He said that his name was Tempest, and that he was only here to deliver a message," Dorian said, voice weary with emotion. The old Prince shook his head and closed his pale blue eyes, as if doing so would permanently rid his memory of the terrible destruction that surrounded them. "Can you believe it?" he asked as his son placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "All of this… this _chaos_ was nothing more to him than a means of conveying a message…"

"Dorian," Clef started quietly, casting a worried glance toward Hanzo and Trunks. "What message? What was Tempest trying to say?" The warrior from Namek stood and looked outward from the makeshift shelter's doorway, settling his gaze upon the place where the palace had once stood. "Why go through all of this trouble?" Dorian didn't answer, however, and it was Rika who spoke for him.

"He wanted this to be a warning for some acquaintances of his," the young human woman whispered, as if by speaking too loudly she would inadvertently summon Tempest back to finish the job he'd started. "He said: 'Let this be a warning for two arrogant Saiyans, a foolishly valiant Namekian, and a pathetic excuse for Galdrian nobility." She looked up at Hanzo, Trunks, Clef, and Zellis, who were seated on the other side of the shelter. "I guess Tempest doesn't want you guys getting in his way anymore…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia watched the sunset alone.

_How strange_, she thought with a faint smile. _Before, the palace blocked out most of the sunset, but now…_ Soft footsteps from behind caused the black-haired Princess of Galdria to look back over her shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" her brother said as he approached, the golden-light of the sunset casting a faint glow upon his silvery hair. When Elysia shook her head, Dorian placed his arm gently around her shoulders. "I thought that perhaps we could talk."

"About what, brother?" Elysia asked, her voice firm and unwavering, which surprised the former Heir. "Do you have something on your mind, or were you just worried about _me_?" She smiled up at him, and again he was amazed to find no trace of grief in her soft pink eyes.

"You're taking all of this rather well," he said, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "I mean… about Arius, and the palace, and, well… everything." When his younger sister turned her face away from him, Dorian thought he had said the wrong thing. "Elysia, I'm sorry—"

"Sorry for what?" she interrupted, walking closer to the edge of the deep, foreboding pit that now occupied the palace's former site. "Dorian, why don't you just come right out and say it, huh?" She turned and glared at him, but only for a moment before her expression became comforting again. "Why is everyone so worried about me? I just don't understand…"

"Elysia, you've lost your fiancée, and our people are suffering," Dorian exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you burying all of your grief inside, when you should be letting it out?! If you don't come to terms with this, it will eventually become too much to bear." He walked toward his little sister and embraced her, kissing her forehead softly. "I don't want to see you become bitter…"

"I'm afraid you have it all wrong, brother," Elysia murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head against Dorian's chest. "I can't grieve for Arius, not any more." She could feel the old Prince preparing to protest, so she continued quickly, pulling away from him and walking slowly along the edge of the crater. "I've lost him three times now, did you know that? And each time I've mourned for him…"

Dorian remained silent, realizing that what Elysia was saying was more for her own sake than for his. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his younger sister gazed upward toward the night sky and the first few stars that now shone dimly above. It was some time before the Galdrian Princess continued.

"The first time was when my ship crashed on Earth," she murmured, barely above a whisper. "I was sure that I'd never see Arius again, and I wept for days. You remember that, don't you?" she asked, looking over her shoulder toward Dorian. When he nodded, she spoke again, as if to herself. "When we left Earth to return home, I was filled with relief, I was sure that he'd be here waiting for me… But Galian lied and told me that Arius had been killed in the _Gelnika_ accident." She shivered slightly, and Dorian was unsure whether it was due to the cold night air, or to dark memories best forgotten.

"That was the second time," she finally said after a moment of quiet contemplation. "The second time that I'd mourned losing him. But against all odds, he came back, Dorian." She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering their miraculous reunion within the halls of the imperial palace, which no longer existed… "But, I guess it wasn't meant to be after all, because I was forced to lose him a third time, after he died on Tiris."

"Elysia," Dorian began, not entirely sure about his next words. "This isn't the same, and you know it." He approached his sister and gently took her into his arms. "He's not coming back this time, my dear. Nothing we do can ever bring him back to us, don't you see that?"

"You don't understand me, brother," Elysia said, voice filled with steely determination. "That's not why I refuse to mourn for him now. I _know_ he's not coming back, you needn't worry about that." She pulled away from the old Prince, looking up into his face and startling him with the power of resolve that shone in her glowing pink eyes. "I refuse to mourn because doing so won't bring him back, Dorian. Like you said, nothing will. But the energy I'd waste in grief can be put to a better purpose."

"What purpose is that?" Dorian asked, honest curiosity getting the better of him. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Elysia." Silence again, punctuated only by the soft, distant weeping of sorrowful survivors. "What do you have in mind?"

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, a look of fearless tenacity overtaking her usually serene features. Dorian felt a chill pass through him when his sister spoke, her voice sounding cold and determined.

"What I have in mind," she said quietly, "is revenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis shivered in the cold night air.

The cemetery was empty now, except for her, though she knew that within days all of that would change. She sat upon the ground in front of Miura's headstone, watching the flickering image of him and Elysia as it shifted slightly from side to side in the light breeze.

"What can we do now?" she asked, unsure whether the question was directed toward the shade of her deceased brother, or to herself. "You're gone beyond our reach now, Miura." A wave of grief surged through her as she clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to shed any more tears for those she'd lost. "And… And Kirien's gone too, did you know that?" The crater where the palace had once stood, burned permanently into her memory, came to mind. If the palace was gone, so too was the portal between universes, and there was no way for the Genjin ambassador to return to Galdria.

"She promised that she'd bring help," Zellis sighed, voice soft as fragile glass. "Hanzo and Trunks aren't strong enough to beat Tempest, which means that Clef and I stand even less of a chance…" _But we still have to try, don't we Miura?_ she thought, remembering her adopted-brother's selfless sacrifice on Tiris. _You knew how strong he was, but it didn't stop you._

It was then that Zellis felt something within herself rise up, completely taking the place of her fears and doubts. A new power seemed to course through her veins, and she stood to her feet, unmindful now of the chill air that had caused her to shiver before. Fists clenched, and jaw set in an expression of determination, Zellis left the cemetery behind her.

It was time to leave the past behind, and to let the dead finally rest. It was time for her to rejoin the world of the living, and to focus on one thing and one thing only…

_Vengeance_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks stood amid a void of white emptiness.

Eyes closed tightly in concentration, the purple-haired Saiyan warrior did his best to focus on the battle ahead. _But wait_, he thought as confusion momentarily took over. _What battle am I preparing for, I wonder?_ His eyes snapped open, and he gasped in shock as he looked down at the clothing he wore: tight blue jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, and a vest of strong Saiyan armor, manufactured by his mother in preparation for the upcoming conflict against…

_Cell_, Trunks realized with a start. _But how is this possible? No, this can't be real…_ A sudden spike of energy from behind caught the half-Saiyan's attention, and as he turned to face whatever, or whoever, was there with him, Trunks nearly fainted from shock.

"Well, are you going to just stand there all day, or are you going to do some training?" a rough, cold voice asked as Trunks' vision swam. Shorter than himself by nearly a head—though the height difference was compensated by a tall crown of dark brown, almost black hair—and clad in clothing similar to Trunks' own, there was no question in the young Prince's mind who this man was. Dark eyes narrowed as Trunks continued to stare open-mouthed, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Fa… Father?" the teal-eyed warrior asked, trying to ignore the tremors that ran through his body. "What's going on here? I… I don't understand." Vegeta, Saiyan Prince and father of Trunks, placed a hand on his son's quaking shoulder. Almost immediately the tremors stopped, and Trunks felt a calm overtake him. "I know this place," he said softly, staring out at the endless expanse of white nothingness.

"I should hope so, son," Vegeta replied with a smug smile. "The Time Chamber, where we can get an entire year's worth of training in only one day." He took a few steps forward, not bothering to look back to see if Trunks followed. "This is where you need to go, Trunks. It's the only way for you to get strong enough to defeat your opponent."

"My opponent?" Trunks asked, once again feeling a rush of confusion. "You mean Cell, right?" He walked along beside his father for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the silence that seemed to separate them like an invisible barrier. "Or, do you mean Tempest?"

"What a foolish question!" Vegeta exclaimed, casting a disapproving glance toward his only child. "Your opponent is whoever you are currently struggling against, you idiot! If you don't even know who you're fighting, how can you ever hope to win?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke with a gasp of surprise, drenched in sweat.

_Only a dream_, he thought, running a hand back through his long, sweat-soaked hair. _But it was so… so _real He sat up slowly, pulling his blanket around him more tightly as the cold Galdrian night air seemed to seep through his skin. Suddenly, recognition hit him like a physical blow, causing him to jump to his feet. _The Time Chamber, of course! Why didn't I think about it before!_ _Thank you, Father!_

The young Saiyan Prince exited the small hovel where he and his companions had bedded down for the night, watching in wonder as he witnessed his first Galdrian sunrise. Colors that he had never seen in all of his life danced across a sky of milky-golden dawn, casting a shimmering glow upon the ruined city around him. It was then, for a fleeting moment, that Trunks thought he could hear his father's voice beside him again.

"_Trunks, you _can_ defeat this adversary of yours. You are _my_ son, a descendant of Kings, and a member of the proud Saiyan race. You will prevail, Trunks. Though the battle will be terrible, you _will_ prevail."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preparations were under way.

After listening to Trunks' plan, Hanzo, Clef, Zellis, Gabriel, Dorian, Rika, and even Elysia had agreed to accompany the half-Saiyan back to his home, planet Earth. Seth and Twilight would remain on Galdria to assist in the reconstruction, and to help Elysia's chosen leader maintain law and order.

Tallein was the middle-aged—being nearly one hundred years old—Captain of the Imperial Household Guard. He had been the one to rally the remaining soldiers loyal to Gilliam during Galian's attempted takeover, and he was the one whom Elysia had turned to during this time of need. Like any faithful warrior, Tallein said nothing negative about his Princess' desire to leave her people after such a catastrophe, feeling instead that she had some reason of her own. It was Elysia's own business whether or not she disclosed that information to a mere soldier like himself, after all.

As the ship was readied, Tallein and a handful of Galdrian warriors escorted Elysia, Dorian, and Gabriel to what was left of the capital city's spaceport. Zellis, Clef, Hanzo, Rika, and Trunks were already waiting for the Galdrian royal family's arrival, and they were forced to keep a straight face as Elysia and her escort soldiers arrived. Before the travelers could board the small, lightning fast Galdrian spacecraft, Tallein spoke.

"Lady Zellis, Prince Trunks, I am entrusting the lives of my Princes and my Princess to your esteemed selves." He cast a suspicious glance at Hanzo, who didn't even see fit to return the half-glare. "I trust that there will be no… _incidents_ to place their lives at risk?" he asked, ignoring the wind as it blew through his long, indigo hair. Shining silver eyes that seemed to glow from within his pale face narrowed a little more as the sudden gust of wind grew even fiercer.

"Everything will be fine, Captain," Elysia reassured, gesturing for her companions to board the ship ahead of her. "And I expect to find the city at least _partially_ rebuilt when I return, alright?" She cast a warm smile down upon Tallein and his soldiers, thankful that she had been blessed with such loyal subjects. "Please don't worry about me, I'm in very good hands."

As the Princess finally entered the spacecraft, her façade was let down, and her expression of warm confidence was replaced by cold resolve. She knew very well that where she was going, she would be anything but safe. _It_ _doesn't matter_, she thought to herself as she took a seat beside her brother. _If we fail this time, no one will be safe. Tempest_ must_ be stopped. And soon…_

_To be continued…_

_­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mad God Saga, Part VI**

"**Disaster."**

**Power Levels**

Clef: 4,000,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,600,000

Hanzo, recovered after battle with Tempest: 13,000,000

Rika: 20,000

Seth: 75

Tallein: 1,500,000

Trunks, recovered after battle with Tempest: 15,000,000

Twilight: 8

Zellis: 3,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks and the others arrive on Earth, where they hope to gain more power by training in the Time Chamber. Upon arrival, however, the warriors feel a frighteningly familiar power level. Has Tempest followed them?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part VII**_

"_**Trump Card."**_


	19. Chapter 18: Trump Card

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Mad God Saga, Part VII**

"**Trump Card."**

Bulma embraced her son.

After a journey that had ended up taking the better part of a month, the Galdrian ship had finally reached Earth, much to the relief of Elysia, Trunks, and the others. The cramped quarters, which had been nearly unbearable for four people during the last journey to Namek, were now entirely unlivable with eight. It had taken a miraculous amount of self-control from everybody to ensure that the journey continued without incident.

"God, Trunks, it's good to see you again," the blue-haired woman whispered, kissing her only child lightly on the cheek. "You know it's been almost six months since you left, and nearly two since you last contacted me!?" She held Trunks' face between her hands, indifferent to his expression of embarrassment. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack, Trunks?"

"Mother, please!" the half-Saiyan exclaimed, pulling away from Bulma's teasing grasp. "We don't have time for this, I'm sorry to say." When she flashed him an inquiring look, he gently took her hand. "A lot has happened since we last spoke, and believe me, none of its good…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks studied his mother's expression.

Nearly three hours had passed since the weary travelers from Galdria had arrived on Earth, and in that time they had been escorted to Capsule Corporation headquarters, where Trunks had just finished explaining their current situation to his mother. Bulma had remained silent as her son described the grisly details of Tempest's massacre on Namek, and she had flashed Elysia an understanding glance as he went on to tell of Galdria's near-destruction.

"I am so sorry, my dear," Bulma said softly, walking over to the Galdrian Princess and taking her hand lightly into her own. "Believe me, I know what it feels like to see your world get torn down around you." Elysia smiled politely at the older human woman, but her eyes remained dry of tears as Bulma continued. "And I also know what it's like to lose someone that you love…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, which had once been used for meetings by the management team of Capsule Corporation. Elysia, unsure of what to say, decided to remain silent, though she gave Bulma's hand a light squeeze, her own way of letting the blue-haired woman know that she had indeed understood. Eventually the silence was broken as Trunks pointedly cleared his throat.

"Mother," he said, watching as Bulma returned to her seat. "Before leaving Galdria, I had a… a _dream_, I guess you could say. Or maybe it was more of a vision, I'm not sure." He shook his head and ran a hand back through his long purple hair. "I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, wearing the exact same set of Saiyan armor that I had when preparing to battle Cell, in the other timeline…" At this, Clef, Hanzo, and the others gasped, as if unable to fully understand what Trunks had just said.

"_Other_ timeline?" Dorian asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow and glancing at his son, who sat across from him at the large table. Gabriel, as unsure of Trunks' statement as his father had been, merely shrugged. "Trunks, what exactly do you mean? I was under the impression that you simply had traveled to the past…"

"It's a long story, one that I promise to tell all of you when this is all over," the young Saiyan Prince responded, voice filled with exasperation. "Anyway, in this dream, or whatever it was, I was training in the Time Chamber, awaiting the conflict against Cell." He looked his mother straight in the eye as he continued, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Father was there, looking exactly the way I remember him from the other timeline, and he told me to come here." Hope flashed brightly within Trunks' teal eyes, and he began pacing the room, as if unable to sit still for even a moment longer. "He said that if I had any hope of defeating my enemy, I had to return here to use the Time Chamber," Trunks said, gazing intently at each of his companions one at a time. "But not just me. I think that _all_ of us need to undergo the training, if we have any chance of beating Tempest…"

"I don't understand," Hanzo blurted out, rising from his seat so fast that the chair tipped over and fell to the floor. "I mean, what's the big deal about this _Time Chamber_ anyway?" Miura's half-brother leaned against the nearest wall and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in frustration. "I've been through almost every kind of intense training out there, and I'm _still_ no match for Tempest. Why should I believe that this chamber will make any difference, huh?" Before Trunks had a chance to speak, his mother answered Hanzo's question.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is special," Bulma began, folding her hands neatly atop the table, and getting a distant look in her eyes. "Goku, a friend of mine who died a long, long time ago, told me about it when I was younger. You can only enter the chamber two times during your life, and apparently it allows a person to receive an entire year's worth of training in just one day." Hanzo was about to protest such a possibility when he was interrupted by Trunks.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true," the half-Saiyan said quietly, walking over to stand before the room's single window. "I used the room myself, twice in fact, while waiting for Cell to begin his little _tournament_. And my friend Gohan used the chamber to get strong enough to surpass Super Saiyan, and Ascended Saiyan too, for that matter." He looked pointedly at Hanzo, whose mouth hung open in shock. "This is _our_ chance to surpass our current abilities too," Trunks said, narrowing his eyes slightly and lowering his voice as he continued. "So, Hanzo… Will you trust me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma agreed with Trunks' plan.

Just before dawn the next day, Clef, Zellis, Elysia, Gabriel, Dorian, Rika, and Bulma herself boarded a Capsule Corporation Aircar and left on their journey to Kami's Lookout, where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber awaited them. Trunks, however, claimed to have another plan in mind and, with Hanzo in tow, the young Saiyan Prince departed for an entirely different location.

The two Saiyan warriors flew silently over West City, heading for a distant range of mountains somewhere to the north. After nearly an hour of silence, Hanzo finally spoke, barely able to conceal the frustration in his voice.

"Where the hell are we going, Trunks?" the older Saiyan warrior asked, glaring slightly at his companion. "I thought our goal was to use the Time Chamber and reach this new level of Super Saiyan? So what's the point in going the _opposite_ direction from where this 'Lookout' is located?" Trunks merely smiled knowingly at Hanzo before answering.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the Lookout soon enough," Vegeta's son responded with a laugh. "Right now, though, I've got something else in mind, so just trust me, okay?" Hanzo snorted disapproval, but remained dubiously silent as Trunks spoke again. "This is going to be a long trip, so just chill out. It wouldn't do any good if the two of us started fighting _each other_ now, would it?"

"Fine then, if this trip is going to take as long as you say," Hanzo began with a sly smile, "then you'll have plenty of time to explain to me what you meant yesterday." When Trunks raised a questioning eyebrow, the black-clad Saiyan flashed him a quick grin. "I'm very interested to hear the whole story of your little time-traveling adventure. Especially the part about 'the other timeline.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Aircar raced toward the Lookout.

The travelers from Galdria were stunned as they got their first real look at Earth's various types of landscape. Lush, green fields gave way almost immediately to great snowcapped mountains, which just as quickly became barren desert, cool blue oceans, or snowy wasteland, then right back to healthy green forests and meadows again. As Bulma's vehicle cleared another range of mountains, Dorian gasped.

A rolling field, strewn with large white stones and the remains of a great tower, spread out endlessly before them, bordered on the sides by dark forest. Bulma looked back from her front seat to where the Galdrian Prince sat in stunned silence behind her, tears welling up slowly in his piercing blue eyes.

"Dorian," Bulma quietly spoke, returning her attention to the landscape before her. "Do… Do you know this place?" Looking up into the rear-view mirror, the blue-haired woman saw Dorian nod once, closing his eyes to shut out some painful memory of the past. "This used to be where Korin Tower stood, until the androids destroyed it a long time ago…"

"I faced them here," Dorian said suddenly, startling everyone with the harsh tone of his voice. "Shortly after my ship had crashed, I learned of the androids 17 and 18, who were wreaking havoc on this world." Bulma nearly crashed the Aircar, so quickly did she whip her head around to face Dorian.

"You _fought_ them?!" she exclaimed as Rika reached over and steadied the vehicle. Dorian was silent for a moment, but he nodded once as he stared deep into Bulma's eyes. Eventually, body trembling tremendously, the head of Capsule Corporation returned her attention to piloting the Aircar, though she remained curious about Dorian's story. "What happened, Dorian?"

"I'd heard that all of Earth's most powerful fighters had already been killed by the duo, so I decided to face them in battle, on behalf of the kind humans who had taken me in after the accident," Dorian said softly, eyes flashing as he remembered those dark and hopeless first days of his exile. "When I arrived, I found 17 and 18 taking turns kicking the tower, seeing who would be the first to knock it down. We fought, but it had been several years since I'd left Galdria on my voyage through the universe, and my Galdrian powers were weak." He looked down as if ashamed of himself before continuing. "I lost, and they destroyed the tower. But before the androids could kill me, a young man dressed in an orange gi arrived and managed to fight them off, barely. He commended my bravery, but recommended that I leave the androids to him…"

"Gohan," Bulma murmured, still slightly in shock from Dorian's story. "He never mentioned anything about it, not that I'm surprised." She smiled slightly, and it took years of hard living and worry away from her beautiful features. "He always refused to talk about his battles against 17 and 18 whenever he was around, as if by not talking about them, the androids would just cease to exist…"

"Gohan," Dorian repeated, almost to himself. "He was the one that Trunks spoke of, correct?" When Bulma nodded agreement, Dorian closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was sorry to learn of his death, for he and I spent some time together during my first years here. He was a good man."

"Very," Bulma said, angling the Aircar so that it now flew straight up, leaving the remains of Korin Tower quickly behind. "He was so much like his father, even right until the end…" She sighed deeply, a mix of regret for Gohan's loss and old memories of her adventures with Goku. When she spoke again, it was a change of subject. "Well, it won't be much longer now, guys. Kami's Lookout floats high above where Korin Tower used to stand, so we'll be there in no time at all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo was stunned by Trunks' incredible story.

"So it was all for nothing then?" Hanzo finally asked, after flying in silence since Trunks had finished his tale. "I mean, what was the point in changing the past if it had no impact here, on _your_ timeline?"

"But it _did_ have an impact, you see," Trunks responded with a half-smile. "If I hadn't gone back, then another timeline would have had to suffer the same fate as my own, and I couldn't allow that to happen." He shrugged as they continued flying toward their destination, which remained unknown to Hanzo. "Besides, I was able to finally meet my father, and without the training that I received to battle Cell, I never would have been strong enough to return here and destroy 17, 18, and Cell himself when he appeared here. It all worked out, in the end."

"In a very roundabout way, you mean," Hanzo countered, shaking his head in disbelief. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd be forced to call you a liar, Trunks." Again, silence as the two Saiyans proceeded north, though it was eventually broken by Miura's half-brother. "I'll go no further until you tell me where we're going," Hanzo said defiantly, stopping in midair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine," Trunks gave in, rolling his eyes as he floated slowly back to where his companion had stopped. The young Saiyan Prince reached into the pocket of his dark blue Capsule Corporation jacket, pulling out a small cylinder of metal and circuitry. "This is the complete memory back-up from Android 16, who helped us fight Cell in the alternate timeline."

"But I thought you said that 16 was destroyed," Hanzo interrupted, snatching the cylinder away from Trunks and eyeing it suspiciously. "So how did you come across this?" he asked, lightly tossing the memory back-up from one hand to the other.

"Hey, be careful!" Trunks cried out, using his lightning speed to grab the cylinder from Hanzo during mid-toss. "I took this from 16's remains before coming back here, okay? I thought that it might come in handy sometime."

"So what, you're planning on bringing him back somehow?" Hanzo asked dubiously, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Are you mad? After all the damage that the androids caused here, you'd _willingly_ unleash another one?"

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Trunks asked in surprise. "I told you, 16 wasn't like the other androids. He _helped_ us destroy Cell! And I'm sure he'd help us against Tempest as well." When Hanzo shook his head in disbelief, Trunks glared angrily at him. "Well, what is it?"

"Do you honestly think that some stupid robot will be able to do _anything_ against a monster like Tempest?" Hanzo asked, scratching the back of his head. "He couldn't even kill Cell, so what do you expect him to do against a god?"

"It doesn't matter, Hanzo," Trunks responded, clenching his fists. "We need every last bit of help that we can find if we have any hope of beating Tempest. You know that just as well as I do." When Hanzo remained surprisingly silent, Bulma's son continued. "We're going to find Dr. Gero's lab, implant these memory banks into _this_ timeline's Android 16, and ask him to help us out. Whether you like it or not…"

With that, Trunks turned his back on Hanzo and continued his long flight to the north. After a brief moment, the black-clad Saiyan warrior cursed under his breath before rushing to rejoin his companion in this seemingly pointless quest to recruit a seemingly worthless ally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis and the others exited the Aircar.

The Lookout was situated on a large platform that floated high above the Earth's surface. It was mostly nondescript, other than a single building located near the center and several small gardens filled with palm trees and flowers. When all of the passengers had gotten out of the vehicle, Bulma pressed a small button on the outside of the Aircar, transforming it with an explosion of smoke back into a small, handheld capsule.

"Welcome to the Lookout, strangers," a jovial voice spoke from their right. As Clef, Elysia, Rika, Dorian, Gabriel, and Zellis turned, they noticed a short, plump, black-skinned man dressed in very unusual clothing. Atop the stranger's head was a tightly wrapped white turban, held together in the front by a blue jeweled clasp. His upper torso was left bare, other than a dark red, almost maroon-colored vest and a golden armband on each bicep. A red sash was wrapped around the soot-black stranger's plump waist, apparently to help hold up his baggy white pants, whose bottoms were tucked neatly into a pair of red, pointed shoes.

But it wasn't just the clothing that made this man seem unusual, for his physical characteristics were just as strange. His skin was jet-black, with no other indication of color, except for his large, bright red lips. Wide, round dark eyes seemed filled with mirth as he studied the newcomers, and it almost seemed as if his pointed, pierced ears were trembling slightly with joy at meeting the travelers.

"Who are you calling a stranger, Popo?" Bulma asked with a laugh as she stepped forward and embraced the short, round man. "I know it's been a while, but don't tell me that you've forgotten _my_ pretty face!" It took a moment, but comprehension finally dawned on the stranger, whom Bulma had called 'Popo.'

"Bulma!" he exclaimed, returning her embrace. "How good it is to finally see you again, my dear. Please forgive me for not recognizing you, for it has truly been a long time since you last visited." He looked past Bulma at the group of people who had accompanied her, smiling slightly as he studied them for a moment. "And who are you friends, Bulma?"

"Oh, of course," she said, blushing at her lack of manners. "I'd like you to meet Elysia, Dorian, and Gabriel, of the royal family of planet Galdria." The three mentioned individuals bowed politely, though still somewhat startled by Popo's unusual appearance. "This is Zellis, also a Galdrian noble and a former Hunter," Bulma continued, moving next to Rika. "Rika is a former employee of mine from Capsule Corporation, and this," she said, gesturing toward the final member of the group, "is Clef."

"Ah, a Namekian!" Popo exclaimed, rushing forward to take Clef's hand. The black-skinned little man spoke a few hurried words in a language unknown to the others, but one which Clef understood perfectly. The warrior from Namek responded in the same tongue, patting Popo lightly on the shoulder.

"I had known that a Namekian had resided here on Earth," Clef said, his voice filled with awe. "How else could there have been Dragon Balls here? But I would never have believed that he was Earth's Guardian! Amazing…" The former bodyguard looked down at Popo, grief momentarily filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Popo, but I am the last of my race. The others were all slaughtered by an indescribably powerful creature called Tempest…"

Popo gasped, one hand instantly shooting up to cover his mouth as tears formed in his round, dark eyes. His body trembled violently, and for a moment, Zellis wondered if the soot-skinned man was going to pass out. After a moment, however, Popo regained his composure, though his eyes were still haunted with sorrow.

"Popo," Bulma said quietly, walking forward and taking his hand. "That's why we're here. My companions need to use the Time Chamber, the one that Goku trained in when he was a child. Without it, they'll never be able to face this new enemy of theirs. I'm begging you, allow them to train in the chamber, so they can become strong enough to avenge all of the people who've been killed by Tempest…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Gero's laboratory, in reality, was little more than a cave.

"What exactly is it that we're looking for?" Hanzo asked harshly, using a ball of energy held in his right hand to illuminate the darkened chamber. "I mean, do you even know where this android is?" He looked ahead of him, where Trunks was using an energy orb of his own to light his way as he examined every nook and cranny of the shadowy lab.

"Don't worry," Trunks said with reproach, finding himself frustrated by Hanzo's negativity. "Gero was notorious for hiding things _under_ his laboratory. That's where I found Cell's incubation chamber while in the past, anyway…" The Saiyan from Earth ignored his companion's grunt of annoyance as the search continued. Eventually, Hanzo called Trunks over to see something.

"These are the pods that 17 and 18 must have lain dormant in, before Gero activated them," Trunks said quietly as Hanzo showed him the two large, coffin-like steel chambers. "To think… If only my father and the others had known about this place."

"Don't dwell on it," Hanzo quickly responded, not allowing his friend to slip any deeper into the bottomless well of "what ifs" that had slowly been creeping up on him ever since the incident on Tiris. "What's done is done, as they say. Worrying about it won't change anything, Trunks."

The purple-haired Saiyan nodded once, understanding Hanzo's double-meaning as he leaned against the nearby wall. As soon as he had rested his full weight upon the stones behind him, a switch hidden in the wall must have been activated, and Trunks gasped as a low rumbling sound filled the darkened lab. Suddenly, light flooded the cave-like structure, pouring down from several large lamps embedded in the ceiling. As Trunks stood, a panel of the steel flooring between himself and Hanzo began to slow slide away to the left, revealing a deep, dark gap from which something could be seen rising to the surface. After what seemed like forever, a chamber similar to those that had held Androids 17 and 18 emerged from the darkness, stopping when it reached ground level.

Hanzo smiled slightly at his companion's shock before dusting a thick layer of debris from the surface of the steel "coffin." Through a small square of filthy, dust-encrusted glass, the Saiyan warrior could barely make out the outline of a stern face topped by an unruly shock of orange hair, eyes closed and features serene, as if in sleep.

"Well, we found him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warriors were led to the Lookout's Time Chamber.

It had been decided that, since Trunks and Hanzo were still off pursuing their own agenda, Gabriel and Dorian would be the first to enter the chamber. The old Galdrian Prince was convinced that, given enough time and effort, Gabriel could learn to harness an unthinkable amount of power, which could then be projected through the blade of his energy saber, much as Miura had done in his final two battles.

"But Miura's power came from his Genjin blood," Zellis had protested, unconvinced of Dorian's theory. "How can Gabriel be expected to manipulate a power like that?"

"But a Genjin warrior _cannot_ utilize a Galdrian energy saber; their type of power is far too alien," Dorian had explained. "You said that Miura used his blade to unleash the full fury of his strength on Tempest, and Mylember too, for that matter. For our late Emperor to have done such a thing, Galdrian energy _must_ have been at play also." When Zellis still looked dubious, the former Heir continued with a sigh. "You told me that while battling Tempest on Namek, you fought with Miura's saber, did you not?" Zellis nodded, though still uncertain as to where Dorian was going with this. "According to your own description of the conflict, Tempest was loathe to allow any physical contact between himself and the blade, correct?"

"Yes, but it was probably because if I'd managed to hit him with it, he would have lost his 'game,'" the green-haired noblewoman had countered. "Surely you don't think—" Suddenly Zellis understood what Dorian was trying to say. "You think that Tempest is somehow _afraid _of Galdrian energy?" she had asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"It makes sense," Clef had said, having followed the conversation silently thus far. "It seemed to me that back on Namek, Tempest was worried about more than his game while you were on the attack." A haunted looked entered the former bodyguard's dark eyes as he recalled the massacre of his people. "Besides, even if you would've hit him, do you really think he'd of spared the Namekians?"

"I don't know if what my father is saying is true or not," Gabriel suddenly said, causing all eyes to focus on him. "But I'll do everything in my power to make sure Tempest is destroyed for what he's done to us."

And with that, it had been decided that Dorian and his son would be the first to enter the Time Chamber. Given enough time, the old Prince was determined to teach his only child how to use a fearsome and legendary Galdrian power, one that would be more than enough to utterly destroy their godlike adversary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours passed slowly.

Zellis, Clef, Rika, Elysia, Bulma, and Popo sat quietly outside the Time Chamber, counting down every minute until Dorian and Gabriel finished their training. Trunks and Hanzo were still unaccounted for, and Bulma prayed that they'd arrive soon to use the chamber also, for their strength would be the deciding factor in this battle.

"Popo?" the blue-haired woman asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had descended upon the Lookout. "Trunks has already used the Time Chamber twice… Will he even be able to use it now, when we need his strength the most?" Popo remained silent for several minutes, as if unsure of the answer himself. "I mean," Bulma continued, "what if he can't enter the chamber again?"

"Do not worry, Bulma," Popo said with a smile. "I'm sure that, since the conflict with Cell took place in an alternate reality, Trunks should have no problem using the Time Chamber _here_, in his own time." Bulma nodded agreement, realizing that what Popo said did, in actuality, make sense. Several more hours passed before anyone spoke again, and this time it was Elysia.

"How do you think they're doing in there?" she asked, not really worrying about an answer, but rather wishing to break the foreboding silence. "I can't feel their energy signatures at all. I wonder if they're alright…"

Zellis was about to respond when a cold feeling of dread passed suddenly through her, causing her to gasp in shock. A quick look around at her companions revealed that they too had felt it, even Bulma, who was completely untrained in the ability to sense power levels. Clef met the noblewoman's gaze, nodding slightly in agreement with her silent inquiry.

Tempest was now on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Hanzo froze.

The half-Saiyan warrior had just installed the memory banks into Android 16 when Tempest made his presence know. A tremor of involuntary fear coursed through the bodies of both Saiyans, and Trunks looked down ashamedly at his shaking hands. Hanzo clenched his own fists to hide their trembling, and he gritted his teeth as the unnatural chill of dark power caused the hair on his neck to stand straight up.

"Trunks, he's here, on Earth!" Hanzo exclaimed, taking a hesitant step toward the lab's entrance. "How?! How did he know we'd be coming _here_?!" The dark-eyed Saiyan turned his shock-widened gaze upon his companion, who was once again busying himself in an attempt to activate the motionless android. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"And where the hell are we supposed to go, Hanzo?" Trunks asked, voice filled with venom. "You know as well as I do that no matter where we hide, Tempest will find us! Our only hope is to activate 16 and get to the Lookout as soon as possible!" He stood from his crouch slowly, stretching muscles that protested at being instructed to move after such a long time of immobility. "That should do it," Vegeta's son said, reaching to retrieve the activation remote from off the nearby workbench. "Here goes nothing…"

With a press of the button, Android 16's pale blue eyes instantly shot open. His mouth opened suddenly, and a gasp of disbelief left him as he sat up, immediately turning his attention to the cave's mouth. As if completely oblivious to the two warriors beside him, 16 walked hesitantly toward the exit, his black jumpsuit and bright green armor dull with dust.

"What terrible power," the android suddenly spoke in his low, monotone voice. "It can't be Cell…" It was then that 16 took a moment to study his surroundings, and he turned to face Trunks and Hanzo after getting his bearings. "Trunks," he exclaimed, _almost_ sounding surprised. "What's happening? Why am I back here, where I was created?"

"It's good to see you again, 16," Trunks responded, his soft voice filled with relief. "I've got a lot to explain, and not much time to explain it in, I'm afraid…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef stood to his feet.

"Tempest can't be allowed to find this place," he said sternly, staring into space as if he was somehow able to see the mad god right before him. "Gabriel has to finish his training, and Trunks and Hanzo still haven't arrived yet." Zellis and the others followed the Namekian warrior as he walked out to the edge of Kami's Lookout, fists clenched and body trembling slightly. "I'll do what I can to buy us some time, but if Hanzo and Trunks don't get here soon, we're all finished."

Zellis stepped forward resolutely, fingers tightening around the handle of Miura's energy saber, which she held firmly in her right hand. Her eyes locked with Clef's, and some silent communication seemed to pass between them. The green-skinned warrior nodded once, smiling grimly as Zellis stood confidently by his side.

"Listen," she said, turning to face Elysia and Rika one last time. "If Tempest beats us, it's up to you guys to make sure he doesn't destroy the Time Chamber." Rika tried to protest, but Zellis continued, her voice sounding cold and hard to her own ears. "Don't you understand?! Hanzo and Trunks _have_ to use that chamber for training, otherwise Tempest will kill all of you!"

Without another word, Clef and Zellis stepped calmly off from the Lookout's edge, allowing themselves to fall for quite some time before flying toward Tempest's power signature. No words were spoken between the two valiant warriors, who streaked brightly through the darkening night sky, headed for a battle that they had no hope of winning.

But then again, no words were necessary…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part VII**

"**Trump Card."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 45,000,000

Android 16: 12,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef: 4,000,000

Dorian: 800,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,600,000

Hanzo: 13,000,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 20,000

Trunks: 15,000,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks and Hanzo rush to the Lookout for training as Zellis and Clef face off against Tempest, who has an unbelievable trick up his sleeve…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part VIII**_

"_**A Desperate Struggle."**_


	20. Chapter 19: A Desperate Struggle

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Mad God Saga, Part VIII**

"**A Desperate Struggle."**

_-I understand now…-_

Gabriel stood silently in the void, eyes closed, arms resting lightly at his sides. He was vaguely aware of his father, who stood before him, letting his own diminished energy flow easily into his child. The young half-Galdrian gave the briefest hint of a smile as he felt the Power beginning to course through his veins, filling his body with a warmth that was strangely comforting after spending the last several months within the cold, abysmal nothingness that was the Time Chamber.

_To think, that barely more than seventeen or eighteen hours have passed in the outside world_, Gabriel thought to himself, wincing slightly as he felt his father's disapproval flow into him along with the old Prince's knowledge and strength. _Right, I have to focus_, he silently reminded himself as he sensed a slight lessoning of his newfound power.

-_Yes, I understand as well_,- Dorian directed his thoughts to his son. -_I understand why your Galdrian energy never left you, despite having lived most of your life here, on Earth.-_ What would have passed as a mental sigh of comprehension flowed through Gabriel as his father continued. -_You have been chosen, my son. Chosen to wield this, our most ancient and destructive of powers. I pray that you will not abuse it…-_

_-Father!-_ Gabriel thought toward Dorian, filled with disbelief. -_You… You don't trust me?-_ The energy flowing into Gabriel from his father subtly changed to a comforting infusion of parental affection. The young half-Galdrian reveled in the feeling for a moment, before inwardly cursing himself for once again losing his concentration, and allowing yet more of the Power slip away from him.

-_Be calm, Gabriel_,- Dorian told him, helping his son to gather the errant strands of Power that had slipped from his grasp. -_We still have much to do, and very little time to do it, I'm afraid.-_ Once the wayward energy had been returned to Gabriel, Dorian once again began to add his own power to that of his son's. -_You _must_ learn to harness this Power, Gabriel. It is our only chance to defeat Tempest.-_

_-Yes, Father. Of course.-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef and Zellis landed before the mad god.

"Only the two of you?" Tempest sneered, soulless black eyes flickering slightly with amusement. "Perhaps your Saiyan friends have finally realized how futile it is to oppose me…" He waved his left arm in an encompassing arc, gesturing to the surrounding terrain: a great, deep canyon bordered on all sides by impossibly high and imposing mountains. "This should be a proper place to end this foolishness, don't you agree?"

As always, when Tempest spoke, knives of cold pain seared through the minds of Zellis and Clef. Even after facing the supposed god twice before, it was still nearly enough to take their breath away. Noticing their discomfort, Tempest began to laugh quietly, which only increased the startling pain that had seized his opponents.

"To the end," Clef whispered, almost too softly for his ally to hear. A quick glance from the corner of his eye showed him that Zellis, too, remained resolute in her decision to stall Tempest, regardless of the consequences.

"Yes… To the end," she agreed, bright green eyes flashing with vengeance. A soft green shimmer slowly flickered into existence around the fair-skinned Galdrian, as she called upon all of her native power to face off against this, her most hated enemy. The pale aura suddenly sprung up all around her slight form, a writhing thing of emerald light and heat that seemed to mirror her own internal storm.

Clef also began to power up, gritting his teeth as a tremendous amount of raw energy flowed violently through his body, forcing his versatile musculature to expand in an attempt to gather in even more power. The nimbus of light that sprung up around the Namekian was a blinding, shifting storm of white and blue energy, engulfing his entire body and flooding the surrounding canyon in unnatural, flickering radiance.

"Not bad," Tempest said, raising an eyebrow as he observed his opponents. He made no effort to strengthen himself in preparation for the battle, deciding instead to merely see what the two warriors would do. He didn't have very long to wait, however, as Clef made his first move.

The Namekian appeared behind Tempest, throwing an immense amount of power into a single, bone-shattering punch meant for the mad god's head. A simple shift to the side prevented any damage on Tempest's part, but Clef wasn't so lucky, as the massive deity spun quickly around, backhanding the green-skinned fighter away from him. Clef gasped in pain as he collided with the canyon wall, a full hundred yards or more from where Tempest stood.

Zellis was next, and her straightforward assault nearly managed to catch Tempest off guard. A flood of pure, radiant Galdrian energy engulfed the god's body, forcing him to gasp in surprise, and even a little pain. He didn't have long to be surprised, though, as the former Hunter continued her offensive with a lightning fast combination of slashes and thrusts, courtesy of her deceased brother's energy saber.

Tempest grunted in frustration as he found himself on the defensive, doing everything he could to keep his distance from the glowing, flaring blade of bright green energy. He was no fool, after all, and memories of his awakening on Tiris were still fresh in his mind. _Pain_. That weapon had been the only thing in his entire existence that had actually caused him to feel _pain_! And not merely the slightly irritating pain of being struck, but the full, agonizing, crippling pain of death…

"Never again!" Tempest shouted, a note of desperate near-panic in his voice. The fury of his exclamation was astoundingly powerful, and it was enough to drive the young woman back, to crack the walls of the surrounding mountains, and to force the earth beneath the combatants' feet to quake violently. Taking advantage of Zellis' astonishment, the mad god thrust his right arm forward, sending out a wave of invisible power that sent the Galdrian careening backward, where she crashed painfully into the far wall of the canyon.

The fierce winds of discharged energy that had filled the bowl around the fighters subsided as the short struggle came to a sudden end, leaving only Tempest still standing. His thick, spiky, silver-blue hair waved gently from side to side as the unnatural wind finally came to a halt, and his heavily muscled body trembled, just barely, with a mixture of exertion and, to his unending irritation, fear. These two had fought with a startling amount of determination this time, even more than they'd shown on Namek. _What could possibly be driving them now_? Tempest thought, narrowing his jet-black eyes as he watched his unmoving adversaries warily. _Surely killing all the Nameks couldn't have given them _this_ much motivation…_

Slowly, Zellis and Clef eventually rose to their feet, breathing heavily, faces streaked with dirt and sweat. They stood roughly fifty or so paces from one another, having struck different parts of the canyon wall, but Tempest still stood in the exact center, right where he'd been when the fighting had begun. The two allies moved cautiously toward each other, but the destructively powerful divinity made no move to stop them.

"I have to admit," Tempest said, his cold, distant voice echoing from off the surrounding mountains, "that you have both shown an incredible amount of determination thus far…" He smiled to himself as the two warriors finally stood together once again, as if simply by being close to each other they stood a better chance of surviving this face off. "In fact, in recognition of your fine efforts, I've decided to give the both of you a fighting chance."

As Clef and Zellis watched in amazement, Tempest closed his eyes and began to draw upon some internal well of power that the two warriors had never sensed from him before. Slowly, as if the action took a great amount of effort, the mad god raised both of his arms until they both stretched out directly before him. Zellis and her companion felt chills run down their spines as a faint glow surrounded each arm, red for his right arm and blue for his left. Eventually, each of Tempest's arms was completely engulfed in a small storm of red or blue energy, but still the supposed deity made no overt move to attack.

"Clef," Zellis whispered to her ally, who stood quietly beside her, letting his strength return to him in preparation for Tempest's next move. "What do you think he's doing? I've never seen anything like this before…"

The Namekian shrugged, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to discern their opponent's motive. "I have no clue… It feels like he's… I don't know how to explain it, I guess." His brow furrowed as he struggled to find the right words. "It's like he's _splitting_ his energy—" His observation was interrupted when a blinding flash of red and blue light filled the bowl around them, and the sound of shattering stone echoed throughout the canyon. The ground shook, though Clef and Zellis were unsure if it was due to Tempest's display of energy, or the collision of stone as the mountains around them began to crumble away.

The storm of light continued unabated for several minutes, and when the dust and energy finally died down, the two courageous warriors found themselves faced with a frightening new dilemma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Hanzo gasped in disbelief.

The two Saiyan warriors, along with Android 16, had just stepped out of Dr. Gero's lab when they felt a strange shift in Tempest's power. The three of them had felt when the battle between Zellis, Clef, and the supposed god began, and Trunks had been forced to give 16 the condensed version of the events so far. The stoic android remained silent, only turning his gaze toward the cave mouth, sensing the slight changes in power that told him that the battle was still being fought. Now, as they were about to leave for the Lookout, Tempest's mysterious outburst of energy had everyone worried.

"Trunks, something is terribly wrong," 16 stated, never taking his attention from the direction in which the battle was being waged. "Not only do I sense the energy readings of Tempest, Zellis, and Clef, but of two others also." Trunks and Hanzo waited a moment for more information, but none was forthcoming.

"Maybe some of our friends finally arrived to help?" Trunks wondered hopefully, though he doubted that was true. According to the plan, Zellis and Clef should have entered the Time Chamber while the two Saiyans came here to recruit 16, though Tempest's arrival had forced a change in the original design. So, with Clef and Zellis battling the mad god, Gabriel must have been the one to enter the chamber in their stead. That left only Elysia, Rika, or Dorian to rush to their companions' aid, and Trunks was unsure if any of the three of them were strong enough to draw 16's attention as these new power levels had.

"No, the powers that I am sensing are far too great to belong to any of your comrades," Android 16 responded, turning his attention to Trunks and Hanzo. "I am afraid that Tempest has somehow called upon two unknown allies, and their power is startling similar to his own."

"Allies?!" Hanzo exclaimed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Why the hell would he need allies? Z and Clef can't be causing him_ that_ much trouble!" The full-blooded Saiyan walked purposefully to the edge of the small cliff that led into Gero's lab, obviously intending to fly to his companions' assistance.

"Hanzo, wait!" Trunks said, rushing to his friend's side. "You can't go, damn it! We _have_ to get to the Lookout, remember? If we don't use the Time Chamber, there's no way we'll be able to beat Tempest!"

"Trunks is right, Hanzo," 16 interrupted in his monotone, mechanical voice. "The two of you must return to the Lookout. I will join your friends in their struggle against Tempest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef and Zellis were rendered speechless.

After the dazzling display of light had finally died down, the two allies had found themselves face to face with a duo of warriors that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Both resembled Tempest, though they were of smaller stature, and their power signatures were much lower than the mad god's. The mysterious new fighter who stood on the left hand side of Tempest seemed to be glowing with an aura of shimmering blue energy, while the one who stood to the right exuded red. Both of them remained utterly silent as they stared down Clef and Zellis, hatred clearly evident in their cold black eyes.

"As I said before," Tempest finally spoke, breaking the silence at last, "I have decided to give the two of you a fighting chance, since you've shown such determination thus far." He smiled and crossed his massive arms over his chest, evidently pleased by Zellis and Clef's reactions to his newly spawned warriors. "This," Tempest said, gesturing toward the glowing blue fighter, "is Castor, and his partner," he continued, indicating the red one, "Pollux. Both warriors share my knowledge of combat techniques and abilities, though their strength is much, _much_ weaker than my own. The two of you will battle my fighters, since you obviously have no chance against me. If you win," Tempest said, flashing his two opponents a malicious grin, "I will _consider_ leaving you in peace."

Castor and Pollux immediately rushed their startled opponents, still remaining eerily silent. Clef and Zellis met their assault head on, clashing intensely with Tempest's warriors, who proved to be incredibly powerful. The battle was short and heated, with neither side clearly holding an advantage when Zellis and Clef disengaged themselves from their opponents, seeking to gain a moment of respite.

It was obvious that Castor and Pollux had each singled out one of the Earth's defenders, with the red-enshrouded being facing off against Clef while his ally chose Zellis. Sensing that this battle was going to become even more violent as it went on, Clef called upon all of his power as he launched himself toward Pollux. Deciding that her companion's approach was indeed the best option, Zellis' body exploded in a flash of blinding Galdrian energy as she rushed Castor, who looked completely unconcerned as the young noblewoman made contact.

Clef and Pollux immediately took to the air, exchanging blows as they slowly ascended higher and higher, yet still neither warrior seemed to hold a definite advantage. _Fine by me_, the Namekian thought, barely dodging a right hook thrown by Pollux. _If the battle continues like this, Zellis and I should be able to hold them off long enough for Trunks and Hanzo to make it to the Lookout._ Clef smiled as he saw an opening in his glowing-crimson opponent's apparently perfect defense, and he quickly took advantage of it. Pollux opened his mouth to scream as Clef drove his knee hard into the mysterious warrior's abdomen, though no sound escaped. The green-skinned fighter followed up with a solid back-handed blow to Pollux's jaw, which sent the scarlet entity spiraling toward the ground below, where he collided with a deafening impact.

Zellis was having a slightly harder time than her Namekian ally, since Castor seemed to be a match for the young noblewoman's uncanny speed. It seemed to the green-haired Galdrian that, no matter what tactic she tried, Castor was simply too fast to hit. After playing tag with Tempest's warrior for nearly an hour, Zellis finally realized what needed to be done. Each time that Castor made his lighting quick moves, he left a faint trail of wispy blue energy behind, like the tail of a comet. By following this discharge, the slight Galdrian woman was able to catch up with Castor, who looked genuinely stunned when his opponent seemingly materialized before him. A single well placed blow sent the glowing blue being careening into the wall of the surrounding canyon.

Clef dropped down from the sky to land lightly beside Zellis, who was panting slightly from exertion after her heated struggle against Castor. The attention of both warriors was immediately drawn to Tempest, who remained still, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic expression upon his frighteningly perfect features.

"So, perhaps I really _did_ under estimate your resolve," the immense deity spoke softly, uncrossing his arms. "Something has definitely got the two of you riled up though, doesn't it? Care to explain?" When his inquiry was met only with silence, Tempest's impassive expression changed to one of open hostility. "Speak, damn you! Where are the Saiyans, and what are you hiding from me?!"

Clef took a defiant step forward, fists clenched as he grinned humorlessly at the mad god. "Well, defeat us," he said, obviously mocking Tempest's earlier declaration, "and we'll _consider_ telling you." The Namekian could tell that his blatant lack of fear annoyed and unnerved the supposed god, and it made him smile slightly. _Well, it's nice to know that even if we can't keep up with him physically, at least Tempest's ego is vulnerable…_

Castor and Pollux, having recovered from their confrontations against Zellis and Clef, came to stand beside their master once again, faces devoid of any emotion. Without taking his eyes from his opponents, Tempest merely nodded his head once, and the two summoned beings walked slowly forward. A faint nimbus of energy surrounded each warrior, red for Pollux and blue for Castor, and the canyon began to fill with the heaviness that accompanied a sudden influx of power. The sky overhead seemed to darken, and jagged bolts of unnatural lightning tore through the air around the five combatants, their accompanying thunder-cracks echoing throughout the canyon and causing the earth to tremble.

"Clef," Zellis whispered, eyes wide with fear as Castor and Pollux continued to gather more and more energy to themselves, causing their already incredible power levels to sky rocket. "I think… I think this is it." The Namekian didn't respond verbally, but the trembling noblewoman saw him nod agreement out of the corner of her eye. _Okay then_, she thought, clutching tightly to her Galdrian energy saber and steeling herself for the battle to come. _This is for you, Miura. _

_To the end…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo spun around in mid-flight.

"Damn it Hanzo, not now!" Trunks shouted, stopping beside his comrade. "There isn't anything we can do for them, so let's get going, it's not much further to the Lookout!" When Miura's half-brother failed to respond, Trunks grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "Hanzo!"

"Don't touch me!" the Saiyan warrior shouted, pulling away and grabbing the front of Trunks' black shirt. "Don't _ever_ touch me, understand?" He glared mercilessly at the purple-haired young man, eyes full of a madness that Trunks had never seen before in his friend. "You go to the Lookout it you want," he continued, calming down just a little, "but I'll not abandon Clef and Zellis to death."

"They can handle themselves," Trunks replied, knowing how hollow those words sounded. "Besides, 16 will be there to help them soon, Hanzo. I _know_ they can hold out until then…"

"You damned liar," Hanzo hissed, releasing his grip on Trunks' shirt. "You may be willing to let them sacrifice themselves for us, but I'm not. How can they hope to win against these two new powers, huh? You know as well as I do that both of them are nearly as strong as Tempest himself!"

"They made this decision," Trunks responded hotly, wishing to continue his journey to the Time Chamber. "If we don't get to the Lookout, then their deaths will be for nothing! If they're going to be brave enough to hold Tempest off until our training is finished, then for God's sake let them!" It was a long time before Hanzo spoke again, and when he did, his tone sent chills down Trunks' spine.

"Fine. But Tempest will burn in hell for this, mark my words. And I'll be the one to send him there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle intensified.

Castor and Pollux attacked their opponents with complete disregard for their own lives. Both warriors seemed to gladly take blows that would have crippled any other fighter, all for the sake of landing their own crushing attacks against their weakening opponents. Nothing that Clef or Zellis did seemed to matter, and the battle was slowly shifting to Pollux and Castor's favor.

The hours passed by in a blur as the two exhausted defenders went blow for blow with Tempest's pets, and they found themselves on the losing side. Not only did the red and blue warriors possess a seemingly unending amount of power and stamina, but their speed bordered on the impossible, which filled Clef and Zellis with a deep feeling of hopelessness. And all the while, Tempest merely looked on impassively.

Zellis eventually found herself separated completely from her ally, and fighting with blind rage against Castor, who seemed to be in no worse condition than he had been when the fight began, hours and hours ago. The shining green energy saber felt heavy to her exhausted arms, and she found herself almost unable to make any moves against her glowing blue opponent. _I tried_, she thought to herself, surprised to find her mind just as fatigued as her body. _It's all up to you guys now…_

As the warrior from Galdria prepared herself for the inevitable, a small spark of power seemed to spring up within her, causing a newfound strength to flow through her weary body, and a quiet voice seemed to speak to her silently. _No, this can't be the end_,the voice, which she soon realized was her own, spoke. _I made a vow, on Galdria, to avenge Miura's death! Me, not anyone else!_

With a savage scream of rage, Zellis launched herself toward Castor, no longer bothering to defend herself from the entity's brutal attacks. Every blow from the glowing blue creature that struck her small body seemed to cause Zellis no harm as the fountain of vengeance-driven strength continued to empower her. Suddenly, the young noblewoman saw her chance, and she took it.

The aura of blinding Galdrian power that engulfed Zellis suddenly increased tenfold as she dashed inside of Castor's defenses and thrust upward with her saber, the blow meant for her opponent's throat. Castor saw the attack at the last moment and managed to shift his body to the left, just enough to foul Zellis' attack slightly. The flaring blade of searing green energy tore easily through Castor's torso, traveling upward in a crooked path and eventually slicing cleaning through his right shoulder, causing half of the mysterious fighter's body to simple explode into a thousand shards of light.

Both Clef and Pollux halted their battle when they felt Zellis' outburst of power, and they could only look on in awe as Castor was ostensibly obliterated. It wasn't until the blinding flash caused by Zellis' attack had cleared that Clef realized what was about to happen.

"Zellis!" he screamed, rushing quickly toward his companion, Pollux only a step or two behind. "Zellis, get down!" But his warning came too late, as what was left of Castor lashed out with all of his remaining power, which was surprisingly incredible even after taking a mortal wound. With his remaining arm, Castor delivered a thunderous backhanded blow to the side of Zellis' head, filling the canyon with an audible crack before sending the now-limp noblewoman crashing into the distant wall of rock. Clef was immediately upon Castor, throwing an amazing amount of ki into one single attack that completely removed any trace of the blue-enshrouded warrior from existence.

Clef breathed a sigh of relief when Castor was killed, having nearly forgotten about his own opponent. Pollux came up from behind like a blur, wrapping his arms tightly around the Namekian and seeking to crush the life from him. The green-skinned bodyguard cried out in pain as he felt his bones being compressed to their breaking point, and he was able to cast one final glance toward the motionless form of Zellis before pain and exhaustion caused him to black out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Dorian exited the chamber.

Elysia, Rika, Popo, and Bulma awaited them outside, but both Galdrians seemed not to notice them, instead turning their attention outside, beyond the Lookout. The energy radiated by Tempest and his remaining lacking was beyond belief, but it was the fading power signatures of Zellis and Clef grabbed Gabriel and Dorian's attention the most.

"Father, I have to help them," Gabriel said firmly, squeezing the handle of his energy saber tightly. "It's time for me to end this." Before Gabriel could leave to assist his dying friends, however, Dorian put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No, Gabriel," the silver-haired Galdrian Prince replied, eyes narrowing as he stared his son down. "You still aren't as strong as you need to be to kill Tempest, and you'd only be throwing your life away now, do you understand?" Gabriel was about to protest when Hanzo and Trunks landed on the Lookout and rushed in toward the Time Chamber.

The two Saiyans, ignoring the questions about their absence that were asked by their friends and family, moved quickly toward the chamber, stopping only long enough to open the large, vault-like door. Before entering, however, Trunks flashed his mother a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, considering the current situation. "This will all be over soon, I promise." With that, the Time Chamber door was closed, sealing the two Saiyan warriors inside for what would be to them a long year of intense training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Clef could breathe again.

The stunned Namekian, who found himself lying on the ground, looked up to see a towering stranger dressed in green and black standing quietly above him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Clef was surprised to see Pollux lying several yards away, apparently as stunned as he was. The orange-haired stranger offered his hand to Clef, who remained unsure of what to do.

"I mean you no harm," the black-and-green-clad giant said in a cold, monotone voice. "I was sent here by Trunks to assist you in this battle, and my name is Android 16." The proffered hand remained, and Clef took it, relieved to find a new ally amid all of this chaos. "I am glad I made it in time, before that creature was able to kill you."

"Not as glad as I am," Clef muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as Pollux rose slowly to his feet. "Oh no, Zellis!" he gasped, suddenly remembering what had happened to his friend. He attempted to run to her, where she still laid unmoving on the ground several yards away, but was restrained by 16.

"The girl lives, though she is unconscious and her life readings are very faint," the android said without emotion. "I fear that nothing can be done for her." Clef looked up into 16's face, noticing that throughout his entire speech, the android had never taken his eyes off from his opponents, Tempest and Pollux. "Clef, if you are unfit to continue this battle, then please stand aside."

"No, I'm alright," Clef said, fueled now by rage and a desire to avenge Zellis. "But I should warn you, 16. Even if we somehow manage to beat Pollux, Tempest will tear us to shreds."

"I am aware of this," 16 replied, readying himself for the coming fight as Pollux began walking menacingly toward them. "Good luck, Clef." Suddenly the large android was off, dashing silently toward Tempest's summoned ally, fist pulled back and ready to strike. If Pollux was surprised to find himself facing off against a new opponent, he showed no sign of it, merely meeting 16's assault head on. The sounds of battle once again filled the canyon as the two silent warriors did everything in their power to kill each other.

Clef was only a moment or two behind 16, and he entered the fray immediately, finding to his surprise that Pollux now seemed much weaker than before. Realization struck the Namek like a physical blow: Castor and Pollux must have fed off of each other's energy, so when his partner was killed, the red-enshrouded warrior's power must have suffered also. _I don't believe it!_ Clef thought, narrowly avoiding a poorly-thrown punch from Pollux. _Maybe we _do_ have a chance now!_

Sure enough, Pollux was forced back by the combined strength of Clef and 16, who were relentless in their attempt to destroy the summoned warrior. Yet even with their united power, it took several hours to finally overwhelm Pollux, who was destroyed in a flash of power discharged by 16. The android had removed his own hands from his arms, revealing the two powerful cannons that were skillfully hidden there. After placing them against the ground, 16 fired a stunning amount of energy into the earth, which then exploded upward around Pollux, engulfing him and eradicating him completely. Clef, exhausted from his earlier struggle against the glowing-crimson being, could only look on in satisfaction.

Tempest's black eyes twitched slightly as he watched his last creation disappear within the massive column of energy that had sprung up from the ground beneath him. As the display of power died down, the mad god turned his attention to Clef and 16, calm rage spreading slowly across his pale face. Tempest flexed his fingers in anticipation of the battle to come.

"You should have had the decency to die by Pollux's hand," the supposed deity said harshly, glaring at Clef. "And you," he continued, casting a baleful glance at 16, "should have minded your own business. Now you'll share the Namek's fate." A shimmer of multicolored energy manifested itself around Tempest, growing steadily brighter with each passing moment, until it eventually became painful to look at. "I will not be as merciful as my creations, I'm afraid. You will suffer an eternity before I finally allow you both to die!"

Clef stood trembling as Tempest's power reached a level that he had never thought possible. "My God," he whispered, backing up several paces until he stood right next to 16. "How is this possible?" He cast a questioning glance upward at the android, surprised to find no sign of fear in his stoic expression.

"His power is beyond our ability to contest," the android said simply. "Pray that he chooses to torment us, or else we'll be dead in a matter of seconds." Noticing Clef's expression of surprise at his words, 16 elaborated. "If he chooses to kill us outright, we will have failed in stalling him. Should he decide to make us suffer, as he said, then perhaps Trunks and Hanzo will be able to complete their training."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest was true to his word.

For what seemed like unending hours to Clef and 16, the mad god proceeded to toy with them, using only enough power to inflict the maximum amount of pain without _actually_ killing either of them. It was painfully obvious that neither fighter stood even a remote chance against Tempest, though they both fought valiantly despite the overwhelming despair brought on by the divinity's frightening power. Time dragged by, each moment a lesson in pain and suffering for Clef and 16.

Clef crumpled to the ground after being struck in the jaw by a right hook thrown by Tempest, who then proceeded to batter 16 mercilessly into the ground. The Namekian watched in horror as the android was nearly torn to pieces by Tempest, who laughed gleefully as he continued beat upon the nearly helpless 16. Clef staggered to his feet, doing everything in his power to channel all of his remaining energy into one final blast. The energy came to him, though he was shocked at how little power he had left, and he placed his right arm out before him, gripping his wrist tightly with his left hand for support. He vision blurred for a moment, but eventually it cleared enough for him to launch the desperate attack.

Tempest noticed the Namek's final gambit at the last possible instant, and his massive body was completely engulfed in the ensuing explosion of blue and white ki. The canyon was illuminated eerily by the unnatural light, and Clef was able to see Zellis' motionless body before he collapsed to the ground himself.

16, who was damaged greatly during Tempest's last assault, struggled to his hands and knees, nearly half of his head crushed and sparking erratically. He was unsurprised to find his legs unwilling to respond to his commands, so he instead began to crawl slowly toward Clef as the explosion of energy began to die down. He collapsed at the green-skinned warrior's side as Tempest emerged unscathed from the storm of energy.

"Do you see how pointless your continued struggle is, Namek?" Tempest asked, voice filled with scorn. "Oh how I enjoyed massacring your people… And to think, now I can finish the job." Clef clenched his fists as tears ran down his face, though he knew he was no match for the mad god. Soon, the Namekian race would truly be extinct.

"Clef, do not despair," 16 said, his mechanical voice sounding weak and his speech slurred. "Hope is not lost. My sensors indicate that it has been nearly twenty-four hours since my arrival here upon the battlefield."

_Twenty-four hours!_ Clef thought in disbelief. Tempest had been tormenting the two of them for almost an entire day? The Namek shook his head, wondering how many times he had lapsed into unconsciousness during the nightmare battle. _No wonder I can barely move…_ Suddenly, Clef realized the true meaning of 16's words: he hadn't been informing the Namekian of how long they had been fighting, rather he had been telling Clef that soon, Trunks and Hanzo should be finishing their training! This knowledge seemed to grant the bodyguard from Namek a new power, and he managed to stand to his feet, barely.

_It's not over yet_, he told himself with a grim smile. _Just a little longer, I only have to hold on for a little longer…_

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mad God Saga, Part VIII**

"**A Desperate Struggle."**

**Power Levels**

Castor: 5,000,000

Castor, powered up: 15,000,000

Castor, maxed out: 17,500,000

Pollux: 5,000,000

Pollux, powered up: 15,000,000

Pollux, maxed out: 17,500,000

Pollux, weakened after Castor's destruction: 8,000,000

Tempest: 45,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 62,000,000

Android 16: 12,000,000 (estimate only)

Android 16, damaged during battle with Tempest: 4,500,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef: 4,000,000

Clef, powered up: 10,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 15,000,000

Clef, injured during battle with Tempest: 2,500,000

Dorian: 800,000

Dorian, after Time Chamber training: 875,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 1,600,000

Gabriel, after Time Chamber training: 3,200,000

Hanzo: 13,000,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 12,000

Trunks: 15,000,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

Zellis, Galdrian Power Up: 5,500,000

Zellis, (from above) maxed out: 9,000,000

Zellis, (from above) Galdrian Saber Attack: 16,000,000

Zellis, injured during battle with Castor: 100,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The Earth trembles as the battle against Tempest continues, and Clef and 16 find themselves greatly outmatched. Will the new power gained by Trunks and Hanzo during the Time Chamber training be enough to finally end Tempest's reign of terror?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part IX**_

"_**Vendetta."**_


	21. Chapter 20: Vendetta

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Mad God Saga, Part IX**

"**Vendetta."**

The mad god glared at his opponents.

For nearly a day now Tempest had been tormenting the two warriors, using every skill at his disposal to inflict a tremendous amount of pain, but the Namek and his robotic ally refused to submit. All during the night, their screams had echoed throughout the canyon, music to the supposed god's ears, but still the two of them had fought on, despite the hopelessness of their situation.

_And now it looks like the Namek's caught his second wind_, Tempest thought angrily to himself as Clef stood defiantly, unconcerned with his numerous wounds and unafraid of the frighteningly powerful opponent before him. _He certainly has spirit_, the mad god begrudgingly admitted, watching with narrowed black eyes as the green-skinned warrior began to call upon even more energy from his dwindling reserves.

Without warning, the Namekian charged Tempest, body surrounded by a nimbus of pale blue energy, fist pulled back in preparation for a strike. The grey-clad deity easily sidestepped the clumsy attack and countered with one of his own, this time a focused right hook that should have drilled the weakening Namek into the ground. The attack, however, met no resistance, and Tempest was slightly amazed when he discovered that Clef was nowhere to be seen.

_Clever_, the muscular divinity thought, seeking out the Namek's power signature rather than searching for him with his eyes. It didn't take long to locate Clef, since the bodyguard made his location known when he launched a concentrated beam of ki from behind Tempest. _Enough of this_, the mad god silently said as he gathered energy around himself and vanished from sight, causing the Namekian's attack to fly unhindered across the canyon, where it struck the opposite wall.

It was now Clef's turn to go on the defensive, seeking out his opponent not with sight, but with his mind's eye. Unwilling to allow his opponent any chance to counterattack, Tempest immediately appeared behind the green-skinned fighter, placing one massive arm tightly around Clef's neck and twisting the Namek's own arm to an incredibly painful angle behind him. Clef struggled, but it was no use.

He was hopelessly caught in the clutches of the mad god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Android 16 looked on in silent horror.

It appeared that this battle had finally come to an end, and Dr. Gero's creation cursed his wretched luck. No matter how hard he tried, his body simply wouldn't obey his commands, due to the damage inflicted by Tempest during last night's chaotic battle. Had he been an organic life form, perhaps adrenaline would have kicked in by now, as it had for Clef, allowing him to continue fighting regardless of his physical condition…

Suddenly 16's attention was drawn away from the battle, as his sensors indicated two incredibly high power levels flying toward the canyon from the east. Both were moving at an unbelievable speed, and the android judged that they'd arrive on the battlefield in moments. Returning his attention to the one-sided struggle between Clef and Tempest, 16 could only hope so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef felt the approaching powers.

Even through the pain that shot through his weary, broken body, the valiant Namekian was aware of the change in the air around him, and he wondered if Tempest could feel it also. The loosening of the supposed god's grip around his neck seemed to prove that this was so, and Clef would have laughed had he been able to. Closer and closer the two energy signatures came, until finally the entire canyon was filled with a blinding flash of golden-yellow light.

The atmosphere within the ravine became charged with power, and the air suddenly felt heavier and harder to breathe. Slowly, as the light died down, the suffering Namekian could make out two new forms, standing between himself and 16, who knelt unmoving several yards away.

"Let the Namek go," a stern voice filled with wrath said slowly, taking a threatening step toward Tempest, who still held Clef in a strong submission hold. When the mad god made no move to do as ordered, the voice, strangely familiar to Clef, spoke again. "I said let him go, before I _make_ you."

Finally, after several moments of tense silence, Tempest released Clef and shoved him toward the two newcomers. The canyon became dark once again, lit only by the pale light of dawn as the unnatural illumination vanished completely, and the warrior from Namek was relieved to see both Trunks and Hanzo, clad in jet-black jumpsuits and white Saiyan armor with matching boots and gloves, standing calmly before him.

Hanzo moved forward to help Clef, ignoring Tempest as if he was completely unconcerned with the evil deity's presence. As the beaten and bloodied Namek was assisted to his feet, he met Hanzo's gaze and felt shock run through him like a current of electricity, for this was _not_ the same man he'd come to know over the last two years. The Saiyan's dark eyes were filled with an intensity that Clef had never seen before, and his face was set in an expression of fiery determination. Hanzo was noticeably larger, having gained muscle mass through his Time Chamber training, but even if he'd remained the same size, there was no denying his newfound strength.

It was this new power that startled Clef the most, for not only did it radiate freely from Hanzo, but even from this distance the warrior from Namek could sense the same destructive energy emanating from Trunks, who stared Tempest down coldly. Yet if their godlike opponent himself was concerned with Hanzo and Trunks' obvious increase in power, he showed no sign of it. Clef was snapped out of his reverie when Hanzo spoke.

"Can you move on your own?" Miura's half-brother asked in a tone of honest concern that caught Clef off guard so much that at first he couldn't even respond.

_I can't believe how much he's changed_, the last Namekian thought as he stared at Hanzo for a long, silent time. _Miura, you'd be so proud…_ Hanzo repeated the question, this time a little louder, and was relieved when his green-skinned ally nodded affirmation.

"Then take 16 and Z back to the Lookout," Hanzo continued, standing Clef firmly on his feet and holding him steady until he was sure that the Namekian could indeed stand on his own. "There's nothing more that any of you can do here, so just get back to the Lookout, where you'll all be safe." The Saiyan warrior cast a baleful glare toward Tempest, tightening his grip on Clef's shoulders. "Trunks and I'll handle _him_; you've done more than enough." The Namekian bodyguard nodded again, finding it hard to speak in the presence of this new and determined Hanzo, so different from the one he'd come to know…

With a light push to get him going, Clef made his way as quickly as possible to where Zellis still laid unconscious after her defeat at Castor's hands. Her breathing was shallow, and blood, now mostly congealed, trickled slowly from a terrible wound near her right temple. Ignoring the agonizing pain that continued to tear through his body, Clef gently picked the limp noblewoman up and placed her over his shoulder, relieved to find that the slight girl was indeed as light as she looked. With the added weight of Zellis, it took the Namek a longer time to reach 16, who still looked on silently as Trunks, Hanzo, and Tempest faced off.

"Their powers have grown substantially," the damaged android said, only stating the obvious. "With their new strength, Hanzo and Trunks should have no problem defeating Tempest." Clef could only nod as he struggled to get the bulky android's arm around his neck, knowing that it would be futile to try and support 16 on his free shoulder, as it was hard enough just to keep from dropping Zellis. Once 16 was steadied against him, Clef used all of his remaining energy to take slowly to the air, praying that he'd be able to make it back to the Lookout without dropping either of his injured companions.

Or passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tense silence filled the canyon.

The three combatants hadn't moved since Clef's departure with 16 and Zellis, but now Tempest uncrossed his arms and planted his feet more solidly upon the ground beneath him, prepared to meet the Saiyans' upcoming assault head on. But more time passed, and the mad god began to feel annoyed by his opponents' stalwart reluctance to begin the battle.

_I see now_, Tempest thought to himself as a cold wind blew gently through his silver-blue hair. _They want _me_ to strike first… But why? What could they possibly have in mind?_ He narrowed his black, soulless eyes as he stared intently at his two opponents, who both remained unafraid of his obvious displeasure. More time passed, and finally Tempest had had enough. _They want me? Then so be it!_

The supposed deity's movements were too fast to be seen, and he covered the distance between himself and the two Saiyans in the blink of an eye. Two well placed strikes should have disabled Tempest's arrogant opponents rather quickly, but it was the mad god himself who was suddenly forced to go on the defensive. _After images?!_ he silently raged as the two motionless Saiyans before him faded from sight, with the real attack coming from behind. It took all of Tempest's impressive speed and agility to avoid the onslaught of golden energy that showered down around him, forcing him back and causing the rage inside of him to erupt to the surface.

"Arrogant bastards!" he screamed as wave after wave of multicolored power emanated outward from his body, instantly dissipating the Saiyans' energy attacks whenever the two came in contact with each other. "Did you truly think that I'd be so easily fooled by—" Tempest was unable to finish his statement as Hanzo and Trunks suddenly materialized before him, bodies engulfed by the golden-yellow aura of Super Saiyan power.

The sudden appearance of his opponents caught the mad god off guard, and Trunks and Hanzo took advantage of his lapse in control. Throwing an unthinkable amount of energy into their attacks, the two Super Saiyan warriors began facing Tempest in hand to hand combat, for the first time in months confident of their ability to subdue the evil divinity. For the first several minutes of combat, every punch and kick thrown by the Saiyans made solid contact, and they pressed their obvious advantage as Tempest did everything in his power to avoid the punishing blows. The battle continued for nearly an hour before the mad god changed tactics.

Another outburst of multihued energy exploded outward from Tempest, forcing his two opponents back as they struggled to remain on their feet. Suddenly, the energy that had been discharged was drawn back inward, where it was quickly absorbed by the deity's body, causing his strength and speed to increase tenfold. He rushed the stunned Super Saiyans and swept them off their feet with a well placed leg sweep, and followed up with a sudden burst of ki from his right hand, which engulfed Hanzo and Trunks in a flare of rainbow energy. But as the blinding flash caused by Tempest's attack died down, he was filled with wrath, for the two Super Saiyans were now nowhere to be found.

"Still using the same old tricks," a voice said from behind Tempest. The mad god whirled around, amazed to find the Saiyan warriors standing calmly behind him, golden-yellow auras flaring about them like a living flame. "See Trunks, I told you this guy was nothing but a pushover."

"Well I'll be damned," Trunks responded with a cocky grin that was the mirror of his deceased father's. "You _were_ right for a change. And to think, we haven't even shown him our best yet…" The half-Saiyan shook his head in dismay, as if disappointed that he wouldn't be able to show off his new technique.

"You lie, Saiyan dogs," Tempest growled, unwilling to believe that the two warriors before him had been holding back thus far. "Have you already forgotten your failure on Namek? You couldn't win then," he said, gathering a tremendous amount of power to himself, "and you can't win now." The god continued to power up, grinning maliciously as he did so, but the two Super Saiyans looked on with barely concealed amusement.

"What do you say, Trunks?" Hanzo asked nonchalantly. "Should we end this with a bang or what?" Miura's older brother spread his legs out more beneath him, as if to steady himself for a great influx of power, and he clenched his fists tightly. "We've played with him long enough." Trunks nodded agreement before assuming a stance similar to Hanzo's, and both warriors began to draw upon the internal source of their Super Saiyan power. Before long, the atmosphere within the canyon was once again charged with energy, and bolts of pale blue lightning began to course through the two Saiyans' golden auras.

_I don't believe this!_ Tempest thought angrily as he continued to gather more and more energy in preparation for the next round of this conflict. _How could they have increased their power _so_ much? It hasn't been _that_ long since I humiliated them on Namek!_ Yet even as he watched, the two Super Saiyans began to glow brightly, and the lightning flashes around them seemed to increase. _What could be—?_

Without warning, the canyon erupted into chaos. The surrounding walls and mountains shattered into thousands of pieces, causing a rain of dust and stone to descend upon the three combatants. The ground began to shift and break, and the sun above was blocked out by the inconceivable light of the Super Saiyans' new power.

Deep within the pulsing, glowing sphere of energy that had surrounded Hanzo and Trunks, Tempest could just make out the shapes of his opponents. It seemed to him that both warriors' body mass had increased slightly, but not as it had when he faced them on Tiris. Their hair appeared different also, being composed of taller, "sharper" spikes than it had been before, and bolts of cold blue electricity continued to bolster the powerful nimbus of energy that surrounded both Saiyans. Suddenly Tempest understood what must have happened, and a slight echo of fear gripped him.

They had truly ascended beyond Super Saiyan, and had now become something else entirely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lookout trembled.

Gabriel shot instantly to his feet and looked to the west as he felt Hanzo and Trunks ascend to their new Super Saiyan power, a power unlike any that the young half-Galdrian had ever felt before. At this great distance it was impossible to be certain, but it felt to Gabriel that the two Saiyan warriors were now even more powerful than Tempest.

_Perhaps my Power won't be necessary after all_, he thought, feeling a slight pang of regret. _As long as Tempest is destroyed, it doesn't matter…_ Suddenly two more energy signatures, both very faint, could be felt approaching the Lookout from the direction of the battlefield. The power levels were as familiar to Gabriel as his own, and their weakness startled him.

"Clef and Zellis," he muttered, eyes wide with fear. The Namekian's power level was frighteningly low, and it was obvious he had given his all against the mad god. Zellis was another matter entirely, and Gabriel could sense that the young noblewoman was at death's door. "My God…"

"Is it them?" Rika asked, coming up beside her companion to stand at the Lookout's edge. She had obviously sensed Clef and Zellis' approach also, though the others were probably too preoccupied with the trembling of the Lookout. "Gabriel, they may not be able to make it here, we'd better go to them." Without waiting for Gabriel's response, the brown-haired girl leapt from the edge of the platform and tore through the air, flying in the direction she'd sensed Clef and Zellis. Gabriel was only a moment behind her.

It didn't take the two earthlings long to reach their battle-weary companions, and they were startled to find not only Clef and Zellis, but also an unidentified stranger who was leaning heavily against the fatigued and injured Namekian. When Rika and Gabriel approached the three fighters, Clef looked as if he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Thank God," Clef gasped, his flight path faltering slightly. "I never thought I'd make it back…" The Namekian's eyelids fluttered for a moment as his last reserves of strength left him, and Rika and Gabriel were forced to hold the weary warrior up as they relieved him of his two burdens.

Rika took the unconscious Zellis tenderly in her arms, gasping as she noticed the Galdrian noblewoman's terrible head wound. The green-haired girl felt cold to the touch, and her breathing was frighteningly shallow, as if every breath were a struggle. Rika flashed a worried glance at Gabriel as he supported the damaged Android 16 against his shoulder.

"I'm afraid the girl will not recover," 16 spoke slowly, his words becoming more and more slurred. "She has sustained terrible injuries, both external and internal. There is no hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest was no match for his opponents.

Blow after blow from the two super-powered Saiyan warriors slipped through the mad god's defenses, finding their mark and dealing tremendous pain, a feeling that was altogether alien to Tempest. It had been nearly ten-thousand years since had he faced _and _opponents who had the actual potential to physically harm him, and he didn't care for the feeling. Try as he might, however, Tempest was entirely unable keep up with Trunks and Hanzo.

"I've had enough!" the supposed deity shouted, finally able to distance himself from the two Super Saiyan warriors. "This nonsense has gone on long enough!" He clenched his teeth as power began flowing into him, surrounding his body in a flickering shell of multihued energy. "You're no match for—" Tempest's declaration went unfinished as a fist shining with golden-yellow ki broke through his blinding aura and connected solidly with his jaw, causing the mad god to stagger back several feet, where another attack was waiting for him.

Trunks came down on Tempest from above, throwing a volley-ball sized orb of golden power down toward his godlike opponent. It hit its mark and exploded with a deafening roar, sending cracks up and down the canyon walls and causing shards of rock to avalanche down onto the three combatants. Hanzo and Trunks easily avoided the rain of stone, and they took to the air, where they looked down with satisfaction upon the swirling, flaring explosion of power that had engulfed Tempest.

"I think we got him," Hanzo said, flashing his partner a smug grin. "I guess we were just too much for him, eh Trunks?" Bulma and Vegeta's son returned the grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"In the other timeline, Cell couldn't lay a hand on Gohan after he'd reached this level of power," Trunks responded. "And then there was only one 'Super Saiyan 2.' Tempest couldn't possibly hope to beat _two_ of us." The half-Saiyan opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a violent flash of multicolored power that emanated from below.

With a roar of fury, Tempest erupted up from the conflagration of Super Saiyan energy around him, body engulfed in a painfully blinding nimbus of radiant power. The godlike warrior was among his opponents almost instantly, lashing out with a combination of physical blows that forced the two Saiyans back. Every punch or kick thrown by Tempest, even those that were blocked or avoided, flooded Hanzo and Trunks' bodies with agony, and the mad god's power continued to rise by a staggering amount.

"Did you really think that I'd been beaten?" Tempest taunted as his adversaries struggled vainly to defend themselves against his onslaught. "I am a god! I _cannot_ be defeated in battle!" And, at least for the moment, it looked like his arrogant declaration was true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis lay unmoving upon the small bed.

After arriving on the Lookout, the injured noblewoman had been taken by Bulma and brought to the small chamber that Popo called home. It was sparse, with very little furnishings of any kind besides the bed and a small nightstand, but Clef and the others were assured that it was the most comfortable place on Kami's Lookout. And the best place for Zellis right now.

Clef, 16, Gabriel, Elysia, Rika, Dorian, Bulma, and Popo all stood silently around the battered young woman, as if their continued silence would somehow restore her to consciousness. After several minutes, Bulma shook her head and turned away.

"She's in a deep coma," the human woman said, brushing a few strands of pale blue hair from her forehead. "But other than the head trauma she suffered, she's in fairly good shape." Bulma turned her gaze toward Clef, eyes narrowing slightly. "It's you that I'm worried about," she said, walking over to the exhausted Namekian. "You're in worse condition than she is."

"I'm fine," he argued, forcing a smile. "Namekians are pretty durable, so Tempest didn't hurt me quite as much as he thought. I'll be better in no time." _I hope_. The injured warrior from Namek placed a hand on 16's shoulder and pushed him gently toward Bulma. "He's the one you _should _be worried about. Tempest knocked him around pretty bad."

Bulma walked a quick circle around the stalwart android, checking him over and making several mental notes to herself. She examined 16's head wound, which seemed to be the worst, before stepping back and nodding once.

"With a little work, we'll have you back to your old self in no time," she said cheerily, taking the android's hand and leading him out of the small and crowded chamber. "Although I've got to admit," she said thoughtfully, halting just outside the door, "I never thought I'd find myself _helping_ one of Gero's creations. But if Clef's vouching for you, you can't be that bad."

"Thank you," 16 said slowly, finding it harder and harder to talk as time went on. "Your assistance would be greatly—" Suddenly Dr. Gero's android turned his full attention to the western horizon, barely visible over the edge of the Lookout. "Tempest's power is increasing."

Clef, Gabriel, and the others exited the Lookout to stand outside with 16 and Bulma. The Namekian warrior gasped as he too felt the dramatic shift in Tempest's already incredible power. Again the Lookout trembled slightly, as if shockwaves from the mad god's energy were buffeting it.

"If the increases continue at this rate," 16 went on, as if unaware that the others had joined him, "Trunks and Hanzo will be outmatched. They do not have enough stamina to compete with Tempest now."

Clef, still in awe of the supposed god's limitless power, didn't notice when Gabriel grabbed his arm firmly. After several silent moments, and some shaking on Gabriel's part, the stunned Namekian turned his attention to the young half-Galdrian.

"Clef, listen to me," Gabriel said, locking eyes with the green-skinned warrior. "Come into the Time Chamber with me. If we train together, and if Trunks and Hanzo can hold out just a little while longer, maybe we can help them!" The young Galdrian looked over his shoulder at his father, who nodded in agreement. "I _have _to master this new power, Clef. It may be our only chance…"

"But," Clef began, finally shaking off his amazement. "I need time to rest up, or else I won't be of any use to you as a sparring partner." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Besides, do you really think any of us stand a chance against _that_?" he asked, pointing over the western side of the Lookout.

"Just come with me; inside the chamber you'll have an entire year to heal." Gabriel turned his back on his companions as he walked back into the Lookout's main building. "Clef, please come with me," he nearly begged, looking over his shoulder to see the Namek's decision.

There was a tense silence before Clef nodded, and together he and Gabriel made their way into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed as the battle raged on.

Trunks and Hanzo fought on, though they were slowly losing ground to the massively powerful deity. It seemed to them that, no matter how hard they tried or how long they fought, Tempest continued to gain strength, and he showed no signs of exhaustion or fatigue despite having been fighting for nearly two days straight.

Night fell and the battlefield darkened, illuminated only by the flaring auras of power that surrounded the three combatants. And two of those auras, both golden-yellow in color, were beginning to fade.

_This is madness!_ Hanzo thought as he struggled to block a violent roundhouse kick from Tempest. The blow was stopped, barely, but it left the Super Saiyan warrior open to attack from the other side, and the mad god exploited this weakness instantly. Pain shot through Hanzo's body as Tempest's left knee slammed into his ribcage, causing the breath in his lungs to explode outward.

"Hanzo!" Trunks cried as he rushed to his partner's aid, lashing out at Tempest with a bone-shattering punch meant for the mad god's head. The strike met only thin air, however, as Tempest used his supernatural speed to position himself behind Vegeta's son, and it was Trunks who felt a mind-numbing blow to the back of his skull. Both Saiyans plummeted to the ground below, colliding with a deafening impact.

"My, my," Tempest taunted, floating gently down to land mere feet away from his dazed opponents. "Where'd all that confidence go, I wonder?" He took several steps forward and placed his foot on Trunks' chest, slowly putting more pressure on the half-Saiyan as the minutes dragged slowly by. "You were doing _so_ well earlier…"

Suddenly Hanzo, who had landed several yards away from Trunks, leapt to his feet, a ball of glowing ki in each hand. With a shout of exertion, Miura's half-brother launched both attacks against Tempest, focusing all of his Super Saiyan 2 power into the balls of light. They struck their target solidly, causing Tempest to gasp in pain as he was knocked away from Trunks and drilled deeply into the opposing canyon wall.

"You shouldn't get so overconfident," Hanzo said slyly, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. Cold green eyes narrowed as he walked over to his unmoving companion and nudged him slightly with the tip of his white boot. "Trunks, what do you think you're doing, letting this guy walk all over you?" Trunks' own green eyes opened as he sat up stiffly, running a gloved hand through his long, spiked golden hair.

"Sorry, Hanzo," he replied with a grin as he stood up. "I guess I just got careless while _rescuing you_ from the clutches of that super-powered maniac." The half-Saiyan dusted a layer of dirt and debris from his white armor as he stretched, moaning comically and rubbing his lower back. "You know, I think I'm getting too old for this…"

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that you don't get any older," a blood-chilling voice whispered just behind him. Trunks gasped and spun around, only to come face to face with Tempest, who stood grinning maliciously right behind him. "Your lives end _now_."

Power instantly erupted from the mad god, forcing Trunks and Hanzo to struggle just to remain on their feet. The multihued nimbus of energy around Tempest continued to grow, and as it encompassed the two Super Saiyans, an unthinkable, strength-sapping pain spread throughout their bodies.

"This has gone on quite long enough!" Tempest shouted, unleashing more and more power. "You will both pay for causing me pain! And then I'll find where your friends are hiding, and they'll soon join you in death!" _I cannot believe the amount of power these two gained in so short a time!_ he thought to himself. _These Saiyans are far too resilient for their own good, and far too much of a threat to me…_

Flashing lights, explosions of energy, and the echoing screams of Trunks and Hanzo filled the canyon as Tempest began to happily fulfill his promise of death to the two Saiyan warriors, who struggled in vain against the superior power of the mad god.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part IX**

"**Vendetta."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 62,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 70,000,000

Android 16, damaged after battle with Tempest: 4,000,000

Bulma: 6

Clef, injured after battle with Tempest: 2,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 3,200,000

Hanzo, after Time Chamber training: 15,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo: 54,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, powered up: 58,200,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, maxed out: 63,900,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 12,000

Trunks, after Time Chamber training: 15,400,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 56,500,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, powered up: 60,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, maxed out: 65,000,000

Zellis, injured after battle with Castor: 50,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Trunks and Hanzo continue their valiant struggle against Tempest, who seems indestructible. Will Gabriel's new power be enough to destroy the mad god for good?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part X**_

"_**Losing Battles."**_


	22. Chapter 21: Losing Battles

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Mad God Saga, Part X**

"**Losing Battles."**

Hanzo collapsed.

The proud Saiyan warrior lay unmoving on the ground as a faint glimmer of dawn sunlight came streaming over the edge of the canyon wall above, filling the deep, rocky valley with pale golden light. He was vaguely aware of the continuing battle, between Trunks and Tempest, and he knew he had to return and help his outmatched comrade. Hanzo took a deep breath and attempted to stand, to no avail.

_But… But I have no power left_, he thought, looking down at his battered body in dismay. The blinding light and confident strength of his new transformation had finally left him at some point in the night, and now he was reduced to fighting in his normal state. _Facing Tempest like this is suicide! No matter what we do, he will _always_ hold the advantage!_

And it was true. It wasn't that Trunks and Hanzo were getting weaker, or rather, it hadn't been until now, it was simply that Tempest was _so_ much stronger than either Saiyan had imagined. All during last night's hellish battle, both Hanzo and Trunks had drawn upon reserves of power that neither of them had known they had, all in hopes of finally ending Tempest's existence, and every time one of them rose to a new level of power, the mad god wasn't far behind. He would allow his two desperate opponents to beat him back at first, to bolster their confidence, but eventually he would lash out with the full fury of his power, dwarfing anything that his adversaries could throw at him.

Victory was impossible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victory was within their grasp.

Gabriel was surprised at how quickly his control over the Power was developing, and he knew that, given enough time, he would be able to unleash all of his rage, all of his hatred, against Tempest. The Power filled him, slowly at first, building up as the minutes ticked by, infusing every part of the young half-Galdrian's body with a tingling warmth. _Soon_, he thought as the Power began to race through him so suddenly that it almost hurt. _Soon Tempest will pay_.

Clef stood near the entrance to the Time Chamber, staring out at the endless void of white nothingness that had surrounded him and Gabriel for the past several months. The half-breed warrior was barely distinguishable from his stark surroundings, so brightly and so purely did his body glow with the beautiful, yet strangely unsettling, light of his Power. During their tenure in the chamber, between bouts of intense sparring, Gabriel had kept mostly to himself, explaining that without solitude, the strength to manipulate this legendary force would not come to him. Having spent most of his life training by himself, Clef didn't argue with Gabriel's request, finding instead that the quiet, unchanging atmosphere of the Time Chamber served his own purposes just fine.

"We haven't got much time left," the Namekian spoke quietly to himself. "I only hope that Trunks and Hanzo can hold on…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks shimmered with the power of a Super Saiyan.

Somehow, despite all of the pain that he had endured during the night, despite all of the energy he had dispelled while battling Tempest, the light of a Super Saiyan continued to emanate blindingly from his body. Much to Tempest's chagrin.

_Not that it will do me much good_, Vegeta's son thought darkly. _If Hanzo and I as Super Saiyan 2s couldn't beat this maniac, I doubt that my normal Super Saiyan power will win this battle either… _But at least it was something, and it seemed to keep Tempest on guard, though he probably could eliminate both of the Saiyans at any time he chose. A look to his far left showed Trunks that Hanzo still hadn't recovered from Tempest's last assault. He didn't have time to worry about it, however, as the mad god chose that moment to launch his _next_ assault.

The sinister divinity was a blur of multicolored light as he sped silently toward Trunks, and the half-Saiyan was unable to make out any of the attacks that suddenly struck him as he was enveloped by waves of Tempest's disconcerting power. A strangled cry of anger escaped Trunks as he felt his own power weakening from the prolonged contact with Tempest's alien energy. It was as if the power of a Super Saiyan, or any other power for that matter, was rendered absolutely useless around the mad god.

_And that_, Trunks realized, _is why Tempest is unbeatable_. All other thoughts were wiped from the Super Saiyan's mind as the evil deity lashed out with a thunderous head-butt that took Trunks square between the eyes. The half-Saiyan staggered back, vision blurred and mind swimming as he struggled to maintain his composure. In that moment of weakness, Tempest continued his assault with a roundhouse kick that connected solidly with the left side of his opponent's head, sending the dazed Saiyan spiraling toward the canyon wall as his golden-yellow aura dissipated almost instantly.

Tempest wasn't finished, however, and he dashed silently after Trunks, both hands glowing brightly as he prepared to launch a volley of rainbow-colored energy at his stunned adversary. There was a brief flash of light as Tempest discharged his attack, and Trunks was caught completely unaware when the first wave of power collided with him, drilling him firmly into the opposing stone wall of the canyon as he cried out in misery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo struck.

With all of the power he could muster, Miura's older brother collided full force with Tempest, catching the mad god off guard and allowing almost all of his remaining energy to burst outward from his broken and exhausted body. The screams of both combatants echoed throughout the mountainous valley; Tempest's a scream of rage at having missed this opportunity to destroy Trunks, and Hanzo's a heart-wrenching cry of pain as the close proximity to the dark deity began taking its toll on him. The pale blue light of Hanzo's aura became enmeshed in the extraordinary illumination of Tempest's multihued power, causing the canyon to glow eerily in the pale dawn light.

Eventually the pain became too much to bear, and Hanzo separated himself from Tempest, leaping back and sliding to a stop as he assumed a defensive stance. He glared viciously at his opponent, dark eyes shining with anger as he studied the mad god. Despite all of their best efforts, it appeared that neither Trunks nor Hanzo had been able to damage Tempest at any time during the previous night's struggle. In fact, Hanzo judged that Tempest actually looked to be in better condition than he had just months ago, during the battle on Namek.

_It's as if he _feeds_ on our failure_, the panting Saiyan thought as he struggled for breath. _No matter what we do, he just keeps on getting stronger!_ The faint sound of heartless laughter caught Hanzo's attention, and he gasped and took a few steps back as Tempest made his way slowly toward him, body still glowing with a nimbus of multi-colored power.

"Very impressive, Saiyan," the mad god said in that same cold voice that sent shocks of physical pain through his opponents. "I had thought you dead, though I'm very glad to see that I was mistaken. It seems that you're the only one left to play with…" Tempest continued his threatening, slow march toward Hanzo as a smug grin stretched across his frighteningly perfect features. "You two have truly shocked me," Tempest said, tilting his head toward Trunks, who lay unmoving amid a pile of smoking rubble. "You should both be very proud. In all of my long life, no one has ever—"

The air around both combatants instantly became charged with energy, and Tempest gasped as two beams of solid, shining ki descended down upon him from above. It was too late for the mad god to avoid being struck, and he screamed in a mixture of pain and irritation as he was engulfed in a fiery explosion of blue and white power.

Hanzo felt his legs finally give out from underneath him, but before he could collapse again, a pair of strong hands took hold of him, steadying him as his vision began to blur. Through vision distorted by tears of exhaustion, Hanzo was able to make out two familiar faces in front of him: Gabriel and Clef. They were the last things he saw as his mind sought solace in the cool, comforting darkness of oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest emerged from the conflagration unscathed.

The rage he had experienced after being robbed of Hanzo's death now increased tenfold when he saw who his attackers were. _That damned Namek_, Tempest thought, body trembling slightly with resentment. _I should have killed him when I had the chance, rather than toy with him. Oh well…_ His cold gaze turned to a glare when he focused his attention on the other newcomer, a warrior that Tempest had thus far never seen. _Another one, huh? And where are all of these insects crawling out from, I wonder?_

The figure that stood at the Namekian's side appeared to be young, as far as these mortals reckoned things anyway, and both he and the Namek were dressed in the same white and black armor that the two Saiyans wore. The mysterious newcomer's long, raven-black hair was pulled tightly back in a long ponytail that hung nearly to his waist, and his skin was nearly as pale as Tempest's own. But it was the eyes that caught the mad god's attention, and he was shocked to see his own icy glare mirrored in the shining blue eyes of his new opponent.

_I don't believe this!_ Tempest mentally roared. _I can _feel_ this vermin exuding that same power… the same power as before!_ Long buried memories flooded suddenly into the sinister god's mind, and he was stunned as his previous defeat replayed itself in short, static scenes: a group of the cursed Galdrians, forcing him back as time wore on, pushing the advantage of sheer numbers; the arrogant Hevan warriors who had entered the fray, determined to assist their new Galdrian allies in destroying him; the three fighters from beyond the rift, where he himself had originated, pouring their power into the attack that would nearly seal his fate. All of these seemingly disjointed memories suddenly focused, and Tempest remembered…

_One of the Galdrians_, he silently mused, sensing the alien feeling of fear as it crept up within him. _One of those god-forsaken Galdrians dared to _face me_ in single combat! I should have been able to crush him, but…_ That strange, painful, blinding power that the Galdrian wielded had forced Tempest back, buying the three from the other dimension enough time to finish their attack. The attack that had ended the mad god's spree of destruction and death almost ten thousand years ago. _That same power…_

"Not again!" Tempest screamed, voice shrill with fear. "This time I _will_ crush you!" The air around the combatants suddenly exploded with light as the mad god called upon even more power, causing the ground to splinter and shift as the canyon began to crumble in upon itself. From within the terrible glow of multihued power, Tempest's roaring voice could still be heard. "_I will not lose again!_"

"Clef, grab Hanzo," Gabriel said calmly, standing his ground despite the tumultuous powers of the dark divinity. "I'll get Trunks, okay?" The young half-Galdrian saw his Namekian companion nod out of the corner of his eye before bending down to pick up the motionless form of Hanzo. Once the two of them were safely airborne, Gabriel walked purposefully across the quaking canyon, stopping to kneel down before the unconscious body of Trunks. "Looks like he did a number on you," Gabriel whispered, carefully picking up the battered Saiyan warrior. He was vaguely aware of Tempest behind him, continuing to gather more power, but he honestly didn't care. _This time he's finished._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Clef landed lightly upon the ground.

The two warriors, along with their unconscious companions, had flown as quickly as possible to escape the crumbling canyon, and they now stood in the middle of a dusty, barren wasteland, at the center of which was the pulsing, glowing light of Tempest's power. The perfect sphere of multi-colored energy floated slowly upward until it cleared the lip of the canyon, barely managing to make it out before the mountains surrounding it collapsed, filling the rocky, decimated valley completely in.

"How's Trunks," Hanzo asked in a weak voice. The Saiyan warrior had regained consciousness shortly after escaping the canyon, but he still looked haggard. His face was pale and dirty, with both blood and dust. His night-dark hair was matted and plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his suit of custom-made Saiyan armor was nearly obliterated. "Well, answer me," he prompted, pulling away from Clef's supporting grasp to stand on his own.

"He's pretty messed up," Gabriel answered honestly, looking down at the battered form of Trunks. "If he's going to make it, we've got to get him back to the Lookout soon. Otherwise…" he left the thought unfinished and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly though, we have more important things to worry about right now." The half-Galdrian tilted his head toward the slowly approaching sphere of glowing power. "He's sure taking his sweet time… Hanzo, take Trunks and get out of here. Clef, you know what needs to be done."

The Namekian nodded once before taking off toward Tempest's energy shell with an explosion of blue power. He cleared the distance between himself and his opponent in no time, striking out with a flurry of attacks that seemed to have no effect upon the ki barrier that surrounded the mad god. Clef didn't give up, however, and he continued to lash out at the sphere of light.

"What's he doing?" Hanzo asked, eyes wide with surprise. _He's gotten so much stronger!! That Time Chamber is truly amazing, if it could increase Clef's power by _this_ much…_ The Saiyan looked sidelong at Gabriel, who appeared to be concentrating a large amount of energy around himself.

"He's distracting Tempest long enough for me to power up," Gabriel responded quietly, eyes clenched shut as he continued to focus. "Now take Trunks and go. Leave Tempest to us now, Hanzo." A fount of extraordinarily blinding energy suddenly erupted upward from the ground around Gabriel, forcing Hanzo to leap back, lest he be caught in the overwhelming display.

_I think not_, Hanzo thought, clenching his fists and watching intently as Clef continued to barrage Tempest's energy shield. _Gabriel may think that Clef can fight Tempest off, but I know better. Once that super-powered maniac decides to fight back, that Namek is finished._ Miura's half-brother returned his attention to Gabriel once more and bit back a cry of shock. _Where's he getting all of this power from?! It isn't possible for _anyone_ to increase their power this much in such a short amount of time, Time Chamber or not!_

And it was obvious to Hanzo that, regardless of the outcome, this _had _to be their final battle against Tempest. 16, Trunks, Zellis, and even Hanzo himself were just too emotionally and physically beaten to face Tempest again, and it simply wasn't possible for any of them to get any stronger. If Gabriel's new power couldn't beat the mad god, then nothing could…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest burst forth from his shell of energy.

Shards of power exploded outward, forcing Clef to go on the defensive as Tempest launched his assault. The godlike warrior immediately engaged the Namekian in hand-to-hand combat, doing everything in his substantial power to strike the green-skinned fighter down. But much had changed since their last confrontation, and Clef was not caught off guard.

With a clash like thunder, the two combatants collided in mid air, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris as flares of spiraling energy tore through the surrounding wasteland. Clef, feeling newly empowered after his time in the Lookout's chamber, threw everything he had against Tempest without any regard for his own personal safety. And it was this newfound confidence that proved to be his greatest weapon against his malevolent godlike opponent.

_What does he know that I don't?_ Tempest wondered frantically as he continued to strike out at Clef. _He never fought with this much intensity before…_ The mad god gasped in surprise as he barely avoided a potentially disastrous uppercut thrown by his Namekian adversary, and he became enraged by Clef's obvious self-assurance. _How _dare _he?! What can he be thinking?!_ But the more that Tempest worried about Clef's ulterior motives, the less attention he paid to the battle at hand, and the valiant Namekian bodyguard found himself forcing the mad god back.

Clef grinned as he launched a lightning fast assault of mixed physical and energy attacks against Tempest. A quick glance over his shoulder showed the green-skinned warrior that Gabriel was making good progress at gathering his legendary Power. _This is going to work!_ he thought triumphantly. _Just a little longer…_

But, unfortunately for Clef and the others, their luck was dangerously close to running out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power exploded around Clef.

As the fearless warrior from Namek was engulfed in an eruption of rainbow-colored light, Hanzo looked on in stunned and silent horror. He took several steps forward before turning around suddenly as an unbelievable amount of power sprung up behind him. _What the _hell_ is going on here?!_ he thought in stunned disbelief as Gabriel's power level continued to sky rocket. _Where is that runt getting all of this power from?_ A second explosion of energy from the direction of the battlefield caught Hanzo's attention once again.

Clef skidded to a halt several feet away from Tempest, who had a third blast of energy growing larger by the second in his right hand, obviously preparing to finish the Namekian off. Clef's black jumpsuit and Saiyan armor were heavily damaged, yet the green-skinned fighter seemed determined to stall Tempest for as long as possible, even if it meant his own demise. He struggled to his feet, prepared to meet the mad god's assault head on.

"Idiot Namek," Hanzo cursed under his breath. It was obvious to the Saiyan warrior that no matter how hard Clef tried, victory was surely within Tempest's easy grasp. Another quick glance at Gabriel confirmed Hanzo's dark suspicion: Clef wouldn't be able to hold Tempest off much longer, and the half-Galdrian warrior would be unable to call upon his full strength. "Damn," Hanzo muttered again as he dug deep for every last reserve of energy that his body could generate.

In the blink of an eye Hanzo arrived upon the field of battle, his body surrounded by a flaring nimbus of bright blue ki. With a cry of exertion, the fatigued Saiyan warrior interposed himself between Tempest's oncoming attack and the struggling Namekian and, pouring as much strength as he could into his right hand, Hanzo lashed out at the mad god's devastating blast of energy. Unspeakable pain traveled up the dark-haired Saiyan's arm, forcing him to gasp in disbelief, but he had accomplished what he had hoped.

Tempest's blast, having been barely deflected by Hanzo, careened off into the distance where it exploded with a deafening roar. A wave of light and heat, obviously a backlash from the powerful discharge of energy, washed over the three combatants on the battlefield, once again coercing a cry of agony and surprise from not only Hanzo this time, but Clef also. Eventually the blinding flare died down, and a silent, uneasy calm descended upon the battle-weary fighters.

_If that blast would have made contact, it would have wiped _all_ of us out_, Clef thought in astonishment. _What an awful, awesome power…_ The Namekian bodyguard, who had managed to stand up beside Hanzo, switched his attention to his ally's now severely damaged right arm. Blood flowed freely down the Saiyan's limb, and in some spots the white of bone could be barely made out. The charred, now useless arm hung limply at Hanzo's side, and Clef could tell that his Saiyan companion was trying his very hardest just to retain consciousness. _My god, he may never use that arm again…_

"Looks… like I… cut it a little… close this time… eh, Clef?" Hanzo asked, flashing the green-skinned warrior a grin that seemed utterly out of place upon his pale and drawn visage. "Don't… worry," he continued, voice filled with undisguised agony. "I've… lived through… worse." It was a valiant attempt at reassurance, but it was obvious to Clef that Hanzo was in a terrible amount of pain.

"You foolish, arrogant, idiotic Saiyan dog!" Tempest roared, instantly drawing both of his opponents' attentions. "Why can't you leave well enough alone? Are you really so desperate to die, that you couldn't wait for your own damn turn?" A sudden influx of power caused the supposed god's multihued aura to flare violently around him, causing a spiral of wind and energy to tear outward from his massive body. "Very well then, Saiyan. I'll grant your wish, and kill your friend in the—" Suddenly the mad god's vicious rant came to a screeching halt, and both Clef and Hanzo saw his attention immediately shift to a point behind both warriors.

"Gabriel…" Hanzo muttered, raising his good hand to shield his eyes from the terrible brilliance of the half-Galdrian's aura. "What power!" He took a quick moment to look back over his shoulder toward Tempest, and he was stunned to see an expression of undisguised panic upon the mad god's flawless face. _He looks like he's about to piss himself! Unbelievable…_

"Hanzo, do you see how alarmed he looks?" Clef asked, having obviously noticed Tempest's expression himself. "It's about time that he had a taste of his own medicine, if you ask me." Hanzo's body suddenly went limp, and Clef was barely able to move fast enough to catch his fatally exhausted companion before he fell to the ground. "You've definitely seen better days, friend." Hanzo nodded once, but further conversation was cut off as a bolt of luminous white power tore through the air just beside the two combatants, coursing straight toward Tempest.

It took Hanzo in his current condition a moment to realize what had just happened, but when he finally understood, the Saiyan warrior found himself even more stunned. _Gabriel!_ he thought suddenly, eyes widening and mouth gaping open with awe. _But, he's so different!_

The half-breed warrior's body was emanating an outstanding amount of pure white light that made studying the young Galdrian nearly unbearable. Gabriel's hair, which had been jet black, was now snow-white, with faint streaks of silver throughout. The young half-human's body was draped in robes of the same stunning white as his long, flowing hair, rather than the jumpsuit and Saiyan armor that he'd been wearing upon arrival, and his formerly blue eyes were now glowing red with power.

With a clash of light and sound greater than any that the Earth had yet felt, Gabriel, living conduit for the ancient and devastating Power, unleashed the full extent of his fury against Tempest. And, for the first time in nearly ten millennia, the mad god truly felt despair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel felt no fear.

Fiery crimson eyes narrowed with hatred as he exchanged blows with his godlike opponent, holding nothing back, determined to finish this battle once and for all. The endless amount of raging Power that flowed freely through Gabriel's body empowered him, protected him, and increased his already substantial strength with each passing moment. All in all, Gabriel found himself easily forcing Tempest back.

For what seemed like hours, the two immensely powerful combatants fought on, with neither side gaining a clear advantage. It seemed that, with every punch or kick thrown, and with every burst of energy, both warriors simply continued to increase their already astounding strength. Yet, though barely, it seemed as if Gabriel was finally beginning to wear his enemy down, both physically _and _mentally.

_What's he doing?_ Gabriel thought as Tempest threw a hasty, careless punch that the young half-Galdrian easily avoided. _This isn't like him at all, to be so preoccupied. It's almost like he's… _afraid_ of me!_ With a mental shrug of indifference, Gabriel continued fighting. _I guess I shouldn't really care, though. The more pensive he is, the better my chances of destroying him completely!_ And with a sudden, well-placed burst of pure, burning Power, it seemed that Tempest was indeed finished.

The mad god screamed in utter anguish as his body was enveloped by the stunning light of Gabriel's Power. His massive body was propelled backwards, and the blast that had struck him left a deep gouge in the ground as it forced him back. The piercing screams of Tempest's pain continued, even long after the attack itself had dissipated. The supposed deity stood several yards away from his iridescent, white-clad opponent, hunched over and trembling as wisps of dull gray smoke rose from his quaking body.

"This ends now," Gabriel stated, walking slowly and menacingly toward Tempest. As he walked, the half-Galdrian lifted his right arm out to the side, opening his previously clenched fist. Suddenly, of its own volition, Gabriel's polished wooden energy saber, which had been tucked safely within his belt-sash, flew straight into his outstretched hand, springing to life instantly in a flash of dramatic blue light. "You've lived long enough, monster."

With barely a thought, the Power that flowed violently around Gabriel seemed to suddenly infuse his energy saber, changing the blade from a straight length of blue Galdrian power to a flaring, flame-like weapon of vivid white. Slowly, deliberately threatening, Gabriel stopped in place and shifted his stance until he held the raging blade of Power in both hands before him, staring down the length of his weapon to meet Tempest's frightened gaze head on.

"_No!_" the mad god screamed, wrapping his arms around himself defensively and shutting his eyes to block out the blinding, pallid white energy that encircled Gabriel. "_It _cannot_ end like this, I will not let it!_" With a bellow of primal fear and rage, Tempest's multi-colored aura once again sprang to life around him, larger and far more powerful than ever before. The entire planet seemed to shake as wave after wave of disconcerting, dark energy tore from his massive body, scoring the earth around him and darkening the bright afternoon sky. Winds of intense and frightening power emanated strongly from Tempest, lashing out at anything and everything around him, yet Gabriel stood firm, seemingly unconcerned with the display of strength.

"You cocky _child_!" Tempest roared, clenching his fists and taking a menacing step toward Gabriel, who still remained unmoving several yards away. "You are _nothing_ to me, do you understand?! You are less than an insect to me, Galdrian! And despite this newfound power of yours, you will _still_ lose! Only now, I will make you pay for the pain you've caused me!" Tempest's power continued to increase, but the blinding beacon of white light that was Gabriel remained unwavering.

"No," the young Galdrian warrior said, barely above a whisper. "You're wrong, Tempest. You've already lost, you see." Now Gabriel's own strength began to rise once more, not nearly as much as the mad god's but more than enough to end this struggle for good. "I can sense how much you fear the Power I wield, and it's that fear that has already sealed your fate."

With a sudden explosion of energy, Gabriel dashed toward his enemy, his wildly flaring saber held purposefully before him. A streak of brilliant white light followed behind him as he continued his rush forward, tearing a deep ravine in the ground around him as he went. And, as soon as it had begun, the struggle was suddenly over in a painful, blinding release of energy that shook the very foundations of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef and Hanzo were stunned.

Gabriel had made a head on assault against Tempest, and suddenly the world around them had exploded into a chaotic display of pure, untainted Power. The very ground had fallen away beneath their feet, and Clef had been forced to grab both Hanzo and the unconscious Trunks before taking off into the air to avoid being swallowed up by the writhing, broken ground below. The air was thick with dust, debris, and, most of all, energy, making it nearly impossible to breath. The minutes seemed to drag on forever before the air cleared, and the outcome of the battle was revealed.

Tempest remained standing and was relatively unharmed, other than a deep, long gash along his ribs. He stood to his full height, right arm extended to the side as if he had just thrown a backhanded punch. His massive body trembled slightly, and it was obvious that his strength had been substantially weakened, and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath. His head was turned slightly to the right, and one only needed to follow his gaze to see what had become of Gabriel.

The unmoving half-human was sprawled out upon the ground nearly a hundred feet away from Tempest, and there was no sign that he had ever wielded such an incredible power. His right arm was stretched out before him, fingers twitching slightly, as if searching for something that wasn't there. That something was most likely his precious energy saber, which lay just beyond his reach.

"Oh no," Clef gasped, eyes wide with terror. _Tempest, he… He _dodged_ Gabriel's attack!_ He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head as tears of hopelessness ran down his bloodied and dirty face. "How can we _ever_ be expected to win?" he asked to nobody in particular as his body began to shudder intensely. "What can we do?"

"We… have to get… Gabriel… and… get the hell… out of here," Hanzo responded weakly, pulling away from Clef's supportive hold. For a moment it seemed like the battered Saiyan warrior was merely going to fall to the distant ground below, but after a brief moment he floated calmly back up, stopping when he was level with Clef. To the Namekian's amazement, a faint aura of blue energy sprang into existence around Hanzo. "Tempest is… in shock, Clef. Now's… our chance to get… back to the Lookout."

"Right," Clef agreed, realizing that Hanzo's words were indeed true. "We may not get another shot at this, so we _have_ to do this right." The warrior from Namek repositioned the motionless form of Trunks, resting the unconscious Saiyan over his left shoulder. "We both strike, with everything we've got left, okay?" Hanzo nodded once, narrowing his pain-clouded eyes as he gazed down upon Tempest. "While he's distracted, I'll grab Gabriel and we'll take off as fast as possible toward the Lookout."

"And… pray that he doesn't… follow us," Hanzo finished. "Ready when you are, Clef." When the Namekian nodded once, Hanzo instantly took off, tearing through the air toward Tempest. For a moment, it seemed as though the mad god would be caught completely off-guard, but at the last second he sensed Hanzo's approach. Fortunately for Miura's older brother, Tempest was still stunned from his near-death at the hands of Gabriel, and was unable to put up any kind of defense.

Hanzo thrust his uninjured arm forward, focusing all of his remaining power into one massive blast of energy. His vision blurred momentarily and his body rebelled at being drained of so much power, but he pressed on anyway, determined to do everything he could to knock Tempest off balance. The blast, a mixture of Hanzo's precious life energy and what little ki he could manage to gather, burst from the palm of his left hand and coursed through the air toward the mad god.

As it made solid contact with its target, Hanzo's blast was joined by a second discharge of energy, this one a vivid blue-white in color. This second attack detonated mere seconds after Hanzo's, and the combined power of both energy blasts rocked the surrounding wasteland, instantly shattering several of the tall spires of stone that dotted the landscape. The impact explosion caused by the joint assault was coupled with a mind-numbing roar that sent shocks of cold pain through the bodies of Hanzo and Clef, and from somewhere deep within that roar, Tempest could be heard screaming.

Clef immediately landed beside the motionless form of Gabriel, bending to pick the beaten Galdrian up and rest him upon his free shoulder. After securing Gabriel's precious energy saber within the remains of his armored vest, Clef turned his attention to the sky above. "Hanzo, it's time, let's go!" With that, the brave Namekian fighter and his battered Saiyan ally, along with their two unconscious companions, tore off through the air, and Clef prayed that his and Hanzo's strength would hold out until they reached Kami's Lookout.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part X**

"**Losing Battles."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 70,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 76,800,000

Clef, after Time Chamber training: 14,200,000

Clef, (from above) powered up: 23,000,000

Clef, injured during battle with Tempest: 9,500,000

Gabriel, after Time Chamber training (2nd Time): 10,000,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath power up: 25,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) powered up: 30,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) Galdrian Saber Attack: 40,000,000

Hanzo, weakened after battle with Tempest: 8,600,000

Hanzo, (from above) powered up: 13,000,000

Trunks, injured during battle with Tempest: 750,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Clef, Hanzo, and the others return to the Lookout, disheartened after their most recent defeat at the hands of Tempest. Will a former enemy, now turned ally, possess the knowledge to finally defeat the mad god?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XI**_

"_**Secrets from the Past."**_


	23. Chapter 22: Secrets from the Past

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Mad God Saga, Part XI**

"**Secrets from the Past."**

Trunks awoke.

The purple-haired half-Saiyan sat up slowly, expecting at any moment to be overwhelmed by pain, yet, strangely, he felt only exhaustion and weakness. He took a moment to inspect his surroundings and found himself lying on the floor of a small bedchamber, and that the bed beside him held the unmoving form of Zellis. After standing hesitantly to his feet, Trunks made his way cautiously to the room's exit.

"Feeling better?" asked Bulma, who had been quietly waiting in the hallway outside, praying that her only child would soon recover. "You've been out cold for three days, and we weren't sure you'd pull through, even with Elysia's help." The blue-haired woman embraced her son, tears of relief running slowly down her cheeks.

"Elysia's help? What do you mean?" he asked as Bulma stepped back, holding him at arms length as if to inspect him. "Mother, really, I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore, that's all." Bulma seemed satisfied with this, and she gestured for Trunks to follow her down the short corridor.

"Elysia was able to use some of her Galdrian energy to heal you and the others," Bulma explained. "Although she couldn't restore all of you guys back to your full health, she did what she could. Zellis, on the other hand, was completely unresponsive to the healing, though Elysia gave her every bit of energy that she could spare. It would have been too dangerous for her to do any more than that, since the Earth doesn't generate any Galdrian power for her to work with." She opened a door at the end of the hallway and let Trunks enter first before following after him.

The chamber appeared to be some sort of sitting space, and Trunks was filled with relief when he saw several of his companions seated within. Popo, Dorian, Elysia, Clef, and a fully repaired Android 16 were all gathered together, speaking quietly among themselves until they noticed the half-Saiyan's presence. After exchanging greetings with his five comrades, Trunks realized that there were still some people missing. Before he could voice his observation, Dorian spoke up.

"Don't worry, they're fine too," the old Prince said with a warm smile. "Hanzo, Gabriel, and Rika are out on the platform, keeping watch for any sign of trouble." Trunks didn't have to ask what the former Galdrian Heir meant by 'trouble.' As if sensing the purple-haired youth's thoughts, Dorian spoke. "Tempest still lives, I'm afraid. Not even Gabriel's new Power was able to stop him."

"Well," Trunks finally said after several moments of silence, "we still have a chance. Hanzo, Clef, and I only used up _one_ of our allotted days in the Time Chamber, so maybe we can give it another shot…" No one in the room spoke what was truly on everyone's minds, however.

Regardless of how much training the warriors underwent, they would _never_ be a match for the mad god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo scanned the horizon.

The Saiyan warrior scratched absently at his healing right arm, which was tightly wrapped in white bandages. Feeling had finally begun to return to his fingers, which was both a blessing and a curse. It was good because it meant that he may actually regain use of the damaged limb, but it also meant that an incredible amount of pain shot continuously through the healing arm. But pain was something that Hanzo was intimately familiar with, especially of late.

"How's the view from up here?" Trunks asked, coming to stand beside his disheartened friend. Hanzo replied with an indignant grunt, and Trunks could sense that the older Saiyan was in no mood for small talk. "Hanzo," the half-Saiyan began, "we did everything we could…"

"Don't bother, Trunks," another voice said from behind. Vegeta's son looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw Gabriel and Rika walking arm in arm toward them. "He's been in a foul mood for days, and the only thing that's gonna cheer him up is another shot at Tempest." The young Galdrian Prince shook his head and flashed the two Saiyans a quick grin. "I really don't understand you Saiyans. We all get our heads busted in by this guy, and all you can think about is taking another whack at him!" Rika disengaged herself from Gabriel as she rolled her dark-green eyes and embraced Trunks.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Trunks," she said, voice filled with false-sweetness. "Our dear friend Gabriel here is just as anxious to settle things with Tempest, too." The brown-haired earthling returned to Gabriel's side and once again slipped her arm through his. "He's just much better at hiding it than Hanzo is." The half-Galdrian warrior was about to protest, when an approaching power level caught his attention, along with the attentions of Trunks and Hanzo.

It wasn't much longer before Clef, Elysia, 16, Popo, Bulma, and Dorian joined their companions on the Lookout's main platform, all eyes staring intently to the south, where the mysterious power seemed to be approaching from. Several tense, silent moments passed before Trunks and Hanzo locked gazes and nodded once to each other. This power was uncomfortably familiar to both Saiyan warriors.

"Clef, 16, Gabriel, and Hanzo, stay here with me," Trunks quickly ordered. "Everyone else, get back inside, now!" From the tone of his voice, everyone present knew that Trunks wasn't simply overreacting, but that something terrible was quickly closing in on the Lookout. Once all of the noncombatants were safely within, Trunks returned his attention to the approaching power.

A power that he and Hanzo were all too familiar with…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several months earlier…_

The Genjin faced off against his two determined opponents.

"I have no quarrel with you, Saiyans," Kalen said, narrowing his grey-green eyes as more and more energy welled up around him. It was obvious to the Genjin warrior that his two opponents found themselves feeling overwhelmed by his power, which was entirely alien to anything that either of them had probably faced. "Please, stand aside and allow me to retrieve the relics from your companions, before its too late." Kalen spoke as calmly as possible, though inside he was seething. _These fools have _no _idea what will happen! I _cannot_ allow Tempest to be revived, no matter what._

"I'm afraid we can't do that," one of the Saiyans, the older one, said smugly. "We've come an awful long we for those relics, and we're not about to let anyone take them from us, not even you!" The Saiyan narrowed his piercing green eyes as more of the strange golden energy emanated from his body. "We _need_ that wish!"

"Hanzo's right," the second, younger Saiyan agreed, assuming an offensive fighting stance. "No matter what, we won't let you get your hands on those relics!" With a sudden burst of power, the younger Ascended Super Saiyan flew through the air toward Kalen, who stood calmly, entirely unafraid of his two adversaries.

Both warriors, Genjin and Saiyan, clashed in an explosion of light, and the battle was immediately on. Clouds of pale blue sand were kicked up as the two fighters struggled to kill each other, and it felt as if the entire moon of Tiris were trembling. Shortly after the heated battle began, Hanzo entered the fray, joining his own strength with Trunks' as the two Saiyans did everything in their power to annihilate Kalen. But despite the amazing power granted by their Ascended Saiyan forms, Hanzo and Trunks were unable to keep pace with the bearded Genjin.

It seemed to the Ascended Saiyan warriors that Kalen was indestructible, for no matter how hard they managed to strike the mysterious Genjin, he always simply shrugged it off and continued the battle. By now, Kalen had taken hits that would have killed any other warrior, including Hanzo or Trunks, but somehow he remained relatively unscathed. Despite their obvious lack of power, however, neither Saiyan even considered surrender, for their pride wouldn't allow it.

During a brief respite, Trunks and Hanzo stood gasping for breath, watching their opponent warily across the battlefield. Kalen was truly an extraordinary warrior, and even after facing the full power of two Ascended Super Saiyans, the black-cloaked Genjin didn't even appear to be winded.

It wasn't long before battle once again erupted on the surface of Tiris, and the two Saiyan warriors found themselves fighting for their lives against an opponent of overwhelming strength and ability…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen landed upon the Lookout.

The five defenders who had been patiently awaiting his arrival immediately assumed fighting stances, prepared to do everything in their power to defeat the Genjin warrior. Kalen seemed unfazed by the presence of so many opponents, however, and he merely stood calmly near the Lookout's edge, studying the five people before him. Several tense minutes passed, with neither side making a move. It was then that Trunks sensed something unusual.

_His power… it's different somehow_, he thought, allowing his defensive posture to relax a little. _He feels _weaker_ than he did on Tiris, like his power is more subdued_. Finally Trunks dropped his defenses and gazed curiously at Kalen, who remained standing several yards away, apparently content to simply stay put. _He's not making any moves to attack, either…_

"What are you doing here, Kalen?" Hanzo suddenly asked, maintaining his threatening stance. "Didn't have the decency to die back on Tiris, huh? Figures…" The recovering Saiyan warrior glared mercilessly at Kalen, obviously recalling with vivid detail the defeat he had suffered at the Genjin's hands.

Time had certainly weighed heavily upon Kalen, if the dark circles around his eyes meant anything, and the amount of grey that streaked his dark hair and neatly trimmed beard had nearly doubled since the battle on Tiris. The Genjin warrior still wore his large black over-cloak, but had forgone the plain grey jumpsuit for a more practical outfit: a form-fitting jumpsuit of deep-green covered on chest, forearms, and shins with an armor of some dull grey material. It didn't look at all that strong, but Hanzo knew that appearances could be deceiving, since his own race's battle-armor didn't appear all that substantial either.

"I've been searching for you, ever since we were separated on Tiris," Kalen replied nonchalantly. "Let me say, the lot of you are _very _hard to track down." The warrior from another universe raised his hands slowly above his head and dropped cautiously to his knees in a gesture of complete submission. "I have no intention of fighting with any of you, and I doubt I'd be able to defeat you all anyway," Kalen said with an exhausted smile. "Rather, I come to give you aid in this, our time of need." The green-clad warrior turned his intense gaze on Trunks, narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw slightly. "I come to help you defeat Tempest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered together in the small sitting room.

Trunks had decided, much to Hanzo's irritation, the take Kalen at face value, for it was obvious to everyone else that they would need every last bit of help they could get to defeat Tempest. Once it was certain that Kalen would be allowed to join them, Clef brought up a very important point: several months ago, during the battle on Tiris, Kalen had seemed to have prior knowledge of the mad god's existence. The Genjin warrior confirmed this, and swore to reveal everything that he knew to his new allies.

Now everyone, including Bulma, Popo, and Dorian, sat awaiting Kalen's tale. Only Elysia, who claimed to be too fatigued from days of strenuous healings, had decided to remain absent from the impromptu council, choosing instead to remain by Zellis' bedside in case the comatose noblewoman's condition happened to change. Dorian promised to fill his younger sister in on the details later, and once everyone was ready, Kalen began.

"My people first came into contact with the entity called Tempest over ten-thousand years ago. No one really knows where he came from, though we have always suspected that he originated somewhere in the distant past, when our universe was still young." Kalen stopped for a moment, as if finding trouble deciding on his next words. He looked around the small room, darkening now as the light streaming through the open window had begun changing from the brightness of afternoon to the dim illumination of twilight. At length, the fatigued Genjin continued.

"Tempest went unchallenged in my universe for hundreds of years, unopposed, and bringing chaos wherever he went. Even my people, who are infinitely more powerful than your own, were unable to defeat him, and it was then that he became known as a god." Kalen shook his head and closed his eyes, running a gloved hand through his short, graying hair. "When I was young, I had thought such legends foolish. But now, after having faced Tempest myself…" He let the thought go unfinished as he went on with his tale.

"Eventually Tempest's spree of destruction led him to my home world, planet Genji, where he found himself faced with his most powerful opponents yet. My people refused to simply bow down and allow the mad god to wreak havoc wherever he pleased, and thousands of Genjins faced Tempest in battle." Kalen's pale, grey-green eyes lit up with pride as he remembered the valor shown by his ancestors, warriors who had fought to the death rather than give in to Tempest's power. "The battle raged on for _years_."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Hanzo said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair and propping is feet disrespectfully upon the table. Popo looked as if he was about to scold the Saiyan for doing so, but a sharp look from Hanzo obviously changed his mind. "I fail to see how any of this matters," Hanzo continued, glaring across the table at Kalen. "I don't give a rat's ass about what Tempest did in _your_ universe. What do you recommend we do to keep him from trashing _ours_?"

"I'm getting to that, Saiyan," Kalen responded, body trembling with outrage. "Have you no respect for the sacrifices that my people made? You Saiyans claim to have 'pride' yet you flee after every battle against Tempest." The warrior from Genji stood to his feet and pointed a finger at Hanzo, who remained smugly confident. "_My_ people, _thousands_ of them, fought to the death against this 'god'!" Several moments passed before Kalen returned to his seat, but not before shooting Hanzo one more disgusted glare. "You have no idea what true pride is."

Before the confrontation got out of control, Popo stepped in. "Please, both of you," he begged, standing to his feet. "This is _my_ home, and I'll not have the two of you fighting here, understand?" He flashed an angry glance at Hanzo, no longer feeling cowed by the Saiyan's arrogance. "Interrupt him again, Hanzo, and you will find yourself waiting outside." Hanzo stared icily at the black-skinned man for a moment before removing his feet slowly from the table and nodding once. "Please, Kalen," Popo said gently. "Continue your story, if you will?"

"Of course," Kalen said, his voice sounding tired and strained. "As I said, my people fought against Tempest for years to no avail, though they _did_ manage to force the mad god to increase his power to stand against them. The sudden burst of Tempest's power, combined with the immense concentration of Genjin energy, caused a… a _tear_ in the fabric between my universe and your own."

"The portal beneath the palace," Dorian whispered, eyes wide with new understanding. "Our most ancient legends tell us that the portal was formed during some long-forgotten cataclysm, something so powerful that it ripped away the veil between realities." He shook his head with disbelief, chuckling to himself as he did so. "I would have never guessed that Tempest was responsible…"

"It's true, my friend," Kalen said quietly. "And once Tempest realized what had happened, he wasted no time in entering this strange new universe. As you know, the rift led straight to planet Galdria, whose people were far too weak to face Tempest in battle. We don't truly know how many Galdrians were killed in those times, but there must have been thousands, tens of thousands even." The green-clad Genjin looked toward Dorian and Gabriel, his eyes full of regret. "It was my peoples' fault that so many of you were killed. If we had simply followed Tempest right then, perhaps we could have helped the Galdrians, but instead my ancestors waited, for they were _afraid_ to cross over into this realm."

"I think that I speak on behalf of all Galdrians," Gabriel began, noticing that his father seemed without words, "when I say that those dark times are no fault of yours, Kalen. You cannot be held responsible for the actions of your ancestors, and who can say if their presence would have truly changed the outcome of those ill-fated conflicts." Dorian reached up and patted his son's hand where it rested upon his shoulder, eyes filled with pride.

Kalen nodded once and blinked tears of genuine emotion from his eyes. "Well said, my Lord. Spoken like a true member of the Galdrian royal house." The Genjin remained silent before taking a deep breath and continuing his sorrowful tale. "Eventually, three members of my race realized that it was unjust to allow Tempest's continued existence, regardless of the fact that the mad god had left our universe. These three brave warriors developed a special attack that would neutralize Tempest's power and seal it within six stone vessels, since it was obvious that he could not be defeated in battle."

"Then you were right," Clef suddenly said, causing all eyes in the room to turn on him. "Back on Tiris, when you arrived to help us fight Tempest, you warned us… You told us that we couldn't beat him in battle." Clef stood up and walked to the open window, gazing quietly out into the night. "If only we'd have listened."

"Blame not yourselves," Kalen said, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room after Clef's revelation. "You had no way of knowing how powerful Tempest truly was. How could you? No one in your universe even _remembered_ the last battle against him." It was obvious to everyone now that Kalen was nearing the end of his tale, for he stood to his feet and began pacing the small room anxiously. "After finally mastering their secret technique, the three Genjin warriors stepped through the tear and entered this universe. They quickly sought out Tempest, and with the help of several powerful Galdrians they were able to subdue him, for he was still slightly disorientated after entering this reality. Before the Genjins could use their attack, however, Tempest fled the planet, sensing that someone now had the power to defeat him.

"The three Genjins, accompanied by a score of Galdria's most powerful warriors, managed to follow Tempest, harrying him when they could and chasing him across the galaxy, until he decided to stand and fight once more." Kalen stopped now, smiling grimly as he looked at Clef, Hanzo, and Trunks. "The place where Tempest decided to make his stand was Tiris, one of the moons of planet Heva." Stunned gasps escaped the three warriors as Kalen continued, seemingly unconcerned with their reactions. "The battle was suddenly joined, and the Galdrians were forced to do their best at holding Tempest back while the trio of Genjins focused the power needed for their desperate attack. Now keep in mind that, at this point in time, Tiris was populated by several hundred Hevan colonists, and the battle against Tempest did not go unnoticed by them for long."

"So, the ruins that we found on Tiris," Trunks said, speaking for the first time since Kalen began his monologue, "they're the remains of this Hevan colony?" When Kalen nodded affirmation, Trunks smiled to himself and brushed a lock of his light purple hair from his face. "Talyn, the Hevan that we met on Tiris, told us that it had been beautiful once. I guess he was telling the truth…"

"So I've heard," Kalen agreed. "On my home world, where the battle of Tiris still hasn't been forgotten, it is said that the moon was the most beautiful place that any Genjin had yet seen in this universe. That beauty, though, was all lost during the conflict. The Galdrians did everything in their power to subdue Tempest, but even their most powerful warrior was unable to do more than irritate the mad god. But when the Hevan colonists entered the battle, the tables turned in favor of Tempest's opponents.

"After several grueling hours of combat, though, Tempest once again gained the upper hand, and he dispersed all of his adversaries to the wind with a single attack. All but one, anyway," Kalen said, focusing his attention on Gabriel suddenly. "One Galdrian managed to stand firm against the onslaught, and after activating a startling new power, this single warrior faced Tempest in mortal combat."

Gabriel, realizing what Kalen was getting at, gasped in amazement. "My Power," he said quietly, staring down at his hands as if expecting them to erupt with his newfound energy. "That's why Tempest seemed to fear the Heaven's Wrath power! He remembered his last defeat on Tiris, and he was afraid of being defeated again!" Gabriel's elation at this news was short-lived, however, as he cast a suspicious glance at Kalen. "How did you know that I could control the Heaven's Wrath, anyway?"

"Please, forgive me," Kalen said, eyes downcast. "I watched your most recent struggle against Tempest, and I did nothing to assist you. But you must understand, that if I would have joined the battle, I could have been killed, and all of this knowledge would have died with me." The black-cloaked Genjin remained quiet for a short time, finding it difficult to continue. "After you were defeated, I was able to follow you here, though I decided to wait and make sure that Tempest hadn't done the same. Once I was sure that Tempest would not be able to follow you, I came straight here."

"You did the right thing," Bulma said, patting the downcast warrior lightly on the arm. "Had you been killed, we'd never have learned any of this. We don't blame you Kalen," she finished, flashing him her most charming smile.

"Thank you, my Lady," Kalen said, feeling a deep sense of relief. "You are truly too kind. But, I think now it is time to finish my tale. This Galdrian, the one who manipulated the Heaven's Wrath, was able to hold Tempest off for another few hours, all on his own. But that time, the three Genjins had finished their attack, and they let it loose upon the mad god. Immediately after making contact, Tempest's body turned to stone and broke into six individual pieces, each one holding a fragment of his power. Everyone felt a great sense of victory, until the aftermath of the struggle was revealed. All but four of the eight-hundred Hevan colonists had been killed during the battle, along with all of the Galdrians except the wielder of Heaven's Wrath. Even the Genjins, who had not directly participated in the battle, had their own loses, for their power was severely diminished after that. But, all in all, everyone agreed that it was a small price to pay for their badly needed victory. Had Tempest been allowed to continue living…" Kalen shrugged and left the thought unfinished as he took a moment to think over his next words.

"It was then decided, by all three of the races present, that the vessels containing Tempest's power would be kept on Tiris, for no one knew what would happen if the pieces of the mad god were taken from the moon. The Hevans, who at the time were considered the most powerful race in this universe, vowed to defend the relics, and to never allow anyone to assemble them all together in one place, for that would undoubtedly release Tempest from his confinement."

Dorian, seeing the direction in which this conclusion was heading, then spoke up. "And that was when the Galdrians and the Hevans formed our ancient alliance, to stand beside each other no matter what the situation was." Kalen nodded once, indicating that Dorian's surmise was, indeed, correct. "And the rift between our two universes was left open, for what reason?"

Kalen shrugged as he answered. "Because, to my knowledge, there was no way to close it. Only one being that I know of has enough power to alter the barrier between universes, and he was sealed away on Tiris at the time."

"Well, the gateway is closed now, anyway," Gabriel stated. "When Tempest destroyed the imperial palace on Galdria, he also wiped out any trace that a portal had ever existed there, I'm sorry to say."

"That explains much, my Lord," Kalen said, face going suddenly pale. "I'd felt my powers lessening over the past few months, though I didn't know the cause." When everyone in the room seemed to look to the Genjin for more explanation, he continued. "My power is far too alien, you see. It _cannot_ sustain itself here, in this universe, without some tie to my own reality. Without another Genjin to draw energy from, and with the portal effectively sealed again, my strength will continue to decrease, I'm afraid…"

"So then," Hanzo said, finally speaking up again after being berated by Popo. "What good are you to us, if you can't even fight, huh?" Trunks flashed an angry glare at the older Saiyan, who seemed completely oblivious, focused as he was on staring Kalen down.

"You're right, I'm afraid," Kalen responded, looking away from Hanzo's haughty glare. "I had no idea that the rift had been closed, you see. It was my plan to return to Genji and recruit two more warriors who would help me seal Tempest away, for that is the _only_ way to stop him." The disheartened Genjin warrior sat heavily down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "There is, I'm sorry to say, nothing that can be done to stop Tempest now…"

A chill of cold dread passed through Trunks, and he shuddered as the gravity of Kalen's words struck home. _Tempest was unleashed because of _my_ selfish desires! What have I done_? The half-Saiyan turned his back to his companions as he exited the small sitting room, feeling a heaviness and guilt that was unrivaled by anything he'd ever felt before.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XI**

"**Secrets from the Past."**

**Power Levels**

Android 16, repaired after battle with Tempest: 12,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 10,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 7,200,000

Hanzo, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 9,000,000

Kalen, weakened by time away from his universe: 9,000,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 20,000

Trunks, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 6,000,000

Zellis, injured after battle with Castor: 12,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The battle-weary defenders of Earth struggle to recover from their crushing defeats at the hands of Tempest when the unthinkable happens: the mad god has discovered the location of Kami's Lookout!**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XII**_

"_**Unexpected Visitor."**_


	24. Chapter 23: Unexpected Visitor

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Mad God Saga, Part XII**

"**Unexpected Visitor."**

_Ten years earlier…_

The prisoner sat silently in the darkness.

For what must have been the hundredth time, he scanned the small, damp cell that held him, praying to find some sign that escape was possible. Unfortunately, just like all of the other times, the hopeless captive found nothing. It was as his captors had said: escape was impossible. The haggard, beaten man made his way to the far corner of the cell and closed his bloodshot grey-green eyes, allowing time to pass by quietly around him.

Eventually sleep came; though it was restless and filled with panic-driven dreams, and the exhausted prisoner found himself starting awake, only to come face to face once again with the impenetrable darkness of his cell. Finally, just as he had managed to relax once again, one wall of the cell simply slid aside, flooding the captive's eyes with bright, painful light. Three men, all dressed in the garb of Tribunal guards, entered the chamber as the prisoner cowered further back into his corner. Another man, clad in rich, shining robes that identified him as a Tribunal herald, entered after the three guards and came to stand directly before the trembling captive.

"Kalen Malum," the herald said in a stern, ice-cold voice. "After much deliberation, the Tribunal has come to a decision regarding your fate." The herald, who seemed to be fairly short in comparison to the three towering guards, crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed pale hazel eyes as he studied the prisoner, purposefully allowing his silence to stretch on. When it seemed as though the pause would last forever, the herald continued.

"You know that it is forbidden for one of your low class to seek companionship with _any_ woman of higher rank, yet still you insisted upon pursuing the daughter of Ardys, who sits highest upon the Tribunal." Again the herald paused, as if awaiting some response from Kalen, who remained dubiously silent. "For seeking to seduce and manipulate Lord Ardys' only daughter, tomorrow you shall be executed." With that, the messenger made a slight movement with his hand, indicating to the guards that he was ready to leave the cell.

"What _madness_ is this?!" Kalen roared, rising suddenly to his feet. "You claim that _I_ pursued the girl? There are countless witnesses who can attest that it was _she _who sought _me_ out!" As Kalen took a step forward, the three massive guards interposed themselves between him and the Tribunal's messenger. "Am I to be executed for a young girl's foolishness?" It was now Kalen's turn to await an answer, though none was forthcoming. After staring intently at the captive for a moment more, the herald calmly exited the cell, accompanied by the guards, once again leaving Kalen in enveloping darkness.

Kalen sat stiffly upon the ground and ran a hand through his tangled, unkempt hair. _Can the Tribunal truly be so blind?_ he thought angrily, clenching his eyes shut, as if doing so somehow made the darkness less oppressive. _I have no doubt that Ardys is behind this! He would never believe that his daughter was so manipulative; she has him wrapped right around her finger! _But another thought entered Kalen's mind, one that made his blood run cold. _What about the plans she and I made together? If she _was_ merely playing me for a fool, she could have me tried for treason, and the penalty for _that_ crime is far worse than death…_ Kalen shuddered as he realized that it was pointless now to worry, for whether it came mercifully quick or torturously slow, death was imminent.

Hours passed slowly by as the Genjin prisoner did what he could to relax, though it was nearly impossible to do so. The darkness was crushing, and the damp cold made his joints ache miserably. So involved was he in his own self-loathing, that Kalen at first didn't hear the faint whisper that came from outside his enclosed cell.

"Kalen, my love?" a soft female voice asked quietly. "Can… Can you hear me? I've come to help you, if you'll let me…" Silence followed this last statement, and Kalen feared for a moment that his would-be savior had given up and left.

As quickly as his aching body would allow him, Kalen made his way to the far side of his cell. "Please, don't go," he whispered, ignoring the crack of his own voice. "Are you still there, dear-heart?" A gasp from without his cell told him that she was indeed still with him.

"Oh Kalen," the girl whimpered, voice full of emotion. "I thought that I was too late, that they'd already taken you away!" Kalen heard muffled crying outside his darkened chamber, and the sound nearly broke his heart. Immediately he forgot his earlier accusations, for how could a cold-hearted, manipulative young woman find the strength to come here and find him? It must be as she said, she must truly love him!

"I'm to be executed tomorrow," Kalen said as tears came unbidden to his tired eyes. "It is your father's doing, to be sure!" Again, a terrible silence fell over the cell, and Kalen struggled to maintain what little composure he had left. "Nothing can be done…"

"That's not true," the girl said, and suddenly light once again flooded the death-cell. Kalen reared back, shielding his eyes as the chamber was opened, and his young lover strode confidently into the cell. "I will _not_ sit by while my father puts you to death. I love you Kalen! And… what of our future, all of the plans we've made?" Suddenly the girl threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his shoulder as her body was wracked with sobs.

Kalen ran his hands through her soft brown hair as he held her close, ignoring his own tears as they ran freely down his dirtied cheeks. "You will be punished severely for this… For allowing me to escape." No answer came from the trembling form in his arms however, though the sobs had long since stopped. "I would rather see myself dead than allow your father to harm you. I have nowhere to run to, my love, for the Tribunal's reach is far."

"Then you must go somewhere _beyond_ their reach, Kalen," the young woman said, staring up at him with wide golden eyes. "We have no choice but to put our plan into action earlier than we'd hoped. You must pass through the veil, for not even the Tribunal could find you there." She pulled away from the captive's strong, warm embrace and walked purposefully toward the cell's exit. "Come, I know the way." Kalen hesitated for only an instant before following his young lover to freedom.

The two Genjins carefully made their way to the highest level of the Tribunal's palace, miraculously reaching the portal room unseen. Kalen was unsure how much of this was due to unnaturally good luck, and how much was due to his young companion's influence over the palace guards. Honestly, Kalen didn't care which.

The portal room's door closed behind them with an ominous creak, and Kalen followed the brown-haired girl into the center of the chamber. An immense pillar stood in the room's center, nearly filling the entire chamber, and Kalen was astonished by the amount of strange, alien power that seemed to be radiating from within it. With a single, fluid motion, Ardys' daughter caused a section of the pillar to roll aside, revealing the pulsing, multicolored tear between dimensions.

"You remember the plan we came up with together, Kalen?" the girl asked, all traces of fear and grief gone, replaced by cold determination. "Unfortunately, necessity has forced a change, and I will be remaining here. I don't know how I'll be able to bear living without you by my side, but it will only be for a short time, so long as you remember what we spoke of." The brown-haired young woman pulled away from her lover momentarily and caught his gaze with her shining, golden eyes. "For our goal to be achieved, you must first find the resting place of Tempest, and you must see to it that he cannot be awakened, else all of our planning will have been in vain." Ardys' daughter stepped forward and embraced Kalen again, kissing his cheek and whispering quietly into his ear. "He _must_ not be awoken from his slumber, beloved…"

"I swear to you, I will not allow that to happen," Kalen said, feeling a lump rise in his throat. _But to be separated from you… _"And soon, I promise that we will be together again, beyond the veil, where your father and the rest of the Tribunal will be powerless to stop us…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen snapped out of his reverie as someone spoke.

"Kalen, did you hear me?" Clef repeated, finally breaking the ominous silence that had descended upon the room following Trunks' exit. "Is something wrong?" the Namek asked as he stared intently at the Genjin warrior.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kalen responded, shifting a little in his chair. "Just… remembering, that's all. Much has happened since I left my home world, you see." The green-clad Genjin closed his eyes and found himself once again staring into his lost love's beautiful face, and a shiver of regret passed through him. "I've failed someone who meant very much to me."

"If you don't mind my asking, _friend_," Hanzo began, glaring suspiciously at Kalen, "how is it that you found yourself in _our_ universe anyway?" Miura's older brother stood up from his seat and walked over to where the Genjin sat. Once he had reached Kalen, Hanzo leaned over threateningly, resting one arm upon the table to support himself as he gazed intently down at the black-cloaked warrior. "I think we're all a little curious about that."

"Fair enough," Kalen said, ignoring Hanzo's overtly menacing posture. "If explaining myself will assist you in trusting me, then I've nothing to hide." Kalen narrowed his grey-green eyes as he met Hanzo's gaze straight on, obviously unfazed by the Saiyan's air of superiority. "Ten years ago I found myself on the bad side of one of my race's most powerful rulers, a man named Ardys. To escape his wrath, I fled through the tear between our realms and ended up in the hidden chamber below Galdria's imperial palace." Kalen quickly cast a curious glance toward Gabriel and Dorian, but neither Galdrian showed any signs of shock. "After sneaking my way past the royal guards, I fled the planet."

"So that's it, then?" Rika asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Explain something to me, Kalen: if you've been here for _ten years_, then why didn't you try and secure Tempest's relics sooner? It seems to me that had you done so, it would have saved us an awful lot of trouble." Several grunts and nods of agreement accompanied this last statement, and Kalen found himself irritated by everyone's lack of trust.

_Have I not done enough!_ he thought angrily as his body trembled with pent up rage. _I warned them on Tiris! I told them what would happen, but they refused to believe me! Why should _I_ have to explain myself to them?_ But as the silence dragged on, Kalen realized that nothing would be solved by dwelling on the past mistakes of others. _So be it, then…_

"When I finally escaped Galdria, I immediately made my way to planet Heva," Kalen finally said. "It was my hope to gain _permission_ from the Hevan High Council to seek and gather the vessels that held Tempest's life force, so that they may be kept under a more watchful eye." Deeply buried rage, along with memories best left forgotten threatened to get the better of the Genjin then, though he managed to continue. "Had I known what their decision would be, I'd have never gone to them. Not a single member of Heva's ruling body knew _anything_ about Tempest, or the battle that had been fought on Tiris all those centuries ago. I couldn't believe my ears when they told me that I was daft! I, who had come before them to save _two_ universes, was told that no such battle had ever taken place." The green-clad Genjin looked down for a moment, as if this declaration from the Hevans still was fresh in his mind. "These people, who had been charged with guarding the vessels, they… They had forgotten. Well, perhaps not 'forgotten,' but they had confused the situation beyond all reasoning. How could they actually believe that if the vessels were joined together a great god would come forth and grant their wishes?! It's a miracle that some egomaniacal Hevan bastard hadn't awakened Tempest _before_ now, in hopes of gaining some advantage over political enemies!"

Kalen looked up, surprised to find all eyes in the room focused absolutely on him. Hanzo, who remained standing over the Genjin, had relaxed his threatening stance, and gazed now at Kalen with a mixture of curiosity and pity. Clef remained seated directly across from the fatigued warrior, watching him with wise, dark eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. Popo and Bulma, who were obviously feeling like they were in over their heads, waited silently for Kalen to finish his tale while Gabriel and Dorian remained entirely caught up in this story that so deeply affected the welfare of their own race. Kalen shifted his glance to Rika, who stood calmly beside Android 16, both of whom seemed honestly interested in the weary Genjin's continuing tale.

Finally, Kalen felt ready to go on. "There was, upon the Hevan council, one man in particular who seemed determined to cast doubt upon my story. He had the entire council convinced that I merely sought the power of the relics to make some selfish wish… Mylember, I believe his name was—" Gasps of complete disbelief from Clef, Hanzo, Rika, and even Bulma and the others suddenly interrupted Kalen's monologue. "You know of this Mylember, I take it?"

"We've had dealings with him in the past," Clef said simply, though he was obviously shaken by this revelation. _If Mylember was so hell-bent on keeping Kalen away from Tiris, then he _must_ have known the true story, somehow! _Cold dread passed through the Namekian's body as he realized what this shocking news must mean. _He knew how deadly Tempest was, even before he told us about Tiris! Miura was right after all; Mylember was so spiteful about losing to us that he fully intended for Tempest to be unleashed…_ A quick exchange of glances with Hanzo told Clef that the Saiyan warrior shared his assumption.

"Oh… I see," Kalen said, understanding that there was some unspoken past between these warriors and Mylember. "As I was saying, Mylember managed to convince the council that I was some sort of danger, a 'terrorist threat to the people of Heva,' is how he put it. I was immediately taken into custody and thrown in their dungeon." Again, memories of those dark times welled up from somewhere deep within Kalen's mind, and he struggled to keep them bottled up and forgotten. "I… I remained in their custody until Mylember was killed nearly two years ago. After his death, it was like some hold that he'd had over the council just… _vanished_, and they released me without any comment. After taking some time to recover from the Hevans'… _hospitality_, I made straight for Tiris." Kalen looked up, once again meeting Hanzo's baleful gaze with a cold glare of his own. "You know the story from there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked down upon the Earth.

_Some great protector I've turned out to be_, he thought darkly. _Gohan, Father, you'd both be so ashamed of me right now. What have I done?_ The young half-Saiyan clenched his fists in anger as tears of hopelessness came unbidden to his narrowed eyes. _What hope do we have now? Kalen even said that nothing can be done…_ Faint footsteps from behind interrupted Trunks' introspective inner-turmoil. The purple-haired warrior looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Elysia said softly, stopping a few feet away from Trunks. "Zellis is still… sleeping, and the others are still ensconced in their meeting. Actually, I'm surprised you aren't with them, Trunks."

"I just needed some fresh air, that's all," he responded, returning his attention to the landscape that sprawled out below the Lookout. "Not that it's really helping, though." _I can guess why she's _really_ here_, Trunks thought, closing his eyes. _It's my fault that her lover is dead, and that her planet was ravaged. Her people have suffered for my selfishness, and I'm ready for anything that she needs to say._

"I don't blame you, Trunks," Elysia said as she moved closer and laid a hand gently upon his arm. "And I know that Arius wouldn't either…" Her glowing pink eyes glistened with unshed tears when she spoke of her lost fiancée, even then, after so much time had passed. After a moment, she turned those warm eyes on Trunks, who was stunned by her heartfelt words.

"Elysia, I…" Trunks struggled to find suitable words to express his feelings of guilt, but none came; only tears, which flowed freely from his teal eyes and ran unashamedly down his face. The feelings of failure that had been running rampant in Trunks' heart now came rushing to the surface, and all he could do was weep as those feelings took advantage of this sudden outlet. The grief that he had kept bottled up for the past several months was suddenly too much for him to bear, and he felt like he was going to die until a pair of soft arms encircled him, and Elysia's tears joined his own.

"I know, Trunks," she whispered, eyes clenched shut in a vain attempt to stop the tears. "I feel so useless, so hopeless. Arius would be so ashamed of me, but what else can I do? Tempest is too strong, he's just _too_ strong for us… And Arius is gone, and my people are suffering… What can we do?" Her slender body was wracked with sobs as she buried her face against Trunks' chest, and it was quite some time before she was composed enough to speak again. "I don't blame you, I never did. And I never will… I swear it."

Several minutes passed with neither stricken individual saying anything, only holding each other until they'd purged all of the grief from their hearts. Eventually all of the tears ceased, and silence fell upon the Lookout. Calmly, using the sleeve of her silken robe to dry her face, Elysia stepped away from the young half-Saiyan, and there was a glint of relief in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly, a small smile upon her lips. "I thought that I was the only one holding anything in… I'm glad I was wrong." Trunks only nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that he cried like a child to this young woman, who was little more than a stranger to him, despite the time they'd spent together. "Trunks, listen to me," she continued, taking his hand in both of her own. "You're no good to us if you keep on blaming yourself for this. It _wasn't_ your fault, and the only person who thinks that it was is _you_! We need you at your best right now, Trunks. We all need you to be strong, and to fight for us, no matter what."

With that, the young Galdrian Princess turned away from the silent half-Saiyan and made her way back into the Lookout's main building. Trunks remained for several moments afterward, merely staring down at his home world below him. Eventually though, as the chill of night descended upon him, Trunks followed Elysia back inside, leaving the Lookout unguarded.

It was a mistake that everyone would soon come to regret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zellis remained unresponsive.

Elysia reentered the small bedroom and shut the door gently behind her, as if she was afraid that any loud sound would awaken the unconscious noblewoman. In reality, if Elysia believed that a slammed door would've been enough to disturb Zellis, she'd have done it so hard that the entire Lookout would've shook! Still, it was hard to believe that the green-haired girl lying unmoving on the small bed _wasn't_ merely sleeping, for there were no visible wounds to account for her comatose state. Elysia studied Miura's adopted-sister in the silver moonlight that shone through the room's single window before she returned to her seat beside the bed.

_I just don't understand what's wrong_, the Princess pondered, taking Zellis' hand in her own. Elysia closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the well of Galdrian power that was within herself. It took a moment to tap into it, but once she did, raven-haired Princess began channeling that energy through her hand and into Zellis. _I've been at this for days now, and still no change… This _should_ be working! I just don't understand_, Elysia thought, feeling slightly dizzy as more and more power flowed out from her. _If I keep this up, I won't have enough energy to sustain myself…_ Brief thoughts of an ethereal reunion with Miura entered her mind, but she immediately banished them as she cut off the energy link between herself and Zellis. _No. what would Arius think of me if I gave up on life, especially now, when our people need me!_

"Physically the girl is fine," a familiar, monotone voice said as the door opened slowly. Android 16 entered the room cautiously, as if he too was afraid of disturbing the "sleeping" Zellis. "I fear that the damage that remains is nothing we can heal." When Elysia flashed him a slightly confused look, 16 went on. "You have done remarkably well in healing her physical wounds, but it is the damage to her _mind_ and her _spirit_ that will be the hardest to fix. And in the end, only she can heal herself of _those_ hurts."

Silence followed 16's revelation, and Elysia could only nod dumbly. _I can't believe that I didn't think of that_, she thought to herself. _I must really be getting exhausted…_ "I take it that the 'council' is adjourned, then?" she asked, running a hand through her jet-black hair.

"It was, until Trunks returned." 16 shut the door softly behind him and came to stand beside Zellis' bed. "Right now, the remainder of Kalen's tale, which Trunks missed when he left, is being repeated for him. I came to see if you would like to hear the news as well."

It took Elysia a moment to realize that Android 16 was asking for her permission to tell her Kalen's story, rather than simply assume that she wanted to know. When the Galdrian Princess nodded, 16 began relaying the Genjin warrior's amazing story, and Elysia found that her dark thoughts seemed to have fled into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lookout shook violently.

Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, and the others assembled in the small sitting room were tossed to the floor as a second shockwave tore through the Lookout. Trunks rushed to the aid of his mother, assisting her to her feet and holding her steady in case another violent tremor struck. When it seemed like no more were coming, Hanzo and Clef, followed shortly after by Gabriel, Dorian, and Kalen, immediately leapt to their feet and dashed out of the room. After making sure that Bulma was alright, Trunks joined his companions on the Lookout's main platform. Or, rather, what was left of it.

Nearly a third of the Lookout had been obliterated, and large hunks of white stone hung momentarily in the air, as if suspended by some invisible power, before plummeting to the ground far below. A fine cloud of dust and small debris filled the air around the gathered warriors, making it hard to breath and even harder to see. But one didn't need to see to understand the situation, for the air was also filled with a frightening, dark power that made everyone's stomach twist.

"I've finally found you, worthless wretches," Tempest said, his painful voice booming and filling the air around them. "I promised you during our last battle, Saiyans, that I'd find your little hiding spot! Did you think I was merely bluffing?" Blood-curdling laughter echoed off the Lookout around the assembled warriors, who stood trembling, searching in vain for any sign of Tempest. But the dust was too thick, and nothing could be seen of the mad god.

Belatedly, Android 16, Bulma, Elysia, Rika, and Popo exited the small building to join their companions. From the stricken expressions on their faces, it was obvious that they too could feel Tempest's terrible power and strength. Realizing that any noncombatants who remained would be at risk, Trunks turned to face his mother and the other newcomers.

"Mother, take the Aircar and get out of here!" he shouted as Tempest began to power up for another attack. Savage winds tore through the air around the gathered fighters, making it as hard to hear as it was to see. "Take Zellis, Popo, Dorian, and Elysia and go, _now_!" Bulma nodded agreement, but it seemed that not everyone that Trunks had mentioned intended on leaving.

Popo was the first to contend. "Trunks, I will not leave this place," the jovial, black-skinned man said stubbornly. "It is the only home that I have, and I have nowhere else to go. Besides," he continued, getting a distant look in his round, dark eyes. "Perhaps now is the time for me to finally rejoin my Kami…"

"You can't make me leave, either," Elysia shouted, grabbing Trunks' arm with a strength that surprised him. "I'm done running, and what good will it do me anyway? We all know that eventually, all of us are going to have to stand against Tempest or die, so why put it off any longer?" Trunks was about to protest, but Elysia narrowed her shining pink-eyes and stared the half-Saiyan down. "I'm not going anywhere."

Eventually Trunks could only nod assent, though he wasn't entirely happy about it. He cast a final glance at his mother, who, with Dorian's assistance, was now loading the unmoving form of Zellis into the Aircar. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes filled with tears, and entered the vehicle without another word. After an agonizing moment without any sign of movement from the Aircar, it eventually lifted off and sped away into the night.

Finally feeling sure that his mother was safe, Trunks returned his attention to his enemy. Now that the dust had settled, Tempest could be seen hovering in the air before the assembled warriors, arms crossed arrogantly over his massive chest, lifeless black eyes narrowed in a glare that seemed fully able to kill all on it's own. A quick glance to his left and right assured Trunks that his allies were ready, no matter what the outcome of this battle.

Suddenly, without any warning, Tempest was among them, and Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, Gabriel, Kalen, Android 16, Rika, Elysia, and even Mr. Popo were caught in a battle for their lives…

And the lives of every living thing in _two_ universes.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XII**

"**Unexpected Visitor."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 80,000,000

Android 16: 12,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 10,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia, weakened after multiple healings: 750,000

Gabriel, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 7,200,000

Hanzo, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 9,000,000

Kalen, weakened by time away from his universe: 8,500,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 20,000

Trunks, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 6,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Death and destruction at the hands of Tempest fuel the fires of rage that burn within his opponents. Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, and the others are determined to make this their final battle against the mad god, but are they really up to the challenge?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XIII**_

"_**Power's Price."**_


	25. Chapter 24: Power's Price

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Mad God Saga, Part XIII**

"**Power's Price."**

Battle erupted upon the Lookout.

Before any of the assembled fighters could even prepare themselves for combat, the mad god materialized among them and began punishing them with an unpredictable flurry of strikes. Blow after blow went unchallenged, and Tempest found himself completely in control of the battle, which was sure to become a massacre. These nine warriors, the best that planet Earth could offer, would soon be nothing but a memory.

_Foolish mortals_, Tempest thought smugly as his well-placed kick connected solidly with the Namekian's torso. _To think that they could defy me and survive; I will surely make them suffer._ Another strike, this time a drilling left hook, collided mercilessly with 16's jaw, sending the bulky android spiraling away from the battle. As Tempest continued to deal out vicious punishment to his adversaries, he caught sight of Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. _And he'll be the first. He _has_ to be!_

Without warning, the mad god disengaged from his current three opponents—Hanzo, Trunks, and Rika—and immediately turned his full fury on Gabriel, who met the oncoming storm of Tempest's power with no hesitation. As the sinister deity neared him, the young half-Galdrian's body became enshrouded with the piercing white energy that accompanied his Heaven's Wrath technique. This time, though, Tempest did _not_ let his fear control him.

The two fighters clashed with a sound like thunder and instantly shot into the air, leaving the rest of the gathered warriors to stare up at them in disbelief. As the heated struggle between Tempest and Gabriel continued, the onlookers were forced to shield their eyes, so great was the display of energy in the air above them. Minutes seemed to tick by agonizingly slow, yet neither combatant showed any signs of giving up, which gave the others time to formulate a desperate plan of attack.

Clef, who had just returned to his senses after his earlier clash with Tempest, took a moment to study his companions, and he was shocked at what he found. Trunks stood off to the side, mouth open and eyes shadowed as he gasped for breath, with barely a hint of an energy aura around him, and it was the same for Kalen, whose alien power was continuing to weaken. It was obvious that both of them were still far too exhausted to face Tempest now. Hanzo, despite his mangled right arm, had somehow managed to gather enough power to transform into a Super Saiyan, though how long that fragile amount of strength would last was anyone's guess. Due to their infrequent contact with Tempest, Android 16, Rika, and Elysia, whose slender form was now glowing brightly with an aura of radiant pink Galdrian energy, were the least exhausted, though they still showed signs that their strength may be waning. Popo, though, remained entirely unharmed, for he had not directly entered the fray.

"Trunks, Kalen, Popo," Clef directed after catching his breath, "hang back, but be ready to back us up if we need it, okay?" All he received in response were weak nods of agreement, but that was enough. "Hanzo, are you up to launching a head-on assault with me and 16?" The older Saiyan made a grunt of assent between ragged gasps for air, and sweat trickled steadily down his face. _He doesn't have much left…_ "Alright then. Rika, Elysia, I want the two of you to spread out as far as possible while still keeping Tempest and Gabriel directly between you, got it? When you see 16, Hanzo, and me take off, you both need to launch the strongest blasts of energy that you can at Tempest, and keep them up long enough to distract him; I _don't_ want him to sense us coming." Clef looked up again to where the mad god and Gabriel continued to go blow for blow with each other. "And everyone, pray that this works…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The struggle intensified.

Gabriel and Tempest, bodies engulfed in mingling auras of white and blue, red and yellow, and a hundred other colors all melded into one blinding display of power, soared high above the Lookout. It was Gabriel's intention to lead Tempest steadily away from the safe refuge below them, but as he feinted attacks and allowed the supposed deity to slowly push him back, it obvious to the young Galdrian that his plan was hopeless. It appeared that Tempest now realized that the Lookout held the answer to the one question that had been nagging at him: how did his opponents continue to increase their strength so drastically in so short a period of time? Yet despite the overwhelming power that he faced, Gabriel refused to allow Tempest access to the Lookout, and the Time Chamber within.

_This _has _to be it_, Dorian's son thought frantically as he barely managed to fend off another violent attack launched by Tempest. _I'm the only one fit enough to fight now; the others are all too weakened from their last battles with him…_ And, in reality, Gabriel himself should have been in no condition to face Tempest either, but something else was driving him now. _It must be the Heaven's Wrath_, he thought suddenly, piercing red eyes lighting up with realization. _It's granting me everything I need to see this battle through to the end, just as it's done throughout the history of my people._

Galdrian history taught that only one warrior had been able to manipulate the Power, though thanks to Kalen's history lesson, Gabriel now knew that he was in fact the _third_ Galdrian to harness the Heaven's Wrath. The first, of course, had been the mysterious, nameless warrior who had stood his ground against Tempest nearly ten-thousand years ago, during the mad god's first killing spree. It was thanks in part to that lost Galdrian, who had managed to strike fear into the heart of a being thought to be a god, that Gabriel was able to meet Tempest as an equal now; it seemed that the massive divinity _still_ feared the power of the Heaven's Wrath.

The second individual to use the Power had been much more recent, and his name had not yet been lost to history. Torin Eramus, a proud member of the Imperial Household Guard, had been chosen by the Heaven's Wrath five-hundred years ago, when the Saiyans had attempted to conquer Galdria. Separated from his allies, stranded behind enemy lines, and having suffered a fatal injury during his last battle, Torin managed to use the Power to annihilate over half of the invading Saiyan army before finally succumbing to his injuries. Torin's body was never found, and it was widely believed that the amount of energy that he manipulated during that final conflict was so intense that he was simply _vaporized_. It had been his selfless sacrifice that had finally ended the war and forced the remaining Saiyans to retreat for the first time in their history.

_All of that indicates to me that the Power lies dormant for as long as it sees fit_, Gabriel thought as he once again narrowly avoided death at Tempest's hands. _And when it finally manifests in someone, it only does so when the need is greatest._ A smile of satisfaction spread across his face as he lunged forward and managed to slash Tempest's shoulder wide open with the flaring blade of his Galdrian saber. _I suppose this definitely qualifies as a time of need!_

Now that the dark god had been wounded, he became more cautious with his attacks, and Gabriel took advantage of his apparent distress. The half-human immediately went on the offensive, using every saber technique that his father had ever taught him to drive Tempest back, away from Kami's floating island. And, for a while anyway, it seemed like his strategy would work.

Finally, though, after having suffered numerous wounds at the hands of Gabriel, Tempest once again threw himself fully into the battle with a ferocity that none of his opponents had ever experienced. For a moment, Gabriel feared that he would be completely overwhelmed by this new side of Tempest, but, as it had before, the Heaven's Wrath granted him both the power and endurance that he needed to continue this momentous battle. And upon seeing this, Tempest seethed with rage.

_I don't understand where he draws his power from!_ the godlike being screamed within his own mind. _He can't beat me, he _must_ realize that! Yet he continues to resist, despite that fact…_ Tempest gasped as he snapped out of his reverie to find the glowing blade of Gabriel's cursed saber singing through the air toward his face. Had he been any other creature the blow would have connected effortlessly, but a "god" was more than able to duck aside in the split second that was allotted to him. Gabriel had no time to change the direction of his slash, and instead of slicing cleanly through Tempest's skull, the blade merely took off a bit of the mad god's silver-blue hair. That was enough, however, and Tempest bellowed in outrage as the young Galdrian warrior broke off the combat and grinned coldly.

"Close call, huh?" he asked as he drifted slowly backward, putting some distance between himself and his divine opponent. "That's just tearing you up inside, isn't it? That _I_ could kill you… It must be frightening." Suddenly Gabriel felt a familiar sensation run down his spine, and he struggled to hide his surprise from Tempest. _That's Galdrian power I feel, coming from below…_ He smirked and crossed his arms confidently over his chest, staring his adversary down and simply waiting for what he knew was coming next.

"You're as arrogant as your Saiyan friends," Tempest said with barely concealed hatred. "And that will be your down—" He never finished this last statement, as he was suddenly engulfed in not one, but _two_, tremendous blasts of energy. The first to connect was a blinding pink in color, and Tempest roared in fury as it collided mercilessly with his body; the second, blue-white burst of power struck only seconds after the first, and it only added to the dark deity's irritation. As Tempest screamed, the vehemence in his voice was strong enough to cause thousands of cracks and splinters to spider-web across the surface of the Lookout below him.

It was then that Gabriel felt two more energy signatures coursing through the air toward him, and he was shocked when not only Hanzo and Clef flew single-mindedly past him, but Android 16 as well. Another smile, this one of genuine amusement, crossed Gabriel's face as he joined his companions in their lightning assault against the mad god, who finally managed to extricate himself from the amazingly powerful attacks launched against him by Rika and Elysia.

And the battle for the Lookout, and all of Earth for that matter, was then joined in earnest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks watched the battle enviously.

High above him, the sky was filled with brilliant flashes of alien energy as Tempest continued to increase his already substantial power, and Trunks' companions did everything that they could to finally end this battle once and for all. To his left and right stood Elysia and Rika, both feeling slightly exhausted after having focused so much energy into their diversionary attacks, though the Galdrian Princess remained surrounded by a nimbus of flickering pink light. Kalen and Popo stood quietly behind Trunks and the two girls, their eyes fixed on the storm of energy above.

"I'm going," Elysia said suddenly, her normally soft voice now hard with determination. "I vowed to myself before leaving Galdria that I was done just running away. I know it's not much, but I'll do everything in my power to help avenge Arius and Iris, and all of my people who died as a result of Tempest's actions." Before Trunks could stop her, the Princess shot into the air, leaving a faint trail of Galdrian power behind her as she coursed through the sky toward the frantic struggle above.

"Damn it all," Trunks muttered as he drew upon all of the power left available to him. _I don't have much, but I'm not going to let my friends fight and die. Not without me, anyway_. Just as he was about to charge into the fray, he sensed two more power levels spring to life around him, and he was shocked when Kalen and Rika moved to stand beside him. "Listen, neither of you has to…"

"We know that, boy," Kalen said with a grim smile. "I can't speak for the young lady, but I'm prepared for death. And if my life is destined to come to an end today, I'd rather die knowing that I did everything in my power to stop Tempest, as did my ancestors." The aura of dark green light that enveloped Kalen grew brighter as he returned his attention to the sky. "Let us fight with true valor, this day." With an explosion of energy, the weakened Genjin took to the air and rushed toward the conflagration of powers that marked the sight of the battle.

"And what about you, Rika?" Trunks asked, watching the brown-haired young woman out of the corner of his eye. Her expression was one of complete determination, and the Saiyan Prince knew immediately what her answer would be. _Neither of them have actually come right out and said it, but it's obvious that she and Gabriel are very close_, Trunks thought as Rika remained eerily silent. _She knows that if he continues to throw himself at Tempest, Gabriel won't live to see tomorrow. And if he goes, Rika's made up her mind to go with him…_

"I'm ready," was all she said before following Kalen and Elysia's examples. A burst of blue-white energy signaled her departure, and Trunks was left alone for a moment as he tried his hardest to call upon the Super Saiyan power that he knew lay deep inside of him. Yet despite all of his effort, the transformation would not come. Finally, knowing that the small amount of strength he now possessed was all that would be allotted to him, Trunks joined his comrades in their nightmare struggle against an opponent said to be a god.

"Good luck, my friends," Popo said quietly as he watched Trunks vanish in the cloud of energy that hovered ominously above Kami's Lookout. "And I pray that you find victory after this conflict…" But even as he said it, Popo was filled with a deep sense of foreboding, and he knew that before this day was over, the Lookout, and perhaps all of Earth, would exist no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attacks came from all directions.

Above, below, to the sides, everywhere that Tempest looked, he found himself faced with a new opponent. It appeared that, finally, all of the warriors he had faced decided to attack him all at once, in hopes of overwhelming him. And at first, before he had called upon even more power than he already possessed, it seemed as though their plan might work.

Clef, 16, and Hanzo collided with their massive opponent and began lashing out with everything that they could muster. It only took a moment for Gabriel, who was shocked to see the three of them arrive, to also join in, and soon Tempest found himself fighting on four fronts, using all of his uncanny speed and agility to block and deflect every attack thrown at him. Rage began to build up within the evil divinity as the lightning-fast combination of blows continued to bombard him, and he found himself unable to fight back.

This deadly dance went on for what seemed like hours before yet another warrior burst onto the scene in a flash of shimmering pink Galdrian power. Everyone, even Tempest, was amazed to see the usually pacifist Princess arrive, prepared for battle. It was then that the combat began to heat up, for, finding himself faced with five opponents who were all determined to kill him, Tempest's power jumped to the next level.

An explosion of multihued energy engulfed the five defenders of Kami's Lookout, forcing them back and away from each other as Tempest's strength seemed to increase threefold. The illumination put off by this dazzling display of strength had Gabriel and his allies blinded, which was exactly what Tempest wanted. With his adversaries separated, stunned, and blind, the mad god planned to take them out one at a time.

_The white-haired Galdrian first_, Tempest reminded himself as he grinned maliciously. It was easy to locate Gabriel, even amidst the chaos of energy that filled the air around him, for his Power was as well known to Tempest as his own. _With him out of the way, none of these other weaklings can stand against me!_ Moving with a silence that was supernatural for someone of his great size, the dark deity closed in on Gabriel, but before he could strike, he found _himself _under attack.

A barrage of glowing green ki came seemingly out of nowhere to crash mercilessly into Tempest, forcing him away from his chosen target and alerting Gabriel to his presence. Tempest roared as the oncoming bolts of power continued to strike him, filling him with a familiar sensation that he hadn't felt since his awakening on Tiris. _That damned Genjin, the one who fought with them before!_ he silently raged as he put up a shield of power to deflect Kalen's endless stream of energy. _How the hell did he get here?_ Before he could wonder any more on the subject, Tempest found himself once again face to face with Gabriel, whose glowing red eyes narrowed in hatred as he stared the mad god down.

No words were needed to express the feelings of total and complete loathing that Gabriel felt for his dark opponent, and the Heaven's Wrath-empowered Galdrian let his blade do the talking for him. Again Tempest found himself going on the defensive as the half-human warrior pressed his advantage, ivory hair and immaculate robes flowing violently around them as he and the supposed god exchanged blows yet again. This time, though, Gabriel felt something different as he attempted to destroy Tempest, and it took him several moments to comprehend what was happening.

_The Power, its _controlling_ my movements!_ he realized with disbelief. _There's no way that I'd be able to stand toe to toe with Tempest otherwise; my own reflexes and speed are nowhere near this good._ The realization also filled him with a disturbing feeling of being manipulated. _I'm grateful that the Heaven's Wrath chose me to be its conduit, but I have to wonder, who's really in control here?_ For the moment though, Gabriel was more than happy to let the Power call the shots as it lashed out at Tempest with a single-mindedness that was almost frightening. _Oh well_, Gabriel internalized. _This must be the Power's price…_

After what seemed like an eternity, Gabriel sensed his weary companions once again join the battle, and Tempest found himself faced not only with Clef, Android 16, Hanzo, Gabriel, Kalen, and Elysia, but also Trunks and Rika, who had entered the fray just moments before. Now, sensing that he was actually in mortal danger, Tempest called upon an even greater source of power that burned within him, and he grinned sinisterly when he thought of the pain about to be visited upon his obstinate foes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel felt the shift in Tempest's power.

"Everyone, back!" he shouted, praying that his voice would carry over the din of combat. It was too late, however, and as the last syllable left his mouth, the very air around the fighters exploded into a fiery display of power and pain. For Gabriel, the sensation lasted a blessedly brief second, as the Power that commanded his body projected a shield of brilliant white energy around him, cutting him off from the destruction around him. But by the sounds of the agonizing screams that filled the air above the Lookout, the Galdrian warrior knew that the Heaven's Wrath had not seen fit to extend it's protections to his suffering allies.

_Help them! Help them, damn you!_ he silently shouted to the Power that coursed throughout his body. But, as if the Heaven's Wrath had given him an answer, Gabriel knew that his pleading was fruitless. _"You are _mine_,"_ the Power seemed to say softly. _"You are mine, and I will protect you. Together, we shall overcome. Our enemy will fall."_ He tried to command his body to react, to aid his friends in any way possible, but the Power's hold over him was far too strong, and it had only one desire: to see Tempest annihilated.

Through eyes blurred with tears, and through the slowly dimming display of power, Gabriel could make out the forms of his comrades. Clef, Hanzo, Trunks, and Kalen remained airborne, though not apparently of their own volition. It was as if some force held them in place, and they writhed in agony as their voices grew hoarse from screaming. 16, Elysia, and Rika were falling helplessly to the Lookout below, their bodies limp and smoking, with bolts of errant electricity coursing around the damaged android. And in the midst of all this chaos, Tempest floated confidently, a smile of smug satisfaction stretching slowly across his hideously perfect face.

The mad god turned his head, looking slightly to his left, to where Gabriel remained encased in a shell of Power. Their eyes met momentarily, and all color drained from the half-Galdrian's face as he caught a faint glimmer of something in Tempest's jet-black eyes. The evil being slowly extended his left hand, pointing it purposefully toward the three falling combatants, who remained unconscious as they sped toward the surface below them. A flicker of light from Tempest's outstretched hand caught Gabriel's attention, and he gasped in horror when he realized what the god's next move was to be. He wasn't aiming for all three of the unmoving warriors, just one of them. _Rika_.

Their eyes locked again, and this time, Gabriel could almost sense what Tempest was thinking. _"You love this woman? Then save her."_ Before Gabriel could react, the ragged burst of multicolored energy left Tempest's hand with an explosion of light. It sped purposefully downward, making straight for Rika, who was oblivious to the doom that was descending down on her from above. Past 16 it flew, and past Elysia also, for Tempest had set the attack to strike Rika, and Rika alone.

Time slowed down for Gabriel as he watched the blast, moving closer and closer to the young woman whom he had known for most of his life. He screamed inside his head, begging, pleading, _ordering_ his body to move, to react, to do _anything_. But, same as before, the Power that held him responded softly, _"Together we shall overcome. Our enemy will fall."_ The shell of protection that surrounded Gabriel shattered then, and the shards of it flickered before once again turning into energy, which was then drawn back into his body, filling him with a newfound strength.

His body shifted until he held his energy saber before him, assuming an offensive stance, and he felt his muscles tense in preparation for a charge. His head turned, and his eyes moved away from the spectacle of his falling companion, changing to look instead at Tempest, who still wore that smug smile. Power erupted around him, and his silver-white hair and ivory robes fluttered violently in the discharge. The Heaven's Wrath seemed to have decided on its next move.

"No!" Gabriel screamed desperately, praying that somehow he'd regain control of himself. "God damn it, Rika, _no_!" But it was no use, and the Power had chosen its path. With a burst of energy Gabriel tore through the air toward Tempest, who actually looked genuinely shocked to see the glowing warrior rushing at him. It seemed that the evil deity had made a crucial mistake: he had left himself entirely unprotected, so sure was he that Gabriel would choose to save his beloved friend rather than to risk a straightforward attack. He hadn't considered the fact that Gabriel had no say in the matter.

With his back turned and his attention focused on Tempest, Gabriel was spared the sight of his foe's powerful attack making contact with its target. Rika made no sound as her body was engulfed by the blinding, multihued beam of energy, which continued to plummet downward even after hitting its mark. With an ear-shattering explosion, the blast collided with the Lookout, obliterating another large section and, in the process, killing Popo, who had resolutely stood his ground even though he'd seen death bearing down on him from above.

With Tempest distracted by Gabriel's assault, his hold over the other warriors was broken, and they too fell from the air to crash painfully into the Lookout below, where 16 and Elysia were already sprawled after their collision. Showing an amazing resilience to Tempest's punishment, Hanzo stood to his feet, legs shaking and knees weak with pain. His right arm hung limply to the side as he ran his left hand through his unruly, sweat-soaked black hair. A moment later, Kalen stood as well, followed shortly after by Elysia, Trunks and Clef. Android 16 attempted to join his companions, but the injuries he'd suffered at the hands of Tempest were too severe, and he was unable to do more than lever himself up onto his right elbow. The battle above them, between Tempest and Gabriel, erupted once again, with the half-human warrior clearly holding the upper hand.

"Elysia, get Trunks and 16 out of here," Hanzo said through clenched teeth. "None of you are any good to us now, you'll only get in the way." He swayed for a moment and had to be steadied by Clef, who was silently amazed with Hanzo's endurance. "Do you hear me? Just go; Clef, Kalen, and I will stay here, in case Gabriel needs us."

"I don't think so, pal," Clef said as he was once again forced to keep Hanzo on his feet. "You're going with them, Hanzo. You're in worse shape than all three of them put together. Leave this one to Kalen and me, alright?" It was obvious that the Saiyan warrior was about to protest, but as his vision blurred and his legs nearly gave out from under him again, it was obvious that Clef was right.

"Fine. But Clef," Hanzo said as he was given over to Elysia's care. "If we don't meet again, I'll see you in hell." The full-blooded Saiyan warrior looked away in shame, and Clef knew how hard it was for him to leave this battlefield, when his friends were determined to continue the fight.

"Hanzo, who are you trying to kid?" Clef asked lightly, the briefest glimpse of a smile crossing his face. "You're not welcome in hell anymore, old friend. You've been far too good lately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest crashed into the Lookout.

The pillar of burning white Power that had blasted him out of the air dissipated, leaving only faint wisps of ivory smoke to prove that it had existed at all. The mad remained on his feet, both arms held up above him, having barely managed to stop the tremendous attack, and his hands burned from the direct contact with that cursed energy. Gabriel lowered himself down until he was standing a mere three yards or so away from his godlike opponent, his glowing crimson eyes alive with hatred.

Clef and Kalen came forward to stand on either side of Gabriel, determined to give him whatever aid they could, despite their wearied conditions. If the fuming Galdrian was even aware of their presence, he showed no sign of it, choosing instead to walk calmly and decisively toward Tempest, who stood motionless within the small crater created by Gabriel's last attack. Kalen looked nervously toward Clef, who simply watched in awe as the white-robed fighter stopped right in front of the mad god.

Gabriel looked up, meeting Tempest's hateful gaze with one of his own. The two combatants stood like that for several moments before the evil divinity decided to make a move. With a shout of exertion, Tempest caused a wave of power to flow outward from his body, shaking what was left of the crumbling Lookout and attempting to force his smaller opponent back. Gabriel made no move to stop him, and Tempest's energy wave seemed to part around him, as if his body were enveloped in some kind of protective barrier, which of course it was.

Once again, the Heaven's Wrath had placed a wall of protection around the young fighter, whose body trembled with rage as he continued to stare deeply into Tempest's soulless black eyes. Calmly, almost casually, Gabriel held his flaring white energy saber out in front of him and began walking toward Tempest again, clearing the little space that had been between them in a few short steps. Again the mad god attempted to use his own tremendous power to force Gabriel back, and again the action was pointless.

Suddenly, without any warning, Gabriel struck, crouching down and thrusting upward with his saber so quickly that Clef and Kalen scarcely saw it. The blow, which was meant to enter Tempest's abdomen and travel swiftly upward into his heart, met with a sudden and unexpected resistance, however, and the mad god's scream of agony shook the remains of the Lookout. Gabriel gasped in disbelief as Tempest grabbed the blade of his saber and held it tightly with both hands, stopping it before it could enter his body, where it would easily have caused irreparable damages.

Though the attack had been cut short, it was obvious by his howls of pain that the physical contact with Gabriel's saber was nearly too much for him too bear. Smiling confidently, the half-Galdrian rooted his feet more firmly to the trembling, crumbling Lookout and began pouring all of the Power available to him into the blade of his saber. Tempest's screams increased dramatically, and Gabriel hoped for a moment that he'd lose hold of the weapon. When that didn't happen, Dorian's son simply pumped more and more strength into his attack.

And Tempest screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen and Clef looked on in awe.

A sphere of clear, yet somehow _reflective_, Power had long since surrounded the two combatants before them, and it continued to increase in size as Gabriel forced more Power into his deadly attack. The screams of unrestrained fear and agony that escaped from Tempest were overpowering though, and the two onlookers felt as if their heads were going to split if the sound rose any higher. The shrill cries did just that, however, as Tempest's hands started to lose their grip on the insubstantial blade of burning energy. Hold on he did, though, and Gabriel could feel his own strength beginning to wane.

_Just a little more, damn it!_ he begged the Power within him. _The woman I loved _died_ so that you could get your way, so don't give in now! Kill him!_ As if the Heaven's Wrath had truly heard his plea, a startling amount of strength suddenly rose up within Gabriel, and he gasped in amazement as it tore out from his body and into the blade of his weapon. A concussion of sound and energy shook the dying Lookout, and it lurched abruptly to one side, as if it was no longer able to maintain its airborne status. Fissures spread outward from the sphere of light, tearing through the floating island and causing it to split and break apart as more and more Power was focused into Gabriel's attack.

"Kalen, come with me!" Clef shouted over the ear-rending sounds of Tempest and the dying Lookout. "We'll circle around behind them, then throw everything we've got against Tempest's unprotected back!" As the two exhausted warriors limped their way toward the battlefield as quickly as possible, Clef prayed that this plan would work. _Hopefully our attacks will be able to pierce that barrier_, he thought darkly. _Or else we're all finished, whether we win or not…_

Gabriel could sense his allies moving into place behind Tempest, and he clenched his eyes shut as he "thought" as hard as he could toward the Heaven's Wrath. _Let them help us! Please, lower this shell and let them attack Tempest from behind, it's our only chance!_ Apparently this seemed to make sense, for as soon as Clef and Kalen were in place, the sphere of energy simply vanished, and the raging powers that had been kept within exploded ruinously outward.

Kalen was caught in the ensuing maelstrom, and Clef watched hopelessly as the Genjin warrior lost his footing and was blown backward, carried on the winds of Power that erupted from Gabriel. The Namekian maintained his balance, barely, and closed his eyes, praying that he had enough strength left to make a difference. After assuming a solid stance and taking a deep breath that he hoped wouldn't be his last, Clef gathered all of his remaining energy and fired off a tremendous blast of blue ki that sped mercilessly toward Tempest.

The mad god could sense the approaching attack, but to his horror he found himself completely unable to counter it. All of his energy, conscious and unconscious both, was tied into his weakening defense against Gabriel's attack. He clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the inevitable jarring pain that would accompany Clef's blast, and as it struck him, he knew he was in serious trouble.

The flaring blue burst of power slammed into his back, knocking him forward just enough for the tip of Gabriel's saber to pierce his heaving chest. The pain was unbearable, and he screamed with a fury that outmatched anything thus far. As the mad god shrieked in misery, the remains of Kami's Lookout suddenly shattered into thousands of small shards of stone and masonry. With no more solid ground to stand upon, all three remaining warriors began to fall to the Earth below, and Gabriel felt the last remaining traces of his Power dissipate. As the Heaven's Wrath exhausted itself, the young half-Galdrian found himself knocked far away from Tempest as the mad god continued to shriek and writhe in agony, body glowing as if the brilliant white Power were burning within him.

With a final scream, a mixture of disbelief, pain, and rage, Tempest vanished within an explosion of power that seemed to burst out from within his body. Gabriel smiled to himself just before losing consciousness, and he continued to fall helplessly to the ground below.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XIII**

"**Power's Price."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 80,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 90,000,000

Android 16: 12,000,000 (estimate only)

Clef, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 10,000,000

Clef, (from above) powered up: 14,500,000

Clef, (from above) maxed out: 17,000,000

Elysia, weakened after multiple healings: 750,000

Elysia, (from above) Galdrian Power Up: 1,000,000

Elysia, (from above) maxed out: 2,300,000

Gabriel, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 7,200,000

Gabriel, (from above) Heaven's Wrath: 20,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) powered up: 26,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) maxed out: 45,000,000

Gabriel, (from above) Galdrian Saber Attack: 52,000,000

Hanzo, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 9,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo (from above): 14,000,000

Kalen, weakened by time away from his universe: 8,200,000

Kalen, (from above) powered up: 12,000,000

Mr. Popo: 200

Rika: 20,000

Rika, powered up: 150,000

Trunks, partially healed after battle with Tempest: 6,000,000

Trunks, (from above) powered up: 10,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**With the Lookout destroyed, the beaten and weary warriors must seek shelter elsewhere as Tempest, who managed to survive their last confrontation, begins to take out his aggression on the defenseless people of Earth.**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XIV**_

"_**Refuge."**_


	26. Chapter 25: Refuge

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 25**

**Mad God Saga, Part XIV**

"**Refuge."**

Remnants of the shattered Lookout fell to the Earth below.

Gabriel, Clef, and Kalen lay unmoving in the very spots they'd landed upon colliding mercilessly with the harsh terrain below the now-lost Lookout. The air around the three broken warriors was filled with a fine white dust that blanketed the surrounding field like snow, and fragments of Kami's floating island, large and small, continued to fall unceasingly from the sky above. Despite being pelted by the hail of broken masonry and stone, the trio of battered fighters remained disturbingly oblivious.

"My god, I've found them!" Elysia shouted over her shoulder toward Hanzo, Android 16, and Trunks as she knelt down beside the unconscious form of Clef. Kalen could be barely seen lying several yards away, his body slowly being covered by the falling debris, and Gabriel lay twitching on the ground off to the left. "I don't believe it! I think they're still alive!" The Galdrian Princess stood and moved over to Gabriel's side, brushing an errant strand of night-black hair out of her face and tucking it behind her left ear. "But they don't look good…"

Hanzo and Trunks slowly made their way toward the concerned young woman, leaning on each other for support. Due to his extensive injuries, Android 16 was forced to remain where the others had left him, under the relative shelter of the field-encompassing forest. It was painfully obvious to the survivors of Tempest's most recent massacre that, if the mad god were to suddenly strike again, there would be no one strong enough to face him. Out of all the remaining warriors, only Elysia was fit for battle, and she knew that her power was nothing next to the overwhelming force that was Tempest.

"We have to get out of here," Hanzo muttered quietly, looking nervously up into the sky, as if afraid that even thinking of the sinister god would somehow draw his attention. One look at the three battered warriors on the ground before him only strengthened Hanzo's decision to flee the scene of the battle. "If we don't get these guys some kind of medical attention, they're as good as dead."

"I think I have just the thing," Trunks said as he reached into the front breast pocket of his dark blue Capsule Corporation jacket, which was relatively unscathed despite the recent battle. The half-Saiyan pulled out a single, small capsule of dull gray metal with a red stripe around the center. "Stand back," he continued, pushing the button on top and tossing the capsule forcefully to the ground. An explosion of smoke followed, accompanied by a slight "popping" sound, and soon a large hover-transport occupied the formerly empty patch of ground where the capsule had been thrown. "Come on, let's get everyone loaded up."

Clef, Gabriel, Kalen, and 16 were all placed in the transport as gently as possible by their concerned friends, who then loaded themselves into the hovercraft. When everyone was in place, the transport took off, soaring high into the air before speeding swiftly west through the darkening sky of twilight. No one spoke during the four hour trip, and the silence that filled the hover-transport was almost tangible. As the seven survivors neared West City, and Trunks' home of Capsule Corporation, it was obvious that something was terribly wrong.

The streets of West City were hauntingly empty, and the city itself seemed to be blanketed with the same disconcerting silence that had plagued Trunks and the others on their journey. Not a single vehicle or person could be seen on the streets below, and shops that would normally still be open even at this late hour were conspicuously closed. The streetlights continued their vigil, though the light they cast over the seemingly vacant city seemed dimmer and colder somehow.

In counterpoint to the rest of West City, the Capsule Corporation Head Quarters was bustling with activity. Transport trucks and hovercrafts could be seen hastily exiting the compound, filled to the brim with all manner of technical equipment and supplies. People milled about the surrounding yard carrying packages, bags, boxes, and anything else they could fill with the crucial components that Capsule Corporation manufactured. Amidst all of the disorder below, Bulma could be seen standing in front of the massive building, signing papers, directing traffic, and doing her best to keep the obviously frightened citizens of West City calm.

As the hover-transport descended, the hectic mob of people parted just enough to allow the craft to land. Recognizing the number that was painted on the outside of the transport, Bulma wasted no time in making her way toward it, and she burst into tears upon seeing her son exit. Trunks embraced his mother and held her close as she cried almost hysterically with her face buried against his shoulder. Eventually the blue-haired woman relaxed enough to dry her eyes, and she stepped back to look up at her only son.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, holding his dirtied and bloodied face between her hands. "I thought Tempest had killed all of you… Trunks, what happened up there?" Her shining teal eyes searched her son's, and she could sense the pain that he was trying valiantly to hold deep within himself.

"Now's not the time, Mother," he finally replied, turning his face away from her soul-piercing gaze. "What's going on here? It looks like you've got everyone in the city here helping you pack things up…" The young half-Saiyan looked around him as the assembled people continued on with their own projects, apparently oblivious to his presence. "Did something happen?"

"Trunks, just hours ago Tempest obliterated Pepper City, after all the work we've been doing to get it reconstructed!" Bulma said as calmly as possible. "He gave no warning, no reason _why_ he did it; just blew it to hell and disappeared." The look of guilty sorrow that suddenly came upon her son's features was almost enough to break Bulma's heart, and she wished that there was some way to spare her beloved child this burden that he'd obviously taken upon himself. "Trunks, I hate to say this, but I think it's pretty obvious that he won't stop with just one city. We've got to get out of here, to somewhere safe."

"Is there anywhere _safe_ from that maniac?" Hanzo asked, exiting the hovercraft and leaning heavily upon it for support. "I don't know if any of you've noticed, but he managed to find us on the Lookout, which was _supposed to be_ the safest haven on this pathetic rock!" The beaten, battered, and bloody Saiyan warrior shook his head in hopelessness. "Where can we go?"

"Trunks, we can use the bunkers," Bulma said, taking her distraught son's hand in her own. "This is exactly the kind of situation that we built them for, after all. We should be safe enough there, don't you think?"

"As safe as can be expected," Trunks replied, absently brushing a few strands of long, unruly purple hair out of his eyes. "But what about the people, Mother? I can't just abandon them, not now!" He pulled his hand away from his Bulma's as he turned his back on her and Hanzo. "You take everyone to the bunkers, we have a lot of injured in that transport and they'll need medical attention. But I _will not _let Tempest massacre my people any more! I'm going to do everything in my power to stop him, or at least slow him down. I'm sorry, Mother, but there's no other way for me…"

Bulma stepped forward and, with amazing speed, slapped her offspring hard across the face. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she glared up at him, her fists clenched with anger. "How _dare_ you even talk like that, Trunks? Did you even bother to think about _me_ at all? If you rush out and get yourself killed, what would I do?" The tears that she'd tried so hard to hold back began to run steadily down her pale face, and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the flow. "You're all I have…"

"What do you expect me to do, then?" Trunks asked bitterly, ignoring the stinging pain in his left cheek. "I can't just leave them to die, or worse! These people _depend_ on me, Mother! How could I live with myself, if I just _let_ Tempest continue what he's started?"

"The people of Earth are no strangers to this kind of situation, Trunks," Bulma explained softly. "It hasn't been _that_ long since 17 and 18 were finally destroyed. Everyone remembers how to keep out of sight, and how to protect their families as much as possible." She took a hesitant step toward her suffering child and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Trunks, they developed ways of staying alive during the androids' rampage. They haven't forgotten how to keep themselves, and each other safe, you know. And yes, some people _will_ die, there's no avoiding that, but think of how many more will get killed if you don't get back to full strength and protect them! And you can't do that if _you're_ dead."

Trunks was silent for a moment, and he looked past his mother to Hanzo, who stood calmly against the hover-transport. The older Saiyan nodded once, affirming that Bulma's reasoning was sound. Eventually, Trunks nodded also, and he hugged his mother tightly, as if afraid to let her go.

"Alright then, Mother," he whispered into her grey-streaked blue-hair. "We'll go to the bunkers. Go get Dorian and Zellis; we have to hurry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountains rose dark and ominous against the twilit horizon.

Unlike the wearied warriors' last journey, this trip took barely an hour, and when the transport set down in the center of an isolated mountain valley, Clef, Hanzo, Elysia, Trunks, Dorian and Bulma all exited the hovercraft. Of the injured, only 16 was coherent, but due to the extent of his damage, he could do little more than speak. Zellis remained in the unnatural coma that had held her ever since the battle against Tempest's summoned warriors, and Bulma feared that her condition may only worsen now after being moved again. Gabriel and Kalen also showed no signs of improvement, but Clef looked as if he were merely in a deep sleep, and everyone was amazed yet again at the Namekian's resilient nature.

"Get the others out and follow me," Bulma said as she made her way toward the far end of the enclosed valley. "The hatch should be around here somewhere," she muttered to herself as she searched the area of earth beneath her feet. Finally, after a moment or two of searching, the older woman made a satisfied sound and pulled a small device out from the front pocket of her long grey jacket. She pointed the cylinder of reflective metal at the chosen patch of grass and dirt and pressed a small blue button on its side. Abruptly a section of the ground, roughly eight square feet in area, shuddered and tilted upward, revealing the entrance to one of Capsule Corporation's hidden underground bunkers.

16 was the first to be removed from the hover-transport, as it took the combined strength of Elysia, Hanzo, and Trunks to do so. The stoic android apologized several times during the ordeal, as if it were somehow his fault that he was in such condition, and once he was removed, his three exhausted companions were forced to take a moment to catch their breath. Finally, as Bulma entered the bunker to make sure it was properly supplied, Trunks and his two weakened friends managed to half-drag Clef, Kalen, and Gabriel out from the Capsule hovercraft. A few minutes later, Bulma emerged from the darkness of the underground shelter, a faint smile of relief upon her features.

"Everything looks like it's in order," she explained, obvious relief filling her voice. She walked over to the transport and hit the close button, and with an explosion of grey smoke, the large vehicle was once again confined within a single, small Capsule. "Trunks, Elysia, come with me and we'll see if we can't find some stretchers to bring the injured in on. It'll be a lot easier than having to carry them, anyway. Dorian, you and Hanzo stay here with the others, okay?" When everyone seemed to agree with the jobs that had been entrusted to them, Bulma and her two chosen assistants entered the bunker.

Inside, the safe-refuge smelled a little musty, and it was damp, as if there was a leak somewhere. The lighting was dim at first, but as Elysia, Trunks, and Bulma ventured deeper into the bunker, it was obvious that this was anything but rustic. They entered a main chamber that must have been hundreds of feet below ground, with round, automatic doors leading to hallways that branched out in several different areas from the room. A small kitchen area could be seen, outfitted with a large walk-in refrigerator, a double sink, a microwave, and even a full stove-top and oven. Another section of this main chamber looked like a kind of living room area, if the array of couches, chairs, and end-tables were any indication. Over all, Trunks and Elysia were pleasantly surprised.

When they said as much to Bulma, the blue-haired woman only nodded and frowned slightly. "I'm glad you like it," she said. "We'll probably be calling this place home for quite a while…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma's words proved to be prophetic.

Elysia spent every spare moment she had with the wounded, giving her all to heal them as much as possible, and Dorian was more than happy to lend his own strength to that of his weakening sister. Due to the Galdrians' aptitude for healing, Clef awakened just days after everyone entered the bunker, and despite his injuries he was determined to do everything he could to help out around the shelter. Kalen and Gabriel remained unconscious for almost two full weeks, but Dorian was confident that their near-comatose states were in no way connected with their outward injuries. He believed that, instead, their bodies were only trying to restore the large amounts of energy that they'd lost over the past couple of months. Kalen himself had said that his power had been draining regularly since the portal to Genji had been destroyed, so it was only natural that his mind and body would do everything in their power to keep the level of his activity low. Gabriel, too, had lost a tremendous amount of energy during his recent struggles against Tempest.

"It's the Heaven's Wrath," Dorian explained to his curious companions. "It has one purpose and one purpose only: to eliminate its enemy." He sat in a large chair beside Gabriel's bed, in one of the outlying chambers, and he looked down upon his slumbering son with a mixture of pride and regret. "It will do anything it has to, so long as it assures victory, even if the cost of that victory is the very life of its wielder…" _You've done well, Gabriel. And I'm so sorry to have placed this burden upon you, my son_, he thought angrily to himself. _I had always sensed the Power within you, but maybe I shouldn't have thrust it upon you while you were still so very young…_

Kalen was the first to come around, and he remained curiously and disturbingly silent for days afterward. He was unresponsive, and one usually had to call his name three or four times before he'd realize someone was speaking to him. His eyes were ringed by dark, weary circles, and his cheeks appeared sunken under his graying beard. But, other than his unsettling emotional and mental detachment, the Genjin warrior seemed to have made a full physical recovery, though his fighting power remained dangerously low.

Three days after Kalen's recovery, Gabriel finally regained consciousness. The half-human warrior, who had suffered wounds both physically and emotionally, was a wreck, despite the healing attention lavished upon him by his father and aunt. During the actual battle against Tempest, the Heaven's Wrath must have somehow blocked out any of the pain that Gabriel was feeling, for his wounds were easily the worst of the group. As the weeks passed by, however, the young Galdrian began to physically recover, though he remained distant and sometimes even standoffish whenever the subject of Rika was brought up.

"Why is everyone so damned worried about it?!" Gabriel exploded one evening after Elysia asked him how he was doing, now that Rika was gone. She felt that, since she too had lost someone she loved, perhaps her nephew would open up to her. Judging by Gabriel's violent outburst, she was wrong. "I wish all of you would just forget about it! Most of the time you don't say anything, any of you, but I can _still_ tell what you're thinking! 'Poor Gabriel, he must really be hurting inside, after losing Rika,' but guess what? I'm doing just fine!"

"It isn't healthy to keep all of your emotions bottled up inside," Elysia said quietly, praying that she'd be able to get through to Dorian's son. "I know, Gabriel. I _know_ how you're feeling. Please, let it go. It's time for you to mourn for your loss… If you want to do so in private, I'll understand. Just say the word and I'll leave, but if you need someone to talk to—"

"I don't _need_ anyone, damn it!" Gabriel shouted, standing up from his bed and glaring harshly at the concerned Princess. "And I'm not going to mourn her, not yet. Not until Tempest has paid for what he's taken away from me!" Hot tears of loss spilled suddenly down his cheeks, and he turned away from Elysia as his body shook with sorrow.

"Gabriel," Elysia said softly, unsure of her next words. "But… but if you fail to defeat Tempest, if you're unable to avenge Rika, what then?" Silence followed the Princess' question, and she felt tears of her own filling her glowing pink eyes. "Gabriel?"

"If I lose in battle against Tempest again," the young half-Galdrian began, "I won't have to worry about my grief." He looked over his shoulder, a faint glint of rage flashing momentarily in his shining blue eyes. "If we lose again, Elysia, mourning will be the least of our concerns…"

Elysia, at a loss for words, simply nodded and exited Gabriel's room, a cold chill of fear creeping slowly up her spine. _He's right_, she thought darkly. _If we face Tempest again in battle, he won't allow us to retreat again, not with the damage done to him this last time… _She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying in vain to warm her trembling body. _He'll kill all of us._

"Don't take offense, my Lady," a deep, quiet voice spoke from down the shadowy corridor. "We all deal with lose differently, and the young Lord is merely coping with this in his own way." Kalen stepped out from the darkness, and for the first time in weeks Elysia saw a faint echo of his former vigor in his grey-green eyes. "I must beg your forgiveness for eavesdropping, but I truly didn't intend to. The words spoken were loud and heated, and I was merely caught up in the topic." His features became pale and drawn as he remembered his own separation from the one he loved. "It seems that we've all become far too familiar with loss…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's that. How do you feel?"

Bulma smiled as she looked over her work again, filled with a sense of pride. _Even after all these years, I've still got it!_ she thought as Android 16 sat up from the table stiffly. Fixing the damage done to the massive robot had been a work in progress for the better part of four months, and Bulma was happy to say that not only had she repaired him, but she'd actually managed to _upgrade_ him in the process. The end result was quite spectacular.

The bulky android looked brand new, with a new color-scheme for his armor and all of his previous damage, internal _and_ external, completely mended. Where 16 had once been outfitted with armor of pale green over a black jumpsuit, now he nearly glowed as the light from the overhead lamp reflected brightly off from silver over dark blue. The red ribbon insignia that had decorated the left side of his breastplate had been removed and, with his permission, replaced by the grey and black Capsule Corporation logo. As the newly refurbished android stood up, he could feel an incredible amount of new, raw power surging throughout his body.

"Bulma this… what you've done is amazing," 16 said, his mechanical voice _almost_ filled with awe. "You have truly put Dr. Gero to shame, and that is no small feat." He ran his fingers over the new logo emblazoned upon his chest, smiling slightly as he did so. "I am honored to wear this emblem, thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble at all, 16," Bulma replied, her face beaming. "I would've loved to do even more, but we're pretty limited on technology down here. Maybe after all of this is over, I'll take you home to my _real_ lab, and then we'll see what else we can do!" 16 nodded once, amused by how driven the woman was, given the current situation.

As 16 left the small chamber, Bulma looked down at her watch, wiping sweat from her forehead with a nearby rag. "I'd better check in on Zellis," she said to herself, feeling her previous smile turn slowly to a frown of incomprehension. Even after all of these months, the green-haired Galdrian showed no signs of recovery, though physically she was completely restored. Bulma had done several scans of the young woman's brain and internal organs, and everything came up normal. Even her brain waves, which would have been slightly off if she'd suffered any permanent trauma, showed nothing irregular.

Bulma left the small lab and entered the main chamber, where she found Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, Dorian, Kalen, and even Gabriel gathered around the small television that provided the bunker's only link to the outside world. It was from this unit that everyone had learned of Tempest's continued destruction of cities worldwide, and if the gathering around the television set was any indication, the mad god must be continuing his rampage today.

"How bad this time?" Bulma asked as she approached her silent companions. "Where'd he hit?" The blue-haired woman moved closer and graciously accepted the seat just vacated by Hanzo, who simply nodded to her when she voiced her thanks.

Trunks shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and outrage. "More like 'where hasn't he hit?'" the purple-haired Saiyan responded. His teal-eyes narrowed as he watched the news broadcast, and Bulma could see the faint trembling that coursed through his body. "He took out four more cities today, and on top of that, he actually left a few survivors to deliver a message to us."

"What… What message?" Bulma asked hesitantly, unsure of whether she really wanted to know or not. Silence was the only answer she received for a long time, until finally Clef spoke, his strong voice sounding quiet and hopeless.

"He says that he'll be waiting for us in one month, at Sea Wind City," the Namekian said, eyes downcast. "He says that if we don't come, he'll destroy the entire city and leave no survivors. But that's not the worst of it," Clef continued, looking up to lock gazes with Bulma. "Tempest claims that he'll annihilate five cities or villages a day for however long it takes to wipe out every living human on this planet if we don't meet him at Sea Wind. And after that, he'll start in on all of the non-human creatures…"

"We don't have a choice, not this time," Hanzo spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma could still make out the faint scars that marked his right arm, the only remaining indication that the limb had ever been injured at all. "If he's so determined to fight us again, so be it. I'd hate to disappoint him, after all." The full-blooded Saiyan gazed intently across the room at Gabriel, who met his gaze with unwavering confidence. "What do you say, kid? Are you ready for another shot at him?"

Gabriel only smiled slightly and nodded before exiting the main chamber and heading for his room, filled with a sense of purpose that far outweighed any fears of defeat that had remained in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New strength coursed through Kalen's body.

The Genjin warrior almost jumped out of his bed as he awoke, body drenched in sweat and glowing faintly with an aura of sudden, regenerated power. The soft green light that emanated from his body dimly lit the small chamber that had been granted to him by Bulma, and Kalen could feel every part of his body being slowly filled with this strange burst of energy. By the complete silence that hung all throughout the bunker, the dark-haired Genjin warrior assumed it must still be night, for Bulma and Dorian were early risers, and had it been morning he would have sensed them.

_What is happening?_ Kalen thought in wonder, watching in amazement as more and more energy coursed around his weakened body. _I _know_ this feeling… But how can that be?_ The feeling was incontrovertible, especially for a Genjin who had lived the last ten years of his life in this universe. _The rift has somehow been _reopened_! I can feel it; the power of my own reality is steadily flowing back into this universe!_ But if the gateway had once again been opened, who besides Tempest had enough power to do such a thing?

For several moments, Kalen reveled in the feeling of rejuvenation that empowered him until, finally, the sensation ceased. The link that had been provided by the portal's reactivation was severed, leaving the trembling Genjin fighter feeling empty once again. But unlike his previous experience with the closed rift, Kalen was surprised to find that his power was _not _steadily draining away, rather it seemed to be stable, neither increasing nor receding, as it had before.

_What does this mean?_ he wondered, sitting down on the edge of his small, cot-like bed. _Is someone back on Galdria tampering with the tear between our two universes?_ As Kalen thought about this, he suddenly became aware of another sensation, of his energy somehow _pulling_ him toward a distant point in space. He closed his eyes and concentrated, doing everything he could to locate this strange disturbance in the flow of his Genjin power. Try as he might, however, Kalen could not pin down the source of the disruption. After several moments, though, he realized what this sensation must be.

_Someone, or some_thing_, out there is generating enough Genjin power for me to feed upon_, he understood. _But from such an incredible distance? How is that even possible, it would take an amount of strength and focus unrivaled by anything I've ever experienced… _As the newly restored Genjin lost himself in these seemingly unanswerable questions, another thought came to him. _If the portal _can_ be reopened, then perhaps there's a way to beat Tempest after all…_ A smile played across his flushed and energized countenance, and another realization struck him. _And if Tempest can be sealed away again, my love, our plan can finally be made reality. This universe will be—_

"Kalen, is everything alright?" a concerned voice asked from outside his door. The person outside was given permission to enter by a slightly irritated Kalen, and he was entirely unsurprised to find that his early-morning visitor was Bulma. "Dorian and I are already up, and you're usually the next one after us," she explained with a smile. "When you didn't show up for our little private breakfast, I got worried. So, is everything okay?"

"Yes, my Lady," Kalen responded with a forced smile. "Please, give me just a moment and I'll join the two of you. Assuming, of course, that you saved me anything," he finished lightly. Bulma laughed quietly and assured him that there was still plenty to satisfy his hunger, and she left him alone once again.

_I must be getting careless, I didn't even sense it when the two of them awoke_, Kalen thought, feeling a little chagrined. For a warrior of Genji, trained from childhood to sleep lightly and always be aware of his surroundings, the fact that two noisy, uncivilized elderly people could be active without his realizing it startled him. _My preoccupation must be to blame, though I'd better be more careful next time. _

He smiled again as he took a deep breath, feeling better than he had in almost a year, since Tempest had been revived. _I'll keep this knowledge to myself for now, and when our battle is once again joined, I'll have quite the surprise for Tempest… And my would-be allies…_

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XIV**

"**Refuge."**

**Power Levels**

Android 16, after Bulma's upgrades: 18,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef, fully restored: 15,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia, weakened after multiple healings: 600,000

Gabriel, fully restored: 11,000,000

Hanzo, fully restored: 16,500,000

Kalen, Genjin power restored: 12,000,000

Trunks, fully restored: 16,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**A year has passed since Tempest's awakening, and now the final struggle to destroy him prepares to ravage Sea Wind City. Will Gabriel's Heaven's Wrath, and Kalen's newly restored Genjin strength, be enough to finally end this terrible conflict?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XV**_

"_**Last Ditch Effort."**_


	27. Chapter 26: Last Ditch Effort

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 26**

**Mad God Saga, Part XV**

"**Last Ditch Effort."**

The day had finally come.

Trunks stood just outside the hidden entrance to the bunker that he and his comrades had called home for last several months. In that time, wounds had been healed, spirits had been revitalized, and broken hearts had been mended. The young Saiyan closed his eyes in contentment, breathing in the scent of fresh mountain air and reveling in the feel of the cool wind through his newly-cut violet hair. The pale golden sun was just rising above the lip of the surrounding canyon, and Trunks opened his eyes again when he felt it's warmth upon his face.

_It seems like it's been forever since I last saw the sun_, Trunks thought, feeling amazingly calm despite the oncoming battle that he knew awaited him. _Tempest won't let any of escape this time, I'm afraid. It's all or nothing…_ The son of Vegeta took a few steps forward and looked down at himself, smiling slightly as he did so. _It's been so long since I wore anything but Saiyan armor into battle, but this felt right…_ His dark gray pants were cinched around his waist by a brown belt, and his black, skintight muscle shirt was tucked in tightly. Over the shirt, Trunks wore his old, slightly beat-up dark blue jacket, the Capsule Corporation logo emblazoned on the upper-left sleeve. _Like old times…_

"Is it time already?" Android 16 asked as he emerged from the darkened exit of the emergency bunker. The early morning sunlight reflected beautifully off of the android's new silver armor, and it brought out the subtle blue-tint of his jumpsuit. "It will be a fine day, I think. What a shame, that we must ruin it by battling Tempest." A light chuckle emanated from the hatch behind 16, and Hanzo stepped out to join his two allies.

"Ruin it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he studied 16. "I beg to differ. On a day like this, our victory will only seem that much sweeter." He flashed his usual, arrogant grin at Trunks, and the purple-haired young man was suddenly struck by how much that grin reminded him of his father. In fact, Hanzo's general appearance today filled Trunks with a sense of déjà vu, for the resemblance to Vegeta was nearly uncanny. Hanzo had opted to go into battle outfitted as his ancestors would have been, in the sturdiest set of Saiyan armor that Bulma could supply him with. The pristine white of Hanzo's boots, gloves, and breastplate stood out in stark contrast with the jet-black jumpsuit that he wore beneath it all, and his spiky, night-dark hair was gently tussled by the light breeze. "And rest assured," Miura's brother said, his voice dark with emotion, "we _will_ be victorious."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Kalen said as he also came out into the brightening valley. "Tempest _cannot_ be defeated in battle. None of us will emerge from this struggle alive." The warrior from Genji was dressed as he had been upon reaching the Lookout all those months ago: dark green jumpsuit, strange, non-reflective gray metal armor covering sections of his arms, legs, and torso, and a long, flowing cloak of jet-black.

"If you're so sure about that," Hanzo said, his voice taking on a slightly malicious tone, "then why are you even bothering to come with us? I don't recall us _begging_ for your help, you know." The Saiyan warrior glared silently at Kalen, awaiting the Genjin's response.

"I go, for the sake of my ancestors," Kalen finally replied, meeting Hanzo's gaze with one of his own. "_They_ didn't run from Tempest, despite the overwhelming odds against them, and neither will I. I will do honor to them this day, by fighting my enemy with every last breath in my body." Silence followed this statement, until Hanzo flashed a smile of genuine understanding, much to Kalen's astonishment.

"Then perhaps our two races aren't so different," Hanzo said, placing his hand firmly upon Kalen's shoulder. "I'm proud to fight at your side, Genjin." The locked gazes held by both warriors softened, just a little, as if some silent communication had passed between them.

"We should leave, soon," Gabriel said firmly as he joined his four companions, squinting his eyes slightly in the brightening morning sunlight. "There's no chance for us to catch him off guard, so why keep Tempest waiting?" He walked past Trunks, 16, Kalen, and Hanzo, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing silently up at the pale blue sky. "This is it," the half-Galdrian said, as if to himself, as he reached down to clutch the handle of the energy saber that hung at his waist.

"So," a deep, humor-filled voice said from the air above the assembled fighters, echoing eerily off from the surrounding mountain-walls. "I see you've all finally managed to get out of bed, worthless slackers." Clef, dressed in a set of armor almost identical to Hanzo's, landed lightly beside Trunks, a smug smile on his lips. "While you were all sleeping, I decided to check out some of the surrounding cities," the Namekian's voice instantly shifted from bantering to solemn as he continued. "Trunks, I should warn you… It's pretty bad out there."

Trunks was dead silent as he felt his muscles tense in preparation for the upcoming struggle against Tempest. "As much as I hate to hear myself say this," he said through clenched teeth, "we have more important things to worry about." The atmosphere in the small valley instantly sobered as the gathered warriors seemed to be suddenly struck by the gravity of the situation. Trunks looked at his allies—_No_, he corrected himself, _my _friends—and nodded once. He put his right hand forward, palm down, and cleared his throat. "For the people of Earth, who have suffered enough at the hands of heartless creatures like Tempest."

Hanzo was next, and placed his own right hand over that of Trunks', taking a brief moment to lock gazes with the purple-haired youth. "For my brother, and those he was forced to leave behind." There was a slight catch in Hanzo's throat as he spoke, and the Saiyan warrior was shocked by how much the loss of Miura still affected him, even now, nearly a year after the young Emperor's death. "Yes… For Miura."

"For the honor of my ancestors," Kalen said simply, resting his black-gloved hand atop Hanzo and Trunks'. "May they guide my actions in the coming battle." _And for you, my lost love_, the Genjin thought to himself. _Wherever you are now, may you be happy with the life you lead._

Clef stepped forward and joined his hand to those already in place. "For the children of Namek, who were used as pawns in Tempest's sick game." The green-skinned warrior clenched his left fist as his body shook with rage. "May his death bring some peace to their souls."

A cold, lifeless hand of artificial human flesh suddenly fell upon Clef's own, and the Namekian looked up to see Android 16, looking even more grave than usual. "For all of the creatures in this universe who are unable to defend themselves," was all 16 said.

All eyes now turned to Gabriel, who stood several yards away, lost in his own thoughts and apparently oblivious to the actions of his companions behind him. Several tense, silent moments passed by, when finally the young black-haired Galdrian looked over his shoulder. A sudden gust of wind blew through the valley, causing Gabriel's long hair and flowing Galdrian robes to float eerily around him. Finally he spoke.

"For revenge," he said quietly, voice filled with venom and shining blue eyes narrowing to an almost sinister glare. Dorian's son made no attempt to join his allies' symbolic display, and instead he drifted slowly into the air before streaking off toward the south-east, toward Sea Wind City.

_Yes Gabriel_, Trunks silently echoed. _For revenge…_ He looked back toward the slowly-closing hatch that led to the bunker and closed his eyes momentarily. _And please, Elysia, just remember your role in our plans…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days earlier…_

Elysia began to protest.

"No 'buts'!" Hanzo nearly shouted at her, the fury in his voice enough to drive the wide-eyed Galdrian Princess down into the chair she had just stood up from. "Miura didn't give his life to keep you safe just to have you run blindly into a battle that you _aren't_ prepared for! Now, no more of this nonsense, understand?" Elysia nodded once, face pale and pink eyes shining with tears barely kept in check.

This scene was one that had been repeated almost everyday for the last week, and the others gathered in the bunker's main chamber had actually become used to the heated arguments between Hanzo and Elysia. Every confrontation ended the same way, with Hanzo losing his temper and the young Princess of Galdria managing to bite back some wrathful comment; but this time, it appeared that the subject had been put to rest for good.

After learning of Tempest's challenge, Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, and the others had come up with two plans, a main and a backup. The main plan was fairly straightforward, with the strongest of the gathered fighters—namely Hanzo, Trunks, Clef, Kalen, Android 16, and Gabriel—rushing off to face the mad god in battle. It had been decided that this time, there would be no retreat, and Tempest would either fall or overwhelm them. If the latter happened, the backup plan would be put into action, and Dorian, Bulma, and Elysia would take the still-unconscious Zellis back to Galdria. Once they had arrived, they would do everything in their power to reopen the portal between their universe and Kalen's, for if the Genjin was to be believed, the only way to stop Tempest would be to seal him away again, which required the combined power of _three_ Genjin warriors.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, except for Elysia. Despite the probability of death, Dorian's younger sister was determined to fight alongside Trunks and the others. No amount of arguing seemed to be able to change her mind, for she would _not_ renounce the vow she made before leaving Galdria, the vow to avenge Miura's death. No one was quite sure how to persuade Elysia to accompany her brother back home, until Hanzo began stepping in.

The second day of Elysia's stubborn refusal to accept the plans, Miura's brother stood up from his seat, placed one hand on the center of the Princess' chest, and shoved her forcefully down into a nearby chair. He then proceeded to berate her about her stupidity, more than once pushing her to tears. Hanzo's approach seemed to have worked, though, for Elysia was now more likely to say nothing at all when the Saiyan warrior was around, which meant she was no longer arguing about her part in the plan.

"This is _not _your fight, woman," Hanzo said through clenched teeth. "And I'll have no more of your unnecessary arguing. Rest assured," he continued, his expression lightening up just a little, "we will do everything in our power to see Tempest fall. But if we do _not_ succeed, the rest will be up to you." Hanzo knelt down in front of the now-seated Princess, taking one of her hands in both of his own. "And don't worry, Elysia. If you can't figure out some way to reopen that gateway, you'll have your shot at Tempest, sooner or later…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The planet was decimated.

Trunks' anger was unmatched as he took in the full extent of the damage done by Tempest. The ground was scorched bare in many places, and the few small towns and villages that had begun to rebuild themselves over the last few years were now entirely obliterated. As the six warriors continued onward to Sea Wind City, the damage only got worse, and no survivors could be seen anywhere. It seemed that the mad god had finished what Gero's androids had begun…

_How is this possible!_ Trunks thought angrily. _It took 17 and 18 almost _twenty years_ to wreak this much havoc on the planet, yet Tempest has managed to do the same amount of damage, if not_ more_, in only a few months!_ His body shook uncontrollably with rage as he gazed down upon the decimated countryside below him. _After all of the work that Mother and I did to get everything back under control… How can we ever convince the people that they'll truly be safe again?_ A cold chill ran down Trunks' spine as he came to a sudden realization. _But _will_ they ever be safe again?_ It had been nearly five years now since the androids had been annihilated, and now Tempest had arrived to pick up where they left off. _Who's to say that, even if we _do_ somehow beat Tempest, someone even stronger won't just come along and ruin everything again? I just don't think that I'm up to this… Goku, how did you ever manage to do it; to live your life with the weight of the world on your shoulders?_

"I told you it was bad," Clef said softly, slowing the pace of his flight just enough to float beside Trunks. "Just remember, use all of this rage you're feeling, Trunks. Channel it, let if fuel you, and unleash it upon Tempest when the time comes." The green-skinned warrior reached out and put his hand on the half-Saiyan's shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. "He'll pay for this, Trunks. He'll pay for _everything_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sea Wind City was deserted.

As the warriors landed in the city's central square, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief at this sight, for he had feared that Tempest would have wasted no time in slaughtering the inhabitants of the city. It seemed, though, that the news of the mad god's ultimatum had spread like wild fire, and Sea Wind's citizens must have taken advantage of Tempest's one month grace period. Not a single living soul remained in the eerily silent city, and Trunks could sense no power signatures that would be given off by any innocent bystanders.

_So the people will be spared_, the lavender-haired Saiyan thought with relief. _But I have a terrible feeling that they won't have much of a city to come home to…_ Sea Wind City was one of the few human settlements that had managed to come back from the brink of destruction after the androids' massacre. It, and West City, had become symbols of mankind's incredible resilience, and though the city was still recovering from its last encounter with battle, it would soon find itself torn apart once again.

Trunks looked around, memories of his last visit to Sea Wind still miraculously fresh in his mind. 17 and 18 had been destroyed three years earlier, and the half-Saiyan had just managed to defeat Cell before the organic android reached his full potential. The city had been little more than a shanty-town, and the inhabitants had looked upon Trunks' arrival as a possible precursor to even more destruction. Yet, even though they were terrified, the people of Sea Wind had listened to Trunks' tale, and afterward they had regarded Bulma and Vegeta's son as their hero. Not long after that, the city began to come together again, and in barely a year's time, most of the androids' damage had been undone.

"So, where is he?" Hanzo asked no one in particular, kicking absently at a nearby pop can. "You don't suppose he changed his mind? That he's afraid of us?" He flashed his solemn-faced comrades his typical, arrogant grin, taking a few steps forward and crossing his arms over his chest. "Late for his own going away party; the nerve!"

"I sense a tremendous power level approaching from the north," Android 16 said suddenly, his monotone voice taking on a strangely concerned tone. "I don't think Tempest is going to disappoint you, Hanzo." 16 narrowed his ice-blue eyes and gazed intently into the northern sky as the mid-morning sun glittered brightly upon his silver armor. "His power is much greater than before. I believe he intends for this to be our final conflict. There will be no escape this time."

"Then we shall not give him the pleasure of seeing us retreat," Kalen responded with a sly smile. _The android is right, though_, the Genjin thought contentedly as he tapped into a small amount of his native power. As the welcomed strength began to flow easily throughout his body, Kalen's smile grew broader. _There will be no running away for any of us. Tempest included…_

Gabriel and Clef remained silent, understanding more than any of their companions how brutal the coming battle would truly be. The Namekian glanced quickly at Gabriel and locked gazes with the young half-breed. Dorian's son said nothing, merely nodding once, as if acknowledging the truth behind Clef's earlier thought.

_Yes_, Gabriel silently told himself. _This will _not_ be like our other fights. This time, Tempest won't hold anything back._ A cold, frightening smile spread slowly across Gabriel's face as he prepared himself for the coming storm. _And now that he knows what _I'm_ truly capable of, I'll be the first to feel the full-effect of his power._ His eyes narrowed and flashed crimson as the familiar ivory light of the Heaven's Wrath exploded around his body, casting eerie shadows upon the walls of the surrounding buildings. _So be it…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest plunged down from the sky like a bolt of lightning.

The warriors scattered as an unthinkable amount of energy rained down from above, each multihued orb of power exploding with a deafening impact as they collided with the nearby buildings. The mad god himself wasn't far behind his tumultuous discharge, and he wasted no time in picking his target. Power unlike anything that the gathered fighters had ever experienced raged around Tempest's hulking body, and he roared with fury as he collided with Gabriel.

The fearless half-Galdrian was the only warrior who had stood his ground during Tempest's opening gambit, and his saber flew into his hand and flashed to life without a thought. Blinding, painful energy detonated around Gabriel when Tempest struck, and he was surprised to find the mad god seemingly unafraid of his Power. In that moment, the Heaven's Wrath took over, and the battle was on.

Hanzo, loath to allow Gabriel to steal all of the glory from this battle, immediately powered up to his highest level of Super Saiyan, and yellow-gold power erupted around him as small currents of blue-green electricity crackled throughout his aura. Trunks was next, and he followed Hanzo's example by transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 state and rushing the mad god. Clef and 16 entered the fray at that same moment, the Namekian glowing brightly with blue-white ki and the android shouting as he activated his newly-installed power reserves. Kalen hung back, merely observing the now-heated struggle.

_What valiant fools_, the Genjin thought bleakly. _What can they hope to accomplish here, other than finding themselves in an early grave?_ A form, engulfed in a blast of Tempest's multicolored ki, went rushing back past Kalen to collide fiercely with a neighboring building, bringing the structure down almost instantly. Through the sudden haze of dust and mortar, the armored Genjin warrior could just make out the silhouette of Clef lying amid the rubble. _I thought that of all these irrational idiots, at least the Namek would see how futile this all is…_

"What the hell are you doing!?" Clef shouted as he jumped up and rushed forward to reenter the battle. "Kalen, we need you! Come on!" With that the Saiyan-armored-Namekian leapt unflinchingly into the roaring display of energy that had descended upon the battlefield, leaving Kalen alone to once again observe.

_This is all for naught_, the dark-haired warrior thought to himself. _They will be obliterated by Tempest, of that I'm sure._ A slight smile graced the Genjin's lips as he silently called upon more of his natural energy, prepared to step in when the opportunity presented itself. _Let these fools waste themselves on Tempest_, he said silently. _They are of no use to me now…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waves of pure power forced the warriors back.

Tempest stood calmly amidst the wreckage of Sea Wind City, sneering at his under-powered opponents as they slid to a stop several yards away from him. Energy crackled through the air, and the sun itself seemed to have gotten dimmer over the course of the last few hours. Yet, despite their obvious fatigue, the mad god's adversaries had refused to give up, and they fought on.

Hanzo and Trunks retained their Super Saiyan 2 power, though how they managed it was beyond even them. Clef had taken some severe damage, and it was only by the grace of his Namekian heritage that he had survived, for his body was in a constant state of reparation. Android 16 was the only warrior who showed no signs of exhaustion, and the others envied him his artificial body, which could continue fighting long after even the best combatant's stamina ran out.

Even Gabriel found himself breathless, for it seemed that Tempest had settled on him as his primary target. The Heaven's Wrath did it's best to protect the wearying Galdrian, but many of the dark divinity's brutal attacks were slipping through, and it was obvious that neither Gabriel nor any of his allies would be able to keep fighting at this breakneck pace for much longer. Tempest fought with a ferocity that his opponents had never encountered until now, and as the fight raged on, his strength continued to increase.

_I have to finish this quickly_, Gabriel thought as sweat ran freely down his forehead and cheeks. _He's set a pace that we can't ever hope to match, no matter how hard we try. Even my Power is hard-pressed to keep up; and that's all I _can_ do, is keep up!_ The half-human fighter watched his allies out of the corner of his eye, a feeling of pride rushing through him. _They're all ready to do whatever it takes to win_, he thought with a smile. _It's truly an honor to be able to fight beside such valiant warriors._

"Clef, Hanzo, Trunks, 16," Gabriel said suddenly as he felt the Power begin to well up within him, preparing for some kind of offensive strike. "Stay back, but be ready to jump in at any second, understand?" The familiar, and slightly uncomfortable, feeling of the Heaven's Wrath taking complete control crept down Gabriel's spine as more and more Power was gathered in and around him. "This might be—" Before he could finish his declaration, the Heaven's Wrath leapt into action, and Gabriel found himself rocketing across the battlefield toward Tempest, energy saber poised for a straightforward assault.

Tempest watched the oncoming rush of brilliant, burning white Power without expression, merely shifting himself into a flawless defensive stance. As Gabriel approached and roared out a scream of rage, the sinister deity simply vanished, leaving the young warrior's saber to slash out at thin air. Before Dorian's son could react, Tempest reappeared right behind him, one massive fist pulled back in preparation for a single, deadly strike.

"Big mistake," the supposed god taunted. "Did you really think I'd fall for the same trick again? You are truly a fool." With a speed that was clearly unnatural, Tempest lashed out at Gabriel, and his bone-crushing punch took the half-breed fighter squarely in the back of his head. The sound of the strike echoed violently throughout the ruins of Sea Wind, and Gabriel was sent hurtling forward to crash mercilessly through several of the still-intact structures of the city. The bright light of his legendary Power faded instantly, and Gabriel didn't move.

"Gabriel, no!" Trunks shouted as he rushed Tempest, letting his temper, inherited from his father, get the better of him. "Bastard!" But before the Saiyan Prince could reach his intended target, a sudden explosion of alien, yet somehow familiar, power sprang up from behind the assembled warriors. In the blink of an eye, a form glowing blindingly with emerald-green energy tore through the air beside Trunks, leaving the young half-Saiyan feeling momentarily dazed and causing his skin to tingle. It was then that he realized who this newcomer was. "That's Genjin power… Kalen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground trembled.

Kalen covered the distance between himself and his "divine" opponent in less than a second, reveling in the sensation of true strength that coursed throughout his body. It had been far too long since the warrior from Genji had felt so powerful, and he was determined to make the best of it. Just as Kalen reached Tempest, who stood awaiting his arrival with an expression of slight trepidation, the black-cloaked Genjin gave him a taste of his own medicine, and vanished.

Tempest leapt back instinctually, hoping to avoid the surprise attack that was sure to follow Kalen's disappearance, but the strike came not from behind, but from above. The mad god screamed as a shower of sparkling Genjin energy descended down on him from the sky, colliding mercilessly and searing his flesh as it struck. Tempest quickly tried to remove himself from the rain of agony, when Kalen chose that moment to truly strike. The glowing Genjin materialized right in front of Tempest, unconcerned with the continuing shower of energy that deflected harmlessly from his blinding aura, and before the evil deity could make any attempt at a counterattack, Kalen struck.

One well-placed, power-charged kick was all it took, and the blow crashed solidly into Tempest's abdomen, eliciting a mixed gasp of pain, surprise, and outrage. Tempest flew backwards, having been lifted off his feet by Kalen's surprise kick, but the Genjin wasn't finished yet, and he followed the mad god into the air. Time seemed to stop as Kalen drew his arm back, fist shimmering with a concentrated amount of Genjin power, and a sudden look of shock and fear seized Tempest's face. That expression changed quickly from fear to agony as the punch connected, and Tempest cried out in pain and rage.

And, for the first time in all of his long existence, the mad god fell.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XV**

"**Last Ditch Effort."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 90,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 100,000,000

Android 16: 18,000,000 (estimate only)

Android 16, power reserves activated: 25,000,000

Clef: 15,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 32,000,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 11,000,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath: 28,000,000

Gabriel (from above), powered up: 32,000,000

Gabriel (from above), maxed out: 47,000,000

Gabriel (from above, Galdrian Saber Attack: 58,000,000

Hanzo: 16,500,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, maxed out: 65,000,000

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen (from above), powered up: 45,000,000

Trunks: 16,800,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, maxed out: 63,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Kalen faces off against Tempest, who is startled to find himself battling a full powered Genjin warrior. As the conflict rages on, will two newly arrived fighters be able to tip the balance, or will the mad god finally wipe out his valiant adversaries?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XVI**_

"_**Reunion." **_


	28. Chapter 27: Reunion

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 27**

**Mad God Saga, Part XVI**

"**Reunion."**

Kalen smirked.

The green-and-black-clad Genjin floated confidently back to the ground, where he maintained his offensive stance, prepared to lash out at the mad god once again if need be. He grey-green eyes sparkled with barely contained amusement as he watched Tempest, who lay—yes, actually _lay!_—unmoving on the ground several yards away, the only indication that he still lived the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for breath. Upon seeing the shocked and defeated state of his divine adversary, Kalen allowed his posture to relax, just a little. He took a brief moment to look back behind him, over his shoulder, to where his stunned and silent allies stood rooted to the ground like statues.

_That's right_, Kalen thought with a rush of satisfaction. _My strength is far beyond any of yours, so _I'll_ be calling the shots from now on. You've all done your part in luring Tempest into a false sense of security, and I'm _almost_ grateful for that… But now, it's time for his wake up call._ The dark-haired warrior from Genji returned his attention to Tempest, who was finally now struggling to his feet. _I may not be able to kill you_, Kalen thought as he readied himself for another assault, _but then again, I may not _have_ to._ Even now the exiled Genjin could feel his own power increasing in response to the mysterious approaching forces that he had encountered all those weeks ago. Someone, or perhaps more than one, had entered this universe through the rift on Galdria, and they had been steadily making their way toward the Earth ever since. _Not much longer now, maybe a few hours at most_, Kalen reminded himself. _And once they arrive, we'll be able to end this once and for all._

As Tempest finally regained his footing, Kalen attacked, lashing out at the massive god with a blurring combination of strikes meant to keep him off balance. Tempest, still dazed from his embarrassment at Kalen's hands only moments ago, found himself unable at first to defend, but eventually his sense returned, and Kalen found himself locked in a life or death battle against this terribly powerful being who was thought to be a god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef could sense the constant rise of Kalen's power.

_Where's all of that strength coming from?!_ he thought in disbelief. _Even back on Tiris, when he fought Trunks and Hanzo, he wasn't _this_ strong!_ Clef made his way to where Gabriel had fallen and knelt down next to the unconscious young man. After a quick inspection, Clef decided that it would probably be okay to move him, much to his relief. _This kid's lucky… That hit would've probably killed anyone else._

The Namekian hoisted the still form of Gabriel up onto his shoulder, taking the young warrior's energy saber as well and tucking it safely within his Saiyan armor. Dorian's son was still unconscious, but Clef was relieved to discover that the damage inflicted by Tempest was surprisingly minimal. _It must've been that Power of his_, the black-and-white-armored Namek realized. _At the last minute, the Heaven's Wrath must've erected some kind of shield to take the brunt of the strike. Thank God for small favors…_

The weary Namekian, with Gabriel over his shoulder, rejoined his companions, skirting along the edge of the battlefield so as not to interfere with Kalen's nonstop assault. After setting Dorian's son gently on the ground, Clef returned his attention to the frantic battle being fought in the sky above the city. Trunks and Hanzo were also engrossed in watching as Kalen went all out against Tempest, who seemed unable to mount any kind of counteroffensive. This, of course, was the Genjin's plan, for he knew that by keeping Tempest off guard and confused, he had the best chance of dealing as much damage as possible.

_All I have to do is stall him_, Kalen reminded himself for what must've been the thousandth time. _If the oncoming powers that I feel truly are Genjin, then together we can finish this for good!_ The dark-haired warrior grinned maliciously to himself as he gathered a tremendous amount of power into his right fist. _This should ring his bell!_ With a shout of exertion, Kalen threw a roundhouse kick that connected solidly with Tempest's head, knocking the evil divinity downward toward the ground and apparently stunning him. As Tempest fell, Kalen thrust his glowing right hand forward and fired a bolt of concentrated, pure Genjin energy, which engulfed the mad god and illuminated the surrounding ruins of Sea Wind City. A sound like thunder shattered the relative stillness of the afternoon, echoing violently throughout the ravaged city. As the blast struck the ground, an explosion of power tore through the air, and the onlookers were forced to cover their eyes and struggle to remain on their feet. After what seemed like forever, the atmosphere settled again, and Kalen remained floating high above Sea Wind.

"Looks like… I got… him," the Genjin said, gasping for breath after having used so much energy in that last attack. As the smoke cleared below him, Kalen narrowed his eyes and used his incredible gift of sight to search the impact zone for any sign of Tempest. There was none.

"Looking for something, Genjin?" an all-too-familiar, pain-inducing voice taunted from behind Kalen. Before the bearded warrior could even turn around, Tempest struck. The mad god brought both hands up above his head and gripped them together in a movement so fast that it couldn't even be seen, and a split second later, the blow descended down upon Kalen's skull with the force of a meteor. The fugitive from Genji cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, Tempest not far behind, ready to strike again at any moment.

"I've let you play around for long enough," the mad god sneered as he flew downward after Kalen. "You've put on quite a show for your friends down there, but enough is enough!" Suddenly, multicolored light began to gather into Tempest's now-outstretched hands, and the air became thick with energy. "You've lived long enough, Genjin scum!" With a movement so fast that it defied logic, the dark deity stopped in midair and shot his gathered blast of power downward toward Kalen, who had just struck the unyielding ground below.

As Tempest's blast coursed through the air toward its intended target, three more discharges of ki exploded upward from the ruins of the city. The three attacks, two golden-yellow and laced with blue lightning and one looking like nothing so much as blue and white fire, collided with Tempest's own rainbow-colored beam, slowing it down before it had a chance to strike Kalen. Unfortunately, slowing it down was all they could do, for the mad god's power was so great that even _three_ powerful counterattacks such as these were unable to stop it.

Clef, Trunks, and Hanzo poured as much strength into their desperate attack as they could, but they could feel their power draining quickly all the while. As they did their best to hold Tempest's energy blast at bay, Android 16 dashed forward, seemingly unconcerned with the raging display of power above him. 16 reached the still form of Kalen and lifted him over his shoulder before barely escaping the oncoming force of Tempest's power, for just as the two of them reached safety, the three defenders' attacks were overwhelmed.

Tempest's blast, now completely unhindered, crashed fully into the ground with a detonation of blinding, multihued light and a deafening roar of wind and power. Violent shockwaves spread outward from the impact site to instantly destroy what few structures remained standing in Sea Wind, leveling the entire city for tens of miles around before finally dissipating. Tremors and deep, ragged cracks extended out from the crater created by Tempest's maddeningly powerful blast, and the entire planet seemed to quake slightly.

Trunks, Clef, and Hanzo, all exhausted from their failed attempt to stop the mad god's vicious attack, barely made it into the air when the blast hit, and they could feel the disconcerting, slightly painful sensations that Tempest's energy gave off all around them. 16, now carrying both Kalen _and_ Gabriel, immediately shot upward as well, lest he be swallowed by the fissures that now claimed most of the decimated city. As the aftershock from the blast finally died down, the android floated cautiously toward his three weary allies, and they were all silent in the face of this monstrous display of power that was wielded by their godlike opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm clouds blotted out the late afternoon sun.

The powerful, sudden sea breezes that gave the city it's name began to blow in a savage storm from somewhere out in the ocean, filling the battlefield with howling, hurricane-strength wind and pelting the warriors with an unending torrent of heavy rain and hail. Lightning, both natural and unnatural, split the darkening sky, illuminating the ravaged city as the battle raged on. Though it was barely evening, darkness engulfed Sea Wind, an ill omen to those fighters who were determined to win this struggle once and for all.

Clef, Hanzo, Android 16, and Trunks all fought beside Kalen now, praying that their combined strength might be just enough to tip the scale in their favor. Gabriel remained oblivious to the conflict that seethed around him, still unconscious after Tempest's startling counterattack. As the combat continued, it was obvious to everyone that Tempest was gaining the upper hand, and that his uncanny strength was _still_ on the rise. After one particularly brutal and disastrous face-off, Trunks and the others fell back, gasping for breath and soaked to the skin with sweat and rain.

"This is too much," Trunks managed to say between panting breaths. "I had no idea… No idea that he was this strong!" He shook his head, droplets of rain cascading down from his yellow-golden hair. "Well," he said again after finally catching his breath, "anyone have any bright ideas?" He smirked slightly, a mirror image of his father.

"We stand and fight," Kalen said through clenched teeth. "To the death, if need be." _Just a little longer_, he thought with a barely concealed smile. _Once those two powers arrive, Tempest will be done for, I _know_ it!_ He looked sidelong at his allies, feeling slightly chagrined that they had been forced to step in to rescue him. _Can they not feel the energy signatures that are approaching?_ he silently wondered. _No, obviously they can't, or else they'd have mentioned it._ The Genjin turned his attention now to Tempest, who floated just above the ground several yards away. _I don't believe this! _He_ doesn't sense them either! They must be shielding their power signatures from everyone. I can feel them because of our common blood, but the others have no idea whatsoever!_

"Kalen's right," Hanzo responded, breaking Kalen's train of thought. "We decided before leaving the bunker that his would be our last battle." He narrowed his cold, shining green eyes as he took a moment to study each of his comrades, one at a time. "No retreat. It's him or us, this time."

Clef nodded agreement, but remained silent, never taking his attention away from his massive, godlike adversary. _Hanzo and Kalen are both right_, he thought grimly. _We vowed to make this the final stand, no matter what. _His attention shifted momentarily to Kalen before returning to Tempest, who floated calmly, arms crossed, across the battlefield. _It will be a battle to the death, as Kalen said. But… Something seems strange about him lately, like he's on edge for some reason; I noticed it before we left the bunker. Damn Genjin, so secretive…_

Like Clef, 16 said nothing, only watched Tempest with an intensity that startled his exhausted companions. There were several advantages to being an android, like the ability to fight for protracted periods of time without suffering fatigue. And right now all of 16's allies, Kalen included, found themselves envious of that particular advantage. Suddenly, the android's incredibly sensitive energy detection sensors picked up on something, and he started with amazement. "Two powers are approaching," he stated flatly, though from the reactions of his companions, such an announcement was unnecessary.

The damp, energy saturated atmosphere around Sea Wind City suddenly became thick with power. Cries of surprise and fear escaped from Clef, Trunks, and Hanzo as their skin began to crawl and their bodies were flooded with sensations ranging from mind-numbing pain to a feeling like bugs moving beneath their skin. The air became hard to breath, and the rain seemed to be burning off before it even fell all the way to the muddy, broken earth below. Only 16 and Kalen were immune to the effects of sudden exposure to such a large, unshielded amount of raw Genjin power.

"They're here," Kalen said softly, overwhelmed by the sheer scope of the oncoming powers. As if his words were some kind of summons, the two newcomers suddenly appeared with a burst of radiant energy, forcing Tempest to jump back slightly and shield his eyes. A small sonic boom accompanied their arrival, and the gathered warriors found themselves falling to their knees and covering their ears as the ground shook beneath them. Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Trunks, Clef, Hanzo, 16, and Kalen stood up on legs that shook so much it was a miracle that they were able to stand at all. Hanzo and Trunks, whose Super Saiyan 2 power had abandoned them during the sudden appearance of these two new fighters, looked badly shaken, having never before been caught in such a concentrated amount of Genjin energy. Clef seemed a little better, thanks to his hereditary ability to recover quickly from injury and shocks such as this. Android 16 and Kalen were fairing the best, though it was obvious that the artificial human's power sensors had been severely overloaded. As the assembled warriors regained their bearings, their attentions were immediately drawn to the center of the devastated city, and the two energy-radiating beings that stood between themselves and Tempest.

Both of the newly-arrived, obviously _Genjin_, warriors were of average height, standing just an inch or so shorter than Hanzo or Trunks. A staggering amount of energy crackled in the air around the two Genjins, who were clad from head to toe in long, black, hooded cloaks that matched Kalen's exactly. No physical details could be determined, other than the fact that one of the mysterious fighters was slightly smaller in stature than the other, hinting at the possibility of a female. As the last traces of power finally dissipated, the smaller of the two reached up and pulled back the black hood of her over-cloak.

Clef gasped in a mixture of shock and relief, for here, standing before him, was the once person he had never expected to see again: Kirien! She turned her head to look directly at the gathered combatants at her back, golden eyes alight and lips pursed in a slight smile. Clef felt himself relax instantly when met with that sweet, confident expression, but his attention was suddenly drawn to Kalen, who stepped forward, face a mask of obvious disbelief. Before the exiled Genjin could say anything, however, an icy glare from Kirien made him stop in place, holding him as if he were paralyzed. Clef felt uneasy all of a sudden, for it seemed as if some silent communication had passed between the two Genjins. Neither of them moved for a moment or two, until finally Kirien pointed an accusing finger at the dumbstruck Kalen.

"You, Kalen Malum," she said, her clear, almost musical voice carrying easily across the distance that separated them. "For years my people have been searching for you, for your crimes against the Tribunal are many." At this she stopped for a moment and laid a single hand on her companion's shoulder, indicating with a nod that she wished him to keep his attention on Tempest, who had not made even a single move since their arrival. Kalen was silent as Kirien continued.

"We have come to rid this universe of the being known as Tempest. You will assist us in this time of need, if you ever hope to return to your own universe as a free man." She turned to fully face the Genjin criminal, who had gone pale at her scathing words. "The secret of the Sealing Blast has been passed down through your bloodline and your bloodline alone for the last ten millennia. You _will_ comply with the orders of the Tribunal by sharing the knowledge of that most ancient of abilities. Understood?" Kalen was about to respond, when a sudden burst of energy sprang up around Tempest, and the mad god dashed forward in an attempt to catch his opponents off guard. "Take him, now!" Kirien shouted to her black-hooded companion, voice barely audible over the roaring of the oncoming storm.

The stranger's reaction was immediate, and he materialized before the charging Tempest in the blink of an eye, his long, all-concealing cloak blowing wildly about him as he was surrounded by a sudden aura of Genjin power. The evil deity, surprised to find himself faced with an opponent so soon, came to a screeching halt, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. The mysterious Genjin warrior wasted no time, and he leapt forward and struck Tempest _hard_ with a kick charged with flickering silver energy. The blow snapped Tempest's head back, causing the grey-clad monstrosity to stagger back as a second strike quickly followed the first. This time the mad god was engulfed in a searing blast of pure Genjin power, and he screamed in a mixture of pain and rage as he was forced back even further.

Seeing that Tempest was on the defensive, Kirien tore her attention away from the speechless Kalen and jumped into the fray, fighting side by side with her companion as they continued to beat Tempest back. The two Genjins fought like a single person, watching each other's backs and linking their separate strikes together into flawless, combination assaults that kept Tempest guessing the entire time. But, as had been the case for all of the mad god's adversaries since his awakening, their luck was about to run out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest suddenly unleashed his full fury upon his enemies.

The explosion of rage and power that emanated from the godlike warrior seemed to shake the entire planet, and all of his opponents found themselves pushed back by a wall of solid energy that shot out from Tempest like a wave. Only Kirien's unnamed ally stood his ground, as if Tempest's ferocity had no effect on him whatsoever. The mysterious Genjin stood calmly in place as what was left of Sea Wind City disintegrated around him, and Tempest was filled with wrath.

"For your insolence, _you_ will die first!" he shouted, rushing toward the black-cloaked fighter as his body continued to emanate multihued power. "None can stand against me, not even you, Genjin!" More and more energy tore outward from Tempest as he tried with all his might to force Kirien's ally back, and he succeeded, but only slightly. The unnatural bursts of wind and power that continued to flow steadily from the dark god increased in fury, and the Genjin defender was slowly pushed back, though he fought it every inch.

"No more of this!" Kirien shouted over the howling wind that tore through the air around her. With a grunt of exertion, an aura of blinding yellow Genjin power engulfed the bronze-skinned woman, and she planted her feet more firmly on the ground, struggling against Tempest's monstrous discharge. _Enough of this_, she thought, staring with narrowed eyes at her black-cloaked companion, who stood several yards ahead of her, refusing to back down anymore. _I know what he's worried about, but this is ridiculous!_ "No more of this!" she shouted toward her ally. "You have to stop this! Take him down, Miura!"

Clef, who was standing nearer Kirien than any of his comrades were, gasped in disbelief at the Genjin ambassador's words. _What did she just say?_ he thought in amazement. A quick look over his shoulder proved to the Namekian that none of his allies had overheard Kirien's speech, and if his own hearing weren't quite so sharp, Clef probably wouldn't have heard either. _How is that even possible?!_ But as the green-skinned fighter pondered this strange turn of events, the mysterious Genjin grabbed the front of his long black cloak and pulled it off in one fluid movement, tossing the garment to the side without taking his attention away from Tempest. What Clef saw, even at this distance, made his blood run cold.

The warrior whom Kirien had called "Miura" did, in fact, bear a startling resemblance to the former Emperor of Galdria, though there were enough differences to make Clef study the stranger more closely. The most obvious thing that Kirien's companion had in common with Miura were his eyes, which were the same piercing amethyst, and at this moment, those eyes were narrowed to a fearsome glare which was directed entirely at Tempest. If the eyes were the biggest similarity between the two, then the hair was different enough to balance that resemblance, for it was long and straight and hung nearly to his shoulders, or would have if it weren't being blown around sporadically by Tempest's frightening display of power. The stranger stood the same height as Miura, but he seemed to be slightly smaller in stature, lacking the distinctly "Saiyan" muscular structure. It was obvious that this strange Genjin possessed immense strength, but that strength was equally tempered with speed and mobility.

The Genjin warrior assumed a sudden offensive stance, the light from Tempest's continuing assault casting strange shadows upon his black and green armor, the same type worn by Kalen. Without a sound, an explosion of silver and gold power burst up from the ground around the supposed "Miura," forcing Clef and the others to shield their eyes. Waves of this new power collided with the multihued energy of Tempest, and whenever the two met, the Genjin's shimmering ki seemed to cancel out the negative power of the mad god. Then, all at once, both energies simply vanished, leaving the battlefield visible once again.

Tempest remained in the exact position he'd held while powering up, and the expression of wrath upon his disturbingly-perfect features seemed powerful enough to peel the skin from whomever he glanced at. An aura of strikingly bright, multicolored energy burned steadily around the mad god, filling the air with a slight feeling of despair. His soulless, jet-black eyes flickered momentarily with something that may have been fear, for the opponent that stood opposite him had undergone a startling transformation.

A nimbus of silver energy, with an occasional flash of golden lighting, burned around the Genjin warrior, appearing to be almost solid, but transparent enough to make out the amazing changes that had occurred to the mysterious fighter's physique. The once long, straight black hair was now spiked up startlingly similar to what occurred during the Super Saiyan transformation, though it was a shining silver in color, rather than the golden-yellow of the Saiyans' ancestral technique. The eyes, which were so similar to Miura's own purple, were now icy blue, and glowing brightly. The power that flowed out from Kirien's companion was unmistakable to one who had experienced it before, and it left no more doubt in Clef's mind.

Somehow, beyond all hope, Miura had indeed come back to them; and this time, his amazing power seemed to be stable, for there was no indication that the former Emperor's life force was affected at all.

_We actually have a chance now!_ Clef realized, feeling suddenly renewed. _I don't understand how this is possible, but right now, I couldn't care less!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo looked on in undisguised shock.

"My… My brother," he said softly, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears of disbelief. "But, how?" He looked to his left, to where Trunks stood in a state of shock equal to Hanzo's own. "Trunks, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," Bulma's son replied, voice filled with awe. "I mean, you don't suppose that, somehow, they have a set of Dragon Balls in the Genjin universe, do you?" A spark of hope flashed in Trunks' teal eyes as he spun around to face Hanzo, his expression one of beaming optimism. "Well?"

"Am… I seeing what… I think I'm seeing?" a weak, pain-filled voice asked from behind them. Hanzo and Trunks turned around to see Gabriel, pale and unsteady, being held up by Android 16. "That's Miura, isn't it?" The two Saiyans nodded once, returning their attention forward.

Clef stood a few feet ahead of them, with Kirien slightly in front of him, still glowing brightly with her own aura of Genjin power. Between them and Tempest, Miura remained motionless, maintaining his offensive stance and prepared to strike at any moment. Then, as if at some silent signal, both Miura and Kirien dashed forward, carving a path into the earth as they tore through the air toward Tempest. The mad god stood his ground and waited for his opponents to make contact, and when they did, the battle was on.

The three combatants soared high into the air, trading blows that caused the entire planet to tremble. As the battle raged on, the power levels of all three fighters continued to increase, until those on the ground could feel the atmosphere shift slightly due to the enormous pressure. Yet still, despite the possibly disastrous effects of fighting under such severe conditions, Kirien, Miura, and Tempest fought on.

"Tempest's power continues to rise," 16 observed, shifting a little to make Gabriel more comfortable. "But…" The android remained silent after that last statement, narrowing his eyes as he gazed upward, following the battle by monitoring the fluctuations in the three combatants' power levels. Finally, after several tense moments, 16 continued. "But the powers of Kirien and Miura are at their maximum. If Tempest continues to gain strength at this rate, he _will_ overwhelm them."

As if his words were prophetic, Kirien came shooting down from the sky above, her aura dissipating as she struck the unyielding ground with an audible crash. She lay motionless for several moments, until Clef, followed soon after by Hanzo and Trunks, rushed to her side. The Namek gently helped the stunned Genjin woman to her feet as she brushed a few strands of rich brown hair out from her beautiful face, which still seemed to glow despite her disheveled condition.

"Are you alright?" Clef asked, genuine concern showing in his voice. When the golden-eyed young woman nodded once and stood on her own, the Namek and his companions were filled with relief. "Good. Trunks, Hanzo," he said, looking to his left and right to find the two Saiyan warriors waiting beside him. "Miura needs our help, so let's show him how much stronger we've gotten since the last time. Got it?" he asked, pleased to see both warriors transform into their incredible Super Saiyan 2 state. "Kirien, jump back in when you're ready, but not until then." Without another word, Clef powered up to his maximum level and took to the air, Hanzo and Trunks trailing behind him like streaks of golden light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura could sense the steady increase of Tempest's power.

The powerful young warrior, harnessing this ancient Genjin energy, continued to fight blow for blow against his divine adversary despite that fact, though, knowing that battles were won with more than strength alone. He desperately wanted to drop down to the ground and make sure that Kirien was alright, but he had no chance, for Tempest had suddenly went on the offensive, obviously having tired of allowing his weaker opponents to keep the upper hand.

With a speed that was unbelievable for a fighter of his immense size, Tempest lashed out lightning quick with a devastating backhand, taking Miura solidly in the jaw and stunning him for a moment. Taking advantage of his opponent's condition, the mad god followed through with a second attack, this one a sudden burst of energy fired out from his right hand. The blast collided with Miura's flaring aura of silver-gold, causing an explosion of light that momentarily blinded both fighters.

Luckily Miura had been trained to fight without using his eyes, and he shut them tightly to block out the flashing whiteness that had overcome his vision. With his eyes closed, Miura relied on his acute senses to take the fight to Tempest, rushing toward the sinister divinity and lashing out with a flurry of blows that managed to force the blinded god back. As he pressed his slight advantage, Miura was suddenly aware of three more energy signatures approaching rapidly from below. The half-breed warrior gladly disengaged from Tempest, choosing to wait for his vision to return as Clef, Hanzo, and Trunks took his place, and the evil god found himself outnumbered.

_They've gotten immensely stronger!_ Miura thought with a rush of pride. _All this time, they've been struggling against Tempest, refusing to give up. Amazing…_ As his sight finally returned to him, the Genjin-armored warrior flew forward to join his friends as they fought valiantly against Tempest, showing a level of endurance and resolve that bordered on the supernatural.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen watched from the shadows.

The sudden arrival of Kirien and Miura had managed to take all the attention away from the bearded Genjin, and he had taken the opportunity to remove himself from the current battle. The fight in the air was heating up, and Kalen found himself feeling slightly ashamed for not helping the warriors who struggled in vain against Tempest.

Just when he had made up his mind to enter the battle, an ear-shattering detonation from above tore through the air, accompanied by a sudden burst of energy and a gust of violent wind. Amidst this outburst of chaos, Tempest fell to the ground, colliding with a fierce explosion of power and terrain. Shortly after the mad god's descent, Miura, Clef, Trunks, and Hanzo landed lightly upon the ground, mere yards away from where Kalen huddled in the shadows. Barely a second later, Tempest erupted out from a pile of rubble with a burst of energy. He stood trembling with rage as he faced off against his now-confident enemies.

"Why do you continue to oppose me, knowing what fate is in store for those who do so?!" Tempest bellowed, his voice rising to a fevered pitch that was painful to listen to. Power welled up around the mad god, a shimmering curtain of red, blue, yellow, pink, and a thousand other colors. "For your _insolence_, you will suffer before I finally tire of you! I will visit upon you agonies untold, and you will_ beg_ me for release before long, but your pleas will fall upon deaf ears!" More energy poured out from Tempest's hulking body, fueled by his rage and hatred for these _insects_ that had dared to face him.

Clef readied himself for another attack when a thought suddenly came to him. Reaching inside his vest of Saiyan armor, the Namekian warrior withdrew the Galdrian energy saber that Gabriel had been wielding. _If Miura can manage to deal another critical blow with this, we might have time for him, Kirien, and Kalen to attempt that Sealing Blast!_ "Miura, take this!" he shouted as he threw the saber toward his miraculously-resurrected friend with as much force as he could muster.

Miura, without taking his attention away from Tempest, merely thrust his hand out to the side and caught the saber without a single look. The blade flared to life, its blade glowing purple as it tapped in to Miura's unique Galdrian energy source. The amethyst saber cast an eerie light upon the former Hunter's serious features, reflecting brightly from his silver hair and icy blue eyes.

"Right," he said simply as he held Gabriel's weapon out before him, focusing an incredible amount of power into the flaring purple blade. Without any warning whatsoever, a wave of pure energy, a strange combination of Genjin and Galdrian, emanated outward from Miura, causing his allies to stagger slightly as they struggled to maintain their footing. Without a sound, not even the slightest exclamation or murmur of exertion, Miura stepped forward and swung the saber with a backhanded slash, from the lower left and moving upward at an angle toward the right.

"What?" Tempest managed to gasp, night-black eyes widening with shock. A searing beam of white-hot light shot forward from Gabriel's saber, covering the distance between Miura and Tempest in less than a second. The sudden discharge of energy cut effortlessly through the rainbow-colored barrier that the mad god had hastily erected upon seeing the attack racing toward him, and it struck the evil deity square in the chest, eliciting a harsh cry of pain and anger as he was sent reeling backward. Tempest was suddenly engulfed in a startling explosion of power as he crashed through one of Sea Wind's last remaining buildings, filling the air with dust and debris.

"Got him," Miura said, almost in a whisper as he lowered the Galdrian energy saber. A long, straight trench had been gouged into the ground as the slicing blast had coursed toward Tempest, and it seemed to go down into the blackness of the Earth for miles. The ground shook slightly as the building tumbled down upon Tempest, burying him under several tons of rubble and debris. "That won't keep him down for long, though. And when he gets himself out of all that, he'll only be more dangerous than before." He looked back over his shoulder, glowing blue eyes begging for a plan as he stared intently at Clef.

"Miura's right," Hanzo declared, walking forward to stand beside his brother. "We have to think of some—" Before the Super Saiyan 2 warrior could finish his statement, Tempest burst up from the ruins of the building. A long, deep gash could be seen across the supposed god's chest, and thick, red-brown blood ran freely from the wound, dripping to the ground below as Tempest ascended higher and higher into the air.

"Get ready for it," Trunks warned, crouching down and assuming a ready defensive fighting stance. "This could be it…" Miura, Hanzo, and Clef nodded agreement, following the half-Saiyan's example by preparing for Tempest's next strike themselves. Kalen emerged from the shadows and joined his allies, ready this time for anything that Tempest may throw at them.

Several tense, silent moments passed before, to everyone's dumbstruck amazement, the impossible happened. After rising high into the darkening sky of twilight, Tempest turned his back to the battlefield and, with a burst of light, tore off through the air, leaving Miura and the others to ponder the importance of this unthinkable occurrence. It was, of course, the only outcome of the battle that none of the Earth's defenders had planned on.

The mad god had retreated. For the moment, _they_ had won.

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mad God Saga, Part XVI**

"**Reunion."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 100,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 110,000,000

Android 16, power reserves activated: 25,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 32,000,000

Gabriel, injured during battle with Tempest: 6,000,000

Hanzo: 16,500,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, maxed out: 65,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen (from above), powered up: 45,000,000

Kalen, maxed out: 52,000,000

Kirien: 20,000,000

Kirien, powered up: 35,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Miura, Genjin Power Up: 52,000,000

Miura (from above), powered up: 58,000,000

Miura (from above) maxed out: 65,000,000

Trunks: 16,800,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, maxed out: 63,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The miraculously restored Miura is reunited with his allies and his Princess as Kalen agrees to teach the secrets of the Sealing Blast to the other two Genjin warriors. The thrill of defeating Tempest dies down, and the final battle is about to begin…**_


	29. Chapter 28: Hope Restored

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 28**

**Mad God Saga, Part XVII**

"**Hope Restored."**

Trunks looked back.

_He's so different_, the Saiyan Prince thought as he watched Miura fly silently along behind him. The battle-weary warriors had left the ruins of Sea Wind City far behind them as they coursed through the sky toward the mountainous area between North and West City, where the secret bunker that had been their home for the last several months was skillfully hidden. _Oh man, what's Elysia going to think?_ Trunks wondered as they neared the hidden refuge. _Will she even recognize him?_

He didn't think so. Clad as he was in Genjin-style armor, complete with the cumbersome black over-cloak, Miura looked like an entirely different person. That, joined with the fact that his physical appearance was so drastically altered since the battle on Tiris, was more than enough to warrant a second glance. In fact, Trunks had been periodically glancing back at the miraculously-revived Genjin-Saiyan-and-Galdrian crossbreed warrior for the entire journey. Finally, Miura commented on it.

"Is it really so obvious?" he asked softly, a hint of sorrow in his voice. The wind whipped around him, causing his shoulder-length, straight black hair to stream out behind him. He looked forward at Trunks, those familiar purple eyes the only indication that this mysterious newcomer was, in fact, the former Emperor of Galdria. "It's been so long, I guess I'm just used to my appearance, now, you know?"

"I understand," Trunks responded, slowing his pace enough to glide through the air side-by-side with Miura. "The first time I used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you should have seen everyone's faces when I came out. My hair was longer, I'd put on some muscle, it must have been pretty drastic for them." He smiled slightly as he remembered his year of intense training, and the time spent with his father. "For them, only a day had passed, but for me it'd been a whole year. By that time, I was used to seeing myself that way." Miura nodded slightly, but it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere. "Don't worry about it; now that I've spent a little more time around you, I can honestly say that the differences aren't that much, really. You're a little slimmer, and the hair is definitely a change, but the face is the same, and the eyes." Miura looked a little more comfortable, and he flashed his typical half-smile at Trunks, who felt relieved to know that his friend hadn't changed _inside_ quite as much as he had _outside_.

The group flew on in silence for the next several miles, Miura and Trunks at the head of the column, followed by 16, who was carrying the injured Gabriel, and Hanzo and Clef at the rear, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Kalen and Kirien flew even with Miura and Trunks, though they were several yards further to the right of the main group, and not a word had passed between them since leaving the battlefield.

"Trunks, I've been meaning to ask you something," Miura began, breaking the silence. Vegeta's son looked at his green-and-black-clad companion from the corner of his eye, and indicated that he should continue. "Z… Is she…?" A mask of indifference came over Miura's features, but Trunks could feel the worry almost _emanating_ from the former Hunter, who was terribly worried about the fate of his adopted-sister.

"No, she isn't dead," Trunks answered, picking up where Miura's voice had faltered. "But I'll be honest with you, Miura, she isn't doing very well." The purple-haired Saiyan proceeded to recount the events of the last year to the crossbreed warrior, including the battle between Zellis, Clef, Castor, and Pollux, and its tragic outcome. "She's been in a coma ever since then, though physically she's completely healed. No one knows what's wrong with her, not even my mother or Elysia." His next words were some of the hardest that Trunks had ever had to speak, and he found himself feeling sick to his stomach. "We don't think she's going to make it, Miura. 16 says the damage isn't physical; it's mental, or spiritual, and there isn't anything we can do to heal _that_ kind of injury…" Before Miura could say anything in response, a new voice entered the conversation.

"That isn't entirely true," Kirien said, drifting over to fly alongside Trunks and Miura. "I know of a technique that may bring our beloved Lady Zellis back to us, though it is dangerous, and the repercussions are great."

"Is it the same technique you used to bring Miura back to life?" Trunks asked, his voice trembling slightly with hope. _If she can snap Zellis out of her coma, _and_ bring Miura back from the dead, maybe she can restore my father and the others, too!_ "How did you do it?" he asked, moving away from Miura and closer to Kirien. "Is it something that you can do at any time?"

"Patience, Trunks," Kirien said with a soft, musical laugh, looking radiant as the wind blew through her lustrous, russet hair. "Your answers will come in time." With that, the bronze-skinned Genjin woman increased her speed and flew forward, artfully twisting and soaring gracefully throughout the dark, star-filled sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia wept hysterically.

Miura held his crying Princess tenderly in his arms, tears of joy at seeing her unharmed running unashamedly down his own face. Despite all of Miura and Trunks' earlier worries, Elysia had had no problem identifying this strange, armored Genjin warrior as her lost fiancée. It seemed that the bond shared between the two of them was something much deeper than anyone had guessed, for she knew her beloved not by his appearance, but by the feeling she got whenever he was near. It was Miura, on the other hand, who barely recognized _her_!

Gone were the flowing, bright robes worn by all Galdrian nobility; rather, Elysia was now dressed in much the same fashion as Bulma: a pair of worn blue jeans that were a little too big for her and were cinched at the waist with a plain black belt, and a loose-fitting white tank-top. Her hair, which had just barely reached her shoulders when last he'd seen her, was now long and lustrous, hanging nearly to her slender waist. Upon further review, Miura had to admit that she looked more striking in these simple, unadorned human clothes than she had ever looked before.

Dorian was just as shocked to see the young nobleman alive, though he kept his composure much better than his younger sister. He merely caught Miura's gaze over Elysia's trembling shoulder and nodded once, tears of happiness glistening in his bright blue eyes. To see his sister reunited with the one true love of her life, it filled him with a relief and joy so profound that it actually surprised him.

After Elysia had finally cried herself out, Hanzo approached his brother, an expression that was, to Miura, entirely alien upon his severe features. The older Saiyan reached out and place his hand on Miura's shoulder, squeezing gently and locking gazes with his younger half-brother. No words were spoken, but Miura was deeply moved by the gesture, and by the faint glimmer of unshed tears that flickered within Hanzo's dark eyes. His brother, apparently, was a changed man.

"We've missed you," Clef said, embracing Miura and patting him roughly on the back. "You don't know how relieved, and shocked, I was to see you." The Namekian warrior, one of Miura's first real fighting instructors, stepped back and held the newly-resurrected Galdrian out at arms length as he grinned. "I can't believe how _different_ you look! And your power level, it's increased so much…"

"I don't want to sound rude," Bulma began, walking forward with her arm around Trunks, "but… How is this possible?" The human woman looked up at her son, who she never thought she'd see alive again, only to see the same burning curiosity mirrored in his expression. "With the Dragon Balls gone, I didn't think there was any other way to restore life to the dead…"

"I understand," Kirien replied, entering the conversation for the first time, Kalen standing silently at her side. "I know of the losses you and your people endured during the destructive rampage of the artificial humans." When Bulma raised a questioning eyebrow, Kirien laughed softly, placing a comforting hand on the blue-haired woman's shoulder. "Miura and I now share a mind-bond. It was part of the process of restoration, that parts of our minds would become one with each other; it was through this link that I learned of your misfortunes."

"What 'process' are you speaking of?" Bulma asked, followed by a nod of agreement from Trunks. "I'm not bragging when I say that I'm the most knowledgeable scientist on this planet, since the androids killed pretty much everyone else anyway. I've _never_ heard of any procedure that can bring the dead back to life."

"You wouldn't have, I'm afraid," Kirien replied, her features clouded with sudden sorrow. "Bulma, this process can only be applied to those of Genjin heritage." Her hand on Bulma's shoulder gave a soft squeeze of regret as she continued. "In all of the knowledge I possess, of _two_ universes, the only way to truly resurrect the dead is with the Dragon Balls of Earth or Namek. I'm terribly sorry."

Bulma nodded once, casting a faint smile toward the gorgeous young woman from Genji. "You have no reason to be sorry, Kirien. I'd given up hope a long time ago." Trunks' mother gently pulled away from the comforting hand of Kirien, focusing her attention on Miura. "You probably want to see Zellis, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura held his sister's cold hand.

_She looks so… small. Like she's just a kid again_, he thought, unshed tears glistening in his amethyst eyes. _Z, I'm so sorry you had to go through this…_ He squeezed the small, cold hand that he held in his own, as if doing so would somehow elicit a reaction from his unconscious adopted-sister.

It was true, though, that Zellis looked small and childlike as she lay unmoving upon the largest bed that Bulma's emergency bunker could provide. Her hair, like Elysia's, had grown since Miura had last seen her, and it was spread out like a halo upon her pillow, a lustrous cloud of emerald green. The blankets were pulled up to her neck, and her pale face shown in stark contrast to the dark blue bedding. To anyone else, it may appear that Zellis was only sleeping, but to those who knew her intimately, it was obvious that her spark, her _life_, was gone.

"I'm sorry, Miura," Bulma said, voice barely above a whisper. "I've done everything I can with the limited resources I have. Even if we were to get her out of this bunker, there's so little medicine or medical technology anywhere in the world right now that I doubt things would be any different." She bowed her head slightly, clenching her fists as she cursed herself for being so useless. _I can't help them fight, I don't have the resources to heal them after battle… what am I good for?_

"She looks well enough," Miura muttered, unable to comprehend what could still be ailing her, after so much time had passed. "I just don't understand…" Elysia clung tightly to her lover's arm, head resting lightly upon his shoulder. He smiled emptily and kissed her forehead, but his attention never left his beloved sister's face. "Kirien," he said at last, looking across the bed to see the Genjin woman just as distressed by Zellis' condition as he was. "You mentioned, on the way here, that there may be something you could do?"

The young woman from Genji was seated on the side of Zellis' bed, clutching the comatose noblewoman's other hand in both of her own. "I… I think I may be able to do something, but it won't be easy." Her brow furrowed a little as she carefully chose her next words. "Either she will recover, or she won't. There is no way to know for sure, and the energy that I must expend will leave me weakened for many days to come." Her golden eyes suddenly lit up as an idea struck her. "Unless Kalen will lend me his strength as well! With his power to feed off of, this will have a much better chance for success."

"What about me?" Miura asked, still slightly wary of the bearded warrior from Genji. "Can't you use _my_ energy?" He looked toward the small room's doorway, where Kalen stood calmly surveying the situation, leaning casually against the wall. "Kirien, are you sure he can be trusted?"

"I think so, Miura," Kirien replied, flashing her worried friend a comforting smile. "What has he got to lose, anyway? You know as well as I do that we can't open the gateway again, we used up too much power last time. He's not going anywhere, so he has no reason _not_ to help us out." Her expression softened a little as she glanced at Kalen out of the corner of her eye. "Besides, we're the closest thing to home that he's seen in over ten years." She locked gazes with the worried crossbreed and graced him with a soft smile. "We can trust him, Miura. I know it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main room was silent.

It had been just over three hours since Kirien had barricaded herself in Zellis' room with Kalen, and no one was entirely sure what the Genjin woman could possibly do the heal Miura's adopted-sister. Everyone agreed, however, that allowing Kalen to participate in whatever was going on within the room was a huge risk, with or without Kirien's confidence and trust in him. It _was_ true that the exiled Genjin warrior had done much to secure their recent victory against Tempest, but it seemed to his uneasy allies that perhaps he had an agenda of his own. Miura put their doubts to rest.

"I fully understand _why_ you don't trust him," the purple-eyed former Hunter said, breaking the uneasy silence that had descended upon those gathered. "But I owe Kirien my life, and if _she_ is willing to trust Kalen, then so am I." He leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, one arm protectively encircling Elysia's shoulders. "And if, with his help, she can somehow bring my sister back to me, I'll be forever in her debt."

"Arius," Elysia began, looking up at her beloved with worried eyes. "You said that you owe Kirien your life; how is that?" A few murmurs of agreement from Trunks, Clef, Hanzo, and the others gathered around the bunker's main chamber followed the Galdrian Princess' question. "I mean… We _buried_ you, Arius. I don't understand how you've managed to come back to us…"

"I don't really know all the details, to be honest with you," Miura replied softly. "I just know what Kirien told me, and that was _after_ I'd already been brought back. It has something to do with my Genjin heritage, some special technique that _they_ can use." Seeing that he'd piqued the interest of his comrades, Miura flashed his familiar half-smile. "Well, as long as we're just waiting here anyway, I suppose I can try to explain it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year earlier…_

Kirien entered the palace infirmary.

They air was thick with emotion as she approached the low, unadorned table that held the body of Galdria's deceased Emperor. The brown-haired woman stood silently over Miura for several minutes, adjusting her senses to block out the errant waves of sorrow and misery that lingered here, emotional "static" left behind by Zellis and Elysia. She closed her eyes and laid her hands lightly upon Miura's still chest, concentrating all of her energy, surrounding the dead Emperor's body with a flickering aura of Genjin power.

_I don't sense anything_, she thought to herself, focusing more power into the nimbus of light that glowed brightly around Miura's body. _Wait… Ah, there it is after all…_ A faint, mental "tug" drew Kirien's attention away from the corpse before her, instantly dissipating the aura of power that had been called upon. _But so far from the body?_ she wondered, shifting her perceptions just enough to make out the small, flickering orb of brilliant purple light that hovered nearby, projecting feelings of confusion, distress, and most of all, anger.

This was Miura's _faer_, what some may call his soul, the essence of his being. It was common for the _faer_ of a recently deceased Genjin to remain locked within its old body, until such a time as it was removed and prepared for its _new_ body. That was the secret to Genjin "immortality," for they were not as long-lived as many of the races of this universe, such as the Galdrians or Hevans. When a Genjin died, they had two options left to them: the first choice was true death, and many chose this when they had been revived multiple times and were simply ready to move on. When this occurred, the Genjin's _faer_ would simply fade out, presumably taken by some greater power to dwell eternally in the realm of the dead. However, if a man or woman died prematurely, or they wished to continue living, their _faer_ could be reborn within a host body genetically created specifically for them.

Kirien smiled as she drew nearer to Miura's _faer_, projecting strong feelings of hope and comfort toward the wayward soul. _There's a chance that I can bring him back_, she thought with relief. It was true; if Miura's Genjin heritage was actually strong enough, the young Emperor could be restored and returned to his loved ones in only a few short months. But such a delicate undertaking would _have_ to be performed on Kirien's home world, for this universe didn't possess the necessary energy that would be required. _And there's always that chance that his Genjin blood _isn't_ strong enough…_

She reached out tentatively and gathered the now-calm sphere of pulsing amethyst light into herself, reassuring it that all would be well. Before leaving the stark, emotion-laden room, Kirien reached out and delicately pulled a single hair from Miura's head. The hair would serve as an appropriate base for the body she would create for him, but she still needed a blood sample in order to do the genetic alterations that she had in mind.

Kirien was no fool; she _knew_ that Tempest had not been defeated on Tiris. The legend of the mad god had not faded into obscurity in the Genjin universe as it had here, and she knew all too well that the only way to defeat Tempest was to seal him away once again. Unfortunately, the technique used to end Tempest's reign of terror ten-thousand years ago required the energies of _three_ Genjin warriors, and Kirien was certain that none of her people would be willing to risk their lives to help this universe against the mad god. And there was one other problem: the secret of the Sealing Blast had only been passed down through the descendants of those Genjins that had originally created the technique, and only _one_ of their progeny still lived…

_Kalen Malum_, Kirien thought with disgust. _I have to put my fate, and the fate of _both _our universes in the hands of a common criminal…_ Yet, despite her personal feelings against Kalen, she prayed that he had somehow survived the battle on Tiris. _Clef said that Kalen vanished… That doesn't necessarily mean he was killed, though finding him may turn out to be a problem…_ The golden-eyed Genjin woman knew, though, that she must take this one step at a time, and the first step was to revive Miura, and to alter his genetic structure just enough to allow him to manipulate Genjin energy, without any life-threatening side-effects.

Kirien used a portion of her power to carefully cloak the energy signature of Miura's _faer_, hoping that none of his friends and allies would notice the slight disturbance in her own energy field. _They mustn't know about this_, she thought to herself. _Why get their hopes up if I'm unable to perform the procedure?_ After carefully taking a small sample of Miura's blood, Kirien took a deep breath and exited the chamber, determined to bring the young Emperor back, and to defeat Tempest once and for all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence followed Miura's tale.

Elysia clung tighter to Miura's arm, as if she was afraid that, somehow now that his story had been told, he was going to simply vanish. He smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, holding her closer to provide more comfort. His gaze traveled slowly around the room, taking in everything he could from the expressions of his friends and allies. To a person, everyone gathered in the main chamber of Bulma's bunker looked stunned beyond words, a reaction that Miura had totally expected. Finally, Dorian spoke.

"Arius, this is an incredible thing that has happened," he said quietly, barely above a whisper. "If what you say is true, then we now have a hope of stopping Tempest. Kirien is here with us, as is Kalen, and _you_ now possess the ability to generate and manipulate Genjin power, correct?"

"Yes," Miura said with a nod. "And the genetic modifications made to me by Kirien are responsible for the changes in my appearance." He smiled slightly as he saw curiosity spark into several of his companions' eyes. "According to her," Miura began slowly, searching for the right words, "my Saiyan heritage was much stronger than either my Galdrian _or_ my Genjin. That was why I had so much trouble learning to use my Galdrian energy, and why I tired out from it so easily. _All_ of my powers were… _fighting_ each other, with the Saiyan side of my blood having obviously taken over as the dominant one."

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Hanzo said with an arrogant laugh. "It's only right that your Saiyan blood, the most powerful blood in _two_ universes, would assert itself in such a way." Miura was startled for a moment, until the gleam in his brother's dark eyes told him that Hanzo was, beyond all belief, _joking_ with him.

"Anyway," Miura continued, casting his half-brother an exasperated look, "by readjusting my three bloodlines, Kirien was able to strike a balance." The crossbreed warrior reached out and ran a hand through his long, straight hair. "I suppose that by diminishing my Saiyan heritage, _this_ was the result. It took me a while to get used to, I'll admit, but now I actually think I like it," he finished with a laugh.

"I have a question," Gabriel said, leaning back against the wall beside his father's chair. When Miura nodded for the young half-Galdrian to continue, Gabriel was silent for a moment, as if struggling to find the right way to phrase his question. "How… How did you and Kirien manage to get back here? After the gate between our realities was destroyed, we all thought that no help would be coming from the Genjin universe…"

"He's right, Miura," Clef echoed, raising a questioning eyebrow. "By rights, neither of you should be here right now…" The Namekian fixed his former student with a look of interest, for he was unable to comprehend how the portal could have been reopened. _Kalen told us that only one being in all of existence had enough power to blow a hole between two separate universes…_ _Neither Miura nor Kirien are strong enough to do that. Unless…_ Clef suddenly wondered if, perhaps, Miura was hiding his true strength from everyone. _He seemed pretty confident when facing off against Tempest earlier, like he wasn't even really trying…_

"That was the hardest part of all this," Miura said, his expression turning grim. "We thought that if enough people gathered together and lent us their energy, we _may_ have been able to reopen the portal. Kirien said that only the Galdrian side had actually been resealed, and that the Genjin side was still, technically open. That would make it much easier for us to break through…" The former Emperor paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Unfortunately, the Tribunal that rules Genji refused to grant us permission. They claimed that so long as Tempest remained in _this_ universe, there was no reason for any of their people to step in. 'It will only call his wrath down upon us once again, as it did of old' they said." Miura's eyes flashed with anger as he recalled their meeting with the ruling Tribunal. "Cowards," he hissed.

Miura was about to continue when a slight energy shift from Zellis' room caught his attention. Genjin's were incredibly sensitive energy fields, and not just ki, either. Miura had learned since his time on Genji that the people there could actually _sense_ and read emotional energy, both from living things and from places with strong emotional energy fields. This surge of power that he felt from the room behind him worried the black-haired fighter, for it was a sudden discharge of not ki, nor emotional energy, but _life force_. A quick look around the room showed Miura that none of his comrades had felt the disturbance, but it still bothered him greatly. After a long moment of silent contemplation, Miura finally continued.

"So we did the only thing we could do," he said with a sly grin. "We blatantly disobeyed the Tribunal and attempted to reopen the rift by ourselves. Luckily for us, the room which holds the Genjin side of the portal is situated at the top of the highest tower of the Tribunal's palace. We were able to sneak up there without a problem, since no guards were posted there after the portal's 'destruction.'" Miura stopped and nodded thanks to Bulma as she came forward and offered him a steaming mug of coffee, which he hadn't tasted since his last visit to Earth, over a year ago. "Gathering and consolidating our combined powers was difficult at first, for we had to do it slowly, or else attract the attention of the Tribunal. When we felt we had enough energy gathered, we simply let it loose on the portal.

"Now _that_ definitely caught the Tribunal's eye, because barely a minute had passed when Kirien and I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs outside. We kept on pouring more and more power into the rift until finally we broke through." He shook his head at the memory, for never in his entire life had he been part of such an overwhelming discharge of pure energy. "The sound was terrible, like a groaning, tearing, _shrieking_ scream that cut right through your mind. We could feel the gateway resisting us, and we knew that we'd never be able to hold it open for very long, so we leapt through without hesitation."

"And what did the Galdrian's think about all of this?" Trunks asked, speaking up for the first time. "They must have noticed the sudden surge of power coming through the rift, right?" The Saiyan Prince smiled ruefully as he recalled Tallein, the stiff-necked, loyal Galdrian soldier whom Elysia had left in command during her absence. _The old war-dog must've been ready for the worst, I'm sure…_

"Well, they certainly wasted no time in getting to the site where the palace used to be, if that's what you mean," Miura responded with a grin. "You should have seen the look on old Tallein's face. Of course, he didn't recognize me at first, and I had to explain the _entire_ situation to him before he'd agree to lend us a ship. Luckily that gave Kirien and I plenty of time to rest up, since we'd wasted pretty much all of our energy on the gateway, which happened to close back up right behind us." A shadow seemed to pass over Miura's features, and he got a distant look in his shining purple eyes. "No, there's no going back now… Kalen, Kirien, and I are the only three Genjins in this universe. If we don't beat Tempest, there won't be another chance."

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the door of Zellis' room opened up, and Kalen and Kirien exited. Miura gasped and jumped up from the couch, pulling quickly away from Elysia as he rushed to Kirien's side. The Genjin ambassador was extremely pale, and her energy signature was frighteningly low. It was obvious by the way that Kalen held her that she was unable to stand, let alone walk, for all of her strength seemed to have been drained from her. Miura tenderly took her from Kalen's supportive grasp, picking her up in his arms.

"Kirien, what happened?" he asked, concern making his voice sound hushed. "Did it… Whatever you did in there… Did it work?" He waited patiently for an answer from the fatigued young woman, who seemed to be struggling just to speak.

"Yes, Miura," she finally replied, a faint smile playing across her lips. "It… is done. But know that… from this day… forward… Zellis and I are… life-bonded." Kirien closed her eyes as the last remnants of strength left her, but not before speaking one more time. "Go, Miura… Go and see your… sister." With that, Kirien finally lapsed into a deep sleep, and Miura gently laid her down on the couch.

"Kalen, what did she mean by 'life-bonded'?" Miura asked, turning to face the Genjin exile. "I've never heard that term before…" Silence followed the miraculously-resurrected warrior's question, and for a moment he feared that Kalen wouldn't answer him. Finally, though, the exiled Genjin spoke.

"Kirien and Zellis now share _one_ life-force. They are bonded, mind and soul, for the rest of their lives." Kalen's expression was one of mixed disappointment and, possibly, anger as he continued. "Their fates are forever and irrevocably intertwined. If one dies," he said, voice quiet, almost _subdued_, "so then does the other…"

"Why?" Miura asked, tears of disbelief and confusion filling his eyes. "Why would Kirien do such a thing?" He looked down at the slumbering Genjin woman, whose fate was now one with Miura's own adopted-sister. "I don't understand…"

"I cannot speak for her," Kalen said with a shrug. "But if I were to guess, I would think that Kirien must have had strong feelings for your sister, and vice versa, otherwise the life-bonding would never have succeeded." The Genjin-armored warrior placed a hand on Miura's shoulder and flashed him a small smile. "Go. Be with Zellis now."

Miura needed no further prompting, and he nearly ran into Zellis' room, thankfully alone. The others seemed to understand that this should be a private reunion, and they all had the decency to stay out of the room while the two "siblings" were finally brought together again. Even Elysia, who seemed loath to allow her beloved out of her sight for even a moment, realized the importance of the occasion, and she simply sat quietly at the end of the couch, laying Kirien's head gently in her lap.

"Z?" Miura asked quietly, sitting slowly down in the single chair that sat beside his sister's bed. "Are you… okay?" No answer came, though he could hear the sound of muffled sobs, as if Zellis were trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "Z?" he prompted again, reaching out to rest his hand lightly upon her arm.

"She loves me!" Zellis sobbed, turning and falling into Miura's offered embrace. The young Galdrian noblewoman buried her face against her adopted-brother's chest, her body trembling almost uncontrollably. "She didn't _say_ it, but I know! Our minds, Miura… Our minds were _one_! For just the briefest moment, she let her guard down, and now I know." It took Miura a moment to realize what was occurring, but suddenly he knew that the tears being shed by Zellis were not of despair or sorrow, but tears of joy and elation. Someone loved her, in a way that a member of her family never could. Kirien _loved_ her, _that_ was what had made the life-bond successful. And, if her current condition were any indication of her own feelings, Zellis obviously felt the same way.

Miura found his own tears flowing now, a mixture of shared joy for his beloved sister's newfound love, and of unending gratitude that Kirien had taken such a risk to bring Zellis back to him. And as he held his sister protectively in his arms, deep down inside, Miura had to admit that _this_ reunion was by far the most important to him…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XVII**

"**Hope Restored."**

**Power Levels**

Android 16: 18,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef: 15,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia, recovering after multiple healings: 700,000

Gabriel, recovering after battle with Tempest: 7,500,000

Hanzo: 16,500,000

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kirien: 20,000,000

Kirien, weakened after life-bonding with Zellis: 2,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Trunks: 16,800,000

Zellis, weakened after life-bonding with Kirien: 1,200,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Kalen begins teaching Miura and Kirien the secrets of the Sealing Blast as Trunks and the others prepare themselves for what promises to be the final conflict against the mad god!**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XVIII**_

"_**Calm before the Storm."**_


	30. Chapter 29: Calm Before The Storm

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 29**

**Mad God Saga, Part XVIII**

"**Calm Before the Storm."**

Miura watched the sunrise.

A cool breeze blew through the small valley that served as an entryway into Bulma's hidden bunker, ruffling his long dark hair and carrying the slight scent of the coming winter. Snow came early here in the mountains, or so Trunks had said several days before, and they would be snowed in if something weren't done soon. The fiery orange sun broke over the lip of the surrounding mountain-wall, standing out starkly against the pink morning sky and casting a faint glow around Miura, who closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of just being alive.

"_It_ doesn't seem to be worried about Tempest, does it?" a familiar, rough voice asked softly from behind Miura. "It'll continue to rise and set despite what happens here… Despite who wins this battle," Hanzo continued, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye as he studied the sunrise. "It's enough to make you feel really small, huh?" He took a few steps forward, coming to stand silently beside his younger brother and crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are small, Hanzo," Miura finally responded, opening his shining, nearly iridescent eyes and fixing his gaze on his half-brother. "There are millions—no, _billions_, at least—of planets out there that we don't even know about, Hanzo. And all of those planets have their own suns, some even have their own _people_, and, I'm sure, their own problems." He smiled, almost to himself, as he turned away for a moment to watch the dawn sun finally rise entirely over the mountains. "And those are only the ones in _this_ universe…"

"Hmph," Hanzo snorted, posture stiffening just a little. "No offense, but I don't have time to worry about anyone else's problems, not when I have a big, angry, godlike one of my own to deal with." Miura turned to see if his brother was serious, if he'd actually reverted back to the selfish, arrogant Saiyan warrior that the young crossbreed had left behind, but the smile on Hanzo's face proved him wrong. Despite this façade of indifference that Hanzo was struggling to keep up, it was obvious to Miura that his brother had truly changed, and for the better.

"Miura," Hanzo began, locking gazes with his younger sibling. "A few days ago, when you were explaining everything to us, you said that the rift between our universe and the Genjins' was sealed up for good. Is that true?" he asked, raising a single, inquiring eyebrow. "I'm not questioning your story," Hanzo added quickly, "but something's got me wondering…"

"Don't worry, Hanzo, you haven't offended me," Miura answered with a laugh. "But, in answer to your question, yes. As far as I know, the portal is permanently closed." He went silent for a moment, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Though, it may be possible for a being like Tempest to reopen it, since he seems to have some kind of 'limitless' power." He leaned back against a nearby tree and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "But there is no way that any of us, even if we combined all of our power together, could ever open it again. Now, I have a question of my own: why do you ask?"

"Actually, something Kirien said when the two of you first arrived had me curious," Hanzo answered with a shrug, walking over to stand beside his younger brother once again. "She told Kalen that the Tribunal had ordered him to cooperate, if he ever wanted to return home a free man again. After what you've told us, we know that she was lying on both parts." When Miura looked confused, Hanzo elaborated. "Number one," he said, raising his right index finger, "she said that the Tribunal had demanded Kalen's complete obedience, but you yourself told us that they were dead set against the two of you even coming back here." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "And number two: Kirien told Kalen that he could return home a free man if he helped us, which is bullshit since the rift is now closed."

"Hanzo, no offense but I don't see what you're getting at," Miura countered, a slight edge of frustration in his voice. "This isn't—"

"Shut up and listen to me," Hanzo interrupted, stepping away from the tree to look directly at Miura. "It doesn't bother you that she _lied_ to him? Kalen is now working with us under the impression that he'll be able to go home! I know he isn't the most—"

"He isn't the most what?" Miura put in, frustrating his brother with his interruption. "The most trustworthy, is that what you were going to say?" The former Hunter turned his back on Hanzo, clenching his fists in annoyance. _Why does everything have to turn into a confrontation with him?!_ Miura wondered, forcing down the sudden urge to strangle his half-brother. "Hanzo, Kalen's a criminal! A wanted man, why should we trust him?" He wheeled around to once again face the black-clad Saiyan warrior, narrowing his eyes as he continued. "Besides, he's the only one who can teach us what we need to stop Tempest. Do you honestly think that he'd do that for us out of the goodness of his heart?"

"He already has been," Hanzo responded with a smug smirk. "In fact, Kalen's been helping us 'out of the goodness of his heart' for the past few months, _before_ you and Kirien came crawling back." He took a step forward, and for just a moment Miura could see the old Hanzo trying to come back to the surface. "He was helping us for the exact _opposite_ reason that you think. He was helping us," Hanzo said, speaking slowly, "because _he had nothing left_."

Miura remained silent, stunned by what his brother had told him. When he finally spoke again, his voice was quiet and subdued. "You're saying that you don't trust Kirien, is that it?" he asked, meeting Hanzo's wrathful gaze head on. "But you trust Kalen?"

"It isn't that I don't trust her, little brother," the Saiyan warrior replied, the disconcerting anger in his eyes fleeing before the "new" Hanzo. "She's just so damned secretive, that's all. It… worries me, I guess." He placed a firm hand on Miura's shoulder, smiling slightly as he continued. "Forget I said anything, I'm sorry…"

"Hanzo," Miura said, feeling sudden, conflicting emotions. _I know Hanzo's my brother, and that despite everything that he's done in the past, he's a changed person… But I owe Kirien my life. To have the two of them at odds like this… _"I owe Kirien a lot, that's true," he said aloud, meeting his brother's dark eyes and locking gazes with the older Saiyan. "But you… You're my blood, Hanzo, and that comes before anything else. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep my guard up around her, but _only_ until this mess with Tempest is cleaned up and we can all sit down and discuss this. _Together_."

"Fair enough, little brother," Hanzo replied with a broad grin. "Now let's get back inside, I don't think that Elysia's going to be happy about waking up alone." He slapped Miura on the back as the two of them turned and reentered the hidden bunker, both of them finally feeling that connection that had eluded them up until this moment.

They were family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Genjins sat in a trance.

The center of the bunker's main chamber had been cleared of all furnishings, leaving plenty of room for Kirien, Kalen, and Miura to sit in a wide circle, facing inward, eyes closed and hands resting palms-up on their crossed legs. There was exactly six feet in between the three Genjins, who sat in a triangle with one of them forming each of the three points. Energy, invisible and subtle, flowed continuously between them, charging the room with power. Since the presence of Genjin energy tended to make the other inhabitants of the emergency bunker uncomfortable, Kirien, Miura, and Kalen were left peacefully alone to master this intricate technique.

-_Remember_,- Kalen spoke silently, his voice filling Miura and Kirien's mind. -_Remember that for the Sealing Blast to be successful, we must all be able to link our respective powers at the drop of a hat.-_ The other two Genjin warriors nodded, though the action was pointless since they all had their eyes shut tightly. -_When the battle truly begins, we may not have the time to focus like this_,- Kalen continued. -_And we'll only have one shot, so we _have_ to make it count…-_

_-How long?- _Miura mentally asked as he struggled to control a sudden fluctuation in his energy field. -_How long will it take to launch the attack? Will we be able to defend ourselves in the process?-_ He sighed in relief as he finally caught hold of the errant strands of power that had tried to slip away from him, and he once again linked himself with his two fellow Genjins.

-_Miura brings up a good point,-_ Kirien said, her mental "voice" filled with concern. -_What good will it do us if Tempest is simply able to wipe us out while we gather the power necessary to perform the technique?- _

Kalen was silent for a moment, as if he himself was unsure of what could be done. -_It is my hope that, with enough practice, we will be able to link, charge, and fire the Sealing Blast in an instant.- _The undertones in Kalen's mind were clear to his companions: he doubted that such a thing was truly possible, but at the moment, he had no other suggestions.

-_The others would help us, if we asked them,-_ Miura put in, gasping in surprise as the interlinked stream of power suddenly surged, nearly _doubling_ in strength as more and more energy was fed into it. -_I know that they've been through a lot, but I'm sure they all want to see Tempest sealed away again.-_ Silence met this thought, and Miura could sense some undercurrent in the stream of power as it passed between Kalen and Kirien. _What could they be talking about, I wonder_, Miura thought, feeling slightly perturbed at being left out of their conversation.

-_We may have no other choice, I'm afraid,-_ Kalen finally responded. -_I have fought beside them all, and they are not lacking in bravery and strength… But have they not done their part already?-_ Kalen concentrated a bit more strength into the current of energy, forcing Kirien and Miura to do the same, lest the link be broken. -_Do you truly think that they'd be willing to face Tempest alone while we prepared the Sealing Blast?-_

Miura was silent as he contemplated Kalen's question. _They _have_ been through a lot,_ he thought, frowning slightly. _But what else can we do? We can't prepare the attack _and_ hold Tempest back at the same time…_ Finally, Miura "spoke."

_-They'll do it. I know they will.-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks ducked the blow.

Hanzo followed through, however, denying the young Saiyan Prince any hope of respite. Miura's older brother lunged toward Trunks, feinting with a lightning fast left hook while his true strike came from below. As Hanzo attempted to catch Trunks off guard with a well-placed leg-sweep, Vegeta's son realized what was occurring at the last moment, and he managed to jump back just in time. Again, though, Hanzo refused to let up, and he dashed fearlessly toward Trunks as their sparring match continued.

Clef watched the match with barely concealed boredom. He sat silently on the ground just outside the hatch, a pale, though finally recovering, Zellis sprawled out on a blanket beside him. Bulma, Elysia, and Dorian had decided to risk a venture back to West City, to gauge whatever damage had been done during Tempest's recent massacre. Still fearing that the mad god may be somewhere nearby, waiting for his enemies to show any sign of themselves, Gabriel had decided to accompany his father and the two women, for he wished to be as far away as possible from the disconcerting concentration of Genjin energy that emanated from the bunker deep below. Android 16 stood beside Clef, keeping a constant scan of the surrounding area, just in case Tempest decided to put in a surprise appearance.

"Their powers are slowly weakening, now," 16 said in his characteristically monotone voice. Clef was forced to shade his eyes as he looked up at his artificial companion, for the sun reflected tremendously from 16's silver plating. The android kept his attention focused on Hanzo and Trunks, but Clef knew it wasn't the two Saiyans that 16 had been speaking of.

"Is everything okay, you think?" Zellis asked, her frail voice filled with concern. She sat up, stiffly, and looked up at 16. "Kirien, and the others, do you think they're alright?" she repeated, her shining green eyes flickering with worry.

"Do not be alarmed, Zellis," 16 replied, smiling slightly. "What I am sensing is merely a lessening of their concentrated power, not their life force. I do not believe that anything is amiss." As the massive android finished, the three weary Genjins slowly came out into the midday sun, shading their red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes as they did so.

"Well?" Clef asked, somewhat impatiently. "Have you guys made any progress?" He stood up and relinquished his seat on the blanket to Kirien, who gave him a brief smile of appreciation as she sat down next to Zellis. "I don't mean to sound pessimistic," the Namekian said, leaning back against a nearby tree, "but it's been almost two weeks since you all started this 'special training' of yours, and I _still_ don't sense anything different about any of you…"

"This isn't training for the body, Clef, but training for the _mind_," Kalen answered as he and Miura both lowered themselves to the ground at the Namek's feet. "No amount of strength will ever prepare us for another battle with Tempest. If we are to defeat him, it _must_ be in the same way that he was stopped last time." The exhausted Genjin fugitive lay back in the soft, cool grass and closed his tired, grey-green eyes. "Miura and Kirien are not yet ready to perform the Sealing Blast, so we will continue this 'training' until they can do so."

Having seen Miura, Kirien, and Kalen exit the bunker, Trunks and Hanzo stopped their sparring and walked over to join their companions. Both Saiyans were drenched in sweat, and they too dropped unceremoniously to the ground and simply lay there, too tired to speak. Silence descended upon the small valley, punctuated only by the occasional chirp of a bird, or the sound of the breeze playfully ruffling the leaves overhead.

"We need to discuss something," Miura said finally, breaking the peaceful silence and instantly gaining everyone's attention. "Kalen says that it'll be almost impossible for the three of us to prepare the attack _and_ discharge it by ourselves." He paused, waiting for any comment from his allies, and when none came, he continued. "It's going to take us some time to gather the necessary energy, time in which Tempest _probably_ won't be sitting idle…"

"Well, out with it!" Hanzo exclaimed, sending an impatient glare toward his younger half-brother. "It's obvious that you want us to help you, so instead of hinting at it and beating around the bush, why not just _ask_ us?" Trunks, Android 16, Clef, and the others all nodded their acquiescence with Hanzo's statement. "Or did you think we'd all decided to leave the rest of this conflict entirely in _your_ capable hands?" the Saiyan warrior finished, voice filled with sarcasm.

"We didn't want to burden any of you any further," Kirien said as she lay back on the blanket, her arm around Zellis' shoulders. "Honestly, you've all done more than your fair share in throughout all of this. How could we ask any more of you?"

Clef snorted quietly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your concern is appreciated, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're determined to see this through to the end." The green-skinned warrior locked gazes with Hanzo and Trunks, seeing his own resolve mirrored in the eyes of his Saiyan companions. "Regardless of what that end is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest seemed to be biding his time.

It had been nearly a month and a half since the battle in Sea Wind City, and the mad god had shown no signs of his presence. Bulma, Dorian, and Gabriel continued their daily trips into West City, doing what they could to help the remaining inhabitants with food, medical supplies, and whatever else they could manage to bring in. The city had suffered greatly at the hands of Tempest, more so than it had even during the disastrous years of the androids' rampage. Bulma feared that, if West City were so greatly damaged, the rest of the planet must be in equally terrible condition. While everyone agreed that the people of Earth _needed_ to a tremendous amount of help, they also agreed that nothing could be done until Tempest was finally defeated. And Tempest couldn't be defeated until Miura and Kirien learned the Sealing Blast.

Everyday life around the Capsule Corporation bunker fell into a steady routine. Every morning, Trunks, Hanzo, and Clef would go out at dawn for some basic sparring, to keep themselves in shape and ready for Tempest, whenever he _did_ decide to make an appearance. More often than not, 16 would join the three warriors outside, using his sensitive energy scanners to search for any sign of the mad god.

Miura and Elysia usually got up sometime midmorning, and the two of them would share a quiet breakfast in the privacy of the small room they shared. The two lovers, who had been separated more than together for the last couple of years, were finally beginning to feel confident that soon their lives would get back to normal. Their talk often turned to their home planet, and together they'd try to come up with ways to help their suffering people, who had become all too familiar with loss and destruction thanks to Galian and Tempest.

Shortly after Elysia and Miura awoke, Zellis and Kirien would join them, and together the four companions would spend the early part of the day simply enjoying each other's company. Miura's adopted-sister and Kirien were nearly inseparable, and the young crossbreed couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seen Zellis so happy. As the weeks went on, the Galdrian noblewoman's recovery continued to speed up, though at times she was still overcome by bouts of exhaustion and sickness. Kirien promised that as her and Zellis' bond grew stronger, the green-haired young woman's return to health would come in no time.

Kalen was still an enigma to the others, for he spent almost all of his free time alone, sometimes in meditation, sometimes simply avoiding everyone else. When he did speak, or seek out someone for companionship, it was almost always Kirien, and whatever the two Genjins discussed, they kept it to themselves. Miura, Kirien, and Kalen spent the greatest part of their days continuing to prepare themselves for their next meeting with Tempest, and according to Kalen, their progress was amazing. The three Genjins would be ready to perform the Sealing Blast in a matter of days.

Yet even though everything seemed to be falling into place, and it appeared that Tempest's defeat was soon to be inevitable, the mad god himself had other plans…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest floated high above the Earth.

The dark deity looked down upon the planet and ran a hand absently along the deep, still-tender scar that scored his broad chest. _The pain they've inflicted upon me will be returned to them a thousand fold!_ he screamed within his mind. _So they think that now, with _three_ Genjin warriors at their disposal, that they can manage to lock me away again? I think not…_ But even as he thought those words, Tempest felt the uncomfortable chill of fear travel down his spine. What was the stop them from doing just that? Hadn't it worked in the past?

_Could_ they successfully seal him away again?

"No," he muttered, allowing a sudden burst of rage-fueled power to explode outward from his body, sending his tattered cloak and silver-blue hair whipping about him. An aura of blinding, multihued light flickered into existence around him as the mad god drew upon his seemingly endless supply of energy to put his plan into action. He wouldn't face them head on, for to do that would be to open himself up to oblivion. Rather, Tempest would go straight to the root of the problem: the Earth.

A sneer of satisfaction played across the evil divinity's frighteningly perfect features, and he raised both of his massive, heavily muscled arms above his head. With hardly any effort at all, Tempest channeled all of his extraordinary powers into one concentrated, devastating blast of energy. _I should have done this from the start_, Tempest thought to himself as his smug smile turned into a malicious grin. _Why did I feel I had to prove something to these cowards anyway? I didn't _need_ to face them in combat at all! No, this is a _much_ more elegant solution…_

Time seemed to slow down as the mad god forced more and more power into the attack, until he found it almost impossible to contain the mass of swirling, deadly energies that stormed between his raised hands. He shifted his position, turning his body slightly as he readied his attack, preparing to send the roaring, writhing blast of dark power down upon the unknowing people of Earth.

It seemed as if the end was finally here. Tempest would surely be victorious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one needed 16 to warn them of the sudden influx of power.

Hanzo and Trunks gasped simultaneously as they felt the maddeningly powerful blast of energy coursing down toward the planet. Miura, Kirien, Kalen, Elysia, and Zellis all came out from the bunker, their faces pale with fear, eyes widened with disbelief. For a moment no one moved, so stunned were they by Tempest's sudden attack. It was Android 16 who broke the tense silence.

"That attack is powerful enough to level the entire planet," he said, his monotone voice taking on a strangely discomforting edge. "If it makes contact, we are all doomed." He turned his head to look back at his astonished allies, his pale blues eyes narrowing as he did so. "We must hurry."

"16's right," Trunks said, snapping out his stunned daze. "We have to move, _now!_ If we all put everything we have into it, we might be able to deflect that blast!" Without waiting for a response, the purple-haired half-Saiyan leapt into the air, surrounded by a blinding nimbus of golden-yellow energy. Trunks tore through the sky toward the source of Tempest's sudden attack, leaving a trail of Super Saiyan power behind him as he flew.

Hanzo and Clef immediately followed their friend's example, with 16 right behind them. Soon, only the Miura, Elysia, Zellis, and the two Genjins remained in the small valley, watching in awe as their companions flew off toward what would probably end up being their imminent deaths. Kalen took a few steps forward then spun around to face the others.

"What are we waiting for!? It's now or never!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists as he stared Miura and Kirien down. "If they manage to stop that attack, Tempest will be forced to come down and face us; we may not get another opportunity like this!"

"Right," Miura replied, shaking his head and wondering at his own foolishness. _I just can't believe that Tempest would go to such great lengths just to finish us off!_ "Zellis, Elysia, stay here and wait for Dorian, Gabriel, and Bulma to get back. If Gabriel hasn't already left to help us, send him as quick as you can. Once the others get here, all of you get in the bunker and don't come out until this is over, understand?"

Elysia nodded once, but her pink eyes were filled with worry. Without a word, Zellis gently took the Galdrian Princess by the arm and led her toward the entrance to the hidden bunker, but not without turning to cast a glance of her own toward Kirien.

"Please, don't worry Zellis," the golden-eyed Genjin woman said with a sad smile. "If we win, I'll be back with you when it's over. And if we lose… We'll both be together in death."

The three warriors all looked at each other with the grim understanding that, if they failed today, there would be no one else left to stop Tempest. Three auras of light burst into being within the small valley, one a dark, flickering green, another yellow with hints of gold, and the third a stunning, brilliant shade of amethyst. Without a word, Kalen, Kirien, and Miura took to the sky, and flew off into what was sure to be their most difficult struggle yet.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XVIII**

"**Calm Before The Storm."**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 110,000,000

Android 16: 18,000,000 (estimate only)

Bulma: 6

Clef: 15,000,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 11,000,000

Hanzo, after training with Trunks: 17,000,000

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kirien: 20,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Trunks, after training with Hanzo: 17,200,000

Zellis, recovering: 1,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura and the others must rush to battle as Tempest prepares to destroy the Earth! Will the power of three Genjins, and the knowledge of the Sealing Blast, finally end this struggle? Find out, in the conclusion of the "Mad God Saga!"**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Mad God Saga, Part XIX**_

"_**Victorious?"**_


	31. Chapter 30: Victorious?

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 30**

**Mad God Saga, Part XIX**

"**Victorious?"**

Death rained down from above.

_Damn it all, we're too late!_ Trunks thought in a panic as Tempest's Earth-rending attack plummeted toward them, illuminating the darkening sky of twilight with an eerie, multicolored glow. _Thank God there're no cities around here!_ the half-Saiyan thought as he dropped to the ground, followed closely after by Hanzo, Clef, and Android 16. The ominous globe of radiant power that coursed down toward them caused the very ground beneath their feet to tremble, and savage storms of dust and debris could be seen rising up from the earth to tear across the countryside.

"All together now, with everything we've got!" Clef shouted as he raised both hands above his head and began to focus all of his considerable power into one desperate counterattack. "We're only going to have one shot at this, we can't let _him_ win!" A scream of exertion and rage tore from the Namekian's throat as a massive burst of shimmering blue energy erupted upward from his hands, shooting high into the air where it collided violently with Tempest's gambit.

Trunks and Hanzo, both utilizing the immense powers granted to them by their Super Saiyan 2 transformations, followed Clef's example, adding their own strength to the seemingly hopeless attempt to deflect the oncoming storm of power. Their yellow-gold blasts of energy joined with their Namekian ally's, causing an explosion of warring powers in the sky above. Yet even with the combined strength of three of the planet's most powerful fighters, the attack sent by Tempest showed no sign of slowing in its descent.

"Let us see now whether or not all of Bulma's hard work has truly paid off," 16 shouted over the tumultuous crash of energies above. The android slowly lifted both of his arms above his head, matching the defensive pose of his three comrades. Suddenly, both of 16's arms opened up and incredibly transformed into two large cannons. With a scream of effort, the artificial human poured all of his available power into a single blast of scintillating, blinding energy that exploded upward from his arm-cannons. The white-hot beam of light tore through the air until it too crashed against the overwhelming force of Tempest's attack.

For what seemed like hours, the four valiant warriors continued to pour all of their strength into their combined defense, but to no avail, it seemed. As minutes dragged by, the mad god's vicious attack continued to descend, though it appeared that its pace had slowed substantially, much to the relief of Trunks and the others. Yet with every inch that the multihued blast of energy gained, the four defenders of Earth were forced to dig in and call upon even more strength; strength that they had been holding in reserve for the true battle that was yet to come.

Soon, Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, and 16 found themselves standing at the bottom of a shallow crater, and the landscape around them continued to buckle beneath the impending force of Tempest's attack. Large fissures and rents in the earth began to spread outward from the growing depression, and the entire planet was rocked by the turbulent powers of Tempest and his four fearless adversaries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Genjins landed upon a nearby ridge.

"They… They can't win…" Miura muttered as he watched the spectacle unfolding below him. Tempest's blast now hovered what appeared to be a mere fifty feet or less from the surface of the planet. Hanzo, Clef, Trunks, and 16 couldn't even be seen beneath it, for the light it gave off was too blinding to stare directly at. It was obvious that the rainbow-colored globe of power, which was the most massive attack that any of the three Genjins had ever seen, was having _some_ difficulty in its plunge, but it was still moving steadily, if slowly, downward. Miura spun around to face his two allies, his long black cloak whirling violently around him.

"We have to help them; they can't stop it on their own!" he shouted to be heard over the roaring of the energy-laden wind. "If all three of us go down there, we _may_ tip the balance!" The purple-eyed young man awaited any kind of response from Kirien or Kalen, but none came, and his proposed plan was met with stalwart silence. "How could you?" Miura asked quietly, his voice filled with a strange mixture of grief and anger. "How could you just let them die?"

"Because they knew the risks when they chose to help us," Kalen answered finally, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his grey-green eyes as he stared icily at Miura. "They _knew_ that death was not just a possibility, but a _near-certainty_. The best thing we can do for them is to prepare the Sealing Blast." The bearded-Genjin took several steps forward and rested his hand lightly upon Miura's shoulder. "Miura, Tempest is a vain creature; when he realizes that someone is attempting to stop his attack, his rage at being opposed is going to override his caution against facing us. Please, Miura, trust me."

"Kalen is right, Miura," Kirien agreed. "If we don't do this now, Tempest will never give us the opportunity to try again. Honor your friends' bravery, and mourn their loss when the time is right, but now is the time to see this finished!" With that, both Kirien and Kalen assumed their positions at their two points of the triangle, and they waited silently as Miura reluctantly did the same.

_Please, please make it through this_, the former Hunter silently begged as he took his point and closed his eyes. As he did so, he felt the familiar tug of energy as his powers were linked with Kalen and Kirien's. _Make it through this… All of you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth's defenders were being slowly overwhelmed.

The heat given off by the combined powers of Tempest and his enemies was nearly unbearable, and Clef had to resist the urge to wipe sweat from his brow as it dripped mercilessly into his stinging eyes. _This is madness_, the warrior from Namek thought as Tempest's attack continued to descend down upon them, despite their best efforts. It was simply too powerful to be stopped, and Clef wasn't sure how long he and his allies could prevent the collision. _We _can't _give up!_ he screamed within his mind, clenching his eyes shut and praying for more power.

It was at that moment that Clef felt his power waver, and he knew that they were all doomed. Suddenly the Namekian fighter's body simply gave out, and he was engulfed in the backlash of his own energy. Light and power exploded around him, driving him down to his knees as Tempest's all-consuming blast seemed to suddenly drop even lower. All around him, Clef was aware of the disastrous consequences of his failure, for Trunks, Hanzo, and 16 were now forced to increase their own power just to make up for the sudden lack of his own. In the end, it was no use, as first Hanzo, then 16, and finally Trunks all suffered the same backlash of power that had nearly crippled Clef.

The four warriors were blasted back in separate directions as their strength finally left them, and the sinister god's attack was left abruptly unhindered. It cleared the distance between itself and the four powerless fighters in less than a heartbeat, but before it could finish them—and the Earth—off, another form interposed itself between the blast and the seemingly-doomed planet. A surge of brilliant, white-hot energy shot upward to collide with the multihued globe of power, exploding as it made contact just above the heads of Earth's defenders. Gabriel stood amidst a blinding veil of Heaven's Wrath power, his face a mask of determination and concentration as he attempted to single-handedly deflect the mad god's vicious strike.

With Tempest's attack now so close to its intended target, the havoc it was wreaking upon the surrounding landscape was monstrous. The sky had darkened, despite the amount of light being put off by the combination of energy attacks, and a disconcerting wind had begun to blow all throughout the planet. Any and every living thing caught within range of the attack seemed to shrivel up and die on the spot, as if their very life-force were being sucked out of them. The ground was shattered and decimated, and random strikes of unnatural lightning lashed out at anything within their reach, felling trees and igniting forest fires the world over. Buildings thousands of miles away trembled and collapsed beneath the crushing might of Tempest.

"Please, please help me!" Gabriel shouted, his shining red eyes wide from exertion. "I can't hold this on my own, please!" His long, snow-white hair blew wildly about him as he struggled to halt Tempest's attack, which now hovered barely a foot above his head, crushing him down with a force that would have easily killed any lesser warrior. For a moment Gabriel's knees buckled, and it looked as if the Earth's last hope was about to falter, but with a strength that surprised even himself, the young half-Galdrian braced himself further and stood his ground.

One by one, the fallen defenders of Earth staggered to their feet, feeling depleted and beaten. Yet, miraculously, Hanzo and Trunks were both able to summon up their extraordinary Super Saiyan 2 power once again, though how long they'd both be able to sustain such power in their current states didn't seem particularly promising. Clef and 16 also managed to gather all of their remaining strength, and they added what little they could to the last ditch effort to stop Tempest's violent final strike.

But just as they thought that, perhaps, they were making slow progress, all of their hopes were dashed as Tempest poured even more power into his already disastrous attack. The end of the Earth was now imminent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura's eyes shot open.

"Enough!" he shouted, breaking his link with Kirien and Kalen as he spun around to face the battlefield below. "You may both be willing to watch _my_ friends, _my_ family die, but I won't do it!" A surge of purple energy exploded around him as he clenched his fists, eyes narrowed with anger.

"Miura, damn it!" Kirien exclaimed, mind reeling from having their contact broken so suddenly. "You can't help them; if you go, our plans mean nothing!" The brown-haired Genjin woman stepped forward and grabbed her companion's arm, ignoring the storm of energy that continued to build up around him. "You can't help them this way! All of our preparations will have been for nothing, don't you understand?!"

"Listen, you and Kalen keep going, alright?" Miura pulled away from Kirien's grasp, turning his violent gaze on _her_. "The two of you can keep on gathering the energy we need, and when it's ready, I'll come back and link up again. _Then_ we can use the Sealing Blast, but I _will not_ just stand here and watch them die!" Before any more protests could be made, Miura leapt into the flashing sky and tore off in the direction of his weakening allies. _Hold on just a little longer, everyone. I'm coming!_

As the former Emperor made his way toward the battlefield, Kirien watched his retreat with an expression so cold and full of undisguised malice that, had he seen it, would have made Miura's blood run cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were losing.

Tempest's blast had the Earth's five defenders down on their knees, and they were forced to avert their eyes, or be blinded by the maddening spectacle of light and power that surged just inches above their heads. Their bodies felt like they were on fire, and the alien, painful sensations that contact with Tempest's unusual energy caused were magnified a thousand fold. The once solid ground beneath their feet was now a roiling, moving thing that threatened to dislodge their stances at any moment, and the air was so thick with energy and dust that breathing was impossible.

Miura appeared at that moment, taking a position just below the center point of Tempest's attack. With a scream of rage, barely audible amidst the roaring winds, the crossbreed warrior exploded into a shimmering being of silver and gold power. As the lights died down, Trunks, Hanzo, Clef, Android 16, and Gabriel watched in awe as Miura, now glowing brightly with the power of his ancient Genjin transformation, raised his hands and fired an immense blast of concentrated energy straight upward _into_ the mad god's sphere of power.

"Come on, this isn't over yet!" Miura cried as waves of gold and silver ki flowed endlessly around his body. The others, now feeling confident that victory was perhaps possible, caught their second winds, and they too joined the silver-haired Genjin warrior as he continued to pour more and more power into his offensive attack. "That's it, just a little more!"

Time seemed to freeze at Tempest's blast was met full force with the power of _six _combined attacks, all of which were made even more powerful by the strong emotions of the Earth's defenders. The light and heat became unbearable, and all six of Tempest's opponents cried out in agony as they felt their flesh beginning to burn, but miraculously the massive globe of multicolored energy began to move slowly _upward_, being pushed back by the combined defensive.

"We're doing it!" Trunks shouted, his pain-laced voice full of undisguised relief. "This is going to work. Just a little—" Before Vegeta's son could finish, the unthinkable occurred. Rather than being deflected, or turned back upon Tempest, the awful blast of rainbow power simply _exploded_.

Miura, Hanzo, Trunks, 16, Clef, and Gabriel were all tossed back in different directions, as if they'd been swatted away by a giant hand. The energy that detonated around them was unlike anything that _any_ of them had ever experienced, and even Hanzo, trained as he'd been from birth to ignore pain, shrieked in agony as the unrelenting waves of dark power tore at their flesh, searing them, and driving them without mercy into the ground with an explosion of dust, debris, and flickering energy. The Earth shook with the force of the detonation, and fragments of the massive build up of ki fell to the ground, wreaking unimaginable havoc wherever they landed.

It was during this moment of extreme weakness that Tempest appeared. He materialized among the dazed and injured warriors with a sound like a thunder clap, and his power sent ripples throughout the very air around him. The dark deity floated several inches above the ground, his massive, gray-clad body trembling with rage, and his dark, hollow eyes glowing a dusky shade of red as he clenched his fists and brought his arms up in preparation for a sudden assault against his unprepared opponents. The amount of raw power that emanated from the mad god's body was unequaled by anything that Miura or his allies had ever felt, and his rage was a nearly _tangible_ thing, lashing out mercilessly at his victims like a burst of fiery wind.

"You should have all left well enough alone," Tempest snarled, his pain-inducing voice sending lances of fire throughout the bodies of his unfortunate enemies. "Had you simply _let_ me destroy this world, your deaths would have been mercifully swift," he narrowed his eyes as a nimbus of brilliant, multicolored power sprang up around him, "but now, you will all suffer. _You will suffer!_" Energy exploded outward from Tempest, tearing paths through the broken earth around him as it sought out its intended targets.

Miura, Trunks, Clef, Android 16, Gabriel, and Hanzo were struck straight on by this new attack, and it flung them effortlessly into the air, only to smash them cruelly into the ground after a brief moment. Even after the attack had finally let up, the Earth's defenders' bodies tingled with the aftereffect of such direct contact with Tempest's alien power. Slowly, one at a time, the six beaten and weary warriors struggled to their feet, gathering together and preparing for whatever the evil divinity sent at them next.

Trunks gasped for air as his vision began to blur. Every inch of his body was screaming in agony, and he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been quite so tired. Somehow, beyond all expectation, the young half-Saiyan had managed to hold onto some small shred of his Super Saiyan 2 power, though the cost of maintaining that power was severely taking its toll. He stood beside Miura, his throbbing body locked in a defensive stance, and ready for whatever came at them this time.

_I never would have believed_, Hanzo thought miserably to himself. _I never would have believed that a creature such as this could possibly exist… What power…_ The full-blooded Saiyan warrior absently wiped moisture from his forehead with the back of his hand, and was surprised to see his white glove come away stained red. Miura's brother narrowed his shining green eyes, envying Trunks his obvious stamina. _How can he sustain that power anyway? I'm barely able to hold onto my normal Super Saiyan energy, yet there he is, showing off his second level power like its nothing…_ He shook his head, wondering at this sudden surge of jealousy. As he slowly assumed a stance that mirrored Trunks' on the other side of Miura, Hanzo thought, _When this is over, I _have_ to focus more than ever on training…_

Gabriel, who had relinquished himself entirely to the commanding power of the Heaven's Wrath, stood behind Miura and the two Saiyans, with Clef at his side and 16 at his back. Though his body felt weak and battered, the legendary Power that he controlled, or rather controlled _him_, kept his mind focused and alert, which was more than his weary allies could say. _Not much longer_, Gabriel thought as his white hair, now streaked with dust and blood, moved around him in the unnerving wind given off by Tempest's power. _I can feel it; this battle will be over soon. One way or another…_

Clef, however, didn't share the half-Galdrian's feeling. _I don't think that this is going to be finished any time soon_, the green-skinned former bodyguard thought glumly. _If Miura's here, than that means he's broken away from Kirien and Kalen, and their attack is going to be useless now… _The Namek turned his dark eyes upon Miura, who stood before him panting and gasping for breath. _Does he even understand what he's done?_ As he shifted his stance slightly, a jolt of pain shot through his side, and he found himself blessing the sturdy, Saiyan-style armor that he'd worn into battle. _I'm sure I'd be a lot worse off if I _hadn't_ worn it._

With his energy reserves already activated and drained nearly to their limit, Android 16 knew that his time on the battlefield was now limited to mere minutes, an hour at the most. He absently raised his right hand, finding even _that _simply gesture to be nearly impossible, and rested it lightly upon his chest. _I swore to Bulma that I would only use it if there was no other choice…_ His hand closed into a fist as the android narrowed his pale blue eyes in determination. _I fear that that time may soon be upon us._

At the back of his mind, Miura continued to slowly gather the necessary energy to unleash the Sealing Blast. _Not that it'll do me any good, if I can't _instantly_ link my own power with Kalen and Kirien's…_ He knew that his decision may have cost them their best chance to finally end Tempest's existence, but given the opportunity, he'd easily do it again. _I will _not_ just let my friends die! Not if I can give them even a little bit of help._ The crossbreed warrior pulled his tattered black cloak over his head and tossed it aside, returning his attention to Tempest, who floated a mere two or three yards away, his glowing-red-rimmed black eyes twitching slightly with irritation at having been thwarted. Miura returned the mad god's vicious glare, and his iridescent blue eyes flashed with sudden anger. _This monster is responsible for the deaths of _thousands_ of people! Even if the Sealing Blast _doesn't_ work, I'll do everything in my power to see him dead, even if it costs me my life!_

"Not so eager to face me head on, eh?" Tempest taunted, calling upon even more power than before. "Fine, then. Allow me to get things started!" The evil deity's movements were too fast to be seen, if he moved at all and didn't simply _materialize_, for he was immediately upon his battered enemies, lashing out at all six them with little effort on his part.

Trunks and Hanzo leapt forward and were the first line of resistance against Tempest, but even the combined strength of both powerful Saiyans was nothing compared to the dominating rage of the mad god. Tempest rushed toward them, and just before making contact, the hulking warrior vanished, only to reappear directly behind them. As Hanzo and Trunks attempted to put up a last minute defense, Tempest used a single, power-laden roundhouse kick to crash through their hastily erected guards. With an explosion of light and sound, the Super Saiyans were sent hurtling through the air before smashing into the decimated ground.

Seeing how easily Tempest overwhelmed Hanzo and Trunks, Miura and the others opted to rush the sinister divinity together, praying that the advantage of numbers would mean something against their godlike adversary. Tempest sensed their approach, however, and was able to disperse them to the wind with barely a thought. A shimmering wave of concentrated power tore out from the mad god's body, enveloping his four attackers and knocking them several yards back. Slowly, his body awash with pain, Miura stood shakily to his feet.

_How much longer?_ he thought, looking back over his shoulder toward the distant ridgeline where his two Genjin allies continued to gather energy for the Sealing Blast. Still, despite the conflict he was embroiled in, Miura's mind went on slowly gathering the power that was necessary for _his_ part in the scheme, though he was unsure whether or not he'd be strong enough to help Kirien and Kalen if the battle continued like this. _I know I should be up there with them, but I won't let my friends face this bastard on their own!_

Tempest floated gently to the ground and stood studying the panting Miura for a moment, his heartless black eyes narrowed as he did so. _Him, the one with the spiky silver hair, he looks—_ Suddenly sense returned to the mad god, and he cursed himself for his reckless assault against these gathered warriors. _He's one of the Genjins! What have I done?!_ His cold eyes shot wide open as he began searching the surrounding wasteland for any sign of Kirien or Kalen. His body shook with anger at himself for being so foolish, and with fear that somewhere, the other Genjins were ready to strike. _I don't see them, is it possible that they've refused to help these weaklings?_ A slow, malicious smile spread over Tempest's beautiful features as another thought came to his mind. _If I can manage to kill him, there will be no way for anyone, not even the other two Genjins, to trap me! With their precious portal destroyed, I'll be unstoppable!_

"You've made your last mistake, Genjin!" Tempest shouted as he dashed toward Miura, leaving a path of destruction behind him. "You should have left well enough alone!" With a mad cackle of glee, the savage deity lashed out at Miura with a lightning fast spinning kick, one that should have taken the crossbreed's head completely off his shoulders. With a surprising speed that nearly rivaled the mad god's own, Miura brought his right arm up in a sloppy defense, not having time to prepare anything more solid. Tempest's kick collided with Miura's forearm with a loud _crack_, and the former Emperor of Galdria was sent hurtling to the side, clutching his badly damaged arm as he skidded across the ground. Before he had a chance to regain his footing, Tempest appeared above him, arm pulled back for a second, more brutal strike.

"Miura, _get back_!" a voice shouted as a form appeared and sent Tempest flying back with a well placed kick. Clef landed on the ground before his stunned companion, keeping himself between Miura and the now-enraged Tempest. "You have to get away from here, damn it!" Clef shouted, a thin stream of blood running down from his lip. "He knows that if he kills you, the Sealing Blast will be useless, so go. Just leave this to—" Before he had a chance to finish his plea, his godlike opponent materialized before him, throwing a solid, energy-laden punch with each hand. As Clef put up his own arms to block the hopelessly powerful attacks, Tempest changed his strategy, opening his clenched fists to grab firmly a hold of the Namekian's white-gloved wrists.

"Gotcha, Namek," Tempest snarled as he began to dig his fingers into the flesh of Clef's wrists and forearms. "That was quite a kick; I didn't think any of you had _that_ much strength left." Clef screamed in agony as thick, purple blood began to flow freely from his wrists, and still Tempest tightened his grip. "How noble of you, to risk danger to yourself just to save your friend, but let me tell you something: you're only delaying the inevitable!" A sound like a thunderclap echoed across the battlefield, followed shortly after by an agonizing scream from Clef. The Namekian's back bulged outward, his body having expanded to lessen the damage done by Tempest, whose knee was lodged firmly in Clef's abdomen. The green-skinned warrior's dark eyes were wide with pain, and his mouth hung open as he spat out blood.

"Clef," Miura gasped as he struggled to his feet, his ice-blue eyes narrowing with anger. "Leave him alone!" Just as the silver-haired warrior prepared to rush Tempest, a large form appeared behind him to hold him back. "Let go of me, Clef needs my help!"

"No, Miura," Android 16 replied, tightening his hold on the struggling crossbreed. "Clef was right, you _must_ leave! The Sealing Blast is our only chance of defeating him." With that, 16 slowly released Miura, who turned around to stare into the artificial human's eyes. "Please, Miura. If we are to die, then so be it. But do not let our sacrifices be in vain." Dr. Gero's android looked like he was going to continue, but two explosions of golden-yellow energy, and one of white-hot power, around Tempest drew his and Miura's attention instead.

Blast after blast struck the evil divinity's back as he continued to crush Clef's wrists, yet despite the barrage of energy, Tempest seemed unconcerned. Gabriel, Trunks and Hanzo, who floated just above the battlefield, dropped to the ground and rushed the mad god from behind, their Super Saiyan and Heaven's Wrath auras flaring about them as they unleashed everything in their arsenals against their super-powered opponent. Still, Tempest chose to simply ignore the three desperate warriors, and their attacks seemed to have little or no effect on him whatsoever.

"Enough of this!" Tempest finally shouted, turning his head to look over his shoulder. He cast a sinister glare toward the two Saiyans and Gabriel as his lips formed a grim smile. "Playtime is _over_." Suddenly, with one swift, violent motion, the mad god _tore_ both of Clef's arms from the Namek's body with a splatter of dark purple blood. Clef screamed in utter agony as Tempest pulled his leg back and delivered a bone-crushing kick to his already-injured stomach, shattering the Namekian's Saiyan armor and knocking him back. Clef tore through the air, leaving a misty trail of purple behind him as he smashed into the outer wall of the crater, some four or five hundred feet away from where Tempest had struck him.

Hanzo and Trunks, who remained just behind Tempest, stood in stunned silence, their green eyes wide with disbelief. Before they could act, however, the mad god whirled around and struck the two Saiyans squarely in the face with Clef's mutilated arms. Both of them were sent crashing into the opposing crater wall from Clef, and Tempest launched twin blasts of dark energy toward them, enveloping the Super Saiyans in a tumultuous explosion of light and power.

Gabriel leapt back, avoiding Tempest's sadistic attack, and pulled his Galdrian energy saber from within his white robes, which remained clean and pristine despite the damage that it must have taken. With a flare of light, the blade activated, and Gabriel wasted no time as he dashed toward Tempest and began his assault. For a moment, it seemed as if the young Galdrian would be able to hold his own, but the mad god had other plans. With a malicious laugh, Tempest rushed Gabriel and phased _through_ the ivory-haired fighter, spinning around to strike him with a crippling, thunderous blow to the back of the head. Not even the legendary Power that protected Gabriel was able to stand up to such a strike, and the young half-human was sent hurtling forward only to collide with the wall of the crater several yards away from Clef.

Silence descended upon the battlefield as Miura and 16 stood their ground, awaiting the mad god's next move. Wind blew through the massive crater that had become their battleground, carrying with it a subtle hint of energy, which continued to emanate unceasingly from Tempest, despite all of the power he'd discharged throughout the conflict. As the evil god slowly turned his attention to Miura and 16, the android placed himself between his ally and their sinister adversary.

"Go, Miura, _now!_" Without warning, 16 ran toward Tempest, both arms pulled back and ready to strike. The godlike fighter waited patiently until the massive, orange-haired warrior was upon him before assuming a defensive stance, and 16 lashed out at him with several combinations of powerful strikes. All the while, Tempest merely laughed, choosing just the right moment to strike the android; not hard enough to completely take him out of the battle, but enough to cause serious damage over time.

"What… are… you waiting… for?" a voice heavy with pain asked from behind Miura. The silver-haired Genjin spun around and was shocked to see Clef crouched a few feet away. One of the Namekian's arms had already been fully restored, and it appeared that he was concentrating all of his remaining energy to see that the other one would soon replicate as well. "Get the hell… out of here," Clef ordered through teeth clenched with pain. "Go, now!" With a scream of exertion, the Namekian's left shoulder bulged, exploding with a mess of purple blood as the missing arm burst out from the still-bleeding wound.

"Clef," Miura began as his Genjin power-up reverted, changing his hair and eyes back to their original color. The look in Clef's bloodshot eyes silenced Miura's protests, and the young crossbreed nodded once in agreement. As he turned away from his valiant, long-time ally, Miura felt a sudden twinge of something in the back of his mind. _Kirien and Kalen, they're ready!_ he realized, spinning around to face the distant ridgeline where the two Genjins had remained behind. _Clef's right, I have to go _now A faint flicker of purple energy enveloped Miura, and he gathered all of his remaining strength in preparation for a fast flight. As the dark-haired warrior leapt into the sky, however, Tempest struck.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he screamed, bashing Android 16 in the jaw with the back of his closed fist. The mad god vanished, only to reappear directly before Miura, who came to a screeching halt mid-flight, the aura of power around him flickering wildly in the presence of Tempest's overpowering energy. "So long, Genjin!" Tempest thrust his right hand forward, but before he could fire a single burst of energy, the evil combatant found himself being attacked from below.

Two long, green, sinuous limbs shot upward from the ground, wrapping themselves around the dark deity. Tempest gasped as he was pulled suddenly downward, and Clef continued to stretch his arms to even greater proportions, using them to subdue and confine the mad god as he struggled to pull him down to the ground. Soon, Tempest was entirely encased by the elongated limbs of the determined Namekian below him, and he cried out in anger as he struggled against his living bonds.

"Go, Miura, leave now!" Clef shouted up at his stunned friend. "I can't… hold him for long!" As if his words were prophetic, the Namek's grip on Tempest began to falter, for the evil god chose that moment to power up even more. Crackling bolts of multihued power coursed around Tempest's body, inflicting tremendous harm upon the trembling limbs that held him in place. "Miura, ahhhhhhhh!" Clef screamed, weakening his grip even more as Tempest continued to draw upon his seemingly endless well of power.

Miura was torn, but only for a minute, for he knew that Clef spoke the truth. _I'm sorry, my friend_, Miura thought, clenching his eyes shut as he continued on, leaving 16 and Clef to face Tempest on their own. _I swear, we'll make sure Tempest pays for this!_

"No, I won't let you get away!" Tempest screamed, generating more power and shaking the Earth with his tremendous strength. "_I will not be trapped again!_" The detonation of pure energy that accompanied this vow was unrivaled by any display of power that Tempest had shown thus far. The limbs that encircled and held the mad god simply _vaporized_, and Clef was so stunned by the amount of pain that wracked his body as it was overwhelmed by Tempest's dark power that he couldn't even cry out. The Namekian was driven downward into the ground with an explosion of stone, debris, and energy, and he blacked out.

Miura spun around, shielding his eyes as he did so, for the light from Tempest's vengeful attack was bright enough to blind anyone who looked directly at it. _What just happened!_ the purple-eyed Galdrian thought to himself as he struggled to make sense out of the chaos behind him. Suddenly, a surge of power above him warned Miura of Tempest's new location. The evil deity hovered just above the young Saiyan-blooded warrior, both hands pointed straight down and glowing with negative energy. Miura had no time to move, and he was caught up in Tempest's attack and driven to the ground below.

"Did you truly think I'd let you escape me?" Tempest taunted as he landed near Miura, whose battered, drained body lay twitching helplessly in a pile of broken stone. "And now, I'm finally going to end this." That familiar, frightening smile appeared on Tempest's face as he pointed his right hand toward Miura, and a small orb of rainbow energy flickered into existence in his palm. "I'd be lying if I said that this whole experience hasn't been entertaining," Tempest continued with an evil chuckle. "I'd forgotten how _exhilarating_ fear could truly be. For that alone, I thank you."

"Get away from him!" a familiar, monotone voice shouted. Tempest narrowed his jet-black eyes and looked to the left just in time to see a large, black and silver form crash into him, knocking him back and forcing him away from the beaten and bloodied Miura. The two giants fell to the ground in a mass of flailing, pounding arms and legs. Somehow, with strength that no one had expected him to possess, 16 managed to keep Tempest occupied, pinning the god to the ground and enduring powerful blows that would have instantly decimated any of the Earth's other defenders. "Miura, go now. This is our only chance!"

_But I… I can't move_, Miura thought, unable even to speak. His body was battered beyond anything he'd ever experienced, and he wasn't sure that, even if he _could_ move, he'd be able to actually get to his feet and flee. _I'm sorry, you were all right. Trunks, Hanzo… Gabriel, Clef, 16, I… I should have never left Kalen and Kirien._ He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and his vision began to blur as he attempted to move. _Forgive me…_

-_MIURA!-_ a sudden mind-voice shouted in his head, startling the crossbreed warrior into full awareness. –_Don't you _dare_ give up on us,­_- Kirien continued, her "voice" filled with worry, and a strange tinge of something else… -_Kalen and I will give you what energy we can, but you _have_ to get here, now!_-

-_Kirien is right, my young friend,_- Kalen put in, channeling some of his extra energy into Miura's broken body. –_We cannot hold onto the power that we've gathered for much longer. And with the amount of energy that _you've_ lost, we have no guarantee that the Sealing Blast will even be strong enough to contain Tempest…_-

The energy bestowed upon him by Kalen, along with still more strength granted by Kirien, allowed Miura to slowly, shakily stand to his feet. He closed his eyes, gathering all of the power that he could, praying that it would be enough to fly to the Genjins' location atop the distant ridge. Finally, his weary body began to drift slowly upward, and soon, Miura was once again coursing through the sky toward Kalen and Kirien.

"No, you will _not_ escape me!" Tempest roared, bashing 16 aside and jumping to his feet. Before the evil divinity could mount any kind of offensive against Miura, 16 once again collided with him, knocking Tempest back and unleashing a sudden burst of energy from his arm cannons. With barely a grunt of exertion, the mad god easily deflected the android's attack, and focusing all of his attention on 16 rather than the retreating Miura. "Fine then, _you_ can go first!" he shouted, preparing a powerful blast of dark energy meant to utterly obliterate the stalwart robot.

_Now,_ 16 thought, placing his hand over his chest. _Forgive me, my friends, but I fear that this is the only way to keep Tempest at bay long enough for the Genjins to launch their attack._ As the large, blue-eyed android activated the destructive bomb embedded within his chest, his body began to glow faintly. A faint smile spread across 16's face as he met Tempest's hateful gaze with one of his own. The energy continued to build within him, until finally the android's body had stored up all of the power it could contain. He took a single step forward, dropped his arm to his side, and spoke a single word.

"Bang."

An explosion of epic power and strength shook the planet, engulfing Tempest and the surrounding countryside in brilliant, red and orange energy. Whatever living things had managed to avoid Tempest's genocidal blast were instantly incinerated by the fury of Android 16's sacrificial detonation, and the crater around the battlefield _doubled_ in size as the dome of energy spread outward.

And, deep within the center of the conflagration, Tempest let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, rage, and fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura collapsed at the Genjins' feet.

"Come on, get up!" Kirien growled, crouching down to assist the exhausted young warrior back to his feet. "Alright, this is how it's going to work: _you_ are going to be the focus point, at the head of the triangle," she continued as Miura stood on unsteady legs and nodded understanding. "Kalen and I will be behind you, forming the other two points. Once our powers are all linked, the two of us will be sending all of our energy _into_ you, then it's up to you to focus all of that energy and transmute it into the Sealing Blast." Her brows furrowed in concern as she took in the battered state of her black-haired companion's body. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Kalen stepped back and assumed his position behind and to the left of Miura. "He doesn't have a choice, look." The bearded Genjin warrior pointed down toward the battlefield, where the intense explosion caused by Android 16's self-detonation was finally beginning to die down. "We haven't got any time left. Tempest won't be distracted by that for long, so this is our only shot." His grey-green eyes narrowed in concentration as he prepared to channel his gathered energy through Miura. "Prepare yourselves, both of you."

Miura remained in place, steeling himself for the sudden influx of power that would soon be racing through his damaged body. Kirien moved back to stand several paces to the right of Kalen, forming the final point of the Genjins' triangle. Without a word, both Kirien and Kalen began to glow softly, and Miura began concentrating to link his energy with that of the two Genjins. It took longer than he'd hoped, and at one point Miura was afraid that, with all of his injuries, he'd be unable to merge his weaker power with that of Kalen and Kirien. When all three fields of energy finally melded together, Miura let out a sigh of relief.

-_Be ready, Miura,-_ Kalen warned. –_It's coming…_-

-_Yes, this is it. Pray that this works_,- Kirien announced, her mental voice strained with effort. -_Because this is it. No more chances!-_

Before Miura could respond to either of their statements, he felt a rush of strength and energy course through him, charging his beaten, weary body with newfound power. He gasped and opened his eyes, looking down at his hands to see that his body was now pulsing with a mixture of green, yellow, and purple light. _This is amazing!_

-_Do it now, Miura!-_ Kalen shouted within his mind. –_The blast, you must use it! This is what we all trained for, you _know_ what to do!-_ The urgency that accompanied the Genjin exile's words cut through Miura's shock at being filled with so much power, and the crossbreed shut his eyes tightly as he began to shape the wild energies that had been sent to him into the legendary attack that would finally put an end to the mad god.

-_There, I have it!-_ Miura announced once the power had been focused into the blast. -_Now!-_ All three of the Genjin fighters thrust both of their hands forward, pointing them directly at the dimming sphere of 16's final attack. From Kalen a beam of bright green light shot outward, connecting with Miura even as Kirien's own yellow blast did so. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a sphere of pulsing purple energy formed between Miura's outstretched hands, and the familiar green and yellow of his two Genjin allies flickered into existence around it, crackling like electricity as the sphere began to grow larger and larger by the second.

_-Launch it, it's at its peak!_- Kirien and Kalen shouted in unison, filling Miura's mind with echoes of mental "speech." He needed no more prompting.

The sphere of purple, yellow, and shimmering green energy had grown tenfold, and was now almost twice as large as Miura himself. With more force than he had thought he could muster, Miura fired the combined powers straight down toward the battlefield. The massive orb coursed through the air, dropping from the ridge and tearing across the broken landscape below, leaving a trail of luminescent energy as it sought out its target.

From their stance upon the high ridge, the three Genjins were unable to see the Sealing Blast as it made contact with a stunned and terrified Tempest, but the mad god's scream of defiance shook the very air around them, carrying with it the familiar, painful edge that always accompanied Tempest's vocalizations. An explosion of bright, white-hot light lit up the dark night sky, bathing the entire planet in a sudden, false-dawn. The radius of the impact continued to increase, until Kirien, Miura, and Kalen were forced to drop to the ground and shield their eyes, lest the backlash from such a powerful discharge blind them.

The storm of energy raged on and on, gaining momentum as it did so. The powerful energy that surrounded the three Genjins was surprisingly mild, and it seemed to cause them no harm. Miura prayed that, if any of his friends were left alive in the crater below, the explosion would have the same affect on them. Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, the light from the Sealing Blast began to die down, and the three warriors on the ridge stood unsteadily to their feet to watch as all their hard work finally paid off.

Or so they hoped…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mad God Saga, Part XIX**

"**Victorious?"**

**Power Levels**

Tempest: 110,000,000

Tempest, powered up: 125,000,000

Android 16: 18,000,000 (estimate only)

Clef: 15,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 35,000,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath: 28,000,000

Gabriel (from above), powered up: 32,000,000

Gabriel (from above), maxed out: 50,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo: 60,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, powered up: 64,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Hanzo, maxed out: 70,000,000

Super Saiyan Hanzo, weakened during battle with Tempest: 24,000,000

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, Genjin Sealing Blast: 150,000,000

Kirien: 20,000,000

Kirien, Genjin Sealing Blast: 150,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Miura, Genjin Power Up: 52,000,000

Miura (from above), powered up: 58,000,000

Miura (from above), maxed out: 65,000,000

Miura, weakened during battle with Tempest: 14,000,000

Miura, Genjin Sealing Blast: 150,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 62,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, powered up: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, maxed out: 70,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, weakened during battle with Tempest: 49,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, weakened during battle with Tempest: 26,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**As the dust settles, Miura, Kirien, and Kalen pray that the Sealing Blast was able to finally destroy Tempest. But even if the powerful Genjin attack did finally end the mad god's reign, what challenges will the Earth's defenders face now?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part I**_

"_**A New Mission."**_


	32. Chapter 31: A New Mission

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 31**

**Genjin Saga, Part I**

"**A New Mission."**

The three Genjins trekked across the wasteland.

Miura, Kirien, and Kalen staggered along the path that had been carved into the earth by the Sealing Blast, having no energy left to fly after launching the powerful attack. It was easy to follow the blast's trail, for wherever the ancient Genjin technique had come into contact with the terrain, everything within that area had been turned to solid white stone. The three weary companions followed this long, straight "road" of unnatural rock, leaning on each other for support as they neared ground zero. It was impossible now to tell where the crater caused by Tempest's Earth-shattering blast had been, for everything as far as the eye could see was decimated. Not a single living thing had survived the savage amounts of energy that had been discharged, first during Tempest's attack, then from 16's self-detonation, and even more so by the Sealing Blast.

Soon the three allies came upon a large, circular area of solid white stone which seemed to go on for miles in every direction. There, at the very center of the Sealing Blast's contact point, stood Tempest. Miura, Kalen, and Kirien couldn't even gasp in shock, for at some level they had expected this. Miura's decision to abandon their efforts in order to rescue his friends seemed to have cost them their victory. Yet as they neared the stationary form of the mad god, two other shapes could be seen milling cautiously around Tempest.

"What are they doing?!" Miura shouted, pulling away from Kirien and Kalen's support as he staggered toward the center of the white-stone circle. The distance was much greater than it appeared, and by the time Miura reached the unmoving, strangely silent form of Tempest, he was drenched in sweat, bent over and panting for breath. It took a moment for the purple-eyed fighter to regain his composure, and when he finally looked up, he was filled with relief, for standing before him, injured but certainly _not_ dead, were Gabriel and Trunks.

His joy at seeing at least two of his friends alive only increased when he turned his attention to Tempest, or rather, what _had_ _been_ Tempest. The mad god's massive body had been entirely transformed into the same hard, white stone as everything else that the Sealing Blast had come into contact with. Miura staggered closer, assisted by Gabriel and Trunks, neither of whom were in any better condition than Miura himself.

"It must've worked after all," Miura gasped, laying a trembling hand upon the warm stone of Tempest's chest. The evil god stood rooted to the ground, his body locked forever in a defensive stance that had obviously done him no good. Faint, glowing lines of pale blue energy could be seen at Tempest's neck, shoulders, and hips, obviously the separation points for the mad god's limbs. "We have to break him up," Miura decided, backing cautiously away from Tempest's now-stone body. Even though he could feel that the dark, godlike entity was truly gone, it was still a little disconcerting standing so close to white "statue."

"Right, but what do we do with the pieces?" Trunks asked, remembering all too well what had happened on Tiris when all six of Tempest's body parts had been assembled together. "We can't just take him back to Tiris, it'd be too easy for someone else to hear the legends and simply revive him again." He, Miura, and Gabriel all took several more steps back and began to focus as much energy as was left to them. "There has to be another way…"

"I say we worry about that once everything else has been taken care of," Gabriel replied, clenching his eyes shut as he attempted to draw up more power. "We have to find Hanzo and Clef, if they survived, _and_ we have to get back to the bunker so everyone else knows what happened." A faint blue aura sprang up around Gabriel as his body reached its limit. "We won… I can't believe it, but we _won_."

Miura only nodded as all three of them thrust their hands forward, blasting the stationary form of Tempest with all of their combined power. It wasn't much, of course, but a small detonation of power shook the ground beneath their feet, and a loud splintering sound echoed throughout the stone landscape around them. Trunks, Gabriel, and Miura closed their eyes as the light from their attack finally died down, only opening them several moments after their task was finished.

Smoke rose from the six white stones that lay on the ground before them, all forming the individual body parts of their once-great adversary. The head, right arm, left arm, torso, right leg, and left leg of the mad god, all turned to solid white stone, were all that remained to remind them of the trials and tribulations of the last year. This creature, said to be a god, had destroyed all that Miura and his friends held dear, and to finally have what was left of Tempest crumbled at their feet brought all three of the battle-weary warriors to tears.

Gabriel knelt down next to the remains of Tempest to closer examine the strange, stone-like material that his body had been reduced to. "Not even a scratch," he murmured, almost to himself as he ran his hand along the smooth, warm surface of the mad god's right leg. "I know that our attack was pretty weak, but these things aren't even _singed_." The half-Galdrian warrior stood to his feet, wiping blood from a wound on his forehead with the back of his hand. "I don't get it…"

"I think I do," Trunks replied, also taking a moment to examine the pieces of Tempest. "Remember, Gabriel, Tempest isn't _dead_. Supposedly nothing could kill him, so his energy is still active within these stone vessels." The purple-haired Saiyan looked back over his shoulder toward Miura, as if to confirm whether or not his hunch was correct. When Miura nodded, Trunks continued. "I think it's pretty safe to say that even if all of us were at full power, and we threw_ everything_ that we had against these things, they _still_ would remain unscathed."

"And if we can't destroy them, then we have to hide them," Miura finished with a sigh. _But where?_ he thought to himself as he looked around the stone-encrusted countryside. _Kirien told me that, even with his body gone, Tempest is still able to use his power to affect the actions of the weak-minded. No matter where we put these things, there'll always be the chance that someone will come looking for them…_

"Miura," Trunks said softly, snapping his friend out of his introspection. "Where are Kirien and Kalen, weren't they with you?" The slight hint of suspicion in Trunks' voice wasn't lost on Miura, and it was obvious that the purple-haired Saiyan shared Hanzo's distrust of the two Genjin fighters. "I would have thought that they'd want to be a part of this, after all…"

Slowly, as if not to alarm Miura, both Trunks and Gabriel shifted themselves into a slight defensive stance, their eyes scanning the surrounding area. Their concern would have seemed almost funny considering the fact that their greatest enemy was now defeated, if not for the sudden sick feeling in Miura's gut. As hard as he tried, the weary crossbreed could think of no reason for his two Genjin allies to suddenly vanish into thin air. _Why would they…?_

"Maybe… Maybe they're already looking for Hanzo and Clef?" Miura ventured, knowing how unlikely such an event would be. Both Kirien and Kalen were even more depleted than Miura after performing the Sealing Blast, for most of its power had come directly from them, and had merely been _focused_ through the former Hunter. "Whatever they're doing, I'm sure they'll turn up," the Galdrian-blooded warrior continued as a slight breeze stirred his dirty, long black hair, "but _we _should try and find the others. They may be injured… or worse."

"Right," Trunks agreed, relaxing just a little, but still keeping his attention focused on the decimated countryside, as if expecting attack at any moment. "I know we're all pretty battered and tired out, but we can cover more ground if we split up." The half-Saiyan shielded his eyes from the bright, early morning sun and scanned the horizon, as if trying to seek out his missing comrades. "Gabriel, you head north and check there, alright? I'll go south, and Miura, you take the east." When neither of his exhausted allies voiced any complaint, Trunks went on, saying, "Search well, but don't spend too much time out there alone. When you've been at it for an hour or so, head west to that spire of stone in the distance there; once we're all together, we'll head back to the bunker. I've got an Aircar capsule we can use, since I doubt that any of us are up to flying, or even _walking_ back…" He left unsaid what they would do should Hanzo and Clef remain missing, but he didn't really need to.

If the two lost warriors couldn't be found, then the chances that they'd survived last night's epic battle were slim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three disheartened warriors arrived back at the hidden shelter.

As Miura, Trunks, and Gabriel exited the Aircar, they were met by two figures, who stepped silently out from under the shadows of the surrounding trees. Trunks immediately leapt into action, placing himself between his two allies and preparing for what may be another battle. Even when the two mysterious forms pulled back the hoods of their black robes, Vegeta's son maintained his ready stance.

"You had no luck in finding the others, then?" Kirien asked, her voice filled with exhaustion. The beautiful Genjin woman was pale, and the shadows around her eyes were proof enough of her own weariness. Even though she hadn't _really_ taken part in the head-on battle against Tempest, it was obvious that she had paid her own price in providing the energy that was used in the mad god's eventual defeat.

"No, we didn't," Trunks finally responded, letting his guard down as he began helping Gabriel and Miura unload the six pieces of Tempest from the back of the Capsule Aircar. "Not even a sign of them, anywhere… But that doesn't mean they're dead." Trunks looked over his shoulder toward Miura, seeing a brief hint of loss in the young warrior's amethyst eyes, but only for a moment; the crossbreed's features returned to their normal mask of stoicism as the final piece of the mad god's statuesque body was laid out on the ground before the two Genjins.

"Why have you brought the vessels _here_?!" Kalen cried, actually leaping back several feet to distance himself from the six pieces of white stone. "Are you all mad?" he accused, his grey-green eyes filled with disbelief.

"What else were we supposed to do, just leave them lying out there?" Gabriel retorted, making his way slowly toward the closed hatch that led below ground to the emergency bunker. "We're so sorry, Kalen. Give us just a few more hours and we'll go put them back where we found them, okay?" The sarcasm in Gabriel's voice wasn't lost on Kalen, and the Genjin fugitive relaxed slightly and looked away.

"I think I have an idea on what we can do with them, but I'd rather wait until everyone's together," Miura said, joining Gabriel beside the shelter's entryway. "Trunks, how do you open this damn thing?" he asked, walking the perimeter of the cleverly-disguised hatch. "I don't see any—"

Miura never finished his sentence, and both he and Gabriel leapt back as the hatch suddenly sprung open without any warning. Zellis, Dorian, Bulma, and Elysia rushed out from the hidden shelter, each of them immediately attaching themselves to their specific loved ones. Zellis ran first toward Miura, embracing him and assuring herself that he was okay before she threw herself into Kirien's arms, tears of relief streaming down her pale cheeks. Bulma held her only son in a crushing hug that would probably have squeezed the life out of any normal person, and she refused to let go even after Trunks assured her that he was, indeed, alright. Dorian approached Gabriel, his shining blue eyes glistening with tears of pride as he extended his hand to his young son. The half-Galdrian ignored the proffered hand, and instead caught his father in a solid embrace, and tears ran freely down his face as he finally allowed himself a moment to mourn the loss of his beloved Rika.

"I never thought that I'd see you again," Elysia whispered as she buried her face in Miura's shoulder. A jolt of pain shot through the former Emperor's body, but he ignored it as he placed his arms protectively around his lover. "Arius… Can we go home now? Can we _finally_ just go home?"

Miura said nothing and merely kissed his young fiancée on the forehead as he looked past her toward the six fragments of the mad god, where they lay unmoving on the ground several feet away, exuding a subtle hint of dark energy. He knew, deep inside, that it would be a long time before he ever saw home again, though he didn't have the heart to confess his fears to Elysia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat silently around the sitting room.

After finally assuring themselves that their loved ones were truly okay, if not a little battered and fatigued, Bulma and the others led the battle-weary group down into the bunker, where they had entered the open sitting chamber and simply collapsed with exhaustion. Now everyone waited patiently for Miura to reveal his plan for the vessels that held Tempest's frightening power.

"I've thought about this for a long time, and it seems obvious to me that we can't just take them back to Tiris," Miura began, flinching a little as Elysia dressed some of his many wounds. "Doing so would be foolish, since it's possible that Mylember wasn't the only one to know the legend of Tempest. Others might want to gather the pieces together too, to get a wish."

Trunks looked down at this statement, unwilling to meet the gazes of anyone in the room. He knew that Miura's words hadn't been accusatory, but he still felt at least _partially_ responsible for everything that had happened over the last year-and-a-half. _I should have_ never_ believed Mylember, that lying bastard!_ he thought to himself, clenching his fists. _Look at what everyone's had to go through because of it!_

The purple-haired Saiyan took a moment to look over at Elysia, remembering how heart-broken she'd been after learning about Miura's death on Tiris. Zellis too, for that matter, had taken the loss of her adopted-brother very hard, though she had tried to put on a brave face. The fact that Miura was now miraculously restored made no difference in Trunks' mind: the two young women had still been forced to endure a great deal of emotional turmoil, and the memories of those dark times hadn't simply been erased with Miura's return.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks watched Gabriel, who sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts, apparently. _Rika_, the half-Saiyan thought, feeling a tightness in his chest as he remembered the battle that had taken her life. _She died trying to help us stop Tempest… And Gabriel refused to give in to his grief until he'd avenged her. Well, I guess now he'll have to try and come to terms with it…_ Remembering the death of Rika, and the battle on the Lookout, forced Trunks to recall the death of Mr. Popo, who had refused to leave his home, and had died in the ensuing struggle.

_And now, Hanzo, Clef, and 16_, Trunks thought, feeling his body beginning to tremble. _Not to mention the thousands of others that Tempest killed during his rampage here, and on Galdria. And all the Namekians… _and_ the damage he's done to the Earth! How will we ever recover from _this _one?_ Trunks snapped out of brooding thoughts as Miura continued.

"So, instead of returning all of the pieces to Tiris, I suggest that we scatter them all around the universe, as far from each other as we can possibly manage." Miura looked around the room, locking gazes with each of his friends for a brief moment before going on. "That's what I wanted to talk with all of you about. Where do you think we should hide them? We _know_ that destroying them is out of the question, so this is our only shot at preventing Tempest from being unleashed again."

"I couldn't agree more, Miura," Kirien spoke up from where she lounged on the couch, her arms held protectively around a sleeping Zellis. "In fact, Kalen and I had been discussing just such an idea when the three of you returned here." With a nod toward her fellow Genjin, Kirien indicated that Kalen should continue where she'd left off.

"It was our thought, with the permission of Bulma and Trunks of course, that one of the pieces be left here, on Earth," Kalen said, casting a questioning glance toward the two aforementioned individuals. "I have faith that the vessel would be kept under a close watch by the two of you, and that Trunks would be more than able to defend it should some poor soul come seeking it."

Trunks looked over at his mother, who sat beside him with her feet propped up on a low table. "If Mother thinks its okay, I'm all for it. Honestly, I'd feel better knowing that at least _one_ of the pieces would be here, where I could keep it under close watch." After a moment of silence, Bulma nodded her agreement, seconding Trunks' thoughts.

"Alright then," Kalen said, a smile of relief spreading across his drawn and tired face. "Then I propose that the second piece be sent to Galdria, with Miura and the others, for the same reasons that I gave to Trunks. It would be much easier to have another of the vessels under the close observation of friends, don't you agree?" The bearded Genjin looked now to Elysia and Miura, who shared dubious expressions.

"Personally, I don't want anything at all to do with these 'vessels,'" Miura replied, gesturing toward the six stone fragments where they lay in the far corner. "And I'd rather not have anything so inherently evil anywhere _near_ Galdria." He paused, choosing his next words wisely. "But, if Trunks and Bulma are willing to do it, I can't really say no, can I? Fine. When we leave for Galdria, we'll take one of the damned things with us…" Nods of concurrence from both Dorian and Gabriel seemed to support Miura's decision, much to his relief. "Well that accounts for two, but what about the other four?"

Kirien shifted her position a little, trying hard not to wake her sleeping life-bonded. "We hadn't really gotten that far yet," she admitted, absently stroking the slumbering Galdrian's lustrous green hair. "We're definitely open to suggestions, though. Just remember, we need to spread them as far apart as possible. We can't risk the chance that someone might stumble across all six, after all…"

"How about Namek?" Trunks offered with a shrug. "I mean, it's basically a dead planet now, so nobody has any reason to go there. With all the Namekians gone, the Dragon Balls don't exist any more either, so we don't have to worry about anyone going to the planet in search of them."

"I think Trunks might be on to something here," Miura agreed. "We could even just drop the thing into the middle of a Namekian ocean or something, that way it would be almost impossible for anyone to just 'happen' across. I think Namek is a great idea," the purple-eyed warrior concluded, brushing a few strands of long black hair out of his eyes. "And, I think I've got another one."

"Oh?" Kirien asked with a smile, waiting for Miura to continue. "I told you Kalen, we have nothing to worry about. Once we have all of the vessels hidden, there's no way that anyone will be able to find _all_ of them." She cast a reassuring glance to Kalen, who sat silently, obviously still very uncomfortable with the six fragments of the mad god resting so casually in the same room with him. "Well Miura, what do you have in mind?"

"A few years back, after the _Gelnika_ crashed on Applicah, Clef and I were taken in by two of the natives, Niena and Scherez," the former Galdrian Emperor said. Everyone present heard the faint echo of grief in his voice when he spoke of Clef, but no one could really blame him. The Namekian bodyguard had taught Miura almost everything he knew about fighting, and had risked his own life numerous times to protect and help everyone in this room. The loss of Clef weighed heavily on everyone, so Miura's sorrow wasn't merely understood, it was _shared_.

"So you think that these Applicans will be willing to watch over one of the pieces?" Kalen asked, subtly prompting Miura to continue, rather than allowing the grieving young man to be swallowed up by his sorrow. "Applicah isn't really the… _safest_ planet around, you know?"

"Yes, but that's exactly why it's such a perfect place to hide one of Tempest's pieces," Miura continued. "Applicah is brimming with negative energy, so anyone trying to trace these vessels by locking on to the evil power they exude will be confounded. It'd be like searching for a needle in a hay stack. Besides," the crossbreed said with a small grin, "I have to return to Applicah anyway. I promised Scherez and Niena a pretty steep reward for helping us out."

"Okay, I'm all for it then," Kirien said. "And that takes care of four, but still leaves us with two more. Any more suggestions, anyone?" She scanned the room, finally settling her warm, golden eyes on Gabriel, who looked as if he was about to speak. "Gabriel?" she prompted.

"What if we took just _one_ back to Tiris?" he hazarded. "Heva is pretty far out there, so if we're really trying to spread them out, it would be a logical place. Besides, the Hevans are the most powerful race in this universe, and I doubt that they'd take kindly to anyone raiding anything that belongs to them, even a worthless moon like Tiris." When no one voiced any opinion, Gabriel smiled to himself and sat back.

"Okay, one piece will be returned to Tiris then, to be placed under the protection of the Hevans, for all the good _that_ will do," Kalen stated, casting yet another nervous glance toward the six vessels that still held Tempest's essence. "One more then. So, where will it go?"

Conversation was put on hold for a few minutes as Bulma passed out a warm mug of coffee to each of the worn-out fighters. Silence filled the room, other than faint sighs of pleasure as the steaming drinks were quickly ingested, leaving Miura and the others feeling warm and comfortable. The cups were cleared away, and the matter at hand returned to. Before anyone else could speak, though, a quiet, feminine voice took control of the conversation.

"Hey Miura, do you remember our first mission together, when we finally were granted the rank of full Hunter?" Zellis asked, much to the surprise of Kirien, who had thought the young noblewoman still asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" the brown-haired Genjin woman asked her lover, smiling slightly as Zellis stirred a little, though her eyes remained closed.

"Long enough, I just didn't want to spoil this," she responded with a musical laugh. "You're pretty comfortable to lie on, you know?" Zellis opened her bright green eyes and sat up slightly, looking across the room to where Miura and Elysia lounged in a similar position. "Well, do you remember it or not?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I do," Miura said, calling up the old memories of his and Zellis' first mission together as full Hunters. "We were chasing down that gang of Druskians, right?" he asked, looking to his sister for confirmation. When she nodded once, he continued. "They led us on quite a chase… I remember they were trying to meet up with the rest of their group, on a ship that was orbiting planet Iquela." His eyes widened as he realized what Zellis was getting at. "The only reason we managed to finally catch them was because they tried to force their way through the asteroid belt!"

Zellis picked up the story there, for it was obvious that no one else in the room comprehended what was being said. "Between planet Borz and Iquela, in Sector 17 B, there's a massive asteroid belt; supposedly it _used_ to be a planet itself, until the Saiyans destroyed it a long time ago," she explained. "I've heard of a few people who managed to make it through the belt alive, but I've heard of even more who died trying. Some of the asteroids are pretty small, about the size of your fist, but there are plenty more that are as big as Capsule Corporation's main building, or bigger…"

"So then, you think that we could stash one of the pieces in this asteroid belt?" Dorian asked, nodding his approval. "It would make perfect sense. After all, such a place is always shifting and changing, so it would make finding the vessel nearly impossible. That is, if anyone was actually foolish enough to go in after it at all."

"You seem to be forgetting one thing, though," Bulma pointed out as she reentered the room. "In order to place this thing on one of the larger asteroids, _you_ guy's will have to fly into the belt. How exactly do you intend to make it in and out again in one piece?"

"The ship that Miura and I came here in," Kirien replied brightly. "When we borrowed a ship from Captain Tallein back on Galdria, we made sure to take the smallest, fastest craft that we could. It's a little two person cruiser that shouldn't have any problem working its way into the asteroid field. In and out, just long enough to get rid of the fragment; it'll be easy."

"That's it, then," Trunks concluded, standing up and making his way toward the corridor that held his bedroom. "We'll work out the details of who goes to which location later, but right now," he paused to yawn and stretch, "right now I'm all for getting a good night's sleep."

No one could find any fault with Trunks' reasoning, and soon the small gathering in the sitting room broke up and went their separate ways; some to spend a little much needed time alone with their significant others, some to simply collapse into a deep and dreamless sleep, and some to just find a quiet, secluded place to dwell on everything that had occurred in the last several months. But one person found no peace, and sleep eluded him despite his best efforts to drift away into the comforting oblivion of slumber.

Kalen remained in the sitting room, and never once took his eyes from the six white, nearly iridescent pieces of stone that sat ominously silent in the corner of the empty, soundless chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A power level was approaching the bunker.

Miura, Gabriel, Trunks, Zellis, Kalen, and Kirien had all sensed the oncoming power as it made its way slowly toward the mountains that hid the Capsule Corporation shelter. For over an hour now the six nearly-restored allies had stood in the small valley, eyes locked on the western horizon, straining to see any sign of who, or what, approached them.

It had been seven days since the final battle against Tempest, and Miura and the others were finally beginning to recover their lost strength. The plans for scattering the mad god's remains had been put on hold until they were all fully restored, and if Bulma was to be believed, that would take at least another month, perhaps two. No one could really complain, however, for they were all more than willing to spend a little time with their loved ones, especially after coming so close to destruction. Kalen alone seemed on edge, and was anxious to be rid of the vessels, almost to the point of obsession. It had Miura and Trunks worried, though they couldn't really blame the Genjin fugitive for his feelings, for they too found themselves growing worried and restless as the days went on.

As the mysterious power continued to approach, Miura gasped in disbelief. "Hey guys, this isn't a single, fairly strong power level that I feel… It's more like two weaker ones," he said, closing his eyes to better sense the oncoming energy signatures. "It feels like…" Suddenly his eyes shot open, and without a word to any of his companions Miura leapt into the air, the nimbus of purple energy that surrounded his body leaving a faint trail in the sky as he tore off toward the approaching powers.

It didn't take long for Trunks, Zellis, Gabriel, Kalen, and Kirien to follow Miura's example, and it took even less time for the five of them to catch up to the excited Galdrian warrior as he continued to soar high above the ground below. As the six of them continued on, the single power that they had perceived began to feel more like, as Miura had said, _two_ individual signatures. They flew on for several more minutes, until, much to their relief and surprise, the two mysterious forms became visible.

"I don't believe it!" Trunks exclaimed, increasing his speed until he flew even with Miura. "Miura, it's them! Hanzo and Clef, they're alive!" The young half-Saiyan let out a shout of joy as he and Miura were the first to reach the exhausted duo, who were forced to fly together, using each other's strength to continue on.

Both Clef and Hanzo were in terrible condition, and Trunks and Miura wasted no time in taking hold of them. Trunks placed his arm around Clef's waist, using his own returning strength to support the nearly-unconscious Namekian. Clef nodded his thanks before promptly passing out, for it was obvious that simply staying airborne had taken all of the strength that remained in his broken body.

"I never would have thought that I'd be so happy to see _you_," Miura teased as he placed his half-brother's arm around his shoulder for support. "Where have you two been? We thought for sure that you'd been killed in the battle."

"Just… before 16 self-detonated… I managed to grab Clef and take off," Hanzo stammered, obviously struggling just to remain conscious. "We… managed to get… away in time… but neither of us had… any… strength… left." He closed his eyes for a moment as his battered body shuddered with pain. Miura wondered if Hanzo had finally lost his battle to stay awake, until the Saiyan warrior continued. "We weren't able to… move, really," he continued breathlessly. "It took us a few… days just to get enough energy to… start our… journey back…"

"Well, don't worry brother," Miura told Hanzo, holding him closer as they turned around and began their trip back to the mountains. "We won. And we'll get the two of you fixed up in no time. Once we get back though, you and Clef have a lot of catching up to do, I'm afraid."

Hanzo chuckled slightly, which caused his entire body to spasm with agony. "Once we get back, I don't plan on doing anything but sleeping for a long, long time…" With that, Hanzo finally drifted off into unconsciousness, which was probably for the best considering the amount of pain he must truly be in.

Trunks and Miura, each weighed down with their respective burdens, returned to where their four allies had remained behind, and soon the entire group sped through the dimming night sky toward the underground bunker that had become their home. But despite the crowded conditions within the hidden shelter, none of them would have had it any other way.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part I**

"**A New Mission."**

**Power Levels**

Bulma: 6

Clef, injured after battle with Tempest: 825,000

Dorian: 875,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel, injured after battle with Tempest: 1,400,000

Hanzo, injured after battle with Tempest: 900,000

Kalen, weakened after Sealing Blast: 4,500,000

Kirien, weakened after Sealing Blast: 5,200,000

Miura, injured after battle with Tempest: 2,000,000

Trunks, injured after battle with Tempest: 7,800,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**The quest to hide the vessels that contain Tempest's power begins as Miura and Zellis pay a long-overdue visit to some old friends and Gabriel and Clef find themselves returning to Tiris. Will everything go as planned, or will a new sinister force put everything at risk?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part II**_

"_**Return."**_


	33. Chapter 32: Return

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 32**

**Genjin Saga, Part II**

"**Return."**

The ship sped through the emptiness of space.

Miura stood before the control panel of the Capsule Corporation spherical space craft, gazing at the endless field of stars that were displayed on the view screen. The ship was identical to the one that Miura and his companions had used to reach planet Namek, almost three years ago, and it was only because of Bulma's quick thinking that the craft, and several more just like it, had survived Tempest's rampage on Earth. The blue-haired woman had constructed the ships with the same Dyna-Cap technology that had made Capsule Corporation so famous in the past, and she was able to shrink the five interplanetary vessels down to a mere fragment of their original size, for safe keeping.

"You look lost," Zellis commented as she came up behind her adopted-brother. The Galdrian noblewoman had shocked everyone by choosing to accompany Miura rather than her life-bonded Kirien, but the green-haired girl had simply stated that some bonds, like the one she shared with her brother, were simply unbreakable. "Is everything alright?" she prompted, slipping her arm around Miura's waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"No, not really," the Saiyan-blooded young man answered, smiling down at his sister and former partner. "Just hoping that this all goes according to plan. Which, with the way things have been going lately, seems like a pretty big hope, you know?" Zellis nodded, sharing Miura's doubts.

The "plan" that Miura had spoken of had been put into action a mere three days before, and it involved all of the Earth's defenders pairing off to transport the pieces of Tempest placed under their protection to the distant corners of the universe. It had now been almost three months since the mad god had finally been defeated, and it had taken all of that time for everyone to come to agreement on the chosen course of action. Counting the craft that Miura and Zellis now occupied, four Capsule Corporation ships, and one small Galdrian cruiser, were now hurtling through the dark void of space, intent of ridding themselves completely of Tempest's remains.

Miura and Zellis were on their way to Applicah, a planet that neither of them had set foot on in over four years. Their destination had been agreed upon by everyone else, for only the two former Hunters would be trusted by Scherez and Niena, under whose protection it was hoped the right arm of Tempest would be placed. Miura had another reason to return to Applicah, however: as a reward for rescuing Clef and him, the crossbreed warrior intended to deliver a large bag of pure Galdrian silver, which would ensure a very comfortable life for the two native Applicans. Zellis had opted to accompany her adopted-brother, saying that they had a lot of lost time to catch up on, and since the journey to Applicah was the longest, it seemed perfect.

The left arm of Tempest was now in the care of Clef and Gabriel, who had been chosen to return to Tiris, the original resting place of the mad god's remains. Initially, Kalen had been asked to make the journey, but the Genjin fugitive adamantly refused, arguing that he would never, _ever_ again set foot on the Hevan moon for as long as he lived. His refusal had been so strong, that Gabriel had volunteered to go in his stead, with Clef accompanying him. Their target location was the nearest to Earth, so it was the two of them that would, if all went according to plan, return first to Capsule Corporation.

After having escaped his original mission, Kalen was instead sent to Namek with Trunks, where the two warriors would deposit the left leg of Tempest at the bottom of the deepest Namekian ocean. Clef had initially been attached to _this_ task, but, like Kalen, the green-skinned warrior flatly refused to ever return to his home planet. No one could blame him, of course, considering the massacre that had greeted them on their last visit. They would be the second party to return to Earth, if everything went well.

Hanzo had surprised everyone by volunteering to take the right leg of Tempest to the Iquelan asteroid belt. Planet Iquela had, after all, been his home for many years, so it made perfect sense for the Saiyan warrior to wish to return there. Even though he wouldn't _actually_ be setting foot on the planet, there was a fair chance that Hanzo would be able to at least see his former home from a distance. Kirien had opted to journey with Hanzo, for she was greatly interested in seeing as much of this universe as possible, and the asteroid belt sounded too impressive to miss. The two of them had left Earth in the small Galdrian cruiser, and other than Miura and Zellis, Hanzo and Kirien would be gone the longest.

Dorian had left on the same day as the others, taking another of Bulma's Capsule ships for his long journey home to Galdria. By now, the planet should be well on its way to restoration after the disaster caused there by Tempest, and Dorian would be the stand-in ruler until either Gabriel or Miura could be officially instated as Galdria's next Emperor. Elysia was supposed to accompany her brother on his journey, but had instead decided to remain on Earth to await Miura's return. No one could really blame her, after everything that had happened, and they were actually surprised that she hadn't insisted on joining Miura and Zellis in _their_ task. The Galdrian Princess declared that the two adopted-siblings should be allowed to have some time to themselves, and that _she_ could "be selfish with Arius" when he returned.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much," the slight Galdrian noblewoman said into the sudden silence. "After facing Tempest, I doubt that there's _anyone_ out there who could give any of us a hard time, right?" She waited for a response from her older brother, and when none came, she stepped back and looked up into his face.

Miura stared resolutely at the sea of stars before him, unblinking, unmoving, and feeling entirely uneasy about Zellis' declaration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is it?"

Gabriel watched on the Capsule ship's view screen as the pale blue moon of Tiris loomed just below them. The young half-Galdrian had been left behind during the group's last visit here, and he had often wondered what, exactly, the Hevan moon looked like. _It sure doesn't look like much_, he had to admit, finding it hard to imagine the great battles that had occurred here, one ten-thousand years ago and the other much, _much_ more recently.

"Yeah," Clef answered, crossing his arms over the Saiyan armored vest that he wore. "You haven't seen anything yet. If you think it looks bad from up here, just wait until we land." The noble Namekian remembered all too clearly the tumultuous upheavals of land and energy that had rocked Tiris after Miura's stunning display of power almost two years ago. _I can't even imagine how decimated the place will be now, after a disaster like that…_

"Not that I need to tell _you_, Clef," Gabriel said, adjusting his long, Galdrian-style robes as he started the landing process, "but be careful out there. I've been getting this feeling of…_ unease_ for the last couple days." He shrugged, as if his possible premonition were nothing more than paranoia, but Clef knew better than to ignore the gut feelings of any Galdrian. It had been Zellis, after all, who had somehow known about the coming of Tempest almost a full year before the mad god's existence had even been discovered. "Not that it necessarily means anything, but… well, you know."

Clef made no answer, merely nodding his head as the Capsule ship slowly descended toward the surface of Tiris. After nearly an hour, Clef and Gabriel finally reached their destination. Upon leaving Bulma's space craft, the Saiyan-armored Namekian was bombarded by memories from his last visit to the cold, arid Hevan moon. He shivered, but it was nothing caused by the frigid temperature.

The moon was, as Clef had feared, in even worse shape than it had been last time. The terrible destructive powers that had been unleashed by both Tempest and Miura had laid waste to what was already a broken and depressing place. Large fissures, appearing to be nearly bottomless, broke the surrounding area into hundreds of lonely islands amid a sea of nothingness. Where there had once been large outcroppings of stone, nearly small mountains really, there was now nothing. As far as the eye could see, the landscape of Tiris had been shattered and beaten flat, an endless expanse of shifting blue sand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gabriel asked, his blue eyes full of concern. He had never seen Clef so agitated, though he was sure he understood why. _This is where it all began_, he thought, taking in the stark landscape. _Everything we've been put through for the last year and more, it all started here. _"Well, let's do what we came here to do, and get the hell out of here," Gabriel spoke again, hefting the massive left arm of Tempest over his shoulder as he stepped away from the ship. "You've been here before, Clef, so you'd know the best place to put this thing. What do you think?"

The Namekian shook his head, turning away from the barren scene before him to stare intently at his half-Galdrian companion. "This isn't the Tiris that I'm familiar with, Gabriel," Clef said, a hint of dark amusement in his voice. "Nothing's the same here anymore; I'm as lost as you are, I'm afraid." He returned his attention to the surrounding area, peering through the shifting clouds of dust and sand, trying vainly to get his bearings. "I think, if it survived the calamity, there _should _be a pretty deep crater somewhere in that direction," he pointed a white-gloved hand toward the west, though one direction looked pretty much the same as any other in this hopeless place. "That's where we should go."

With nothing better to go on, the two travelers, weighed down by their sinister burden, trekked off into the arid, azure wasteland of Tiris, knowing that soon their struggle against the mad god would finally, truly be at an end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Applicah hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, here it is," Miura said softly, shielding his eyes against the shockingly bright sun. Several yards away, barely noticeable in the stark environment and shifting sands, the top two feet of Niena and Scherez's underground shelter could be seen. It had taken the two Galdrians nearly three hours to force their way through the crowded streets of Felcian, the nearest city to the native Applicans' home, and another hour or so to trudge through the wasteland desert that Scherez and Niena called home. Now their long journey to rid themselves of Tempest's right arm was finally at an end, or so Miura hoped.

"Do you really think they'll be willing to take it?" Zellis asked, voicing her adopted-brother's silent doubt. "I mean, if they're really as sensitive to energy signatures as you say, I wouldn't be shocked if they wanted nothing to do with it." She wiped sweat from her forehead on the baggy sleeve of her loose white desert-shirt. After arriving on Applicah, both former Hunters had realized that the clothing they'd brought with them from Earth, which was heavier and not suited for an arid environment, would be far too uncomfortable to wear. The first thing they'd done was purchase a matching set of loose-fitting, light-weight outfits designed specifically for life in Applicah's desert setting.

"Let's hope so," Miura replied as he began walking toward the underground compound. He hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when a man exited the subterranean dwelling, a large energy rifle leveled at the two Galdrian nobles.

"Stay where you are, both of you," he ordered, his blue eyes flashing with a mixture of anger and fear. "I don't know who you are, but we have nothing of value here, so leave us in peace!" When neither "intruder" made a move to retreat, the dark-skinned man readied his weapon. "I _will_ shoot you!"

"Scherez, put that toy down," Miura called out cheerfully. He shifted the weight of Tempest's limb under his other arm, reaching down to pull the heavy pouch of silver from his belt. "You're going to have a hard time lifting all this silver if your hands are full with _that_ thing." With that, Miura gently tossed the pouch toward Scherez, who remained motionless as it landed heavily in the sand before him.

"I know that voice," Scherez said with a grin, dropping the rifle as he bent down to pick up Miura's reward. "I barely recognized you, Miura! What in God's name brings you to this hellish place?" Scherez walked forward and caught his old friend in a firm embrace, laughing as he did so. "With the way you complained about our weather during your _last_ visit here, I never thought we'd see you again. It seems, though," the Applican said, hefting the bag of silver to test its weight, "that you are good on your promise, I see." His pale blue eyes were alight with amusement as he released Miura and turned his attention to Zellis. "And who might this goddess be, eh?"

"My sister Zellis, and she's taken," Miura replied, moving off toward the underground home of Niena and Scherez. "And can we get inside? This heat is _killing_ me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef dodged the attack.

_Who the hell _are_ these guys?_ he wondered as he and Gabriel remained huddled behind an outcropping of stone, their destination mere yards away. The Namekian's reasoning had been sound, after all, and the two warriors had reached the crater that Clef had spoken of after a couple hours of travel through the unrelenting wasteland of Tiris. Upon arriving, however, Gabriel and Clef had discovered that they weren't alone on the Hevan moon. A small party, mercenaries or unlicensed Hunters by their look, had jumped the two travelers from Earth, forcing them back and unleashing a seemingly unending stream of energy and projectile attacks. Unsure of the mysterious group's intentions, Clef was loath to simply walk out and obliterate them, so he and Gabriel had remained on the defensive until they could come up with a plan.

"Well, I think its safe enough to say that they aren't friendly," Gabriel shouted over the clamor of battle. "What do you think, Clef?" the young half-Galdrian asked, holding his energy saber tightly in both hands, obviously prepared to end this. "I'm ready, if you are…"

With a single nod from Clef, both warriors shot out from behind their cover, Gabriel heading toward the dozen or so that had kept them pinned down while the Namekian bodyguard focused on the one he thought was the leader. As Gabriel and Clef neared their attackers, it suddenly became obvious to both of them that their opponents weren't entirely organic. Each of the mysterious mercenaries had one thing in common, even their leader: their bodies had been outfitted with cybernetic implants, granting them increased strength and speed.

_Just great_, Gabriel thought as his saber sprang to life with a flash of blue energy. Dorian's son rushed his twelve adversaries, sacrificing safety for sheer speed. Several weak blasts of energy collided with the Galdrian-robed warrior, but he simply ignored them as he focused on his first target, a large, hulking, beast of a man with two cyborg-arms. As Gabriel closed in, the massive mercenary grinned maliciously, showing a mouth full of crooked, yellow teeth. Before the technologically-enhanced attacker could react, however, Gabriel was past him, moving on to the next target. It took the cyborg a moment to comprehend what had just happen, and he fell to the ground dead from Gabriel's well-placed saber strike.

Two more mercenaries fell before the others could form up, and a fourth and fifth went down as Gabriel recklessly charged the group of them. Eventually, the remaining seven fighters realized that their long distance weapons weren't going to help them as Gabriel continued to close in for hand-to-hand combat, and they switched over to something a little more practical. Each one of them reached into their tattered, dirty cloaks and pulled out a rod of dull grey metal, perhaps two-and-a-half feet in length. As they pressed a button the handle of their strange weapon, the main shaft began to glow with a disconcerting red light.

_Some kind of heat-rods!_ Gabriel thought as he narrowly dodged a backhanded swipe from one of his opponents. The air around the Galdrian Prince sizzled with heat and energy as the seven remaining mercenaries finally united and forced Gabriel on the offensive. The pace of combat became frenzied, and the blue-eyed young man was forced to guard from every direction, though his enemies had yet to _actually_ harm him. _I sure hope Clef's doing better than I am…_

Clef, actually, _was_ doing better than Gabriel. The leader of this band of techno-thugs was more machine than man, but rather than that being an advantage, the man's cybernetic enhancements were proving to be a hindrance instead. Clef's body was glowing brightly with an aura of blue energy, and he focused an incredible amount of that ki into each of his attacks. Since the mercenary leader was composed mostly of inorganic material, he couldn't generate enough ki to defend effectively against the Namekian's onslaught. Clef lunged at his opponent, feinting with a pulled back fist while crushing the cyborg with a power-laced knee to the abdomen. The mercenary leader cried out in pain and frustration as he was sent reeling back, and he slid to a stop amidst a cloud of kicked-up blue dust. He lay there, unmoving, as Clef approached him.

"What are you doing here?" the Namekian asked, his flaring aura of shining blue energy slowly dying down, leaving only slight wisps of power coursing around his body. When no answer came, Clef knelt down beside the unmoving cyborg, his eyes narrowed with anger and suspicion. "Maybe you didn't hear me," he muttered through clenched teeth as he reached out to grab the leader's arm. "I said—" Before Clef could even react, an explosion of heat and power enveloped his body, forcing him away from the downed techno-mercenary.

The cyborgs' boss stood calmly to his feet, his metallic body shimmering with reflected heat. As Clef staggered back, his eyes stunned by the sudden attack, the technologically-enhanced fighter grinned, his red, cybernetic eyes lighting up with glee. He strode confidently forward, fire spewing from several small vents along his arms and back. A scream of pain distracted the mostly-machine mercenary, and he looked behind him just in time to see one of his henchmen, engulfed in fiery white Galdrian energy, collide with him.

With a rush of energy, Gabriel appeared next to Clef, who had finally recovered his senses after his opponent's sneak attack. The half-human warrior exuded the familiar energy of his Heaven's Wrath transformation, and the remains of the other mercenaries lay piled up behind him. As he and Clef both assumed offensive positions, the cyborg leader managed to extricate himself from the scorched remnants of his now-dead subordinate.

"I… I don't believe this," the leader stuttered, his voice tinged with a strange metallic accent. "He never said anything about you being so strong!" He slowly backed away, body trembling with every step. "Why didn't he warn us?"

"Who are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, stepping menacingly forward, one hand clutching tightly to his still-active energy saber, and the other balled into a fist. "Did someone send you here after us?" When no answer was forthcoming, Gabriel unclenched his fist, generating a small, but immensely powerful, sphere of white-hot Power. "You'd better answer us, pal…"

"I swear, I don't know!" the mercenary responded at last, dropping to his knees, his hands held up before him in supplication. "I never saw him; he always kept the video feed scrambled whenever he contacted us." The techno-thug swallowed hard, his voice taking on a panicked edge. "He just told us to be here, waiting… He said someone would be coming, and that if we killed them, he'd reward us… That's all, I swear!"

Gabriel clenched his fist once again, dispersing his small concentration of energy as he looked over his shoulder at Clef. The Namekian's features said it all: it was obvious to Clef that something very _wrong_ was going on, but it was also obvious that he didn't really know _what_. "Well Clef, what should we do with him?"

"Leave him," the green-skinned warrior responded, tilting his head toward the crater. Gabriel nodded understanding, and he ran over to where the left arm of the mad god had remained hidden behind the stone outcropping. "Listen to me," Clef continued, returning his attention to the groveling fighter at his feet. "Get the hell out of here, and never come back, got it?" The mercenary nodded, and Clef turned back to face Gabriel, who was just climbing back up out of the crater, having successfully hidden the fragment of Tempest. "Alright then, let's get home Gabriel. I suddenly have the feeling that everyone else may be in trouble, too…"

_Fools_, the cybernetic mercenary thought as he watched both of his enemies turn their backs on him. _Look at them, they think they've won!_ It took all of his self-control to move so slowly, so patiently, but eventually the cyborg stood to his feet, generating as much power as he could for one final attack. He took one step forward and, thrusting his arms out in front of him, launched a tremendous burst of fire and energy at his two retreating opponents.

Clef felt the spike of energy and spun around, calmly crossing his arms in front of him as the attack neared. A surge of blue ki fountained up around the Namek, who held his ground as the cyber-mercenary's attack collided with his defenses. A blinding flash of light followed, and as it died down, it was obvious that the cyborg's attack had had little or no affect on Clef. Gabriel merely smiled in amusement at the look of stunned disbelief on the mercenary leader's face.

"You should have left well enough alone!" Clef roared as he fired off a single blast of energy toward the mercenary. The half-machine fighter screamed in terror and pain as the attack engulfed him, creating an explosion of fire and blue energy. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the techno-mercenary other than a pool of melted, bubbling metal. "Let's go," Clef said, starting back off in the direction of their ship.

Gabriel nodded, but looked back at the bodies of their ambushers. _If someone knew that we'd be coming here, and sent those guys after us, what about the others?_ The thought filled him with a sudden chill, reminiscent of the feeling of discontent that he'd been experiencing over the past several days. _I have a really, _really_ bad feeling about this…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niena and Scherez sat in stunned silence.

"Young man, if I hadn't gotten to know you so well during the months that you stayed here with us, I'd be forced to call you a liar," Niena finally spoke, shuddering slightly as she pulled her light shawl tighter about her frail shoulders. "And, of course, if not for that vile _thing_ you've brought here with you…" She turned her still-sharp, pale blue eyes toward the corner of the room, where the now-covered up right arm of Tempest leaned against the wall. "What awful, _awful_ power…"

"Ma'am," Zellis began, her hands clenched nervously in her lap. "Miura and I were hoping that… well, we thought that maybe you and your companion would see fit to…" The green-haired noblewoman looked over at Miura, who sat opposite the table from her. At that moment Scherez, who had left the room after Miura's tale to get everyone some cool water, returned and sat next to Zellis. She nodded her thanks as he handed her a clay vessel filled with icy cold, fresh water.

"What would you have us do, my Lady?" Scherez asked gallantly as he handed out the rest of the drinks. "It seems obvious to me that you and Miura had more than one reason to return here, even if you claim otherwise." He took a long drink from his cup and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Please do not misunderstand me, for your reward is most welcome, as is your esteemed company," he flashed a charming smile toward Zellis, who merely raised a questioning eyebrow. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Scherez cleared his throat self-consciously and continued. "I am only curious as to _why_ you brought that," he gestured toward Tempest's arm, "_here_?"

"Actually," Miura began, locking gazes with Niena, who had remained silent since her earlier statement, "we were hoping that…" Suddenly, Miura found the words sticking in his throat. _How can I possibly ask this of them?_ he wondered, shaking his head slightly. _I can't ask them to bear this burden; what was I thinking?_

Niena sighed, reaching across the table to take Miura's hand in both of her own. "You were hoping that Scherez and I would be willing to watch over this _thing_, so that it never again falls into the wrong hands…" She smiled, though there was no humor in it. "Am I correct?" When Miura and Zellis both nodded agreement, Niena sat back and once again pulled her shawl tighter about her. "I see…"

"Wait," Scherez said, belatedly realizing what had just been said. "You want to leave that thing here with _us_? Are you mad?" he exclaimed, jaw dropping and eyes widening with disbelief. "But… but _why_?"

Miura stood and began pacing the small room, a nervous habit that Zellis hadn't seen him exhibit since childhood. _This isn't easy for him_, she concluded, sighing to herself. _Not that it's easy for any of us. We're asking these people to possibly put their lives on the line, to spend the rest of their existences watching over that piece of Tempest…_ She looked at her two hosts, seeing the obvious signs of stress playing across their features. _If they say no, I won't blame them. I won't blame them at all._

"Miura, you wouldn't ask this of us if you didn't feel it was incredibly important," Niena said softly, still staring at the mad god's right arm out of the corner of her eye. "I will do what you wish, but you must understand something." She turned her full attention now on Miura, who had stopped pacing and now stared at the fragile old woman with an expression of complete and utter shock. "I'm old, my friend, older than you might think. And my time on this plane of existence is dangerously close to its end. I will watch over this abomination until the end of my days," she paused for a moment and cast a quick glance toward Scherez. "And when I am gone, the fate of your 'gift' over there will be solely in the hands of Scherez."

"Me?" the native Applican gulped, his eyes growing even wider. "What am I to do with it when you pass on, Niena?" he asked, his dark face becoming suddenly pale. Yet even as he asked the question, he knew the answer, though he didn't like it. "I… I will continue to guard it, even after Niena is gone. If she, as old and decrepit as she is, is willing to take on this monumental task, then who am I to turn it down?"

Niena growled as she spun in her seat to stare directly at Scherez, who retreated in mock terror. "Old and decrepit, am I?" she shouted playfully, picking up a nearby vase of pale yellow desert flowers and holding it above her head, as if preparing to lob it at her long-time companion. "I'll show _you_ old and decrepit!"

As the two Applicans continued to banter back and forth, Miura came up behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. Zellis looked up and saw something in the crossbreed's eyes that she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. It took her a moment to finally realize what it was, and once she did, the young noblewoman knew that her own expression was a mirror of her adopted-brothers'.

For there, in Miura's tired eyes, Zellis saw hope.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part II**

"**Return."**

**Power Levels**

Cyborg mercenaries: 12,000,000 each

Cyborg leader: 15,000,000

Cyborg leader, powered up: 20,000,000

Clef: 15,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Gabriel: 11,000,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath: 28,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Niena: 45

Scherez: 115

Zellis: 3,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Miura, Zellis, Clef, and Gabriel have completed their part of the mission, and two of the vessels containing Tempest's power have been safely hidden. Will Trunks and Kalen be as successful on their leg of the journey, or will the young half-Saiyan find more than he's bargaining for on planet Namek?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part III**_

"_**Betrayal."**_


	34. Chapter 33: Betrayal

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 33**

**Genjin Saga, Part III**

"**Betrayal."**

_Thirteen years earlier…_

Kalen stood over his opponent's lifeless body.

"Forgive me," he muttered, running a black-gloved hand through his short dark hair. _There, it is done beloved_, he thought to himself as he pointed his trembling hand down toward the corpse at his feet. With only a moment's hesitation, Kalen reduced the body to ash with a single blast, his mind spinning. _Was… Was this truly necessary, my love?_ he silently wondered as he turned his back to the smoldering pile of ashes that had once been a high ranking member of the Tribunal's court.

Kalen hadn't really known the man, yet he still felt slightly uneasy about killing him in cold blood. He had been told by his young lover that the man, Baron Quint Orion, was responsible for many evil deeds, and that the only reason the Tribunal had yet to punish him was due to the high amount of influence that he had held over the other members of the court. Still, Kalen had never heard such rumors; in fact he had often heard it said that the Baron was a man of uncompromising values.

_No_, he chided himself as he stealthily made his way back toward the massive palace, the seat of power for the ruling Tribunal of planet Genji. _If _she_ said that he was an evil man, it must be so_, he thought sternly. _She would never sink so low as to ask me to kill an innocent man._ But this hadn't been the first time that Kalen's high-ranking young mistress had lovingly asked him to murder someone…

_And each time, there is a damn good reason_, he reminded himself as he reached the palace grounds. The guards at the main gate cast a quick glance toward Kalen, who was dressed entirely in black, with a long, matching cloak, and casually waved him through. Kalen Malum, after all, was one of the highest ranking members of the Tribunal's personal guards, and it wasn't uncommon to see him returning at such ungodly hours after having completed one secret mission or another for Genji's rulers.

As soon as Kalen was out of the guard's sight, he quickly ducked aside into the bushes that lined the path to the main palace entrance. Silently, without even breaking a twig, Kalen slunk through the undergrowth until he reached his destination: the eastern most tower of the Tribunal's stronghold. With barely a thought, the black-clad Genjin floated silently upward, heading toward the uppermost room, where a faint light could be seen coming through the open window.

"Are you there?" he whispered as he peeked carefully over the edge of the window sill. His question was answered by a sudden flaring of the light, nearly enough to blind him, and the shuffling sound of someone quickly getting out of bed. A small, warm hand reached out the window, clasping Kalen's cloak and helping to pull him quickly inside the large room. "It… It is done," Kalen said, embracing the young woman who had come to mean so much to him.

"Thank you, Kalen," the girl said, her shining golden eyes sparkling with joyous approval. "You have truly made our planet a safer place tonight." She backed slowly away from him, breaking their embrace and allowing the exhausted man to take in the sight of her, clad as she was in only a thin nightdress. Her lustrous, dark brown hair spilling beautifully down her back and over her shoulders, framing her lovely face and truly enhancing her bronzed complexion. "I have always known that I could count on you, my love," she said in her soft voice as she turned down her light once again. "And now, for your reward…"

The daughter of Ardys, highest ranking member of the Tribunal, took Kalen by the hand and guided him toward her bed, embracing him once again and standing on her toes to kiss him passionately on the lips. She smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss, and he gently laid the brown-haired young woman down on the bed, staring intently into her eyes.

"I will always do whatever you ask of me, my love," Kalen said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the girl's face. "_Anything_." His heart almost skipped a beat, as it always did, when the young woman smiled at him, her golden eyes shining brightly, nearly _glowing_ in the once again dim room.

-_Anything?-_ the girl asked, filling Kalen's mind with her voice. -_There is _something_ that I desire, beloved…-_ Her smile broadened as she pushed Kalen onto his back, shifting her position until she held herself over him.

-_As I said, _anything_,- _Kalen responded silently. -_For you, I would gladly tear this palace down with my bare hands, only to raise up a new one, all for you… I would do everything in my power, until I took my final breath, to give you this entire universe to rule as your own…-_ He reached up and slowly stroked his young lover's cheek as she blushed slightly. -_As is your right…-_

-_Ah, but I don't require _this_ universe, my heart,-_ the girl continued, lying down and burying her face against Kalen's chest. -_You see, I've discovered a way to enter a different universe, one filled with weak, stupid creatures that we could easily destroy. Together, we could have that entire universe as our own…-_ Her mind-voice went silent for a moment, and Kalen wondered if she had fallen asleep, but eventually she continued. -_But… I can't do it alone, Kalen. I need your help once again.-_

-_Of course, my love. Anything for you…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks watched the silent Genjin.

_Wonder what's got him so thoughtful these days?_ the Saiyan Prince wondered as he shifted uneasily in his seat, turning to look toward the view screen and the slowly growing planet Namek that it displayed. Kalen had been virtually silent for the entire trip, and Trunks had begun to feel uneasy about it. The purple-haired Saiyan had never _fully_ trusted Kalen, and he was fairly sure that the only reason that the Genjin fugitive had even assisted them in the first place was to make sure that Tempest would be defeated. Kalen, it seemed, may have some hidden agenda of his own…

_I'll just have to watch my back, then_, Trunks thought as he stood and walked across the control room toward the row of lockers in the back. Vegeta's son opened his, and pulled out his vest of custom-made Saiyan armor, sliding it on over his skin-tight black jumpsuit. Next came the stark white gloves, which stood out brightly against the dark bodysuit, followed by matching boots. Over the armor and jumpsuit, Trunks put on a long, jet-black cloak similar to those worn by Miura and Kirien, and pulled his lengthening hair back into a tight tail at the base of his neck.

"Time to go already?" Kalen asked, catching Trunks, who had thought the Genjin to be asleep or deep in thought, entirely off guard. The exiled warrior smiled to himself when he noticed Trunks' distress. "So, this is the legendary planet Namek, huh? It doesn't look so special to me…"

"It isn't, at least not any more," Trunks responded, moving forward to stand beside his companion. "It's nothing more than a graveyard, now. It's been over a year since Tempest's massacre here, so hopefully most of the mess has been taken care of by the elements and scavengers, but you still might want to prepare yourself." Trunks shuddered as he recalled the sight that had greeted him upon exiting the ship _last_ time, and he prayed that he'd never have to see such carnage again. "It was pretty gruesome."

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to butchery," Kalen cryptically assured his half-Saiyan comrade. _You don't survive in a Hevan prison for nearly a decade without seeing your fair share of bloodshed,_ Kalen silently added. _And God knows that I have plenty of blood on my own hands…_ "Well then, shall we?" Kalen asked, gesturing toward the Capsule ship's door as the spacecraft settled down shakily on the surface of planet Namek.

As he exited the ship, nothing seemed unusual at first glance. The suns shone brightly in the warm green sky, a light breeze stirred the leaves in the trees and sent small clouds of dust blowing across the flat landscape, and in the distance the song of birds could be made out, barely. The shimmering lakes of Namek glittered brightly, reflecting the green of the sky as their surfaces were disturbed just slightly by small waves and ripples caused by jumping fish. That, however, was only at first glance.

A deeper look at the planet revealed a dark secret, one that Trunks picked up on almost instantly. The silence of Namek was frightening, and it served to remind the Saiyan Prince and his Genjin comrade that the planet was, in fact, little more than one massive cemetery. In the distance, Trunks could make out what once may have been a Namekian farm, the fields long since gone fallow and untended, an unthinkable thing to the people of Namek, who struggled above all else to keep their planet fresh and alive. Even the native creatures of the planet seemed more subdued, as if they too understood the uncanny and disconcerting stillness of the world around them. Here and there, nearly hidden by almost two years of detritus, fragments of bone, bleached white by the blazing suns of Namek, could be seen.

"This isn't nearly as graphic as I was expecting," Trunks finally muttered, breaking the heavy silence. "Yet, in a way, it's much, much worse…" Kalen said nothing, merely giving the purple-haired Saiyan a curt nod as he floated slowly into the air to scope out the surrounding terrain. Trunks followed after retrieving their burden from the ship, and together the two warriors from Earth set out in search of a suitable resting place for the left leg of Tempest.

As the two companions sped through the skies of Namek, they kept their eyes fixed upon the surface of the dead world below them, scanning in particular the lakes and oceans of the once flourishing planet. From the air, Trunks and Kalen could tell which bodies of water had depths sufficient for their mission, and which were merely overrated puddles in comparison. Eventually the Saiyan and Genjin warriors found themselves gazing down upon an ocean of unbelievable size and depth, appearing almost jet black from the air rather than the usual dark green of most Namekian seas. As if sharing the same thought, both Kalen and Trunks stopped directly over the center of this apparent trench that lay deep below them.

"Well, I'd say this is as good as we're going to get, don't you think?" Trunks asked as he carefully unwrapped the mad god's left leg. _Amazing_, Trunks thought to himself as he felt a sudden chill pass through his body. _Even sealed away and separated from the other pieces, this thing is _still_ giving off an insane amount of power…_ "Kalen, do think this is good enough?" the teal-eyed Saiyan Prince repeated, still awaiting an answer from his black-cloaked ally.

"Yes…" Kalen responded in barely more than a murmur, his gaze fixed upon the depths below. "Yes, this should be more than adequate, Trunks." The bearded warrior from Genji finally tore his attention from the churning Namekian ocean and turned his grey-green eyes toward Trunks, who held the fragment of Tempest cautiously, prepared to cast it into the sea. "Finish this, Trunks…"

With Kalen's assent, Vegeta's son nodded once and, as if ridding himself of a terrible burden, Trunks released his hold on the stone leg. He and Kalen watched silently as it fell, descending closer and closer to the surface of the roiling sea below. Finally, with nothing more sinister than a splash, the remnant of the mad god vanished beneath the waves.

"Wow," Trunks quietly said with a sigh, "I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it…" He ran a gloved hand through his lengthening hair and was surprised to find himself drenched with a nervous sweat. "I… I guess I was just expecting something bad to happen, you know? Like, right before it actually hit the water, I could just imagine someone, or something, appearing out of nowhere to mess up all our plans." Trunks smiled slightly, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his weary shoulders. "Finally Kalen, I feel we'll have some peace at last."

"Peace, I'm afraid," Kalen responded softly, turning his now-burning gaze upon his half-Saiyan comrade, "is still a long, _long_ way off for you, my friend." Trunks barely had a chance to put up any kind of defense as Kalen thrust his arms forward and lashed out at him with a stunning discharge of wrathful energy. Waves of flickering, dark green power washed over Trunks, stunning him and forcing him slowly down toward the surface of the raging Namekian ocean. Then, just before being swallowed up by the churning water, Trunks' body exploded into a sudden flash of golden-yellow light, and the Saiyan warrior burst straight upward into the sky.

"Kalen!" the Super Saiyan 2 warrior shouted in rage and disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?!" Trunks wasn't rewarded with an answer, however, as the Genjin criminal dashed toward him, his body emanating an aura of disconcerting, unbelievably powerful energy. "Stop this! What's going on?!" The two warriors clashed in midair, the shock from their contact sending waves of power and destruction cascading down upon the trembling planet Namek. As Trunks continued to try and make sense out of Kalen's sudden assault, the young Prince was forced to go on the offensive as the Genjin fugitive wasted no time in gaining the upper hand.

Blow for blow, the two warriors tore through the sky of Namek, and though both were trying their hardest to best their opponent, neither seemed to be gaining any ground, and Kalen retained the slight advantage. Finally, though, Trunks saw his opportunity to strike, and he drilled his fist into Kalen's unprotected left side, which he'd mistakenly left unguarded. The Genjin fighter cried out in pain as he plummeted from the sky, striking the surface of the planet with an explosion of light and debris. Trunks landed soon after, keeping his distance as he awaited the inevitable return of his former-ally.

Sure enough, after only a few brief moments, the black-and-green-clad warrior from Genji strode calmly out from within the choking cloud of dust and smoke. Bolts of iridescent green power crackled in the air around Kalen, who stopped a few feet short of Trunks as he stared the half-Saiyan down with a look of undisguised malice. The Genjin's cold eyes were narrowed to a glare that turned Trunks' blood cold; a glare that the young Prince hadn't seen since…

_Since Tiris_, Trunks realized, his shining green eyes widening with shock. _I knew it; I _knew_ we couldn't trust him! He only agreed to help us because, with his power weakening, he knew he couldn't beat us!_ Trunks clenched his fists as he called upon more of his incredible Super Saiyan power, and the ground shook around him as his body trembled with rage. _Now that all his strength is back, he's ready to pick up where he left off…_

"Kalen!" Trunks shouted as erratic flashes of blue-green electricity coursed throughout his golden Super Saiyan aura. "So, you think you can beat me? You have to see that I'm _much_ stronger than I was the last time we fought! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh? And I'm supposed to be worried, am I?" Kalen asked with a mocking laugh. "What have I, a trained Genjin fighter, to fear from a low-level insect like you? You'll soon wish that you and all your friends would have had the decency to die at the hands of Tempest," Kalen paused for a moment, flashing Trunks a devilish grin, "for I will surely make you suffer before I finish you off, Saiyan."

With an explosion of power, Kalen dashed toward his young opponent, obviously unconcerned by Trunks' substantial Super Saiyan 2 strength. The two fighters met with a crash of thunder, and Namek trembled beneath their feet as they struggled to overcome one another. Over land, through the air, even under the cold, roiling waters of the planet's brackish green oceans, the battle raged on, with neither combatant gaining any ground against the other.

Trunks burst up from out of the sea, leaving a trail of glowing yellow energy in his wake as he shot into the sky, with Kalen right behind. The Saiyan warrior spun in midair and threw a power-laced kick downward toward his opponent, but Kalen easily avoided the attack and retaliated with one of his own. The powerful Genjin criminal rushed toward Trunks, only to vanish just before reaching him, leaving the young half-Saiyan bewildered. A spike of energy from behind gave Trunks just enough warning, and he wrenched his body sideways as a bolt of searing, Genjin energy cut through the air beside him. Trunks gasped in shock as pain erupted in his side, and he was thankful that the attack hadn't connected in full.

"Enough!" Vegeta's son screamed as he turned the full fury of his power upon Kalen. Trunks spun around lightning fast to face the Genjin warrior, his hands held out before him, palms forward. A flicker of golden-yellow light sprung to life within his outstretched hands, doubling in size with each passing second. Kalen merely smirked and flew backward, gaining himself a fair amount of distance before stopping in place and raising his now-crossed arms before him in a familiar defensive pose.

"Show me what you've got, half-breed!" Kalen shouted, bracing himself for Trunks' inevitable attack. He didn't have long to wait, for almost as soon as he'd begun focusing the ki attack, Trunks fired it off with a shout of exertion. The blast's power was so intense that Kalen was forced to clench his eyes tightly shut, lest he be blinded by the attack's brilliant glow. The tremendous discharge of energy tore through the air as it made its way single-mindedly toward Kalen, who realized at the last moment that this attack was much, _much_ more powerful than he'd expected.

"No!" the green-and-black-clad warrior shrieked as his body was engulfed by the full power of Trunks' devastating attack. His cries were quickly lost in the tumultuous detonation of light and sound that accompanied the attack's finale, and even Trunks was amazed by the force of his rage-fueled assault. The Saiyan Prince shielded his eyes with his arms as he dropped from the sky, landing harshly on his knees upon the trembling Namekian terra firma.

Seconds dragged on like hours as the raging inferno of golden-yellow ki burned on in the sky above, and Trunks was forced to keep his eyes shut rather than risk permanent sight-loss by scanning the maelstrom for any sign of Kalen. The Genjin's cries had long since ceased, but the Saiyan-armored fighter knew better than to hope for the best. When the light had died down enough, Trunks squinted his eyes and peered up into the dying inferno, seeking whatever may have been left of Kalen.

There, in the center of the dissipating attack, the furious Genjin criminal floated, his long black cloak burned away to nothing, and his now-bare arms still crossed defensively before his face. As the aftermath of Trunks' discharge finally cleared, Kalen slowly lowered his arms, revealing a face that had become a mask of barely-concealed rage. With body still smoking, Kalen drifted to the ground to face Trunks, who waited silently several yards away.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Saiyan," Kalen replied calmly as his face took on a forced expression of serene confidence. "Had I know that you possessed power such as this, I would not have held back." The still-smoldering Genjin slowly spread his legs out further beneath him, as if to grant him support in some upcoming attack. His arms were held out to the side, elbows bent and fists clenched, trembling as he shut his eyes tightly. "Now, _friend_, you will face the true power of a Genjin…"

"You're bluffing," Trunks responded smugly, momentarily letting his Saiyan pride get the better of him. "I've faced you at your best before, Kalen, and though you beat me then, I've grown much—" The young half-Saiyan gasped in amazement as a nimbus of stunning, emerald light sprang into being around his silent opponent. A wave of disturbingly alien energy passed over Trunks, followed shortly after by another as Kalen continued to call upon more of his native Genjin power.

_Where is he getting all of this power from?!_ Trunks wondered silently, his cold green eyes wide with shock. _Surely with power like this, he could have easily wiped Hanzo and I out on Tiris!_ Then, Trunks remembered Kalen's words on the Lookout, from what now seemed like ages ago… _"My power is far too alien, you see. It cannot sustain itself here, in this universe, without some tie to my own reality. Without another Genjin to draw energy from, and with the portal effectively sealed again, my strength will continue to decrease, I'm afraid…"_ With a gasp of disbelief, Trunks readied himself for Kalen's oncoming assault. _Now that Kirien and Miura are here in _this_ universe, Kalen can draw upon his full Genjin power!_

Without warning, Kalen suddenly leapt toward Trunks, who, even though he'd had time to prepare a defense, was caught completely off guard. The power that Kalen was commanding now was unthinkable—for a mortal being, anyway. Tempest, of course, had been much stronger than the treacherous Genjin was now, but to have this much strength flowing easily from Kalen was unexpected to say the least. Every blow from the dark haired Genjin, even those that were successfully blocked or diverted, sent ripples of pain tearing through Trunks' body, and eventually the Super Saiyan 2 warrior was forced to simply dodge and keep his distance rather than let Kalen whittle away at him.

Trunks leapt back, narrowly avoiding a devastating kick from Kalen, one that would have easily caved the half-Saiyan's ribs in completely. The Genjin, though, had greatly overextended himself, and Trunks finally saw an opportunity to go on the offensive, at least for the moment. Summoning as much power as he could, Trunks dashed forward and buried his fist in Kalen's abdomen, eliciting a grunt of surprise and pain from the evil warrior. Quickly, before Kalen could counter, Trunks pulled back and shot up into the air, focusing even more energy into his hands as he prepared to unleash a barrage of ki downward upon his adversary.

"Take this, you bastard!" Trunks cried out as he rained destruction down upon Kalen. His white-gloved hands were a blur as he shot more and more blasts downward, where they collided with the ground around Kalen, detonating with savage explosions of energy and sound. _I can't let up,_ Trunks thought as sweat trickled slowly down his face and into his eyes. _I can't let Kalen go on the offensive again, I wouldn't be able to survive it this time!_

Soon Trunks felt his energy wavering, and before he could stop it, his upgraded power left him, and he continued to lob shots of energy toward the surface of Namek in his normal Super Saiyan state. Eventually though, even that proved to be too much, and Trunks halted his assault before _all_ of his energy abandoned him. Gasping for breath and drenched with sweat, Trunks floated high above the haze of dust and stray energy that had been kicked up by his barrage. A cool breeze blew through his spiky, golden-yellow hair as he attempted vainly to catch his breath.

"Too much," Trunks gasped between ragged breaths. "I think that was… a little too… much…" The half-Saiyan's depleted body soon began descending slowly to the ground, where he landed on his hands and knees, the sweat dripping from his nose forming a pool of moisture in the dirt beneath him. Exhausted as he was, however, a chilling laugh brought Trunks instantly to his feet.

Kalen stood unscathed, a spherical aura of Genjin energy flickering around him. Everywhere Trunks looked, the ground and terrain around Kalen had been obliterated, but the Genjin himself, as well as the small patch of earth that he stood upon, were entirely unharmed. Kalen flashed the drained Saiyan a gloating smile as he allowed his shield of power to finally collapse. He floated up a few inches before calmly making his way toward Trunks, his feet never touching the ground.

"That was quite a show, Trunks," Kalen said with false admiration. "Though it seemed a bit… over the top, I'd say." The Genjin fugitive stopped just a few inches in front of Trunks, who was still out of breath from his reckless assault. With a movement so fast that it could barely be seen, Kalen lashed out with a punishing backhanded blow that sent Trunks careening into a nearby outcropping of stone, which exploded into debris upon impact.

With a grunt of pain, Trunks staggered to his feet amidst the pile of rubble, spitting out a mouthful of blood and narrowing his eyes when he realized that the last of his Super Saiyan strength had left him. Before he could make a move, Kalen was upon him again, attacking with a combination of thunderous blows that each found their mark on Trunks' broken body. One final attack, a lightning fast roundhouse kick, took Trunks off his feet and sent him crashing into yet another mound of rock. This time, Trunks simply laid in the heap of debris, unable even to stand.

"Why?" he asked as he spat more blood. Vegeta's son tried in vain to once again rise to his feet, but his injuries were too great, and he could do no more than lift himself up onto his elbows. The young Prince's face was bruised and bloodied, and his right eye was swollen shut. A large gash in his forehead caused a steady stream of blood to flow down his face, and his nose was obviously broken. The rest of his body had fared no better, and his once pristine armor was now nothing more than battered fragments hanging from is shredded jumpsuit. "Why are… you doing… this?" he repeated, flinching in pain as he gasped for breath.

"Because you are all unworthy of this universe," Kalen said, crouching down before the battered mess that was Trunks. "Soon all of your friends will be dead, or if they're lucky, we may spare them, so long as they swear allegiance to us. You see, Trunks," Kalen continued with a malicious smile, "a new order is coming. My beloved will soon claim this universe as her own, and I will rule at her side forever!"

"Your… beloved?" Trunks muttered, unsure of what Kalen meant. "But the… portal has been… destroyed Kalen…" The half-Saiyan cried out in pain as another wave of agony tore through his body, and he clenched his eyes shut as he lost the strength to even hold himself up. "You can't… be serious…"

Kalen merely grinned and stood to his feet, turning his back to the dying warrior behind him. "It's no concern of yours, Trunks. In fact," Kalen said, turning his head to look at Trunks over his shoulder, "you needn't concern yourself with anything any more, my friend…" Slowly Kalen turned to face his beaten opponent once again, and in each hand the Genjin traitor held an orb of shining green energy. "You see, Trunks… You are about to die."

"Don't do… this, Kalen," Trunks begged, cursing his broken body. He was unable to put up any kind of defense, unable even to simply sit up. Yet, in the back of his mind, Trunks refused to believe that this was the end. "You can't win, you know… Miura… Kirien, and the others… they'll stop you. You must… realize that!" Kalen simply laughed, and the sound sent chills down Trunks' spine.

"Oh is that so?" Kalen taunted, readying his final attacks. "I don't think I'll have to worry about them at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure that all your friends are probably well on their way to death right now, if they aren't dead already." At Trunks' gasp of disbelief, Kalen continued. "You see, there are little surprises waiting for your friends—or at least the ones I need to worry about—at all their stops, so you needn't worry about them. As a matter of fact, you'll probably be joining them shortly, Trunks."

"Kalen, no!" Trunks screamed as the Genjin raised his arms, pointing his two energy attacks toward the crippled Saiyan. His plea fell on deaf ears, though, and Kalen laughed maniacally as he fired off the dual ki blasts, drowning out the sounds of Trunks' agony-filled screams. Kalen poured more and more power into the attacks, until finally the half-Saiyan's cries ceased.

Trunks felt his body being incinerated by the Genjin's blasts, and he could do nothing to defend himself as he felt darkness closing in around him. _But… the others…_ he thought as pain overcame him and drove all other worries from his mind. But he soon realized, as a warm, inviting oblivion wrapped its tendrils of darkness around him, that he no longer had to worry about anything in this life ever again…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part III**

"**Betrayal."**

**Power Levels**

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen, true power: 70,000,000

Kalen (from above), powered up: 78,000,000

Trunks, recovered after battle with Tempest: 18,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, maxed out: 72,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks, weakened during battle with Kalen: 21,000,000

Trunks, injured after battle with Kalen: 12,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter…**_

_**Clef and Gabriel await the returns of their comrades on Earth after completing their part of the mission. Unfortunately for the two heroes, Kalen reaches the planet first, and they find themselves locked in the battle of their lives…**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part IV**_

"_**Assault."**_


	35. Chapter 34: Assault

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 34**

**Genjin Saga, Part IV**

"**Assault."**

_Something's wrong…_

Clef watched the coming storm, unconcerned by the pelting rain that drenched him to the skin. Ragged bolts of lightning tore across the raging sky, illuminating the ruins of West City in sudden, momentary flashes of eerie light. From his position atop the once-great dome of Capsule Corporation, the Namekian could see for miles in all directions, and this storm showed no signs of ending soon. Another flash of lightning flooded the remains of the devastated city, and Clef sighed in dismay as he took in the sight of it.

Tempest had certainly been busy during his time on Earth, if West City and the surrounding areas were any indication. Destruction lay in all directions, and the people of Earth had once again taken to living in hidden shelters, underground bunkers, and mass communes, even now that the mad god had been defeated. If Bulma was to be believed, the damage that had been done here by Tempest overshadowed _everything_ that the two androids could have ever hoped to accomplish.

It was only natural, then, for the people to feel so afraid…

The green-skinned fighter pulled up the hood of his long black cloak, shivering from more than the rain and cold. He just couldn't shake the feeling that… _That something has gone terribly, terribly wrong…_ Miura and Zellis had sent a transmission to Bulma, confirming that their part in the plan had gone off without a hitch, and that they would be arriving on Earth within the week. Dorian, whose journey to Galdria would still take several more days, had also sent a message stating that, thus far, everything on his end appeared to be quiet. The others, however, had yet to make contact. Kirien and Hanzo should have, by now, successfully placed the right leg of Tempest somewhere within the Iquelan asteroid belt, unless of course their ship hadn't been fast enough to avoid destruction amidst the ever-shifting "sea" of spatial debris. The mad god's left leg, under the care of Trunks and Kalen, should have been deposited on the dead planet Namek by this time, too; but no confirmation transmission had been received from the two of _them_ either…

_And, after what Gabriel and I experienced on Tiris, I have the feeling that we're in for a storm ourselves…_ The encounter with the mysterious cyborgs on the Hevan moon, and their mention of a strange man who had ordered them to ambush the two travelers had greatly disturbed Clef, and the Namekian had already came up with a possible theory of his own. He was, of course, unwilling to voice his thoughts to anyone but Gabriel, but the half-Galdrian had seen the wisdom behind Clef's assumption, and had readily agreed with him. It all boiled down to one thing:

_Kalen could not be trusted…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef, Bulma, Elysia, and Gabriel watched the radar intently.

It had been nearly a week since Gabriel and Clef had returned to Earth after their mission, and now, finally, it looked like they would be joined by some more of their companions. A ship was steadily nearing Earth, and from the direction it was approaching from, it was most likely the Capsule ship that had been taken to Namek by Trunks and Kalen. A sense of foreboding had descended upon the deeply hidden, underground laboratory that Bulma kept below the Capsule Corporation building, and the feeling only intensified as the approaching ship closed down all of its communication channels after Bulma had attempted to hail it. The silence was heavy, and the three companions were on edge; the tension was so thick it was nearly tangible.

"Bulma," Gabriel spoke into the ominous silence. "I think… I think you should evacuate anyone who may still be living here in the city." From the corner of his eye, the young Galdrian Prince saw Clef nod acquiescence as he placed his hand on the startled woman's shoulder.

"Evacuate? But… But why?" she stammered, her teal eyes wide with confusion. "You don't think that something's wrong? Not really, do you?" She stood slowly to her feet, her body trembling slightly as she was supported by Clef. "But Trunks… Trunks is on that ship…"

"It may be nothing, but just in case, we _need_ you to get everyone out of the area," Gabriel said softly, so as not to alarm the poor woman, who was obviously near her breaking point after everything that had happened lately. _If anything's happened to Trunks…_ Gabriel pushed the though from his mind immediately. _Trunks is one of the most powerful fighters I've ever met; if Kalen _did_ try to pull anything, I'm sure he could handle it._ "Bulma, we just don't want to put the people here at any more risk than we have to, okay?"

"I think that Gabriel is right, Bulma," Elysia said softly. "It's probably nothing, of course, but we have to put the people of this city first…" _It's probably nothing…_ Even as Elysia said it, she couldn't bring herself to believe it, and she knew that something had gone very wrong. "Come on," she pressed, taking Bulma by the hand and leading her out of the hidden lab. The Galdrian Princess cast one quick look back at Clef and Gabriel, but both warriors were intently watching the radar as the Capsule ship continued to approach. With a sigh, she followed Bulma up the stairs.

Elysia and Bulma immediately left the lab and headed up to the higher levels of the building. After gathering some things, Vegeta's widow and the Princess of Galdria quickly left Capsule Corporation, gathering any of the city's inhabitants that they could find and warning them of the possible coming disaster. Before finally leaving the city, Bulma turned and took one last look at her home, feeling—not for the first time—like she'd never see the place again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched.

The Capsule ship looked like nothing so much as a streak of light in the dimming evening sky as it broke through the Earth's atmosphere. Clef and Gabriel, both prepared for the worst, stood silently atop the ruined dome of Capsule Corporation, the remnants of West City eerily still around them. After raging for days, the storm had finally ceased, and the day had been deceivingly calm, which made the possibility of coming battle seem all the more surreal.

"It won't be long now, will it?" Gabriel asked as a slight breeze stirred his long, Galdrian-style robes. The young warrior's energy saber hung from a sash at his waist, and his hand rested lightly upon its hilt. When no answer was forthcoming from Clef, Gabriel turned his piercing blue eyes back to the sky, where the spherical spacecraft could be seen approaching.

"Prepare yourself, Gabriel," Clef murmured, his voice barely more than a whisper. The last Namek was clad, as he had been for nearly every battle throughout the last year, in a suit of custom-made black and white Saiyan armor, provided for him by Bulma. "You feel it too, don't you?" For a moment, Gabriel was unsure of what his friend meant, but, as the ship continued its approach, the Prince of Galdria felt something distinctly…_ wrong_.

"One," Gabriel whispered with a nod. "I only sense… I only sense _one_ power level on that ship, Clef… And it _isn't_ Trunks!" Seemingly without any movement, Gabriel's saber was suddenly in his hand, its fiery white blade flaring to life with a flash of power. "You were right… You were right all along!" An eruption of white-hot Power exploded around Gabriel as he leapt high into the air, streaking off through the sky toward the approaching spacecraft before Clef could stop him.

Gabriel's scream of anger echoed throughout the remains of West City, shaking many of the dilapidated buildings to their crumbling foundations. Higher and higher into the sky the Heaven's Wrath-empowered Galdrian flew, making straight for the Capsule ship with his iridescent weapon held out before him offensively. Then, finally, contact was made as Dorian's son, with a shout of exertion, swung his burning white energy saber downward, its blade extending by a tremendous amount as it cleaved the approaching ship cleanly in two. The two halves of the Capsule ship exploded harmlessly around Gabriel, whose body was enveloped within a protective shell of Heaven's Wrath Power.

Clef, who had followed Gabriel into the air, was forced to shield his eyes from the combined light of the explosion and the intense aura of Power that hovered around his half-Galdrian ally. The warrior from Namek clenched his teeth as waves of heat passed over and around him, and the ashy remains of Bulma's ship fell flaming to the ground below, setting many of the ramshackle buildings ablaze. Suddenly a huge power level sprang into being just behind the stunned Namek, who whirled around immediately, his body reflexively assuming a defensive stance.

"So the two of you were expecting me," Kalen said with a smirk, his body surrounded by a flickering nimbus of green Genjin power. "Too bad, I was hoping to 'get the jump on you,' as they say." With a wave of his hand, the sinister Genjin sent a barrage of dark energy rushing toward Clef, who barely managed to dodge aside at the last minute as he ascended higher into the air, hoping to put some distance between himself and his adversary.

"What have you done!?" Clef shouted as an aura of blue-white ki took shape around his trembling body. "Where is Trunks!?" Kalen merely floated up until he was level with Clef, though he kept his distance as the last Namek continued to power up.

"Where is Trunks…?" Kalen mocked, tilting his head to the side and rubbing his beard as if in deep thought. "I can't be sure, of course," the green-and-black-clad Genjin continued, raising one eyebrow, "but I _think_ that, probably, whatever may be left of him is lying somewhere on Namek." He nodded once and snapped his fingers, casting a wicked smile at Clef. "Yes, his remains would most certainly be on Namek."

"You killed him!" Gabriel cried, flickering into existence just beside Clef, his body now firmly under the control of the Heaven's Wrath, white robes and all. The half-Galdrian narrowed his now-red eyes, holding his saber before him in preparation for an attack. "What could you be thinking, Kalen? When the others get here, you're done for, you have to see that!"

Kalen snorted, seemingly unconcerned by Gabriel's awesome power. "And what have I to fear from the others, huh?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rest assured, princeling, that the 'others' have been well taken care of, though I must have obviously underestimated the two of you… I was so sure that those cyborgs would be able to finish you off." He stopped for a moment as if lost in thought before continuing once again. "Or, rather, perhaps I _overestimated_ them…"

"So it _was_ you who sent them to Tiris," Clef stated, clenching his teeth in rage. _If he _did_ have someone ready to kill Gabriel and I, could he have staged something similar for Kirien and Hanzo?_ The thought caused Clef to gasp in shock, for if something _had_ happened to Miura's half-brother and the Genjin ambassador—two of the strongest fighters in this universe—then perhaps Kalen really _didn't_ have anything to fear. But what about Zellis and Miura…

"You lie," Gabriel snarled. "We've already received confirmation from Miura and Zellis, and they're on their way back here, so even if something _has_ happened to Hanzo and Kirien, Miura alone should be more than enough to finish you off," the half-Galdrian declared, voicing Clef's silent thought. "Even if you beat us, even if you manage to flee the planet, Miura will _never_ stop hunting you."

"And what makes you think that I have anything at all to fear from Miura?" Kalen shot back, his grey-green eyes filled with amusement. "If that _mutt_ tries to fight me, he'll be in for quite a surprise, I assure you." As if finally tiring of this interplay, Kalen suddenly called upon even more power, filling the sky with a display of light and energy that nearly rivaled even Tempest's maddening strength. "Enough talk!" he shouted, dashing toward his two opponents, a sphere of emerald-colored ki in either hand.

Clef and Gabriel leapt into action, each of them flying to the side, away from each other, forcing Kalen to choose his target rather than facing both of them at once. The traitorous Genjin focused his attention of Clef, and with a shout of rage he discharged both attacks in the Namekian's direction. The two separate beams joined together as they spiraled toward Clef, who floated some distance away, prepared to meet Kalen's assault head on. As the powerful attack neared, Clef raised both of his hands over his head, generating a pulsing blue light which he immediately fired off by thrusting his arms forward. The blindingly bright blue attack made contact with Kalen's own blast, and the ensuing explosion of light and power caught everyone off guard.

Kalen shielded his eyes as waves of energy-backlash broke over him, forcing him to drop to the ground, where he remained in a defensive position until the tumult caused by the converging blasts finally died down. He was about to breath a sigh of relief when, to his absolute surprise, a powerful fist struck his jaw, followed shortly after by a ridiculously fast combination of blows that kept him off balance. Gabriel pressed his advantage until, finally, Kalen found the pattern to the Galdrian's assault. Before the fugitive Genjin could exploit this, however, Clef bore down on him from behind, forcing him to defend on both sides.

_Damn them!_ Kalen furiously thought, narrowly avoiding a horizontal slash by Gabriel only to be caught in the side by Clef's well-placed knee. _So, they think that two-on-one will give them the advantage, huh? Time to give them the shock of their lives…_ Suddenly Genjin power exploded around Kalen, leveling the surrounding buildings and sending tremors of pain throughout Clef and Gabriel's bodies. As the two heroes attempted to regain their senses, Kalen went on the offensive, this time singling Gabriel out.

Dorian's son was still dazed by Kalen's sudden power surge, but his body, seemingly of its own volition, met the evil Genjin warrior head on. The Heaven's Wrath had obviously decided that, with Tempest now locked away, _Kalen_ must be the direst threat to Gabriel's existence. It was probably right. All of the substantial Power that had been granted to the young half-breed during his encounters with the mad god now flowed through him once again, filling his body with so much energy that it actually hurt. Yet, as he went blow for blow against his Genjin enemy, somewhere deep inside, Gabriel—or rather the Heaven's Wrath—felt elated, for here was an opponent that could _actually _be destroyed: despite his impressive power, Kalen was _no_ god.

_That's it, child_, Kalen mentally taunted. _I'm all yours, there's no way that I can defeat someone as _mighty_ as you, is there? Your precious Power will protect you, won't it?_ Kalen grinned maniacally as he ducked under a lightning fast slash from Gabriel's saber, and he purposefully staggered back a bit, hoping to inflate the young half-human's ego just a little more. _With the Heaven's Wrath behind you, you're invincible… Hardly!_ As Gabriel closed in for what he intended to be his killing blow, Kalen shot forward, focusing nearly all of his considerable strength into one bone-crushing uppercut. With a sound rivaling even the loudest thunderclap, his fist crashed into Gabriel's abdomen, eliciting not only the sweet music of breaking bones, but also an oh-so-satisfying cry of agony. The ground under the warriors' feet splintered and broke away as Kalen ground his fist deeper into Gabriel's stomach, lifting the young fighter completely off his feet. The Galdrian Prince's eyes went dim, and the burning Power of the Heaven's Wrath seemed to flee instantly when Gabriel's energy saber fell from limp fingers to the ground at his feet.

"You see," Kalen said, leaning forward to whisper menacingly into Gabriel's ear. "You see, all that wonderful strength that you possess doesn't make one bit of difference if your body and mind are overcome with some instant physical shock." With a flick of his arm, Kalen tossed the silent Gabriel aside, where he landed harshly upon the broken ground. "And one well-placed hit, strong enough to break both body and mind, is all it really takes. Yes, I watched your battles against Tempest, and even though he was terribly afraid of that Power of yours, all it ever took was one good strike and you were finished, boy."

"Gabriel!" Clef screamed as he appeared behind Kalen and lashed out with a thunderous high kick, obviously meant to remove the Genjin's head from his shoulders. Kalen easily caught the Namekian's ankle, and he held Clef's leg motionless for a moment before lifting him overhead and tossing him to the side. Clef landed nimbly on his feet, grunting in exertion as an aura of crackling blue light sprang up around him. "You won't make it off this planet alive," he vowed, clenching his fists as he took up a fighting stance.

"And if Trunks and Gabriel were unable to stop me, Namek, what makes you think that _you're_ up to the task?" Kalen taunted as more and more power built up around him, filling the air around both fighters with a nearly tangible amount of dark energy. "I was able to put both of _them_ down quite easily, and you're nowhere near as powerful as they were."

"Ah, but you're forgetting one very important thing, Kalen," Clef retorted with a humorless smile. "I don't have to beat you. I only have to keep you busy until Miura and the others get here." With a cry of anger, Clef's shining blue aura doubled in size, and waves of wind and power coursed around him as his body reached its limit. "And I assure you, _Genjin_," Clef continued, his voice full of wrath, "that I am more than up to _that_ task!"

The Saiyan-armored Namekian was upon Kalen almost instantaneously, and the Genjin warrior found himself once again on the receiving end of an endless stream of attacks. Unlike Gabriel, and much to Kalen's vexation, Clef refused to let his assault fall into any kind of pattern, and he kept his onslaught varied. Blow after blow connected, forcing Kalen back, and though there wasn't really enough power behind Clef's attacks to seriously injure the Genjin, the frequency with which his strikes connected more than made up for it. On the few occasions where Kalen was actually able to get off an attack of his own, Clef easily dodged or blocked the strike with a speed that his Genjin enemy found entirely unbelievable.

_He's not as powerful as either Gabriel or Trunks_, Kalen thought as he frantically tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid another flurry of attacks. _But he's a _much_ better fighter than both of them! The other two let their power go to their head's, they thought themselves too strong to be defeated; but Clef has no such delusions… And this speed, it's unreal, even for a Namek!_ It was then that Clef overextended himself after a failed right hook meant for Kalen's jaw, and the Genjin wasted no time exploiting his opponent's moment of weakness. Quickly, his fist glowing brightly with Genjin power, Kalen dropped into a crouch and thrust upward, hoping to cave in Clef's chest. _Got him!_ the fugitive from Genji thought gleefully. His glee, however, soon turned to unveiled shock.

Clef, despite his earlier mistake, had somehow managed to twist aside, avoiding Kalen's deadly strike. A white-gloved hand shot out, catching Kalen's wrist and wrenching the Genjin to his feet. Kalen, now blinded by rage, used his free hand to throw another punch, which Clef easily caught, his movements faster than even Kalen's eyes could follow.

"How?" the Genjin warrior asked, his grey-green eyes wide with disbelief. His earlier expression of smug superiority was now gone, replaced instead with obvious discomfort, and, perhaps, fear as well. Try as he might, Kalen couldn't free himself from Clef's vice-like grip, and the Namekian grinned in amusement as his enemy struggled within his grasp.

"How?" Clef repeated, bringing his leg up to block a sudden attempt by Kalen to knee him in the ribs. "I'd of thought that you, being so superior and all, would've been able to figure that one out by yourself." Kalen's widened even more, and he cried out as he fired off a shot of energy from them, which Clef simply tilted his head to avoid. "Kalen, I've spent the last year and more fighting a _god_. You'd be amazed at how much faster your reflexes and sharper your vision can get from facing off against someone whose most basic movements bordered on precognition." Kalen gave a start as he realized what Clef meant, and the Namek continued. "You're definitely stronger than me, I'll admit, but your movements… They're sloppy, and slow. Every time you try to hit me, it's like I'm watching you in slow motion."

_Damn him, but he's right!_ Kalen frantically thought as he continued to struggle against Clef's hold. _I have to get out of this, now!_ Channeling as much power as he was willing to use, Kalen screamed in defiance, flexing his arms and pulling back as Clef clenched his teeth, struggling to hold on. Finally though, as a nimbus of gleaming emerald energy flowed around Kalen, Clef was forced to release the Genjin, who stumbled back clumsily as he was let go. Clef, still determined to stall Kalen for as long as possible, went on the offensive.

The fearless Namekian leapt toward Kalen, scoring his first solid hit against the traitorous warrior. Kalen reeled back, his vision obscured by a multitude of flashing lights as Clef pulled his fist back for a second strike. Glowing blue ki sprang up around the green-skinned combatant, and Kalen cried out as his energy-laced punch collided full force with the Genjin's face. Kalen was sent flying backwards to crash into an already-unstable building, which came crashing down on the black-cloaked warrior upon impact.

_Alright, don't let up now_, Clef reminded himself as he began to focus more energy into the palms of his white-gloved hands. The air around the armored Namekian became tinged with a faint blue hue, bathing the surrounding city in a disconcerting azure light. _Now!_ he shouted within his own mind as he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts toward the ruined building. Each attack detonated on impact, shaking the unstable city and causing many more of the ravaged homes and buildings collapse from the sound alone. Before he depleted himself too much, Clef ceased his onslaught and waited a moment to catch his breath.

A moment was all he was going to get, however, as Kalen immediately burst forth from the decimated ruins, his cloak smoking and in tatters, his black and green armor scored and cracked in many places. The Genjin wasted no time in engaging with his opponent, but blinded as he was by rage, Kalen was even more unable to land a successful strike against Clef, exhausted or not. And for every unsuccessful attack by Kalen, Clef countered with a solid, power-laden blow of his own. He may not have been as strong as Kalen, but Clef was obviously getting the better of the enraged Genjin.

_I have to do something!_ Kalen thought, gasping in pain as Clef's knee crashed suddenly into his chin. Kalen shook off his momentary shock, but still he found himself being slowly overwhelmed by his Namekian opponent. _I have to calm down_, he realized. _I'll never be able to beat him right now, blinded as I am by futile anger!_ Then, a sinister idea came to him, and he smirked to himself despite having just taken a punishing blow to the jaw. _Blinded…_

"You seem distracted, traitor," Clef taunted as he unleashed a savage backhand that knocked Kalen to the ground, apparently senseless. _I can't keep this up much longer_, he admitted to himself as he paused a moment to gasp for air. _Fighting at this fast a pace is taking its toll on me; I'm using way too much energy…_ "Well, are you ready to give up yet?" he asked, praying in the back of his mind that Kalen would somehow see the foolishness of his ways. Slowly, cautiously, Clef took a few tentative steps forward to where Kalen lay face down on the ground, his body shaking as he, too, gasped for breath. "Well?" Clef repeated.

"Well…" Kalen muttered, digging his fingers into the earth as he clenched his fists. "I…" Suddenly the Genjin spun around, thrusting his now-open right hand at Clef as he jumped to his feet. In that split second, Clef readied himself for what was most certainly some new attack generated by Kalen; instead, he cried out in disbelief as a handful of dirt and dust hit him directly in the face, clogging his nose, mouth, and, most importantly, his eyes. The blow from Kalen that followed caved Clef's nose completely in, further distorting his vision with flashing lights, not to mention inflicting a tremendous amount of pain. The Namek staggered back, spitting an unbelievable amount of dark purple blood and shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear his ruined vision.

"Not so smug now, are you Namek?" Kalen taunted, driving his fist into Clef's stomach and shattering his Saiyan armor. Holding his injured abdomen, the valiant Namekian fell to his knees, his face a mess of dirt and blood. "You should be very proud of yourself, though," Kalen continued, delivering a spinning kick to the side of Clef's battered head that sent him crashing to the ground several feet away. "Not even Trunks, or Gabriel either for that matter, did so well against me." He leapt high into the air, only to come crashing down on top of Clef, burying his foot in the injured Namek's torso. As Clef screamed in agony, Kalen smiled as he slowly twisted his foot, driving it deeper and deeper. "Now, though, its time to finish this, my old friend." Before Kalen could make another move, however, a bolt of white-hot energy washed over his back, stunning him and causing him to stagger forward, away from Clef.

"Get away from him," Gabriel shouted, his right arm still outstretched from the blast, his left held firmly across his broken ribs. His long hair, now snow-white from the Heaven's Wrath energy that coursed through him, was stirred by a faint breeze, and his blood-red eyes narrowed in wrath as he stared Kalen down. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. "You should have made sure I was finished, because now I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Bring it on!" Kalen shouted back, his body engulfed in an aura of flaming Genjin energy. As his power level continued to rise, Gabriel soon realized that Kalen was much, _much_ stronger than he had at first let on. "Let's see how well you do now, boy! Now that I'm holding nothing back!" The two ran towards each other, and when they clashed, Gabriel knew with dread certainty that he was out matched.

Kalen, though not _substantially_ more powerful than Gabriel, was the most powerful opponent that the Galdrian Prince had ever encountered, other than Tempest. And, unlike the mad god, Kalen was _not_ paralyzed with fear when facing the Heaven's Wrath. To the Genjin, Gabriel's power up was no different, in theory, than the Super Saiyan transformation used by Hanzo and Trunks. Strength, speed, and endurance were all enhanced, but you were essentially fighting the _same person_. And people, no matter how powerful, fell into patterns or, better yet, made mistakes.

Kalen grinned as he and Gabriel rose into the air, locked in deadly combat. _And it's only a matter of time before my young friend here makes a mistake…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef staggered to his feet.

Something had caught his attention, a sound heard faintly over the din of combat. Something distant… It sounded like a… _A ship?_ Looking up, Clef saw only the intense battle being fought between Gabriel and the Genjin, and he prepared to take to the air to assist his overmatched ally. Before he could do so, however, he doubled over, crying out in pain as he spat out a mouthful of purple blood. The ground rushed up at him, but before he fell completely, a pair of arms encircled him and carefully helped him back up to his feet. He looked up, and despite his blurred vision he saw two shining pink eyes looking up at him.

"Elysia, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, perhaps a little harsher than he'd intended. "You have to get away, Kalen will kill you!" He pulled away from the Princess' grasp, and almost fell flat on his face as he did so. Once again Elysia reached out for him, and this time, he felt a strange, soothing warmth creep through his broken body.

"Have you forgotten, Clef?" Elysia's voice sounded strangely distant, and her eyes had become clouded. "Have you forgotten that I have the power to heal? Just give me a moment, and I'll do what I can to help you…" The Princess' soft voice trailed off, and her now-glowing hands began to explore Clef's battered body, stopping when they found a particularly damaged spot. A tingling sensation followed, and when the particular area was repaired, Elysia's hands would seek out their next target. "I can't heal you completely, unfortunately, but I hope that the strength I give you now will be enough." Eventually Elysia's searching hands reached Clef's watering eyes, and as she applied pressure, the Namekian could feel the pain simply drifting away.

"Elysia," Clef said, halting the Princess' continuing operation. He reached up to take hold of her hands, carefully pulling them away. As he opened his eyes, he was relieved to find his vision no longer obscured.

The young woman standing before him was barely recognizable as Miura's fiancée, and if it weren't for her piercingly bright pink eyes, Clef would not have thought such a transformation was possible. The Galdrian Princess was clad in the same skintight, black jumpsuit that Clef wore, and even _he_ was forced to admit that Elysia's lovely body was displayed to very good affect. Her raven hair, which had grown longer during her stay here on Earth, had been cut short again, and it hung just above her shoulders. It was her expression, though, that caught Clef off guard more than her general appearance. Elysia's face was a mask of determination that the Namek had never seen on her before, and her eyes held a flame that threatened to scorch anything in her path.

"Elysia," Clef repeated, gently pushing the young woman away. "I thank you, but you cannot stay here. It's too—" Before he could finish his statement, Gabriel crashed into the ground between them, knocking both Clef and Elysia back several feet to where they landed harshly, having lost their footing. Kalen floated down at a much more leisurely pace. The Genjin, whose lips were twisted into a self-satisfied smirk, opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden flash of light in the sky above.

There, floating silently, was the small Galdrian cruiser that had borne Hanzo and Kirien to the Iquelan asteroid belt. Clef, Gabriel, and Elysia, despite their various pains, couldn't help but smile as the small ship descended, landing carefully several yards away. The three companions stood to their feet, slowly, and made their way towards each other, leaning on one another for support. Kalen stood off to the side, his body shining with Genjin power, his expression strangely relaxed.

The lights died down, the nearly-silent engine ceased its quiet hum. And, agonizingly slowly, the small hatch on the side began lower. But, before it had even fully opened, a sense of dread descended upon Clef, Gabriel, and Elysia. This sudden feeling of discomfort only increased when the ramp extended outward, and footsteps could be heard from deep inside. Finally, feeling their stomachs twist, the three defenders of Earth realized _why_ they had felt so uneasy.

Kirien, alone, exited the ship…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part IV**

"**Assault."**

**Power Levels**

Kalen: 12,000,000

Kalen, full power: 32,000,000

Kalen, true power: 70,000,000

Kalen (from above), powered up: 78,000,000

Bulma: 6

Clef: 15,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel: 11,000,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath: 28,000,000

Gabriel (from above), powered up: 35,000,000

Gabriel (from above), injured during battle with Kalen: 21,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**With their conspiracy finally revealed, Kirien and Kalen proceed to eradicate any and all opposition to their power. Will the arrival of Miura and Zellis turn the balance? And what fate has befallen Hanzo?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part V**_

"_**Conspiracy."**_


	36. Chapter 35: Conspiracy

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 35**

**Genjin Saga, Part V**

"**Conspiracy."**

Kirien smiled.

"Kalen, my dear," she said, her voice sounding mildly amused as she took in the sight of the nearly obliterated West City. "I see that you've begun without me. I shouldn't be surprised, really." Her golden eyes narrowed as she focused her attention on the other three, who stood silently off to the side, faces ashen and bodies trembling with fear. "Shouldn't _they_ be dead?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing toward Clef and Gabriel.

"It seems that those I hired to dispose of them were sloppy, my Lady," Kalen replied, lowering his eyes and bowing his head slightly. "Do not fear, though. I am more than capable of cleaning up their mistake."

"_Your_ mistake, more likely," the Genjin woman shot back, crossing her arms over her green and black breastplate. "Since you were obviously too dense to hire someone capable, this is technically _your_ fault, Kalen. But now that I'm here," she continued, her flawlessly beautiful face taking on a vicious expression, "I may as well take care of this mess myself."

"Oh no," Clef murmured, finally breaking the silence of the three stunned warriors. "How can this be? How could Kirien do this?!" He pulled away from Elysia and Gabriel, who remained behind, paralyzed with fear. "Kirien, God damn you! What have you done? Where's Hanzo?" Clef shouted, fists clenched, his body shuddering with rage.

"Hanzo?" Kirien repeated, turning her piercing gaze away from Kalen and settling it upon the Namek before her. "Don't worry about Hanzo, my dear Clef," she said, her voice taking on a cold edge that the warrior from Namek had never heard before. "You'll be joining him shortly…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several days earlier…_

The asteroid belt lay just ahead.

Hanzo looked to the rear of the control room, where Kirien sat silently, eyes closed, and felt—not for the first time—a strange sense of uneasiness. Throughout their entire journey, the Genjin ambassador had barely spoken to him, and she seemed to prefer spending her spare time alone. And, when she assumed Hanzo wasn't looking, the Saiyan warrior had noticed his golden-eyed companion watching him with an expression of barely concealed hatred. There was always the chance, though, that Hanzo was simply overreacting.

_I am, by nature, a suspicious person_, he told himself. Trust came difficultly to the dark-haired Saiyan, when it came at all. And he was particularly suspicious of anyone stronger than him… _Probably some inherent Saiyan trait._ No, Kirien's sudden change of personality probably had nothing to do with him in particular, or with anything malicious either. _She's stranded here, with no friends to speak of other than Miura and Zellis, and she'll never see her own world again… That would make me more than a little irritable, too._

"We're here," he said over his shoulder. Kirien came instantly awake and stood from her seat, stretching slightly as she did so. Not for the first time, Hanzo was forced to admire the Genjin woman's fit, trim body. "So, how do we go about this?" he asked, wondering if Kirien had any ideas, because he certainly didn't.

"Let me take the controls, I'm a much better pilot than you are," Kirien replied sharply, sitting down in the captain's seat as Hanzo stood. "I thought we'd just go straight in, find an asteroid of suitable size, and deposit Tempest's leg there." She looked at Hanzo warily from the corner of her eye. "Unless, of course, you can come up with something better?"

Kirien's cold demeanor sent chills down Hanzo's spine, and he wondered if, maybe, he was wrong about her after all. Before he could voice any opinion of his own, however, Hanzo was knocked to his feet as the Galdrian cruiser suddenly leapt forward, heading straight into the Iquelan belt. He stood slowly, throwing himself down in a nearby seat and strapping himself in as the small, lightning fast space craft made a suicide flight through the crashing asteroids. Kirien was as good as her word, though, and Hanzo was forced to admit that she was a _much_ better pilot than he was. Such an admission was hard to make, coming from a Saiyan. After what felt like hours the ship came to a slow stop amid a calm patch of space, a massive, craggy asteroid floating just below.

"This should do nicely, don't you think?" Kirien asked, standing up and making her way toward the storage lockers in the corridor. "Oh my," she said, her voice quiet but tinged with surprise, and something else… "Hanzo, I'm afraid this ship is only equipped with one space suit." She walked back into the control room, holding a black, blue, and purple suit of some unidentifiable Galdrian material. Under her other arm, the Genjin held a preposterously large, bowl-like helmet attached to a dual oxygen tank. "You don't mind, do you?" Kirien asked, handing the suit and accessories to Hanzo.

_What was running through the idiot Galdrian's head that came up with _this_ getup?_ Hanzo wondered, staring dubiously at the unusual space suit. Having spent much of his life in space, the Saiyan warrior had seen his fair share of space suits from all over the universe. Most followed a common theme, but this Galdrian suit was ridiculously flashy. _Leave it to those arrogant bastards to come up with a space suit design that's gaudy as well as maddeningly foolish…_

"Come on now," Kirien teased, a bright smile coming to her face for the first time since leaving the Earth. "Don't tell me you're too proud to wear it? The proud Saiyan warrior, reduced to purple spandex," she continued with a musical laugh. "Fine then, you big baby. _I'll_ go out and do the dirty work." It was obvious that she was making fun of him.

"And let you take all the credit for disposing of that thing?" Hanzo asked, pointing to where Tempest's right leg lay in a corner of the control room. "Hardly. Never let it be said that a Saiyan was outdone by a woman," Miura's brother said, flashing Kirien a cocky smirk. "Besides, you'd probably just mess things up anyway." As he pulled his armored vest up over his head and prepared to remove his jumpsuit, Hanzo looked at Kirien with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, please," she responded, turning away and rolling her eyes. "Men." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Hanzo changed, only turning back around when the Saiyan indicated that he was finished. "Very nice," Kirien lied with a stifled laugh. Hanzo looked, of course, absolutely ridiculous. "Don't worry, I highly doubt that there's anyone out there to see you." With that, Kirien ushered the embarrassed, purple-clad Saiyan to the airlock. "See you soon," she said as the metal doorway slid closed, leaving Hanzo alone in space, attached to the ship by an uncomfortably thin cable.

Slowly, Hanzo descend the few yards that separated the surface of their chosen asteroid from the bottom of the Galdrian craft. Once he set down, the Saiyan warrior took a moment to take in the scenery. All around him, as far as the eye could see, the darkness of space was broken up by hundreds of thousands of spatial rocks, some barely larger than his hand, others the size of mountains.

Shining in the distance, Hanzo could faintly see the dim green sphere of what must be planet Iquela, the place of his birth. He took a few steps forward, Tempest's leg held firmly under his arm. The sight of Iquela brought a rush of memories, both good and bad, to Hanzo's mind. He remembered his father, and all the times that the two of them had spent in training, or hunting in Iquela's dense forests. The years before Pare had left him were times of happiness, but the sight of Iquela also brought back dark memories of his father's departure, his endless loneliness, and, his inevitable enslavement. The leg of Tempest fell from his grasp, and Hanzo spun around suddenly, hearing a faint laugh echoing behind him.

"It is quite beautiful, I must admit," Kirien said as she floated to the ground behind Hanzo. Something about her seemed odd, and it took Hanzo a moment to comprehend what he was seeing: Kirien, standing before him, without a space suit. The Genjin woman's body glowed faintly with an aura of pulsing yellow energy, and Hanzo felt his blood suddenly run cold. "Is something wrong, Hanzo? You look shaken," as Kirien spoke, her shining golden eyes narrowed to a glare of hatred that caught Hanzo completely off guard.

"But… How?" was all he could stammer as he backed away several paces, distancing himself from the glowing Genjin. "You should be dead; you aren't wearing a suit…" Hanzo's dark eyes were wide with shock, and he was too stunned to even _try_ and put up a defense.

"Stupid Saiyan," Kirien taunted as her shining aura of Genjin power flared suddenly brighter around her. "I don't _need_ a space suit. Just one more reason why my people are superior and yours are, well… _inferior_." The treacherous Genjin woman held one arm out before her, hand palm up. A ball of ki, no larger than a softball, appeared in the outstretched hand, and Kirien absently tossed it back and forth, from right hand to left, as she continued to approach Hanzo. "I'll make this quick, Hanzo. Consider it a 'thank you' for helping Kalen and I defeat Tempest."

Hanzo, his Saiyan training finally coming to fore, growled as he assumed a fighting stance. "Try it and die, Genjin bitch," he snarled, preparing to power up in anticipation of a battle. "I'll not be brushed aside so easily, as you'll soon see…" His teeth clenched, and his muscles contracted as he prepared to call upon the power of a Super Saiyan.

"I wouldn't do that, if _I_ were you," Kirien chided, her golden eyes fixed into a glare.

"Oh? So does the power of an 'inferior' being scare you then?" Hanzo retorted with his signature smirk. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick," he added, mocking Kirien's earlier promise.

"So be it; power up all you want to," the Genjin conceded, letting her small sphere of golden power disperse before her. "You'll simply be saving me the trouble of killing you." Confusion flashed for a brief moment in Hanzo's eyes, and Kirien laughed as she continued. "You idiot! Do you really think that that flimsy little Galdrian suit will be able to contain your power? It isn't made to channel the clumsy, brute force of a Saiyan," she said, shaking her head with amusement. "That space suit is only meant to be used with a more subtle, graceful energy. _Galdrian_ energy…"

_She's right_, Hanzo admitted to himself as sweat crept down his face. _If I were to power up at all in this thing, it'd most likely disintegrate. It just isn't made for all out combat! _"Damn you!" he screamed, clenching his eyes shut and nearly shattering his helmet with the volume of his voice.

"So you see, you're dead no matter what," the green-and-black armored woman said casually as she gathered energy for Hanzo's deathblow. "As I said, as a reward for helping us, I'll make sure that your death comes quickly!" Without warning, Kirien thrust her hand forward, launching an enormous bolt of sizzling energy toward Hanzo.

"So be it!" the Saiyan warrior shouted. "But I'll not go down without a fight!" That being said, Hanzo threw both of his arms out before him, firing off a blast of his own. Immediately, faced with so much raw power, his Galdrian space suit began to fall apart. _No matter_, he thought, feeling surprisingly calm. _Please, little brother… Please be careful. And… Don't forget me._

Kirien's energy bolt, which was immeasurably more powerful than Hanzo's simple attack, easily cut through the smaller blast of shining blue ki. In the blink of an eye, Hanzo was engulfed by the Genjin's attack, and he was carried out into the distant reaches of space, his body decimated by the fury of Kirien's finishing blow.

Just before he was overwhelmed by darkness and pain, Hanzo's final thoughts were of his brother, and the unknown danger that awaited him upon his return to Earth…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef fell to his knees.

_They've killed them!_ he thought frantically. _They've killed Trunks and Hanzo, and who knows what may have happened to Miura or Zellis since their last transmission…_ With scream of outrage, Clef buried his clenched fist into the ground before him, causing an eruption of dust and energy. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes, which were clenched shut as he tried to come up with some plan that would save Gabriel, Elysia, and himself from imminent destruction.

"Now, now, don't be that way, Clef," a deceptively kind voice spoke from above the hopeless Namek. Kirien reached down and placed her hand gently under Clef's chin, slowly raising him to his feet. Clef opened his eyes, but found the rest of his body paralyzed with fear. Kirien moved her hand to softly stroke the green-skinned warrior's cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear Clef," Kirien continued, pulling her other hand back and purposefully clenching each finger individually into a solid, black-gloved fist. "I promise you, as I did Hanzo, that I will end your life quickly; a reward for you stalwart support against Tempest." Clef's vision was suddenly clouded with pain as the Genjin woman's fist collided with his jaw, and he was sent careening backwards into the dilapidated dome of Capsule Corporation, which promptly collapsed atop him.

"You show more kindness than I, my love," Kalen muttered, walking forward to stand beside Kirien. "I'm afraid that Trunks was in a great deal of pain, at the end…" He spoke this last comment with a smirk of clear satisfaction.

"Well, to each his own," Kirien remarked brightly, slipping her arm through Kalen's and turning her attention to Gabriel and Elysia, who remained immobilized with disbelief. "You can have the princeling runt," she told Kalen, her golden eyes alight with savage glee. "I claim Miura's Princess as my own."

Kirien removed herself from Kalen's side and walked steadily toward Elysia, who had enough sense to pull away from Gabriel and assume a defensive position. Kirien only smiled at this and generated two spheres of golden light, one in each hand, in preparation for Elysia's demise.

"Arius will never forgive you for this," Elysia growled, her voice full of wrath. "Even if you kill _us_, he'll still stop you, you must know that!" She moved back a few paces as Kirien stopped, flashing the Galdrian Princess a cold smile. Chills shot down Elysia's spine as she realized her life was at its end.

"My lovely Princess," Kirien said calmly. "I have nothing to fear from Miura. If he tries to face me in battle, he'll be very sorry." The Genjin's expression changed from one of serene confidence to a terrifyingly malicious grin. "Goodbye, Elysia!"

Kirien thrust both hands forward, releasing her dual blasts and kicking up a backlash of dust that nearly blinded her. The twin attacks merged into one single energy beam, which continued to course directly toward the trembling Princess. Before the shining, golden burst of power reached Elysia, Clef burst forth from his temporary tomb of stone and debris and, gathering energy as quickly as possible, launched a tremendous attack of his own. Clef's blue-white attack collided full force with Kirien's, knocking it slightly off course and saving Elysia from certain destruction.

Silence descended upon the battlefield. The sun began to set, flooding the remnants of West City with a magnificent pink and yellow light, which seemed entirely out of place, considering the deadly battles that had been waged all throughout the day. The air was thick with dust and energy, and a cold wind had begun to blow, kicking up small whirlwinds of debris. Clef, Gabriel, and Elysia stood close together, no longer in shock, but still unsure about what they could possibly do against their two Genjin enemies. Kalen and Kirien stood several yards away, their black cloaks blowing in the wind, bodies flickering slightly with yellow and green light. Finally, Gabriel broke the silence.

"How long?" he asked, narrowing his fiery red eyes. "How long have the two of you been planning all of this?" Clef nodded once, confirming that he too was curious, despite the gravity of the situation. Elysia remained silent, shaken after her earlier near-death experience.

"Long enough," Kalen replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not to say that our plan hasn't hit a few snags, mostly because of all of you, but, all in all, it's turned out alright." A smile spread across his bearded face as he went on. "Actually, if Trunks and Hanzo hadn't stopped me from gathering Tempest's vessels on Tiris, Kirien and I would already be in control here."

"Kalen was trying to find the pieces of Tempest in order to keep them under our watchful eyes," Kirien went on, picking up where her partner had left off. "We knew that the only being in this universe strong enough to stop us was the mad god, so by neutralizing him as a threat, we had nothing to fear." Her expression changed to one of annoyance, but only for a moment. "In short, we've had this in the works for a long, long time. Had Kalen not been so foolish as to _ask_ the Hevans for permission to gather Tempest's remains all those years ago, we'd have owned this universe by now." She turned a spiteful glare upon Kalen, who looked away meekly. Kirien continued.

"After nearly ten years had passed, I began to wonder if Kalen had somehow been killed," the Genjin woman went on. "Luckily, at that same time, Galian wrested control of Galdria out from Emperor Gilliam's hands. It was a perfect opportunity for me." The evil Genjin woman smiled before continuing. "When my father, Ardys, made it known that he was looking for a representative to make the journey through the rift to Galdria, I immediately volunteered. I was overjoyed to learn that my beloved Kalen was still alive and well," she paused for a moment, lifting her hand to softly stroke Kalen's cheek. "Once we were reunited, we immediately put our plan back into action."

"And all this time, you've just been playing us, manipulating us!" Elysia cried, clenching her fists in anger. "And now that we aren't necessary to you, you're simply going to kill us, after all we've done to help you?" Gabriel placed a restraining hand on his aunt's arm as she stepped forward. She turned and flashed the Galdrian Prince a cold glare, but made no effort to pull away from him.

"No, Princess," Kalen responded. "All you need do is swear fealty to Kirien and I. All of you," he added, gesturing toward Clef and Gabriel. "You have been a great help to us in securing this universe for our own. Without all of you, Tempest may have never been defeated, after all."

"And did you give this same option to Trunks and Hanzo, before you killed them?!" Clef asked, his voice trembling with fear and outrage. "What the hell makes you think we'd _ever_ serve you? This is _our_ universe, not yours!" Clef looked back over his shoulder, nodding once to Gabriel, who returned the gesture. _We aren't strong enough to beat the two of them, but, in reality, we don't have to…_ he thought. _If we can hold them off long enough for Miura and Zellis to arrive, the five of us may have a chance to overpower them!_

Instantly, Clef and Gabriel dashed toward their opponents, leaving trails of white and blue energy in their wakes. Kirien and Kalen showed no sign of surprise, and they simply assumed defensive positions as the Earth's defenders engaged them in hand to hand combat. As if on cue, all four warriors took to the sky, and the echoes from their heated struggle shook the decimated area of West City.

Clef found himself facing off against Kirien, who smiled slightly at each attempt the Namekian made to strike her. Everything Clef threw at the Genjin was either blocked or dodged, for Kirien had speed that outmatched even the last Namek's. With a roar of frustration, Clef pulled his right fist back, charging it with a stunning amount of energy. Kirien's eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment, and when Clef finally unleashed his furious attack, the beautiful Genjin woman simply faded from sight. Clef's power-laced strike cut through the slight afterimage that remained, and he spun around frantically, searching for any sign of his adversary. Before he could react, Clef found himself on the receiving end of a tremendous beam of flickering yellow ki, which crashed against his exhausted body and drove him mercilessly to the ground below.

Gabriel fared little better, for Kalen was fueled now by the desire to impress his beloved Kirien. As the two combatants struggled high above the city, Gabriel found himself filled with an odd sensation, one that he couldn't quite understand. It was as if his Power was _frustrated_, for no matter how hard he tried, the young Prince was unable to land any serious hits against Kalen. It seemed that, with or without the Heaven's Wrath, Gabriel was simply no match for the bearded Genjin criminal. _Of course not_, Dorian's son thought bitterly. _I was a fool to think that I was so strong! The only reason that my Power worked so well against Tempest was because he feared it so much; Kalen has no concern at all!_ Gabriel's momentary distraction was all it took, and Kalen flew forward to lash out at him with a sudden combination of blows that sent the half-Galdrian crashing amidst the broken city below them.

"They're too strong," Clef gasped as he knelt amid the ruins of West City, Elysia behind him and Gabriel standing on unsteady legs to his right. "They're just too strong for us…" A quick look at his young half-human ally proved that, even with his impressive Heaven's Wrath energy, Gabriel had found himself outmatched against Kalen. "We have to hold them off," he whispered, almost to himself. "It shouldn't be much longer now…" On the eastern horizon, faint glimmers of light showed that dawn was fast approaching. If their calculations had all been correct, and if Miura and Zellis hadn't met with any unexpected surprises of their own, help would be coming in a few short hours…

Once again, after only a brief respite, Gabriel and Clef leapt into action, engaging the two Genjin traitors in a savage storm of combat. This time, the two heroes refused to be separated, and they faced Kalen and Kirien together, each watching the other's back. As the battle raged on, Clef and Gabriel found themselves pushed to the limit in a way that they had never expected to be again, not since Tempest's defeat. Their black-and-green-clad Genjin opponents, though, also continued to increase their own power and speed, constantly staying ahead of Clef and Gabriel, refusing to let up even a little. It was obvious that, despite their courageous effort, Gabriel and his Namekian ally would not be able to hold out much longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia watched.

The pink-eyed Princess stood rooted to the ground, fists clenched so hard that her nails dug deep into her palms. Small trickles of blood ran between her fingers to drip ominously to the battle-scarred ground, forming small crimson pools. Her wide eyes never left the tempest of conflict before her, though eventually no forms could be made out amidst the roiling, violent storm of flashing energy. The sun reached its zenith overhead, its light obscured by darkening clouds. In the distance, lightning split the sky, accompanied by the far off rumble of thunder.

_What can I do?_ she wondered, flinching each time she heard one of her friends cry out from within the tumultuous storm of power. _I want to help them, but what good would it do? I'm not strong enough; I'd only be in their way. _The Princess of Galdria suddenly cried out in alarm as Clef burst out from the display of energy that had engulfed the city-turned-battlefield. The Namek hit the ground hard, sliding through the dirt to stop at Elysia's feet, trembling with pain, coils of smoke drifting up from his scorched body.

"My God, Clef, let me help you!" Elysia said softly, snapping out of her momentary daze. As she knelt beside her suffering companion, the storm of energy exploded outward, knocking her off her feet and blinding her with a flash of light that even the bright midday sun would envy.

When her vision finally cleared, Elysia made out the still form of Clef lying several feet away. She crawled toward him, her body flooded with pain. _He's still breathing, barely_, she internalized, focusing as much of her healing energy as she could. _Just hang on, Clef…_ A faint pink light enveloped the unconscious Namekian's body, growing brighter by the second until—

"That will be enough of _that_," Kirien's cold-edged voice whispered into Elysia's ear. The bronze-skinned Genjin woman grabbed the speechless Princess by her short, dark hair, hauling her painfully to her feet. "We can't have you undoing all of our hard work now, can we?" Kirien asked, easily fending off Elysia's weak blows of self-defense. "A healer; what do you think of that, Kalen?"

"I should have remembered," he responded, standing off to the side, his foot planted firmly on Gabriel's back. The motionless half-breed lay face down on the ground, all traces of his Heaven's Wrath energy gone. "Before you returned here with de Galdri, that little wench was using her powers to heal the others who had been beaten by Tempest." He stepped away from Gabriel to walk toward the two women. Stopping before them, he took Elysia's chin in his black-gloved hand, turning her head from side to side as if examining her. "A useful ability, to be sure."

"Don't you touch her!"

Kalen looked to his left, his eyes widening in shock as a sphere of crackling amethyst energy exploded in his face, knocking him back, away from the restrained Princess. Another blast, followed by several more, tore across the decimated city, drilling the black-hearted Genjin fugitive mercilessly into one of the remaining, decrepit buildings of West City.

Kirien, who still held her firm grip on Elysia's hair, jumped back to avoid the volley, eliciting a cry of sharp pain from the Galdrian Princess. Sensing that this was her best chance for escape, Elysia pulled suddenly forward, ignoring the tearing pain in the back of her head. Kirien tried to tighten her grip, but it was too late; the pink-eyed young woman staggered away, and the treacherous Genjin found herself with nothing but a handful of bloody, raven-black hair.

Elysia reached a tentative hand back, pulling it away quickly when she felt the warm moisture of blood. Her exploring fingers had brushed against the fresh wound left by Kirien, and she bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her vision blurred as she nearly passed out. A pair of arms reached for her, catching her and holding her upright before she fell to the unyielding ground. Through eyes clouded with pain, Elysia looked up into a face she knew as well as her own.

Miura's body trembled with barely concealed rage as he held her close, his intense purple eyes locked on the frustratingly calm Kirien. His shoulder-length dark hair was tussled by a sudden breeze, though no wind blew through the ruined city. The zephyr that coursed around the crossbreed former Hunter held a faint tinge of amethyst light, which cast an eerie glow upon Miura's furious countenance. Standing to his right, Elysia could see Zellis, clad in her tattered old Hunter cloak, an expression of complete confusion marring her delicate features.

"You've made it back," Kirien stated, her lips stretching into a thin smile. "What a pleasant surprise. You'll have to forgive Kalen and me," she said as the bearded Genjin fighter erupted upward from the ruins of his temporary tomb. "We hadn't expected either of you to return so quickly… Or, rather, your stubborn friends seem to have stalled us for longer than I'd intended." Kalen, covered in dust and shaking small stones and pieces of debris from his hair, came to stand before his coconspirator.

As Miura continued to glare daggers at Kirien, he felt a sudden tug from somewhere within his mind. _Strange_, he thought, willing himself to lash out, somehow, at the treacherous woman. Gently moving Elysia aside, Miura took a single step toward the former Genjin ambassador, feeling an uncomfortable tingling sensation rush through his entire body. _What is—_

"Kirien, what are you doing?" Zellis asked somberly, interrupting Miura's ruminations. "I… I don't understand what's happening here…" Zellis' small hands were clenched into tight fists, and her slight body shuddered momentarily with emotion barely held in check. Driving all sorrow from her thoughts, the Galdrian noblewoman's emerald eyes flashed with anger as she stepped forward, holding a clenched fist before her accusingly. "What's going on?!"

The two Galdrian nobles had arrived only moments before, and had decided to land just outside the city, keeping their power levels hidden. From space, before even entering the Earth's atmosphere, Miura and his adopted-sister had felt something terribly wrong on the planet's surface. Using the advanced Capsule Corporation scanning technology that their spherical ship had been equipped with, the former Hunters had discovered a battle underway, though who was fighting who was not apparent to them at that time. After departing the vessel, Zellis and Miura had silently and stealthily made their way deep into West City, or, as they soon discovered, what was _left_ of West City.

"Mi…ura… Zellis," a pain-wracked, trembling voice said softly from off to the warriors' left. Clef, severely injured after his conflict against the two Genjins, slowly crawled forward, trying to reach the two siblings. "They've been… working… together this whole time!" The bloodied and broken Namek paused for a moment, his body wracked by coughs which ended with him spitting out a tremendous amount of thick, purple blood. "Hanzo… and Trunks… they're dead, Miura… We've all… played right into their… plans... I—"

"Enough of this," Kirien muttered, pointing one black-gloved hand toward the suffering Namek. Before Miura or Zellis could react, a bolt of sizzling yellow energy erupted from the palm of Kirien's hand, coursing through the air toward Clef. The blast struck with a concussion of power and sound, shaking the ground and decimating several more ramshackle buildings in the process. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Clef, the last Namek.

Miura was speechless, and as his thoughts turned to the vengeance he would take upon Kirien, a sudden, monstrous spasm of pain tore through his body. The former Emperor of Galdria fell to his hands and knees, his eyes wide and bloodshot, mouth hanging open in a silent scream of agony. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead, and as Zellis and Elysia knelt to examine their suffering companion, they found his body quaking uncontrollably.

"You see, Kalen my love," Kirien said sweetly, slipping her arm around the slightly disheveled Genjin criminal. "I told you. We have nothing to fear from Miura, or any of his friends…"

"Yes," Kalen replied, readying himself for an all out assault against the two newly-arrived fighters. "De Galdri is powerless to stop us."

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part V**

"**Conspiracy."**

**Power Levels**

Kalen, true power: 70,000,000

Kirien, true power: 75,000,000

Clef, powered up: 27,000,000

Clef, maxed out: 38,000,000

Clef, injured during battle with Kalen and Kirien: 4,200,000

Elysia: 900,000

Gabriel, Heaven's Wrath, injured during battle with Kalen: 21,000,000

Gabriel, injured during battle with Kalen and Kirien: 3,800,000

Hanzo (flashback), recovered after battle with Tempest: 18,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the conclusion of "Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future":**_

_**Miura, Zellis, Elysia, and an injured Gabriel face off against the treacherous Genjins Kalen and Kirien. Victory may lie ahead, but will Miura and the others be willing to pay the ultimate price?**_

_**Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Genjin Saga, Part VI**_

"_**Final Battle."**_


	37. Chapter 36: Final Conflict

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**CHAPTER 36**

**Genjin Saga, Part VI**

"**Final Conflict."**

Miura was paralyzed with agony.

"What's happening to him!?" Elysia cried out, turning eyes wide with confusion toward Kirien and Kalen. "What have you done!?" A gasp of pain escaped Miura, and the Galdrian Princess returned her full attention to her suffering lover. "Arius…"

"My, my, its working _much_ better than I ever could have hoped," Kirien said with a slight smile. "I had intended for him merely to become immobilized, but this side affect is quite intriguing, don't you think Kalen?" The other Genjin didn't respond, he merely continued to stare down at Miura, his grey-green eyes alight with satisfaction. After listening to the crossbreed warrior's painful cries for a moment, Kirien finally answered Elysia's question.

"You see, Princess, when I created that body for your dear Miura, I made sure that I genetically programmed him to be unable to harm us." Zellis and Elysia gasped in shock and disbelief as Kirien continued. "Even the merest _thought_ of inflicting pain or death upon Kalen or me will be met with _that_," she said smugly, gesturing toward the huddled, pain-wracked body of Miura.

"How could you!?" Zellis shouted, standing to her feet and clenching her fists in anger. "I trusted you… I loved you! And this is how you repay me? If you intended on killing us anyway, why go through all the trouble of bringing Miura back, or of life-bonding with me?" The sharp tone of hot rage in the noblewoman's voice died down, becoming more subdued, tinged by sadness and betrayal. "I just don't understand…"

"My dear Lady Zellis," Kirien murmured with a shake of her head. "Restoring Miura to life was necessary to my plans, you see. I needed _three _Genjins to perform the Sealing Blast, Zellis; myself, Kalen, and one more." She smiled coolly before continuing. "In Miura, I had my third Genjin, as well as someone that I could control absolutely.And as far as _you're_ concerned, what I felt for you was not _love_… It was simply, _convenience_. Not that you weren't entertaining for a while, though," she teased with a wink. "Anyway, call it an additional insurance policy, if you will." Kirien's golden eyes narrowed as she focused her complete attention on the young woman who had been her lover for the past several months. "On the off chance that my genetic programming failed to keep Miura at bay, then _our_ life-bond would be a perfect fallback."

"She's… right, Z," Miura uttered between moans of agony. "The two of you are… linked now… remember?" His bloodshot purple eyes suddenly clenched shut as his body was wracked by another spasm of pain. "If Kirien dies… so do you… And… I won't let that… happen… She… She knows that." The tears that now flowed freely down Miura's pale and drawn face were more from defeat than pain.

"You see, de Galdri?" Kalen boasted, slowly gathering energy for an offensive strike. "There's nothing that you can do. Your remaining friends are far too weak to pose any threat, and you yourself are physically and mentally unable to destroy us." A smirk of wicked satisfaction split his bearded face. "I am going to enjoy tearing you apart, mutt."

As Kalen spoke, Miura turned his attention to the black-and-green-clad Genjin criminal. Immediately, the excruciating sensations that had flooded his body simply _ceased_. For a moment he was stunned, unwilling to believe that this bit of luck was actually real. Slowly at first, Miura took all the vengeful rage that he'd had focused on Kirien and channeled it toward Kalen, expecting to be thrown into the jaws of anguish once again. Nothing happened.

With a flash of amethyst power, Miura leapt up from the ground and dashed toward Kalen, knocking his adopted-sister and Elysia aside as he did so. The look of undisguised confusion on the Genjin's face was priceless, and Miura was forced to grin as he lashed out with a power-charged roundhouse kick that lifted Kalen from the ground and sent him crashing back into a heap of rubble with an explosion of shimmering energy and debris. The former Emperor refused to allow his enemy a chance to recover.

As Kalen burst forth from the destroyed building—again—his vision was filled with a barrage of scintillating purple ki. The Genjin managed to put up a barrier, barely, as he rushed through the onslaught of energy toward its source. _This is impossible!_ he thought. _There's no way that his programming could have been overrode, unless…_ A possibility sprang to his mind that sent chills down his spine. With a scream of wrath, Kalen dispersed the swarming energy around him, unleashing a savage backhand that knocked Miura back and drove him into the ground several yards away.

"Kirien!" he bellowed, locking his cold, grey-green eyes on the russet-haired young woman who stood before him, a slight smile playing across her lips. "What is the meaning of this? You said that he couldn't attack us!" Kalen's body was trembling with fury as he took several steps forward, stopping when he stood face to face with his coconspirator. "This must be some mistake in his genetics, yes?"

"I'm afraid not, Kalen my love," Kirien responded, flashing the Genjin warrior a stern glare. "You must understand something, Kalen: what good are you to me if you can't even beat _one_ lowly crossbreed?" Her expression immediately became serene and full of light again as she softly caressed Kalen's cheek with her black-gloved hand. "I have faith in you, beloved. You should have no problem in finishing Miura off, right?"

Before Kalen could answer, Miura was upon him again, and this time the flickering nimbus of light that surrounded him shone a piercing silver and gold in the dimming glow of twilight. A clash rang out, echoing throughout the surrounding city as Kalen and Miura, who now fought bathed in the power of his Genjin transformation, shot skyward, exchanging blows the entire time.

"Well then," Kirien said quietly, turning her glowing gold eyes on Elysia and Zellis. "I guess this means the two of you are _mine_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalen fought like a man possessed.

_How _dare_ she?_ he wondered as he fended off another blindingly fast combination assault from his silver-haired, blue-eyed opponent. _That treacherous bitch! She's stabbed me in the back!_ Further thoughts were literally knocked from his mind as Miura delivered a tremendous uppercut Kalen's chin which sent the Genjin soaring even higher into the dark night sky. _His power is amazing, but I've not yet reached my limit…_

As if to prove the point to himself, Kalen shot back down toward his young enemy, his body surrounded by an aura of shining emerald power. Unlike Gabriel and Trunks, though, Miura was unaffected by Kalen's mind-numbing Genjin power, and he met the fugitive head on, locking his fingers with those of his adversary's. As the two grappling fighters struggled to overpower each other, they unleashed twin cries of exertion, calling upon even more power than had so far been brought to bear. As this power struggle continued, the eyes of the two combatants locked as surely as their hands had, and each saw a reflection of the other's furious hatred.

"Kalen, listen to me!" Miura shouted, narrowing his ice-blue eyes in a furious glare. "Don't you see? Kirien's betrayed us both! We have no reason to fight one another!" The only response Miura received was a sudden increase in the Genjin's already substantial strength. "Please, help me stop her, Kalen! Isn't there a way to destroy her, without taking Z out in the process?"

"You're a fool if you think I'll help you," Kalen spat, digging his fingers into Miura's hands. "After I defeat you, _then_ I will settle things with Kirien! I want nothing to do with a low level dog like you, de Galdri!" With a frightening scream of malice, Kalen let loose with a devastating explosion of ki, which buffeted his Saiyan-blooded opponent and broke their grapple as Miura plummeted to the ground below, his senses reeling from the severity of Kalen's assault.

_Where's he getting all this power from?_ Miura frantically wondered as he struggled to right himself before striking the unyielding ruins of West City. Before he had a chance to slow his fall, Kalen was once again upon him, lashing out with a series of strikes, all of which found their marks easily. Before letting up, Kalen grabbed Miura by the neck and lifted him high above his head. With a grunt of effort, the dark-haired Genjin lobbed the former Galdrian Emperor straight down into the pulverized remains of the shattered city.

For what seemed to him like an eternity, Miura lay unmoving amidst the rubble, his body throbbing with pain. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the sounds of another struggle, most likely between Kirien and the others, but he was unable to do anything about it as he drifted slowly into oblivion. His vision blurred momentarily, and just before he could slip away into complete unconsciousness, a single thought rushed through his mind.

_They killed Clef… and Trunks… and Hanzo!_

Golden-silver energy exploded around him as he took to the air once again, colliding full force with Kalen as the Genjin prepared to descend down upon him. The sound of Miura's knee burying itself deep within Kalen's abdomen rocked the ruins of West City, even bringing a sudden stop to the other struggle that Miura had heard. Kalen's eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth gaped open as Miura pulled his fist back and delivered a bone-crushing punch to the face that sent the Genjin flying off into the distance.

With Kalen effectively out of the way for the moment, Miura immediately turned his attention to the battle being fought between Kirien and the two Galdrian noblewomen. As his thoughts turned to helping Elysia and Zellis against the treacherous Genjin woman, Miura's body was rocked by a seizure of familiar pain and, with his Genjin power flickering suddenly out of existence, he promptly fell to the ground far, far below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle stopped suddenly.

Somewhere in the sky high above, a sound louder than a thunderclap originated, echoing off the surrounding buildings and shaking the dilapidated city to its foundations. The three women who had been locked in combat froze; Elysia and Zellis gasping for breath as they took advantage of the momentary respite, and Kirien with her eyes locked unflinchingly on the dark evening sky above them. For a long time, no one moved.

"Kalen…" Kirien muttered, her usually lovely golden eyes now filled with loathing. _He truly can't do _anything_ right_, she mused, slowly returning her attention to the two Galdrians before her. "Now then ladies, where were we?"

Elysia and Zellis, their bodies glowing brightly with Galdrian energy, cried out in amazement as Kirien vanished, only to reappear seconds later right behind them. The Genjin warrior unleashed a devastating flurry of attacks against her two foes, focusing most of her attacks on Elysia. It was obvious to the Princess that Kirien was loath to strike out at Zellis if it could be avoided, due most likely to their life-bond, though the brown-haired traitor did manage to force Miura's adopted-sister back on several occasions. With a sudden outburst of yellow-gold Genjin power, Kirien sent her opponents reeling back, their bodies flooded with pain.

"We can't…" Elysia gasped between ragged breaths. "We just can't beat her, Zellis." The piercing pink energy that had hovered around the Princess' body slowly faded from sight as she lost her hold over the Galdrian power that she'd been wielding. "Trunks and Hanzo are gone, and so is Clef… Gabriel is either unconscious or dead, I don't know which, and Arius is unable to harm her. What can we do?"

Zellis said nothing, though a morbid thought _had_ sprung to her mind. _No, not yet_, she chided herself, wiping sweat and blood from her forehead with the edge of her Hunter's cloak. "Elysia, we can't give up. Look at her, she's so damn sure that she's got us beat…" Zellis growled as she watched the confident form of Kirien, who stood calmly several yards away, without so much as a scratch on her black and green armor. "After all she's done, I'll be _damned_ if I let her win!" This last comment was meant more for herself than for Elysia, but the edge in Zellis' voice had apparently steeled the beautiful Princess' resolve as well.

"Right," Elysia said with a nod, standing up straighter and calling once again upon the Galdrian energy that dwelt within her. As her native power flowed through her body, Elysia realized that she was much weaker than she should have been. _Of course_, she silently understood._ It's been a year and longer since I was last on Galdria… My powers _are_ growing weaker, just as Dorian's did when he was stranded here all those years ago…_ A quick glance at Zellis proved that she, too, was having trouble manipulating the full amount of Galdrian energy that she was used to.

Again, with no warning whatsoever, Kirien dashed toward the two Galdrians, her body enveloped by a nimbus of stunning yellow-gold energy. This time, though, Kirien spared no mercy, lashing out even at Zellis with severe blows that would have easily felled a lesser warrior. With their weakening power, Elysia and Zellis were completely overwhelmed, and when Kirien knocked them back again and prepared to obliterate Galdria's Princess with a monstrous discharge of ki, Elysia was certain that death was unavoidable this time.

"So long, Princess," Kirien snarled, thrusting both gloved hands forward. A flash of gleaming power leapt from the Genjin's outstretched hands, and as Elysia prepared herself for the inevitable contact, she clenched her eyes tightly shut. Several moments passed, but nothing happened, much to the Princess' relief and confusion. She opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw rendered her absolutely speechless.

Kirien stood exactly where she had been, but the attack that had been meant to destroy Elysia was nowhere to be seen, as if it had dissipated before finding its mark. Kirien herself stood stock still, her shining golden eyes wide and filled with the faint shadow of pain. Her mouth hung open, and a quiet, almost imperceptible moan of agony escaped her. Slowly, the Genjin woman looked down to where a blade of white-hot energy protruded from her left shoulder; a quiet laugh from behind her caught Kirien's complete attention.

"You got sloppy," Gabriel said, his voice subdued by exhaustion and pain. His fiery-red eyes narrowed as he twisted the blade of his energy saber, eliciting another gasp of quiet agony from Kirien, who remained paralyzed with shock. "You're lucky I didn't just stab you in the heart, traitor. If doing so would simply kill _you_ and leave Zellis unharmed, you'd most certainly be dead right now." _There _has_ to be a way to destroy Kirien without losing Zellis, but how?_

_That little bastard!_ Kirien thought through a haze of pain. _That was too, _too_ close…_ Using the anger brought on by Gabriel's sneak attack as fuel, Kirien ignored the stabbing agony in her shoulder, spinning around to deliver a ferocious backhand to the side of the Prince's head. As Gabriel was sent flying, the blade that had been thrust through Kirien's upper arm was wrenched aside, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees as hot agony shot through her, blurring her vision and causing her to nearly black out. As soon as Gabriel's hand had left the hilt of his weapon, however, the blade vanished and the cylinder of wood dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Zellis shouted, gathering all of the energy that she could muster in her weakened and battered state. A cry of exertion and a flash of bright green light accompanied Zellis' rage-fueled attack as it coursed toward Kirien, eating the distance between them in seconds and colliding full force with the stunned Genjin. The ensuing explosion of emerald energy nearly blinded everyone, and the ground shook tumultuously beneath their feet.

Following Zellis' example, Elysia let fly with a burst of shimmering pink Galdrian power that joined the former Hunter's as it exploded with a roar of fury around the now-unseen form of Kirien. Not a sound emanated from within the tempest, though a glance to the side showed Elysia that Zellis was still standing, which meant that Kirien was most likely still alive. _I can't believe Zellis just did that!_ Elysia thought in horrified shock. _If her blast would have killed Kirien, then…_ She let the though go unfinished as the storm of mixed green and pink energy slowly died down.

Kirien had apparently managed to stand to her feet at the last minute, and she had also been able to erect a clumsy defense, one that had barely stood up to the fury of Elysia and Zellis' combined assault. Despite this fact, Kirien had not escaped the conflagration unscathed; her long, black cloak had been completely incinerated from the force of the attacks, and her green and black armor bore numerous cracks and scorch marks. Her usually-pristine russet locks hung limply around a face set in an expression of pure, unrestrained wrath. After several minutes, Kirien dropped her defense and let out the deep breath that she'd apparently been holding.

"That was quite impressive," she said, her voice trembling slightly from shock, anger, or a mixture of the two. "But unless I'm mistaken, you both put everything you had into that attack, yes?" When no answer came, Kirien let loose with a musical laugh. "So then, neither of you has anything left… Very good."

Gabriel, his body no longer imbued with the light of his ancient Power, staggered to meet up with his two allies. A deep purple bruise was spreading steadily along his jaw, and a stream of blood trickled unceasingly from the corner of his mouth. His bright blue eyes were dimmed with pain, and his left arm was held tightly across his broken ribs, yet still he stood unflinchingly before the fury of Kirien.

"Well?" he said softly, loud enough only for Elysia and Zellis to hear. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura dragged himself forward.

The pain that had stricken him had immobilized him almost entirely; that, added to his collision with the ruined city, had rendered him senseless for a long time afterward. Now, lying on the ground and dragging himself little by little toward the battlefield, Miura could _not_ rid his mind of its violent thoughts toward Kirien, which only added to his torment. Reaching one arm forward again, Miura dug his fingers into the earth and pulled himself forward just a little more.

"Going somewhere?" an all too familiar voice asked from above him. Kalen smirked down at the suffering crossbreed, the full moon casting an eerie glow upon his devilish features. Kalen's nose had been obviously broken by Miura's earlier attack, and it was swollen and bruised; his eyes were both blackened, and the right one had swollen almost entirely shut. Despite this, Kalen smiled with unconcealed amusement. "We aren't finished yet!" With a shout of savage enjoyment, Kalen pulled his leg back and delivered a crushing kick to Miura's head, which knocked the stunned former Hunter high into the air. Wasting no time, Kalen quickly followed.

Unbeknownst to Kalen, his sudden assault was exactly the thing that Miura had needed to get his mind off of Kirien. All of his anger, all of his frustrations were now focused solely on the bearded Genjin traitor, who Miura was determined to kill once and for all this time. And now was his chance…

"This is for Trunks!" the crossbreed warrior screamed, a fountain of silver and gold energy bursting into existence around him as his eyes flashed suddenly cold blue. Miura's shoulder length, straight black hair turned silver and swept upward into a spiky appearance similar to a Super Saiyan's. Turning in midair, Miura flung his right hand down toward Kalen, firing off a solid beam of incredible, shimmering golden energy, surrounded by coursing bolts of silver lightning.

_So, this is how he wants to finish this, eh_? Kalen thought, gathering his own power for a counterattack. "So be it!" the Genjin shouted, launching a two-handed blast of dark green energy. Kalen's attack raced skyward, colliding with Miura's own blast in a blinding display of raw power. For a moment, the two discharges of energy seemed evenly matched, but Kalen only grinned evilly as he suddenly poured more power into his emerald blast.

The two energy beams—one an ominously dark green, the other an impossibly bright force of silver and gold—struggled with one another, illuminating the decimated city in an uncanny false dawn. Slowly at first, Kalen's blast began creeping higher and higher, obviously overpowering Miura's own. In response, the former Emperor dug deeper for even more strength, forcing Kalen's beam back down. Once again, neither fighter held the upper hand. This power struggle continued for what seemed like an eternity, and though Kalen was apparently having no trouble keeping his attack power up, Miura was quickly running out of energy.

_Damn him! He's so much stronger than he ever let on_, Miura grimly admitted. _If I use any more power, I won't have anything left to use against Kirien_— The moment that this thought ran through his mind, Miura realized his mistake. A flood of misery and pain shot throughout his weakening body, giving Kalen the opening he had been waiting for.

"You damned fool!" the black-and-green-clad Genjin shouted over the roaring of their contending energy blasts. "You should have left well enough alone!" With a shout of triumph, Kalen sent even more energy into his overpowering attack. The beam of green ki raced higher than ever, meeting no resistance until Miura finally regained his senses. The damage had already been done, though, as Kalen's blast had been stopped just feet away from the trembling crossbreed. Miura pumped as much power as he was willing to spare into his attack, but Kalen's beam refused to be pushed back even an inch. To make matters worse, the Genjin had solid ground under his feet for support, while Miura was forced to hold his position in midair without being driven into the void of space. It seemed hopeless.

Suddenly, a bolt of golden-yellow energy—with a signature that was very familiar to Miura—struck Kalen from behind, causing the Genjin to immediately spin around. As he did so, his concentration on the battling energy attacks wavered, and Miura was able to gain a little more ground, though still not enough. Kalen grunted as he compensated for his lapse, though his attention remained focused on a point of light in the sky above and behind him.

"Impossible," he growled through clenched teeth. Removing one hand from his pulsing green energy beam, Kalen immediately pointed it toward the sky behind him. "So, you didn't have the decency to just die, did you? So be it then, this time I'll make sure I finish the job!" While still maintaining control of the power struggle between himself and Miura, Kalen fired off another blast toward the nimbus of Super Saiyan energy that glowed dimly in the predawn sky.

"I don't think so!" Trunks shouted as he barely dodged aside, firing off another barrage of ki toward Kalen. "You should've made sure I was dead, Kalen! This will be one mistake that you won't get a chance to rectify," as he said this, Trunks, who was still gravely injured from the battle on Namek, focused every last bit of energy that his broken body could muster into one massive attack. "I've been saving this for you, Kalen, so _take it!_" The blinding sphere of Super Saiyan power tore loose from Trunks' outstretched hand, descending rapidly down upon the startled Genjin. Immediately, the Super Saiyan power that young Prince had barely been able to sustain drained away from, and he plummeted from the sky to crash solidly with the ground below.

The massive orb of yellow-gold power struck Kalen square between the shoulders, causing the treacherous Genjin to stagger forward. He momentarily lost his hold over his energy blast, which still contested in the sky above with Miura's, and as he tried vainly to regain control, Miura took advantage of his momentary distraction. With a vicious cry of anger and hate, the former Hunter pushed all of his remaining power into his silver and gold beam, causing it to nearly double in size. The newly empowered attack cut easily through Kalen's faltering blast, driving straight downward until it crashed full force into the screaming Genjin. The screams were swallowed up in a detonation of epic ferocity, and fragments of buildings and earth, as well as flashes of errant energy, exploded outward in all directions. The force of the impact was unlike any that Miura had ever experienced, and the sheer violence of it battered him and drove him from the sky, forcing him to make a hard, but far from painful, landing amidst the now-flaming rubble of West City.

The light died down, revealing a massive crater where Kalen had once stood, and no sign of the Genjin criminal could be seen. The city was eerily silent, and as the sun slowly rose over the eastern horizon, its light mingled with the unearthly glow of the gold and silver flames that burned all throughout the area, small reminders of the incredible power that had just been brought to bear by Miura. For a long time, nothing moved in the ravaged city, and not a sound could be heard from anywhere.

Miura, now too weak to sustain his powerful Genjin transformation, staggered to his feet, allowing his abused eyes to slowly readjust to the shadowy dawn that enveloped the city. On legs shaky with fatigue, the crossbreed ran around the lip of the crater, searching for any evidence that Kalen may have survived. Just as he'd hoped, though, nothing remained of the Genjin fugitive. With that search completed, Miura took up another, and it wasn't long before he found the battered form of Trunks lying some distance away.

The Saiyan Prince was in terrible shape, and the simple fact that he had lived through such injuries was a testament to the strength of the Saiyan race. His face and bare torso were riddled with wounds and burns, and dried blood hung in clumps from his purple hair. From the waist down, Trunks still wore the remains of his black jumpsuit, and his boots were still in fair condition, but the rest of his uniform, and the sturdy vest of Saiyan armor, had been obliterated. Slowly, one teal eye opened to gaze up at Miura, while the other remained swollen shut.

"Got him," Trunks said with a smirk that was a mirror image of his proud father's. Leaning on Miura for support, the battered young fighter miraculously stood to his feet, flinching with pain as he did so. "I can sense more power levels over there," he indicated with a gesture of his right arm toward the area where Zellis, Elysia, and Gabriel had been locked in deadly combat with Kirien. "Come on, we should go help…"

"Right," Miura agreed, slowly rising into the air with Trunks' left arm draped around his shoulder. "Trunks, how did you get off Namek? We all thought you were dead, since Kalen came back alone in the ship you guys had taken."

"My mother had one extra Capsule ship left over," he responded with a shadow of a smile. "She made me take it with me… Seems she didn't fully trust Kalen either," he finished with a soft chuckle. "She's okay, isn't she?" He turned his open eye toward Miura, and the former Emperor could see his concern clearly.

"I don't know, Trunks. Z and I arrived too late to save most of the city," as he said this, Miura felt his throat tighten. _And we arrived too late to save Clef…_ "Trunks, Kirien's betrayed us too." As the injured Prince gasped in disbelief, Miura went on. "She killed Hanzo before returning here, and she finished Clef off just as Z and I arrived. We all thought you were dead, too." The amethyst-eyed warrior quickly explained the current situation to Trunks, including the startling fact that he was physically unable to harm Kirien in any way. "Plus, we still need to figure out a way to stop Kirien without killing Z in the process…"

"If you can't fight, and Hanzo and Clef are gone, then that leaves me, Gabriel, Elysia, and Zellis to finish Kirien off," Trunks spoke softly. _I'm sorry, Miura… But I don't think that _any_ of us are going to make it out of this one alive…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirien attacked.

Combat had ceased momentarily after the tremendous explosion had rocked the remains of West City, though the cause of the detonation was still unknown to Kirien and her enemies. As soon as the aftershock had died down, the battle had immediately been joined again, with the beautiful Genjin woman wasting no time in beating her opponents senseless.

Elysia was sent reeling after Kirien appeared before her and delivered a stunning kick to the chin, after which the Genjin moved on to her next target. Gabriel stood his ground as Kirien dashed toward him, and though his body glowed brightly with Galdrian energy, he was still too weak to utilize his Heaven's Wrath. Kirien leapt into the air and spun, lashing out with a kick meant to remove Gabriel's head from his shoulders. He ducked, barely, and countered with a straight thrust, hoping to knock the breath from Kirien's lungs. Unfortunately for Gabriel, Kirien's reflexes were far superior to his own, and she easily grabbed hold of his wrist and moved quickly behind him, wrenching his arm out of its socket as she forced him to the ground. As Zellis approached to help her suffering ally, Kirien applied more pressure, causing Gabriel to cry out in agony.

"One more step and I swear, I'll rip his arm off," Kirien said, her vicious threat seeming even more malicious due to the sickeningly sweet smile that had spread across her dirtied face. "If I were to guess, I'd say that explosion earlier means _I'm_ now short a partner… What do you say, Zellis? Will you stand beside me and rule this universe?" She pushed just a little harder against Gabriel's dislocated arm, causing the half-Galdrian to writhe in pain. "Come on, my Lady… Didn't we have a lot of fun together?"

At just that moment, Trunks and Miura landed, sparing Zellis the need to respond. Kirien stared icily at the two newly arrived fighters, and she slowly released Gabriel, who immediately staggered forward to rejoin his allies. Elysia, Zellis, Gabriel, Miura, and Trunks stood together, facing off against the frustrated Genjin warrior.

"I should have never trusted Kalen with anything at all," Kirien reflected, taking a moment to look each of her adversaries in the eye. "First he nearly ruins our plan by allowing Tempest to be unleashed, then he fails to hire someone powerful enough to destroy Clef and Gabriel, and _then_ he apparently forgets to make sure _you're_ dead," she said, tilting her head toward Trunks, who now stood on his own, barely. "I assure you, _I_ won't be so sloppy."

"You _knew_ that Kalen wouldn't be able to beat me, didn't you?" Miura asked, trying to ignore the hot pain that was slowly beginning to course through his weary body. The black-haired fighter was doing everything in his power to push his desire to kill Kirien out of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. His hatred for her was simply too powerful…

"I figured that you'd find _some_ way to defeat him, yes," Kirien answered, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile as she noticed Miura's silent struggle against his violent, Saiyan nature. "But Kalen was such a boor. I had already planned on ridding myself of him eventually. He was a convenient tool, nothing more, and he had nearly outlived his usefulness." Her eyes narrowed as she continued. "I do_ not_ like to share power…"

Further conversation was cut off as first Trunks, surrounded by an aura of bright blue energy, then Gabriel and Zellis, dashed toward Kirien. The four warriors clashed and began a furious struggle, one in which Kirien clearly held the upper hand. After several minutes of fighting at this maddening pace, the four combatants shot straight into the brightening morning sky, having chosen to continue their battle in the air.

Miura dropped to his knees as pain overwhelmed him, and he cursed his body for its inability to help his severely outmatched friends. Elysia knelt beside her quaking fiancée, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him close as his body was wracked with burning misery. Sounds from the struggle overhead filtered down to the broken city as dark storm clouds began to blow in from the east, blotting out the bright morning sun.

"Arius, I have to go help them," Elysia softly said, ignoring the tears that ran freely down her face. "I know I'm not the most powerful fighter, but they need every bit of help they can get if they hope to beat Kirien. She has to be stopped, Arius…" As the Princess prepared to take to the sky, Miura reached out to grab her arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Swear… to me," he growled through teeth clenched with pain. "You _cannot_ let… _anyone_ kill Kirien, do you… understand?" The ferocity that lay behind Miura's words stunned the raven-haired Galdrian Princess, and she found herself speechless for several moments. "_Swear to me_," Miura repeated, with much more force this time.

"I'll… I promise, Arius, that I will do everything I can," Elysia finally managed to say with a quick nod. "Until we can figure out a way to defeat Kirien _and_ keep Zellis alive, no one will kill her. I promise." Yet even as Elysia said this, a very different thought was running through her mind: _I don't think that one of us killing her is even possible. If anything, we'll be the ones who_— She immediately forced such thoughts from her mind as she leapt into the sky, her body shining brightly with an aura of pink Galdrian power.

Miura remained hunched over on the ground, his face streaked with tears that had nothing to do with the physical agony he was being forced to endure. _Z_, he thought, trying his hardest to block out the pain. _I swore a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I _won't_ go back on my word…_

_Not ever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pelted the desperate combatants.

Midday had faded to afternoon, and afternoon to evening, and still the battle raged on, with the continuing storm as an appropriate backdrop. For hours, Kirien had coolly and efficiently delivered savage punishment upon her wearying opponents as Miura was forced to watch helplessly from below. It seemed painfully obvious what the outcome of this struggle would be, for Kirien now found herself faced with only _two_ adversaries.

Shortly after their frenzied conflict had begun, Gabriel was taken out of commission, for the severity of his injuries was simply too much to handle. With his right arm dislocated, the young Prince of Galdria had been forced to fight with his left, and each time he threw a punch or attempted a defense, he had to remove his left arm's pressure from his broken ribs. Eventually Gabriel simply plummeted down from the storm-filled sky to crash mercilessly into the ground several yards away from Miura. And that was where he remained.

Elysia, too, had found herself severely outmatched, though she struggled on valiantly for quite some time. As lightning, wind, and a ceaseless rain buffeted her weakening body, the pink-eyed Princess became disoriented, leaving herself wide open to Kirien's assaults. It hadn't taken long for the brown-haired Genjin woman to quickly rid herself of Elysia's interference, and Miura's fiancée soon found herself lying helplessly on the ground mere feet from her lover, who was unable to go to her aid due to the paralyzing pain that continued to course through his battered body.

Trunks and Zellis, though, fought on, despite the heavy odds against them. As the two of them struggled in vain to put an end to Kirien's treacherous assault, they were each fueled by a deep sense of betrayal, and a desire to right the terrible wrongs that had been done by the two Genjins. Yet, despite their valiant attempts to stop Kirien, _nothing_ they tried seemed to have any effect on the Genjin whatsoever.

Without warning, Kirien lunged forward as her opponents were temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of lightning, ignoring Trunks and rushing straight toward Zellis. A small smile played across her lips as she seemingly materialized before the startled noblewoman, who was given no chance to defend. Kirien immediately unleashed a pointblank burst of concentrated Genjin power which enveloped Zellis in a cloud of agony that pulsed mercilessly around her as she fell from the sky to collide violently with the unyielding ground of the decimated city.

A burst of light in the ebony sky signaled Trunks' own descent, though when he crashed into the ruins of West City, he was not alone. Kirien kept a vice-like grip around the depleted Saiyan's throat as she drove him through the dilapidated remains of the city, bashing him from side to side, occasionally crushing his face against the ground as she continued to pummel him. The agonized cries of Vegeta's son echoed throughout the surrounding area as Miura struggled in vain to regain control of his rebellious body.

"Miura, can you hear me?" Zellis asked as she staggered toward her hunched-over brother. He made no reply, merely turning his bloodshot eyes to focus his pain-clouded gaze upon her. "Miura… I think I have a way to stop Kirien." When the former Emperor still made no comment, Zellis continued. "This is a way to stop her… _for good_." Realization suddenly struck Miura, driving all pain momentarily from his body.

"No," he said simply, struggling to his feet with Zellis' aid. "No, I won't let you do this. I refuse." Yet even as he spoke the words, Miura knew that there truly was no other choice. _This is the only option we ever really had, isn't it Z?_

As if in reply to his unspoken thought, Zellis nodded once, locking eyes with her adopted-brother. "Please Miura, _please_ do this for me," she begged, tears running down her dirtied cheeks, cutting clean paths through the blood and grime. "If you don't she'll—" Zellis was interrupted by a series of escalating, frantic cries of torture as Kirien continued her one-sided fight against Trunks. "Miura, if you don't do this _right now_ she'll kill Trunks!"

"Please, don't make me do this, Z," Miura pleaded, shaking the green-haired young woman by her shoulders. "There's another way, there _has_ to be, I know it!" The words sounded hollow to his own ears. "There has to be," he repeated, more subdued this time. The cold rain continued to fall, and neither sibling said anything for a long time.

An explosion of energy just feet away from them halted any further attempts at conversation. In the midst of the yellow-gold conflagration, two forms could be seen locked in deadly combat, and as the display died down, Kirien delivered a thunderous final blow that connected solidly with Trunks' jaw, driving the purple-haired youth mercilessly to the ground at her feet. As Kirien turned her attention now to Miura and Zellis, her body was struck by several small blasts of weak, bright blue Galdrian energy. Loath to let Kirien win this battle, Gabriel had somehow found the strength to fight on, despite the severity of his injuries. As the Galdrian Prince and Kirien clashed, Zellis turned her wide, tear-filled eyes back toward Miura.

"Please," she uttered, flinching as Gabriel cried out behind her. "You're the only one who's still got enough strength to do this, I'm _begging_ you! Miura, if you ever loved me at all, even a little, you'll do this… Please!"

Looking past his trembling sister, Miura watched in horror as Kirien easily laid waste to Gabriel, who still managed to fight somehow. As he took in this savage tableau, Miura knew, with a cold jolt of understanding, that Zellis was right. He took a step away from the slight young woman before him, seeing a sense of relief fill her emerald eyes as he prepared an attack that would finally end this battle, but at a cost far greater than he was willing to pay.

"You see, Miura?" Zellis asked as she slowly closed her eyes. "_I'm_ going to save _you_ for a change." A calming aura emanated from the soon-to-be-martyr, and it enveloped and empowered Miura, granting him the steel-resolve that he needed to perform his unthinkable task. "Miura," Zellis said softly. "I… I love you. And thank you."

For a moment, Miura found himself unable to go through with it, but a gentle hand stroked his cheek from behind, and the familiar presence of Elysia bolstered his wavering power with some of her own. With his beloved's strength added to his own, the former Hunter pointed his right hand forward, shutting his eyes tightly and turning his head away as a bolt of searing, blindingly bright purple ki tore loose from his palm, coursing through the air to cut effortlessly through the chest of his valiant sister.

Zellis didn't make a sound as the blast pierced her body, and a small smile of relief spread across her deathly-pale face as she was carried several feet through the air before falling to the muddy ground. Rain mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks, and her chest rose and fell one last time as the green-haired Galdrian noblewoman took her final breath.

A shriek of outrage from Kirien caused everyone who was still able to rivet their attention upon the disheveled Genjin woman. She staggered forward, ignoring Gabriel as she clutched at the non-existent wound in her chest, in the same spot that Zellis had been struck. Her eyes bulged, and her body shook with unconcealed wrath as she took a few wavering steps toward Miura.

"How _could_ you?" she asked, her voice frail and shaky. "_How dare you!?_" Kirien stood stock still, rooting her feet to the ground as she focused all of her remaining energy into one final attack. Her black-gloved left hand extended toward Miura as her right continued to cover the spot on her chest where Zellis had been hit, as if to stop the bleeding of a wound she didn't actually possess. "I may be dead, but _you're_ coming with me!" she shrieked as she launched the powerful death-attack toward her former ally.

Miura immediately assumed a defensive stance, prepared to deflect this final gambit by Kirien. To his shock, however, the Genjin's blast soared through the air just beside him, scorching his exposed skin but causing no real damage otherwise. He realized then, too late, who Kirien's target had _truly_ been.

Elysia crumpled to the ground, her eyes wide with shock as she looked down at the smoking hole through her chest where Kirien's blast had struck. Miura was at her side an instant later, cradling her head in his lap as she struggled to take a breath that never came. Just before the light within her eyes faded altogether, Elysia whispered three words.

"Arius… Remember me…"

"An eye for an eye," Kirien said before falling face down in the mud at her feet. Her body convulsed once, then shuddered before finally giving in to the oblivion of death.

Rain continued to fall, and on the eastern horizon faint rays of dawn sunlight had started to break through the storm. The warmth brought by this sight was lost upon Miura, though, as he stared vacantly down at the serene face of his dead lover. Silence permeated the wreckage of the city, interrupted only by the steady fall of rain upon the broken ground. Trunks and Gabriel approached warily, their bodies battered beyond anything they'd ever experienced before.

No one spoke; it was a long time before anyone even took a breath. The sun eventually dispelled the remains of the storm, casting a faint glow upon the carnage around them, but Miura remained oblivious. Gabriel was about to speak, but was interrupted by single gesture from Trunks.

"Just give him some time, Gabriel," the Saiyan Prince said softly, turning away from Miura and Elysia. "I think we _all_ just need a little time…" That being said, the last of Trunks' energy was spent, and he collapsed on the spot, followed soon after by Gabriel.

The only conscious soul for miles around continued to hold his beloved Princess, as if to comfort her in death. And, though _he_ had survived the Genjins' massacre, a piece of Miura had died that day with the two most important people in his life.

And he knew he'd never be the same again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genjin Saga, Part VI**

"**Final Conflict."**

**Power Levels**

Kalen, true power: 70,000,000

Kalen (from above), powered up: 78,000,000

Kalen (from above), maxed out: 82,000,000

Kirien, true power: 75,000,000

Elysia: 900,000

Elysia, Galdrian power up: 1,200,000

Elysia (from above), maxed out: 1,600,000

Elysia, weakened during battle with Kalen and Kirien: 450,000

Gabriel, injured during battle with Kirien: 3,000,000

Miura: 20,000,000

Miura, Genjin power up: 52,000,000

Miura (from above), maxed out: 65,000,000

Miura, weakened after battle with Kalen: 6,000,000

Trunks, injured after battle on Namek: 12,000

Super Saiyan Trunks (from above): 1,400,000

Super Saiyan Trunks (from above), maxed out: 2,000,000

Trunks, injured after battle with Kirien: 10,000

Zellis: 3,000,000

Zellis, Galdrian power up: 5,500,000

Zellis (from above), maxed out: 9,000,000

Zellis, weakened during battle with Kirien: 1,800,000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be concluded in:**_

"_**It's time to go our separate ways…"**_

_**The "Dragon Ball: Chaotic Future" Epilogue**_


	38. Epilogue: Separate Ways

**Dragon Ball:**

**Chaotic Future**

**EPILOGUE**

"**It's time to go our separate ways…"**

The people slowly returned.

Within three days of Kirien and Kalen's defeat, the displaced citizens of West City began to slowly filter back into the ruins of their homes, none of them voicing any complaints. These were people who had been forged in the flames of conflict, and after having been terrorized by Gero's androids for nearly two decades, the inhabitants of planet Earth had learned to take whatever came, to weather any storm, and to simply be grateful to be alive. Rough shelters, shanties, and tents sprang up around the ruined city, forming a small yet thriving community as everyone prepared for the inevitable task of reconstruction, a facet of life that they had become all too accustomed to.

In one of the shanty-town's few Capsule houses, Bulma tended to the wounds of her son and Gabriel, who had finally regained consciousness nearly two days after their collapse. Both young men had been beaten to within an inch of their lives, and it would be a long, long time before either of them were fit to do anything other than rest. After everything that they'd been through in the past several months, Gabriel and Trunks were more than happy to do so.

Miura was another matter entirely, however. He hadn't spoken a single word since the victory against Kalen and Kirien, and who could blame him? Clef, who had been his first true mentor, had been destroyed right before his very eyes, and he'd been helpless to rescue him. His half-brother, his only living relative in the entire universe, had been killed by a woman that Miura had considered a valuable ally. It seemed that, on top of all the other losses he'd been forced to endure, the passing of his dear sister and his beloved Princess had simply broken Miura's spirit. But there was something else… Something that Miura had yet to come to terms with.

When Kirien had taken her final breath, the crossbreed warrior had felt an incredible amount of his power die with her, for with the portal closed and no other living Genjins in _this_ universe, Miura's body was unable to sustain that portion of his once-substantial strength. Left now with his diminished Galdrian and Saiyan powers, Miura felt somehow… _inadequate_. And, deep within his numb mind, the former Galdrian Emperor held another secret fear: if Kirien had genetically altered him to be unable to harm her, then how many other secret modifications had been made? Could he be trusted at all? Had Kirien somehow programmed him to go mad if and when she was ever destroyed? These questions gnawed ceaselessly away at Miura's already fragile psyche, pushing him to a breaking point.

"Will he be okay?" Gabriel asked Bulma as she set a tray of meager rations on the small table beside his bed. The blue-haired woman didn't have to ask who Gabriel was talking about, for the young Prince had been very worried about Miura's condition since regaining consciousness days before. "I mean… Is he going to snap out of this or what?"

"I can't say," Bulma confessed, walking to the other side of the room to deposit a similar tray of food beside Trunks' bed. "He's still in a state of shock, I think. He may come out okay, or he may not," she finished with a shrug, sitting on the side of Trunks' bed and helping him to sit up. "But he's strong, even though he may not believe much in himself right now."

From his room down the hall, Miura was oblivious to the conversation about him. He simply lay on his bed, staring absently at the ceiling as he always did, pondering what his next step would be. He couldn't stay here on Earth, of that he was certain. The memories of Clef, Zellis, and Elysia's deaths would haunt him forever, he knew, but remaining on the planet where his loved ones had been obliterated was a bit more than he could handle. Galdria, too, was out of the question, for the few memories of his good times there would be like rubbing salt in an open wound. For him, it seemed, there was nowhere left to go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miura rose with the sun.

After dressing quietly in the black jumpsuit he had laid out the night before, Miura pulled his ragged, tattered Hunter's cloak from a peg on the wall and donned it quickly. A final glance around the room revealed nothing of real value, so, after shouldering his single rucksack of clothing and belongings, and attaching the black handle of his Galdrian energy saber to a belt around his waist, Miura walked calmly from his small room in Bulma's Capsule house.

Stopping before the entrance to Trunks and Gabriel's shared room, the purple-eyed fighter silently opened the door and slipped inside. His two stalwart allies were in a deep sleep, and they never heard Miura as he said his quiet goodbyes and thanked them for everything they'd done to help him over the last two years and more. In Gabriel, Miura had found a young man who never thought twice about doing the right thing, no matter what the cost. Dorian's son was valiant and powerful, and would make a wise and fair Emperor to the people of Galdria. Trunks had shown Miura that not all Saiyans were blood-thirsty savages, focused solely on combat and destruction. The purple-haired youth was a fearless and frighteningly strong ally in battle, and a kind-hearted friend. It had been Trunks, after all, who had won Hanzo over in the long run, and their time spent together in the chamber on Kami's Lookout had obviously influenced Miura's half-brother greatly.

Closing the door behind him just as silently as he'd opened it, Miura walked down the short corridor that led to the Capsule house's only exit. As he grabbed the handle, a slight pang of regret nearly made him turn back, but his mind had already been made up.

"I can't stay here, not anymore," he said softly to himself as he left the small, dome-shaped building. "It's time to go our separate ways… We'll not meet again, my friends." Suddenly, before he'd taken more than a dozen steps, a soft, feminine voice cleared her throat behind him. Miura paused for a moment, letting the cool morning breeze stir through his straight, shoulder-length black hair. Finally he turned around to face Bulma, who stood behind him with her arms crossed, dressed in a dirty, grey mechanic's jumpsuit.

"I won't even bother to try and stop you, Miura," Trunks' mother said, cutting off any objection that the black-clad young man before her may have been preparing. "I only wanted to give you something, for your trip." She started to walk around to the back of the house, beckoning for Miura to follow her. "Well, come on!"

Eventually Miura joined Bulma behind the small building, where she stood proudly before a beat-up looking Capsule ship. How the spherical craft had managed to survive the tumultuous battle that had ravaged West City, Miura didn't know, but it looked flyable, if a little rough around the edges. The sun was rising above the horizon, stirring up a faint mist as its rays came in contact with the chilly morning air. Miura finally spoke.

"You're giving me this?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow and emotionless, even to his own ears. If Bulma was expecting something more, she didn't get it, as Miura simply stood in place, silent, studying the space ship before him.

"Yeah, you'll need it to get off this planet, right?" It seemed that Bulma had somehow managed to understand Miura's feelings of discomfort, though the Saiyan-blooded warrior had no idea how. "You know how to fly this thing or not?"

Miura nodded and looked back for a moment over his shoulder, to where Zellis and Elysia had been buried in a small section of the city park that had remained _relatively_ unharmed. Bulma followed his gaze and bit her bottom lip slightly as tears sprang to her bright teal eyes.

"You'll make sure Gabriel takes them home?" the mourning youth asked, keeping his eyes locked on the two mounds of earth that covered his sister and lover. When he finally returned his attention to Bulma, he ignored the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Will you?" he asked again, walking calmly past the blue-haired woman and toward the boarding ramp of the Capsule ship.

"Yes, of course," Bulma responded at last, looking over her shoulder as Miura boarded the craft. "Miura… We won't see you again, will we?"

"There's nothing in the entire universe that will ever get me to return to this planet," the sorrowful former Hunter replied, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he spoke. After a moment he continued, his voice cold enough to send chills down Bulma's spine. "Tell Trunks and Gabriel that Miura died on Tiris. He never came back… Not really."

The ship's automated door slid shut without a sound and, as Bulma watched sadly, the space craft lifted effortlessly off the ground and shot high into the brightening morning sky. She knew, as the Capsule ship became nothing more than a single point of light in the distance, that the amethyst-eyed young man was right.

Miura had never really come back after all…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that ends "Chaotic Future"! I truly appreciate everyone who read and reviewed my first fanfic ever, and I promise that, even though the main story is ended, there are still many more "Chaotic Future" projects to come._

_Please be sure to review this epilogue, and tell me your thoughts on "Chaotic Future" as a whole. Also, please check my profile for the link to the new "Chaotic Future" homepage._

_Thanks for all the support, and be sure to check out "Avenger (Dorian's Tale)," the first in a series of "Chaotic Future" side stories. You can find it by accessing my profile._

_**AMdG**_

_**Arius Miura de Galdri**_


End file.
